A Life Worth Living
by disneylove7
Summary: Mikaila is a dual bender (water and earth) from an island that is untouched by the war. She dreams of leaving the island and exploring the world, even if everyone tells her it's too dangerous. Shortly departing her island, Mikaila is captured by none other than Prince Zuko. Follow the series as Mikaila travels with Zuko across the world while keeping her secret. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I've always loved this show so I thought it was time for me to write my first fanfiction. What better way then to write a Zuko/OC fanfiction? I absolutely LOVE Zuko, who doesn't? Anyway, I open you all enjoy it. Titles of each chapter are named after something Disney related (Because I LOVE Disney) so I'd love to hear everyone guess what movie they're from. The titles in parenthesis are of course the episode in which the chapter occurs. Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Avatar: the Last Airbender... I don't actually own it. I also don't own Disney and any references I make. The song in this chapter is also not mine. So don't think it is. It's actually really perfect for my story so I just had to include it.**

 **How Far I'll Go**

 **(After The Warriors of Kyoshi- The King of Omashu)**

 _Over a hundred years ago the four nations, air, water, earth, and fire, lived together in peace and harmony. That is until the Fire Nation attacked. To stop the next Avatar from reincarnating, Fire Lord Sozin sent his troops to kill all the air nomads. The Avatar, the only one strong enough to stop this war, was lost. Some people believe the Avatar will return, even if no one has seen him in a hundred years._

 _The tragedies didn't stop there. Ten years after the downfall of the air nomads, Sozin ordered the capture and slaughter of dual-benders. Dual-benders are people who, like the name suggests, can bend not one but two elements. He feared that dual-benders would try to act as Avatar and overthrow him. He even believed that the Avatar might have escaped and continued to practice as us._

 _The population of dual-benders was dwindling to double digits. They took action and one group of dual-benders and their families hid away where no one could find them. These people discovered a hidden island, impossible to find except for those who lived there. While it's true isolation keeps us out of contact with the world, we're safe from the war._

 _Every so often will a small boat sail to the nearby island of Kyoshi. They also somehow managed to stay out of the war. Even they didn't know our secret or where we lived. No one could know where we were._

 _Even the travelers to Kyoshi Island didn't travel far. No one knew how big the world was. It always captivated me. The ocean was just so beautiful. My feet may be firmly planted on this island, but my heart belonged to the rest of the world. This island was home to my people, but to me it was a prison. From its mountains to jungle to village to beach it was the perfect paradise; it just lacked what my heart craved, adventure._

 _I dreamed of one day sailing away and exploring the unknown world. People thought I was crazy, especially my father. He's sort of the leader of the island. He was in charge of making sure everyone did their roles and making sure I didn't try to escape._

 _The closest thing to being free was my grandmother. She was born a year before the war started. She was too young to remember those times, but she wasn't too young to remember life off this island. I loved to hear stories of how she lived in one of the Earth Kingdoms. Every morning for as long as I could remember we went to the shore and practiced my bending. It made me feel connected to the rest of the world._

 _My grandmother's stories weren't enough though. I wanted to see the world. She was the only one that supported me. Our longtime joke was I didn't leave because I couldn't leave my grandmother behind. I didn't want to leave my family or friends behind, but I couldn't stay here either. Someday though. Someday I was going to see the world, I was going to be free._

I had just got dressed into my normal, everyday clothes. It consisted of a one-strap, forest green midriff, a short brown skirt, and blue almost grey pants that reached just past my knees. I put half my hair up into a bun while the rest flowed freely. I looked into the mirror to check my hair and noticed my eyes had a particular sparkle to them today. They were a mix of blue and green, just another perk of being a water and earth bender. My skin was a little tan but it looked beautiful.

Happy with how I looked, I hummed as I went downstairs for breakfast. My mother was busy in the kitchen fixing something up. I sat down patiently waiting as my father came into the room.

"Good morning, Mikaila," my father greeted.

"Morning father. I hope you slept well," I returned.

"Wonderfully. You look beautiful today," My father replied sitting down.

"Thank you."

"Any particular reason?"

"No. I just feel happy today."

"Breakfast is ready," my mother said putting some food in front of us.

I quickly started to eat. My father and mother quirked an eyebrow as they watched me.

"Are you in a hurry for something?" my mother asked.

"You never seem this excited to get to your chores," my father stated.

"It's not my chores. I woke up late and don't want to miss out with training with grandmother," I stated.

"I don't understand why you bother. What purpose to you need for bending? We don't need it here," my father said.

"I like bending. It'll be useful for when I travel," I said.

"You know I won't allow that," my father stated.

"Father, you know how badly I want to. It's my dream! You can't stop me from doing this," I said trying to stay calm.

"I will not allow my daughter to leave this island, EVER!" my father's voice rose.

It was silent. Instead of losing it this time, I remained quiet trying not to cry. I was finished eating.

"All the same, I'd like to go to grandmother," I said standing up.

"Don't be late for your chores," my father said a little more calmly.

"Yes father," I said.

I put the dishes in the sink before leaving our complex hut. Our village was on a bit of hill with the perfect view of the ocean. Looking around, people were getting ready to start the day and do their jobs. I still had the sick feeling in my stomach. To rid of my discomfort, I sang a song I probably song almost every day.

"I've been staring at the edge of the water 'long as I can remember, never really knowing why. I wish I could be the perfect daughter but I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try," I sang before walking down to the shore.

"Every turn I take, every trail I track. Every path I make, every road leads back to the place I know, where I cannot go, where I long to be," I sang before running to the beach.

The sand was beneath my feet, warming my toes. The sun was barely in the sky, eliminating the sky and shining on the surface of the sea. A breeze softly passed my skin and moved my hair.

"See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me and no one knows, how far it goes.  
If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me, one day I'll know. If I go there's just no telling how far I'll go."

I walked down the beach. I could hear or sometimes see some people who were busy with work and laughing along.

"I know everybody on this island, seems so happy on this island everything is by design.  
I know everybody on this island has a role on this island so maybe I can roll with mine. I can lead with pride, I can make us strong. I'll be satisfied if I play along but the voice inside sings a different song. What is wrong with me?"

I sang running along the beach again. I felt as if I was racing against the waves.

"See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding but no one knows, how deep it goes. And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me and let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?"

I stopped at stared at the sea again. I closed my eyes and took in the salty air.

"See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me and no one knows, how far it goes. If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me one day I'll know, how far I'll go."

My song came to an end and I felt better. My dreams were still real and true. I wouldn't give up. Despite what my father told me nearly every chance he took, I was going to leave. I smiled and noticed my grandmother standing on the shore, swaying back and forth. I silently joined her and closed my eyes as she was. I focused on what I could hear and feel.

Today was one of those days were words weren't exchanged between us but it was a comforting silence. An hour or so later I opened my eyes. As I predicted, the sun was much higher and it was time for me to get some work done.

"Beautiful today, is it not?" my grandmother spoke.

"It's beautiful every day," I replied.

"That is true. Today it feels different. Don't you feel it?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"It almost feels more… alive, almost excited. Is that possible?"

"I believe it is. It most know somehow."

"Know what?"

"Know that you will join it. The water is a part of you as much as you are a part of it."

"Grandmother, you know my father won't let me leave."

"People can't change destiny, no matter how hard they try. Life has a funny way of making sure certain things happen, even if people but obstacles in the way. You are destined to travel and see the world; you will see it."

I took in all her words. Things were suddenly becoming deep.

"Do you really believe that? Nothing can change destiny?"

"Sometimes people help destiny, not always the other way around. But ultimately it's up to that person whether they do something or not. A person can never feel complete if they don't follow what they're meant to do."

"How do you know what your destiny is? What if my destiny is to stay here my whole life? What if I'm choosing to ignore destiny to pursue something impossible?"

My grandmother laughed.

"Don't you see? _You_ make your own destiny, no one else. Not your father, mother, the world, or even the universe. It's only you. Destiny is something your heart desires beyond anything else. You crave it with every fiber of your being. It's something you can't ignore."

"So what if I travel and see the whole world. What's next? Am I stuck wandering my whole life? Can destiny change?"

"When you fulfil your destiny, it's not the end, nor is it the beginning. You may not travel your whole life. You might come back here. Maybe you'll settle down somewhere. I can't tell you where you'll end up. Don't focus too much on the destination or you'll lose sight on how you got there."

I smiled. I truly had the best grandmother in the world.

"Do you ever regret not leaving? I know much you love the world."

My grandmother nodded.

"Sometimes I wish I could have gone back, but I can't seem to regret it. If I had left I wouldn't have married and had a son. I wouldn't have watched him grow up and fall in love. I wouldn't have seen him raise a family and build this wonderful island. Even from here I can feel as far as I need to."

"I see. Your wisdom is deeply appreciated. I'll miss you when I go."

"You can't go yet. I'm still healthy and breathing."

We laughed till I had to depart. Hiking back to the village, I grabbed a basket and started picking food. Later, I sat down in the shade of a palm tree and fixed some fishing nets. I watched my father make his rounds to all the different stations. Finishing another set I closed my eyes and laid back against the tree. With one hand on the ground I could feel everything. I felt every pair of feet walking, every animal that crawled on the jungle floor, and even beneath where it seemed to pump like a heart.

"Are you slacking off again?"

I wasn't startled by the voice. I knew someone had walked up to me. I slowly opened my eyes to the face of my father. He looked upset.

"I finished the nets. I was just taking a break."

"A break to practicing bending?"

"It's more than just bending to me. It makes me feel connected."

"Connected to what exactly?"

I sighed. I knew my answer would only make things worse. I hoped he would take my silence as not wanted to talk. He continued to stand there waiting though.

"Connected to what exactly?"

"The rest of the world."

I was surprised he hadn't slashed at me again. I looked back up at him. His expression hadn't changed.

"Get up," he ordered.

I stood immediately.

"Go back to the hut and remain there."

"Father–"

"I will have a talk with your grandmother. I think it's time this dual-bending training ends. And for her to stop filling your head with ideas."

"Father please! She's the only one who understands me! I have to travel the world. You can't stop me."

"Watch me."

My father angrily walked away going who knows where. He probably went looking for grandmother. I ran back to the house and went straight to my bed. I cried for what seemed like hours. A long time later, I laid in bed staring at the ceiling. It was late in the night with only a few hours before daybreak. I was too upset to sleep properly.

All of a sudden I sat up. Something strong was coming. I looked at the window at the dark, ominous clouds forming. Rain started pouring down and waves crashed down dangerously. The window threatened to rip out even the strongest trees. People everywhere were waking up. I ran downstairs to help keep things in order.

Thunder rolled in the distance but there was no sign of lightning. I spent hours tying and securing things. I was soaked to the bone. Back at the house, mother was starting a fire. I stripped of my clothes and hung them to dry. I changed into warmer clothes.

The day after was still dark and just as bad. Everyone stayed indoors trying to stay warm. Late afternoon, the storm calmed down to the point it was safe outside. There was light drizzling but otherwise normal. Father asked me by his side as he did a head count and checked on various things. I didn't complain, there wasn't much to do anyway.

I walked behind father. The water and earth still felt… angry. For what I didn't know. Somehow I couldn't help but feel this wasn't the end. My gut told me it was going to get worse. I hated when I was right.

"Shi."

My father turned to the male adult that called him. He looked saddened.

"What is it? Something wrong?" my father answered.

"I'm afraid so. It's your mother," the man said.

My eyes widened and I swear I stopped breathing. We raced to the infirmary where my grandmother laid. She looked so weak and frail. She coughed horribly as we entered.

"Mother," my father said kneeling down next to her.

I kneeled beside my dad. He was holding one of her hands.

"You're going to be okay. I promise," my father said.

"I'm an old woman. We all go at some point," my grandmother said.

My father didn't reply. What was there to say? A man came in a few minutes later.

"Shi, we need your help. It's an emergency."

"I won't leave my mother's side," my father said stubbornly.

"Go ahead son, where am going to go? I won't leave without you here," my grandmother said.

"I'll be right back," my father said excusing himself.

My grandmother and I were left alone. I held her hand in my mine. They were so cold. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt them streaming down my cheek.

"Don't cry my dear. I won't ever leave you. I'll always be part of the sea, same as you," my grandmother said.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you," I cried.

"Live your dream. Fulfil your destiny. See the world," my grandmother spoke.

"How can I? I can't leave you. I'm not strong enough," I cried.

"My dear, you're stronger than you know," my grandmother said wiping my tears. "Far stronger. I know you can do this. Just believe in yourself. Follow your heart and you can't go wrong."

I cried harder. My father and mother came back a short time later. The three of this sat there until my grandmother drew her last breath. The next day it seemed to rain harder at the funeral. I hadn't said much since she passed.

I was lost. Could I really travel the world on my own? Was I ready? Could I live my island? My family? Would my father and mother hate me if I disobeyed them and left? I could always come back. Maybe I should just stay here where's it's peaceful and safe… No. I couldn't just stay here. I had to follow my dreams. I had to complete my grandmother's dying wish. I had to fulfil my destiny. I had to leave my home.

After the ceremony I went back to the house and up to my room. I packed a bag with clothes and another bag full of food. I dressed in my normal clothes, now that they were dry. My grandmother's bracelet was the finishing touch. I snuck downstairs and stole some money I knew they used to buy things if they could not trade with Kyoshi Island. I tied the pouch to my skirt. Knowing everyone in the village was asleep I made my way to the dock where our boats were tied. The rain was picking up but I couldn't let that stop me.

I took a small boat and sailed away without being noticed. Things were going smoothly when the storm really started to pick up. The waves were building hundreds of feet. I tried to use my bending to help but it did little. The strong wind was causing my sail to tear.

"Ocean spirits can you hear me? Why are you acting this way?" I called out.

Of course no one replied.

"Grandmother? I'm trying here but I don't know if I can do this. Please help me!" I called out again.

Again no reply. One of my bags flew off the ship and into the water.

"Come back here!"

I tried to bend it back but when my hands left the ship chaos followed. All I remember was some sort of wood hitting me in the back of the head before I was knocked out.

Consciousness started to come to me. I heard the ocean but I didn't feel my boat beneath me. Instead it sort of felt like a bed. I blinked my eyes open, still feeling groggy. The first thing I noticed was that I was stripped to my underclothing. The second thing I noticed was the fire insignia on the wall. Panicking, I tripped out of bed. Standing to my feet took some effort due to the pain in my head and legs.

Forgetting I lacked clothing, I made it to the door and opened it. No one stood in the halls. I made my way to the stairs leading to the deck. Voices behind me were getting closer making me go faster. I struggled up the steps to the deck. All heads turned to me.

"She's up," one man said.

"Someone tell Prince Zuko," another said.

A man ran off towards the tower looking thing. All the people surrounding me were from the Fire Nation. I had been captured. How could I let this happen? What if they found out who I was? They'd force me to tell where the rest of my people were. I had to get out of here. I made my way to the railing. There was no land in sight. How was I going to get out of here? I was still dazed and confused. My head was pounding.

"You girl!" an angry voice called.

Considering I looked to be the only girl on deck, I assumed the voice was talking to me. I turned to see a tall boy around my age standing there. He had a large scar over his left eye. His hair was in a high ponytail. His clothes seemed to be Fire Nation armor. Next to him stood a much older man. He was shorter and clothed similarly. But this man had a small, pleasant smile on his face.

I took in their appearance before passing out. I noticed that no one bothered to catch me.

 **So what did you think? Please Review and let me know. I probably won't have any more songs in my fanfiction, but once more. Hope you all loved it and agreed it was perfect. The idea of this story did not originate from that movie, but I did use the idea of having the grandmother die from it. Still don't own it though. Tell me where you think the title came from... if it's not obvious enough. Haha. Please Review! I'll add another chapter tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone! Hope you liked the first chapter. The title and song came from the movie Moana. Love it! But sadly don't own it. Here's chapter two! Happy reading and please review!**

 **Thank you to joker's revenge and Zadria Cerulean for following this story! Love you!** **This chapter is dedicated to you both!**

 **The Human World… It's a Mess**

 **(Imprisoned)**

There was something wet on my face… The Storm! I was in the middle of a terrible storm and I had passed out! My eyes shot open. I was surprised that I wasn't on my boat in the middle of the ocean with a horrible storm raging on. Instead there was a wet cloth on my forehead and an old man sitting next to me. Where had I seen him again?

Oh right. It was coming back to me now. I was on a Fire Nation ship. This man was on the deck standing next to another man. He smiled down at me.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" he asked.

Did a Fire Nation solider just ask me how I was feeling? With a real smile on his face? Was I still dreaming? Confusion must have been plastered onto my face.

"You look well enough. My name is Iroh. What is your name?" he asked.

Iroh? General Iroh? Dragon of the… something? Wasn't he the brother of the Fire Lord or something? There was little information our island received.

"General… Iroh?" I croaked sitting up.

"Here," Iroh said handing me a cup of water.

I looked at it. Did he expect me to trust him and drink it?

"If I had wanted you dead I wouldn't have saved you in the first place," Iroh said.

He made a good point. I took a sip. It felt amazing done my dry throat. I downed all of it before politely handing it back to him.

"So tell me your name," Iroh said.

"Why should I tell you anything, General?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Just call me Iroh," he insisted. "I mean you no harm. What will telling me your name do?"

"Mikaila, sir."

"What a beautiful name for a lovely girl."

"Flattery will get you nowhere General."

"It's Iroh. And I have no intentions on 'getting anywhere' as you say."

"Then what purpose do I have for being here?"

"I told you. We rescued you. We came across you on drift wood. You looked cold, hungry, and hurt. I had you taken onto the ship. Your belongings are there."

Iroh pointed to my bag on the ground and my clothes neatly folded on a chair in the corner. I forgot I was still underdressed.

"So where are you from? Why were you sailing in the first place?" Iroh asked.

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I suppose. It's essential for getting to know someone."

"I wish not to get to know you nor for you to know me."

"Maybe not yet but you'll want some sort of company while aboard."

"When will I get off?" I asked suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Unfortunately it's not up to me. My nephew is charge of this vessel. He authorizes when and who come on and off this ship."

"Your nephew? The one with the scar?"

"The very same."

"Nephew? Prince Zuko… is that who he is? Prince of the… Fire Nation?"

"Do you not know much?"

"Not really. I know enough. I had planned to stay far from the war."

"That's very hard nowadays."

"You're the first people associated with the Fire Nation I've met in my whole life."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Now no more questions. I'm tired of answering them."

"Very well."

Iroh stood up. He walked toward the door. He paused and looked back before leaving.

"My nephew requested I come get him the moment you wake. I imagine he'll want to ask you questions as well. I can delay him if you wish," Iroh said.

"No. I'll get it over with," I replied.

Iroh almost shut the door when I spoke again.

"Thank you sir, uh, Iroh," I said.

He smiled at me before closing the door. I stood up and decided to get some clothes on. Whether Prince Zuko or someone else came to get me, I should probably be dressed. Putting on my regular clothes, I checked my bag. It was the one with all my clothes, meaning all my food drowned to the ocean floor. On top of my clothes was my money pouch and grandmother's bracelet.

I put it on and decided to look around the room. There wasn't much to it. Besides the bed, two chairs, and insignia, there was a small desk. There was only blank paper and a quill in the drawers. A few minutes later someone knocked on my door, nearly scaring me. The man entered without waiting for me to say anything.

"Prince Zuko wishes to speak to the prisoner," he said.

Prisoner? I was a prisoner! I thought I here just till we found land or something. Did he expect to keep me? I simply nodded and followed the man. He brought me up to the deck. Men were busy working but that didn't stop them from looking over at me. Prince Zuko was staring at the ocean at the bow of the ship. The man brought me as close as possible then stopped.

"Prince Zuko, the prisoner," the man said before leaving.

The prince still faced the ocean not saying anything. I stood there calmly trying not to make him angrier than he seemed.

"Your name?" he asked coldly.

"Mikaila," I replied.

"Where are you from?"

Crap. Where was I from? I was going to say an Earth Kingdom but from what my grandmother told me, I didn't look very much like someone from there. I looked more like I was from the Water Tribe.

"I won't ask again."

Prince Zuko had turned his head and asked me sharply.

"The S-South Pole," I blurted out.

He turned all the way toward me. He suddenly became more interested in me.

"Really?" he asked unconvinced.

"I was born there," I said more confidently. "But I haven't been there in a long time."

Yeah, like ever.

"Why did you leave?"

"Personal reasons."

"As someone who kindly saved _your_ life. I deserve a little more information than that."

"I wished to travel."

"Where have you gone?"

"Mostly drifting from island to island. Nothing exciting."

"Island? Ever been to Kyoshi Island?"

I did **not** like how this conversation was going.

"C-Can't say that I have."

"So you haven't seen the Avatar?"

The what? The Avatar? His question definitely threw me off. Wasn't the Avatar dead? Didn't he die a hundred years ago?

"I was believed he died a long time ago."

Prince Zuko walked closer to me. He started to circle me. It made me nervous.

"Of course, many people think that. But he's alive. I've seen him myself."

My eyes widened. Wow. The Avatar alive? He could win the world. Maybe we could come out of hiding and still be safe.

"I haven't seen him if that's what you're wondering."

"I can see that. But there is something about you… I can't place it but something special about me."

"There's nothing special about me."

"Don't lie to me! I can feel it. Are you a bender?"

"Yes. A water bender."

"That's impossible."

"Why is that?"

"There are no more water benders in the southern tribe."

My eyes widened in panic. Oops. That couldn't have gone worse.

"So tell me. Who. Are. You."

I gulped. Thankfully, a man ran up to Prince Zuko.

"The Avatar has been spotted," the man said.

"Excellent. Take the prisoner back to her room. Make sure she stays there," Prince Zuko ordered before walking off.

"Yes sir," the man saluted.

The man brought me back to my room. I heard it lock from the outside. I sighed. It didn't look like I was going anywhere anytime soon.

It was a little boring being in a room with nothing to do. To make matters worse, I was absolutely starving. When was the last time I ate something? Iroh never did tell me how long I out for. I also missed being near my elements. There was no earth for miles. Water was close but without a porthole, I couldn't see it. It was hard to try to feel and connect it.

I sat on my bed, sitting there as time went by. Taking this time to think of an escape plan, I hadn't come up with anything yet. I'd have to wait until we were close enough to shore before escaping. After that… I didn't know. I was now without a boat. I'd have to walk now and try to buy a boat. Things were getting complicated. A knock came at my door before someone unlocked it and walked in. It was Iroh.

"Afternoon Mikaila. I figured you were probably hungry," Iroh said revealing a tray.

Drool ran down my chin as I quickly stood up. I wiped my chin and controlled myself.

"I'm positively starving," I said.

Iroh brought the food to me. I sat on the bed with him eating on the chair next to me. I downed the food quickly, not caring if it made me looked uncivilized.

"Finished already?" Iroh chuckled.

I blushed.

"Sorry. I'm not sure when the last time I ate was. How long was I out for?"

"We found you on the drift wood two days ago. You woke up late last night. You were only were out for a few hours."

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure."

"I guess my grandmother was wrong."

I looked away. For one, I didn't really want to talk about this topic. Secondly, I didn't want Iroh to have the satisfaction to see me cry. He seemed nice, but he was still Fire Nation.

"Your grandmother?"

I nodded.

"What are you talking about? You seem like a girl who do just about anything."

I laughed lightly.

"You're strange. My grandmother told me I could follow my dreams and travel. I was afraid. She told me I was strong enough to be on my own. She was wrong."

"I think she was right."

"I almost died," I deadpanned.

"True. So you made one mistake. I can tell you're more than you let on."

My eyes widened. There was no way he could tell.

"I hope you grow to enjoy your time here."

"I don't! The sooner I get off this ship the better! You seem like a nice man, but…"

"But?"

"You're still Fire Nation."

I sounded angry. Iroh looked startled at my sudden change in mood.

"What does me being Fire Nation have to do with anything?"

"Everything," I spat out with much venom.

I turned around and refused to look at him anymore. I almost fell for his trap. He wanted me to talk, to share my secrets. I wouldn't let him. There was no way he would get to me. Not him. Not Zuko. They could ask anything they wanted, I wouldn't give in. Play mean, don't speak, and get off the ship as soon as possible. That was my only objective.

Iroh stood up, collected the dishes, and left without a word. Good. His kindness would not get to me. My grandmother was _right_. I was _strong_. I could do this. Once I was off this ship… I could resume my destiny and travel, see the world.

Much time had passed before anyone came to me. I spent that time reflecting. I wondered how my island was doing. My parents surely found my short note and known I had fled. I hoped they didn't hate me. Deep down my mother understood more than my father. My father was just overprotective. Maybe leaving was a bad idea… at least with the terms I left everything.

That island held all my family and friends, the only people I've ever known. Was it right to risk their safety just so I could fulfil my destiny? Grandmother seemed to think so. She trusted and believed in me. I couldn't let her down. Even in this moment, I could feel her with me. The dent in the bed from her sitting down and her hand on my shoulder. She was whispering encouraging words in my ear.

I hummed the song she taught, the one I sang nearly every day. It gave me confidence and reassurance. My path didn't end here. This was just… a minor obstacle I had to overcome. After this, adventure awaited me. I could feel it. That thought left me smiling and I fell asleep.

A guard came some hours later. I stood and he escorted me upstairs without a word. It was early morning. The sunrise was beautiful as always. The breeze and fresh air calmed me. My walk ended inside in a small interrogation looking room. Prince Zuko was already standing in the room. I sat in a chair across from him while the guard tied my hands behind my back. Remember to irritate him. Maybe he'd let me go.

"Leave us," Zuko ordered the guard.

He saluted silently and left without a response. He shut the door, leaving Prince Zuko and I in the room… alone. I cleared my throat and avoided eye contact with him.

"I may have been delayed but I didn't forget our conversation. Tell me who you are," Prince Zuko demanded.

I didn't respond. My plan to make him mad was already working. He stepped closer so he was practically in my face.

"Tell me," He said through clenched teeth.

I spit in his face. He drew back and wiped it. His face looked red beyond anger. Steam was practically coming out of his ears. I didn't see him backhand me till I felt it. If not for the ropes tying me to the chair I would have fallen to the ground. I wanted to rub the pain away from my cheek where he hit me.

"I will not play your games."

I swallowed before giving him what he wanted to hear. At least I wanted him to hear.

"Why do you care? I'm just someone you found in the ocean."

"You lied to me. Why bother?"

"Maybe I didn't want you to know anything about me. I expected to be off the ship by now."

"You'll get off the ship when I say so. Now answer the question."

"The place I come from does not have a name."

"Describe it to me then."

I could tell he was fuming. But honestly he kind of started that way.

"There's a beach and a forest. It wasn't that special. I don't know what you expect to hear from me. What about me interests you?"

"Nothing. I just want to know the truth."

I laughed.

"You don't deserve to know the truth. You don't deserve anything. You're despicable."

"Watch your tongue," Zuko warned.

"Get me off this ship. I hold no value, no information, no purpose. Let me go back to the life I had."

"I'm afraid you're my prisoner. We aren't close to land. For the time being you might as well be willing to talk. It'll make your stay bearable."

"Just being here with you has already made it unbearable. You can toss me back in the sea."

"Trust me I'm close to doing so."

"Good. Don't blame me if you somehow fall in and drown."

Prince Zuko grabbed my chin. I didn't show the fear I was feeling.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"I care nothing for you, Smolder."

His grip tightened.

"What did you just call me?"

In that moment I thought he might kill me.

"Smolder," I repeated carefully.

"My name is Prince Zuko. You will address me as such."

"You are _not_ my prince."

"You frustrate me peasant. Most people like you I encounter shiver in fear."

"I'm not scared of you."

He leaned in close to my ear.

"You will be."

It was the harshest tone he's used with me so far. He released me, leaving me gasping for air. I glared up at him.

"We'll continue this another time," he said before walking out.

He left me tied to that chair. At first I tried to untie myself but that proved pointless. The ropes rubbed painfully against my wrists. I was dying of thirst and hunger. Provoking the prince probably wasn't the best idea. If I answered his questions, he'd find nothing useful and rid of me the next time we came to land.

I sat here starving, dehydrating, and probably smelling terrible. I haven't bathed in a long time and I started to stink. Not to mention I was about to rip my wrists off just so I could stop feeling this pain. I heard the door open behind me. Straightening up, I tried not to show how uncomfortable I was.

"No need for false advertisement, it's not me," Iroh said.

I relaxed. He cut my ropes and I immediately rubbed my wrists. He came around and held out a tray with food and tea on it. I smiled.

"No matter what I have said, you always have shown me kindness."

I took the tray from him and began to eat.

"It's not your fault. You're aboard a strange boat with people you've known to hate. All in all it's a rather awful situation."

I nodded in agreement. The teacup fit into my hands as I brought it to my lips. It was the best tea I've ever tasted.

"This is delicious," I complimented.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me," Iroh replied.

"You brew this?" I asked surprised.

"Do I seem incapable of brewing tea?" Iroh laughed.

I smiled.

"No, that's not what I meant. Aren't you royalty? Why would you bother to do something when you could have someone else do it for you?"

"No one on this ship knows how to make proper tea."

"Then the crew must be indebted to you."

"They all seem appreciative enough."

"Not everyone," I muttered as I took another sip.

"I assume you're talking about my nephew."

I nodded and placed the empty cup on the tray.

"I know he seems cruel and mean."

"Very," I agreed whole-heartedly.

"He's not always like that," Iroh protested.

"Really? Am I just lucky or is this new for him?"

"Provoking him does tend to make him angrier."

"So I've noticed. What is your nephew like then?"

"He's kind and thoughtful, a man with a good heart."

I smiled.

"I can't wait to meet him. If it eases you, I'll try to be civil with him. But I won't answer his questions. He digs for something that isn't there."

"I'm not sure. My nephew is smart. Why would he question you if he didn't believe the answers he would find were useful?"

"You tell me. All he's wanted to know is where I'm from. What importance does that matter to him?"

"I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Idiotic reasons."

"Now, now. You have so much hostility for someone so little."

"Little? I'll try to take that as a compliment."

"I meant no disrespect. I just meant you are young. How old are you?"

"Fifteen. Almost sixteen."

"You're very brave to be on your own."

"Brave or stupid. One of those."

Iroh laughed.

"Your grandmother must be proud to have you in her life."

My face dropped. I looked down at the tray. I shook my head.

"My grandmother passed away."

"I'm sorry."

"She was rather old, a hundred and one. She lived a good life."

"And she was your grandmother?"

"Yes. She had two children, late in life compared to most. One when she was thirty-eight and one when she was forty-five. My uncle was killed by a group of fire benders. My father was the younger one. He didn't have a child till he was thirty-five, my older sibling. She died in child birth. He was too grief-stricken to have another child for five years."

"I'm sorry for your losses."

"Thank you. So may I ask you a question?"

"Of course my dear."

"Did you ever have any children? I mean you're here with your nephew. Doesn't your family miss you?"

"My only son died in the war."

He looked away, tears building up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. He was lucky to have you as his father."

Iroh turned around to face me again. A small smile was on his face.

"Do you know how to play Pai Sho?" Iroh asked.

"I can honestly say I've never even heard of it."

"I'll teach it to you then."

"Are you sure?" I asked shocked.

"Absolutely. Prince Zuko never takes the time to learn the delicately crafted art. He lacks the… patience. I know you will be better anyway."

I giggled.

"I'd have to leave this room," I pointed out.

"I don't fear you will escape," Iroh responded.

"Because you're a better fire bender? Or because we're such good friends now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Because we're in the middle of the ocean," Iroh smiled.

"That's also a good factor," I smiled.

Iroh and I went to the bridge where a game board was set up. Iroh explained the rules to me before we got started. I was a little distracted. From here I could clearly see a shirtless Zuko training on the deck. Not that I found him attractive or anything. He was annoying is all. Honest.

An hour or so later, Iroh and I were still playing Pai Sho. I was starting to get the hang of it, but I was in no means really good. Some of the crew members watched us in their break. It'd be stupid of me to think that they were only interested because of the game. Perverts. I guess having a girl on the ship was rare and rather distracting.

I could tell Iroh was going easy on me. He still won every single time though. He sat there patiently even if I took forever to move a piece. My uncle died when I was really young but Iroh reminded me of him. They were very similar in personalities. He forced me to play games with him since he never had any children.

We spent hours messing around, playing games, talking, and exploring our island. When he died, I was devastated. So was my father. He's the reason my father is strict with the whole 'no leaving the island ever' rule. On one of his trips, a group of fire benders attacked my father and uncle. My father escaped but unfortunately my uncle wasn't so lucky.

Since then, my father has limited trips to only Kyoshi Island and only every few months when we needed supplies.

Iroh moved another tile piece and beat me for probably the seventh time in a row.

"I think you're improving," Iroh teased.

"Just wait till I get the hang of this. You better watch out," I said.

"Can't wait. Maybe I'll finally play against a real opponent," Iroh said.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Prince Zuko asked angrily as he entered.

Everyone stopped. Iroh was the only one who remained calm. I looked into Prince Zuko's eyes, but they were so intense that I had to look away.

"What is the prisoner doing?" Zuko asked.

"We're only playing Pai Sho. It's terribly boring being trapped in her room all day. She needed some fresh air," Iroh stated.

"She's had enough fresh air for today. You," Zuko said pointing to a crew member. "Escort the prisoner to her room. Make sure she doesn't come out."

I stood without complaint.

"Thank you Iroh for teaching me… and for your kindness," I said bowing.

"It was my pleasure dear," Iroh replied.

"Everyone back to work. The Avatar is near! We will not lose him again!" Zuko ordered.

The guard followed close behind me till I made it to my room. He locked the door before heading off. I sighed. I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Iroh didn't seem like a person to lie, so why did Zuko being kind, thoughtful, and goodhearted sound so ridiculous? Oh right, because he was rude, selfish, and annoying.

If Iroh was telling the truth, something must have happened to Zuko for him to act like such a grouch. Whatever his reasons I wasn't going to find the answer in the ceiling that's for sure. Dinner arrived not too long later. It wasn't very exciting, just some bland almost flavorless mush that almost stuck down my throat. A knock came at my door and Iroh entered.

"How's the food?" Iroh asked.

"I wouldn't feed this to the starving," I said.

"I'm sorry to say I've never had the pleasure of eating it before," Iroh stated.

"You can have mine if you want," I offered.

Iroh laughed.

"Unfortunately I've already eaten."

"Come to gloat then I see."

Iroh handed me a small loaf of bread."

"Actual food? What game are you pulling old man?"

"Old? I'm not that old? I look quite good for my age."

"And what age would that be?"

"Respect your elders. It could come back to haunt you."

I smiled. My face softened as I took a piece of bread.

"I still won't tell you anything… not that's there's anything I have to hide. It's just I don't want to endanger my family."

"I have no intentions on having you talk on personal matters."

"Will Zuko let me go soon?"

"I believe he means to drop you off at the next port."

I smiled widely.

"Although I do not know when that could be. We're following a lead on the Avatar."

"Avatar this, Avatar that. Why is the Prince so obsessed with the Avatar?"

Iroh's mood changed. From his happy self he looked a little sad and conflicted.

"Maybe another time. You should get some sleep. You haven't completely healed yet. You'll need your strength."

"For what?"

"I have a feeling you'll need it. Whether you depart tomorrow or have to survive another day with my nephew."

I smiled.

"Thank you Iroh, for everything."

"Good night dear."

Iroh left the room after I settled into bed. I was actually more tired than I first thought. Within a few minutes I was fast asleep.

 _I opened my eyes and found myself in my bed, which was odd since last time I checked I was on a fire nation boat. I went downstairs._

 _"_ _Mother? Father?" I called._

 _No one answered. It was unusually quiet. Going outside hoping to find someone, I was shocked to discover no one was around. It looked to be midday, a perfect time to out and about. Where was everyone?_

 _I felt the cool ocean breeze and the sound of the waves hitting the sand. The sea seemed to call to me and I followed it. Something led me to walk down the beach till I came to the spot where I met my grandmother every day._

 _"_ _Beautiful day, isn't it?"_

 _Her voice made me jump. It couldn't be. But it sounded like my grandmother. I turned around and sure enough there my grandmother stood with a huge smile on her face. Tears flowed down my cheek as I ran to give her a hug. She hugged me back._

 _"_ _I miss you so much," I said._

 _"_ _There's no reason to. I'm always with you," my grandmother said pulling back. "Wherever you go I am there beside you."_

 _"_ _I don't feel you grandmother."_

 _"_ _That's because you haven't tried."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _As long as you remember me, as long as you stay connected to sea and the land you will feel me."_

 _"_ _How can I stay connected to the water and earth when I'm trapped on the boat from the Fire Nation? You were wrong. I'm not strong. A little storm got to me and I was captured. I'm putting everyone's lives at risk."_

 _"_ _Makaila, listen to me. Everything happens for a reason. This is only part of your journey. And I am never wrong."_

 _I smiled._

 _"_ _You are strong. You are brave and wise. I know you would never tell anyone something you wouldn't want them to hear."_

 _My grandmother started to fade._

 _"_ _Where are you going?" I asked frantically._

 _"_ _I must return. You must also go back; you will wake soon."_

 _"_ _Will I see you again? Like this?"_

 _"_ _If destiny allows it."_

 _My grandmother disappeared and I was engulfed in darkness._ Slowly my eyes fluttered open to the poorly lit room on the ship. A soft knock came as Iroh entered.

"Good morning Mikaila," Iroh greeted.

"Good morning. Did I oversleep?" I asked.

"No it's actually quite early. I was wondering if you wanted to company me and watch Zuko practice. The sunrise is always beautiful out here. Afterwards we could have tea and play some Pai Sho."

I smiled.

"That sounds excellent."

"Wonderful. Before you get dressed you're welcome to take a shower. Crew member showers are down another floor and rather disgusting. You can use mine."

"Thanks. I feel like I'm starting to smell terribly."

"Get your stuff and follow me."

I grabbed a clean pair of clothes before following Iroh down the halls. The bathroom was quite elegant and clean. Iroh left the room so I could have some privacy, promising to come get me later. The water was surprisingly warm. It felt good.

I rinsed the awful stench my body and washed my hair. Drying myself off, I put my hair up in the towel as I got dressed. Since I was acting as Water Tribe, I figured dressing the part was probably a good idea.

I wore a light blueish top that went down to right above my belly button with a light blue and white skirt with a darker blue pants that went down to my ankles. My hair was still wet after drying it with a towel so I decided to leave it completely done. Iroh waited for me outside his room.

"I hope I didn't take too long," I said.

"Not at all. Right on schedule," Iroh answered.

Prince Zuko was waiting on the deck with two guys in armor. Thankfully he was also armor instead of pants and no shirt. I sat out of the way while Iroh stood where he could carefully watch and critique if need be.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Zuko asked.

"I asked her to join me. That shouldn't be a problem should it?" Iroh asked.

"Of course it is!" Zuko retorted.

"How come? I'm only here to watch the sunrise. I promise not to get in your way Smolder," I said.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko demanded.

"Let's just focus on the lesson," Iroh interjected.

"Fine. But don't move an inch," Zuko seethed.

"I'll try to be my best. But if I have to sneeze I can't hold it in so don't blame me," I teased.

"I won't blame you if you choke either," Zuko replied.

"I can see how well you two are getting along. Now show we continue? Let's see what you remember from yesterday," Iroh said.

The two Fire Nation soldiers and Prince Zuko got into position. I turned my head to watch the sunrise. It was really beautiful. Remembering my dream with my grandmother, I wanted to try something. I closed my eyes and put my hand on the deck. It was harder without feeling earth beneath my fingers, but eventually I could feel the water. It felt like eternity since I last felt like this. I could feel my grandmother, family, and people in the cool breeze.

Soon enough, Prince Zuko's training was done for the day and he left to go who knows where. Iroh led me inside to the Pai Sho table where he made tea. One of the crew members brought me some delicious food they were making.

"Thank you sir," I said smiling as I took some food.

"Please call me, Rezak," the man said.

"Rezak then. Thank you again. It was really sweet of you," I said.

He blushed and left the tray before leaving quickly. I tilted my head in confusion.

"I thought I smelt better," I said.

Iroh chuckled.

"I do believe you have an admirer," Iroh said.

I blushed.

"I've never had anyone interested in me like that before," I said.

"I find that hard to believe. There wasn't anyone from your from that was special to you?"

"Well there was this one guy… he was more of a friend though."

"I'm sure a lovely girl like you will find a great man someday."

I blushed again.

"You're just trying to distract me so you win."

"Trust me dear, I don't need to distract you to win."

"Hey! I'm only a beginner!"

We laughed and continued playing. A couple hours later, Zuko deemed it time for me to go back to my room. I went without fussing as not to anger him anymore. A guard came to get me some time later and brought me up to the deck. Zuko was talking to another crew member. I waited for them to finish speaking. The other man left leaving me with Zuko.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Hardly. I just wanted to ask you a few more questions," Zuko answered.

"Out here in the open?"

"Would you rather we do it alone in a small room where no one can hear us?"

"Here's fine! What do you want to ask me?" My sweat dropped.

"Why are you scared to tell me where you're from?"

"Why do you want to know so much?"

"I'm asking the questions!"

"Fine. Sor-ry! Why should I tell you? I plan on keeping my people out of the war."

"There's nowhere on earth that can hide from us."

"You think too highly of your nation."

"You should think too lowly for yours."

"I will protect my family, my friends. Not because we hide something of value; we only wish to survive. I don't see why you care."

"Because one day I'll be Fire Lord and I want to make sure the first place I take over is your home," Zuko smiled.

"Over my dead body," I seethed.

"I'd have that arranged but I need you to tell me where it is."

"I'll _never_ tell you. And I'm not going to die by your hands?"

"Oh? And what makes you think that?"

"You're too much of a coward. Killing a young girl? In cold blood? Only a truly evil, despicable man is capable of that. And while I find you rather annoying and mean, you lack a spine. I'm not afraid of you, but you're afraid of hurting me… Smolder."

Zuko gave me the deadliest look I've ever seen. So my 'don't try to provoke him' plan wasn't quite working, but I was too irritated to care.

"I think you've forgotten your place on this ship. Drink all the tea and play all the Pai Sho you want, but you are _no_ guest. You are a prisoner, _my_ prisoner. I think it's time I've treated you as such," Zuko answered coldly.

I was a little phased by his words and tone, but that's not why my eyes widened at that moment. For a moment Prince Zuko believed his words had really shaken me. Until he noticed I was looking behind him.

There stood some sort of tall… island? It was floating above the water and smoke was pouring profusely out of it. A soldier came running over.

"The Avatar was last seen there Prince Zuko," the guard said.

"Very well. Make our way over, we're docking there," Prince Zuko ordered.

"Yes sir," the soldier said before taking off.

"I guess you'll be lucky enough to watch me take done the Avatar," Prince Zuko said.

"How exciting," I said sarcastically.

Our ship was connected to the metal island but no one seemed to be around.

"We're going on!" Prince Zuko announced.

I was about to climb over the ship when Prince Zuko's hand stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Prince Zuko asked.

"I was 'going on' like you said," I stated.

"I didn't mean filthy peasants like you," Prince Zuko said.

"Where do you think I'll go? We're on a metal island in the middle of the ocean," I said.

"Just don't get in the way," Prince Zuko said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I replied.

We walked into a flat opened space. There were walls on two sides with the other two opened to the ocean. There was coal and burn marks everywhere. I coughed with all the smoke. It was apparent that the no one was here anymore. If the Avatar was here, he was long gone. I noticed something shiny on the ground and went over to pick it up.

It was a necklace. The cloth material was a dark material. The stone was a light blue with intricate pattern carved into it. It was beautiful.

"Let me see that," Prince Zuko said taking it from my hands.

He held it in his right hand and furrowed his eyebrows. Without speaking he clenched it and stared up at the sunset.

"The Avatar," he finally spoke.

"The Avatar wears beautiful, girly jewelry?" I asked confused.

"Not the Avatar, someone he is traveling with, a girl," Prince Zuko spoke.

"A girl? How old?" I asked.

"I'd say fourteen or fifteen. Not much older than the Avatar," Prince Zuko stated.

My eyes widened.

"How old is the Avatar? I thought he was really old," I stated.

"Apparently not. He's twelve," Prince Zuko said turning to face me.

I smiled.

"What?" Zuko demanded to know.

"A twelve year-old beat you? Did you threaten to send him to his room?" I teased.

"He's a master air bender! More powerful than you could know!" Zuko said getting a little red from embarrassment.

I laughed lightly.

"I may never get back to land," I teased.

He growled.

"Everyone back to the ship! We must get back on the Avatar's trail," Zuko said storming away.

Provoking Zuko was probably wrong, but it was definitely fun. The ship took off within a few minutes, we sailed after the Avatar. Learning he was only a child was a little weird. Could he defeat the Fire Lord and end the war? Only time could tell.

 **Another Chapter Done! Please Review! How was the length? Please tell me if it feels too short. Also let me know what Disney movie you think the title came from! Let me know if you have any questions. I'll try to update by Thursday or Friday at the latest. Please review! They make me happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's chapter three! Notice that the reviews are seriously lacking... insert sad face. Maybe you guys need more moments with... just realize Zuko and Makaila don't have a ship name... awkward. Tell me what you think it should be. Last chapter was from the Little Mermaid... What else? I don't Avatar the Last Airbender. Enjoy! Please review!**

 **A Little Adventure, A Little Rebellion**

 **(Winter Solstice Part 1: The Spirit World)**

Was what I doing wrong? I grew up being told over and over again that the Fire Nation were our sworn enemies. They'd kill us if they got the chance. While I still believe that in most cases, Iroh was a different story. He was genuinely kind, loving, and goodhearted. At this point, even if I hadn't known him very long, it came to my conclusion that he was an honest man.

I spent almost all my time by Iroh's side. To the point where I felt like a burden, but Iroh didn't seem to mind. He would wake me in the morning to train Zuko while I watched the sunrise. We'd have tea and play a few rounds of Pai Sho. I was improving but he still managed to beat me every time still. Zuko would come sometime after lunch, interrogate me, and then send me to my room. Iroh brought me dinner after he ate his and then I went to bed.

It was a nice routine. It definitely wasn't the adventurous life I was looking for though. Or so I thought.

I woke to the stopping of the ship. It jolted giving me a fright. I quickly dressed before going up to the deck. Sure enough we had reached land. Beautiful, glorious land! Men were busy loading and unloading various things. Prince Zuko wasn't anywhere in sight, but I quickly spotted Iroh.

"Iroh!" I called running over to him.

"Morning Mikaila, did you sleep well?" Iroh asked.

"I did! Are we really on land? Is he going to let me go?" I asked.

Iroh stopped smiling.

"Sorry, Prince Zuko requests that you remain with us for the time being."

"What?! What does he want with me! I want off this boat!"

"Sorry."

I looked at the earth. I was so close. It was right there in front of me but I couldn't touch it. I could feel it, well not literally. My face must have looked so forlorn when Iroh touched my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"I don't see why you can't come with me though. I have important business to attend to," Iroh said.

I perked up.

"Thank you Iroh!"

"But you must not try to escape. Zuko would be furious and I'd be forced to recapture you. Promise me."

"I promise," I said less cheerfully.

"And you have to wear some Fire Nation clothes."

My eyes widened immensely.

"NO WAY! I will not wear your stupid clothing!" I protested.

"Then I guess you better get back to your room."

"Fine," I grumbled.

A few minutes later, I was changed into the dirtiest, loosest clothing we good fine. I hated this more than anything, but I was excited to feel land again. Iroh informed one of the officials where we were going so Prince Zuko would know. His uncle and prisoner going off who knows where. He'll love that.

Iroh brought me to a very secluded part of town. We had to walk awhile. It was in the forest. Walking through some bamboo we came to a clearing. It was surrounded in all directions by rocks or bamboo. By the rocks was a waterfall that flowed into a pool at the bottom.

"What is this place? This is your important business?" I asked.

"It's kind of my own personal hot springs. I come every time we dock here. It feels nice after all the stress of being at sea."

"Sounds refreshing."

"Would you like to go first?"

"No you go ahead. I'll just sit here in the grass."

"Alright," Iroh said beginning to strip down.

My cheeks turned bright red and I turned away. I heard Iroh hang his stuff on a tree before sitting into the pool. He heated it up using firebending. He sighed.

"This feels heavenly," Iroh said.

I laid in the grass staring at the blue sky. If I closed my eyes it felt like being back home.

"It sure is," I agreed.

It was quiet for a few minutes. I looked up at Iroh who sat back with his eyes closed. I vaguely heard light humming.

"How can you trust me so much?" I asked turning away.

Looking over at him even if he was covered underwater felt odd.

"I could run," I finished.

"You wouldn't get very far. Besides, what would you do? You left all your stuff back at the ship."

"I guess you're right. Smolder will mad when he sees that I'm gone."

"Let's not worry about that right now."

I smiled and silently agreed. It couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes later when I heard an annoying voice in the forest, not bothering to be quiet. He pushed past the bamboo. Yep, it was Zuko.

"Uncle it's time to leave. Where are you? Uncle Iroh!"

I opened my eyes and watched their encounter.

"Over here."

"Uncle?"

Zuko noticed Iroh sitting in the pool lounging around lazily.

"We need to move on. We're closing in on the Avatar's trail. And I don't want to lose him," Zuko said for once not sounding angry.

"You look tired Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles?"

"My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!"

And he was back to being angry. That didn't last long.

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. Temperature's just right. I heated it myself," Iroh said using firebending to heat it up again.

"Enough. We need to leave now! Get out of the water!"

"Give us a few more minutes."

"Us?" Zuko asked confused.

He looked over to the side where I was laying the grass. He looked angry. Uh oh. I sat up quickly. He walked a couple steps closer to me.

"What are you doing here? Who said you could get off my boat?" Zuko asked pissed.

"Iroh. He said I could go with him. I just wanted to be on land again," I said sincerely.

"You're only here to try to escape. Get up we're going back to the ship this instant," Zuko ordered.

I stood up.

"Sit down Mikaila," Iroh said calmly.

I sat down.

"What are you worried about? She won't run off. I'm making sure of it," Iroh said.

"You're standing in a pool of water! Who knows what she's planning," Zuko protested.

"Against Iroh? Nothing. Against you. Just wait and see," I snapped.

"The ship is ready, we're leaving now!" Zuko stated.

"Very well," Iroh said standing up.

I saw Zuko bought his hand up and look away as I looked away as well. What the hell!

"Let him stay! Let him stay!" I begged for my eye's sake.

"On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes, but be back at the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you," Prince Zuko said. "And don't try to escape."

His voice was getting quieter. It sounded like he was leaving. Iroh sat back down. My hands were still glued to my face.

"He's left for the moment," Iroh said.

I shook my head.

"I don't think it'll ever leave," I said.

Iroh chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… blind you," Iroh stated.

"I don't know which option is more preferable, stabbing my eyes with sticks, or just ripping them out instead," I said.

Iroh laughed.

"Now, let's take this time to relax."

I laid back down and closed my eyes. Between the breeze and soft grass beneath me it wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep. The last thing I remember was hearing light snoring.

I don't know how much time had passed, but my dreams were disturbed by rumbling. The earth moved violently in our direction. My eyes shot open and I noticed Iroh was trapped in the hot springs. It looked to be earth bended. Five men emerged from the trees as I stood up.

Everything they wore was an annoying green. They didn't wear any shoes, but their hats were ridiculous. I couldn't believe they actually wore that. All in all they were probably earth bender soldiers.

Three surrounded Iroh, ready to fight him if necessary. One was examining his very obvious Fire Nation clothes. One, probably the leader, was walking up to him.

"He's a Fire Nation soldier," the man examining his clothes said.

"He's no ordinary soldier. This is the Fire Lord's brother, the Dragon of the West, the once great General Iroh. But now he's our prisoner," the leader smiled almost evilly.

Iroh stared at all of the soldiers, not bothering to move or speak.

"What about the girl sir?" the man holding Iroh's clothes asked.

All heads were turned to me.

"What is your name girl?" the leader asked.

"Mikaila," I answered.

"She is not Fire Nation. She's my prisoner," Iroh spoke.

"Nice try but I won't believe anything you say. She's wearing Fire Nation clothing. Besides, what idiot leaves their prisoner loose? We know you were asleep. If she was a prisoner she would have tried to escape," the leader said.

"I'm telling you she's not Fire Nation. Let her go," Iroh stated more firmly.

"We'll let the council decide. Tie her up. And make sure he's put into something," the leader said walking back through the bushes.

"Yes sir," all four earth bending soldiers stated.

Three of the guards chained Iroh up and gave him only his underclothing. Something about pulling tricks if he had all of his clothes. They tied my hands with a simple handcuff in front of me. Then they escorted us through the forest to where ostrich horses were tied.

Even if Zuko hadn't have left it was too late to do anything. Was this a good thing? Should I let these soldiers take me to wherever they intended. Surely I could bend and prove I was not Fire Nation. However, the area was seriously lacking in water. And if I earth bended around Iroh, he would instantly know something was up.

I'd only earth bend if it was an emergency. What I started dwelling on was the words the leader spoke. He was right. I was a prisoner, I should have tried to escape when Iroh fell asleep. The question I couldn't answer was, why didn't I?

ZUKO POV

It was nearly nightfall. Where the hell was Uncle Iroh and that peasant? Surely they should have been back by now. Did that girl try to escape? I quickly dismissed that idea. Even if she tried to escape Iroh was way stronger than her. So why weren't they back yet?

I sighed. Uncle Iroh was probably enjoying himself too much to come back yet. Iroh probably knew I wouldn't leave even if he threatened Iroh to come or be left behind.

Iroh knew it was important to track down the Avatar. He was probably the only one on the boat who knew why it was so important. Feeling frustrated I didn't feel like waiting anymore.

"You guys over there," I said calling to some soldiers.

They stopped what they were doing immediately.

"We're going to see what's taking my Uncle so long. Let's hurry! We've already missed too much time as it is," I demanded.

The group followed me to the secluded hot springs. I pushed back a branch.

"Uncle? Uncle where are you?" I stalked angrily over to the rocks.

"Sir, maybe he thought you left without him," a soldier suggested.

"Something's not right here. That pile of rocks," I said.

"Looks like there's been a landslide sir," a soldier said.

"Land doesn't slide up hill. Those rocks didn't move naturally. My Uncle's been captured by earth benders," I reasoned.

"It could have been the girl. She could have used this as a distraction to escape," the soldier stated.

"Maybe but she claims to be a water bender. Then where's my Uncle? His clothes are still here," I said.

"What should we do your highness?" the soldier asked.

"Head back to the ship. Make sure everything is in order for our departure. I'll on go and find my Uncle… and that stupid peasant," I ordered.

"Yes sir," the soldiers saluted.

I boarded my riding animal (rhino?) and took off following the earth bender's trail.

MAKAILA POV

It was dark out now. Too dark to see too far in front of us or behind us. Some of the soldiers carried a lantern. I rode on the ostrich-horse with the leader while Iroh rode on another. I sat behind him sitting sideways. My bottom was starting to feel numb and my back ached from slouching.

Where could they be taking us? Please tell me it was somewhere nearby. I couldn't handle much longer being stuck in the position. My wrists were sore from the metal handcuff. The bastard that put it on didn't realize how tight they were.

Now wasn't the time to complain. All I had to do was sit still and be patient. There was no way for them to pin me as a fire bender. Maybe they would give me some money, clothes, and a new boat. That way I could continue with my travels. Everything was going to be fine. Something about leaving though made my chest ache.

"Where are you taking us?" Iroh asked after a while.

"We're taking you to face justice," the leader said.

I rolled my eyes. The smartass.

"Right but where specifically?" Iroh asked again.

He probably felt how I was feeling right now.

"A place you're quite familiar with actually. You once laid siege to it for six hundred days, but it would not yield to you," the leader said.

My eyes widened. I almost forgot Iroh was a war general for the Fire Nation. Hearing the earth bender say that Iroh, the nicest fire bender I've ever met, tried to take over some place was a little hard to believe. Iroh didn't deny it though.

"Ah, the great city of Ba Sing Se," Iroh said looking up at the sky.

"It was greater than you were apparently," the leader said smirking.

"I acknowledge my defeat at Ba Sing Se. After six hundred days away from home my men were tired and I was tired," Iroh said yawning. "And I'm still tired."

I gasped as Iroh fell off the ostrich horse to the ground. The other ostrich horses stopped immediately. Three guards helped pick him up and back onto the ostrich horse. I noticed that one of Iroh's sandals lay in the dirt unnoticed. I looked over at Iroh confused. He simply put a finger to his mouth, so I didn't say a word. Iroh had a plan to escape. For some reason I was willing to follow it.

Wherever Ba Sing Se was, something told me we still had a long way to go. With my heavy eyes, I leaned against the leader. He stiffened but otherwise did nothing. Somehow managing to find peace and comfort, I drifted off to sleep.

ZUKO POV

It had been hours since I started tracking the earth benders and so far nothing. Where were they taking them? Maybe I took a wrong turn. I did travel all night without sleep. Not that I could miss anything. I'm going to kill whoever took Uncle and that peasant.

What why did I care what they do to her? She was a pain in the ass. It was the perfect opportunity to drop her off somewhere. Nobody said he had to reclaim the annoying thing. But it was always good to have a prisoner. Besides she was hiding something. Why else would she lie about being from the Southern Water Tribe?

She said it was to protect her village from the Fire Nation. Ba Sing Se was the only place that I could think of that wasn't under the Fire Nation's control. Telling him she was from there shouldn't have been a problem. But she was so far from Ba Sing Se. The girl did say she wanted to travel. Was that a lie too?

What did he care? I was going to capture again and make her tell me what she was hiding. That was that.

Something caught my eye. It was in the middle of the road. Was it a shoe? I jumped off my animal kneeled down and picked it up. It was a shoe, but was it Iroh's? How could I tell? Ugh I was going to have to smell it. I sniffed it. That was the worst stench I've ever smelt.

"Ugh. Yeah that's Uncle Iroh," I stated.

I hopped back on and continued. They had to be close. Picking up speed, I tried to distract myself from the smell of the horrid shoe.

MIKAILA POV

The constant light bouncing up and down awoke me the next morning. The soldiers didn't look at the least fazed of traveling all night. Iroh was wide awake and watching the path ahead of us.

My stomach growled. I held it with my hand hoping that somehow made it stop so no one could hear it. But it was unbearable. Who cares if I wasn't supposed to talk to anyone? The silence was killing me and I was hungry.

"Excuse me sir?" I asked politely.

The leader didn't answer me. I tried again.

"Mr. earth bending leader? Can I ask when we'll eat?" I asked.

"We'll eat when we get there," he answered.

"When will that be?" I asked.

He didn't answer. My eye twitched. I groaned. Grandmother was right. Earth benders were stubborn.

"Fine, I'll just sit here and starve," I stated whining.

"Don't be so dramatic. You can go a day without food," the leader said sounded annoyed with me.

"I didn't eat anything yesterday either! I'm not exactly on a luxury cruise. I'm a prisoner," I stated.

"So you've tried to tell us. If you don't stop talking I'll make sure you never eat," the leader said ending the discussion.

Well then. He's certainly quite the gentlemen! I angrily sat there glaring at him wishing for a moment his head would blow up in flames.

Of course that didn't happen and we spent hours riding. Why were we going so far for a trial? I mean I know Iroh is the brother of the Fire Lord and a general of the Fire Nation but why was this so… never mind. Thinking about it made perfect sense.

We rode for another hour or so in complete silence when we arrived at a mountain. The ostrich horses took a trail on the side with the mountain to our left and a cliff to our right. Iroh sat normally but then looked ahead of us and gasped. I turned but didn't see anything. I looked back at Iroh, raising my eyebrow. What did he see? Iroh made another noise as he followed whatever he saw to behind us. I still didn't see anything.

"What's the problem?" the leader asked.

"Nothing," Iroh said still looking behind us.

Then he looked at the soldier and perked up.

"Actually, there is a bit of a problem. My old joints are feeling sore and achy. And these shackles are too loose," Iroh said.

Wait… what?

"Too loose?" the leader asked confused.

I didn't blame him; I was on the same boat. Was this part of Iroh's plan to escape? But how was tightening the chains helping anything?

"That's right. The cuffs are loose and they jangle around and bump my wrists. It would help me if you would tighten them so they wouldn't shake around so much," Iroh said smiling.

Either Iroh was a genius… or honestly insane.

"Very well," the leader said. "Corporal, tighten the prisoner's handcuffs."

The man jumped off the ostrich horse. The leader turned to me.

"Are your cuffs too loose as well?" he asked.

I brought them closer to my chest.

"Nope! I mean… they're fine," I said.

The leader nodded to the soldier who walked closer to Iroh. I saw Iroh breathe on the cuffs as the soldier touched them. The cuffs turned a bright red and the soldier screamed. He fell to his knees cradling his burnt hand.

Meanwhile Iroh jumped off the ostrich horse, jumped up in the air, and with his feet fire bended. The fire landed between two ostrich horses. They panicked and backed away. All the ostrich horses started freaking out. I screamed as the one I was on bucked me off. I fell on the ground with a thud. Iroh rolled across the ground and down the cliff.

Iroh was a genius, a bloody genius… a bloody genius who left me! Damn him. I heard Iroh grunting as he rolled rapidly down the hill probably in a bit of pain. That slightly made me feel better.

The leader noticed and earth bended to stop Iroh. Iroh was now stuck in tons of dirt. The leader pulled me up. He held me with one arm as he used the earth bend down the cliff side which I noticed slopped instead of going straight down. Two earth benders followed him. They slid down to where Iroh was trapped.

"He is too dangerous, Captain. We can't just carry him to the capital. We have to do something now," a soldier stated.

"I agree," the Captain, the leader, said throwing me down on the ground. "He must be dealt with immediately and severely."

Iroh spit out a rock and smirked. Was this seriously still part of his plan?! Nearly killing me just so he could be captured again? Forget I called him a genius. The Captain grabbed my arm pulling me half up.

"You'll be dealt with too," the Captain said.

"P-Please. I'm not Fire Nation. I can water bend. Just let me show you," I pleaded.

"Enough of your tricks. We won't fall for them again," the Captain said. "You shall suffer the same fate."

I widened my eyes. Whatever he was planning to do couldn't have been good.

ZUKO POV

The ostrich horse tracks, what I believed the earth benders to be riding, where still clearly visible. And they looked fresher too, which was a good sign. I was tired of tracking down my Uncle and prisoner. It shouldn't be too long now.

Suddenly, I heard a large animal making a noise from the sky. Turning around I saw the flying bison I've been chasing.

"The Avatar," I said moving the reigns and started heading the other direction.

I knew there was a small village close by. That's where the Avatar must been hiding for the moment. Looking back at the trail of where the earth benders had headed I felt conflicted. But then changed back to follow my Uncle. He was going to owe me after this. That peasant too. This is the second time I've gone out of my way for her.

Traveling another few miles I could hear voices up ahead. That sounded promising.

MAKAILA POV

The earth benders created a huge hole in the ground for all of us to fit. The soldiers surrounded us. My hands were tied next to Iroh's on a huge boulder beneath us. What were they planning to do?

"These dangerous hands must be crushed," the Captain said.

WHAT?! Crushed?! I needed my hands! There was no way I was letting this jerk get away with that. Damn it all, I didn't care if Iroh figured out I was a dual-bender. My hands were more important. Otherwise I wouldn't be any kind of bender.

The Captain grunted as he earth bended a giant boulder from the ground. It rose in the ground above our hands. Okay Makaila, you can do this. Just focus. The Captain released the rock, but right before I was about to earth bend the rock away, Prince Zuko kicked it away. It crumbled as it hit the hole's wall.

Where did he come from? Not that I was complaining. He did just save me from revealing my secret. Zuko's foot came down on the chains, breaking them away like it was nothing. Iroh was free however my wrists were still chained to myself.

"Excellent form Prince Zuko," Iroh said standing up.

His chains weren't connected but they still hung down a bit. That didn't seem to bother him though.

"You taught me well," Prince Zuko said getting into positon.

Not well enough! I was still trapped you idiot. How I wish I said that out loud, but it seemed like an inappropriate time to do so.

I sat on the ground still watching as the earth bender soldiers all surrounded Prince Zuko and Iroh. Both sides were ready to fight at the slightest movement.

"Surrender yourselves. It's five against two. You're clearly outnumbered," the Captain said smirking.

"Ah that's true. But you are clearly outmatched," Iroh said.

Iroh and Zuko smirked. What was guys and smirking? Seriously. The Captain leapt and turned hitting the ground sending rocks towards us. The other four earth benders threw rocks at the same time. Iroh spun his chains and used it to smash the rocks. Prince Zuko fire bended at two earth benders, making them fly back. One crushed himself with his own rock. Haha nice.

While Zuko was busy smirking… again with the smirking… two earth benders created a giant boulder and hurled it at Zuko.

"Look out!" I cried.

Zuko spun but didn't have time to stop it. Chains wrapped around the boulder, stopping it from hitting its target. Iroh spun the chains and the giant boulder hit the two soldiers. They flew backwards. The Captain rose multitudes of boulders and shot them at Prince Zuko. He easy dodged them. He spun in a cool way crouching down and fire bending at the earth bender.

He stopped the flames with his hat. It was still a stupid hat in my opinion. He created two giant pillars of rocks. Zuko gasped. I smirked (just because I had to) and focused on the earth. I could feel what I was looking for. Jumping in front of Prince Zuko and Iroh, I sprung water from underneath the ground hitting the Captain in the back. He fell over with all the rocks falling on top of him. I walked over to him.

"I told you I was a water bender," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

He groaned. Prince Zuko put his hand on Iroh's shoulder.

"Now what you put on some clothes?" Prince Zuko asked.

"Please," I begged.

Iroh laughed.  
"I think that's the first time we've seen you water bend," Iroh said dusting himself off.

"I wasn't lying. I really am a water bender," I said.

"But not from the south pole," Zuko said crossing his arms over his chest.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"All the water benders from the south pole were captured a long time ago," Zuko replied.

"Could be true. The girl traveling with the Avatar is a water bender from the south pole," Iroh pointed out.

"Fine then. Tell me her name," Zuko said.

I paled.

"Um…" I said.

"See she doesn't even know her name," Zuko said.

"Do you know her name? Because you don't even seem to know mine," I said.

"Of course I know her name! Just don't ask me what it is! And I know your name. I just choose not to use it," Zuko said angrily.

"Like I choose not to use yours, Smolder," I stated.

"Peasant!" Zuko retorted.

"Children, stop fighting," Iroh said.

"Peasant here wouldn't hurt me. She likes me too much," Zuko said smirking.

"What?! Whatever gave you that idiotic thought?" I asked angrily.

"Look out!" Zuko called in a rather annoying feminine voice.

"I do not sound like that!" I protested.

"You didn't want me to get hurt," Zuko teased.

"As much as I wanted to see your giant airhead get hit by that boulder, you saved my life so I figured the least I could do was tell you a rock was coming. If you were too slow to move that would've been your fault," I stated.

"Whatever you say," Zuko teased.

I growled at him. Iroh gripped the chains and managed to get them off. Mine were still bruising my wrists.

"Think you can take mine off for me?" I asked lifting my hands up.

Iroh smiled but was stopped by Zuko.

"Prisoners should be locked in chains. You will stay in them," Zuko stated angrily.

"These chains are cutting off my circulation. If you don't break them off I'll break your face instead," I stated equally as angry.

"Here let me," Iroh offered.

He easily took them off. I immediately rubbed them. They were a little bruised.

"You okay?" Iroh asked.

"I'll be fine. How about you? You're the one that rolled down the cliff… and left me," I said a little annoyed.

"Sorry. But there wasn't much I could do," Iroh said.

"It's fine. I didn't expect anything else," I said.

Iroh looked like he was about to say something so I cut him off.

"Let's get going. I'm starving," I said.

We climbed out of the hole and headed to where Zuko kept what I assumed he used to travel on. He threw Iroh some clothes.

"Got any food?" I asked.

"Ran out a few hours ago. You can wait until we get back to the ship," Zuko stated.

"I really can't," I said.

Looking at the tree next to us I smiled. I ran over to it. Reaching up I grabbed a fruit.

"What is that?" Zuko asked.

"Food. We have these all over on my is–where I'm from," I stated.

I offered Zuko the one I had but he declined.

"There's no way I'm eating that," Zuko said.

"May I have one?" Iroh asked.

I smiled and handed him the one I held. He took a bite.

"Mmm this is good. Prince Zuko you should really try one," Iroh stated.

"Fine just give me one now," Zuko grumbled.

"Where are your manners?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

He growled.

"Please," Prince Zuko said quietly through his teeth.

"That's all you had to say," I said smiling.

Looking up at the tree, there weren't any more fruit close to the ground. I went over to the trunk and started climbing.

"Don't fall my dear," Iroh called.

"Don't worry. I climb trees all the time," I said.

Reaching the very top I looked across all the tops of the trees. A breeze flew by across my face, cooling me down. I patted the tree gently.

"What I wouldn't give to earth bend right now," I said quietly.

"What are you doing up there? I thought you were getting fruit!" Zuko called.

"Sorry! I spaced out for a minute," I said.

"Well hurry up! We have somewhere to be!" Zuko called impatiently.

"Hold on," I said.

Picking two fruits, I started climbing down and jumping off when I was close to the ground. I dusted myself off.

"Here you can have this one. It'll taste better," I said handing him one.

"Whatever," Prince Zuko said snatching it from my hand.

He bit into it and I noticed his face softened. Zuko liked it. That made me smile.

"So where is this somewhere we have to be?" I asked.

"I'll explain on the way. Let's go," Zuko said.

Zuko got on first, then Iroh, and me taking the end. We took off in the opposite direction to wherever Zuko wanted to go. Not too long later, the only sound was Iroh's obnoxious snoring. I wasn't all that tired yet, but I was bored.

"So Smolder, tell me where we're going," I stated.

Zuko didn't reply. He was focused on holding the reigns and staring straight ahead.

"If you don't talk to me, I'll have to find another way to entertain myself," I said.

Still no response. Two can play this game. For no apparent reason, other than to annoy Zuko, I started humming softly. Zuko stiffened a little but didn't say anything. Determined to make him say something even if it was to yell at me, I hummed louder. Then it came to the point where even I couldn't stand it.

"Knock it off!" Zuko yelled.

Somehow Iroh didn't stir.

"So you do know how to talk. For a minute there I thought you lacked the basic knowledge of communicating," I teased.

"I was trying to ignore you," Zuko said.

"Ignore me? What on earth for?" I asked sweetly.

"I enjoy the silence," Zuko said.

"What is it with men and silence?" I asked.

"What is it with women and talking?" Zuko countered.

"We don't like to be bored. I'm so bored! Why won't talk to me? Is it because you're you and I'm so beneath you?" I asked.

"No, that would make me a jerk," Zuko stated.

"Too late," I muttered.

Zuko didn't reply for a moment.

"Why won't you call me by my name?" Zuko asked suddenly serious and calm.

"Where are we going?" I asked folding my arms.

"I'll tell you if you answer my question," Zuko stated.

"Fine. I'll agree because if we don't we'll spend the whole time going back and forth. And I'm honestly tired of your whining," I said.

I could practically see steam coming from Zuko as he clenched his fists tighter on the reigns.

"You haven't earned it yet," I simply stated.

"Earned it?" Zuko asked confused.

"I only call people I like by their names. If you want me to call you by your name you better be nice to me," I said.

"Don't hold your breath," Zuko stated.

"Just you wait Smolder, I'm a very likable person," I said.

"I find that hard to believe," Zuko said.

"So why do you call me 'peasant' or 'prisoner'? Couldn't come with anything better?" I asked.

"Well you are what I call you are you not?" Zuko asked smirking.

"Well you're an ass but you don't see me calling you that?" I asked.

His smirk instantly fell being replaced by my smirk.

"You know you're fun to talk to when you aren't yelling. People back home tend to avoid me," I said.

"How lucky for them," Zuko said.

"I think we're done talking you jerk," I said looking away.

"The Avatar," Zuko whispered so quietly I almost missed it.

I turned to him again.

"That's where we're going. I know where he is," Zuko said.

I was about to ask some more questions when Zuko interrupted me.

"No more questions! I can only stand you for so long!" Zuko yelled.

I smiled. We didn't talk anymore after that. Just drifted away in comfortable silence. I spent my time looking at the stars. The trees covered most of the sky but every so often I got a glimpse of the beautiful dark blue sky.

It took me by surprised when I realized I had started to hum again. What caught me more by surprise was the fact that Zuko didn't ask me to stop. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Shut up!" Zuko said.

Never mind.

Another chapter done! Even got some Zuko POVs. Next chapter will be posted Sunday at the latest. Is this a good story? I know there isn't much to it yet but I promise it will get better! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! On time like I promised! Last chapter title was from Tangled! Guess this one! Hope this chapter isn't too confusing with all the changes in POVs. Couldn't be helped. Hopefully it's a little interesting too now that I don't have to make up most of the chapter lol. Thanks to brave-story! This chapter is dedicated to you! So enjoy and Please Review! Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Avatar :(**

 **Like Fire, Hellfire**

 **(Winter Solstice Part 2: Avatar Roku)**

A few miles felt way longer than it should have been. With the recent events of being forced to sit on different animals' backs, I felt I deserved a good night sleep in bed. However, Zuko's plans seemed to spite mine.

My wrists were still sore from the chains tightening them. I rubbed them trying to soothe the irritated skin. Stretching caused my back to crack. It felt good, only relieving pain for a short time period. But what was adventure without a little pain?

Iroh still slept in front of me. His snoring didn't seem to bother Zuko in the least, unlike my humming. He was probably just used to Iroh's snoring that he didn't hear it anymore, which seemed impossible to believe.

Speaking of which, Zuko and I hadn't talked for a while. Not since we had that… whatever you want to call it. It was pretty dark out and I wondered how much further the Avatar was located. What would happen once we found him? Would I just there a watch they fight? Should I help the Avatar? Should I help Zuko? I shook my head.

That was probably the last thing I should do, help the enemy. It still seemed odd that the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation was chasing the Avatar. Did he volunteer? Why would he willingly leave his palace to stay on a crappy ship to chase a child? Although traveling the world did seem to have its perks. Somehow I didn't think Zuko's reasons were close to mine.

The change in scenery came suddenly. One moment we were riding through the forest, the next we turned off the path and came to an empty clearing. Well, it was empty now. My heart fell. As far as I could see the trees were burnt nearly to the ground. The Fire Nation had destroyed all of this life? I felt tears building up.

I noticed Zuko grip the reigns a little tighter. It was hard to read his face when you couldn't see it. He better not have been the reason this place was a wasteland. After a while, we entered back into a dense forest again. I stared back at the burnt land one more time.

"Monsters," I whispered looking down.

"Truly."

I looked up. Iroh was still asleep and Zuko didn't look as he had moved. I probably imagined that. If Zuko had agreed with me in calling his nation a monster, what did that make him? I guess it still made him a monster. He was the one looking for the world's last hope after all.

A village came into sight ahead of us. But it looked pretty destroyed. Buildings were knocked down and the wall looked damage. We entered silently through the side in a part of the damaged wall. Iroh woke up, yawning and stretching. He sat straight up. Zuko jumped down.

"Stay here," he ordered.

Zuko walked to a house and stopped as a man came out. He said some words before shoving the guy through the door. I wanted to hear what was going on but unfortunately I couldn't hear a word from here.

ZUKO POV

Walking up to the door I heard someone moving around inside. Their footsteps got loud; they must be coming outside. I stood there waiting as a middle-aged man came out rubbing his head. He must have been startled by me.

"Having trouble sleeping?" I asked.

Before he could respond I shoved him back through the door, which didn't break surprisingly. He hit the ground with a thud.

"Seen the Avatar lately?" I asked walking inside.

The man looked scared. Good, as he should be.

"The A-Avatar? He hasn't passed through here," the man said softly.

Which I knew was a lie.

"Don't lie to me! I saw his bison in the sky earlier. It landed nearby. Tell me where he is," I demanded.

The man gulped.

"The Avatar was here," the man said looking down. "But he's gone now. He was only here to help our people. I don't know where he went."

"You're lying! WHERE IS HE?" I yelled.

"Even if I knew where he was going I wouldn't tell you Prince Zuko," the man said.

Instead of exploding, I calmed down. The tense man relaxed. He stood back up slowly. I smirked.

"You know, it's ashamed that part of the village was destroyed," I said.

"Nothing that can't be rebuilt," the man said confused.

My hand heated up and a flame floated above my palm. The man looked scared again.

"If you don't tell me where the Avatar is, there wouldn't be any village left to be rebuilt," I threatened.

The man looked down and nodded.

"He went to the Fire Temple to speak with Avatar Roku," the man said.

"Avatar Roku has been dead for many years," I said stepping forward in a threatening way.

The man took a step back in fear.

"He believes he will make contact with him on the solstice. That's all I know, I swear! Please spare my village," the man pleaded.

I disengaged the fire. The man took a deep breath.

"If the Avatar is not there, I'll come back… and burn this village to the ground," I promised.

I walked out of the house leaving the man there in fear. I didn't think he was lying. He sounded sincere… at the least out of fear. Walking back outside, Iroh sat there calmly. As what I did didn't faze him. Probably because he's used to it. Makaila on the other hand looked surprised. Saying nothing, I climbed back on, grabbing the reigns, and taking off. We rode in silence a little longer before Makaila spoke.

"Where are we going now? I thought you said the Avatar was there," Mikaila said.

"He's moved on but I know where he's heading," I responded.

Something about my tone must have startled Makaila, because she didn't ask any more questions. After an hour or so we arrived back at the ship. The trip was faster considering we ran most of the way. Giving directions to the helmsman and crew I decided to get a few hours more of sleep before having to fight the Avatar. I noticed Makaila awkwardly standing near my door.

"Why aren't you in your room?" I asked tensely.

"When will you let me go? I thought since we were on land you'd set me free," Mikaila stated.

"You should have no reason to believe that. You're my prisoner and I won't let you out of my sight. Now go to your room," I said angrily.

Makaila looked ready to fight but ended up nodding before turning around, heading to her room. I let out a sigh as I landed on my bed.

Pull it together Zuko. You _can't_ let the Avatar escape, you _won't_ let him escape this time. He's merely a child. You're a strong fire bender. Just remember what Uncle taught you and everything will be fine. I won't let the Avatar surprise me anymore. It won't happen this time.

MAKAILA POV

Men shouting and running around stirred me from my sleep. I can only imagine we were close to the Avatar. Feeling weird just sitting around I dressed and made my way to the upper deck. As I predicted men were busy in a much faster matter. Surprisingly Zuko and Iroh were nowhere in sight; I found it a little odd. Where were we anyway?

Commotion above caught my attention. Zuko was on top of the tower looking through something. Looking in the sky I saw an animal flying in the sky. Knowing the way, I went inside and climbed up the steps to the top. There was only one other guard up here. Iroh spoke and I waited in the doorway.

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters, of all the foolish things you've done in your sixteen years Prince Zuko this is the most foolish," Iroh said sternly.

"I have no choice Uncle," Zuko said without looking away from his looking device.

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?" Iroh asked a little angry before calming down. "What if you're caught?"

"I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home," Zuko said finally turning around.

Prince Zuko was banished? Then why is he chasing the Avatar? Why was he banished in the first place? I never believed the Fire Lord to be a good man, but hearing more and more of him made me realize how much of truly awful man he was. Iroh crossed his arms over his chest.

"You give him too much credit. My brother's not the understanding type," Iroh stated.

Yeah no kidding. Zuko didn't reply but looked through his small machine instead.

"There they are," Zuko whispered.

He turned swiftly and looked up at the window above.

"Helmsmen, full steam ahead!" Zuko ordered.

Deciding something was going to happen, I quickly turned and ran down the steps. More soldiers were on the deck I assumed to get ready to fight. I stood off to the side, clearly unnoticed. Zuko and Iroh emerged as something from the ground rose. It smelt terrible; I nearly gagged. It looked like some sort of weapon of some sort.

Zuko stood proudly next to the weapon. Most of it was machine but on the end sat a rock with some sort of liquid on it. Iroh stood next to Zuko fanning himself.

"Really Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?" Iroh asked.

I agreed whole-heartedly. Wait. Shoot them down? What did that mean? Without a word, Zuko fire-bended the rock. It caught fire. Zuko rose his left hand.

"On my mark," he told a soldier standing close to the weapon.

Zuko's hand dropped.

"Fire!" Zuko stated.

The soldier cut the rope and the ball of fire was launched into the air toward the flying animal. It was safe to assume the Avatar was on whatever it was. My eyes widened. He thought _this_ was the best course of action? The animal served and the ball of fire landed in the ocean. Zuko growled. His face softened as he looked ahead.

Turning I saw what looked to be ships across the sea as far as I could see. Both our eyes widened.

"A blockade," Zuko stated.

"Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you," Iroh said simply.

Zuko looked unamused. And I knew we weren't doing that, easy, smart choice. Zuko walked closely to the front of the ship. Unconsciously, I followed, still on the side of the ship.

"He's not turning around," Zuko said almost sounding surprised.

What's the Avatar thinking? If all the ships had weapons like Zuko he was going to get hurt or worse. Iroh spoke beside Zuko.

"Please Prince Zuko, if the Fire Nation captures you there's nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar," Iroh tried to reason.

Zuko looked down scrunching his eyes. He tensed up and I could only think he was debating on what to do. Please pick the best choice.

"I'm sorry Uncle," Zuko stated softly. "Run the blockade!"

Of course he would pick the other option just to spite me. Zuko turned his head and finally noticed that I was standing there. He looked angry.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zuko asked.

"Um… I don't really know. Heard all the commotion from downstairs. I just wanted to see what it was," I stated.

"Now you have, go back down and stay at of the way," Zuko said.

"I'm not doing any harm. Just let me stay," I said.

"Prince Zuko, she's not in the soldiers' way. Let her be," Iroh said.

"Fine," Zuko growled. "I have more important things to worry about."

We followed the Avatar, closing in on the blockade. When all of a sudden, what could be easily a hundred fire balls were launched in our direction. This can't be good. Everyone around looked frantic; I was probably one of them. A fire ball landed not too far from the front of our ship. It caused the ship to rock heavily. My back hit the railing and a man hit the front of me. Opening my eyes I saw that Zuko had landed on me.

My cheeks turned red and he looked a little flustered. Another rock caused him to fall back on his back with me falling on top of him. My cheeks found a way to turn even redder. I faintly heard Iroh snicker.

"Incoming!" a soldier called.

Looking up, I saw that a fire ball was heading straight for the deck of our ship. Forgetting Zuko, I stood quickly to the bow. Hopefully, I was strong enough to do this. I took a deep breath, feeling the ocean, before water-bending a huge wave of water. Shooting it at the fire ball, it changed direction, falling into the ocean. I released the water. Wow that was tiring. Iroh and Zuko stared at me.

That was interrupted by a huge wave that soaked the whole deck. With all of us preoccupied a fire ball hit the back of the ship. It rocked violently almost causing me to fall overboard.

"Prince Zuko, the engines are damaged. We need to stop and make repairs," a crew worker stated.

"Do not stop this ship," Zuko ordered turning back around.

Is he insane? There was no way the ship could last long in this condition. Holding onto the railing, we managed to keep going without being hit again. A fire ball was launched to hit the flying animal directly. Someone jumped off the animal. I barely managed to make them out from this distance. Something happened and the fire ball exploded; the animal was undamaged.

"Whoa, what was that?" I asked.

"The Avatar, the last air bender," Iroh stated.

"That was incredible," I said stunned.

"Shut up! It wasn't that impressive," Zuko said.

"Well I didn't see _you_ doing that before we got hit," I teased.

Zuko folded his arms in frustration. The animal passed through the blockade unharmed. We were close to hitting it. There was no way we were making it.

"We're on a collision course!" Iroh said panicked.

"We can make it," Zuko stated determined.

"You're insane! We're going to die!" I cried.

Before we came to the two ships, their engines stopped. That was unusual. Zuko stared angrily at one of the men on a ship. He looked important. Zuko must know him from somewhere and pissed him off. Which really wasn't hard to do. We passed without incident. Iroh stroked his beard. I was still staring at the ships behind us. Zuko looked at me all smug.

"Told you we'd make it," Zuko said.

"That doesn't count! They stopped!" I protested.

"Who's to say we wouldn't have made it even if they didn't?" Zuko asked.

"Everyone. Everyone but you knew that," I said.

"Well what's done is done," Iroh said.

"Yes, I'm the captain of this ship, don't forget it," Zuko said.

"You don't really give me a chance," I said folding my arms.

"And Mikaila, thank you. You saved the ship from the fire ball," Iroh said.

"Not completely," Zuko said.

"Well sorry. It's not my fault we were facing a million fire balls! That's all on you," I said. "So now what?"

"We'll reach the island by nightfall. But the ship is in bad condition. If you want to have the ship operational, we'll need to dock somewhere for repairs. That means you'll miss your chance to capture the Avatar," Iroh stated.

"That is not an option," Zuko said.

"Too bad you can't do both," I said.

"You! Go back to your room. I'll decide when you can come back out, if at all!" Zuko stated angrily.

I nodded before going downstairs to my room. I didn't realize how much water-bending like that had drained me. Once my head the pillow I was out.

ZUKO POV

The sun was setting so I knew we were getting close. The Avatar disappeared from view but that didn't matter since we knew where he was going. Iroh and I climbed back up the observation deck on the tower.

What Zhao had done still puzzled me. I knew he hated me so why let me go? Why not have the satisfaction of turning in the Fire Lord's son? Surely he could come up with some money for that. There had to be some angle, something I was missing. I clenched the railing.

"What's he up to, Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?" I asked.

"Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after, the Avatar," Iroh stated.

 _Too bad you can't do both._ Her words came to mind. And suddenly a plan was formed. I'll do both then.

"If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke then that's exactly what I'll let him do," I stated.

Turning to the soldier he straightened up.

"Go get the prisoner and meet me at the second ship," I ordered.

"As you wish Prince Zuko," the soldier said before running off.

"What are you up to Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked.

I started walking down the stairs with Iroh behind me.

"I'll explain once I get there," I said.

MAKAILA POV

I had only just woken up when a knock came at my door. I stood and tried to look somewhat presentable.

"Come in," I said.

A soldier walked in.

"Prince Zuko, requests your presence. I'm here to escort you," he said.

"Isn't he on deck? I know the way," I said.

The man shook his head.

"No maim. Please follow me," the soldier instructed.

The soldier directed me to the back of the ship. Men everywhere were trying to keep the ship from falling further apart. Iroh and Zuko stood in front what looked to be a smaller ship. The man bowed before leaving.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm taking your advice. While Iroh and the rest of the ship head to port and fix the ship, I'll head to where the Avatar is. This way I also throw Zhao off our track," Zuko said.

Wow. Not a half bad plan.

"That's actually a really great plan," I said.

"Now hop on, you're coming with me," Zuko said.

"And this is the part where I take that back. Why do I have to go with you? I'll just stay on the ship," I said.

"I promised not to take my eyes off of you. Besides, I need someone else to stir the ship. I'm not asking, this is an order," Zuko stated.

I groaned.

"Fine. Whatever," I said climbing into the smaller ship.

"Wait by the steering wheel," Zuko demanded.

"Aye, aye captain!" I said in fake enthusiasm.

As soon as I was inside, Zuko boarded and the ship descended backwards. Being stuck on a ship all alone with Zuko… great. Zuko spoke some words with Iroh before coming inside.

"Do you know how to work on a ship?" Zuko asked.

"Um no. You literally picked the worse person to help you," I said.

"I guess that just means you'll have to work extra hard," Zuko said.

"Lucky me," I said. "Do you know how to drive a ship?"

"Of course I do!" Zuko yelled.

"It was just a question. No need to get all defensive," I said.

Zuko growled and took the wheel. After a few moments, we took off. The smoke covered us completely.

"What should I do? Or do you just want me to sit still, look pretty?" I asked teasingly.

"You can be the look out. Look for our destination," Zuko said ignoring my comment.

"That's a great idea! Only one problem," I said fake excited.

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

"I have no freaking clue where we're going! You haven't even told me where the Avatar is going," I said.

Zuko sighed.

"Are you always this impossible to deal with?" Zuko asked.

"Impossible?!" I growled. "You're the fucking idiot!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Zuko demanded.

"I don't know how anyone lives with you! I'll go outside and let you know when we get there! Wherever we're going!" I yelled walking outside.

After slamming the door I walked to the bow of the ship and looked out. It was hard considering how dark it was getting. Did he expect me to see in the dark too? What a jerk. No wonder the Fire Nation didn't want him. The night had cooled considerably and the wind picked up. I had to constantly rub my arms to stay warm.

We hadn't found anything yet, and I was starting to get bored. I looked down at the water below and started bending it. Why was Zuko so certain I wouldn't escape after we reached wherever we were going? Wouldn't it be just as easy to as if I stayed with Iroh? Maybe he thought his presence was enough to subdue me if I tried.

Amongst my daydreaming, I unexpectedly saw something bright up ahead. It looked to be a building on a small island. The island had lava all around it. What a great place to go to Avatar… I looked back at Zuko. He motioned me to come back inside. I sighed.

"I take it that's where the Avatar is located," I stated.

Zuko nodded.

"Why would he come all the way to the Fire Nation to come here?" I asked curiously.

"He thinks he'll be able to contact Avatar Roku," Zuko said.

"My grandma said he died before the war began," I said.

"That's true. He's the Avatar, the bridge between our world and the spirit world. I'm sure if anyone could find a way to contact the dead it would be him," Zuko stated.

"Seems kind of weird. He'd be talking to himself… a much older self," I said.

I saw a hint of a smile on Zuko's place before it disappeared.

"We'll be there soon," Zuko stated.

We docked at the island.

"So what's our plan?" I asked.

"Our?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, isn't there some reason you wanted me to come and help?" I asked.

"I just didn't want you to escape. It'll be hard to on an island. You'll remain here while I retrieve the Avatar," Zuko stated.

"What?! Stay here? On this ship? And do what?" I asked furiously.

"Entertain yourself. And do not get in the way. I'll be back," Zuko said jumping off the ship.

I watched him run silently away until he was out of my sight. Whatever. If he didn't want my help then I'd stay here. It was too cold to stay outside so I went back inside. If only I knew how to move this ship. I could escape, leaving Zuko behind. How hard could it be?

ZUKO POV

Entering the temple, I noticed no one seemed to be around. Where were the sages? They usually would be at the door when someone entered. Then, from somewhere above came an explosion.

"The Avatar must be trying to get inside the sanctuary!" one of the sages shouted.

I followed the voices best I could. The building was honestly so confusing with all the different hallways. Coming to the very top of the temple, I saw the five fire sages trying to open a big large room. What caught my eye was the Avatar hiding behind a pillar. Bingo.

The Avatar was surprised when I grabbed him. Being a little boy and catching him off guard, I was able to hold his arms behind his back and restrain him.

"Aang, now's your chance!" I heard the Water Tribe girl call.

I walked out from behind the pillar with the Avatar struggling to escape.

"The Avatar's coming with me," I stated.

They looked a little shocked by my presence. Shocked enough for the sages they held to turn the situation around and have them pinned.

"Close the doors quickly," I ordered.

I lead the Avatar toward the stairs. He looked back at his friends who were being chained to a pillar. He broke my hold and air bended me down the stairs. I climbed up just in time to see Aang jump into the room.

"He made it," the Water Tribe girl stated.

The room glowed a bright blue.

MAKAILA POV

I sat inside the stupid room on the stupid room like that stupid Zuko ordered me to. It was pathetic how quickly I became bored with waiting. How long would it take Zuko to capture the Avatar? Wait, did I think he _could_ capture the Avatar? It was possible but did I believe that? Of course not, the Avatar was supposed to be powerful. Even if he was young.

All of a sudden, a bright blue lightly came from the top the temple. I quickly ran outside to the front of the ship. Just as I reached the end of the boat, the light disappeared.

"What was that?" I asked myself.

"Should we go see?" a voice asked behind me.

I whirled around to see the man from the blockade standing on the deck with a group of soldiers. He looked at me with a smirk.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm Commander Zhao. I'm here for the Avatar, just as Prince Zuko," Zhao said.

I got into a defensive stance.

"I meant on this ship," I clarified.

"Right. I hoped Zuko would still be on the ship. I guess not," Zhao stated.

"He went ahead a while ago. He probably already has the Avatar," I stated coldly.

He laughed lightly.

"I highly doubt that. Why don't we see what they're up to though," Zhao stated.

Some soldiers walked forward. Taking a breath, I water-bended and created a whip to hit the first three soldiers that approached me.

"A water bender huh? Take her down," Zhao ordered.

More soldiers approached. I'd like to say that I took all of them down in a badass way, but there were too many of them. While I was fighting off three soldiers, Zhao snuck behind me grabbing one of my arms. Another soldier took my other arm and pinned them behind my back. They chained my arms there.

"Truly, pathetic," Zhao said. "Now let's go. We don't want to miss all the fun."

Zhao walked in front with all the soldiers lined orderly behind him. One of the front guards held me, forcing me to walk forward and follow. We were going to climb the tower, take the Avatar, and who knows what with Zuko. Damn it.

ZUKO POV

The sages continued to stare at the door like idiots. They didn't even try to open the door.

"What are you doing just standing there? Open the door!" I ordered.

"We need five strong fire benders to open the door," one of the sages stated.

"What do you think I am?" I asked.

"Like they said, they need five _strong_ fire benders," the Water Tribe boy stated.

"Shut your mouth before I make you!" I threatened.

"On your signal Prince Zuko," one of the sages said.

The five us used fire bending on the door but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working? It's sealed shut," I said angrily.

"It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside," a sage suggested.

"Or maybe you're not as strong as you think," the Water Tribe boy teased.

I almost boiled over.

"NO MORE TALKING!" I demanded. "Tie up the sage. He needs to be questioned."

The four other sages tied the traitor sage's hands behind his back. He kneeled down before me while the others surrounded him. The traitor sage remained calm.

"Why did you help the Avatar?" I asked.

"Because it was once the sages' duty. It's still our duty," the sage said looking down briefly.

Before I could question him further, someone behind us was clapping. I turned around and it was none other than Zhao. He had a dozen soldiers or so, but what caught my eye was that one of the soldiers was holding his prisoner.

MAKAILA POV

We climbed up every step to the top of the tower. Two teenagers looking to be about my age if not a little younger were tied to a pillar. Zuko was talking to a group of people in red robes and strange hats… does everyone wear ridiculous hats? One was kneeling on the floor. As we approached, Zhao clapped getting everyone's attention.

"What a moving and heart-felt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him," Zhao stated.

"Commander Zhao," one of the robed men bowed.

"And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort but your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors in one day. The Fire Lord will be pleased," Zhao stated.

A soldier grabbed Zuko from behind. Two traitors? Did he mean Prince Zuko was a traitor? The more I learned about Zuko the more complicated he became. Who was this guy?

"You're too late Zhao, the Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed," Zuko spoke back.

"No matter, sooner or later he has to come out," Zhao stated.

Zuko growled.

"I'm not so sure that's good news for you," I said feeling brave.

"What did you say?" Zhao asked angrily turning to face me.

"He did get through your blockade. At least then you fire balls and a whole fleet of ships. Here you have nothing," I stated.

I heard the male teenager try to contain his laughter. Zhao grabbed my neck with one of his hands. He was cutting off my air supply.

"I'd shut up if I was you," Zhao threatened.

"Let her go!" Zuko stated sternly.

Zhao turned slightly toward Zuko; Zhao smirked. He ripped me from the soldier's grip and pulled me closer to himself. His hand still gripped my neck tightly.

"Don't tell me you _care_ for this girl, Prince Zuko," Zhao stated.

My vision was getting blurry. My head my pounding.

"Of course not, she's my prisoner is all," Zuko stated.

"Prisoner? What's her crime?" Zhao asked.

He moved some pieces of my hair from my face with his free hand.

"That's none of your business," Zuko said, eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course, what was I thinking? So rude of me. If she's your prisoner you can keep her… at least till we get back to the capital," Zhao said.

He roughly pushed me to the ground. I gasped for air and choked when I couldn't get enough.

"Once there the Fire Lord will decide what to do with her," Zhao said.

I looked at Zuko, he looked pissed but then again when didn't he? He didn't say anything to argue. Was he okay with me being handed over to the Fire Lord? Probably.

"Tie them to the pillars. We need to be ready for when the Avatar comes out," Zhao ordered.

"Yes sir," one of the soldiers stated.

The man in the red robes was tied to a pillar when the teenage boy and girl. A soldier yanked me up; I yelped. Zuko and I were tied to a pillar next to the other three. I still felt weak from Zhao choking me. If the chains didn't hold me I probably would have fallen over.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked me gruffly.

Was he concerned? He didn't meet my eyes when he spoke. I nodded.

"I'm fine now," I said looking away.

It was hard to look at him. I had to remind myself I was just his prisoner. He didn't actually _care_ what happened to me. The other chains that still held my arms behind my back were starting to pinch my wrists. What is it with men and chains? Seriously messed up. My wrists were still healing from the last time.

A line of soldiers along with Zhao stood at the door. They got into a fighting stance and prepared for the Avatar to exit.

"When those doors open, unleash all your fire power," Zhao demanded.

"How's Aang going to make it out of this?" the girl asked.

"How are _we_ going to make it out of this?" the boy asked.

Aang. Was that the Avatar's name? Seemed like it. They were right. As much as I wanted to think my earlier statement was accurate, how were they going to get out of this? There were numerous soldiers and his friends were tied up.

A blinding light came through the door. I was forced to look away. I felt Zuko shift as well. What was going on in there? The creaking of the door signaled it opening. The light became even brighter. Even with my eyes closed I might become blind.

"Ready?" I heard Zhao call.

The light faded and I looked up at the doors. Only two glowing white eyes appeared.

"No Aang!" the girl called.

Both friends struggled to get free.

"Fire!" Zhao ordered.

All the soldiers including Zhao shot fire, creating a whirl of flames. The fire swirled around in a ball and an old man shown. Everyone looked taken back. Uh… that didn't look like a young boy. Who was that?

"Avatar Roku," the traitor sage said unbelievably.

Without a word, Avatar Roku (thought he was dead?) shot fire out causing all of the soldiers to fall over. The chains that trapped his friends and us melted away. The chains on my hands still remained. Boys sucked at accuracy. I fell to the floor still weak.

Zuko quickly pulled me over his shoulders and ran down the stairs. My mind was still a little foggy but I could clearly tell the temple we were in was collapsing. Zuko ran down the steps and across a bridge. We made it to the boat. He sat me down on the deck before going to the wheel and taking us away from the island.

Up in the sky I saw a flying animal. The Avatar and his friends must have escaped. It was sort of weird to see them. Even if I never saw the Avatar. His friends looked strange enough. Judging by the clothes and conversations with Zuko, they were from the Water Tribe, the Southern to be exact.

Our vessel moved steadily in the same direction as the Avatar. Zuko looked at them through a scope. Who was driving? Maybe it could go straight manually? Zuko put his scope away and walked towards me. He kneeled behind me and took off my chains. I rubbed my wrists. They looked even worse.

"Thanks," I said.

"Your wrists look bad. I can have someone look at them when we get back to the ship," Zuko said not really looking at me.

I shook my head.

"That's okay. I can heal them myself… water bending and whatnot," I said.

"I'll get some water," Zuko said walking inside.

After a few minutes, Zuko returned with a bucket with some water in it. I looked up at him. He still refused to look at me. Why?  
"It should be relatively clean," Zuko said.

"Thank you," I stated.

I started to reach for the bucket before stopping.

"Do you want a drink of it first? It won't be clean after I'm done with it," I said.

He shook his head.

"I had some. Now heal yourself," Zuko stated not quite coldly or caring.

I nodded. I used one hand to scoop some water and bring it to my mouth. It felt refreshing. After that, I dipped both hands as far down as I could. Closing my eyes I concentrated. I felt the healing glow a few seconds later. Taking my hands out, they were completely healed.

"So what's the plan now?" I asked.

"Head back to my ship. We won't be able to catch up to the Avatar in this ship," Zuko stated.

A long awkward silence followed.

"Why won't you look at me?" I asked.

Zuko didn't reply.

"You're a prisoner. Why should I have to look at you?" Zuko asked.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest.

"Never stopped you before," I said.

"Well I came to my senses," Zuko said.

"Whatever you say Smolder," I said.

Zuko scowled.

"I seriously hate that name," Zuko stated.

"Not that mine's any better. It's stupid," I said.

"But true," Zuko added.

I shook my head in disbelief. Then I was reminded of what Zhao said.

"Is it true you're a traitor?" I asked.

Zuko finally looked at me. He looked a little shocked and nervous.

"Zhao called you a traitor. Was he telling the truth?" I asked.

Zuko thought a minute. I thought he was going to tell me when he got angry.

"None of your business! Stay out of things you don't understand!" Zuko said turning around and going inside.

I sighed as I watched him go. Guess he wouldn't be ready to tell me anything yet. For some reason I wanted him to talk to me. Wasn't that weird? I was his prisoner. He treated me horribly most of the time. Yet every time I reminded myself of that, a small piece of me reminded me of the good. I hated that.

 **Another chapter complete! Yay! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be posted Wednesday at the latest. Please Review! I LOVE THEM!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is a day late! I was more busy than I thought. Anyway last chapter title was from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Guess this one! Anyone I don't anything as usual... so disappointing. Thanks to , this chapter is dedicated to you! Hope you like this chapter! Please Review**!

 **Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold Mate**

 **(The Waterbending Master)**

It wasn't too long before our small vessel meet up with the ship. All the repairs were made but it still seemed a little sensitive. Zuko went straight to his room without saying another word to me. I guess something about our earlier conversation upset him. It was probably about his banishment.

After a quick meal I headed to bed completely exhausted. Despite my state, it took me a while before I managed to find sleep. My mind wanted to take this time to sort through everything that's happened since leaving home.

I was still missing the adventure I craved. The mystery of Zuko entered my mind next. Was Zuko going to hold me prisoner forever? Maybe I could think of a really convincing lie and he'd believe it. I'd be dropped off at the next port no problem. Only problem was that even in my exhaustion I knew that was a stupid idea.

The more I stayed on this ship, the more dangerous it got. My insides burned not being able to earth bend for so long. Water helped cool me off but it couldn't hold back for long. Dual bending was swell and all but using only one element set an internal off-balance. It was physically, emotionally, and mentally hazardous.

Tomorrow would be good as any day to plan a full-scale escape plan. Drifting off to sleep, my dreams went to the sea and the land.

I was ripped away from my pleasant dreams with a hasty knock on the door. I sat up in a panic before remembering where I was. Did I imagine the knocking? Just as I was about to dismiss it, the knock came again but much calmer.

"Y-Yeah?" I called.

Iroh stepped in with his hands folded in their usual manner.

"You seem okay," Iroh said.

"Did something give you the impression that I wasn't?" I asked.

"It's almost midday. You're usually up by now," Iroh explained.

"Sorry rough night. I was tired from yesterday then I had trouble falling asleep," I stated.

"My nephew didn't wake till recently as well. Any connection?" Iroh asked raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

I blushed.

"W-What? No! It was just a long day is all. Spending hours with nothing to do, getting kidnapped, almost dying, the usual," I said casually.

Iroh chuckled.

"The world isn't what you thought it to be, huh?" Iroh asked.

"I didn't really have an opinion to begin with," I said.

"You're very mysterious my dear," Iroh said.

"I've been called worse," I smiled.

Iroh laughed again.

"You'll share when you're ready?" Iroh asked.

I shook my head.

"I'll never be ready to put my family and friends in danger," I said.

"You're so sure that if you open up to us we'll hurt you? Hurt them?" Iroh asked.

"Yes. It's what I've been told my whole life," I said.

"And what about what _you've_ come to know yourself?" Iroh asked.

I shook my head again.

"Nothing about my time here has changed my mind. Would you expect it to?" I stated.

"I think that with time, you'll be able to see both sides of the same coin. Not every picture is as black and white as you paint them to be," Iroh said.

"It's too early for your proverbs… too early for me," I said.

Iroh laughed.

"Very well. No more wisdom for now. Get dressed and meet me upstairs. It's been far too long since we played Pai Sho last," Iroh said.

"I have a good feeling about today," I said.

"So humble," Iroh joked.

"So modest," I countered.

Iroh chuckled as he left the room. Deciding to take a quick shower, I hopped in and finished getting dressed in about fifteen minutes. Zuko was on the deck with another man I believe to be the Lieutenant. Zuko was wearing a brown long sleeveless shirt with gold trimming. His pants were the small brown color and his boots were a grey that almost reached his knees. His hair was in its usual ponytail. In my opinion, he should wear it down and shorter; it would make him more attractive. Not that I found him attractive in the slightest anyway! I didn't!

When I got into the control room, Iroh was already playing someone else. Iroh stared at the tiles before his eyes widened. He looked around frantically.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I've seen to have lost something," Iroh said.

"I'm sure it's around here. Where else could it be?" I asked.

Iroh looked panicked.

"Turn the ship around!" Iroh commanded.

The helmsman was startled but listened to Iroh nevertheless. Being surprised by the sudden jerk in the ship I tripped and hit the wall. Considering the wall was made of metal and wasn't flat, it actually hurt. Rubbing my head I realized I was sitting on the ground. How did that happen? Everyone else in the room looked as nothing had happened. That is until Zuko showed up.

"What is the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course," Zuko stated.

"Actually someone did. I assure you it's a matter of upmost importance, Prince Zuko," Iroh stated looking over the game carefully.

"Is it something to do with the Avatar?" Zuko asked looking hopeful.

"I wouldn't hold my breath," I said still rubbing my head.

"Even more urgent. It seems I've lost my Lotus title," Iroh said touching his head.

He moved another tile in the game.

"Your what?" I asked surprised with a hint of anger.

"Lotus tile?" Zuko asked confused.

"For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the Lotus tile insignificant but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ," Iroh said.

"You changed our course for a stupid Lotus tile?" Zuko asked utterly confused.

It beats being angry. It was funny seeing how confused Zuko was to why it held such importance to Iroh. For once I agreed with Zuko, which was a confusion in its self.

"You see, you like most people underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check merchants at this port of call. Hopefully they'll have the Lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life," Iroh said.

I slapped my hand to my forehead. Zuko looked… well he looked like he wanted to kill something. His fists were clenched at his side. His head was down and his eyes were scrunched. He vented his rage with a cloud of smoke and fire through his mouth and nose. I start to cough on all the smoke in the room.

"I'm lucky to have suck an understanding nephew," Iroh said looking a bit nervous.

He fanned the smoke away. Soon it was too much for me to breathe so I excused myself out. Walking down the steps I came to the deck. There weren't many men about. My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten yet. The Lieutenant, whose name has escaped me, was standing at the railing. A towel was in his hand. I walked over to him.

"Pardon me Lieutenant, I hope I'm not intruding," I said softly.

The Lieutenant looked a little surprised to see me but still smiled.

"Afternoon Makaila, what can I do for you?" the Lieutenant stated.

I was taken back.

"You know my name?" I asked.

He laughed lightly.

"Everyone on the ship knows your name," the Lieutenant said.

"I feel terrible, I've managed to forget yours," I said blushing from embarrassment.

"You can call me Jee," he stated.

"Lieutenant Jee, is it possible to get food around here? I haven't eaten today and General Iroh is the one who brings me food. He's currently busy at the moment," I said.

Before he could reply, Lieutenant Jee was interrupted.

"Lieutenant," Zuko stated.

We both looked to see Zuko standing not too far behind me.

"Prince Zuko," Lieutenant Jee bowed.

"We're done training for the day. You may be excused to go back to your duties," Zuko stated.

"Your highness I was just about to take Makaila–" Lieutenant stated.

"She's not your concern but your job is. Please go before you no longer have one," Zuko stated coldly.

"Very well sir, I'm on my way," Lieutenant Jee bowed. "See you around Mikaila."

Lieutenant Jee left leaving me with Smolder.

"I was just hungry and asking him for food. If I knew where the kitchen was I'd go there myself," I stated.

"I don't want you wandering my ship. If you're so hungry then follow me. I'll see what scraps I can find you," Zuko said.

Zuko turned around and started walking.

"Jerk," I sighed before following.

Zuko brought me to what looked like his dining room. It was dark but warm feeling. Zuko gestured for me to sit.

"Stay here," Zuko ordered before leaving.

Puzzled to what he was doing, I looked around the room. The room was pretty bare. Some Fire Nation symbols were on the wall along with two swords. That was really it.

Zuko entered back into the room. He sat down. We sat in silence, awkwardly looking away from one another when a crew member came in. He sat a plate down in front of me before bowing and leaving.

My eyes must have popped out of my eye sockets. What was on my plate looked like actual food. _Real_ food. I could feel my mouth starting to drool just looking at it. There was no way Zuko was just going to give this to me for free. I looked up at him skeptically.

"What's the catch? Do I have to answer any question you ask? Be your slave for all eternity? Rip out my teeth?" I asked.

Zuko looked irritated.

"You don't have to do anything. Just eat it," Zuko said.

"Is it poisoned?" I asked.

"Just eat it!" Zuko yelled.

"Okay, okay. Geez, you're so harsh," I said before taking a bite.

It was a bite into paradise. I don't know what it was but it was too good to care.

"So…?" Zuko asked.

"It could use more salt," I teased.

"This is the last time I do something nice for you!" Zuko stated standing up.

"I'm sorry? Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have better things to do. Just eat it and then go back to your room," Zuko said before storming off.

Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I took my time savoring what could be described as the best meal I've ever had. After finishing, I decided to follow Zuko's orders for once and return to my room. I was walking when I saw land through a porthole. Forgetting what I was doing, I ran to the deck with a huge smile. Land!

Men helped secure the ship to the deck before putting down the plank. Iroh, Zuko, and a group of men were standing waiting to get off. I walked up to them. Luckily, Iroh noticed me first.

"Makaila, it's good to see you. Are you coming on shore with us?" Iroh stated.

"No she is _not_ ," Zuko stated folding his arms.

"Please? I promise not to leave your guys' sight. I just want to look around," I said.

I tried to look as innocent and sweet as I possibly could. I guess it worked because Zuko finally nodded reluctantly.

"Besides, Mikaila could use a change of clothes," Iroh said smiling.

I looked down at my baggy, dirty clothes.

"Yes please," I said.

The group left the ship and headed to the busy market. Iroh and I looked at every vendor. Not so surprisingly, nearly everything caught Iroh's attention. Considering he was so rich nothing was too expensive and everything was bought without a second thought.

I was looking at some odd trinkets when Iroh called me over.

"Mikaila! Look over here," Iroh exclaimed cheerfully.

I sat the vase I was examining down before walking to Iroh. He was going through women's clothing. My face lit up. The clothing was absolutely beautiful. Surely only wealthy women of high social class would be able to wear them.

"Do you something you like?" Iroh asked.

"Oh I don't know. I'm not an expert on clothing," I said embarrassed.

"How excellent!" Iroh said. "Miss, could you help dress this young lady in some nice clothing?"

The saleswoman stopped what she was doing and listened to Iroh. She looked over at me before nodding and bowing.

"Changing is in the back. What sort of clothing would you like?" the woman asked.

"Anything is fine," I said.

"This is going to take forever," Zuko piped in.

He had been standing in the corner quietly, arms folded and scowling. His impatience brought him over here to see what was taking us so long.

"I thought we were looking for a game piece," Zuko stated.

"We are but Mikaila needs proper clothing," Iroh stated.

"Whatever. Just hurry up," Zuko said.

"I won't take long," I said.

The woman brought me to the back. I stood behind a curtain. It was like a small changing room. I waited while the woman must have gone through the tent looking for acceptable clothing.

"Here miss, try these on," the woman stated.

After ten minutes of trying on clothes, I kept the ones that fit well while the woman returned the clothing I didn't like. Now, I was changing into one of the outfits to wear out instead of my baggy clothing.

"Are you almost done?" Zuko called impatiently.

I looked down at myself and in the small mirror that was there. It was hard to recognize myself. I definitely looked Fire Nation, and that hurt a little.

"I'm not coming out," I said nervously.

"What! Why not?" Zuko asked frustrated.

"I look ridiculous," I said.

"Come out and let us decide," Iroh stated.

I sighed before deciding to walk out. I was wearing a one strap, deep red crop top. My skirt had a similar and darker red on it. It had four slits that went all the way to the top (creating four separate pieces) two in the front, two in the back. I wore light brown pants that went a little past my knees. Half my hair was up in a messy bun while the rest flowed freely out of my face.

Iroh smiled as he looked at me. Unexplainably, Zuko looked stiff. For a while neither said a word. Tucking a piece of hair behind my ear I looked down.

"Told you I look ridiculous," I said softly.

"What are you talking about? You look incredible!" Iroh praised.

"How is everything?" the saleswoman asked walking into view.

"Splendid! We'll take everything Miss Mikaila wants," Iroh exclaimed.

"Iroh! You don't have to do that," I said trying to stop him.

"Nonsense! Now hurry up get it all together we have other booths to check," Iroh said.

I smiled widely

"Thank you Iroh," I said hugging him.

It must have took him by surprise. Immediately I let go and took some steps back.

"Sorry! I got carried away," I laughed.

"It's alright. Let's go! I just love shopping," Iroh declared.

I laughed lightly. Zuko walked near me so I assumed he wanted to say something to me. He didn't say anything though so I turned to walk away. I almost missed his words.

"You look… nice," Zuko stated as if it was the hardest thing to say.

I turned my head and gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you."

The sun was getting close to setting. The sky was a beautiful light orange color. We had stayed at the market a lot longer than intended, which made Zuko frustrated. Zuko folded his arms and looked as if he was about to explode.

"I've checked all the shops on this pier, not a Lotus tile in the entire market place!" Iroh stated.

"It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for _everyone_!" Zuko said getting closer in Iroh's face.

He was clearly annoyed that we interrupted his search for the Avatar only to waste time. Zuko went back to his standing with his arms folded. I don't know how Iroh managed to stay so calm through it all.

"Quite the contrary, I always say the only thing better than finding something you're looking for is finding something you weren't look for at a great bargain!" Iroh said gesturing to all the men walking by with stuff Iroh bought.

"When have you ever said that Iroh?" I asked.

"You bought a tsungi horn?" Zuko asked slightly puzzled.

"For music night on the ship. Now if we only had wood winds," Iroh said walking away in deep thought.

Iroh kept walking down the pier trying to find a place he hadn't searched yet, which was going to be difficult.

"Do you play an instrument, Mikaila?" Iroh asked without looking at me.

"An instrument? Oh no never really had the talent for them," I stated.

"Do you sing? Dance?" Iroh asked still looking between shops.

His fingers rubbed his chin as he browsed.

"A little. Never really in front of crowds," I said.

Iroh lit up and finally looked over at me. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You should join us. It'll be fun," Iroh said.

I laughed lightly.

"I wouldn't miss it," I smiled.

"Maybe you can convince Prince Zuko to join," Iroh said.

"Not likely," Zuko said looking away.

His arms still folded as if that was the only position they could be in. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure? I'm very persuasive," I smiled not-so-innocently.

"You can try all you want. Music night is ridiculous. I rather stay in my room all night," Zuko stated.

"Have you always been such a loner?" I asked.

"Are we looking for something or not? If not can we please go?" Zuko asked changing the subject.

"Alright, but I won't give up on you," I said about to touch his shoulder.

At the last moment I pulled back awkwardly, trying to look anywhere but him. Zuko stiffened even more. Iroh seemed not to notice.

"Now, back to our search," Iroh stated.

After a few more steps, an interesting looking brown and gold ship with red sails came into view. It looked like a much larger version of ships we had at home.

"Oh this place looks promising," Iroh said pointing to the ship.

Some men in ratty clothing were on the deck tending to some things. The entrance was a plank to the door. We climbed in to a room full of random items. We were looking around when something caught Iroh's eye.

"Oh that is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?" Iroh asked.

Zuko and I turned to see what he was talking about. It was a statue of a monkey with red ruby eyes and around its neck. Who in the world would buy that? Besides Iroh apparently.

"That's the ugliest thing I've ever seen," I stated.

Zuko snorted in agreement. At least his arms weren't crossed anymore.

"We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with," a man with long hair at the counter said.

He was talking to an older man with a reptile-bird on his shoulder. The way they dressed reminded me of pirates in the stories my grandmother told me about. The ship, the loot, the clothes, and the reptile-bird all indicated that I was probably right. And the older man was probably the captain.

"This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?" Zuko asked walking up to them.

I noticed Iroh had picked up the monkey and imitated its face expression. I giggled.

"Yes, that's the same monk," the Captain said.

"I'm searching for him. Why are you looking for him?" Zuko asked.

"He stole a precious scroll of ours. We want it back," the Captain stated skeptically.

"Maybe we should work together and find him. You can have the scroll and I'll take the monk," Zuko suggested.

The Captain thought about it for a moment. He stuck his hand out.

"You got yourself a deal," the Captain stated.

Zuko shook his hand in agreement.

"Where would they have run off to?" I asked. "How do you expect to find them?"

"They headed north, towards the woods," the other, creepier pirate stated.

"Travelers sometimes camp out there if they don't want to come into town. That's probably where they're at," the Captain said.

"You want us to walk all that way?" Iroh asked already sounding tired.

"There's a river that runs through it. Our ship is small enough to sail through," the Captain stated.

"We'll take a boat as well," Zuko stated.

"Very well," the Captain said.

Next thing I knew, Zuko, Iroh, and I made it back to our ship.

"I'm going to bed," I declared.

"No you're not," Zuko said grabbing my arm almost painfully.

"Let go!" I demanded.

"I told you, you aren't leaving my sight. You're coming with us," Zuko stated firmly.

"But I'm tired!" I whined.

"Then sleep on the boat. Sooner we leave the sooner we can come back," Zuko said.

I groaned before following them to the smaller vessel. A group of soldiers accompanied us as well. We met up with the pirates. The Captain and Zuko talked strategy so the Captain stayed on our boat. They stood on the front looking ahead but I could still hear them from where I sat off to the side.

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" the Captain asked.

"We don't need to stop, they stole a water-bending scroll right," Zuko stated.

"Mm-hm," the Captain confirmed.

"Then they'll be on the water," Zuko concluded.

I had to hand it to Zuko. He might be a jerk with a terrible attitude but he was pretty smart. Something I'd never admit to him. Zuko looked back at me from the corner of his eye.

"I thought you were tired," Zuko stated.

The Captain casually glanced back at me as well.

"Didn't want to miss the excitement," I said sarcastically.

"No one asked you to be out here," Zuko said coldly.

"You made me come! So don't give me that. It was either sit inside in a stuffy, uncomfortable room, or stay out here in the beautiful fresh air. And I think we both know what I prefer," I stated.

"Do whatever you want, just stay out of my way," Zuko said.

"I would've been further away from you if I stayed on the ship or better yet you let me go. Thought you were into personal space and all that," I stated.

Zuko looked forward again. His arms held together behind his back. He took a few steps forward.

"Is that enough 'personal space'?" Zuko asked without looking back.

I rolled my eyes. The Captain grinned but not in a good way. He looked back ahead and all remained silent.

It got dark out and not much progress had been made. I rubbed my eyes and arms trying to stay warm and awake. Then we heard someone up ahead.

"Ow, stupid scroll," the voice said.

It sounded like the Water Tribe girl. Both leaders looked at each other with a determined look. The two ships were pulled to shore next to each other. Zuko grabbed some rope and tied my hands in front of me.

"Is this necessary?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't want you interfering," Zuko stated.

"What? Me? Save innocent people who only want to save the world? Why would I want to help them?" I asked oozing with sarcasm.

Zuko tightened the ropes before releasing my hands.

"Stay quite or I'll gag you too," Zuko threatened.

He called a guard over.

"Do not let her out of your sight," he commanded.

The soldier nodded before Zuko walked off. The guard pulled out his sword, I sighed. As a diversion one pirate walked on one side of the bushes were the girl was while Zuko went the other way. I didn't hear what happened besides some gasping and splashing of water. The girl was captured and tied to a lone tree on the beach.

Even being surrounded by pirates and Fire Nation, tied to a tree, she managed to look strong. I admired that. She didn't look to have one ounce of fear. She pulled on the ropes that trapped her trying to get free.

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother," Zuko demanded.

"Go jump in the river," the girl snapped back angrily.

"I like her," I stated.

Zuko glared at me before looking weirdly calm at the girl. She glared at him but looked away as Zuko approached her.

"Try to understand. I need to capture him to restore something I've lost, my honor," Zuko said walking behind her.

He came to her left side but the girl looked the other way still strong.

"Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost," Zuko said closely to her ear.

Zuko held up a necklace in front of the girl's neck. It was the one I found on that metal island. He still had it? Of course he did. The girl's mouth opened in surprise.

"My mother's necklace," the girl said looking happy to see it.

Her face looked a little softer. Zuko walked away from her.

"How did you get that?" the girl asked.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're wondering. _Tell_ me where he is," Zuko ordered holding up the necklace.

"No!" the girl stated defiantly.

"Enough of this necklace garbage," the Captain said walking forward. "You promised the scroll!"

Zuko reached behind him and held the scroll in his left hand.

"I wonder how much money this is worth," Zuko said holding it over a flame he created with his right hand.

The pirates gasped in fear standing stiff.

"A lot apparently," Zuko smirked. "Now you help me find what I want, you get this back, and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here."

"I'm not happy. She's not happy," I stated.

Zuko stiffened. The soldier ordered to guard me poked my side with the sword in order to get me to remain quiet. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," the Captain grumbled before turning around.

His crew left to find the Avatar. I looked over at the girl. She looked a little saddened that they had left. She was probably worried about her friend and brother. I took a deep breath. The girl looked over at me and I tried to give her a reassuring smile. She gave a weak smile back before dropping it.

Zuko put the scroll back behind him. He walked over to me.

"I did not appreciate your unnecessary comments," Zuko stated coldly.

"Couldn't help myself. Sometimes I get a little irritable when I'm forced to a ship to search all night instead of sleeping in a bed," I retorted.

Zuko looked at me angrily. He rose his hand in what I thought was a sign of him going to hit me. I stiffened but otherwise didn't move. I probably didn't look as strong as the Water Tribe girl but I hoped not to look as frightened as I felt. His hand however clenched before he released it, never moving closer to hit me.

"Stay quiet, I won't ask again," Zuko threatened before walking away.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The Water Tribe girl was smiling softly at me, I returned a weak smile as well. Inside, my heart was pounding in my chest.

Morning approached and the pirates hadn't returned yet. The Water Tribe looked hopeful that they wouldn't be found, that maybe they could escape. I didn't know them but I was positive they weren't going to leave the girl behind. No matter what the Avatar would come. From the distance I saw the pirates walking our way with the Water Tribe boy and who I assumed was the Avatar.

He indeed looked very young. Something about him made him look strong, powerful though. It was something more internal. The two groups faced one another as they negotiated the deal. The Avatar looked at me with confusion but didn't say anything. Zuko looked pleased.

"Nice work," Zuko walking forward with the scroll in hand.

He stopped still some distance away. The Water Tribe boy was trying to free himself while the Avatar just stood there.

"Aang, this is all my fault," the girl stated.

"No Katara it isn't," Aang said softly.

He sounded young, like he looked. He remained calm despite the situation.

"Yeah it kind of is," Iroh argued.

He stood closest to Katara with his hands folded in his sleeve. Katara looked at Iroh unamused by his statement. I shook my head.

"Give me the boy," Zuko demanded.

"You give _us_ the scroll," the Captain shot back.

"You're really going to hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?" the Water Tribe boy asked bewildered.

"Don't listen to him, he's trying to turn us against each other," Zuko stated quickly.

It was actually impressive how fast he handled the comment. Not that I'd tell _him_ that.

"Your friend is the Avatar?" the Captain asked surprised.

He looked over at Aang who simply looked up at him, still calm as ever.

"Sure is and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market than a fancy scroll," the Water Tribe boy interrupted with a mischievous smirk.

I was starting to see what he was getting at.

"Not to mention what the Fire Lord would pay," I added.

"You shut your mouth you Water Tribe peasant," Zuko stated angrily. "And stay out of this prisoner."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah Sokka you really should shut your mouth," Aang stated probably not catching on.

"I'm just saying, it's bad business sense," Sokka stated. "You guys could be set for life."

All the pirates were hooked.

"Keep the scroll," the Captain said holding his hand up. "We can buy a hundred with the reward we'll get for the kid."

"Like someone would want to buy that many scrolls," I said.

The pirates and their prisoners turned and started walking away.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me," Zuko stated confidently.

Two soldiers shot fire out of their hands while Zuko shot fire out of his foot. The pirates turned just in time for them to jump up out of the way. The creepy pirate from earlier ran forward without delay throwing smoke bombs at the Fire Nation soldiers. The Fire Nation soldiers and Prince Zuko shot fire back.

A group of soldiers ran with spears toward Aang and Sokka. A small group of pirates surrounded the two, throwing smoke bombs on the ground. The soldiers stopped but were pulled in by the pirates. Both groups fought but I wasn't able to see anything, just hear the yelling and weapons grinding against each other.

I wanted to help Katara but the guard was still next to me, not moving an inch. Luckily, some sort of animal climbed down the tree to help her. He chewed off the ropes.

"Thanks Momo, I owe you a bushel of apples," Katara stated.

She looked determined. Katara looked over at me silently asking if I wanted help. I shook my head and gestured for her to leave. She nodded before running off. She had enough to worry about without helping me.

Zuko was pushed out of the smoke. He placed the scroll behind his back. A sword almost took his head off, but Zuko managed to dodge in time. The Captain and Zuko stood ready to fight. Zuko fire bended while the Captain reflected each attack with his sword. Zuko held the sword back with his arm. He turned and in the next position, he was holding one of the Captain's wrists while he held one of Zuko's.

A rope with a metal ball grabbed the scroll from behind Zuko. Before the pirate could bring it all the way back to him, the flying animal that belonged to the Avatar grabbed it. The reptile-bird chased after it. And the scroll fell in the smoke where all the fighting was taking place.

"Aang are you there?" Sokka asked.

"I'm over here, follow my voice," Aang shouted back.

"Where I can't find you," Sokka stated still yelling.

"I'm right here!" Aang shouted louder.

He air bended the smoke making it thin out and see everything around. Of course that included all the pirates and soldiers trying to capture him. He quickly brought the fog back.

"Oh never mind, I'll find you," Aang declared.

A soldier comes near the one guarding me.

"Leave the prisoner, she can't go too far. We need your help!" the soldier said urgently.

The soldier guarding me left without hesitating. Both ventured into the smoke. I looked around looking for a way to escape. The Avatar and his friends were already in the process of stealing the pirate ship. It would take too long for me to get to them. My only chance was to go through the woods and head back toward the village. I just needed a window of opportunity.

The pirate ship finally sailed down the river. Zuko and the Captain were too engrossed in battle to notice. Iroh stepped in between them hold Zuko behind the head and the Captain by the wrist.

"Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?" Iroh asked loudly while pointing at the Captain.

"We have no time for your proverbs Uncle," Zuko stated coldly.

"It's no proverb," Iroh pointed at the pirate ship sailing almost out of sight.

"Bleeding hog-monkeys!" the Captain cried running forward.

Zuko pointed and laughed. Just then Zuko's ship flowed down the river with all the pirates aboard while the Captain ran down the shore.

"Hey that's my boat," Zuko said furiously while running ahead down the shore.

"Maybe it should be a proverb," Iroh said rubbing his chin.

"Come on Uncle," Zuko called.

Iroh ran slowly following Zuko. They left me. Here's my window. I ran over to one of the swords that stuck in the ground and used it to cut my rope (like Sokka did). Once I was free I ran into the woods. A minute later I realized I didn't know which way was the village. I picked a direction and ran.

ZUKO POV

Uncle and I had caught up with the boats. They went over the waterfall along with the pirates. The Avatar and friends managed to be rescued by their bison and fly away.

"My boat!" I shouted in dismay.

Uncle Iroh had to bend over to catch his breath. It was surprising that he managed to stay close to me. He straightened up and put his hands in his sleeve. He blinked in surprise before laughing lightly.

"Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this," Iroh smiled.

He pulled out a small tile piece with a lotus flower on it.

"The Lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time," Iroh said smiling widely.

I growled and swiped the Lotus tile from his hands, tossing over the edge. It hit one of the pirates on the head. Iroh looked saddened at my actions. I didn't care though. Two soldiers ran over to us, standing a few feet away.

"What is it?" I asked frustrated.

"Prince Zuko, we sort of…" one guard stated.

"Well we kind of…" the other spoke.

"Spit it out!" I demanded angrily.

"We may have lost the prisoner," the first guard said sheepishly.

My eyes widened before my scowl increased. My fists clenched.

"You what?!" I asked very furiously.

"She got away with all the chaos," the other added.

"I'm sure she hasn't gotten very far," Iroh stated.

"AHHHHHH!" a feminine scream came.

The two soldiers looked frightened. That must be her.

"Sounds like she's in trouble. Shall we go help her?" Iroh asked.

I growled.

"Stupid girl," I said running in the scream's direction.

Iroh sighed before following with the two guards. We ran through the forest when we found the source of the scream. The Captain had my prisoner pinned against the tree.

"You're coming with me girl," the Captain stated.

"In your dreams!" she retorted.

Seeing a small puddle, she used it to water bend and hit the Captain in the face. It caught him off guard, blinding him and releasing her. She moved away from the tree immediately, running a second before seeing me. She looked down upset.

"Let's get back to the ship. We don't want to be too far behind," I ordered.

"Yes Prince Zuko," the soldiers stated.

They ran ahead to get everything ready. Mikaila walked over to me, still with her head down. I turned without a word and trailed behind me. I looked back every so often making sure she didn't take off. Not once did she try again.

"Told you I wouldn't let you out of my sight," I stated calmly.

Without looking back I knew she looked up at me.

"You did for a second," she replied quietly.

"I knew where you were the whole time," I stated in a-matter-of-factly.

She smiled.

"Sure you did Smolder."

For some reason I couldn't explain, I felt better that she was smiling.

 **Another chapter done! Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and before I forget next chapter will be posted Monday or Tuesday because I'm pretty busy this weekend. Please Review, it makes me smile!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SO SORRY! I did NOT mean to be this late! Health and school have prevented me from writing. Plus since I had to create the whole chapter, it took a while. Sorry! Anyway, last chapter title came from the Pirates of the Caribbean! Guess this one (kind of obvious haha). This is dedicated to my first reviewer, Zadria Cerulean. I love ya! You made my day with your review. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own Disney or Avatar world... so much sadness! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **A Whole New World**

 **(Jet)**

 _The sea was calm, sparkling against the shinning sun. The sun warmed my back, being halfway up in the sky. The sky was a lovely blue with minimal clouds and slight wind. The wind blew my hair gently, tickling my face. My small boat glided against the water. Checking the horizon, land came into view. I smiled._

 _"_ _Home," I sighed happily._

 _My happiness and tranquility was interrupted by black clouds rolling in quickly. Within a few seconds the sea turned from calm to treacherous. They become violent, growing in size and crashing without forgiveness. Rain poured down from the sky along with thunder and lightning._

 _Following instinct, I prepared the small boat to make it safely to land. The wind picked up speed and soon my sail was starting to tear. I gasped. I tried to find a way to stop the tearing but before I could touch the mast lighting struck and the mast caught fire._

 _My bending suddenly wasn't working. Taking a pail I tried to use water to put out the flames. This only seemed to make it worse. But that was the least of my problems. A huge wave towered over me. My eyes widened as the waves rapidly crashed towards me. Next thing I knew I was breathing in water. I thrashed around and struggled to find the surface._

 _Breaking the surface I noticed that somehow I was closer to shore. When I swam to land, I felt as if I was being weighed down. Finally, I touched the sand and crawled as far as I could before collapsing. I coughed up water._

 _"_ _Mikaila!" I heard someone calling. "Mikaila! Help!"_

 _I shakenly stood to my feet and ran towards the village up on the hill. Trees and bushes cut my arms and legs as I ran but I didn't stop. I reached the village but no one was in sight. Looking to the ocean I noticed the storm was coming closer. The wind blew strongly as I continued to look for the voice._

 _"_ _Who's there?" I called. "Hello? It's me!"_

 _No answer. Once I reached the edge of the village, I noticed a huge cliff. Looking over sharp rocks waiting at the bottom. The waves crashed hard against the wall._

 _"_ _Mikaila!"_

 _I turned my head to see my parents standing not too far away._

 _"_ _Mother! Father!" I cried cheerfully._

 _My smile vanished when my feet wouldn't move. I looked down to see them stuck to the ground._

 _"_ _What's going on?" I asked._

 _"_ _It's all your fault!" my father stated._

 _"_ _What are you talking about?" I asked shocked._

 _"_ _You didn't come back. You left us," my mother cried angrily._

 _"_ _I'm right here! I missed you! I came home for you!" I said trying to convince them._

 _"_ _You betrayed us!" my father yelled furious. "You let us die!"_

 _"_ _What?! I love you! I would never hurt you!" I cried._

 _"_ _You killed us," my mother said softly yet with so much venom._

 _Out of the sky came a bright orange ball of fire. It hit the island in front of me. The island was on fire. I was knocked off my feet (even though they were trapped before) and I went flying over the cliff. Luckily I missed the rocks but the water pulled me down. I fought but I just fell further down. A spirit of my grandmother appeared._

 _"_ _Grandmother!" I called somehow underwater._

 _She looked sad and shook her head._

 _"_ _How could you?" she asked._

 _My eyes widened and then everything went black._

I sat up screaming at the top of my lungs. I gasped trying to breathe. The door swung open but I didn't look up to see who it was. I still had a hard time breathing. A hand rubbed my back. After a little bit I managed to calm down.

"Thank you Iroh," I spoke softly.

He handed me a cup of water.

"Another bad dream?" Iroh asked.

I nodded looking down, drinking a little of water.

"This is the third night," Iroh said.

"And they're getting worse," I added.

"Maybe you should tell me about it. I could help," Iroh suggested.

I shook my head.

"I can't. They're too… painful," I lied.

"If you never talk about them how do you intend for them to stop?" Iroh asked.

"I don't know," I stated unsure.

Iroh sighed and stood.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to make you some special tea. Hopefully it'll help with the nightmares," Iroh stated.

"Thank you," I nodded.

Iroh left the room. I sat on my bed hoping he wouldn't take too long. My heart was still racing and the dream still played over and over in my head.

My parents… did they blame me? Hate me? I left them. How selfish could I be? I left home without any explanation, risking everyone's lives. Did they believe I would betray them? And grandmother. She was so disappointed in me. But she wanted me to leave. She probably was angry that I told our secrets. But would I? If it came down to it, would I give up everything just to save my own life?

And what about that ball of fire? The one that fell from the sky. I know what I saw was only a dream, but it felt _so_ real. It was more real than Iroh talking to me a few minutes ago.

Iroh returned with my tea. He sat down and handed it to me. I thanked him. Maybe he could help me.

"Iroh, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course. What do you want to know?" Iroh stated.

"Do you know anything about a ball of fire? One that falls from the sky," I asked.

Iroh nodded.

"Sozin's comet. It comes every hundred years. The comet gives fire benders power unlike anything else. It's what helped start the war. It will come the end of the summer," Iroh stated.

My eyes widened. There was no way this was a coincidence.

"Are you okay child?" Iroh asked.

"Y-Yeah sorry. I just forget this year is a hundred years," I lied.

I've never heard of the comet. But this was something. A comet appeared in my dreams and destroyed my home. Then I find out a comet was passing by this year? A comet that started the war? A comet that could end the war? My dream had to mean something, and whatever it was wasn't good.

The dreams continued that night despite Iroh's tea. It got so bad I decided that going without sleep was a better option. The next morning, I dressed and headed out to watch Zuko's sparring as usual.

I was a little tired but a few rough nights wasn't going to kill me. Zuko had already began when I sat down against the wall on the deck. He was practicing forms with another soldier. I leaned my head back, closing my eyes and listening to the background noise of Iroh's teaching and Zuko's grunts.

My eyes were heavy but I sat enjoying the light breeze. If I concentrated enough, it could feel like being back home. Of course it was hard with all the noise and the fact I was on a metal ship. Taking a deep breath I tried not to let that fact bother me.

Zuko must have practiced for hours. His soldier must have been tired but Zuko refused to take a break. Between being bored and having a lack of sleep, I started to doze off. My eyes opened in resistance at first but the weight of them was too much. Having them closed was harder to stay awake. Soon I joined the dream world.

 _I sprinted through the woods of my home island. I couldn't tell if I was running away from or toward something. Then I turned my head back ever so slightly when a loud pounding came from behind. Definitely running from something._

 _The woods only seemed to get denser and harder to maneuver through. My lungs burned from running such a long distance. Nothing stopped me though. The loud pounding was gaining speed. A loud crack sounded through the woods before a tree was thrown in my path. Barely being able to dodge, I had to jump out of the way._

 _The thing behind me roared and sounded as if it was running. My throat became so dry but I couldn't stop to drink._

 _The thick grove of trees ended and a huge, unfamiliar lake appeared in front of me. Deciding to take the chance, I ran to the water's edge and walked through. It slowed me as I walked through the thick sludge that couldn't have been water._

 _I made it halfway through the lake when the thing burst through the trees. It was the comet. It stayed still as I stared at it. Then it grew in size and exploded. All the surrounding trees of the lake caught fire and started to turn black. The fire reached the water and somehow crept closer to me. I screamed as the fire touched me._

My eyes popped open as I screamed as if I was… well on fire. Everyone around stopped and stared at me. The sweat on my forehead gathered and some even went down my face. Iroh looked concern as he approached me slowly.

"Are you okay Mikaila?" Iroh asked slowly.

Everything still felt like a dream. Was I truly awake? Was what I dreamed real? It took several moments before I could breathe properly. I stood slowly to my feet. Iroh held out his hands as I would fall at any moment.

Zuko looked at me with an unreadable expression. Was he angry at me for interrupting his practice? His peace? What a jerk! I took a deep breath before answering.

"Sorry to disturb your training," I said before turning and walking in the tower.

If I wasn't going to sleep, I should probably have something to eat. I set my feet to find the kitchen. Surely it wouldn't be too hard to find. I was roaming the halls when Lieutenant Jee found me.

"Miss Mikaila, what brings you here?" he asked politely.

I smiled.

"Lieutenant Jee, I'm looking for the kitchen. I'm guessing Iroh will not be done teaching _him_ anytime soon," I replied.

"Can you really not say the Prince's name?" Lieutenant Jee asked.

"I will never allow such _poison_ on my lips," I stated.

Lieutenant Jee laughed.

"Don't let Prince Zuko catch you saying things like that," Lieutenant Jee said.

"I have a feeling he knows. There's not anything more that can damage our 'relationship' I'm glad to say," I said.

"Come. I'll show you the kitchen. Although, the cook might be busy preparing Prince Zuko and General Iroh's meals at this time," Lieutenant Jee said.

I shrugged.

"I can easily prepare something myself," I said smiling.

Lieutenant Jee smiled back.

"Very well, the kitchen is this way," Lieutenant Jee said gesturing down the hall.

"I was very close," I said.

"Indeed. It would have taken you by dinner to find it," Lieutenant Jee teased.

"Ha ha, you're so funny. I'm sure my growling stomach would have detected it soon enough," I teased back.

We walked down the halls till I smelt a delicious aroma coming not too far ahead. Lieutenant Jee opened the door for me as I walked in. As he predicted, the cook and his helpers were busy preparing _his_ meal.

"You know how to cook without burning down a kitchen?" Lieutenant Jee asked.

"Only one way to find out," I teased.

"Chef," Lieutenant called.

A man that was obviously the cook finished what he was doing and told his help what to do before he walked over to us.

"Can I help you Lieutenant?" the chef asked wiping his hands on his apron.

"I know you're busy with his royal highness's meal, but Mikaila here is hungry. Would you mind if she cooked something for herself?" Lieutenant Jee asked.

The cook looked me up and down quirking an eyebrow.

"Can she cook?" he asked in a big, gruff voice.

"I… know a little," I said honestly.

He scuffed.

"Don't ruin anything or Prince Zuko will be the least of your problems," the cook said point a spatula at me.

"She'll be fine," Lieutenant Jee said.

The cook nodded before returning to his work. I turned to Lieutenant Jee.

"Thank you again," I stated.

"So what can you make?" Lieutenant Jee asked.

"Don't trust me?" I asked.

"Well I've never seen you cook. Can you blame me?" Lieutenant Jee asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not claiming to be some fancy, over-the-top chef, but I know how to make a simple meal. Do _you_ know how to cook?" I responded.

"As much as the next guy," Lieutenant Jee said.

"Sounds like we should be questioning your culinary skills," I smiled.

"Just impress me," Lieutenant Jee said.

"I'll do my very best," I said.

Grabbing all the supplies I would need, I set to work without disturbing the chef or his helpers. It was a little different since I've never used since a complicated kitchen system before. After a few close calls, I finally had everything under control. And not too long later I had my meal all prepared. I set a bowl in front of Lieutenant Jee.

"Try it, I dare you," I said.

Lieutenant Jee smirked before taking a bite. He smiled.

"This is actually not bad. Chef, you must try this," Lieutenant Jee insisted.

Chef reluctantly took a bite. His stiff expression melted.

"This is… this is… wow! The flavor is wonderful," the chef praised.

Everyone in the kitchen took a bite. They all smiled.

"Mikaila this is truly amazing," Lieutenant Jee stated.

"It's nothing," I said.

I looked up to see everyone looking behind me. They looked scared. I was confused.

"Doesn't look like _nothing_ to me," a familiar angry voice stated.

I turned slowly to see Zuko standing with his arms crossed. His expression in its usual, angry, irritated self.

"P-Prince Zuko," Lieutenant Jee stated.

Everyone but me bowed immediately.

"What are you doing in here?" Prince Zuko asked angrily.

"I was hungry. I just made something to eat," I said.

"I told you I didn't want you in the kitchen!" Prince Zuko stated.

"Why not? I wasn't doing any harm!" I retorted lightly angry.

"It is _my_ kitchen! This is _my_ ship! You will go wherever _I_ tell you, and not go wherever _I_ tell you _not_ to! Because of you I've been waiting for my food!" Prince Zuko said annoyed.

"What you couldn't wait _five_ minutes for your fancy, luxurious meal? Honestly!" I said angrier.

"You are a prisoner! NOT a guest! Go back to your room and remain there!" Prince Zuko yelled.

"Please don't send me there! I can't stay–" I started.

"Without _any_ food!" Prince Zuko finished.

I stopped arguing. I clenched my fists but otherwise didn't say anything.

"Lieutenant, report back to your post. And from now on I don't want you near the prisoner while I'm not around," Prince Zuko ordered.

"Yes, Prince Zuko," Lieutenant Jee stated through his teeth.

"I will escort you myself. Chef, the meal _will_ be ready by the time I get back to my seat in the dining room," Prince Zuko demanded.

"Yes, Prince Zuko," the chef bowed.

Prince Zuko moved aside for me to leave. I sighed before leaving, my food of 'masterpiece' forgotten on the counter. The only sound in the hall was the clicking of Zuko's shoes. With my head lowered I walked to my room in silence. I opened my door once we reached my room.

"Stay here, I'm locking you in," Zuko stated.

I nodded.

"Nothing to say?" Zuko asked.

"You support my theory every day," I said softly.

"And what theory is that?" Zuko asked.

"That the Fire Nation is full of asses who would kill their own if it meant helping their damn 'pride' and 'honor'," I said.

Prince Zuko growled before slamming and bolting the door. I sighed, holding back the tears. With nothing to do I sat on my bed staring at my feet.

"See the light where the sky meets the sea? It calls me. And no one knows how far it goes. If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me… one day I'll know, how far I'll go," I sang softly.

ZUKO POV

What an irritating little…! She crossed the line that time! How dare she say something like that! The only person more annoying, more irritating, more troublesome in this whole world is Azula. I thought girls were supposed to be proper and behave! Do what they're told when they're told.

Just because this _girl_ was raised poor and far away did not excuse her annoying attitude. How did she get under my skin like that? Why do I let her get to me? She isn't like any girls I've meant. Sometimes that's said as a compliment, I mean that as an insult.

Patience. Not too long from now, I'll have all the information I need. Then I can dispose of her and never see her again. Why did Uncle treat her so kindly? He had to have some sort of angle. Maybe if I tried being… civil with her, she would tell me things. Even if she didn't mean to. That idea sounded ludicrous though.

It was an impossible task. But I'm smart, resourceful. I can be patient. I can learn not to lash back. Gain her trust just enough to get what I want then snap her. I like this plan. It's a good plan. Something felt… wrong? No that's not the right word… off. That's the word. I was missing something. Don't know what though. What does it matter? I'm sure it's not important.

"Prince Zuko! There you are."

Uncle Iroh ripped me from my thoughts. He walked with dignity and grace towards me.

"Where have you been? Lunch is here," Uncle said.

"I went to the kitchen to see what the holdup was," I stated.

"You should be more patient. The chef has never skipped a meal. All of which are quite delicious," Uncle pointed out.

"He was distracted this time. I had to deal with it," I said.

"And what was he distracted with?" Uncle asked raising an eyebrow.

"The prisoner was in the kitchen," I said stiffly.

Uncle laughed.

"How is that a problem? Surely she was just hungry," Uncle stated.

"She is a prisoner, not a cook. I do not like you challenging my position. You fill her head with ideas that she is a guest. She is to remain in her room, which she shouldn't have in the first place!" I said angrily.

"We aren't savages. You did kidnap the girl. Now you keep her when you have no reason. She deserves not to fear every moment she is here," Uncle stated.

"No reason! NO REASON?!" I exploded. "She is HERE for information. Whatever she is hiding about her family and friends I will find out!"

"Sorry Prince Zuko, I did not mean to question your leadership," Uncle apologized sincerely.

"Whatever, like your opinion really matters," I said storming off.

"Where are you going? The dining room is this way," Uncle called.

"Not hungry!" I yelled without stopping.

I wasn't hungry, no. I needed to vent my rage somehow, and sitting still eating mediocre food wasn't going to help one bit. I needed to find the closest soldier and spar with him, spar the living daylights out of him.

MIKAILA POV

Without a porthole, it was hard to judge time. I assumed it was at least dinnertime, maybe some time passed that. My stomach grumbled but it would not be filled anytime soon. Maybe with an empty stomach my nightmares would stay away. It wasn't a silly assumption was it?

I tried standing up to get the feeling in my legs again, but I wobbled. Pounding in my head, prevented me from standing back up. Shit. Looking at my hands, they were shaking. The lack of water and earth was weakening me. Add that to lack of sleep and I was a complete mess. There was a demanding knock at the door before it opened rather rudely.

In my state, I didn't look over to see who it was. Even if I did, I probably wouldn't have none who it was.

"What are you doing on the ground?!" Zuko asked angrily.

Should have known.

"Weak… water… water…" I said rather dizzy.

I didn't hear Zuko say anything. Did he leave? A strong grip on my arm told me that he was still here. He pulled me and I slumped against him. I felt Zuko dragging me out of the room. The fresh air hit my lungs suddenly. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was outside on the deck. It was night. Zuko brought me to the railing where I could look out at the water. How did he know I needed the ocean and not water to drink?

"I've decided…" Zuko started.

I looked at him, now feeling better. When he didn't continue I turned my head in confusion.

"I've decided that while you're here… you can come on the deck at night when no one else is around. Except for a hidden guard of course. During the day though I want you in your room… or with Iroh inside," Zuko said as if it was hard for him to say.

My eyes widened. Even if he was a jerk, it was a nice gesture. Well a nice gesture for him to do anyway.

"I'll have someone take you to your room in a little while," Zuko said folding his hands behind his back and walking off.

"Thank you," I stated a little louder than a whisper.

I knew he heard me when Zuko stopped and slightly nodded before continuing. I turned back to the sea. I let a smile come to my face. For a while I just stared at the sea and the stars that twinkled in the night sky. After that, I bended the water ever so slightly. The guard, wherever he was, no doubted saw me, but he wouldn't think I was trying escape. Not yet. I still needed a good plan. Every movement in the water, strengthen me inside. Maybe the nightmares would go away after all. And maybe, just maybe, being a prisoner on Smolder's ship won't be so bad. Feeling happy, I decided to do what I do every time in this situation back home, I sang.

"There's a line where the sky meets the sea and it calls me. But no one knows, how far it goes. All the time wondering where I need to be is behind me. I'm on my own… to worlds unknown…" I sang.

From my bending of the water, it came up and sprayed me in the face. I laughed.

"Every turn I take, every trail I track is a choice I make. Now I can't turn back from the great unknown, where I go alone, where I long to be," I continued singing.

I took a moment to gaze at the beautiful ocean. It shimmered with the bright moon glowing down at it. It was like a whole new world.

"See her light up the night and the sea, she calls me. Yes, I know that I can go. There's a moon in the sky and the wind is behind me. Soon I'll know, how far I'll go!" I finished singing.

Smiling, I decided to spend the rest of my time outside leaning against the rail, staring at the beautiful ocean, bending here and there, and remembering everything good in the world. My nightmares of comets could wait, for now I was completely happy.

ZUKO POV

Unknown to her, I stood in the shadows of the watch tower. I watched as she looked at the ocean, bending it to her will. She sang from such joy. Did I make her happy by allowing her to be outside by the ocean? It seemed so.

I ignored the feeling in the chest from knowing I brought her happiness.

After all, this was all part of a plan, a plan to make her trust me and learn her secrets. Something big was hidden, I just didn't know what yet. I'll give her a few more minutes. And it wasn't because I enjoyed her this way, no it couldn't be that at all.

 **Sorry it's kind of short. But next one will be out in a week or so. I'll try to be faster than last time, but as I said health and school have distracted me! Please Review! They make me really happy and always make my day!**


	7. Chapter 7

SORRY! I'm such a terrible author. I know I'm way behind but school and my bad health has prevented me from writing.

I want to address something. **It is important**. For those of you writing to be about _halfatar legend of keera_ , I did **NOT** steal the idea from there. I never even knew it existed. So I apologize. And yes duelbending isn't a thing... that's why this is fanfiction. SO please don't blame me for that. I got my idea from a duelbending fanfiction but it was a different one. And mine is **WAY** different. The only thing ours have in common is that the main character bends two elements. Mine are even different from the other fanfiction one.

Sorry again. I promise to post more often. **Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar or any of the series. Also I don't own Disney. Enjoy!

Go the Distance

(The Great Divide)

The next few nights I didn't have any bad dreams. Whether because I was feeling better from feeling the ocean water or from worrying less, something made me sleep. True to his word, Zuko allowed me to be on the deck at night when hardly anyone was on. I still had no plans for escaping but it's not like we were currently close to shore.

It was good to bend water but I missed earth bending. I could feel it in my bones and in my veins that I was straining myself. If I didn't practice soon one day I might explode and accidentally earth bend in front of people… and that wouldn't be good.

Speaking of things that aren't good, I noticed that Zuko was being "nicer" to me. Nicer wasn't the right word; it was more like he wasn't yelling or glaring at me. Normally someone being nicer to you would be a good thing, but this is Zuko we're talking about. I didn't see him much though, maybe because it was hard to be nice to me.

I decided that being around water wasn't good enough. I had to practice, train if I was going to survive. Being kidnapped proved that I needed to defend myself against the Fire Nation. It would be hard to train with the water while we moved, but it wasn't impossible. Maybe I could bring some vases or something up the deck and make it easier.

With everything that has happened recently I almost forgot what tomorrow was. It would be the first time in my life I would not be home with my family and friends for my birthday. I'm turning sixteen. By law in the world, I was an "adult", which seemed strange.

I thought about telling someone it was birthday, Iroh seemed like the best choice. But how exactly do you just tell that to someone? 'Morning Iroh, by the way it's my birthday today, did you know that?' Of course he wouldn't. It just seemed like a weird thing to bring up for no reason. I wouldn't hurt to not tell anyone.

It was currently night. I was content to just looking at the stars at the moment. If I concentrated I could feel my family and friends staring up at the stars too. Accidentally touching my grandmother's bracelet made me stare at it before looking at the ocean. I almost forgot this would be my first birthday without my grandmother being alive.

This was turning out to be the worst birthday ever. Tears rolled silently down my cheek. I wiped them up and looked out at the horizon. It had to be midnight.

"Happy Birthday to me," I said quietly.

Having enough fresh air, I deemed it worthy to go back inside. I quietly walked down the halls to my room. Passing Zuko's room I wondered if he was still awake. That seemed very likely. Moving on without a sound I made it to my room. I undressed and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning groggy. I sat up in bed while rubbing my eyes. I wouldn't be able to judge what time it was, but something told me it was still early in the morning. Dressing in my usual clothes, since I knew we weren't near land, I headed up to the deck. As I predicted, the sun was just coming over the horizon.

Zuko's training wouldn't start for an hour or so. Heading to the kitchen, I was surprised no one was in yet. But I guess it was too early to be making breakfast. Grabbing the bare minimal I took the food up to the tower and watched as the sun rose. It was peaceful and a good way to start this day.

After a while, Zuko came to the upper deck, clothed and ready for his own early training before Iroh came. I couldn't help but watch as he went through the different forms and breathing exercises. Eventually Iroh and another soldier came for training. I decided to go to the deck and watch from there.

"Good Prince Zuko, very good," Iroh complimented.

Zuko smirked as he continued and in a matter of seconds his opponent was on the ground.

"Soon I will be powerful enough to take down the Avatar and his friends," Zuko said.

"If you keep practicing you will be able to complete whatever goals you may have," Iroh said.

"Thanks Uncle, but the only goal I have in mind is taking down the Avatar," Zuko stated.

Despite Zuko's whining, I managed to smile. Today just was a good day. Although I had a feeling that my parents felt otherwise, I couldn't think about that. I wasn't saying to forget my parents or everyone else, no, I had to stop worrying. They would be fine. I wasn't about to risk their safety.

"Why are you smiling?" Zuko asked.

Even his angered and confused tone wouldn't bring me down, not today.

"No reason, today is just a beautiful day," I smiled.

Zuko stared at me but didn't say anything else.

"Today is beautiful. Every day is beautiful, something about today that makes it special?" Iroh stated.

"I suppose not. I'm just in a good mood today," I replied.

"That's good to hear. Are you ready for breakfast?" Iroh asked.

"No thank you. Continue training. I can wait till lunch," I said.

Because there was no way I was letting Zuko know that I was in the kitchen already. And when no one else was awake.

After a while, Zuko was ready for lunch and the training stopped. I joined Iroh for tea and some games of Pai Shao. After ten games, I managed to win one of them.

"Good job Mikaila, you're getting better," Iroh said.

"You were probably going easy on me," I countered.

"Not this game, you really beat me," Iroh said.

"Wow, this is a good feeling haha. The student has beaten the master," I laughed.

"Don't get to cocky, I won't let it happen again," Iroh said.

We laughed. After another hour, I went back to my room, in order to keep Zuko happy. I sang and hummed as I moved about. Iroh managed to sneak in some books and scrolls that I could read. Most of them were about different places. I wrote down the places I wanted to see and the things I wanted to do.

After a few hours I decided to put my plan into action. There had to be a way for me to train and hopefully I would be able to do that tonight. Roaming the ship, I finally came across Lieutenant Jee.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant Jee," I greeted.

"Afternoon Mikaila, how are you today?' Lieutenant Jee said.

"I'm good, thank you for asking. May I ask you something?" I asked politely.

"Of course, what can I help you with?" Lieutenant Jee answered.

"Do you know if there are any empty vases or barrels on the ship I can use?" I asked.

"What for?" Lieutenant Jee asked.

"I was thinking of filling them and using it for practicing my bending. It'll be easier that way I think," I explained.

"Hmm, I think there might be some empty barrels in the supply room below deck. Would you like me to help you?" Lieutenant Jee asked.

"No, that's alright. You should get back to your duty. If he asks, I'll say it was my idea," I said.

"Still can't say Prince Zuko's name?" Lieutenant Jee asked smiling.

"Not yet," I smiled back.

"Good luck," Lieutenant Jee said. "So is this what has you in such a good mood today?"

I shook my head.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Many," Lieutenant Jee replied.

"Today is my birthday," I said.

"Why would you want to keep that a secret?" Lieutenant Jee asked.

"I don't know. It's not really important. Nobody needs to know," I said.

"If you say so," Lieutenant Jee said.

"Thank you Lieutenant Jee, I'll see you later," I said.

We departed ways. Lieutenant Jee headed to the upper deck while I headed deeper down to where they kept supplies. Hopefully, some empty barrels would be there.

I found the room rather easily. But I wasn't having such luck. All the barrels seemed to be full of food or other supplies. Until I reached the back where a few were empty. I smiled in triumph. There were four with nothing in them.

One by one I brought the barrels into the hall. Maybe I didn't think this through. Zuko wouldn't be thrilled by my actions. Surely, Iroh could talk some sense into him though. The barrels were heavier than I imagined so it took some time to get all them to the deck. Now I just had to get them up the stairs… great.

ZUKO POV

I was walking down the halls of my ship in my usual battle armor. For whatever reason, I wasn't in the greatest mood today. It was probably because I haven't caught the Avatar yet. We haven't even seen him recently.

Then there was the extra stress that Mikaila caused. She was always doing something that irked me. Like this morning, she was smiling… for no reason! The nerve of that girl. I really couldn't see a purpose to keep her any longer, but at the same time something was telling me to keep her. For whatever reason, I listened to that voice, at least for now.

I knew the Avatar had to be close. We'd see him soon. Was I ready to defeat him though? True I was skilled, but I hate to admit that the Avatar was… better than I expected him to be. I needed some advantage. Climbing up the stairs to the upper deck, I think I found my advantage.

The peasant was rolling barrels around the deck off to the sides. She looked to be out of breath as she sat down panting. I had to know what she was up to, because she's my prisoner.

"What are you doing?" I asked firmly.

I must have startled her because she jumped a little and looked up at me blinking.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Don't lie. What are the barrels for?" I asked.

"They were empty. I didn't think you'd need them," the prisoner stated.

"You're avoiding my question. What are _you_ doing with them?" I asked again.

"Filling them…with water," she stated.

"For what?" I asked.

"To practice, train. I thought it was time I get back on shape," the prisoner said standing up.

Her breathing was more in control. She looked at me unafraid, standing her ground.

"I can't allow my prisoner the opportunity to train to escape," I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"We're miles from shore. I can't escape," she said.

I thought about it. She did have a point. But I couldn't agree with initially, that would make me weak, like she could manipulate me.

"Very well. Stay out of trouble," I said turning and stomping away.

Last thing I heard before going into the tower was her releasing her breath. So she was still nervous about being around me. But she acted strong. Very interesting.

MIKAILA POV

It didn't take me long to fill all the barrels with water. I took this time with an empty deck to train. I bended the water to whip the air. It was difficult though. I'd never use water bending for fighting before. The water had always been calm, free flowing. To me it represented tranquility. Using the water to fight was a little odd.

Breathing and feeling it within, I was able to move the water in any way possible to use to fight. It still felt like I was working with the water. Now it was sturdier, stronger. Focusing my efforts on the physical nature of the water, I managed to freeze it and send crashing into the side of the deck. They stuck to the side, still intact in solid form. I smiled.

"Not bad," a low voice said.

I turned to see Smolder leaning against a rail with his hands folded. I nodded.

"Thank you. I've never used my bending for fighting before," I admitted.

"Surprising with how the world is today," he replied stepping forward.

"We've never fought the Fire Nation before," I said.

"And how is that? Never encountering the Fire Nation. There isn't much of the world the Fire Nation hasn't overtaken, let alone never fought," Zuko said.

I smiled.

"Maybe the Fire Nation isn't as great as you thought," I said.

He scoffed.

"You know my mission to take down the Avatar?" he asked.

I sighed and nodded.

"It's all you talk about," I laughed.

"Well I've decided that you're going to help me," Zuko said.

"Help you?" I asked a little confused.

"Help me fight the Avatar," Zuko said more firmly.

Fight…the Avatar? He was kidding right? He had to know that I would never help him. I blinked a few times dazed before smirking and laughing.

"And people say you don't have a sense of humor," I laughed.

"I'm serious," Zuko said deadly serious.

I stopped laughing and became serious myself.

"What makes you think I would ever help you?! Defeat the Avatar? You have to be insane!" I yelled.

"What if I promised you your freedom if you did?" Zuko asked.

He knew what I wanted and he took advantage of that. But I wouldn't give in.

"I rather riot on this ship forever than help you capture the Avatar," I said.

Zuko growled.

"I tried being nice! Do as I say! Train with at the very least!" Zuko said shouting.

"Train with you? You're more insane than I thought! You're despicable and cruel. I would never train with such a monster like you!" I yelled back.

I was surprised Zuko didn't lash back. He seemed to be calmer but still angry. Without another word he stormed off. I sighed and calmed myself. I turned back to my training but now less focused and enthusiastic about it.

When it reached dark I decided it was safe to stop. I made my way down the stairs and back to my room. I stopped short of my room. On the ground in front of my door was a note and something wrapped.

I picked up both, reading the note first.

"For another year being in this messed up world," I read.

Confusing I unwrapped the gift that was in cloth. It revealed to be a box. Inside was a small ring. It was a simple band. Who was it from? They had to know it was my birthday. I only Lieutenant Jee. But the note didn't sound like him. Walking into my room, I put the note and box on the table and held the ring as I laid in bed.

I examined it. Turning it in every direction above my head, I noticed there was something written on the side. "Forever", that's what it said. Forever what? Wearing out in the open was too dangerous. It was such a thoughtful gift though. I put the ring in my pocket and fell asleep. Today marked another year I was older, another year being in this messed up world.

I knew that this wasn't what I planned to be doing or I planned to be. But I'll be there someday, I can go the distance. I will find my way if I can be strong. I know every mile, will be worth my while. When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong.

Sorry it's short but since I had to make the whole chapter up (since Zuko isn't in it originally) it's a little boring. They will get better, trust me. Until next time! PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey... not as long as last time haha. I'm on spring break so I'll probably have time to finish 1 or 2 chapter before school starts up again. Chapter 6 title was from Aladdin and chapter 7 title is from Hercules. Have fun with this chapter title: hint it's song lyrics. Enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: the Last Airbender... sadly nor Disney, just the plot and character Mikaila. ENJOY!**

 **Let the Storm Rage on**

 **(The Storm)**

The ocean was beautiful today, not that it wasn't beautiful every day. Something about today though felt off. I couldn't put my finger on it. It was like the thought was stuck in the back of my head.

Iroh was also enjoying the day. He stood next to the rail with his hands behind his back overlooking the sea. Zuko stood more centered on the ship closer to the tower. He looked through a scope searching for the Avatar I assumed.

Speaking of Zuko, I didn't know where we stood now. Early this morning he "asked" me to train with him. Of course I flat out refused. That angered him. He stormed off into the tower and didn't come out for an hour or so. He continued training with a soldier, pretty aggressively I might add.

It didn't matter to me. There was no way I would train with someone like Zuko. He was cruel and mean. Something about him though… it felt like there was something more to him. I guess I couldn't judge too much, I hardly knew anything about him. I've been taught to hate Fire Nation. I mean why shouldn't I? For some reason I couldn't explain I didn't hate Zuko, I just had different goals than him. I had a feeling that the more time I spent on this ship, the better I would get to know Zuko.

Iroh shifted all of a sudden. He sniffed the air.

"There's a storm coming, a big one," Iroh said.

Zuko looked at Iroh as if he was delusional. He walked to his uncle's side.

"You're out of your mind Uncle, the weather is perfect. There's not a cloud in sight," Zuko stated.

"A storm is approaching from the North. I suggest we alter our course and head southwest," Iroh said folding his arms into his sleeves.

Zuko pointed north.

"We know the Avatar is traveling northward so we will do the same," Zuko said calmly.

"Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew," Iroh said more pleadingly.

Zuko lost his temper a little at this point.

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter," Zuko stated.

He turned as he heard Lieutenant Jee walk onto the deck. How awkward. Lieutenant Jee frowned and raised an eyebrow. Zuko walked up to the Lieutenant.

"Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual safety," Zuko stated and walked away.

I looked out into the ocean. I could feel it then. The water somehow felt disturbed.

"Iroh is right," I spoke up.

Zuko stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly in my direction.

"A storm is coming," I continued.

Zuko shook his head before heading inside, slamming the metal door behind him. Lieutenant Jee and Iroh stood next to each other looking where Zuko left.

"He doesn't mean that. He's just all worked up," Iroh stated.

Lieutenant Jee didn't looked too convinced. And neither was I. Lieutenant Jee left to continue his duties. I turned back to the ocean and closed my eyes, focusing on the water and slight breeze. Iroh walked and stood next to where I was sitting.

"How do you know there's going to be a storm?" I asked.

"When you get to be my age you learn a thing or two," Iroh said. "How do you know?"

"I am a water bender," I smiled.

"True, but not even water benders are that in tuned to their element," Iroh stated.

"I guess it's because I didn't study water bending not for fighting. I trained to connect with water, be on another level with it," I explained.

"I think that makes you more powerful," Iroh said.

"Maybe. Maybe powerful enough to escape," I smirked.

Iroh laughed.

"Maybe," he agreed.

We sat in silence for a while before Iroh went inside to play Pai Shao. A few minutes later the wind started to pick up. I smirked. Zuko was wrong. There was going to be a big storm.

ZUKO POV

A storm? Uncle and that peasant were crazy. The weather was perfectly clear. Head southwest? Was Uncle trying to make me lose the Avatar's course? Hmm. I didn't think so. No, he couldn't possibly want that. He was a crazy old man is all. There wasn't going to be a storm.

It had been some time since we've last seen the Avatar. I had a feeling we would see him soon though. This gave me a good opportunity to plan. I still wanted the girl to train with me, it was still a good idea. She refused though.

I sat alone at the table eating lunch. Iroh was probably too busy playing Pai Shao to join me. That peasant was probably still sitting outside. Or back in her room if she listened to me. I highly doubted that though. She was annoying like that.

After lunch I went up to the control room. Surprisingly, Uncle wasn't playing Pai Shao there. There were a few men working about, as they should be. One soldier came up to me.

"Your highness, there is something you should see outside," he stated.

I nodded and dismissed him. I walked downstairs to the deck. Big clouds were formed up ahead. They seemed to extend everywhere. They got darker the farther away they were from us. A group of workers were on the deck looking at the clouds. They turned to me. Lieutenant Jee folded his arms.

"Well it looks like your Uncle was right about the storm after all," he said.

"Lucky guess," Uncle said holding up his arms.

I ignored him. I didn't notice that the prisoner had come up to the deck.

"Lieutenant, you better learn some respect or I will teach it to you," I said sternly poking him in the chest.

I walked off, signaling the end of the conversation. However, Lieutenant Jee talked back.

"What do you know about respect?" He asked irritated.

That made me stop but I didn't turn around.

"The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard-working crew to your esteemed Uncle shows you know nothing about respect. You even treat Mikaila as if she's dirt on your shoes. You don't care about anyone but yourself. Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled Prince," Lieutenant Jee said angrily.

My eyebrows twitched. I noticed Mikaila's eyes go big. Instead of yelling back, I turned and got into a position to fight. Lieutenant followed my lead.

"Easy now," Uncle said holding his hands trying to calm us.

Lieutenant Jee and my hand hit each other. It was so intense steam was coming off. Uncle swatted us apart.

"Enough. We're all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'll sure after a bowl of noodles everyone will feel much better," Uncle stated.

I turned away as Lieutenant Jee walked off.

"I don't need your help keeping order on my ship," I said.

Uncle placed his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and walked away.

MIKAILA POV

I went back below deck when it started to rain. I was a little damp and in need of changing to avoid getting sick. Lieutenant Jee walked up to me.

"You look cold. Care to join some of us in the boiler room?" He offered.

I nodded.

"Sounds warm. Just what I need," I smiled.

We walked down to the boiler room. There were three other men sitting on barrels around a table. One of them rolled over another seat for me and another if anyone else were to join us.

"Thank you," I said sitting down.

The man smiled and nodded. They all had cups of something that smelled like something I shouldn't drink.

"Would you like some?" Lieutenant Jee asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks though," I stated.

Lieutenant smiled a little.

"Too bad I like a girl who drinks," he joked.

"Another time. I feel as though one of us should be in their right mind," I stated.

Lieutenant Jee snorted in agreement.

"So how long have you been on this ship?" I asked.

"Two, almost three years. Seems longer though," Lieutenant Jee answered.

"We thought it would be shorter though. Prince Zuko said that at least," another man added.

Lieutenant Jee's eyebrow twitched. He took a big sip of his drink.

"I'm sick of taking his orders. I'm tired of chasing his Avatar. I mean who does Zuko think he is?" Lieutenant Jee asked all worked up.

"Do you really want to know?" a voice asked by the door.

Some of the men stood up.

"General Iroh, we were just–" Lieutenant Jee began trying to explain himself.

"It's okay," Iroh said holding his hand up interrupting. "May I join you?"

"Of course sir," Lieutenant Jee stated.

Iroh walked down the steps and sat on an empty barrel.

"Mikaila, should you be down here?" Iroh asked.

I lowered my head.

"Sorry Iroh, I'll go back to my room," I said about to stand.

"No, stay. I think you should hear this too," Iroh said.

I lifted my head and nodded. He stroked his beard.

"Try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much," Iroh said retelling us Zuko's story.

 _A few years ago, Zuko walked down the halls of the palace. He headed toward the war room for the meeting when one of the soldiers blocked his way._

 _"_ _Let me in," Zuko said a little un-prince like._

 _"_ _Prince Zuko, what's wrong?" Iroh asked._

 _He saw what was happening and gently pulled Zuko back._

 _"_ _I want to go in the war chamber but the guard won't let me pass," Zuko pointed while whining a little._

 _Iroh pulled him slightly away from the doors to talk to him._

 _"_ _You're not missing anything, trust me. These meetings are dreadfully boring," Iroh reassured._

 _"_ _If I'm going to rule this nation one day, don't you think I should start learning as much as I can?" Zuko asked with a genuine big smile._

 _Iroh thought for a few seconds._

 _"_ _Very well," Iroh said calmly but serious. "But you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive you know."_

 _"_ _Thank you Uncle," Zuko bowed._

 _You could tell how exciting he was contained in his voice. Iroh put his arm around Zuko's shoulder and the two walked in together._

It was weird to hear that Zuko used to smile. I don't think I've seen him smile, and smirking doesn't count. A genuine smile. I think I'd like to see one of those. Iroh explained how all the men sat down and a few non-important, less dire issues were talked on briefly. Even though Iroh was bored beyond his mind, Zuko looked thrilled and engaged.

Then more pressing topics were brought up. One of the generals stood and spoke.

 _"_ _The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here," the general said pointing on the map on the table. "But dangerous battalion of their strongest earth benders and fiercest warriors. So I am recommending the forty-first division."_

 _He moved a piece representing that division into the heart of Bai Seng Se. Another general raised his hand and spoke up._

 _"_ _But the forty-first is entirely new recruits, how do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?" he asked confused._

 _"_ _I don't," the first general said all smug. "They will be used as distraction while we mount an attack on the rear. What better to use as bait than fresh meat?"_

 _"_ _You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation. How can you betray them like that?" Zuko asked standing up angrily._

 _Everyone in the room stared annoyed at him._

"Zuko was right you see, but it was not his place to speak out. And there were dire consequences," Iroh spoke.

"An angry outburst? That sounds like him. Why is it such a big deal?" I stated.

"The way our nation is set up is complicated. Talking against your turn is rude and shows a lack of respect," Iroh explained.

I rolled my eyes.

"After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him," Iroh spoke. "He said that Prince Zuko's challenge with the general was an act of complete disrespect. And there was only one way to resolve this."

Iroh became saddened.

"Agni Kai," Lieutenant Jee stated.

"A what?" I asked.

"Agni Kai, an one-on-one fire bending fight. Sometimes to the death," Iroh explained.

My eyes widened and my mouth slightly parted.

"A fire duel," Lieutenant Jee repeated.

"That's right. Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the general. Zuko had spoken out at the general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father," Iroh stated.

I gasped.

"His own father?" I repeated.

Iroh nodded. My chest tightened.

"When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy," Iroh stated.

Something told me he was not granted mercy.

 _"_ _Please father, I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn," Zuko said pleadingly._

 _The Fire Lord approached._

 _"_ _You will fight for your honor," the Fire Lord said ignoring what his son said._

 _Zuko got down on his knees and bowed._

 _"_ _I meant you no disrespect, I am your loyal son," Zuko said with eyes begging._

 _"_ _Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!" the Fire Lord said now standing right before him._

 _"_ _I won't fight you," Prince Zuko said looking down in his bowing position._

 _"_ _You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher," the Fire Lord said sternly._

 _Zuko looked up at his father, shaking with tears running down his face._

 _"_ _I looked away," Iroh said._

 _The Fire Lord used his fire bending to burn Zuko's face. Prince Zuko screamed. Everyone watched, either smiling or serious._

Everyone in the boiler room was quiet for a moment, too stunned to speak. For me, it was like the whole world was spinning backwards.

"I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident," Lieutenant Jee stated surprised.

"It was no accident. After the duel, the Fire Lord said by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honor," Iroh concluded.

"So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal," Lieutenant Jee stated.

"Things will never return to normal. But the important thing is the Avatar gives Zuko hope," Iroh corrected.

"That's so messed up," I said quietly looking down still.

I shook my head trying to process everything I had heard.

"It is a terrible thing–" Iroh started.

"Terrible? No I mean that has to be the most insane, cruelest, despicable thing I've ever heard! The Fire Lord is his father! His father! How could someone do that to their own child?!" I asked so enraged.

"It's the way things are," Iroh tried to explain.

"NO! That's the way your country is. You try to force the world to bow at your feet and show how great you are, but there's nothing great about your nation. I don't know how you can't see it," I corrected.

I stood and quickly exited the room. No one spoke or tried to stop me. I went up to the deck in need of fresh air. The storm was in full swing by then. Rain was pouring down and the waves rocked violently.

I didn't care though. I hated the Fire Nation before but now I hated the Fire Lord. I hated everything he stood for and how he made his country. I wanted him dead and I wanted the Fire Nation to pay for everything they did.

How could Zuko stand that? He was burned by his own father and forced to leave and find someone must people thought to be dead. I thought Zuko would rather stay away from that wicked place, but here is trying his best and hardest to get back home. I think that's what I hated the most.

ZUKO POV

After the outburst with Lieutenant Jee, I went back to my room to meditate. It really did help me calm down. For some reason flashes of memories hit my head. I saw blurry children running on a grassed hill, my father's hand on my hand as a child, and my face when it was still smooth and happy. It looked so different from my scared, frowning face now.

My thoughts went over that whole day, the day of the meeting, the Agni Kai, and the banishment. It seemed so long ago. I missed home, I longed to be back. Instead I was here, on a stupid boat with fifthly men and a prisoner, forced to search for the Avatar. It was all pointless. At least I learned what respect was.

It had been a long day. I just needed to find the Avatar and everything would be alright. Everything would be alright… and normal again.

A flash of lightening out my porthole and sound of thunder awoke me from my thoughts. The shipped rocked. It felt like we were hit. I ran up to the deck immediately. Most of the crew was on deck. Mikaila was holding onto the edge, staring at the water in shock. The ship rocked violently.

"Where were we hit?" I asked.

"I don't know," Lieutenant Jee answered.

It was almost impossible to keep our balance.

"Look," Iroh pointed up the tower.

The helmsman was hanging onto a broken metal of the rail.

"The helmsman," I shouted to be heard over the storm.

I climbed up the ladder up to him with Lieutenant Jee following close behind. The helmsman cried in frustration as he tried to not let go. I saw another flash of lightning in the corner of my eye, but it oddly missed our ship.

With a few more rocks, the helmsman slipped and fell, screaming slightly. I got his arm and started lowering him from his weight. Lieutenant Jee took him into his arm and we shared a small… smile… of understanding.

We made our way back to the deck of the ship. The helmsman was brought inside. I looked over at Mikaila who looked very worried.

MIKAILA POV

Zuko, Lieutenant Jee, and the helmsman were back on the deck. The helmsman was brought inside to warm up and tend to any injuries. The ship continued to rock violently. I spotted the flying bison.

"The Avatar!" Zuko shouted.

"What do you want to do sir?" Lieutenant Jee asked.

Zuko paused.

"Let him go," Zuko began.

I looked up at him to see if I heard him right.

"We need to get this ship to safety," Zuko finished.

"Then we must directly into the eye of the storm," Iroh said smiling.

I knew in that moment that Zuko wasn't the worst person out there.

For whatever reason I let go of the side to walk to the center of the ship. Before I could though, the ship rocked and I was sent over the railing. The last thing I saw was Zuko's wide eyes before I hit the water.

Not afraid, I am a water bender after all, I tried to swim to the surface. But the waves knocked me around a bit. I used my water bending to slow the water down. Soon though I realized it wasn't my doing. My grandmother appeared. She smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, being able to speak underwater.

The water looked still though, as if we weren't really under water.

"I came here for you," she answered.

"How's the island? Mother? Father?" I asked urgently.

"They're all fine my love. They miss you, but they will be there when you return," she said.

I let out my breath and nodded.

"You know what to do Mikaila, you know what to do," my grandmother spoke before disappearing.

Before I could call for her, the water moved faster again and I sprung above water gasping for air. A rope was thrown done to me. I looked up to see Zuko's serious face. I climbed to the deck and noticed a few men had pulled me up. I sat on the deck catching my breath.

"Did you do something to the water?" Zuko asked unsure.

I smiled.

"Not me," I said.

The ship was directed to the eye of the storm. The waves had calmed and the rain became lighter. Everyone turned their heads back to the water before us. Zuko and Iroh stood at the front.

"Uncle, I'm sorry," Zuko said bowing his head a little.

"Your apology is accepted," Iroh said laying a hand on his shoulder.

Zuko looked up at his Uncle as Iroh turned and walked away. Suddenly, something burst through the water. It was the flying bison. There were three kids on it and an older man. I recognized two of them as Sokka and Katara. The third must have been the Avatar, Aang. As for the old man, I didn't know who he could be.

As the bison flew across the sky, Zuko and the Avatar stared at each other. Neither making a move toward a fight. The flying bison flew straight up, into the blue sky that was hidden by the dark clouds. Zuko nodded.

"When the storm lifts, we're going after them," Zuko ordered and left below deck.

Everyone took a few moments of relaxation before going off somewhere, either to work or back to their room. As for me, I went down to my room for much needed sleep. After the events of today I was exhausted. Even so, I found myself staring at the ceiling, my thoughts drifted over to Zuko.

Zuko's life did seem more complicated than I thought. That didn't mean he was a good person though. What he was doing was still wrong. I kept coming up with excuses to make the situation better though. What Zuko thought he was doing was justified in his mind. It still wasn't excusable though. Even if he was just trying to capture the Avatar to return home, his pride and honor rose before the well-being of an innocent child.

I rolled over and fell asleep. I woke early the next morning. It hit me then. I knew what I had to do. Getting dressed in clothes for training, I jogged to the deck hoping I wasn't too late. I wasn't. Zuko was on the deck going through different positions. He immediately heard me and turned his head slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked.

I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Because of the storm, I didn't get a chance to train last night. I thought I could this morning," I said turning my head away. "With you."

I turned my head back. Zuko nodded. I smiled and went over to the edge of the ship to fill barrels that replaced the old ones. They must have been flown over deck during the storm. Zuko's hand holding my arm to stop startled me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Going to fill the barrels. It's easier to water bend when I have water," I joked.

Zuko shook his head.

"Basic forms for today," Zuko stated.

Zuko turned back to his spot. I nodded and then smiled.

"As you wish Smolder," I said.

Zuko turned slightly to me. His lips were crooked into a slight smirk.

"Hurry up then, prisoner," he stated.

I stood next to him. We started going through breathing exercises and fighting poses. The whole time though, I was thinking how I almost saw a genuine smile.

 **Another chapter done! Until next time! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY AGAIN! I'm back for the next chapter. This chapter has a lot more Zuko POV since you know, Zuko is mostly in it haha. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. I'm going to try to publish another chapter before I go back to school. I'm thinking Sunday, probably late. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Disney... this is so sad! Review to make me feel better ;)**

 **You Are Braver Than You Believe. Stronger Than You Seem. And Smarter Than You Think**

 **(The Blue Spirit)**

After an hour of breathing exercises and different fighting positions, Zuko called off our training. Surprisingly, he ordered a guard to bring me my food. Instead of me waiting and waiting till someone remembered.

Iroh awoke sometime later and assisted Zuko in his training with some of the soldiers. I sat on the deck watching and listening. It would be a good idea to learn about Zuko's fighting before I was his opponent. Which brought me to thinking why I was doing this in the first place.

I guess it was my way of say that Zuko wasn't as bad as I thought. True he wasn't the nicest person, but he wasn't evil; he just had a bad-temper and some honor/pride issues. I couldn't help but believe that he'd outgrow those things and become a better person. After his training, Zuko went off to make plans about the Avatar. I joined Iroh to play some Pai Shao. I stared at the pieces thinking where I should move.

"You're getting better," Iroh said.

"You're just saying that. I still have a long way to go if I ever want to be as good as you," I stated.

"Years and years of practice," Iroh admitted.

I could see Zuko out of the corner of my eye listening to our conversation while going over some maps and directing the helmsman.

"You have an unfair advantage. I've never seen a game like this," I said.

"You don't play games?" Iroh asked.

I finally spotted a good move and moved a tile piece.

"Not games like this with a board and tile pieces. There were other games," I said.

Iroh moved another piece.

"What kind of games?" Iroh asked.

I paused for a minute thinking what the other children played.

"Tag, hide-n-seek, races, stuff like that," I said.

"What a wonderful childhood," Iroh said concentrating on the game.

"Yeah," I said moving a piece.

It could have been.

After lunch I went back to my room. I thought some reading and a light nap would be a good way to spend the afternoon. Before I reached my door a voice behind me stopped me.

"What games did you really play?" Zuko asked.

I stopped. I slowly turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Zuko walked a few steps closer to me.

"When you told my Uncle about the games you used to play, you were lying," Zuko explained.

"What makes you think I was lying?" I asked.

"You hesitated for one thing, but it was the way you said and how you looked when you said it," Zuko said.

"And how did I look?" I asked.

"A little sad, empty. Like you wished that was true," Zuko said smirking. "I'm right aren't I?"

I didn't answer him. Telling him the truth wasn't necessarily going to reveal anything about the island or people on it, it was just personal. And I didn't know if Zuko would understand. I looked up at Zuko feeling confident and calm.

"I wasn't lying Smolder. Now if you excuse me I have to get to my room. You were the one that wanted me in my room this time of day," I said.

Zuko stared at me before turning and walking away. Once he was out of sight I let out my breath. Entering my room, I grabbed a book off the desk and sat on the bed.

A few hours later, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I responded.

Zuko walked into the room.

"We're approaching land soon," Zuko stated. "I want you to stay in the cabin. It means you can't go on the deck tonight. And I'll have someone bring you your food."

I nodded understandingly. Land means I could escape but I couldn't get angry about having to stay in my cabin.

"What about our morning training?" I asked.

"I'll come get you," Zuko said.

"Alright," I agreed.

Zuko nodded and left. Dinner arrived not too much later. I assumed it was now dark out.

ZUKO POV

The port we were coming to was a command fort. I knew Zhao would be there. It was one of his main bases. Now that he was also searching for the Avatar, I had to figure out what he knew and his plans.

Going to my room I changed into all black clothing. Putting bronze swords in their strap, I looked into the mirror. I knew using swords was much safer than fire bending. It was a good thing I was so skilled at using them. Looking at my face I knew it would be useless to go hide my identity without hiding my face.

In a secret drawer I pulled out a mask. It was mostly blue with some white on it. I bought it many years ago in case of situations like this. The vendor told me it was supposed to be some spirit. Honestly I could care less. Putting it on, I snuck my way off the ship and into the base. Climbing to the top, I heard Zhao arguing with a man.

"What brings you here Commander Zhao?" a man asked.

"You may be aware that recently I've started hunting the Avatar. Seems though I need a little more assistance," Commander Zhao stated.

"I am aware. What is it you need from me?" the man asked.

"I need them," Zhao said gesturing to the archers below them.

"Absolutely not! The Yuyan Archers stay here. Your request is **denied** , Commander Zhao," the man growled.

"Colonel Shinu, please reconsider. Their precision is legendary. The Yuyan can pin a fly to a tree from one hundred yards away… without killing it," Zhao persuaded. "You're wasting their talents using them as mere security guards."

Zhao sounded a little annoyed by the end. Colonel Shinu responded immediately and rather coldly.

"I can do whatever I want with their talents. They're _my_ archers and what I say goes," Colonel Shinu said rather defiantly, as if the subject was now closed.

Zhao continued though.

"But my search for the Avatar is–" Zuko started.

Colonel Shinu stepped forward cutting off Zhao.

"Is nothing but a vanity project. We're fighting a real war here and I need every man I've got Commander," Colonel Shinu stated angrily.

"But–" Zhao tried to protest angrily.

"That's final!" Colonel Shinu practically yelled. "I don't want to hear another word about it."

Zhao growled. Obviously he's angry he didn't get his way. A messenger hawk cawed as it neared them. I hid myself more into the roof. It landed below, probably to the Colonel.

"News from Fire Lord Ozai?" Commander Zhao asked.

He must have taken the message from the Colonel, who didn't say anything about the message. I assume he read it.

"It appears I've been promoted to Admiral. My request is now an _order_ ," Zhao said all happy and smug.

The only sound was that of someone walking away, down the steps of the tower. Zhao walked over to the edge of the railing overlooking the archers.

I've heard of the Yuyan archers before. If they're really as good as what I've heard there was no way I would be able to catch the Avatar before them. Then again they were probably better at tracking the Avatar on land.

What was I going to do? There was no way I could defeat Zhao like this. I needed a plan, I needed something that was good enough to work. Maybe there was still hope for me to find him first.

I left the base and snuck my way onto the ship without being detected. Yes, some plan had to work.

MIKAILA POV

The squeaking of my door awoke me the next morning. I groaned as I turned over and saw Zuko standing by the doorway. His face held its usual blank expression. I sat up and stretched. Wordlessly I stood and grabbed some clothes. I looked over my shoulder.

"I'll wait outside," Zuko said leaving and closing the door.

I quickly changed into clothes I could train in putting up my hair in a messy bun. Zuko was leaning against a wall when I left the room. I followed quietly behind him as we went up to the deck. It looked dark out. Grey clouds covered the early morning sky. It didn't look like a storm would come though. Our ship was moving but Zuko said we'd be docked again tonight.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Show me what you can do," Zuko ordered.

I nodded. Going to the edge of the ship I filled the barrels full of water. The morning was spent looking at what I could do. Zuko showed me or two things he could do, but it was mostly Zuko analyzing my skills. If I was worth training with at all.

Zuko went on to his training with Iroh and a few soldiers. I sat down on the deck enjoying the crisp morning air. The grey clouds never left the sky. Everyone went inside to the control tower. Iroh was in the middle of playing Pai Shao. I watched in the corner. Zuko and Lieutenant Jee were discussing the Avatar's whereabouts. Lieutenant Jee was crouched down looking at maps. Zuko stood with his arms crossed.

"We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm, but if we continue heading northeast…" Lieutenant Jee started.

A huge shadow covered our ship. I turned to see a larger ship next to us.

"What do they want?" Zuko asked a little irritated.

"Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Shao," Iroh said rubbing his hands eagerly.

The ship stopped next to us and a few men came aboard. One in fancy clothing stood opening a scroll. Aang's picture was on it.

"The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance. All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao," the man said folding the scroll behind his back.

Iroh continued playing his game as if the men weren't there.

"Zhao has been promoted?" Iroh asked moving a tile piece. "Well good for him."

People watching his game grew uneasy when Iroh made a good move. One even smacked his forehead. I giggled quietly. Zuko turned his head as he replied.

"I've got nothing to report to Zhao," Zuko said turning his head back. "Now get off my ship and let us pass."

"Admiral Zhao isn't allowing in or out of this area," the man said matter-of-factly.

"Off my ship!" Zuko demanded rather loudly.

The three men left without saying a word.

"Excellent," Iroh stated cheerfully. "I take the pot."

Iroh took all the center money. All grew saddened by this.

"But you're all improving, I am certain you will win if we play again," Iroh said.

I knew Iroh wasn't in it for the money like the other men. He played because he loved to play the game. No matter how many times the men lost, that didn't stop them from trying to beat Iroh. Zuko looked out the window, coming up with a plan no doubt.

Zuko eventually stormed off. I went out to the deck, the sky was still unclear. I sat on the deck taking in the fresh air. Zuko came back a few minutes later in training clothes. He didn't seem to have a level-head though. He shot fire balls randomly out of his hands and feet. It was more like letting off steam than training.

Iroh came out onto the deck seeing Zuko in such a state.

"Is everything okay?" Iroh asked sincerely. "It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order."

"I don't care what they do," Zuko said a little irritated before turning back around.

"Don't give up hope yet. You can still find the Avatar before Zhao," Iroh said.

Zuko turned around. His face looked… lost. I've never seen him look so vulnerable. He didn't look angry, he looked hopeless and sad.

"How Uncle? With Zhao's resources it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar," Zuko stated with a hurt, angered voice.

He turned around again.

"My honor, my throne, my country. I'm about to lose them all," Zuko said.

The way he said it; it was like he was afraid, afraid of losing that. Clearly it was important to him. For him to feel so hopeless and alone, I couldn't help myself.

Iroh stood there awkwardly. I gestured that I would give it a try. Iroh nodded and walked back into the tower. I walked over to the rail, still a few feet away from Zuko. I looked out into the ocean like Zuko did.

"You can't believe that," I stated. "I don't believe that."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zuko turn his head and look at me.

"You've spent all this time looking for the Avatar. You can't give up. So what if you don't have as many men or weapons as Zhao. You don't need a huge force like that. You're smart, you'll come up with something," I said.

I looked over at Zuko. He immediately turned his head away, acting as if I didn't say anything. I sighed. I turned a walked away.

"Did you call me smart?" Zuko asked.

I turned halfway to see his head turned to me. He was smirking. I rolled my eyes.  
"Don't get used to it," I said smirking. "I'm never saying it again."

I turned back and walked down the deck to my room. Seeing Zuko's vulnerable side was a little weird. I couldn't describe what it made me feel. I just knew it made me feel something different for Zuko, feel what I didn't know.

ZUKO POV

The situation did seem hopeless but maybe Mikaila was… right. I just needed a smart plan to get the Avatar. No doubt the Yuyan Archers were already tracking the Avatar. Maybe they already had him.

That gave me an idea. I didn't have to try to beat them to find the Avatar. I could make them do all the work. Once they brought the Avatar to the base, then I could capture him from the base. It did add a lot of other variables. I was clearly outnumbered. If I could sneak my way in, I could sneak the Avatar out. Nothing to it. I just needed to wait.

Feeling more myself I went below deck to change into my black clothes and mask. When the sun set I set plan into action. We were anchored near shore so I took a smaller ship. The base wasn't too far away from where I docked.

Sneaking into the night I ran to the base. Security increased since last night so I knew I couldn't get in the way I did last time. I needed to get in another way. Sitting in the edge of the bushes I thought how to get in.

A cart approached. I'd get in through the front door. But they'd see me roll under the cart. It was a sure way of getting caught. Before the cart came into complete view. I buried myself under the ground. When the cart was right above me I sprung out and clung underneath. To be honest, I wasn't completely sure it would work but it did.

It made it to the gate. The guards stopped the cart.

"Stop. Inspect the cart," one ordered.

A guard with a torch walked around.

"All clear," he stated after an initial search.

I saw him pause at the back to look inside. Knowing he's find nothing, the next spot to search would be underneath. As he left the back I crawled out from the side no guard was posted and slipped into the back. The guard checked underneath without finding a thing.

"All clear, go on in," the guard stated.

The driver flicked the reigns and the cart began to move again. I watched the oblivious guards from behind the crates. I knew I hadn't even done the hardest part yet. The cart eventually stopped in the second innermost wall. The rhino was unclicked and taken to a stall most likely. With all the guards turned away I snuck among the crates to an open door of a tower.

As I climbed to the top, all the guards were focused on Zhao's speech. It had something to do with the Avatar but I wasn't really listening. It provided a nice distraction though. It meant most of the guards and more importantly Zhao weren't watching the Avatar.

"That now he is my prisoner!" Zhao yelled.

It was the only thing I could make out while hiding underneath the wall. That and all the guards cheering. I made my way to the rear. No one was there. Using a rope, I lowered myself to the innermost part. It held the tower, where the Avatar was being held no doubt about it.

Instead of using the back door, I jumped down into the sewers. I slipped easily into the bars and headed down a tunnel. This was almost too easy. I couldn't get cocky yet. I didn't have the Avatar. Just focus and breathe. Everything would turn out right.

I finally made it to a panel. Opening it up, I came to an empty hall. Around the corner a lone guard was standing; I was getting close. Knowing more guards were around the next corner I easily took him out. His helmet went flying off though down the next hall, clanking the whole way.

This could still work. I knew one guard would come first. One approached. When he faced me, I surprised him with fire bending, even against my rule of no fire bending. The guard screamed in fright. He went out easily.

Depending on how many guards were around the corner, one or two would come from the disturbance. Two were coming. Needing a strategy, I tied the guard up hanging from the ceiling. Holding onto the walls of the ceiling I waited. The guards came and stood stunned.

Using chains, I grabbed one guard's hands. I pulled him up and took out the other guard. All three were tied and hung from the ceiling. If I was right, only one more guard remained. He would sound an alarm with a horn.

Running down the hall, I saw the guard pick up the horn. I threw a knife. He cried from surprise. Him freezing allowed the knife to hit its target out of his hand. He immediately turned to be in a fighting position.

Using another trick up my sleeve I stopped his fire bending with a bucket of water. I used the bucket when he was caught off guard to hit his legs. He went flying up in the air. Hitting him a few more times, he was out cold. I tied him up too.

The keys to the door were in his pocket. I unlocked the door. I was halfway through the battle, well more like a fourth. I entered slamming the door behind me. The Avatar looked frightened. His hands were chained across to two poles.

I took out my two swords, moving them swiftly, and charged the Avatar. He screamed like a little boy. I cut the two metal chains off from the post. I cut the cuffs off as well. The Avatar looked a little shocked and confused.

Knowing we didn't have much time, I went to the door. We had to leave quickly if we didn't want to be spotted.

"Who are you? What's going on? Are you here to rescue me?" the Avatar asked.

I opened the door. Knowing I didn't have enough time to explain and that I couldn't say anything, I gestured him to follow me.

"I'll take that as a yes," the Avatar said following me.

The guard I tied up was awake and trying to scream through his gag. The Avatar turned around as I turned the corner.

"My frogs! Come back… and stop thawing out!" the Avatar cried.

The noise would surely alert someone. I pulled the Avatar away as quick as I could.

"Wait! My friends need to suck on those frogs!" the Avatar said even louder.

I gestured for him to be quiet. Didn't he know what would happen if someone found us? The Avatar zipped his lips and we continued our way out. Taking the sewer way back, I hoped the men were still distracted.

However, coming back to the huge opening, we could see the men returned to their post. If we went that way we'd have to fight our way out. That wasn't a good option, especially from the innermost wall. We traveled further down the sewage to a less guarded area. Gesturing to the Avatar to go up, I jumped through.

I knew we would have to move more quickly. Zhao would return to check up on the Avatar. He would sound the alarm of his escape and surely find us. We started climbing the rope when the sound alarmed. Not good.

"There! On the wall!" a guard pointed.

Great. A guard above cut our rope. The Avatar used air bending to break our fall. I pulled out my swords and pointed to the front doors. We ran.

"The Avatar has escaped! Close all the gates immediately!" Zhao ordered, yelling at the men.

We needed a way out. I needed some advantage.

"Stay close to me," the Avatar stated running ahead.

Hey, I had the Avatar. That was a good advantage. Numerous men with spears blocked the slowly closing gates. The Avatar jumped and air bended a huge blast in their direction. All the guards yelled as the air hit them and knocked them to the ground. The Avatar ran at an incredible speed.

Two guards came. I blocked their spears with my swords. Then more came. I fought them off. One got in front of the Avatar. He blew him away and stole his spear. All the gates were nearly closed. All the guards surrounded me. Seeing the Avatar approach, I jumped as air took out all the other men. I saw he had broken the spear part off the arrow.

Without warning, he used it to launch me onto the wall. Men suddenly ran toward me. There were a lot of them. The Avatar spun the spear around allowing him to fly. He wrapped his legs around my torso. He groaned. I knew the weight of us both was a lot. Men threw the spears up at us. I blocked them using my swords.

We went down onto the next wall. Men came from a trap door onto the wall. The Avatar ran towards the spear but a guard kicked it down first. He had a sword and tried to take out the Avatar. The Avatar was faster at evading him. I snuck behind the guard and threw him off the wall. He screamed. We fought together to take the rest out. Honestly the Avatar took them out more quickly by air bending them.

Men brought special ladders to climb up the wall easily. We knocked them down as they climbed up. I just knocked some soldiers down when the Avatar handed me a ladder.

"Take this," he said. "Jump on my back."

He used the third one to fall and way our way toward the wall. We used his extra one next and then mine. On the last one a guard fire bended the ladder. We had to jump quicker than we wanted. We tried to grab the final wall but it was too smooth. We fell. I knew now I needed to find some hole, some weakness to defeat Zhao. I took out my swords. Soldiers fire bended at us. The Avatar turned so I was behind him and air bended a shield around us.

"Hold your fire!' Zhao ordered.

The fire benders stopped.

"The Avatar must be captured alive," Zhao stated.

My hole. I put my swords around the Avatar's neck. The Avatar cried in surprise. I knew I had won. Everyone and everything was still. Zhao glared at me.

"Open the gate," Zhao ordered through his teeth.

"Admiral, what are you doing?" a man asked a little quieter.

"Let them out, now!" Zhao stated.

The gate behind us was opened. I walked backwards watching Zhao. I looked back briefly to see how far the woods were. Not too much farther now. Zhao had moved to the wall to watch me and the Avatar. He was planning something. But what? My eyes went wide. Wait he was going to use the Yuy– my thoughts were interrupted. Something hit my head. I was out.

My head was pounding. I opened my eyes. I could only see blur at first. Then shapes. Then color. Then trees. I probably groaned but I didn't hear. Looking around I saw a figure in yellow. The Avatar? He looked sad.

"Do you want to know the worst part about being born over a hundred years ago is? I miss all of the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started I used to always visit my friend Kuzon," the Avatar spoked sadly.

Friends? Then he smiled.

"The two of us would get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had, and he was from the Fire Nation just like you," the Avatar said turning to me. "If we knew each other back then do you think we could have been friends too?"

He looked hopeful and sincere. I couldn't be friends with him. I didn't want to be friends with him. He was my ticket back home. Hoping to take him by surprise I shot fire at him. Of course he dodged it. He jumped up into the trees and jumped away.

So I helped him escape Zhao, but he was still free. At least I still had a chance to find him before Zhao. I realized it was morning. Picking up my mask and swords, I knew someone would come looking for me soon. I ran back to the ship, the Avatar's words on my mind the whole way.

On the smaller vessel, I changed into my extra armor. I was so tired from being up all night, fighting and trying to capture the Avatar. As soon as the smaller vessel connected to the ship. I made my way to the deck and to my room.

Iroh was on the deck, playing with his horn. The weird monkey statue sat on a table next to him.

"Where have you been Prince Zuko? You missed music night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song," Iroh smiled.

I almost stopped. A love song? To you? It wouldn't be…

"Did it have to do with Mikaila? She didn't join us as well," Iroh asked.

I shook my head still continuing my way.

"I'm going to bed," I stated. "No disturbances."

Iroh played his horn as I walked. I felt like I was going to pass out at any moment.

"So," a feminine voice stopped me.

Ugh, the prisoner.

"You didn't wake me for training," she stated.

She was leaning against the wall. She smiled lightly.

"I didn't say we would train this morning," I stated coldly, mostly because I was tired.

"True," she said smiling bigger. "You didn't. I just assumed."

She looked at me. She squinted her eyes a moments before almost laughing.

"It didn't go as planned I suspect," she said.

That threw me off guard.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Capturing the Avatar. You did come up with a plan didn't you? That's where you went last night, all night," she said.

I glared at her. Did she watch me leave? What made her so sure?

"I didn't do anything of the sort. I was here," I said matter-of-factly.

"We both know you didn't just stay in your room while Zhao had the opportunity to catch the Avatar," she said folding her arms. "I guess you didn't even get in. Your plan failed that you couldn't even get through the first gate."

"I got him all the way out!" I shouted unintentionally.

She raised an eyebrow before smiling wider.

"I knew it! Tell me what happened," she said excitedly.

"I'm tired. Go away. Why should I tell you anything?" I stated rudely.

"Oh please? What do you want me to beg? Please, please, please! I want to know how you managed to get the Avatar out of the base put not to your ship," she said.

"I couldn't trust you with such a secret," I said

I continued walking.

"You know I can keep a secret," she stated.

I stopped and thought about it.

"Alright. But you must share something with me," I said.

"What?" she asked.

I turned back to face her.

"Tell me what happened to your grandmother," I stated.

Mikaila looked surprised. Instead of questioning why, she answered.

"Shortly before I left there was a storm. She got sick. Add that with her old age and she… died, she died practically in my arms," she said quietly.

Tears formed in her eyes.

"You two were close?" I asked.

"More than you could imagine. She taught me everything, not just my bending. Everything changed after she left. _I_ changed after she left," she concluded.

I nodded. I don't know why I asked her that question. Out of all the things I could have asked her to know about her home, I picked that one. Maybe I wanted to know how she lost someone important to her. I wanted to know if she felt my pain. I turned.

"Wait, you promised to tell me what happened," she called.

I smirked.

"I never promised. But I will… _after_ I sleep," I stated.

"It better be one hell of a story then," she laughed.

"Hmm, I think its better," I said.

I walked without another word. I just knew she was smiling.

The Avatar was now free and probably back with his friends by now. I needed a new plan on how to find the Avatar. There was still plenty of opportunity to capture him. But for now I needed sleep. When I fell onto my bed I couldn't have possibly moved. Drifting to sleep, I could feel myself forming the smallest of smiles, not that I would tell anyone.

 **Ta da! Another chapter done. PLEASE REVIEW. If you have any suggestions or just saying how much you love it (hint hint), I love reviews! They make my day and help me write faster. Until next time! PLEASE REVIEW! I might even add you as character in an episode, how exciting! Make sure you review! And if you want to be the character I add, mention what your name would be.** **Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY! Sunday, but not late, like I promised. School starts up again tomorrow so I'll take a little time. Next chapter by Friday or Saturday. Note that it says two different chapter names... it's because The Fortuneteller has no Zuko parts. Okay, continue. PLEASE REVIEW. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar series or Disney :(**

 **P.S. Anyone is confused this NOT a new Chapter. This was just a mistake in one of the lines so I HAD TO CHANGE ONE LINE. Next chapter will be soon.**

 **Yes, the Past Can Hurt**

 **(The Fortuneteller- Bato of the Water Tribe)**

As he promised, Zuko shared the story of how he snuck his way into the base. It was rather a fascinating story. The way Zuko cleverly fooled the guards to let him in, climbed the walls when everyone was distracted, used the sewers to get inside, took out the guards positioned by the Avatar, and how he escaped was all incredible. He could have been making up the whole story, but I believed him.

Although, when the retelling of him waking up with the Avatar, the details were seriously lacking. I didn't bother to ask him at the moment, he seemed stressed. Now that the Avatar was free again, we had to find him. We had no trace either.

Now that Zuko had retold me the story, it was time for our morning training.

"What are we going to do today, Smolder?" I asked.

"Today we'll spar," Zuko stated.

I smiled.

"Without using bending though," Zuko added.

My smiled dropped into a frown.

"Hand-to-hand? I've never worked on that," I admitted.

"That's why we're practicing. Fighting isn't all about bending, sometimes you have to use your own strength. Or speed which I assume in your case," Zuko stated.

"Why speed?" I asked.

"Girls usually have a better chance with speed. Strength doesn't always work well against male opponents. You have to use their strength against them by being faster," Zuko explained.

"Wow Smolder, I didn't know you knew so much about being a girl," I teased.

Zuko glared irritably at me.

"Funny. Now stand in a fighting stance," Zuko ordered.

I did as we was told. I spread my legs apart slighting and held my fists out. Zuko examined me. He nodded before adjusting me. Zuko first moved my right leg out a little further out.

"This will help you keep balance," Zuko explained.

Zuko came around behind me and turned my hips. His hands on my hips made me blush.

"Your hips should face your opponent," Zuko stated.

I nodded. Still from behind, Zuko stepped closer and moved my hands closer and in a more protective stance.

"Keeping them closer gives you more control. It also makes you seem smaller to your opponent. He or she will underestimate you. That gives you another advantage," Zuko said.

I could feel my cheeks burning. Luckily he was behind me and couldn't see. I nodded again.

"Has something preventing you from being able to talk?" Zuko asked.

I shook my head, forcing my blush to go away.

"No, I just didn't want to interrupt," I said.

"Very well," Zuko said coming around front. "Now there are two main options in how a fight begins. Either you wait for your opponent to go first so you weaken his move, or in your case, strike first quickly enough your opponent doesn't have time to react."

"I see. A quick, powerful strike to take down my opponent," I repeated.

"Fight so he or she doesn't have time to fight back. Eventually, they will get a first move in. That's when you use their abilities against them," Zuko said.

Zuko stood in a fighting stance.

"Come attack me. Quick, powerful strike," Zuko said.

I nodded. Waiting a few moments to get tension, I sprung forward quickly. However, it wasn't quick enough to distract Zuko. He caught my arm, spun me around, and flipped me onto my back. I could feel the giant bruise forming. Zuko stood above me still holding my arm.

"Not great, could be better," Zuko stated.

"It was only my first try," I reminded him.

"Is that what you would say if this was a real fight?" Zuko asked.

"No, I would find another advantage," I said.

"Good. How would you get out of this?" Zuko asked.

Thinking quickly, I formed a plan. Moving my free hand slowly I talked to distract him.

"I'd come up with a plan. While you're holding my arm, probably bruising it under your hand, I would do this," I stated.

I bended the water and hit Zuko with a whip. He let go to dodge out of the way. I stood immediately and back into my fighting position. Zuko nodded.

"Not bad," Zuko stated.

"I cheated though. You said no bending," I said.

"In a fight, there is no cheating. There's survival or death," Zuko said.

"Now what?" I asked.

"The other approach. Wait for your opponent to make the first move and use their abilities against them," Zuko said.

We stood there… for several minutes. Zuko had not moved from his spot. We stared at each other. My body was stiff from standing still so long. I loosened my arms a little.

"Are you going to attack today?" I asked frustrated.

"What are you doing? You aren't waiting for me," Zuko said.

"You're not going!" I stated.

"You're not patient. It's important in any fight. Drop and give me twenty," Zuko demanded.

"Twenty? For what?" I asked.

"Talking back. You can give me a hundred now," Zuko stated.

I growled but complied. I started the push-ups; they were incredibly hard.

"Pathetic. Have you ever done push-ups before?" Zuko asked.

I dropped to the deck after seven.

"No! I've never trained to fight before!" I stated. "I can't do a hundred push-ups."

"You want to be able to fight?" Zuko asked.

I nodded.

"Then you're not leaving this spot until you finish them," Zuko said folding his arms.

I groaned and continued doing them. By the time I got to thirty-five Iroh came onto the deck for Zuko's training.

"Can I stop now?" I asked.

"You aren't close to being done. I don't care if it takes you a hundred years, finish your push-ups. And since you stopped you can add another hundred to the ones you have left," Zuko said.

Silently, I continued the push-ups. Zuko started his other training not too far away from my spot. Iroh thought better than to ask. It seemed like hours by the time I reached a hundred and twenty-four. I could no longer feel my arms. They felt like noodles. Speaking of noodles, I was so hungry, but I wasn't done. Maybe Zuko wouldn't notice if I wasn't really done. He wasn't paying attention anyway. I was about to stand.

"Finish them," Zuko ordered without looking at me.

"How do you know I'm not done?" I whined.

"I'll know when you finish," Zuko argued.

Groaning again, I continued the push-ups.

One hundred and ninety-eight, one hundred and ninety-nine, two hundred. I fell to the deck, my arms completely useless. I was breathing heavily. Zuko walked over to me. I assumed his usual training was finished.

"Now get up," Zuko demanded.

Shaking, I stood up. My arms hung down at my sides, burning with pain.

"Into your stance, this time wait," Zuko said.

My eyes went wide.

"You're kidding me," I said.

"I'm serious. Come on, let's get it right this time," Zuko said.

Zuko got into a fighting stance. I compelled my arms to do the same. I waited as Zuko stood there unmoving. Finally, he came out me. I moved to block him, but I was too tired. Zuko pinned me easily.

"You were too slow. When in battle you are weak/tired, you need something to help you. Simply waiting and blocking isn't going to work," Zuko said.

"But you said to wait! One lesson at a time Smolder," I said.

"In a real fight you have to think of all the variables at once. Not just one lesson after another," Zuko said.

I glared at Zuko.

"Has anyone told you how annoying you are?" I asked.

"Not to my face," Zuko said.

"Well I'm sure they're all thinking it," I said.

Zuko pulled me up to stand.

"That's enough training for today. Same time tomorrow," Zuko said.

"Everything is spinning. Point me in the direction of food," I said.

Zuko sighed and guided me to the kitchen. He had someone whip something up for me. He took me back to my room.

"You should get some rest. Don't do anything until after dinner," Zuko recommended.

"Don't have to tell me twice," I said.

I finished my food and fell asleep in bed. Sometime later I woke up, still feeling sore. I got out of bed and decided I was hungry enough for dinner. It was few minutes for the sun would set. It was a little early for dinner but I didn't care.

The day was so beautiful that after dinner I climbed to the very top of the ship. It was the roof of the main control room. From here I could see miles of sea.

"What are you doing?" a voice called from down below.

I nearly fell. Catching myself, I looked down to see Zuko on the platform. He looked at me. His hands were folded. He didn't looked irritated, just confused.

"Just watching the sunset. I already ate," I confessed.

Zuko nodded and climbed up to the roof to where I was.

"Not a bad view huh? You can see miles of open sea from here," I smiled.

"It's a good view," Zuko admitted.

We sat in silence for a while. Zuko seemed to be thinking more than looking at the view.

"Want to play a game?" Zuko asked.

That certainly nearly knocked me off the roof.

"A game?" I asked confused.

Zuko nodded. We were finally looking at each other.

"I'll ask you a question and in turn you can ask me any question you like," Zuko explained.

I looked away shaking my head.

"I don't know…" I trailed off.

"I promise not to ask where your people live," Zuko said.

"Then why play?" I asked looking back at him.

Zuko grew a little annoyed.

"Look do you want to play or not?" Zuko asked.

"Okay, okay. Only because you asked so nicely," I teased.

Zuko nodded and cleared his throat.

"You told me you left home to travel, where did you plan on going?" Zuko asked.

"I wanted to go everywhere. I want to see the world. My whole life I've been stuck at home. I just knew the world had so much more to offer and I wanted to see it all," I answered.

Zuko nodded.

"You may ask a question now," Zuko said.

"Okay. What's it like living in a palace?" I asked.

"Everyone does everything for you. It has big empty rooms but hardly any people. Living in a palace makes you feel important," Zuko replied.

"Don't you ever feel lonely?" I asked.

"No follow up questions," Zuko said.

I groaned but smiled.

"Do you have any siblings? Mother? Father?" Zuko asked.

"I have a father and mother. As for siblings, no I don't. I would have had an older brother but he died at birth," I said.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said sincerely.

I nodded.

"It's okay," I said solemnly before changing my demeanor to a happier one. "So, did you ever get lonely in the palace?"

Zuko sighed, somehow knowing I'd ask that question.

"Not always. I have a younger sister. She always wanted to play when we were little. She'd make me play with her and her friends. I also had a girlfriend before I left. I liked to be by myself a lot though. It was just the way things were," Zuko stated.

I nodded.

"When will you call me by my name? And not Smolder. You said I had to earn it. How long will that take?" Zuko asked.

I giggled.

"I don't know. When I can trust you," I said.

Zuko nodded. He seemed to care more about that question.

"When you woke up to the Avatar, what did he say that you don't want to tell me?" I asked.

Zuko rolled his eyes before taking a deep breath.

"He asked me if he had known me a hundred years ago, before the war, if we could've been friends," Zuko responded.

"And what did you say?" I asked.

Zuko smirked.

"No follow up questions remember," Zuko said.

I groaned.

"I keep forgetting!" I laughed.

Zuko became serious.

"When Iroh asked you what games you played as a child you lied, why?" Zuko asked.

I froze. Not this again. I looked away.

"Well?" Zuko persisted.

Hearing Zuko's question I stood.

"Enough questions. I should get more rest before I train tonight," I said.

I quickly climbed off the roof and went inside. Iroh looked up from his game at me. He silently asked me what was wrong. I lowered my head and continued on my way. I ran to my room, closing the door behind me.

I knew that question game was a bad idea. I laid on my bed having every intention to fall asleep, but I could only lie there staring at the wall.

It only could have been a few hours later when I decided it was dark enough to train. Going to the deck I saw that I was right. The sky was dark except for the twinkling stars. Hardly anyone was out. And luckily Zuko wasn't one of them. Instead of bending, I ran some laps around the top deck.

After running till my legs were numb, I bent down and did some pushups. I didn't count but it had to be a lot. I fell on the deck, all my limbs numb and practically useless. My breathing was heavy and irregular.

I managed to pick myself up and drag my body to bed. I fell asleep almost immediately. The next morning's training was a little awkward. After yesterday we didn't really know how to talk or look at each other. It seemed Zuko tried avoiding me the whole time after our training. I didn't care, I wasn't too thrilled to be around him.

Zuko looked tense though. He was putting a lot of pressure on himself to find the Avatar. It required twice as much work now that Zhao had so many resources. One of the soldiers told me that we'd be docked tomorrow to see if any news came about.

The next day came sooner than I thought. Since we reached port early morning, training was cancelled. I didn't mind. Zuko's head didn't seem to be in the right place anyway. I watched from the control room as things were loaded and unloaded.

"Miss Mikaila," a soldier said announcing his presence.

I turned and looked at him.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Prince Iroh and General Iroh are waiting for you. You're to join them for tea," the soldier stated.

I stood and nodded. The soldier escorted me to the Zuko's quarters. Iroh and Zuko sat across from each other. I sat between them.

"Glad you could join us Mikaila," Iroh greeted.

"Of course Iroh," I replied.

The tea pot next to Iroh was beautifully decorated. Iroh picked it up and poured all of us a cup. Zuko stared at his cup in deep thought.

"I don't have time to drink tea," Zuko retorted.

"Take a minute, relax. Enjoy nice, soothing tea," Iroh insisted.

Iroh picked up his tea cup and took a sip.

"Ah, see Prince Zuko. A moment of quiet is good for your mental well-being," Iroh said.

Zuko and I went to take a sip at the same time. A big crash caused me to choke on the tea while Zuko was splashed by his. He grunted in irritation. He wiped his face, sat down the cup, and stood. Iroh and I followed Zuko on his war path.

Outside on the deck, a group of soldiers were concentrated on one side. A huge brownish, orange and furry beast climbed aboard. An intense looking woman sat on its back. She wore black and dark clothes and make-up. Her hair was black as well and went past her shoulders.

"Look out!" one of the soldiers warned.

All the soldiers ran back to the center of the ship where we stood.

"Get back! We're after a stowaway," the woman said coming closer.

Zuko looked pissed.

"There are no stowaways on my ship," Zuko argued.

The beast broke a piece of metal from the deck and flung it toward the tower. Everyone ran away while Zuko and I ducked. Oh, that girl was going to get it. The beast stuck its head in the hole. A few moments later, a man ran out across the deck. He looked like a stowaway alright. The beast charged and hit the man with its tongue he fell, unmoving. The woman hopped down.

"He's paralyzed," Zuko stated amazed.

"Only temporarily. The toxins will wear off in about an hour. By then he'll be in jail and I'll have my money," the woman stated.

She picked up the man over her shoulders and flung him on the back of her animal.

"But how did you find him on my ship?' Zuko asked stepping forward.

"My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away," the woman said patting the animal.

She climbed onto its back. Iroh smiled.

"Wow I'm impressed," Iroh stated.

"That was awesome," I stated.

The woman looked over at me and winked. She hit the shirshu with a whip and left.

"Very impressed," Iroh said slowly.

Zuko glared at the both of us.

"I'm just saying one of those would be handy. You could find anyone," I stated.

Zuko stared at me curiously, thinking of something.

"Yes… even the Avatar," Zuko smirked.

"You really think she'd help you?" I asked.

"She damaged my ship. She has to pay back somehow," Zuko stated.

"You think that she'll help in exchange for the damage of your ship to be paid for?" I asked. "You're nuts."

Zuko walked off without another word. I sighed. For the next few hours, Zuko got everything on the ship organized. Zuko and Iroh were to look for the woman with the shirshu any moment now. I sat on the deck watching.

"Ready?" Zuko asked from behind me.

"Ready for what?" I asked turning around.

He looked at me unamused, as if it was obvious.

"To find the woman and then the Avatar," Zuko stated.

"I'm going with you?" I asked surprise.

"Yes, otherwise you'll escape if you stay on the ship," Zuko said.

"What makes you think I won't escape while I'm with you?" I asked.

"If you try I'll catch you. And you won't like the consequences," Zuko stated.

I nodded and followed Zuko and Iroh off the ship.

"So where do you suppose she is?" I asked.

Zuko looked to be on a war path. There was somewhere in particular we were going. We came to a forest and not too far into it was a building. It was three stories high and light poured out every window. The shirshu was lying on the ground by the side door. As we got near I could hear all the voices. After a scream a man came flying through the window and landed in front of us. What was this place?

We entered. My eyes went wide. There were men everywhere. There were only a couple woman, but not much. They all circled something in the middle of the room. Above, the room was open to all the floors. Men stood by the rail with drinks in their hand. They watched something down below. I was busy looking around when someone touched my butt from behind. I turned.

There stood an ugly looking man who was probably more than drunk.

"Say, you look too good to be here. Shall I take you somewhere else?" the man asked.

He reached out to touch me again. Before I punch him, Zuko grabbed his arm, crushing it roughly.

"Touch her again and you lose this hand," Zuko said.

He shoved the man who hit the wall and was knocked out.

"Thank–" I started but Zuko turned and marched through.

"Out of my way. Step away filth," Zuko said shoving his way through the crowd.

"He means no offense. I'm certain you bathe regularly," Iroh said trying to calm everyone down.

I wasn't sure his statement was true, on either account. We came to the center where the woman and another man were arm-wrestling. It was pretty impressive.

"I need to talk to you," Zuko demanded.

The woman turned her head.

"Well if it isn't my new friends, Angry Boy and Uncle Lazy," the woman said.

The man she was arm-wrestling looked to be sweating a lot. He looked to be straining himself. The woman didn't look as she was breaking a sweat. Iroh laughed at her joke. The woman hit the man's hand down. Money was thrown toward the woman.

"Your beast trashed my ship. You have to pay me back!" Zuko said angrier.

"Ah I'd love to help you out but I'm a little short on money," the woman said smiling. "Drinks on me!"

Everyone cheered. The woman went to take a sip when Zuko grabbed her arm.

"Money isn't what I had in mind," Zuko said.

The woman, seeming to understand, nodded and stood. She went to the back and grabbed a huge piece of meat.

"So who's this? Your girlfriend?" the woman asked.

"NO!" Zuko and I both shouted.

"Okay, okay," the woman said holding up her hands. "I was just asking."

"My name is Mikaila and I'm Angry Boy's prisoner," I said smirking.

The woman smiled widely.

"I like you. My name is June. But I think I'll call you…" the woman said thinking. "Sassy Girl."

"I love it," I smiled.

"Enough!" Zuko interrupted. "Just take us to your beast."

"Shirshu," June corrected rolling her eyes.

She brought us to the side door. The shirshu stood as we approached. June fed her shirshu and he laid back down. Zuko reached into his pocket and showed Katara's necklace. He _still_ had that?

"I need you to find someone," Zuko stated.

"What happened? Your girlfriend run off on you?" June asked folding her arms.

Why was every girl his girlfriend?

"It's not the girl I'm after, it's the bald monk she's traveling with," Zuko said.

Why didn't he deny that she wasn't his girlfriend? Why did I care?

"Whatever you say," June said.

"If you find them, I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for," Zuko stated.

I hit my forehead. There was no way a woman like June would do that.

"Forget it," June said climbing up the shirshu.

"Plus we'll pay your weight in gold," Iroh said quickly.

June stopped. She jumped down in front of Iroh.

"Make it your weight," June said tapping his chest. "And we got a deal."

"HAHA, you got it," Iroh laughed.

"Get on," June said taking the necklace.

While they turned, I slowly stepped back trying to escape. The moment I turned my back, Zuko held my arm. I stopped.

"I have no choice now," Zuko said.

He grabbed some rope from his pocket and tied my hands together. Iroh sat in the front. Zuko lifted me up to sit next and then Zuko in the back. I growled. And tried to remove the rope. Zuko held my waist so I'd stop.

"Stop moving or I'll resort to harsher methods," Zuko threatened.

I stopped struggling but Zuko didn't remove his hands. June stepped in front and held out the necklace to the shirshu. While it sniffed around she climbed in the very front. She whipped the shirshu and we were off.

We traveled all night to different places the Avatar and his friends must have been. We climbed a mountain to a garden of some sorts. An old woman was bent down picking leaves. A white cat stood next to her. The cat hissed. The old woman turned and stood.

"Out for a bit of fresh air, are we?" the old woman asked.

"We're looking for someone," Zuko stated.

"I hope it's not Miyuki," the elderly woman stated staring down at her fluffy white cat. "Miyuki, did you get in trouble with the Fire Nation again?"

The cat meowed and hid away. I giggled.

"The Avatar's been through here, let's keep moving," June said and whipped Nyla, the shirshu.

Zuko held onto me as we suddenly moved. I had nearly fallen off. He quickly removed his hands this time.

After some time, we came to a nice looking village in front of a volcano. People screamed and ran as we barreled through the streets. We stopped at one particular building. It looked to be the fanciest one. Another older woman stood outside. She was dressed in robes and her hair was up.

"Why are we stopping?" Zuko asked frustrated.

"Because the girl must have spent a lot of time here," June explained.

"We have no time for this," Zuko stated grabbing the necklace. He jumped down. He stuck it in Nyla's face. His tongue lashed out. Zuko ducked and dodged it.

"Hey, watch it!" Zuko said.

"Aw look, he likes you," June said.

"So sweet. I see a friendship blossoming," I giggled.

Iroh, June, and I laughed. Zuko glared. The elderly woman stepped toward Iroh.

"Care to hear your fortune, handsome?" she asked.

"At my age, there's only really one big surprise left and I'll just as soon leave it a mystery," Iroh stated wisely.

June whipped Nyla and she lurched forward. Zuko grabbed onto my waist again more tightly so we wouldn't fall. I could feel the blush that time. We jumped over another building and continued after Katara's scent.

ZUKO POV

What was taking so long to find the Avatar? We seemed to be going in circles! I could feel we were catching up though. Soon we'd find him and he'll be mine.

I looked down at my hands. I could still feel Mikaila's warmth on them. Recently, I found myself touching her more and more often. It was strange, I usually didn't like contact with other people. Touching her was an unconscious thought. She didn't shrug me away either. Did she care if I touched her? Why did I care?

Looking back up at her, her hair flew in the wind and from us moving up and down. She sat there quietly with her hands in her lap. Iroh talked on and on to June, but it didn't look like she was listening.

I had to concentrate. The Avatar could be near. I couldn't get myself distracted over a girl, and a prisoner no less. Shaking my head, I continued forming strategies in case we were to fight, which was likely.

A couple hours later, we came to across a small walled building. We burst through the door. Women everywhere were covered in robes. They had big jars of perfume. The beast sniffed and made a weird noise.

"We're getting close," June stated.

June whipped the beast and we ran back through the forest. I smirked. We were drawing near. A few minutes later, we jumped into a path and spotted the boy and girl, no Avatar. We corned them.

"So this is your girlfriend," June stated while I jumped down. "No wonder she left. She's way too pretty for you."

I heard Mikaila giggling. I ignored both of them though.

"Where is he?" I demanded. "Where's the Avatar?"

"We split up. He's long gone," the boy, Sokka I think, said.

"How stupid do you think I am?" I asked.

"Pretty stupid," the boy said smiling and grabbing the girl's hand. "RUN!"

They tried running but after one lash from the beast's tongue, both fell to the ground.

"What are we supposed to do now?" I asked angrily.

June moved the beast forward.

"It's seeking a different scent. Perhaps something the Avatar held," June said.

The beast sniffed until a scroll fell out of a bag.

"He found another scent," June stated.

"We're bringing them with us," I said.

"Is there enough room? I could stay here and wait," Mikaila said.

"Nice try, we'll make room," I said.

Picking the up the boy first, I put him on the back. Then I went back for the girl. She glared at me. We headed back the way we came from. The walled building we had passed a few minutes ago was in sight. We burst through the doors again.

"What's it doing? It's just going in a circle," I said annoyed.

The beast looked up in the sky. The Avatar flew towards us. The beast stood on its back legs and tried to lash the Avatar. Instead it missed and we all fell of its back. Everyone landed on their stomachs. Some of us groaned.

"Aang," the girl said happily.

June stood up running to her beast.

"Up!" she demanded whipping the beast up.

She climbed onto its back. June ran toward the Avatar but his flying bison hit her to the wall instead. I picked up Mikaila and shoved her down a little out of the way.

"Stay there," I demanded.

I stood before the Avatar, my fists giving off a little flames. I moved my hands and shot fire at him. He twirled his staff and blocked my fire. He shot air back. I dodged. We went back and forth a few times. Switching it up I got closer and shot fire out of my right foot. He ducked.

We continued throwing elements hit at each other. Even at such a close distance, we were able to dodge every blow. Then, Aang shot a blast of air at the same time I shot a blast of fire. The two elements together collided and caused a huge explosion. Both of us hit separate roofs.

Getting up I saw Mikaila still sitting, trying to free herself. I'd deal with her later. Looking over at the Avatar, I noticed he was still out of it. Smiling, I stood and ran around the roofs to the other side. As I raced across the same roof as him, the Avatar stirred.

The Avatar gasped as I ran with my arm pointed to the side, lit with fire, and swung it towards him. The Avatar flew up and over me to the other side. I spun around and leapt at him, kicking fire. He jumped into the air again sending air. Dodging, I sent another volley of flames, forcing the Avatar to land on the roof on his back. However, he spun his hands dispersing the flames and jumped to his feet.

The Avatar sent a very powerful force of air at me, causing me to fly backwards and hit the tower. He ran at me, coping my move of pointing to the side and launching at me. I managed to jump out of the way in time. The beast launched at him when he tried to follow me off the roof. The beast chased him along the roof. Meanwhile I went over to the prisoner.

"What are you doing?" I asked pulling her up.

The ropes from her hands fell. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Don't try to escape," I ordered.

I pulled her to Uncle.

"Do not let her escape!" I stated shoving her into his arms.

Turning around, I saw the Avatar running towards his friends. I blocked him and forced him to back away. He was panting as he landed in front of a well. I sent blast after blast closing in on my target. He twirled around the well managing to dodge my blows. One blast I didn't give him the chance to move but he ducked. Standing again he looked at my right hand. He looked determined.

"You've got something I want," the Avatar stated in a fighting stance.

He jumped towards me underneath the well roof. I sent multiple blasts but the Avatar managed to change positions quickly enough not to get hit. Having enough, I took out two support beams. When that wasn't enough I kicked the whole thing away. The Avatar gracefully landed on the well's edge.

I leaped onto the edge as well. We danced around blasting each other, never once managing to make contact. At one point he tried to grab the necklace from my hand, but I pulled it out of his reach. The Avatar seem frustrated, not nearly as much as me though.

I lunged forward with a fire blast. The Avatar jumped over me and kicked me between the shoulders. I hit the ground and realized I didn't feel the necklace in my hands anymore. He dove into the well. Getting up I roared as I sent powerful blast of fire down.

That backfired with a huge geyser of water shot out of the well and hit me. I flew into the air and landed on the ground hard on my stomach. Growling I got up and chased after the Avatar. His bison coming toward me, forced me to turn and take a different route.

MIKAILA POV

I stood by Uncle watching the whole thing. Between Zuko and Aang's fight and the bison and Nyla fight, a lot was going on. Instead of helping anyone I just stood there. Uncle put a hand on my shoulder.

"Everything okay dear?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," I answered truthfully shrugging his hand off. "I feel some internal struggle within me. I don't know what to do."

"Ah, I'm sure you know what to do. You're just afraid it's the wrong choice," Uncle spoke wisely.

"And if it is? The wrong choice?" I asked.

"If you believe in something so much dear, how can it be wrong?" Uncle asked.

I looked at the scene before me. I nodded.

"Thank you," I said smiling.

"For what? All I did was say words of nonsense," Uncle smiled.

I giggled. The Avatar ran pass Iroh and I. Nyla lashed his tongue in front of Aang, using him to back pedal. However, Zuko shot a fire blast. Both tried to hit Aang but he was too quick. I felt something below my feet. It was perfume. Katara stood in the middle of all of it and bended it up in circles and then a giant wave. She dropped it on Nyla, Zuko jumped out of the way behind me.

Nyla started to freak out. He shook his head quickly before lashing out his tongue. In one strike, Nyla hit Zuko and me. We fell to the ground… me right on top of him. The lash had hurt but now it felt numb. And then everything felt numb.

"June! Nooo!" Iroh cried.

Then I saw them fall next to us. I couldn't see anything behind us from my position. I could only concentrate on our scandalous position. I was completely laying on top of Zuko. My head laid on his chest. I could feel his heart beating. And somehow his hand ended up around my waist. Zuko turned his head toward Iroh.

"Uncle?" Zuko stated confused. "I didn't see you get hit with the tongue."

"Shhh," Iroh said holding up a finger to his lips.

June's closed eyes popped open annoyed. The background noise got quieter. It sounded as though the Avatar and his friends had left.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Nyla ran off and we're a long way from your ship. Our best bet is to find him. He wouldn't go too far," June stated.

"Uncle, go find him," Zuko ordered.

Iroh sighed. And started to stand.

"Very well," Iroh stated.

He was going to put June down when she spoke.

"I have to go with you. Nyla will come to me," June explained through her teeth.

"Guess I'll carry you since you can't move," Iroh said smiling.

June groaned. Iroh carried June and started walking away.

"Wait what about us?" Zuko called.

"We'll be back soon," Iroh shouted back.

"But could you at least–" I started.

But they were gone. Zuko and I laid there awkwardly.

"So… what is everyone else doing?" I asked.

Zuko turned his head to look.

"Cleaning up the mess… and glaring at us," Zuko admitted.

"Great…" I said.

Another awkward silence.

"When do you think they will be back?" I asked.

"Not soon enough," Zuko sighed.

"Probably," I added.

Another awkward silence. I was about to speak but Zuko spoke first.

"Remember how I told you about what the Avatar said?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah?" I asked a little confused why he was bringing it up now.

"The truth is I don't know the answer. If it was before the war, maybe. But since it's now, we can't be friends," Zuko said.

Somehow I could see it. I could see pain in Zuko's eyes. It was hard to say exactly where the pain came from, but I could see it there. Zuko looked away again.

"I didn't play any games," I said looking into Zuko's chest.

I could feel his head move and look at me.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked in a whispering voice.

"When you asked why I lied to Iroh about playing those childhood games. You see Zuko, it's because I didn't play any games. All the kids thought I was too weird, too different. I spent more time alone then with actual people. My grandmother was the only real friend I had and when she left… I was afraid of being there alone again so I guess I left. It was as good time as any to follow my dream. That's why I lied," I confessed.

Zuko didn't say anything for a while.

"Do you think we could be friends one day?" I asked.

He didn't answer until…

"Zuko…" he said softly.

I was confused for a moment before I realized I called him by his name. Oops. I buried my head deeper into his chest. I had to have imagined it because we couldn't have feeling yet but I swear I felt his hand slightly squeeze my waist. I cleared my throat.

"We should never talk about this again," I said.

"I agree… Mikaila," Zuko said.

 **YAY! Done. PLEASE REVIEW! Remember, if you want your character name in a chapter review with a name ;) Alright, until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's so late! School and all. To clarify, this takes place kind of during the end of The Deserter but before The Northern Air Temple. It's sort of an in between chapter. In the beginning, Mikaila and Zuko are doing something (don't want to say to give it away) and I'm sure what their doing and looking at wouldn't have names in this world, just bare with me. Okay! ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar world :(**

 **This is Me**

 **(During the end of The Deserter but before The Northern Air Temple)**

It has been a few days since Zuko and my… "bonding experience". There hasn't been another incident where I have called Zuko by his name, or where Zuko has called me by my name. But something had definitely changed. I found myself finding excuses to be around Zuko more, not only that but it seemed Zuko didn't mind my presence. It was strange.

We continued our usual morning sparing. We had finally begun fighting each other. Of course, Zuko always beat… rather quickly. He didn't get mad though. I think it was possible for us to be friends.

That idea was startling. I remember the days when Zuko would purposefully irritate me and do anything to rip my secrets from me. I mean they weren't that long ago. What exactly changed between us? We were still at odds, still technically enemies.

Zuko was looking for the Avatar to capture: I would do anything to help the Avatar. Zuko was Fire Nation and they were hunting down my people: I would gladly give my life to protect my family and friends.

Yet, Zuko was the only true friend I've ever had. My grandmother was the only other person who I cared for so much as a friend. He probably didn't feel the same way. He was a prince after all. He said he didn't have a lot of friends, he preferred to be alone.

True to what Iroh said, Zuko wasn't as bad of a person as I initially thought. It was weird to say but I felt we had many things in common. We understood each other in a way.

It was night. The stars shone brightly up in the dark lit sky. It was beautiful. I sat on the edge overlooking the water. It was calm tonight. The moon and star's reflection made the sea glow. I bended the water as we moved across the ocean.

I let the water go. I could feel it within myself. My body ached from the lack of earth bending. It was too risky to earth bend, even if I thought I was alone. You never knew who was watching. However, I feared if I didn't find myself doing it soon I might accidentally do it… in front of people.

That wasn't an option. My hands shook. Things would only get worse. Tightening my fists I jumped down from the edge. I heard the clicking of boots and I knew exactly whose they were.

"It's rather late," Zuko stated.

I smiled.

"I was too mesmerized; I lost track of how long I've been out here," I stated.

"It's rather peaceful," Zuko commented.

I laughed lightly.

"I was talking about its beauty. I could stare at the ocean and sky forever," I smiled.

"It's pretty… I suppose," Zuko admitted.

I shook my head.

"Not good enough," I said sitting down.

I patted the deck next to me. Zuko walked over and sat next to me. I smiled before laying down and looking up at the sky. Zuko stared at me before clearing his throat and following my example. We looked at the sky.

"See, isn't it beautiful? I grew up looking at these stars every night. I would spend hours finding pictures, um, constellations. You can find them easily if you look hard enough," I stated.

Looking up at the sky I began to point them out.

"There's Aquila, Aries, Leo, Cancer, and Capricornus," I pointed all the stars, making sure Zuko could connect them all.

"Oh and that one right there is–" I started.

"Orion," Zuko interrupted.

I turned my head and looked at Zuko.

"You know constellations?" I asked.

"Most. I sail on the waters, they're kind of important," Zuko joked smirking.

I laughed.

"Well thanks for letting me point them all out," I stated.

"You're welcome. But I also… I knew them before. My mom and I used to look at them together," Zuko said a little more serious.

It was quiet for a moment. There was a question I wanted to ask him but I didn't know if I could ask it.

"You don't talk about her," I stated.

Zuko looked away.

"Do you miss her?" I asked.

Zuko nodded.

"Very much," Zuko said.

"At least you'll see her soon, right?" I stated.

Zuko looked back at the sky. He looked to stare more than look at it.

"Show me them again," Zuko said.

He didn't quite phrase it as a demand, but I knew he really wanted to change the topic. So, I nodded and pointed out all the constellations I knew. In return Zuko did the same. We had to look at every single star. Sometime later, they all faded away.

Whatever I was lying on, wasn't very comfy. It was rather hard. And it was cold out. My blankets must have fallen on the ground again. Feeling myself starting to wake up more, I was confused why I could hear waves.

Then there was the shaking. Sure I was on a boat but this was different. I moved too much to be just the boat. Then I could feel the heat of someone's hand shaking my shoulder. Iroh must have come in to wake me up. Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes. Seeing sky instead of a ceiling I bolted up. Zuko was crouched down next to me. I rubbed my eyes.

"We fell asleep here? How long did we sleep in?" I asked.

"Yeah we did. It's about the time we train," Zuko said.

"Oh right," I said standing up yawning.

"Let me change real quick and we can begin," I stated.

"You should get some more sleep," Zuko suggested.

"I'm fine. Let me change and stretch and I'll be ready to go," I smiled.

Zuko nodded.

"Very well. Meet back here in fifteen minutes. We'll begin then," Zuko advised.

"I'll be back then," I said going to my room.

I couldn't believe we fell asleep on the deck. I couldn't remember even dozing off. One minute we were looking up at the stars, the next I was waking up to Zuko shaking me. Putting on fresh clothes, I brushed my hair before putting it up again. I was in need of a shower but that could wait until later.

I wasn't surprised that Zuko had beaten me back. He stood there arms folded, looking off into the distance. I walked up to him and folded my hands behind my back.

"What shall we do today?" I asked.

"Spare again. But I won't give you any directions. This will be like a real fight," Zuko explained.

I nodded.

"Got it," I said.

We stood in our fighting positions. Neither one of us moved. I stared at Zuko watching everything to see where he would strike. After a few moments, Zuko advanced with a powerful fire blast. Acting quickly, I bended water to block the fire and continue to hit Zuko. He dodged out of the way.

Zuko rapidly got back to his feet and shot multiple blasts at me. I barely managed to dodge them all. And probably not in the most graceful way. Once the fire stopped coming my way, I looked to see where Zuko was and only to have him punch me. I flew back a few feet. I groaned but got to my feet.

I froze some water and sent icicles at Zuko. He moved more gracefully than I did to avoid them. Zuko came at me quickly at me again. Out of reaction I created a huge ice wall between us. The first time he hit he didn't break it. By the third time it was hit, the wall came crashing down. Zuko threw fire at me. I blocked it.

I jumped close enough for hand-to-hand combat. Relying on speed rather than strength I began to attack. However, Zuko was stronger than I was fast. He managed to make contact and knock me down. He had me pinned.

I was satisfied that he was breathing heavily. At first he just held my wrists by my head staring down at me.

"Better," Zuko said.

I was a little disappointed. I wanted to be good, great.

"With my training you'll soon be a good fighter," Zuko said. "You show great promise."

I smiled.

"Just you wait, one day I'm going to kick your butt," I stated.

Zuko rolled his eyes before smirking.

"Good luck with that," Zuko joked.

He stood up and I got unto my feet.

"Let's finish with some stretches and agility exercises," Zuko stated.

I nodded. We began doing sit-ups, push-ups, running, and some stretches. I was content at the end of it. It was strange to admit but I could get used to this way of living. It wasn't what I first imagined doing traveling the world, but somehow it was better. I knew it couldn't last forever.

I still wanted to see the world. Zuko was still after the Avatar. He wouldn't be chasing him forever. I hated to admit it but I knew Zuko was capable of capturing Aang. There was also the matter of me being a dual bender; I couldn't hide that secret forever like this. I didn't want to think about it at the moment. Everything just seemed right.

After breakfast, I sat in the control room playing Pai Shao with Iroh. Some rounds I played against other members of the crew. I could beat some of them rather easily, but I could never seem close to defeating Iroh.

Zuko entered the room and talked to the helmsman. He nodded his head and turned the wheel a little in another direction. I looked at Zuko rather quizzically.

"We're stopping at the next port. See if we can get any Intel. The Avatar should have passed through here," Zuko explained.

Everyone nodded. They saw it as a sign to get back to work. All the workers stood, bowed quickly and left. Uncle continued to play against himself. Which I didn't understand how it was possible. I stretched as I stood and yawned.

"Am I companying you on land?" I asked.

Zuko nodded.

"I better change then. Let me know once we reach land," I stated before going down to my room.

I changed into some nicer looking clothes rather than training clothes. Estimating about an hour or so till docking, I grabbed a scroll and read through it at the desk. I was going through one particular scroll. It was my favorite. Some of the places it described sounded so beautiful! I began mouthing everything I was thinking to try to memorize it all. Zuko cleared his throat from behind me. I looked over at him.

"Where would you go first?" Zuko asked.

I leaned back in my chair and put down the scroll. I smiled.

"The markets, to buy a new boat," I laughed.

Zuko hid his smile, which came out as a smirk.

"After that," Zuko stated.

"No idea. I really don't know where to begin," I admitted.

Zuko looked down at the scroll. His eyes traced some places before he pointed out a place.

"That's where I would start," Zuko said.

I was about to ask him when I could be let go when he interrupted.

"We've almost docked. Come to the main deck," Zuko stated more coldly.

He turned and left before I could speak another word. Blinking away what just happened I put away the scroll before going to the main deck. Men were busy preparing for docking.

As soon as the ship was secured, Iroh, Zuko, and I made our way to land. It was like a lightning bolt to my body. Iroh wanted to look around the markets for new stuff, but Zuko had other plans.

He went straight to a particular man. I didn't know who he could be, Zuko didn't say. He seemed important though.

"Has the Avatar passed through here?" Zuko demanded to know.

"The A-Avatar? Oh no your highness," the poor scared man trembled.

Zuko gripped the man's collar.

"Zuko!" I cried out.

I pulled him away from the man, forcing the man to fall to the ground on his butt. Zuko looked pissed at what I did, so I spoke quickly.

"This approach may not be best. Do you really want to be known as the guy who gets what he wants because his people feared him?" I asked gesturing to the man.

Zuko looked at the man who looked scared. I added another point to help.

"You're better than that. Act kind and people will give you what you want because they want to, not because they're threatened," I smiled for a good measure.

Zuko calmed down and sighed. He nodded before walking over to the man. The man still looked terrified. He held out his hand.

"I… apologize," Zuko said. "I shouldn't have talked to you like that."

The man took his hand and was helped up. The man dusted himself off before giving Zuko a nod and small smile.

"If you know anything about the Avatar I'd appreciate it if you could tell me," Zuko said.

The man looked to be thinking for a minute. Then it looked as if he remembered something.

"A man passed through here yesterday. He came from a village not too far away. There was a festival. Rumor has it the Avatar was there. If you want to ask the man more I know he lives in the next village over. Just bring your own supply of water. They're been having problems, needing to take some of ours to survive," the man reported.

"Thank… you," Zuko stated.

All this "being nice" seemed new to him. Well more like "acting nice to peasants since his banishment". Something told me he was a kind person, I could just see it.

"You're welcome, your highness," the man bowed.

The man continued walking. The three of us, along with a few soldiers, packed some water canteens and headed to the next village through the forest. It was about an hour's walk. The trees began to thin out. The lush forest became bare and dead.

Then the trees stopped all together. The villages looked dry, dry as the dirt that covered the ground. Dust swirled around every time someone took a step. The villagers had stopped their actions when we entered. They stared at us, a little scared. One girl and boy who couldn't be older than ten looked into my eyes. I looked back.

Noticing my group was walking away, I sped up to catch up to them. Hopefully we wouldn't stay here longer than a few hours. I had only half of my water left. Zuko seemed to know where he was going.

Zuko calmly talked to a man while I continued looking around at the people. The little girl and boy still looked at me. When my eyes reached theirs, they both turned and ran away. I sighed.

We finally had found the man Zuko needed to find.

"Tell us what you know about the Avatar," Zuko demanded a little nicer than usual.

The man gulped and nodded.

"He was at the festival celebrating Fire Nation Culture. No one noticed him or his friends because they wore masks. But uh the girl was called onto stage for an act. The Avatar thought she was in danger and jumped in the way. Soldiers chased them through town. A man helped them escape. That's all I know. They disappeared on a flying bison heading towards the forest," the man reported.

"Which direction?" Zuko asked.

"N-North, I think," the man responded.

Zuko nodded. The man walked away.

"What should we do now sir?" a soldier asked.

"Ask around, see if anyone else knows anything. Especially what happened after they left to the forest," Zuko ordered.

"Yes sir," they all replied.

They split up going to different people.

"You want me to do the same?" I asked.

"No, just stay out of the way for now," Zuko stated.

I wanted to argue that I could help, then I realized that I shouldn't be helping Zuko capture the Avatar. I found myself wanting to help. How disappointed my parents would be, everyone on my island, my grandmother.

For as long as I can remember, I've been told the dangers and horrors about the Fire Nation. That they wanted us dead because we threatened their existence. We were forced to run and hide.

Because of them, we've had to live in isolation, in fear we would die otherwise. They hurt and kill people. They've done so many bad things to the world that it might not survive much longer under their reign.

I should hate the Fire Nation. I should plot to take them out from the inside. I should take every waking moment as time to escape. I should join the Avatar and help him. I should, I should, I should… I should. But I don't.

I'm not saying I'm on "Team Fire Nation", no not even close. Something about Zuko failing though just didn't sit right with me. All this stressing was crushing me from the inside.

Amongst my thoughts, I didn't notice the little girl and boy return to the quad. Supplies of empty water containers showed that the water was running low.

"Sorry children, the women haven't returned with the new water yet," another woman said.

The two children looked saddened. Taking my canteen I made sure they saw me. I held it and gestured for them to come. They slowly came. The girl behind the boy.

"Hello you two, would you like a drink?" I asked.

The little girl looked at the boy hesitant. He nodded. The little girl took the canteen into her hands and started to gulp down the water. She sighed with relief before handing it over to the boy. He took a smaller sip before handing it to me.

"My name is Mikaila. What are your names?" I asked.

"Kanan, and this is Ela," the little boy spoke softly.

"What wonderful names. Are you two siblings?" I asked.

The little boy giggled.

"No, we're best friends!" Kanan said happily wrapping his arm around Ela.

She blushed deeply but managed to nod in agreement. They were adorable. I smiled.

"Do you know why we're here?" I asked.

They nodded.

"You're looking for the Avatar miss," Kanan said.

"And what do you know about the Avatar?" I asked.

"That he can bend all four elements! It's so cool! Ela and I can't even bend one, it seems unfair," Kanan stated happily at first before pouting a little.

I giggled.

"Maybe, but bending isn't everything," I said.

"Oh really?" Kanan asked unconvinced.

"Really. I know people who can bend and people who can't. True, there are these they can't do that benders can, but there things benders can't do too," I stated.

"Can you bend anything?" Kanan asked.

I nodded.

"Show us!" Kanan stated excitedly.

I smiled before unscrewing the cap off the canteen again. Using my other hand I bended the water out. Kanan and Ela looked so excited. I returned the water, noticing much wasn't left, maybe a fourth.

"Wow! That's so cool. Could you play with us?" Kanan asked.

"If that's okay with Ela," I stated.

Kanan looked over to Ela, she nodded in agreement, smiling a little. I stood up.

"Very well. What should we play?" I asked.

I was going to screw the cap on my canteen on when Kanan spoke up.

"Oh! There was something else I remembered about the Avatar! My mom and dad were talking about him. I don't know if I should say, I wasn't supposed to be listening," Kanan admitted.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fine. Just tell me," I said.

"They were attacked by Zhao? I don't remember his name," Kanan asked.

"Oh? What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Well, the Avatar won. I don't know how. But Zhao came here the other day and he's coming back soon," Kanan explained.

"Zhao?" I asked.

Kanan nodded.

"He was looking for information on the Avatar and a water bender," Kanan stated.

"The one traveling with the Avatar?" I asked.

"No. He said she was a prisoner of the royal family," Kanan said.

My eyes went wide and my canteen slipped out my hands and hit the ground. The remaining water spilled out. I stood in shock. Zhao, he was asking around about me. Why?

"I'm sorry kids, I have to go," I stated still frozen.

"Aww," Kanan whined.

I forced my feet to move towards Zuko. On the way I managed to look less frightened and calm down my rushing heart.

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

"Zhao," I managed to say.

Zuko folded his arms and glared his eyes.

"What about him?" Zuko asked.

"He fought the Avatar in the forest. He was here a couple days ago and he's coming back soon," I said.

"Is that all?" Zuko asked as if he knew I was hiding something.

"That's all I know," I lied.

Zuko nodded.

"Very well, we might as well head back to the ship and continue north. No sense in staying here," Zuko said unfolding his arms.

I nodded.

A soldier came up to Zuko.

"Your highness, Admiral Zhao is coming to the village today," the soldier stated.

I went stiff. Zuko looked over at me a little confused. Zuko rubbed his forehead.

"Let's get going then before Zhao gets here," Zuko stated.

I loosened up and sighed happily.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," Zhao's annoying voice stated from behind us.

We turned to see Zhao with numerous soldiers walking behind him. Zhao looked at us, with his hands behind his back. I swear he looked at me and smirked. Not good.

"Well, well look who it is. How are you, Prince Zuko?" Zhao asked.

Zuko didn't look happy to see Zhao. I couldn't blame him; I wasn't exactly happy either. I avoided eye contact. Maybe Zhao wouldn't notice. He couldn't really be looking for me, could he? I mean for what purpose would he need to know stuff about me? I could feel Zhao's stare on me.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked.

Zhao seemed to look away from me and back to Zuko.

"I was here first. Just following any leads on the Avatar," Zhao stated.

"You were already here, why come back?" Zuko asked.

Zhao smiled before walking around us.

"I knew you would come here eventually," Zhao said. "So I waited."

Zhao stopped his circling as the wheels of Zuko's head turned.

"What do you want from me?" Zuko asked.

Zhao smirked, because only men around here can smirk.

"I'm glad you asked. I'm here to help you," Zhao stated.

"Help me? How could you possibly help me?" Zuko asked not believing it.

"I'll give you information we have on the Avatar, that will help you catch him will it not?" Zhao stated all smug.

Damn. Whatever Zhao wanted in exchange, I had no doubt Zuko would give it to him.

"What do you want in return?" Zuko asked.

Zhao head gestured to me. I nearly stopped breathing.

"Her," Zhao stated.

My eyes went wide and I took a step back. Zuko looked at me and seemed to be thinking.

"Why do you want her?" Zuko asked. "She's not going with you."

"Why don't you want to give her up?" Zhao asked.

"I asked first," Zuko stated.

"What are you five Prince Zuko?" Zhao asked.

Zuko didn't budge. Zhao sighed.

"I think she holds valuable information. You don't seem to be interrogating her. You don't even seem to have her as a prisoner anymore. Why is that?" Zhao stated.

Zhao looked between us. He probably noticed Zuko's hand that seemed to protect me from Zhao. He smiled wickedly.

"Don't tell me you fell for her," Zhao laughed.

I looked down.

"No, you're too smart for that Prince Zuko. So hand her over and I can tell you everything I know about the Avatar," Zhao negotiated.

Zuko put his arm down and walked up to Zhao. He leaned slowly.

"No," Zuko said sternly.

Zhao got angry.

"Maybe you're not as smart as I thought you were. Give her to me," Zhao demanded angrily.

"Never," Zuko replied with just as much anger in his voice.

Zhao clenched his fists.

"Men, take her by force," Zhao ordered.

Zhao's soldiers prepared to fight.

"Men, let's kick Zhao's ass," Zuko stated.

Zuko's soldiers prepared to fight.

Both parties advanced at each other. The fighting began. While all the soldiers fought, all of the people fled the quad but watched around the edges. I made sure none of the fire would hit them. However, without so much as an ounce of water it was difficult.

Zhao and Zuko circled each other, fighting slowly. There was more glaring and growling then physical contact. Then, one of the soldiers missed his shot and hit the roof of a house. The people cried and jumped out of the way as that part fell to the ground. Luckily, the rest of the house didn't catch fire.

That's when I could hear Zhao speaking.

"Just give her to me Prince Zuko, you have no need for her," Zhao persuaded.

"I don't need your help!" Zuko retorted.

They went back and forth, throwing fire flames at each other. Never hit their target.

"What do you have to lose Zuko? Is she really that important to you?" Zhao asked irritated.

"She's mine Zhao. You have better things to do then steal my prisoners," Zuko retorted.

"Maybe you won't give her to me because you already know something. No, if you knew anything she wouldn't be roaming free now would she?" Zhao asked smirking.

Zuko fought back harder. However, he didn't land a hit yet.

"That's none of your business!" Zuko lashed out.

Zhao stopped attacking and held out his hand for a hand shake.

"If I had her, she would tell me everything. What do you say?" Zhao asked.

"No!" Zuko disagreed.

Zhao got angry. Then Zhao's smirking got wider as another idea popped into his head.

"I bet you're using her for something else. I mean it does get rather lonely on a ship without any… company doesn't it?" Zhao asked.

Zuko looked pissed. I on the other hand, couldn't decide how I felt. Zhao was saying Zuko kept me around… to sleep with him? That's crazy! Zuko hadn't even once suggested such a thing. Which was strange. Wouldn't he want to? Did he think I was too ugly? Did Zuko even do that sort of thing? Wait! Why did I care?!

For some reason, Zuko didn't even bother answering Zhao's question. I guess to him it was obvious that we weren't doing that. Maybe Zhao knew that already.

That was the last of the conversation I heard before I went back to protecting the people. I noticed Kanan and Ela trying to step forward but I motioned them to stay back.

A soldier started to come and fight me. Without bending, I had to rely on my physical training with Zuko. I waited for him to make the first move, which didn't take long. I used his "strength" against him.

Zuko and Zhao's fighting was getting more intense. I was surprised they hadn't hit each other yet. Zhao went to strike Zuko with a hard flamed fist. Being faster, Zuko hit his arm out of the way. Unfortunately, his flame went straight to the roof of a house.

Everyone was clear out of the way, everyone but Ela. Ela screamed as the roof came felling to her. My mistake was turning away from my opponent. As I tried to run after her, the soldier knocked me down.

"NO!" I cried out sending my hand forward.

Mistake number two. This moment was my breaking point. I couldn't hold it back anymore. Time froze as everyone turned to see that the earth bended and saved that girl. All fighting stopped.

I stood slowly to my feet. Ela ran from under the shield to Kanan's arms. One soldier was brave enough to attack me. There was no point in hiding my earth bending anymore. Everyone had seen it. I bended a wall to block his flames. I pushed it out and sent him flying away.

Zhao and Zuko stared at me.

"I don't believe it," Zhao said smirking evilly. "She's a dual bender."

Zuko stared at me as I was some bizarre creature he's never seen before. On the other hand, Zhao looked very pleased.

"Here I thought I'd never see a dual bender. We knew, of course, that there was been some hiding somewhere. We've never found any clue to their whereabouts… that is until now," Zhao stated stepping forward.

Zuko stepped between Zhao and me. Zhao smiled wider.

"What? Are you going to protect her? I know you know the history of dual benders, Prince Zuko. She must be brought in for… questioning," Zhao smirked.

Zuko stepped closer.

"She's _my_ prisoner. If you want her, you'll have to take her from me. And I'm sure the Fire Lord would be glad to hear one of his men, crossed _his_ son," Zuko stated.

Zhao glared at Zuko but didn't reply. Zuko stepped back before turning. He looked between his men and me. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Zhao.

"Tie her hands," Zuko ordered.

My eyes widened. Two men grabbed me from behind before I could protest. My hands were tied too tightly to move. I looked at Zuko, probably with tears in my eyes.

"Let's get back to the ship! There's nothing more for us here," Zuko ordered.

All of his men got into lines and marched away. Ela ran forward.

"Thank you, Miss Mikaila," she sorrowfully said with tears in her eyes.

I gave her a reassuring smile. The trip to the ship was full of tension. I dared not look at Zuko, no matter how much my eyes wanted to. All I could think was stupid, stupid, stupid! I didn't regret saving Ela; it was probably the only thing I could do in that situation. No, I was stupid for freaking out and not running when I had the chance.

The ship finally came into view. I pushed up the plank onto the ship. Zuko stopped in front of us. He faced me. He nodded his head once to the soldier holding my arm. The ropes were cut. I looked at my hands before looking up at Zuko. Gesturing his head again, all of the soldiers dispersed along with Iroh so it was just Zuko and me.

"Tell me everything," Zuko stated.

It wasn't quite a demand but it was more than a suggestion. I sighed. Inside I was shaking and about to fall about. I reached deep down for confidence I knew I had. I looked into Zuko's eyes, strong and confident.

"I bend water… I bend earth… this is me."

 **Another chapter finished! Unfortunately for Mikaila, her secret is know exposed! What will happen next? I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be out, probably about a week. But you know if I get REVIEWS, I will type faster! SO PLEASE REVIEW! And thank you for everyone who already writes reviews and reads my story! I love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back with another chapter! I'm excited for this one, just because haha. It's weird to think I'm almost down with the first season! Time flies! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and follows my story! I love you guys so much! I LOVE reading your reviews! Speaking of which, I'm feeling happy and dedicating this chapter to Alexa S, .marvel, and kiano!**

 **So no one gets confused** **READ THIS** **: This chapter switches POV A LOT. Hope it's not annoying, but it helps get different perspective from many characters. I made sure to write whose POV it is so hopefully it's not confusing! As always, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I LOVE THIS SHOW! But don't own it...**

 **Perfect Isn't Easy**

 **(The Waterbending Master)**

ZHAO POV

We were closing in on the Avatar. There was no possible way that Zuko would beat me, he wasn't capable. But he was still a thorn in my back side. I had to worry about finding the Avatar first. Where was he going?

All my of captains and other important ranked men sat in a tent to discuss our next moves. I stood at the front with my hands behind my back. I studied a map in front of me, determined to find the Avatar's whereabouts.

"He's heading north," I said thinking out loud.

Looking at the map, the answer was so obviously in front of me.

"The Northern Water Tribe," I declared turning around. "The Avatar needs to master water bending. He's looking for a teacher."

I looked back at the map when one of my men spoke.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get him!" he spoked determined.

I had to admire his passion, but I managed to stop rolling my eyes at his tact.

"Patience Captain Lee, this isn't some little earth village we can just march into. The Water Tribe is a great nation," I stated walking around the men. "There's a reason they've survived a hundred years of war. The frozen tundra is treacherous, the landscape itself is an icy fortress. We'll need a massive invasion force."

The men nodded. And there was also the matter of the prince to think about. I couldn't have him following me. He couldn't follow me if he didn't have any crew members. Yes, I'd take all of his crew. I needed every available man anyway.

But what about that girl, Mikaila. I needed her too. Just imagine what the Fire Lord would do if I brought him the Avatar and the key to finding the only surviving dual benders. It would bring me such riches!

Isolating Zuko still wasn't good enough. His uncle, General Iroh, would want to stay with him. I was not blind to the influence Iroh would have in the palace. Of course, there was only one solution. I had to kill Zuko… and I knew just had to do it.

MIKAILA POV

"Tell me everything," Zuko stated.

It wasn't quite a demand but it was more than a suggestion. I sighed. Inside I was shaking and about to fall about. I reached deep down for confidence I knew I had. I looked into Zuko's eyes, strong and confident.

"I bend water… I bend earth… this is me."

Zuko stared back at me. From his look and posture, I could tell he was pissed. Whether from my remark or from the fact he didn't find out my secret until now… in front of Zhao. I didn't give in to looking down like I wanted at this moment.

Zuko stepped closer.

"You think I care?" Zuko asked angrily. "I don't care who you are. I don't care that you're a dual bender. My only mission is to capture the Avatar. What use do I have for you? Why didn't you just tell me?"

Now I started to get angry.

"Why didn't I tell you? Why didn't I tell _you_?! Are you serious? You're son to the Fire Lord! The man my people and I are hiding from. The Fire Nation is our enemy. Why would I tell you anything?" I yelled.

Zuko took several deep breaths to calm himself. I swear he looked as if he could yell but he didn't. Instead he surprised me.

"I didn't know I was your enemy," Zuko stated.

He turned. Was it just me or did he sound a little hurt? Lieutenant Jee came into view.

"Lieutenant, escort her to her room. Make sure she can't leave," Zuko ordered.

"Yes your highness," Lieutenant Jee responded.

Zuko disappeared into the tower. Lieutenant Jee took me to my room with talking of any sort. He probably believed less of me too. Lieutenant Jee locked me in my room and left. I walked toward my bed shaking, but before I made it halfway, I fell, broke down, and cried.

ZUKO POV

The light was too bright for my eyes. I had to sit in my room in complete darkness. Three flames burned on the other side of the room on a table.

I couldn't believe it. Mikaila was a dual bender. I knew she was hiding something, but this? The thought never occurred to me.

Last I heard of the dual benders was that the remaining ones went into hiding ninety or so years ago. The Fire Nation searched but could never find them. Some believed they escaped to the city of Ba Sing Se. Others believed they're managed to find somewhere else to hide.

That seemed to be the case. What was odd though was that we managed to find Mikaila. Was her story true of wanting to travel? She would risk her family and friends just to pursue something she wanted? Mikaila didn't seem to be that kind of person.

That begged the question. Where was she from? Sure she hadn't been at sea long. Did that mean we were close to her home when we captured her? Why did I care? Why did I care?!

Was she lying? Did she really want to be my friend? Or was she just playing a part in order to survive? Why did that sting the most? Not knowing whether she meant every word she said to me or she never meant it. Too many questions, too little answers.

All this thinking was giving me a headache. It was a bad idea to bring her onto this ship. I should have dropped her on land when I had the chance. Why didn't I? She was no use to me now, she never really was. Yet, I lik– tolerated her on this ship.

Was it because I wanted to know what she was hiding? Not really, I knew she didn't have any information I wanted. Was it because she was a good sparring partner? No, she was only a beginner, even if she picked it up quickly. Was it because I… enjoyed her company? Absolutely not, she was annoying as hell.

Then what. What reason did I let her stay on this boat? Let her join me on all those journeys to find the Avatar. Let her walk around the ship freely instead of treating her like a prisoner. It was something, something I couldn't place.

Someone knocked on my door softly before opening it slowly. The light flooded in. I turned my head to keep in the darkness.

"Prince Zuko, it's not good to sit in the dark," Iroh stated.

He shut the door before illuminating the room with fire. I rubbed my head not looking at him. I honestly wanted him gone.

"What do you want Uncle?" I asked irritated.

"Well, I just wanted to know what you plan on doing… with Mikaila," Iroh spoke calmly.

Rubbing my head I tried to clear the pain away.

"I haven't decided yet," I responded.

"I see. Until then, I assume it's okay that she eats and has water. Maybe you should go and talk to her, sort things through," Iroh said.

I nodded my head. I knew he was smiling.

"Very well. Don't forget nephew," Iroh said leaving the room.

While I didn't mind if she had food or drink, there was no way I was going to see her. That option only sickened my pain. I turned the lights down to a dim and laid down in bed. Thinking of solutions, the answer became obvious. Yet, I couldn't find myself wanting to do it.

MIKAILA POV

Days. I was locked in my room for days. I was only let out to go to the bathroom or shower. I was brought food and water, but forced to stay in room while I consumed it. Iroh came as often as he could to visit. Sometimes I turned him away. I didn't feel like seeing him.

Zuko never came, which wasn't that surprising. I figured he didn't want to see me. But what was he planning to do with me? He couldn't possibly torture me till I gave up my home. Maybe he'd give me to Zhao and dispose of his problem. It was all frustrating and all uncertain.

Time had passed but I didn't do anything. I just sat in my bed or a corner of my room thinking. Thinking of everything I did wrong and how I could have prevented this situation. Father and mother were right; I should have never left home. I hadn't been gone long but already I've seen so much.

The island almost seemed like a distant memory. I missed grandmother, even if she was always with me. I missed waking every morning to the sunrise and dancing to the ocean. I missed mother cooking and father laughing.

I didn't miss the isolation. The fact I was on island, physically and mentally. I didn't miss that I was surrounded by people that all were like me, all shared the same past, but felt so alone. Being here wasn't better. I didn't belong at home, I didn't belong out in the world. I didn't know what was going to me, but it almost didn't matter.

To stay sane I had to sing my grandmother's song over and over again. No matter how many thousands of times I sang it now, the words just didn't stick.

I was tired now and I welcomed sleep. Times like this there was only two things to do, sleep or think and I know which one I prefer.

ZUKO POV

I spent most of the next few days in my room, just thinking. I avoided training in the morning, it was a sensitive thing. The men must have started to suspect I wasn't my usual self. They should get stay out of my business.

Iron didn't bother me much; he gave me my space. He probably just wanted me to figure this out on my own. Which was a little strange. I knew he cared for Mikaila, surely he wouldn't be to choose something that would harm her.

It was starting to get dark and we had docked a few hours ago. We need some more supplies, I would get those in the morning. We continued north. It wouldn't be too long before we corned the Avatar.

Our best bet would be to capture him before he reached the North Pole. Taking on the entire Northern Water Tribe wasn't ideal. I heard Iroh slowly open the door. It squeaked. He turned the lights up.

"Prince Zuko," Iroh addressed.

"Uncle, is there something you need?" I asked.

"Well it's just, the last few days have been a little… confining. I was wondering if you would join us for music night. All you'd have to do is play the tsungi horn," Iroh suggested.

"No… thanks," I stated hoping he'd leave.

Of course he didn't right away.

"Come on Zuko, she won't even be there," Iroh insisted.

"I said no! Now leave me alone… please," I stated.

Iroh sighed.

"Very well Zuko. Just know you're welcome to join us at any time," Iroh said before leaving.

After a few seconds I sighed and stood. After turning down the lights again, I laid back in bed and stared at the ceiling.

IROH POV

It seemed silly to me that Zuko and Mikaila wouldn't speak to each other, but I understood. They just needed a little more time. I was confident Zuko would make the right decision. All of this would be hide us. At least I hoped.

Only a few men joined for music night. Everyone else was tired from the last few days, working extra hard not to get on Zuko's bad side. Three men sat down with instruments, Lieutenant Jee being one of them. I stood and sang with a few men danced.

"Winter, spring… summer and fall. Winter, spring… summer and fall. Four seasons, four loves. Four seasons, four loves," I sang.

Our music was interrupted by men walking up the gangplank to our ship. We turned to see Admirer Zhao along with two soldiers. He smirked.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, Admirer Zhao?" I asked.

Zhao smiled.

"I'm leading an expedition to the North Pole. For my mission, I need all the men I can get. I'm here for every hand on this ship," Zhao stated.

"Just what makes you think any of us will help you?" Iroh asked. "Not to be rude."

"I've got an order from the Fire Lord himself, I can take whoever I want. I need this crew," Zhao stated.

"Wait! Even the cook?" I asked frantically.

"Yes, even the cook. And you, if you care to join me," Zhao stated.

"I'll stay here with my nephew," I said.

"I intend to capture the Avatar, surely you'd want to be there for such a victory," Zhao said.

"I'll still have to decline your offer," I said.

More soldiers boarded the ship.

"Very well," Zhao spoke. "Men, gather everyone to depart. We leave in ten minutes."

The men dispersed. Zhao stopped two men and whispered something to them. They nodded and left.

"Now, shall I break the news to Zuko?" Zhao asked.

"Allow me," I said.

Knowing, Zuko wouldn't like this one bit.

ZUKO POV

Deciding lying down was making me too stiff, I sat up. Naturally, my arms folded and my face frowned. This nightmare would be over soon. I just knew it.

The door squeaked open again. Iroh probably came to insist I join him in music night.

"For the last time I'm not playing the tsungi horn," I stated annoyed.

"No, it's about our plans," Iroh responded calmly. "There's a bit of a problem."

It seemed as though Iroh stepped all the way into the room. More clanking indicated someone else walked into the room. I turned to see it was Zhao.

"I'm taking your crew," Zhao stated seriously.

"What?!" my eyes popped open and I jumped out of bed.

Zhao stepped forward as I walked over to the door.

"I'm taking them for a little expedition to the North Pole," Zhao stated serious and beseechingly.

This didn't seem like a joke. But he couldn't take my crew!

"Uncle, is that true?" I asked more calmly.

I wanted to see once and for all if it was entirely the truth. I looked to Iroh for what was going on. Iroh seemed to sigh and get a little emotional.

"I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone, even the cook," Iroh stated a little weepy at the end.

"Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar," Zhao stated with false apology. "But I can't have you getting in my way again."

I was angry again. I decided to lash out. Charging forward to strike, Iroh stopped me.

"No," Iroh stated.

Zhao turned to the right to avoid our dispute. His eyes immediately went to my wall, where my swords were. Oh great. He froze for a minute staring at them. Then he took one down. My eyes went wide.

"I didn't know you were skilled with bronze swords, Prince Zuko," Zhao stated slicing it down once.

Before he turned to me, I managed to calm myself.

"I'm not," I stated earnestly. "They're antiques, just decorative."

I looked away.

"Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh hmm?" Zhao asked running his hand along the sword.

"Just rumors, I don't think he's real," Iroh replied.

Zhao walked towards us, till holding the sword.

"Oh he's real all right. He's a criminal and an enemy of the Fire Nation," Zhao stated turning the sword to hand to Iroh. "But I have a feeling justice will catch up to him soon."

Zhao made his way to the door. Before going to shut it, he stopped.

"General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands if you change your mind," Zhao stated before closing the door.

I let out a breath.

"Ugh, what a terrible mess. What will we do for food?" Iroh asked.

I was concerned for other matters, like I would steer this ship without a crew. There was no way I could beat Zhao to the Avatar now. He wanted all of my crew, my uncle, but nothing to do with me. Oddly he didn't even mention… Mikaila!

My eyes opened wide and I opened the door quickly and went to the main deck. Uncle followed me at a slower pace.

Most of my crew was gathered onto the deck. Zhao heard my running and turned to look at me. He smirked.

"Forgetting something?" Zhao asked.

"Let me go!"

MIKAILA POV

Noises throughout the ship awoke me. It was supposed to be quiet at night, but it wasn't. Something was going on. I heard shouting from all around and running down the halls. I stood up and decided to figure out what was going on.

Before I reached the door, someone pounded down my door.

"Coming," I said.

The door opened before I could open it myself. Two soldiers looked at me. I blinked my eyes in confusion.

"We have orders to take you to the main deck," one stated.

"Why?" I asked.

The other grabbed my arm.

"Hey!" I responded to his rather rude touching.

"Because Admirer Zhao told us to bring you to him," the other said.

"Zhao!" I yelled.

They each grabbed one of my arms and dragged me down the hall. I fought them the whole way.

"Let me go! I do not listen to Zhao! Release me!" I demanded.

I was on the main deck before I knew what was happening. Zhao stood calmly with hands folded behind his back. Zuko looked bewildered and Iroh stood with his hands in his sleeve. He looked slightly concerned.

The soldiers brought me directly in front of Zhao.

"I told you, you would be mine," Zhao smirked.

I glared at him.

"I will _never_ be yours," I stated defiantly.

"This paper says otherwise," Zhao said showing what looked like a fancy piece of paper. "We'll head to the North Pole, destroy the Water Tribe and capture the Avatar. Then we'll return to the Fire Nation capital. There the Fire Lord will decided your fate. I will be named a hero!"

"You will never be a hero! You're a coward!" I yelled.

Zhao slapped my face. It stung.

"Hey! Stop this! You can't take my prisoner!" Zuko argued.

I faced Zuko slightly. He looked mad. Probably because Zhao was taking his whole crew, the only way he could capture the Avatar for himself. Against my will, tears were forming in my eyes.

"I can. My orders come from the Fire Lord himself," Zhao stated matter-of-factly.

Zuko glared, nearly steaming.

"Take her to the ship," Zhao ordered.

The two men turned me around and took me away. I fought against their grip but they were stronger.

"I hate you! I hate you! Always will I hate you!" I yelled.

I looked back at Zuko will some escaped tears running down my cheek. He looked at me sadly. I watched him till he was out of sight. Why was he sad? Now he didn't have to deal with me. I was nothing to him, right?

Taking my last steps on land for a long time, I thought back to Zuko's face. And I hoped he didn't think I was yelling at him; I didn't hate him. No, I didn't think I ever could hate Zuko. He's never really hurt me. He was my friend.

ZHAO POV

I left the ship in capable hands of some soldiers. They would see to the crew coming over to our base. Before I went to talk to the dual bender, I had to take care of something. By now, the girl was placed in a cell. From her cell, I knew she would be able to see Zuko's ship. That was intentional.

Staying on land, I went to a big fancy tent for a small meeting. One of my men stopped me before I entered.

"They're waiting inside sir," the man spoke.

I nodded. Entering, the pirates looked around at all the stuff around. I made sure ahead of time nothing too value was lying about. They watched me as I sat behind my desk. I placed a box on my desk.

"I'm very impressed. You all seem highly qualified for the mission I have in mind," I leaned back smirking.

The captain picked up the box and opened it. The glow of gold filled their eyes. One crew took one and chewed it.

"That's some tasty gold," he smiled.

Angry, the captain took the piece, placed it back in the box, before closing it.

"What do you need us to do?" he asked.

"I believe you're acquainted with Prince Zuko," I stated. "I wanted you to kill him. And I want it to be big and explosive. Do we have a deal?"

I stuck my hand out.

"Deal," the captain stated.

I smirked. Now to visit the dual bender.

ZUKO POV

After what Zhao had done, I went back to my room and dressed in my warmer clothes. I didn't know what I was doing. I was just so pissed! About my chances at getting the Avatar, about my crew, about Mikaila.

My crew, excuse me, ex-crew had gathered all their stuff. I assumed they'd leave soon. A few minutes later, Iroh popped his head into my room.

"The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels," Iroh stated calmly, as if everything hadn't just blown up in our face.

Screw those men. Screw Zhao! Hell, screw even my father!

"Good riddance to those traitors!" I replied angrily.

Iroh stepped more into the room.

"It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me? It would clear your head," Iroh suggested.

I didn't even bother replying.

"Or just stay in your room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy," Iroh said shutting the door.

Alone, again.

I sat in the dark for a few minutes. I tried to come up with a plan, but nothing came to mind. And for some reason, my thoughts went to Mikaila. I didn't understand why.

I jumped up as some door squeaked.

"Uncle?" I asked standing. "Uncle is that you?"

No reply. It was a stupid question to ask. It couldn't have been him. Someone from the crew running behind then? Deciding to investigate, I left the room. Cautiously, I went down the halls ending in the control room. Oddly, nothing seemed to be wrong. I swore I heard something.

Looking out the window, something caught my eye. It was a reptile-bird. It squawked as I tried to place where I'd seen it before. My eyes widened. Pirates. Shit.

MIKAILA POV

From my cell in the ship, I could see Zuko's ship. I found myself staring at it. I wondered what Zuko and Iroh were doing. How could they manage without a crew? What would happen to Zuko if Zhao captured the Avatar?

I did nothing but stare and wish I was with them. At least when I was their prisoner, I had a room. Now I had a small bared space with hay to lie in.

As I looked outside, someone walked into the room. I knew it had to be Zhao.

"What a lovely view, wouldn't you agree?" Zhao asked.

I didn't reply, I didn't even move. Zhao stopped walking.

"Don't be mad, I'll make sure we have lots of fun. It is a couple weeks before we reach the North Pole, we can do all sorts of things in the meantime," Zhao stated.

Still nothing.

"No? You don't like my offer? Why is that? All you do is stare out that window at Zuko. Why is that?" Zhao asked.

His tone changed. He had to be smirking.

"Tell me you didn't fall in love with him," Zhao stated.

I moved slightly. I wasn't, at least I didn't think so. Zhao laughed.

"What a pity. I wish I would have known before it was too late," Zhao said.

I turned to face him, my face serious and angry.

"I'm tired of your games! Just tell me why you came to me!" I demanded to know.

"Very well. I was just hoping you were looking at Zuko. It would be the last you will see of him," Zhao said.

I sighed, trying not to cry.

"I know," I said.

"No, you misunderstand me," Zhao said smirking. "I made sure Zuko could never get in my way again."

My eyes popped open and I looked at the ship.

"No!" I cried.

It was too late. The ship exploded and my heart stopped. The fire brightened the night. I fell to my knees.

"We leave at dawn. I just thought you'd like to spend the rest of your life with that picture in your mind," Zhao stated before leaving.

I cried. I cried hard. Zuko was gone. Maybe even Iroh. My friend, my… whatever he was, was gone. Zuko, no, no, no… no. It hurt, it hurt so much. I clenched my chest but the pain was still there. My heart felt heavy, yet somehow also hollow.

I stared at the destroyed ship crying. I couldn't believe Zhao had killed the crown prince of the Fire Nation. What would his father think, do? I knew the answer. He wouldn't care. The Fire Nation was going to pay. They were going to burn in their own fire till there was nothing left.

ZUKO POV

My head was pounding. My ears ringing. I opened my eyes barely able to making out that I was in water. Ocean. The blast had shot me out the glass window and into the water. The closer I got to the surface, the more I could hear someone yelling.

I gasped for air as my head reached surface. My arms and legs were numb but I managed to make it to the dock.

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh cried cheerfully.

He helped me out of the water. I coughed up water and a little extra. My face stung and I was freezing. Soon my breathing turned normal.

"What happened?" Iroh asked.

"Pirates. I saw their bird," I explained.

"Pirates? I knew they were ruthless but this is… more than that. It's completely wicked," Iroh stated.

"They were hired by Zhao," I declared.

Iroh's eyes widened before coming down to size and looking serious.

"That's quite the accusation," Iroh stated.

I sighed.

"I know we'll never get proof," I said thinking. "But maybe we can use this to our advantage."

"How so?" Iroh asked.

"Zhao believes I'm dead. He won't suspect me disguised as one of the soldiers. He's only to take me straight to the Avatar," I smiled.

"A very well thought out plan. I shall go as a general," Iroh stated. "I insist."

"Very well. We better hurry. I'll find a way onto the ship. You meet with Zhao," I said.

We nodded and made our way to Zhao's ships.

IROH POV

I went to the big fancy tent and waited outside. One of the men was surprised to see me. I looked my best to look saddened, as if Zuko had really died.

"What can I help you with? Uh General Iroh," the man asked.

"I'd like to speak to Admirer Zhao. Prince Zuko has been murdered," I stated forlornly.

"Right away sir. Just wait here for a moment," the man stated.

He went into the tent. A few minutes later the man came back and took me inside to the table. Zhao was sitting and poured some teas for me.

"I'm devastated to hear about Prince Zuko. Just devastated," Zhao stated.

I could hear the lie in his voice. I looked down keeping up my role. I looked up.

"The Fire Lord will not be pleased when he finds out who is responsible," I stated.

Zhao looked a tiny bit nervous.

"You know who was behind the attack?" Zhao asked.

"Yes, pirates!" I hit the table angrily. "We had a run in with them a while back. They wanted revenge."

I briefly saw a smile on Zhao's face before he sipped his tea.

"So, have you reconsidered my offer?" Zhao asked putting down his cup.

"Yes I accept," I said bowing my head slightly. "It will be an honor to serve as your general. To the Fire Nation."  
I raised my cup.

"To victory," Zhao stated raising his cup.

We both took sips of our tea. To Prince Zuko.

ZUKO POV

Getting a uniform wasn't all that difficult. I knocked out a soldier before he could get on. He was drunk and people will assume he was too wasted to catch the ship. It was perfect. I managed to get on the main ship.

After I settled onto the ship, passing through all tests to get on, I walked down the halls. I saw Iroh coming from the opposite direction. We stopped next to each other.

"Our plan is working perfectly. Zhao doesn't suspect a thing," Iroh stated.

I removed the mask part of the helmet.

"You didn't have to do this," I said.

"No nephew of mine is going to stowaway on a ship without some back up," Iroh said.

"Thank you Uncle," I said.

A loud clanging indicated someone had opened a door down the hall.

"Someone's coming," Iroh stated as I put my mask back on. "Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours."

I nodded.

"I will keep Zhao distracted. And find Mikaila," Iroh said.

It took me a moment before I nodded. I hoped she was okay.

"Good luck," Iroh wished me before we continued down our paths.

At dawn the next morning, all the ships left the docks. There were too many to count. I could do this though. My plan would work.

I would capture the Avatar. I would return home and restore my honor. I would be seen as a hero to my nation and family. And I would… well I would see Mikaila again. Yes, everything just had to turn out perfect. But you know what they say about perfection.

 **Thanks for reading everyone! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! You have no idea how much I love it! Next chapter will be out soon, again probably a week. I was debating if I should write the next two chapters before posting them... but I don't want you guys to wait that long! So look forward to reading the season one finale part 1! REVIEW! 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**SO SORRY! I know it's been a long time. I had finals and my health hasn't been really bad the past month. Anyway! Thank you all for waiting, here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender** **so sad but true**

 **ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Sometimes the Right Path is Not the Easiest**

 **(Siege of the North Part 1)**

Days passed. Or maybe it was weeks. I had stopped counting. Every day, for however long we were at sea, I stared out the window. I stared where Zuko's ship was. Although it wasn't really there, I could still see it. Its enormous flames burning through metal and… smoke filling the air. Only being put out several hours later. What was left didn't resemble a ship.

Zhao came in multiple times throughout the day. I never spoke nor turned to face him. Not like I wanted to, but it was because I was incapable of doing so. Everything was just too much for me and it rendered me frozen, broken, shattered. He always left food, and I ate the bare minimum in order to survive.

We had to be reaching the North Pole soon. Here I was drowning in misery instead of coming up with an escape plan. Going to the Fire Nation capital was NOT an option. I know what I had to do, but only as a last resort. I couldn't give up yet.

The best time to escape would be during all of the chaos of battle. I had to find a way out of this cell and off the ship and then… and then… and then what? There were too many variables that I didn't like.

Zhao had recently been here, maybe an hour or two ago. I didn't suspect to see him until after sundown. Listening to Zhao was annoying. He droned on and on, honestly I tuned most of it out. Sometimes he wouldn't say anything at all. I could feel his stare on the back of my head.

A creak awakened my senses. I listened for Zhao to walk in, which didn't make sense; he was early. The door opened slowly. The steps and clanking of shoes was somewhat heavier and louder. I tilted my head slightly waiting for the person to speak.

"Mikaila? I'm so glad I found you," the person behind me whispered.

I swiveled my head around with wide eyes. Standing from the barrel I sat on, I went to the bars.

"Iroh? What are you doing here?" I almost cried.

Iroh smiled.

"You didn't think that explosion would kill me now did you?" Iroh asked smiling.

His statement wasn't reassuring. I leaned my head down. Iroh grabbed one of my hands slightly and rubbed it soothingly.

"I wasn't anywhere near the blast. I'm fine," Iroh said.

I stiffened. Did that mean Zuko was dead after all?

"Is Zuko…" I couldn't bring myself to finish that sentence.

Iroh smiled again and released my hand.

"Zuko is alright as well. In fact he's here," Iroh stated.

"On this ship? But how?" I asked.

"In disguise as a soldier. We came for the Avatar… and for you. Zhao asked me to be a general. Didn't you know?" Iroh stated.

I shook my head and sighed.

"No. As far as I knew, both of you died in that explosion. I can't believe Zhao tried to kill you. He's insane!" I stated frantically.

"Calm down Mikaila, everything will be alright," Iroh reassured.

I nodded.

"Good, now let's get back on track. We'll reach the North Pole by morning. We don't have much of a plan yet. I'll most likely stall Zhao and his men. That way Zuko can sneak off to find the Avatar," Iroh reported.

"I want to go with him," I immediately stated.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Iroh said cautiously.

"Please Iroh, please. I've been locked in this cage, believing you guys are dead; I, I want to help. Anyway I can," I pleaded.

Iroh thought for a moment.

"I'll see what I am do," Iroh promised. "I'd stay longer but unfortunately Zhao wants to talk before I sleep. Busy day tomorrow and whatnot. I'll come back soon."

I nodded in understanding.

"See you soon Iroh," I smiled weakly.

Iroh walked over to the door and paused in the doorway.

"Goodbye, my dear," Iroh said before leaving.

The moment the door closed I slid down onto my knees and cried. These were happy tears. Zuko and Iroh were alive! Zhao hadn't killed them. My heart was starting to feel whole again. Calming myself down, I began to think of what I had told Iroh.

I had just confessed to wanting to help Zuko… capture the Avatar. I didn't want the Avatar to be captured! Why would I say that?! But it didn't matter right this second. My friends were alive. I moved to lean against the wall.

Doing something I never thought I'd do again, I allowed myself to smile. I no longer needed to look outside at the exploding ship that wasn't there. Now all I could picture was Zuko.

IROH POV

The light blue sky was hidden behind a thick, dark grey cloud of smoke. After finding and leaving Mikaila, I had to report back to Zhao. We were near the North Pole. My guess is our soot would have reached their skies by now. They'd know we were coming.

Did I think Zhao could win? Not really. He seemed way out of his element. True we had a massive army and ships, but the Water Tribe had the hugest advantage, water. We were surrounded by it. It was also freezing up here, another advantage. In all honesty, Zhao could defeat the Water Tribe, if the battle were to be over quickly. But I didn't think it was likely.

All that matters to me is my nephew. He isn't truly a bad guy, just a little lost. I may be the only one that sees that, but I have a feeling Zuko will see that too. Then everyone will see it.

Zhao was on the lead ship, on the deck watching the horizon. It was windy up here. He looked focused and determined. To get his attention I stepped forward so we were next to each other.

"You wanted to see me, Admiral Zhao?" I stated.

"This one will truly be one for the history books, General Iroh. Just think, centauries from now people will study the Great Admiral Zhao who destroyed the last of the Water Tribe civilization," Zhao proudly stated turning to me. "You're lucky you're here to see it."

Zhao was being too cocky, too overconfident. That was going to be his down fall. At this rate, things would not work well for him. The least I could do was warn him.

"Be careful what you wish for Admiral. History is not always kind to its subjects," I warned cautiously.

"I suppose you speak from experience. But rest assured, this will be nothing like your legendary failure at Ba Sing Se," Zhao stated walking forward.

That was a sore spot. My only son. I missed him so much. Maybe that's why I thought Zuko as my own son. Not that he'd ever see me as his father.

"I hope not, for your sake," I said.

Zhao didn't take in my advice.

"Tell the captains to prepare for first strike," Zhao ordered.

I turned without a word to head to the messenger room. I knew this would end badly. Going down the nearly empty halls, I met up with a lone soldier; it was Zuko.

"We'll be landing soon. Do you have a plan?" I whispered.

Zuko removed his mask to speak clearly.

"I'm working on it Uncle," Zuko said.

"Very well," I nodded. "I'll see what I can to delay our march into the city. I might be able to convince Zhao to strike tomorrow."

"Thank you Uncle," Zuko said.

But it sounded like he wanted to ask something else.

"Did you find…?" Zuko began but for some reason couldn't finish.

"I found Mikaila. She's on this ship as well, in the prison cells. She looked distraught, but otherwise unharmed," I reported.

Zuko nodded, still turned away from me. He put his mask back on and we went our separate ways.

MIKAILA POV

The temperature was dropping rapidly. I could see my breath as I breathed. My skin was pale and it only seemed to be getting worse. What I wouldn't do for a little fire right now. But I had to remain strong. In a short time I would join Zuko and Iroh. True, it wouldn't be less cold outside but maybe I could find more layers.

I was surprised Zhao hadn't come to see me yet. We were probably close to the North Pole and he had to make sure everything was in order. I huddled myself in one of the corners, trying to conserve warmth.

"Shouldn't water benders be used to the cold?" a chilly voice asked.

It was Zhao. I stopped my shaking but still cling to myself. I didn't turn as I spoke.

"I didn't live in the frozen climate. This is freezing. Besides, even they wear coats," I spoke.

Zhao didn't reply. I probably rattled him. I hadn't talked since the first day, and today I chose of all days to reply. I could tell he was smirking.

"I see. Where is it you do live?" Zhao asked.

I tilted my head in thought.

"I live between the two poles," I said the corners of my lip turning to a smile.

I could feel Zhao's irritation.

"Answer me again, this time without the back talk," Zhao ordered.

I turned my face slightly.

"I have no intention of telling you anything more than you already know. I promise I will not cave, no matter what you do to me," I stated confidently.

Zhao walked closer till he was up against the bars. Even though he was a few feet away I could few his breath down my back. I controlled my breathing. When Zhao spoke, it was with the most serious and spine-chilling voice I've ever heard.

"I intend to discover everything. I will do anything to get what I want. Your torture and suffering won't start in the Fire National capital. Once the Avatar is in my hands. We will begin. I promise I will make you break," Zhao said slamming the bars.

I'm ashamed to say it made me jump. Zhao walked out of the room. I waited a moment before shaking. I was scared. I didn't need to be though. Zuko and Iroh would get me out of here. But if anything went wrong, if I had to stay in Zhao's possession, I was afraid what would happen.

As the day dragged on, I heard men shouting and the cries of fight. I saw ships from out my porthole be destroyed. Fireballs flew through the sky. It reminded me of my dream I had of my island being hit, but the fireballs seemed too small to be it. The battle had begun. All I could do was sit here and hope everything would turn out right. It was a terribly horrid experience. I wanted to fight, I wanted to help.

IROH POV

The battle has been going on for hours. I needed something to delay Zhao to give Zuko a chance to get ahead. There was also the problem of the moon. The sun was setting now. Water benders during a nearly full moon would be impossible to defeat.

Ah. Maybe I could use that to our advantage. Surely Zhao would be reasonable to follow my advice. That was why he wanted me here after all. Well, I assume one reason at least.

Speaking of Zhao, he was standing with his arms behind his back. He watched as the fireballs hit the Water Tribe's wall.

"It's almost twilight Admiral. As your military consultant I must advise you to halt your attack," I stated.

Zhao turned his head, looking to not share my opinion.

"The water benders draw their power from the moon and it is nearly full tonight. You should wait and resume the attack at daybreak," I advised.

Zhao continued to stare out the window.

"Oh I'm well aware of the moon problem. And I am working on a solution," Zhao stated as I struck my chin in confusion. "But for now, daybreak it is."

The anchors were ordered to be lowered. The men were instructed to get sleep and prepare for battle for the next day. But something had me thinking; it was what Zhao said. How was he going to fix the moon problem? It didn't sound good.

I couldn't worry about that now. First things first, we had to get Mikaila out of her cell. I also had to find Zuko. We had a place picked out to meet. Zuko would take a small boat from there and sneak into the Water Tribe home. My gut was telling me that things weren't going to turn out right. And the last time I had this feeling, I was right and I lost everything.

MIKAILA POV

It was night now. It had been a while since fighting had ceased. I wondered why. We had been in battle for hours. From what I could see and hear numerous ships were taken out. Now our ship didn't move. The Fire Nation couldn't have won already. We would have left. Maybe they needed to secure the people, but something told me the fight wasn't over yet.

Zhao didn't come to see me. For that I was thankful. I didn't think I could handle seeing him right now. I could feel the moon's light and power as it passed through my porthole. It gave me so much energy and strength. I took deep breaths.

I nearly jumped when the door quietly opened. I froze. Daring not to look or speak, I just stared at the wall. Please be Iroh. There was still no reply. My door was unlocked and opened. I was afraid to look.

"Are you going to stay there or are you coming?" Zuko asked.

I turned quickly. Tears streamed down my face. I stood slowly but found myself jumping into his arms for a hug. Zuko became stiff and seemed surprise. I couldn't blame him, I was surprised I hugged him. I held him tight.

"I thought you were dead," I said softly.

"So little faith in me," Zuko slightly joked.

I smiled and felt the tears hit my lips.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," I stated. "I'm glad you're not dead."

Zuko relaxed.

"Me too," Zuko said.

Realizing what I did, my cheeks burned as I pulled away.

"Uh sorry, I got carried away," I laughed slightly.

Zuko cleared his throat.

"No problem. I uh didn't hate it," Zuko replied.

Things became a million times awkward. We both were about to speak when Iroh walked through the door.

"You beat me to it nephew," Iroh stated.

"Yeah, I thought Mikaila had waited long enough," Zuko said clearing his throat again.

"Right. We were just, you know, talking," I said.

Iroh raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Well let's go. We don't have all night," Iroh said.

Iroh led the way with Zuko taking up the back.

"You two go ahead. I'll make sure no one will see us," Iroh stated.

We nodded. Iroh left Zuko and me alone. Zuko opened a door to a nearly empty room. There was a small canoe looking boat hanging by an opening. Zuko shut the door behind me.

"So, uh did Iroh tell you that I'm going with you?" I asked awkwardly.

"He mentioned it," Zuko said turning to me. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not? You might need my help. I am a water bender," I reminded him.

"And an earth bender," Zuko said looking away.

He sounded upset, maybe even hurt but why would he feel that way.

"I couldn't tell you," I explained. "I have to protect my family and home."

Zuko nodded. I gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Zuko, you know you're my friend. Maybe the closest one I've got," I said sincerely.

He looked up at me with some hope behind his eyes. They seemed brighter. I couldn't stop from staring in them. Coming back to reality, I removed my hand and smiled.

"Please let me come," I said.

Zuko sighed.

"Alright. Just stay out of my way," Zuko said.

"Oh… of course," I agreed.

Zuko slightly smiled for a second before it disappeared and he turned. He started getting the canoe ready. When Iroh walked in, Zuko was arranging some rope.

"You're fishing for an octopus my nephew," Iroh stated getting Zuko's attention. "You need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape."

"Um, what?" I quietly asked confused.

Zuko stood straight facing the ocean.

"I don't need your wisdom right now Uncle," Zuko responded.

To other people his tone might have sounded a little mean, but Iroh and I knew it was Zuko feeling nervous about the whole situation.

"I'm sorry, I just nag you because…" Iroh stepped forward sniffling.

Zuko turned his head and looked at Iroh sadly. I assumed they were talking about Iroh's son. I knew that he had died during the Siege of Ba Sing Se. And that because Iroh was so distraught at losing his only son, Zuko's father, Ozai, took the throne. That's where the explanation ended. I couldn't help but believe there was more to the story. Since it was a sensitive topic I avoided asking.

"Well, ever since I lost my son," Iroh nearly cried.

He was forced to look away. Zuko closed his eyes.

"Uncle, you don't have to say it," Zuko said.

Iroh composed himself together. His eyes still closed he finished his thought.

"I think of you as my own," Iroh finished.

Zuko turned and faced Iroh. His face was so sad, so heart-warming. I was nearly crying. Just the love and bond between the two was so touching.

"I know Uncle, we'll meet again," Zuko said bowing.

Iroh rushed forward and hugged Zuko. He looked a little uncomfortable, probably with all the emotional talk. The hug was a little much for him. He stepped back.

"After I have the Avatar," Zuko stated.

He climbed into the small canoe and held onto the ropes that lowered him down. Zuko looked over at me.

"You coming?" he asked.

I nodded my head and climbed in. Zuko was about to lower the ropes when Iroh spoke again.

"Remember your breath of fire, it could save your life out there," Iroh said worriedly.

"I will," Zuko said lowering us.

Iroh looked over the edge.

"And put your hood up to keep your ears warm," Iroh stated a little loudly.

"I'll be fine," Zuko responded.

We dropped into the ocean. I giggled lightly.

"He's just worried about you," I said.

"Don't start with me too. I'll be fine," Zuko said a bit irritated.

"I'm just saying it's natural for him to be worried. He knows you'll be fine that doesn't mean he won't worry until he sees you again," I explained.

Zuko nodded and sat down. He grabbed the paddle.

"You keep a look out. Warn me if someone will spot us," Zuko instructed.

Zuko started paddling close to the ship. I smiled.

"I'll be the best look out you've ever seen," I responded.

It made Zuko smile a little.

"What's that in the water?!" a shout came from above.

Zuko's face fell.

"You're the worst look out ever," Zuko determined.

We looked up where the shout came from, but the soldier wasn't looking our way. Another one looked out as well.

"It's just a group of seal-turtles," the second one said.

"Aw, they're so cute," the first soldier stated.

The second soldier slapped him.

"Knock it off we have things to do," the second soldier said.

Both left. I stuck my tongue at Zuko.

"You were lucky," Zuko stated.

Zuko paddled along the boats till huge glaciers floated on our right. It was less dangerous for us to travel by. I looked along the edge of the Water Tribe wall trying to spot watchmen. The noise of the seal-turtles were also a nice cover.

"Watch tower up ahead. The guard will look back this way in five seconds then move on," I reported.

Zuko stopped paddling. Before the guard turned we were safely hidden behind a glacier. The soldier had turned by the time we reached the other side. Zuko continued paddling to a bank. We docked the canoe there and walked up the hill to see the wall.

Men were walking around everywhere.

"We made it to the wall, but how do we get in?" I asked.

Zuko turned back walking down the hill. An idea seemed to come to him and he stopped. He watched the seal-turtles jump into a pool. What was he thinking?

"Where are they going?" Zuko asked.

"Could be an underwater cave," I suggested.

"They're coming for air somewhere," Zuko stated.

"Zuko, that's insane. You can't jump in there without knowing where it leads. It could be a while before there's an air pocket," I said.

"We don't have time to try anywhere else. This is our best bet," Zuko said determined.

I nodded. Zuko held his breath, staring at the water before diving in. I followed after him. The water was freezing. It was the coldest water I've ever touched. I probably shivered as I swam. We swam for what seemed like forever, but it couldn't have been more than two or three minutes. Zuko shot out of the water to the cave.

His breathing was heavy and he shivered. I could hold my breath for that long but I still shivered heavily. I was frozen to the bone. Zuko groaned shooting out fire breaths to warm him up. He finally heard the loud noise of the seal-turtles.

"Be quiet," he ordered.

They were quiet for a few seconds before becoming loud again. He stood and walked through them to another pool of water. Water was descending from a hole in the wall.

"Could that lead to inside?" Zuko asked.

I touched the water.

"It's slightly warmer. And there has to be a way the water inside connects to the ocean. This could be it," I said.

Zuko nodded and climbed up. The current was very strong, but the hole was narrow so we could climb up easy enough. It was dark up ahead and Zuko slipped a few times but we came to a bigger opened area of water. Zuko went to the top where there was a pocket of air. I noticed another tunnel before going up as well. We breathed heavily catching our breaths.

"I saw a tunnel," I stated catching my breath.

Zuko looked below and I pointed. He swam that way with me close behind. We went through the tunnel. We followed a bright light that was ahead. Zuko banged on it. It was solid. I could tell he was running out of air. Before I could do anything he melted a section and we popped out of the water in a large tunnel.

I looked at the buildings made of ice. We had made it inside. It looked beautiful. Zuko laid down against the wall catching his breath again. We were closer to catching the Avatar and that made me nervous. Zuko looked at me.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Rest for a few minutes. Then we'll search for the Avatar," Zuko stated.

I nodded. Using water bending, I took all the water off me. I was still freezing but at least I wasn't soaked. Zuko used minimal amount of fire to warm himself. We were still shaking. I had an idea, and Zuko would hate it.

"Zuko," I said trying to get his attention.

He looked at me in response.

"Hug me," I said elaborating when he looked puzzled. "Body heat, for warmth."

Zuko nodded. I knelt down beside him and hugged him. It was the most awkward thing ever but at least I was a little warmer. It seemed to make Zuko warmer too because almost felt burning. That made me unconsciously nuzzle closer. I was so at peace that I didn't realize I fell asleep.

ZUKO POV

As I was resting and catching my breath, I felt the even breath of Makaila. She had fallen asleep. It looked peaceful, something she probably wasn't used to over the past few weeks. She looked innocent. Innocent. She _is_ innocent. There was no way she was really going to help catch the Avatar.

Makaila was a dual bender. They were against the Fire Nation. She would do anything to save the world and protect the Avatar. Maybe that's why she wanted to come along. Even if she was truly my friend, capturing the Avatar is against her morals. Bringing her wasn't such a good idea.

Detangling myself from her grip, I laid her down against the wall. She didn't stir. Mikaila would be fine. Someone would find her and help her get home. Or she'd wake up and find someone. My focus had to be on the Avatar.

I took one last look on her before leaving the tunnel and sneaking through town. Next objective, finding the Avatar. Where would he be? He's in the middle of a battle. Maybe he's training. Or coming up with a plan, a secret weapon! How could I find him?

Avoiding the soldiers I made my way to the palace. I saw a lone guard standing near a small door in the wall. I surprised him by jumping in front of him with my fire hands activated. He dropped his spear.

"Where is the Avatar?" I demanded.

"Why should I tell you anything fire bender?" he asked. "You'll just kill me."

"The Avatar?" I ordered again.

The guard sighed and moved away from the door.

"He's inside going to the spirit world. Princess Yue ordered me to guard it" the guard explained. "Please don't kill me."

I disengaged my fire. He relaxed. I moved forward and knocked him out.

"You're a terrible guard then," I said to no one at that point.

Taking the Avatar would be difficult but now I could wait till he was in the spirit world. I crept in the door and quietly closer to the Avatar and his friends. Only the girl water bender was with him and the princess I assumed.

I noticed the Avatar sitting in the grass staring at the koi pond in front of him, almost dazed. A bright glow later and his eyes and arrow became white.

"Is he okay?" the princess asked worriedly.

"He's crossing into the spirit world. He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body," the water tribe girl explained. "That's his way back to the physical world."

I'm sure he'd be okay if his body was moved. Only one way to find out.

"Maybe we should get some help," the princess suggested still worried.

She started to walk toward the bridge where I was. It seemed like a good time to intervene.

"No. He's my friend. I'm perfectly capable of protecting him," the water tribe girl said feeling a little proud of herself.

"Well, aren't you a big girl now," I said.

Her face dropped and she turned her head towards me.

"No…" she said upset.

I walked over the bridge and stopped.

"Yes, hand him over and I won't have to hurt you," I stated.

The water tribe girl got into a fighting pose. The princess ran off probably to get help. It didn't matter right now. I got into a fighting position as well. I stepped forward shooting fire out of my feet then hands. Shooting fire ball after fire ball.

She bended water creating a wall between us to counter my fire. I kept hitting but it wouldn't go through. She turned and shot a power surge of water. It surprised me, causing me to get hit and fall to the ground. I was soaked again. I was annoyed now.

"I see you've learned a new trick," I stated standing. "But I didn't come all this way to lose to you."

I turned and immediately shot a powerful fire surge. The water tribe girl was ready though and blocked it with her water. She pushed me back and I slipped on the water. She froze the water and my feet.

The water surrounded me. After several hand movements, the water formed a sphere and froze me inside. She looked smug. I was pissed now. That, that…

"You little peasant. You found a master haven't you?" I stated more than asked.

My anger boiled and turned the whole sphere a glowing bright orange. It shook and steamed until it shattered and I jumped through. We shot fire and water back at each other. She stayed rooted to the same spot, but I managed to move closer and closer.

Managing to get around her, I grabbed the Avatar's collar. The water tribe girl grunted and shot water at me in a desperate act. I hit the wall in a pool of water. Not wasting a second she used more water to make me rise off the ground. She froze me there. It would be almost impossible to stop her with the nearly full moon out. I sat there waiting.

What seemed like a few moments later, I could feel the sun on my face. It was daybreak. Grunting I looked up at her angrily. Steam from my nose easily melted the water away.

Without a word I hit the ground and shot fire at her while she faced the other direction. Probably hearing my battle cry, she turned to block the fire with water but it was too late. The force was stronger than she anticipated and she hit the wooden post. Her eyes fluttered heavily. I grabbed the Avatar's collar and pulled him with me.

"You rise with the moon, I rise with the _sun_ ," I stated victoriously.

Then her eyes closed. Taking the Avatar, I quickly left the place. Carrying the Avatar on my back I managed to climb to the top and leave the city. It was snowing, like a blizzard. I was this close, I wasn't giving up. Feeling the slight tremor of what was probably the Fire Nation breaking through the Water Tribe wall, I couldn't help but feel I had left something behind.

MIKAILA POV

I wasn't surprised of the warm feeling as I stirred awake. After all, the last thing I remember was cuddling… I mean conserving body heat with Zuko. It was a little strange falling asleep, but it was peaceful and much needed.

What I was surprised about was opening my eyes to see Zuko wasn't around. Where was he? Was he scouting the area? Feeling the sun on my face I realized that it was already daybreak. He must have left me behind! Standing quickly I was determined to find him.

As I made my way through the city, I spotted the giant flying bison. The city shook and I heard men shouting. The Fire Nation was here. Following the sky bison, I came to a small door to a truly unbelievable place. There was grass… in the North Pole and a pond. The giant bison landed. I stayed somewhat hidden.

"Aang!" Katara shouted.

Sokka and another girl dropped off the sky bison.

"What happened? Where's Zuko?" Sokka asked.

I got closer to listen.

"He took Aang! He took him right from under me," Katara stated with a slight shaky voice.

"Where did they go?" Sokka asked.

They seemed so lost without Aang. I had to help them, despite me first helping Zuko. If I talked to them, made them see I was here, they might hate me. They might see me as the enemy. I had to risk it though. But did that mean I was on their side? Did it mean I was betraying Zuko?

Would I ever know what I was supposed to do?

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter will come out soon! Promise it won't be as long. Expect either the 14** **th** **or 15** **th** **as the latest. PLEASE REVIEW! They make me happy**


	14. Chapter 14

**On time as promised! Can't believe I'm a third of the way done already! So crazy! Looking forward to next season and I hope you guys are too. PLEASE REVIEW!  
Disclaimer: I dreamed of owning this show… but they're aren't going to be fulfilled. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY!**

 **Adventure is Out There**

 **(Siege of the North Part 2)**

 _As I made my way through the city, I spotted the giant flying bison. The city shook and I heard men shouting. The Fire Nation was here. Following the sky bison, I came to a small door to a truly unbelievable place. There was grass… in the North Pole and a pond. The giant bison landed. I stayed somewhat hidden._

 _"Aang!" Katara shouted._

 _Sokka and another girl dropped off the sky bison._

 _"What happened? Where's Zuko?" Sokka asked._

 _I got closer to listen._

 _"He took Aang! He took him right from under me," Katara stated with a slight shaky voice._

 _"Where did they go?" Sokka asked._

 _They seemed so lost without Aang. I had to help them, despite me first helping Zuko. If I talked to them, made them see I was here, they might hate me. They might see me as the enemy. I had to risk it though. But did that mean I was on their side? Did it mean I was betraying Zuko?_

 _Would I ever know what I was supposed to do?_

"I can't believe I lost him," Katara stated sinking to her knees.

There were tears in her eyes.

"You did everything you could," Sokka said reassuring.

I had to speak up. Clearing my throat, I stood in their vision, staying a safe distance and spoke hopefully in a sincere voice.

"Zuko doesn't have a plan for getting out of here," I spoke softly but loud enough for them to hear.

They jumped and turned to face me. Sokka stood protectively in front of the princess pointing a finger at me looking shocked. Katara stood ready to fight. She looked a little angrier.

"What are you doing here?" she asked without hesitation.

I put my hands up defensively. Taking a few steps forward, I was surrounded by whips of water.

"Don't move any closer," Katara warned.

Nodding, I stopped in my tracks. Even though I could win against her, fighting wasn't a good idea.

"Explain yourself," Sokka said suddenly looking cautious.

I sighed.

"I have no intensions of capturing the Avatar or bringing him back to the Fire Nation," I explained.

"Then what are you doing here? Did you escape?" Katara asked.

"No. We were docked at a port one night when Admiral Zhao came. He took all of Zuko's crew to recruit them for this battle. Zhao captured me as well and stuck me in a cell. I watched as Zuko's ship exploded. Until yesterday I didn't know they were still alive. Zhao plans to take me to the Fire Nation as well," I stated.

"Why? As a prisoner of war?" Sokka asked.

"I think Aang should be here before I say why. But just know helping them bring Aang to the Fire Nation is against everything I believe in. Going myself endangers my people," I said.

"Then why did you come here? You were helping Zuko," Katara accused.

"I helped inside the city, yes. But I fell asleep and Zuko left me behind. Probably because he knows I could never help him capture the Avatar. I helped Zuko because despite what you think of him, he is my friend," I said.

"You have a horrible taste in friendship," Sokka stated.

I smiled.

"Zuko is complicated. I do not wish him to die, and in this storm with no plan he might. We have to find Aang before then," I said.

No one said anything. The princess laid a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Let her come, what harm can she do?" the princess suggested.

Sokka nodded.

"Alright, but we're keeping an eye on you," Sokka said.

Katara looked into my eyes with so much conviction.

"I will do everything I can to prevent you from doing anything that could harm Aang," Katara said in a threatening voice.

"And now we have to do everything to get him back," Sokka said walking with the princess to the sky bison. "Zuko couldn't have gotten far. We'll find him. Aang's gonna be fine."

"Okay," Katara said more calmly.

She walked to the sky bison and climbed onto the back. I followed, climbing onto the sky bison's back as well. The lemur seemed sad, not making a move.

"It's alright, you stay here Momo in case Aang comes back," Katara said.

"Yip, yip," Sokka said flicking the reigns.

The sky bison took off in the sky. I gasped and hung onto the side. It was so strange flying in the sky. The crisp cold air hit my face and blew my hair. I loved the feeling. It was hard to see through the blizzard, but that didn't stop us.

Oh Zuko, wherever you are, please be careful.

 **ZUKO POV**

Moving away from the city left me even colder. Everything seemed frozen, only my breath of fire kept me alive. The Avatar didn't weigh much, which wasn't impressive for a guy, but each passing moment he seemed to get heavier.

The blizzard's snow hit my face, trying to block my vision. I was miserable but I kept trudging along. Instead of stepping through the snow like I did earlier, now I seemed to be dragging my feet. Everything seemed to be weighing down on me.

I wonder how Mikaila is. No. I must keep going without distraction. She was in the past. It would be best to never think of her again, though I doubt that possible.

Focusing my attention on something better well spent, I pushed the picture of Mikaila to the back of my mind. How would I get home? I had the Avatar I just needed some way to travel home and make my father proud.

First I had to move as far away from the city as possible. After that I'd keep walking until… until what exactly? Damn it! Why did nothing go my way? The blizzard was getting heavier. Maybe I should take a break? No, absolutely not. I had to keep going.

It wouldn't be long before that water tribe girl came to and her brother found her. They would come looking for me. I needed as much distance between us as possible.

Stepping down on the snow, I heard a cracking noise. It came from all around. I looked behind me worriedly. The ice began to break. Gasping, I clung onto the Avatar and ran as fast as I could. It was catching up to me. Seeing where it would end, I jumped, causing the Avatar to fall off. But we were both safe. I looked up.

"Shelter," I said letting out a small breath of satisfaction.

I decided staying inside a cave would be much better than trying to walk any farther. Besides, if the group flew overhead they wouldn't see us. This would also give me good time to think of a plan from where to go from here.

Dragging the Avatar through the snow, I made it inside the shelter. It blocked the snow from coming in. Putting the Avatar down, I tied his hands and feet with rope, just in case he came back. I set him against the wall and sat on the opposite wall.

I took off my hood and warmed my hands. It felt good.

"I finally have you, but I can't get you home because of this blizzard," I said as I stood. "There's always something."

I walked over to the entrance of the cave. Looking out into the snow while I spoke felt more dramatic.

"Not like you would understand, you're like my sister. Everything always came easy for her. She's a fire bending prodigy and everyone adores her. My father says she was born lucky. He says I was lucky to be _born_ ," I said soaking that in for a second. "I don't need luck though. I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight and that's made me _strong_. It's made me who I am."

I realized the Avatar wouldn't have been able to hear a word I just said. Closing my eyes I didn't care. It was the first time I said those words and accepted them. I would survive this storm. I would bring the Avatar back. I would go home and feel belonged again. I could put all of this behind me.

There were just a few things I would miss. I don't know if I could admit it out loud, certainly not to her, but I would miss Mikaila. I would wonder where she is, what she's doing. Maybe she would stay with Sokka and Katara. Maybe she would keep traveling.

She's a dual bender. I'm supposed to capture her as well, bring her home for questioning so we can find her home. But I couldn't do that. I would never let her become a prisoner because of me. She was my friend. My friend. That brought me a small, sad smile.

I walked back over to the wall and sat down, warming my hands again. It was time to think of a strategy for getting out of here. There was no more time for thinking of such other things.

 **MIKAILA POV**

We continued flying through the storm without such luck. There was no sign of them. I looked around the landscape deep in thought. What would happen after we caught up them? What would happen to Zuko? I dared not to ask.

Lost in my thoughts and searching I didn't hear Katara getting a blanket until she threw it on me. I looked up at her surprised.

"You looked cold," Katara said less hostile than earlier.

"Thank you," I smiled as warmly as I could.

I wrapped the blanket around myself feeling a little better. She stood there awkwardly for a minute before deciding to sit next to me.

"So… how come you're so cold? Water Tribe people are used to climate," Katara asked.

"I didn't grow up anywhere near one of the poles. I live on an island," I explained.

"Which one?" Katara asked.

"I don't think it has a name. It's just always been home," I said.

"Why did you leave?" Katara asked.

"It's always been my dream to travel around the world. I left one night, but there was a storm. And Zuko captured me," I said hugging the blanket closer to me.

"Why did he keep you?" Katara asked confused.

I smiled widely.

"If you figure that out please tell me. I've never known why Zuko decided to hang onto me. At first he thought I was useful for information, but soon he found out I had nothing he needed. I guess he grew to enjoy my company, as weird as that sounds," I said almost losing myself in memory.

"That does sound weird… impossible," Katara said a little angry.

She was probably mad at Zuko and not me.

"He's not as bad as you might think," I stated.

"He attacked my home, captured Aang, and has been chasing us ever since. Besides he's Fire Nation, they're all bad. They killed my mother," Katara said.

"I'm sorry. Loss is always hard. Even Zuko has had his share of loss," I said.

Before I could elaborate Sokka stood pointing.

"Over there," Sokka said.

He landed Appa near a giant hole. It looked to me caused unnaturally and quite recently. Maybe we were gaining ground on them.

 **IROH POV**

Looking at the battle raging ahead of me was heartbreaking. I didn't like fighting anymore. That's what Bai Sing Se taught me; that this war was pointless. It only brought destruction and loss.

Why did we start this anyway? Oh right. To prove how much better the Fire Nation was. But we weren't better. Everyone hated us. Maybe if I had become Firelord I could have put a stop to this. But that was impossible. I was too trapped in grief at the time. Besides, I hardly believed that just because I ordered my men to stop attacking they would.

The Avatar was the only one powerful enough to stop this war. And what… I was helping my nephew capture him to bring him home? He is my nephew, almost like a son to me. But I could see it inside him. Deep down it's not what he wanted, who he was. Sooner or later, he'd become the man he was always meant to be.

I just hoped he was okay. I hoped Mikaila and Zuko were fine. I just had to stall Zhao again tonight. And it was reasonable. The moon would be full and the water benders would be impossible to beat.

As much as I was against Fire Nation take over, I didn't want our men hurt either. It was time to talk to Zhao.

We stood at the head of the ship, watching the chaos as Fire Nation broke through their wall and marched inside. Zhao smiled sometimes in victory. Now was as good as any moment to speak up.

"Admiral Zhao," I spoke up.

He turned his head ever so slightly indicating he was waiting for me to continue.

"I don't need to remind you we have a time limit. If we don't defeat the Water Tribe before the full moon rises they will be undefeatable," I stated.

Zhao turned to me, smiley wickedly and looking smug. He was hiding something.

"I assure you I have everything under control. I intend to remove the moon as a factor," he said so calmly.

To what?! Remove the moon?! Was he insane? That's not possible, is it?

"Remove the moon, how?" I asked shocked.

Zhao remained calm. Did nothing phase him? Before he could answer a disturbance behind us interrupted.

"Admiral Choi!" a solider wearing really old armor ran in.

He took off his helmet dramatically and aimed a spear at us.

"Prepare to meet your fate," he said charging at us.

Zhao easily sent him flying and screaming overboard into the water. I shook my head at the boy. Zhao seemed to find it amusing. Then the moment passed and he was serious again. He placed his hands on the rail and continued.

"As I was saying, years ago I stumbled upon a great and powerful secret, the identity of the moon spirit's mortal form," Zhao confessed.

I was still shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"I was a young Lieutenant serving under General Shu in the Earth Kingdom. I discovered a hidden library underground in fact. I tore through scroll after scroll. One of them contained a detail illustration and the words… moon and ocean. I knew then that these spirits could be found and killed. And that it was my destiny to do so," Zhao finished.

I've heard of some crazy ideas to win battles before but this was diabolical, evil. He didn't even realize that it wouldn't just hurt the Water Tribe. Everyone would be hurt.

"Zhao," I spoke desperately. "The spirits are not to be trifled with."

"Yes, yes I know you fear the spirits Iroh. I've heard rumors of your journey to the spirit world, but the ocean and moon gave up their immortality to become a part of our world. And now they will face the consequences," Zhao declared.

The conversation ended after that. The thought still terrified me. To think of a world without the moon, it was almost as bad as a world without the sun… don't tell any fire bender I said that.

For now I'd let Zhao believe what he wants, but there was no way I was letting him mess up the balance of the world. I knew it would happen but the power was starting to get to Zhao, to be as powerful as possible and a legend. He was a modern Fire Nationalist to the bone.

 **MIKAILA POV**

I don't know how it's possible but the storm had gotten worse. The blanket was doing little good now but I didn't dare remove it. Now that I had checked the North Pole off my list I was ready to move onto to the next place. Hopefully somewhere a little warmer.

There was still no sign of Zuko and Aang. It seemed hopeless at this point, but none of us were willing to give up. We must have all looked tired and losing will power because Princess Yue spoke up.

"Don't worry, Prince Zuko can't be getting too far in this storm," she said trying to cheer us up.

"No kidding, I'm surprised we haven't found him as a frozen statue," I said shivering.

"I'm not worried they'll get away in the blizzard. I'm worried that they won't," Katara said looking away from everyone.

She probably still felt a little guilty for letting Zuko get away with Aang. But she was right. They could freeze to death out here. What was Zuko thinking?  
"They're not going to die in this blizzard," Sokka said facing us.

He turned back around holding the reigns tighter and leaning forward.

"If we know anything it's that Zuko never gives up. They'll survive and we'll find them," Sokka promised.

All was silent for a few moments. I decided to break the silence.

"We should spar some time, I've never fought a water bender before," I said smiling.

Katara's mood changed. From down in the dumps she looked shocked and excited.

"You've never fought a water bender! But what about at home?" Katara said.

"Were you the only water bender in your tribe too? That must have been fun," Sokka said the last part sarcastically under his breath.

"No, there are people who can water bend. It's just we didn't use it very much. Even then, we didn't use it to fight," I confessed.

"You didn't fight?" Sokka asked bewildered.

"How did you learn to water bend then?" Katara asked.

"My grandmother taught me everything I know. We were close," I said hanging my head down. "But she died recently. It felt like I had lost all my passion for being home."

Katara placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry for your loss," she said sympathetically.

"It sounds like a crazy place," Sokka admitted.

Katara glared at him for his sensitivity but I didn't mind.

"It was a whole other world. In fact, Zuko and his men were the first Fire Nation people I have every encountered," I said.

Everyone looked surprised. Their mouths hung open.

"I know it's crazy. I'll explain more once we find Aang," I promised.

"Good let's back to searching. I have a feeling we're close," Sokka said.

We looked silently for a few seconds before Katara spoke.

"And I'd love to spar with you sometime Mikaila," Katara smiled.

I smiled back.

 **ZUKO POV**

A bright light entered the cave, nearly blinding me. The Avatar's glowing white arrow disappeared. He stirred. I stood watching him as he tried to move. He groaned as he pulled on the rope but wouldn't be released. The Avatar looked back at me and sat up.

"Welcome back," I said.

"Good to be back," the Avatar said glaring at me.

He took a deep breath and let out the powerful air. While I hit the cave wall, the Avatar shot out of the cave and into the snow. I was on my feet quickly and I watched as the Avatar pathetically tried inching his way through the snow. I grabbed his collar and pulled him.

"That won't be enough to escape," I said sternly.

"Appa!" the Avatar cheered.

The flying bison landed next to us. And the Water Tribe girl jumped off immediately. Throwing the Avatar aside I stood in a fighting position.

"Here for a rematch?" I asked.

Even though I knew they were here for the Avatar. They would have to get through me first.

"Trust me Zuko it's not going to be much of a match," the girl said.

I didn't wait for her to finish before sending fire. Without effort she rose a water wall to block it and then sent snow across the ground to raise me in a tower. She dropped the tower and everything went black.

 **MIKAILA POV**

While we were flying a bright, white light zoomed past us. Katara pointed it out.

"Look, that's got to be Aang, yip yip," Katara said excitedly.

Sokka turned Appa into that direction. The bright light went down into a cave. A few seconds later, the Avatar shot out of the cave. He looked to be tied up. Zuko ran out of the cave and pulled him off the ground.

"Appa!" Aang cheered.

We landed next to them. Katara jumped off Appa immediately getting ready to fight. I tried staying out of Zuko's sight. I didn't want to confront him at the moment. He did leave me after all and now I was in his enemies' flying bison.

Zuko tossed Aang aside getting into a fighting position.

"Here for a rematch?" Zuko asked.

Katara calmly stood and bended the water.

"Trust me Zuko, it's not going to be much of a match," Katara stated.

Zuko shot fire at her, but was easily blocked by her water. She sent snow at him creating a small tower. Bringing it down, Zuko hit the ground and was knocked out. Sokka deemed it safe to jump off Appa and untie Aang.

"Hey this is some quality rope," Sokka stated holding it up.

Aang smiled and rubbed his wrists before untying his feet.

"We need to get to the oasis. The spirits are in trouble," Aang said standing.

Both ran back to Appa. I stood in the saddle staring at the unconscious Zuko. Were they just going to leave him here to die? The storm had let up but he would still freeze. I looked at him sadly. I couldn't leave him behind. Aang looked at me before jumping up on Appa's head. Sokka sat in the saddle next to Yue.

"Wait we can't just leave him here," I said.

"Sure we can, let's go," Sokka said.

There was no way I could convince them to bring Zuko. I hung my head down sadly.

"No, if we leave him he'll die," Aang said jumping off Appa.

My mouth hung slightly open. Aang, the Avatar Zuko has been chasing ever since he found him, was helping him out of the snow. He groaned as he pulled Zuko up and held him on his back, dragging his feet across the snow.

"Yeah this makes a lot of sense, let's bring the guy that's constantly trying to kill us," Sokka said sarcastically.

Aang jumped onto Appa and he took off.

"That _guy_ ," I said looking at Zuko. "Saved my life... more than once."

I turned away from everyone's stares to look ahead. I heard them tying Zuko's hands, but didn't they know that wouldn't do any good once he was awake and could fire bend.

We were flying for a little bit, making better time back to the oasis, when the moon turned red. Then everything seemed to be red. What was going on?

"The moon spirit. Zhao must have captured him," Aang said urging Appa to fly faster.

"The moon spirit?" Katara asked.

"The ocean and moon spirits both left their world to live in ours as koi fish. The ones in the oasis," Aang explained.

"This is bad. Zhao is insane," I said.

"Nothing new there," Sokka waved it off.

Princess Yue gasped and held her head as if she was in pain.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked resting a hand on her back.

That made me smile. Despite what the group had gone through it looks like Sokka has managed to find someone he really cared for.

"I feel faint," Yue explained.

"I feel it too," Aang said holding his head with one hand. "The moon spirit is in trouble."

Yue turned around and looked down at her hands.

"I owe the moon spirit my life," Yue stated.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked leaning closer.

We sat in a circle listening as she retold her story.

"When I was born, I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born, but I was born as if I was asleep, my eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die," Yue took a deep breath. "My father pleaded with the spirits to save me. That night beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me into the pond. My dark hair turned white. I opened my eyes and began to cry, and they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon."

All of us were silent. I almost was in tears.

"We're here," Aang announced.

Silently we landed on the grass. Zhao and his men were staring at the moon.

"I am a legend now," Zhao declared holding up a sack which probably held the koi fish. "The Fire Nation for generations will tell stories of the Great Zhao, who darkened the moon. They will call me Zhao the Conqueror, Zhao the Moon Slayer, Zhao… the Invincible!"

He held up his other hand dramatically. Hearing enough, Momo jumped on Zhao's head, causing him to gasp.

"Get it off!" Zhao ordered his men. "Get it off!"

I laughed slightly as Momo messed with Zhao while his men tried reaching for him. Momo flew to Aang's arm. They finally noticed our presence. Zuko remained in Appa's saddle but something told me he wouldn't be there for long. The Fire Nation soldiers got into a fighting stance. Zhao stared at me. The others got into a fighting stance as well.

"I'll deal with you later," Zhao said directly to me.

I gulped and looked away. Zhao turned to the rest of the gang.

"Don't bother," Zhao stated holding up his fists to the sack.

We relaxed somewhat.

"Zhao, don't," Aang pleaded dropping his staff and holding up his hands.

"It's my destiny, to destroy the moon and the Water Tribe," Zhao stated.

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe, it will hurt everyone including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world," Aang persuaded.

"He's right Zhao," a voice agreed.

Everyone's heads turned to Iroh.

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?" Zhao asked.

"I'm no traitor Zhao," Iroh stated removing his hood. "The Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance."

Please Zhao, see reason. You can't kill that spirit.

"Whatever you do to that spirit," Iroh said sternly, pointing at it and getting in a fighting stance. "I'll unleash on you tenfold. **Let it go now**!"

It was the angriest I've ever seen Iroh. Zhao relaxed and softened (well for him) his expression. He knelt down and released the moon spirit. The moon, sky, and everything else returned to their natural color. Out of nowhere, Zuko turned pissed and sliced fire onto the spirits. Everyone froze as light was drained from the world. The moon spirit was dead.

Iroh immediately shot fire at Zhao. While Iroh fought the other men, Zuko managed to slip away. The others were too concerned with the moon spirit to run after him. But I couldn't let him get away with this. I managed to slip away without them noticing.

As I chased quietly after Zhao, a bright blue light grew. It wasn't natural like the moon, I turned to see a giant water creature. It was likely the Avatar. While he drove out the Fire Nation army, I would take out Zhao.

Turning one corner, I stopped in my tracks as Zhao stood there waiting for me.

"I see you managed to escape. Don't think you'll be able to this time," Zhao stated coldly.

"You're wrong. I'm not going back with you. I came here to stop you," I said getting into a fighting stance.

Zhao chuckled.  
"And how do you think you're going to do that? Without the moon you can't water bend. And without earth you can't earth bend. Even with two elements, you're still useless," Zhao said.

He shot fire at me. I easily ducked and moved out of the way. Zhao ran at me. He went straight to punching me but I blocked his arm. I moved my foot behind his, pushed him back with my fist, and sent him flying.

"I don't need my bending to take you out," I stated.

Zhao smiled wickedly as he stood back up.

"Is that so? You're tougher than I gave you credit for, but you're still no match for me," Zhao said with his giant ego.

He turned and ran. I growled and chased after him. He was not getting away. Zhao jumped off a building with me right behind him. Before he reached the end. A stream of fire quickly shot forward and hit part of the wall in front of us.

We turned to see Zuko.

"You're alive?" Zhao asked surprised.

"You tried to have me killed!" Zuko answered angrily.

Zuko shot fire at him. Since I was in the way I jumped to the left, but Zhao had the same plan and jumped right next to me. He took one of my arms and bended it awkwardly behind my back. I groaned.

"Yes I did," Zhao said proudly. "You're the Blue Spirit, an enemy of the Fire Nation. You freed the Avatar."

Zuko looked like he wanted to burn Zhao alive, but I was currently Zhao's shield. That coward. Using my other arm, I simultaneously elbowed him and stepped harshly on Zhao's foot. He loosened his hold on me and that's all I needed to break free.

I rolled closer to Zuko, nodding at him.

"I had no choice," Zuko stated kicking and shooting fire.

Unfortunately, Zhao didn't have a problem. He used his hands to divide the fire around him. His cape though was a little crisp. He took it off.

"You should have chosen to accept your failure," Zhao said standing ready to fight. "You're a disgrace. Then at least you could have lived!"

He shot a huge amount of fire at Zuko. Zuko dodged it a sliced fire at Zhao, but he ducked in time. From the ground, Zhao shot fire at Zuko's feet. Zuko jumped over Zhao and both men turned to face each other.

Closer now, they hit hand against hand fire shooting out. Zuko flipped over Zhao. Neither seemed to be winning until Zuko grabbed Zhao's hand high up and shot his stomach with fire. Zhao cried as he followed off the wall. Zuko right behind him.

Keeping out of the way, I followed the two of them. I couldn't fight much, but I would be there. The two made it to a bridge. I stood a few feet behind Zuko. They fought back and forth. Neither seemed to have the upper hand. Zhao smirked wickedly.

"Can I ask you something Zuko?" Zhao asked. "How shall I torture Mikaila huh?"

Zuko clenched his fists harder and shot back. I stood still.

"When I defeat you, Mikaila will be free to be mine. I'll torture her every day, every hour until she breaks. And after she tells me everything, I'll let her watch as I capture all her people. I'm going to torture her just to punish you, until the day she dies," Zhao smiled evilly.

Zuko shouted and fought back harder, whether to protect me or more likely because Zhao's voice was annoying him. As they fought, I noticed the moon was returned. But how? The moon spirit was dead.

Zhao tried to keep up with Zuko's intensity but he couldn't. Zuko shot too quickly, moving closer and closer until he managed to knock Zhao down. As he was about to stand, he looked to the sky. He looked confused.

"It can't be," he stated.

Something glowing moved in the water closer to us. It towered over the bridge and came closer. Zuko rolled out of the way but Zhao was trapped in what looked like a hand. Zuko looked actually concerned. Zhao clawed at the air and the hand to get free.

Zuko stood to his feet and reached for Zhao. I couldn't believe it.

"Take my hand," Zuko said.

Zhao seemed to be considering it before he returned to his I'm-higher-than-you face and gripped the hand. The hand sucked Zhao into the water and disappeared. He was gone. I let out a sigh of relief and fell to my knees. I cried silently. Zuko looked into the water. I took a deep breath and wiped my tears. I walked over to Zuko who still stood on the rail.

"He… he didn't reach for me," Zuko stated surprised.

He felt guilty?

"Zhao was too proud of a man. He wasn't going to let you save him. I always knew his arrogance and pride would kill him," I said trying to reassure him. "I'm just glad it was before he could…"

But I didn't finish that sentence. Zuko turned to me and jumped down from the railing. I looked down.

"So now what?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked.

I looked up and rolled my eyes.

"How are we going to get out of here genius? Unless you want to move here. Though something tells me the cold isn't your thing," I smiled teasing him.

Zuko glared at me. But I knew he was going playing too.

"Does that mean you're coming with me?" Zuko asked.

I shrugged.

"I've had enough of this frozen tundra," I said.

"Let's see if we can salvage a boat then," Zuko said walked across the bridge.

"What about your uncle?" I asked.

"Something tells me we'll find him there," Zuko said.

We walked down to wall and saw Iroh finishing up tying some boat together. It wasn't much, but it had a sail, a large enough piece of wood for us to stay on, and two long pieces of wood underneath.

"Well hello, you guys are just in time. Hop aboard," Iroh said.

We walked on. After a few more adjustments, I pushed us off the piece of ice and we sailed off. Soon the sun started to rise. I sat down still feeling really exhausted. I was thirsty too. Bending a stream of water in front of me, I closed my eyes and concentrated. Feeling the tiny particles of salt particles I managed to separate them from the water. Salt was part of earth after all. Discarding the salt into the sea, I drank the water from the air.

"How did you do that?" Zuko asked.

"It was impressive," Iroh added.

I smiled.

"It was nothing. Bending both water and earth makes it possible. It requires precision and deep concentration but my grandmother taught me well," I explained.

"It'll be useful. Who knows how long we'll be stuck on this raft," Iroh said.

Iroh secured some of the rope on the sail. Zuko went back to overlooking the ocean.

"I'm surprised Prince Zuko, surprised that you are not at this moment trying to capture the Avatar," Iroh spoke.

"I'm tired," Zuko said sounding completely exhausted.

Iroh walked behind Zuko and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Then you should rest. A man needs his rest," Iroh said.

Zuko sat down looking into his lap. He sprawled out on his back before closing his eyes. The boat wasn't very big but it was manageable.

"Women need their rest too," Iroh stated.

I yawned. Laying down, I positioned myself into a ball. It was a little cold but I would live. Closing my eyes I thought of everything I've faced so far. From my little boat to Zuko's warship to Zhao's prison to this raft. It was an adventure, and it wasn't done yet.

I didn't know where we were going next. I didn't know what challenge we would face next. All I knew was everything had changed. I may not know what lies ahead, but for now it could wait. I was exactly where I wanted to be and this is what I wanted to do. Searching for the next adventure.

 **Hope you liked it. I'm happy how it turned out. Next chapter will come out by Tuesday the 20** **th** **. PLEASE REVIEW! They make me happy and write faster. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I honestly didn't expect this to be my longest chapter but it is haha.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender… insert sad face**

 **NOTE: I know the first scene I wrote is supposed to be in the last episode but I think it fits better here in my story.**

 **ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Hakuna Matata**

 **(The Avatar State)**

 **AZULA POV**

Father interrupted my training and ordered me to the throne room. I entered when he deemed it worthy. I bowed before getting down on my knees, not looking up at him. I've done this a thousand times.

He didn't bother to greet me or ask I was. So typical of him. To the point as usual, I liked it.

"Iroh is a traitor. And your brother Zuko is a failure. I have a task for you," Fire Lord Ozai stated his gruffly commanding voice.

I looked up at him, ready for some fun.

 **MIKAILA POV**

The journey was much longer than any of us anticipated. Day after day we saw nothing but miles upon miles of ocean. Without any cover, the air was chilling to the bone. Each evening I fell asleep (because night was too cold to fall asleep), freezing and exhausted. Since using my bending was the only way to get water, I performed the task several times a day; it was draining.

Iroh asked me to stop, saying that overworking myself wasn't good for my health. I didn't mind though, water is important to surviving. We were beyond starving. Our days were filled with growling stomachs and nothing but boredom.

Zuko managed to catch a fish or two every few days. The amount of fish available was scarce. It wasn't enough to satisfy our hunger. After two weeks of drifting in the frozen seas, it became warmer. At first I thought that was a good thing. It only took a few hours before the sun hit us hard and I started to burn.

Being Fire Nation, the heat didn't bother Iroh and Zuko until many days later. There was still no sign of land and I didn't know how much further I go like this. Sea vultures flew constantly above us, circling and waiting for us to die. It was at this moment that we laid on the raft staring up at nothing.

I watched the sea vultures fly in circle after circle. A couple broke away from the others and flew away. They started to fly off in one direction. Slowly sitting up, I saw them disappear in the horizon. I stood up. Zuko opened his eyes at my movements. Iroh was fast asleep.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked.

"Those sea vultures up there," I started.

"Yeah, if we stop moving they might mistake us for dead," Zuko said.

He raised his hand onto his forehead to block the sun's rays. I shook my head.

"No I mean there are birds following us. They leave at night, they must go somewhere," I stated.

Zuko sat up realizing what I was saying.

"Land. It must be nearby," Zuko said.

"Exactly. I think I can get us there faster," I said.

Zuko nodded and stood up.

"What do you need me to do?" Zuko asked.

"Hang onto Iroh and the raft. This might get a little rough," I stated.

Zuko quickly tied Iroh's hand to the raft and held onto the mast himself. He nodded my way. I stood at the back of the boat with my hands extended. Looking back up in the direction the sea vultures went, I bended the water pushing our heavy raft quickly. Zuko looked ahead, turning to me every so often smiling.

After an hour of flying across the water my energy was draining and I suddenly stopped. We lurched before I fell over. Zuko walked over to me and helped me sit up.

"You okay?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah just tired. Sorry I couldn't take us all the way," I apologized.

"What are you talking about? You took us pretty close to me," Zuko said.

I looked up to see land about a mile away. I smiled. Our staring was interrupted by Iroh's snore. Could he sleep through anything? He woke up shortly before we came to land. There was a dock where we tied our raft and stepped off.

My legs felt like jelly, but it was good to be back on land. I smiled widely. There were steps that led up the mountain but I couldn't tell where we were.

"Now that we're here on land. Where are we?" I asked.

Iroh looked around before smiling.

"A truly magical place. A spa! I used to come here all the time. They'll welcome us as guests," Iroh stated.

A spa? Sounds relaxing to me. We climbed the steps all the way to the top. One path lead to the resort. A sign indicated the other way led to the beach. The resort was a truly beautiful place. It stood on the river before the waterfall. Cherry blossom trees were everywhere.

They greeted us at the door. They bowed.

"Welcome Prince Zuko, General Iroh. How may we serve you?" a man asked.

"We'd like to stay here for a while if it's convenient," Iroh stated.

"Of course, anything for you. And who is this?" the man stated.

"This is Mikaila. She's with us," Iroh stated.

"Oh of course. Why don't you come to the dining room and we'll serve you some food. In the meantime, we'll get your room ready," the man offered.

"Sounds good. We're starving! Don't hold back on us," Iroh smiled.

"Of course sir, right this way," the man said leading us inside.

The inside was even more beautiful and fancy. In a courtyard were some massage beds set out. Other rooms had other spa type equipment set up. Everyone was gathered in the eating room. Only a few other people were here.

We sat at a table. Soon, waiter upon waiter brought us assortment of foods. All were delicious, especially after weeks of starving. We were the last guests to leave. The sun had set by the time we made it to our room. It was separate from the rest of the resort.

It was probably one of the fanciest. As we walked in the door we came into a big open room. It was a sitting room. There were three other doors. Two led to small bedrooms and the third was a small bathroom.

All feeling completely drained, we went to sleep right away. Iroh and Zuko shared one room while I slept in the other. As soon as my head the pillow I was out.

The next morning, I awoke to the morning sun peeking through my window. I stretched popping my joints. It was nice not sleeping on wood. Getting out of bed I saw some clothes set on the dresser.

Opening the door to main room, Iroh was brewing some tea while Zuko sat at the table looking outside. Neither noticed my presence as I entered the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I could see my obvious burn. It should be gone in a couple days though. I took a quick shower washing my hair. I dressed in the robe they gave me.

Iroh now sat at the table with Zuko as I entered.

"Morning Mikaila, how did you sleep?" Iroh greeted.

"Morning," I greeted back sitting at the table. "I slept fine. What about you two?"  
Iroh poured me a cup of warm tea. It tasted good.

"I slept very well, thanks for asking," Iroh replied taking another sip.

Zuko looked down at his cup. His face looked very sour. It also seemed he hadn't noticed I was here or that I had spoken.

"And you Zuko?" I asked again softly.

He didn't move. Staring at his cup, he tightened his grip before letting go and taking a deep breath.

"Fine," Zuko replied.

I knew not to bother him at the moment. I wondered why he was acting this way. Maybe it was because he didn't capture the Avatar. Maybe it was because we didn't know where we'd go from here. Who knows?

After finishing our tea, the three of walked over to the resort. I started my treatment with a mud bath. It felt gross at first then a little weird after a while. Then the three of us sat in a sauna in complete silence. It was nice. The steam and sweat was somehow relaxing.

After that I sat in a chair as they washed my hair, giving me a manicure and pedicure at the same time. Is this what it felt like to be royalty? It was heavenly.

I met Iroh and Zuko out in the courtyard. Zuko had just signaled he was done with his massage, so I hopped up in the bed. Lying face down, two women came and massaged my back. Instantly I could feel how tense I was. Their hands felt so good that I easily relaxed. Zuko sat down on the ground leaning against the wall. I could hear how much Iroh was enjoying it.

"This is what I've been missing. Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks with no food or water and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver could make one so tense?" Iroh asked.

"Mmm anything would feel tense compared to this," I said totally entranced.

Zuko's silence was a little alarming. Sure he was sometimes quiet when he wasn't yelling at you, but this seemed different. It seemed sad. Iroh got up from the massage and slipped the robe on without tying it. I watched their encounter.

Zuko wore his robe and even a hat to block out the sun. His left foot stretched out while his right was bent. He leaned his arms on his bent foot looking down at his lap. Iroh walked up to him, sitting crisscross next to him.

"I see," Iroh said calmly. "It's the anniversary isn't it?"

I was surprised that Zuko answered. He seemed a little… mad wasn't the word. Disappointed? No. Frustrated was more like it.

"Three years today I was banished. I lost it all I want it back," Zuko stated determined.

I pulled up on my elbows to be in a more comfortable position to watch and listen, but that didn't stop the women from massaging me.

"I want the Avatar, I want my honor, my throne," Zuko said before tilting his head away. "I want my father not to think I'm worthless."

I looked sadly at Zuko, but of course nobody saw it.

"I'm sure he doesn't," Iroh stated a little loudly. "Why would he banish you if he didn't care?"

I slapped my hand on my forehead. Zuko glared at Iroh before standing and walking away.

"Uh that came out wrong didn't it?" Iroh stated.

He looked back at us still in the courtyard. The two men looked at each other without a word. The women still massaged me.

"Just a little bit Iroh, just a little bit," I said.

Iroh stood back up, his back cracking.

"Maybe I should go talk to him," Iroh stated.

"I think you should give him a minute. Then I'll go talk to him. He can talk it out to me if he wants, and I wouldn't mind hearing more about it," I suggested. "Plus you can have a longer massage."

Iroh smiled.

"You sure?" Iroh asked as I nodded. "Very well then, thank you."

He turned back to the massage table and eagerly laid down with a satisfied sigh. The men went straight to work relieving his tense muscles.

"I'll be here if you need me," Iroh stated.

I nodded again before heading off into the dining hall. Figuring Zuko needed some time to himself to cool down and then might be more open to talking if I brought food. Did I really think Zuko would talk to me? Maybe. We were friends, even if our relationship was a little strange.

 **CAPTAIN POV**

Coming from the bridge, I knew the princess would not like the news. But she couldn't take it out on me right? It wasn't my fault. Who was I kidding? She was intimidating! I would be lucky to make it out of there alive.

She'd want the news as soon as possible, so I ran to the main deck where she was supposed to be talking to the troops. I didn't envy them. Nearly all her speeches made me want to pee my pants.

When I arrived she had just exited her carriage. Could she honestly not walk from her room to the deck? Not that I would complain in front of her. I'd wait till after her speech. The men all bowed, thankfully not shaking this time. She commanded them to rise before walking down the steps and "inspiring" the troops.

"My brother and uncle have disgraced the Fire Lord and brought shame on all of us," Princess Azula stated walking between the men. "You may have mixed feelings about attacking members of the Royal Family. I understand."

She stopped walking and turned her head slightly to the right.

"But I assure you, if you hesitate I will not hesitate to bring you down," Princess Azula threatened before looking forward again. "Dismissed."

I have to say it wasn't her scariest speech. All of the men ran off the main deck in preparation. I ran up to the princess, finding it a good enough time to address her.

"Princess," I said bowing. "I'm afraid the tides will not allow us to bring in the ship into port before nightfall."

I held my breath waiting for her to strike.

"I'm sorry Captain, but I do not know much about the tides," Princess Azula stated rather calmly and walking over to the rail. "Could you explain something to me?"

"Of course your highness," I answered not daring to move a muscle.

"Do the tides command this ship?" she asked rather seriously.

I was confused beyond belief.

"Uh I'm afraid I don't understand," I said calmly.

"You said the tides would not _allow_ us to bring the ship in," Princess Azula said before repeating her question with more emphasis. "Do the tides command this ship?"

"No princess," I answered briefly looking over at her.

She was staring out at the ocean.

"And if I were to have you thrown overboard, would the tides think twice about smashing you against the rocky shore?" Princess Azula asked.

Her tone and question terrified me. I gulped, hoping her question was rhetorical and not something that would happen.

"No princess," I said lowering my head.

"Well then," Princess Azula said twirling her hair. "Maybe you should worry less about the tides who have already made up their mind about killing you. And worry more about me, who's still mulling it over."

She faced me. Her face was serious and threatening.

"I'll pull us in," I bowed before running.

I knew she wouldn't like the news. The helmsman looked at me as I entered. Before I said anything he knew what I was going to say.

"I don't care how you do it, just take us in," I ordered.

"Yes Captain. The men might have to work extra hard though," the helmsman stated.

"I don't care. At least we'll all live," I said.

The helmsman nodded. I left to order some more men to work harder to bring us to shore and at a faster pace. By sunset I came back to the bridge to check on our progress. Luckily, the helmsman said we would be able to dock.

I noticed the princess was on the main deck. She was practicing, not like she needed to. The princess created lightning before shooting it off the side of the ship.

"Almost perfect," one of the elderly twins stated.

"One hair out of place," the other finished.

I honestly couldn't tell the two apart.

"Almost isn't good enough," she stated before repeating the process.

I snuck back inside.

"Let's not disappoint the princess this time," I said to no one in particular.

 **MIKAILA POV**

It was nearly sunset when I decided to join Zuko. I carried a small plate out to the cliff side where Zuko sat. He sat with one leg hanging off the cliff and the other propped up. Whether he knew I was there or not, Zuko didn't acknowledge my presence. I made sure Zuko could hear my footsteps as I walked up and sat down.

I was far enough away that Zuko wouldn't be uncomfortable, but close enough so that we actually sat next to each other. Zuko continued to stare at the horizon without saying a word. I offered the plate of food, looking at the horizon myself.

"Thought you would be hungry," I stated.

Zuko looked at me then the plate. He grabbed something before taking into his mouth. Placing the plate between us, we gingerly took something to eat. We sat staring at the horizon in silence, but it was a comfortable silence.

The sun was starting to set. The sky was a beautiful mixture of blues, oranges, and pinks. I smiled. I loved always watching the sunset.

"I think this is my favorite time of day," I began.

Zuko turned his head slightly, indicating I had his attention.

"It's the end of the day, something calming in that. The sky and sun is at its most beautiful stage," I smiled. "At home, my grandmother and I used to watch every sunset together. We'd sit on top of the highest peak and overlook the ocean. We'd stay up there in comfortable silence and then look up the stars. We were so close that sometimes I believed I could touch them if I reached out."

Zuko closed his eyes. Maybe it was to picture what I was saying. I continued.

"Every night I'd see a shooting star, and every night I made the same wish. I'm fulfilling that wish, to leave home, travelling the world, and finding adventure. Every day you help me live that. To think so much has changed in such a short about of time; it amazes me," I concluded.

Silence came back. It didn't bother me. I half predicted that Zuko wouldn't say anything. I nearly jumped when Zuko spoke. It was quiet.

"My favorite time is sunrise. My mother would wake me up when everything was quiet. We'd steal bread from the kitchen and watch the sunrise. The light always made her more beautiful. She told me the sunrise was the start of a new day, and that I had to treasure this moment in its simplicity before the chaos of day started. We would sit by the pond and feed the turtle-ducks. It was my mother's favorite thing to do," Zuko practically whispered.

"You must miss home, all things like that," I stated.

Zuko nodded.

"I miss my mother, but I haven't seen her in many years," Zuko said.

"How come?" I asked.

Zuko sighed.

"You don't have to tell me. I just want you to know that you can tell me anything," I said.

Zuko shifted then cleared his throat.

"It was after Uncle came back from Ba Sing Se. During the battle his only son died. It was nearly my grandfather's time to retire and my Uncle to become Fire Lord. However, Iroh was too heartbroken to lead the nation. My father took the opportunity to plead his father to make him Fire Lord. Instead of fulfilling his wish, he told my father to feel the pain of losing his first born. I would have to die," Zuko recalled.

I gasped, clasping my hand over my mouth. I tried to hold in the tears. Zuko shakenly continued.

"That night my mother woke me up and hugged me, telling me she had to leave and to be strong. I didn't know she meant she was leaving, leaving until the next morning when she didn't come to watch the sunrise… or feed the turtle-ducks. My mother was gone, and my grandfather passed away. That's all I know," Zuko explained.

I could see he was starting to tear up as well. My tears had already flowed down my cheeks. Composing myself I tried to say something that would in a way hopefully make him feel better. I didn't know if it was too much, but I cautiously grabbed Zuko's hand.

"She's still out there then. One day you're going to find her," I said.

Zuko squeezed my hand.

"You think she's still alive?" Zuko asked wanting so badly to be full of hope.

"I know she is. Wherever she is I'm sure she misses you so much. Someday you're going to find her again. I'm already traveling to every inch of the world, might as well look for her right?" I said.

Zuko was crying now. Just as quickly as the tears came, the tears disappeared. He wiped them away and calmed himself down.

"So what was living in a palace like?" I asked.

"Cold and lonely. Everyone does everything for you. Servants crowd you and don't give you room to breathe," Zuko stated.

"Didn't you have any friends?" I asked.

"I did have someone… I think she was more than a friend. She was the only one that understood me in a way," Zuko said.

"She must have taken your departure hard," I said.

"I'm not so sure. Before my fight she was supportive, as supportive as she can be. Wished me luck and took her seat. After the fight, when I was banished, she could hardly look at me. I haven't talked to her since," Zuko explained.

"I'm sorry to hear," I said. "Zuko, can I ask you a question?"

Zuko smirked.

"Opposed to what you have been doing?" Zuko asked.

I laughed lightly.

"This question you might not want to answer," I explained.

"Go ahead," Zuko stated.

"From hearing all about your life there at the palace, why are you so determined to go back?" I asked.

Zuko tensed up and looked away.

"I have to go back… I'm the crown prince," Zuko said unsure.

"True, you will be Fire Lord someday. That seems a little strange to think about," I said smiling probably like an idiot.

"Are you saying you don't think I'm capable of being Fire Lord?" Zuko lashed out teasingly.

"Haha but of course," I joked. "But think about it from my view. The future Fire Lord is taking the time to talk to me, he's my friend. That's kind of crazy."

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"If I don't talk to you, you'll just yell at me and give me a speech about how I supposed to "treat girls right" or some other crap. It'd be more annoying," Zuko teased.

I punched his arm. He laughed and rubbed his arms.

"You're such a jerk. Keep this up and I'll start calling you Smolder again!" I threatened.

"Ugh please, anything but that!" Zuko laughed.

We laughed for a few moments. It was honestly one of the best moments of my life. Then I cleared my throat in seriousness.

"You think that when you become Fire Lord we'll still be friends?" I asked.

I had trouble looking at Zuko in the eye so I looked down instead. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Zuko staring at me. He hit his shoulder gently against mine.

"You're so weird," Zuko replied.

I smiled. I knew in his own way that was Zuko saying that yes, we'll still be friends.

The next day was full of more massages and relaxation. A little before lunch, the three of us decided to venture to the beach. Iroh carried a picnic basket we would use for lunch, leading the way excitedly. Zuko and I walked behind him, smile at Iroh's antics.

It had be some time since I've been on a beach, I was excited as well. But I contained my excitement more. Zuko didn't seem all that thrilled, but he didn't complain at least.

When we arrived at the beach, the sun was nearly at its highest peak. To my surprise, we were the only ones there. Iroh set the basket down before heading off to look for shells. Zuko turned to me and smiled.

"Last one to the water loses," he stated.

Then took off. I laughed before falling closely behind. We ended up tying. The water was up to my waist. Between the sand in my toes and the water surrounding me, I felt at home. Closing my eyes and hearing the waves hit the beach, I almost thought I was.

I felt a surge of water coming my direction. I blocked it as I opened my eyes. Zuko stood there blinking. I smirked.

"Trying to surprise splash a water bender? Big mistake," I stated.

I sent twice as much water back in Zuko's direction. He was completely soaked now. I giggled. Zuko looked less amused.

"It's a good look for you," I said sweetly.

Zuko charged at me and splashed at me. Deciding water bending wouldn't be fair, I splashed back instead. Soon I was soaked too.

After many minutes of harsh splashing, I decided to do something else. Bending the water into a pointed oval shape, I created a board I could stand on. I laid on it and paddled on into the water. I dove under waves I didn't want to ride. The fresh salt water was perfect. Seeing a good enough wave, I paddled back and stood up just the right time to ride it to shore.

"That was cool," Zuko stated.

"It is pretty fun, but there's something even better," I said.

Leaving my board, it changed back to water. I pulled Zuko into the water back out to sea. We dove under the waves. I showed him how we didn't need boards to ride the waves. Zuko managed to smile and keep up with me.

After all the excitement, Iroh called us to shore because he was hungry. I water bended the water off of us so we were completely dry.

"That comes in handy," Zuko stated.

"Doesn't it though?" I asked smiling. "I'll get the basket."

Shifting my feet in the sand, I had to concentrate hard to lift the basket with the sand then pull it towards us. I smiled. My sand bending hadn't weakened due to time. We sat down pulling all the different sorts of food out. We ate, talked, and laughed. It really was a perfect day.

After lunch we headed back to the resort, Iroh was in need of some massages and I wanted to take a shower. We made it back to our room, and that's when our perfect day ended.

Iroh walked in first placing his shells on the table. He picked a few up admiring them.

"Look at these magnificent shells. I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come," Iroh stated.

"We don't need any more useless things. You forget we have to carry everything ourselves now," Zuko reminded Iroh.

"But I'm sure it wouldn't be bad if you took one or two," I stated.

Iroh looked at the shells in his hands as if debating which ones he liked best.

"Hello brother, uncle," a feminine voice stated.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. A woman sat down in a chair, she looked a little bit like Zuko. So this was Zuko's sister, Azula was it? What was she doing here? Zuko looked mad.

"What are you doing here?" he asked none too kindly.

"In my country, we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions," she stated standing up and walking towards us with a shell in her hand. "Have you become uncivilized so soon Zuzu?"

Zuzu? I smiled widely at that.

"Don't call me that," Zuko yelled at her.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Iroh asked almost bowing.

"Hmm must be a family trait. Both of you so quick to get to the point," Azula stated crushing the shell under her nails. "I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors to overthrow him, treacherous plots."

Wow, what a shocker. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone was plotting that.

"Family are the only ones you can really trust," Azula said looking away. "Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home."

What…. There was no one that was the truth. There was no way Zuko would believe that. But looking at his face, Zuko looked conflicted, like he actually believed it. He said nothing.

"Did you hear me?" Azula asked facing us again. "You should be happy, excited, grateful. I just gave you great news."

She smiled but it didn't look quite right. Zuko had turned to face out the window. Looking at her seemed too much. I could practically hear his heart beating against his chest. And I feared. Would Zuko really go home? I knew one day he might, but I thought he needed the Avatar to do that. And now he didn't? What would that mean for us? Iroh stepped forward.

"I'm sure your brother just simply needs a moment–" Iroh began but was cut off.

"Don't interrupt Uncle!" Azula lashed back.

She was definitely intimidating.

"I still haven't heard my thank you. I'm not a messenger, I didn't have to come all this way," Azula stated.

Then why did she come all this way? From what Zuko told me they weren't all that close. Surely only a close bonded sister would travel all this way to bring her brother home. What was her motive?

"My father regrets? H-He wants me back?" Zuko asked hardly believing what he was hearing.

"I see you need time to take this in. I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening," Azula said then left.

She stared at me before exiting the small house. Did she know who I was? Maybe Zhao hadn't reported who I was. Just maybe I was safe. But if Zuko left for home, I know I couldn't follow him there.

By evening Zuko seemed to have taken Azula's words in. He packed the small amount of supplies we received here. He was excited to go home. Iroh sat at the table thinking. I sat across from him eating some food.

"We're going home. After three long years, it's unbelievable," Zuko stated.

"It _is_ unbelievable. I've never known my brother to regret anything," Iroh stated.

"Did you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family is to him. He cares about me," Zuko said.

Iroh stood up from the table. This wasn't going to go well.

"I care about you," Iroh said a bit loudly. "And if Ozai wants you back well I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine."

Zuko turned away, frustrated at what Iroh was saying to him.

"You don't know how my father feels about me. You don't know anything," Zuko stated more upset than angry.

It seemed that a small part was agreeing with Iroh, but the larger part, the part that hoped Azula was telling the truth, was taking over.

"Zuko, I just meant that in our family things are not always as they seem," Iroh said.

Something shifted in Zuko. Now he looked angry. He turned suddenly.

"I think that you're exactly what you seem," Zuko stated leaning closer. "A lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who's always been jealous of his brother."

"Zuko!" I lashed out standing.

That was taking things way too far. Iroh looked hurt as Zuko left. Zuko was really going to go. And I couldn't follow him. Why did that hurt so much? I didn't know. Maybe Iroh was right, but maybe he wasn't. What did this mean for us? As much as I wanted Zuko to stay, this is what he had to do, what he wanted to do. Who was I to try and stop him?

 **ZUKO POV  
**

I was too mad to stay there. Of course father wanted me home! Why would Azula come all this way otherwise? I stayed out until much later when they'd be asleep. Before I knew it, morning had come.

A soldier of Azula's had knocked at the door asking if I was ready to go. I sent him ahead to tell Azula I was on my way. Collecting my things I took a deep breath before leaving. Uncle would be fine. I had only made it a few steps before she stopped me.

"Zuko," she said.

I stopped in my tracks.

"Mikaila," I said turning to face her. "Are you coming?"

She looked down sad.

"You know I can't go with you. I'm an enemy to your nation. I risk endangering my whole village," Mikaila said calmly.

I could see she was torn. Something pulled at my heart to change that. And I mean couldn't I? When I was Fire Lord I'd have the power to free her and her people from us. I took a step towards her.

"What will you do?" I asked.

She looked up at me smiling.

"Travel the world I guess, I have a new mission to find a certain Smolder's mother," Mikaila said smiling brightly. "By the way what is her name?"

It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. She would do that for me? I stepped forward and gave her an awkward hug, but she didn't seem to mind. I pulled apart shortly after.

"Her name is Ursa," I answered.

She cleared her throat.

"So, will I see again someday?" Mikaila asked.

A large smile crept on my face.

"You're so weird," I said hoping she knew I meant yes.

She seemed to get what I meant as she smiled. I took some steps back taking the initiative to leave. I waved goodbye and she did the same.

"Bye Zuko, good luck," she said.

"Bye Mikaila, see you later," I concluded.

I turned and left. A heavy feeling hit me. All the workers waved and said goodbye as I left. I thanked them in return. Coming to the steps, I saw the ship Azula had taken. Soldiers and Azula stood on the main deck waiting. I smiled a sad smile. Here goes nothing.

I had made it about the fourth of the way when someone called to me from behind. I turned to see Uncle.

"Wait, don't leave without me," Uncle said waving.

"Uncle, you've changed your mind," I said smiling.

I immediately regretted what I said to him last night. Uncle didn't seem to be mad though, but I thought I still should apologize.

"Family sticks together right," Uncle said running down the rest of the steps to me.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. I smiled a real smile. I found myself doing that more lately. We looked down at the ship.

"We're finally going home," I said walking down the steps.

It was ridiculous how many steps there were, but eventually we made it to the bottom. We crossed the long dock to the ship. Soldiers lined both sides to greet us properly. I've missed the feeling of being prince.

Azula stood at the top of the gangplank with two soldiers. The captain I presumed stood at the bottom of the gangplank. All was weirdly silent. No one moved. Uncle looked back and forth skeptically, that old man. As we reached the end, Azula spoke.

"Brother, Uncle," Azula greeted raising her arms. "Welcome."

All three of us bowed.

"I'm so glad you decided to come," Azula continued.

The soldiers behind us moved into two rows to board the ship. The captain turned the Azula.

"Are we ready to depart your highness?" the captain asked.

"Set our course for home Captain," Azula responded.

Oddly, she was in a good mood. But I didn't think much of it.

"Home," I repeated.

The walked up the gangplank. We followed.

"You heard the princess," the captain yelled ordering his men. "Raise the anchors. We're taking the prisoners home."

Everyone stopped. Prisoners. Was he serious? The captain looked up at Azula. Her oddly sweet face glared at the captain. I couldn't believe it.

"Your highness, I…" the captain froze.

Uncle turned around and kicked the two closest soldier into the water. More came and he managed to block them. I was still frozen. I pushed the captain off the ship furious.

"You lied to me!" I yelled at Azula.

She didn't seem phased.

"Like I've never done that before," she stated sarcastically.

She turned and waved as the two soldiers fire bended at me. I dispersed the flames easily. I jumped up between them, fire bending out of my fist and foot. They went overboard. I stood in a fighting stance. Azula stood there calmly, not making a move to attack. Fire extended out of my hands.

"Zuko, let's go," Uncle called.

I was too upset and busy to join him. Azula had to pay for her lies. Instead I attacked. She turned in time to block me. Azula dodged every advance I made. She managed to take my hand and turn me around.

"You know father blames Uncle on the loss of the North Pole. And he considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar. Why would he want you back home except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him?" Azula asked cruelly.

I breathed heavily. Angier now, I relit my hands and jumped forward fire bending out of my foot. Azula jumped back. I followed and we hit back and forth. She managed to scratch my forehead. I could feel the blood. I yelled back, attacking harder. She still managed to block me.

I pushed her up the platform with my attacks. I followed closely behind. She pushed me back but I was right on top of her again. Azula blocked my hand and pushed it downward. She looked smug. For the first time since we fought she shot her blue fire.

To dodge I fell back to the main deck. My vision was momentarily hazy as I looked back up at her. Then she shot lightening and I thought I was done for. Except Uncle stepped in front of her and somehow changed its course to hit the cliff. He kicked her off the side of the ship. We grabbed our things and ran, not looking back once.

We ran up the steps and took the path towards the beach, but instead of going to the beach we went a different way. We ran alongside a river. Having enough distance between us, we stopped to catch our breath.

"I think we're safe here," Uncle stated.

I grabbed a knife out of my pocket and looked at it. Then I went behind my ponytail getting ready to cut it. It took me a moment. We were fugitives now. I couldn't believe it. I handed the knife to Uncle who cute some of his hair as well. We let them float down the river. Looking at my reflection, I hardly recognized myself. Well, there was no going back now.

 **MIKAILA POV  
**

I watched Zuko walk through the resort until he was out of my sight. I felt a new heaviness upon me. Iroh exited the room at that moment. He laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Will you be okay on your own?" Iroh asked.

I smiled.

"I'll be alright. Better join your nephew before he leaves you," I stated.

"Very well, take care my dear," Iroh stated pulling me into a hug.

I hugged back.

"I'll miss you guys. I hope to see you guys soon," I said.

"Me too my dear, me too," Iroh stated before leaving.

I smiled and watched him leave until he was out of sight as well. Going back into the room, I packed all my things before going to the resort dining room. I said my goodbyes before collecting some more food.

I took the path that lead to the beach, but decided to follow the river instead. I had no idea where I was going but hopefully the river led to a town where I could find a map. From there I had no idea where I wanted to go first.

It felt odd being on my own. It was lonely. I already missed the company of Zuko and Iroh. But they were going home and that's what they wanted. Speaking of homes, I started to think of mine.

I smiled. They would still be doing okay. I wondered what they were doing at this point. Maybe having breakfast? Everyone would be getting ready to do their morning chores. The beautiful pink trees provided nice shade to the sun's overbearing heat. I touched a tree and immediately regretted it. Sap ran down between my fingers. Sighing I went to the river bank and washed it off. My ears picked up running. Completely washing my hands I looked up to see a sight I didn't expect to see.

Zuko and Iroh stood looking at the river not too far away from me. Their hair was much shorter. I was perplexed. I stood up and walked over to them.

"Zuko? Iroh?" I asked.

They turned around slightly startled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"It was a trap," Iroh said. "We're fugitives."

I looked at Zuko to see his saddened his face. I smiled suddenly.

"I knew you guys wouldn't be able to live without me," I giggled.

Iroh laughed and Zuko managed to smile a real smile.

"Let's get going. Wouldn't want them to catch up," Iroh said taking the lead.

We walked besides the river. I walked next to Zuko in silence.

"I would have missed you," I said not daring to look at him.

"Me too," Zuko replied.

I smiled. As much as it pained me to see my two favorite men were now fugitives of their home, I was glad to have their company back. We would just have to make a new life, a life with worries, for the rest of our days.

 **YAY! Another chapter done! Please review! Next chapter will be posted probably on Sunday. Thanks for reading and… PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome back everyone! I like this chapter a lot so I hope you do too. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

 **ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Laughter is Timeless**

 **(The Cave of Two Lovers)**

A few days had gone by since we left the spa. The main challenge we faced was what we were going to eat. Yesterday we had come across a village. I suggested we go into town and get some food at the markets, but Iroh and Zuko insisted that since we were fugitives we'd get caught.

Our robes from the spa were starting to stink. Luckily, we each had a spare outfit to change into and they were better. They looked very earth colony, which helped us blend in. I could tell Zuko hated the idea of wearing something that wasn't Fire Nation, but he knew it was important to our survival.

They were a plain ugly green that practically covered every inch of skin except at the hands and above the neck. The boots were a slightly better shade of green. Zuko and Iroh's outfit looked very similar. Mine was almost the same except my top only went down to my belly button, leaving some skin showing. Also, my sleeves only went past the elbow. I tied half of my hair up in a ribbon while I let the rest flow down.

Surprisingly, Zuko's hair had grown in the short time. He no longer had hair in a small section where his ponytail was. Very short hair covered the top of his head. It looked nice.

Oddly enough, Zuko wasn't complaining much about our situation. This took me by surprise. I didn't expect him to be whining or crying (well maybe a little), but it seemed it didn't even phase him. Maybe it hadn't sunk in yet.

For Iroh, living out in the world didn't seem as hard. Though, Iroh never really struck me as the type that loved the palace life. He seemed to enjoy the simple life more.

We were all awake now from our sleeping beds. The night had been cold but the two fire benders seemed fine so I endured it. We packed everything together as if we had somewhere to be, but honestly we didn't have much of a plan.

"Zuko, Mikaila, why don't you look for some food," Iroh suggested.

"Alright Iroh," I replied.

"What will you being doing?" Zuko asked.

Iroh stood up shaking off the dust from the ground. He sighed.

"I guess I'll figure out where we go from here," Iroh stated.

Zuko nodded. He really was into everyone doing their share. It was just the three of us, no servants, no workers, and no one to do his work.

Zuko and I left the camp in search of food.

"What do you suggest we do?" Zuko asked.

"We'll see if we can find any berries or any other fruits that might be in the trees," I stated.

"Berries and fruit? I miss meat," Zuko sighed.

"No complaining. If you guys let me go to town I could have bought some meat," I said.

"With what? We don't have much money. Iroh says it's important to keep the money for as long as we can. Besides if they recognized us, we'd be arrested," Zuko explained.

"At least they have food in prison," I said folding my arms pouting a little.

Zuko smiled. That was interrupted by his growling stomach. I laughed.

"Let's find some food before we're forced to eat each other," I joked.

"So morbid. But I guess if we had to eat anyone it'd be Iroh," Zuko played along.

"You'd eat your own Uncle?" I asked.

"Would you rather we eat you?" Zuko asked.

"No. I just thought you'd be the gentlemen and sacrifice yourself," I smiled.

We started looking through some brush, but there weren't any berries.

"What's that saying? Ladies first?" Zuko smirked.

I fake gasped covering my mouth with my hands.

"You would really eat a lady? I was wrong about you being a gentlemen," I stated.

We smiled before looking for food. We branched out a little, but ten minutes later we both came back empty handed. We groaned.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Zuko complained.

I leaned my head back looking upwards. That's when I spotted them. I grinned.

"It won't be much but at least it's food," I said pointing.

Zuko followed my fingers to the nuts that decorated the high tree tops. His smile faded.

"How are we supposed to get there? You going to climb?" Zuko asked.

"I could climb to the top but I have a better idea," I said smiling brightly.

Zuko stared at my face.

"Okay, you're scaring me," Zuko stated.

I laughed. I pulled his arm to a tree that stood a little on its own, meaning it barely wasn't touching any other trees. Letting go of Zuko, I instructed him to stand still while I walked over to the tree trunk.

"Okay good. Now hold out your hands," I ordered.

"Why?" Zuko asked skeptically.

"Just do it!" I kind of yelled.

Zuko immediately put up his hands in a bowl like gesture.

"Okay, okay. Calm down," Zuko stated.

I smiled. I placed one palm on the tree trunk, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. Luckily Zuko wasn't questioning what must have looked weird. I needed to focus. The water flowed through the tree. I could feel every drop. I could feel every cell that belonged to the tree. It was very much alive.

Taking more deep breaths, I concentrated on bending the water and tree as one till it moved. I heard Zuko gasp a little. The tree's branch came down, dropping some nuts in Zuko's hand. I whispered a "thank you" to the tree. In return I received a warm feeling of welcome.

As I walked up to Zuko, I noticed he stared at his hand. I giggled and bumped him lightly. He continued to stare. His eyes widened.

"How?" he asked looking up at me.

"It's easy for a water and earth bender. You see tress are alive, just in a different way than us. I bended both elements in the tree. This part is confusing so bear with me. I bend trees, but they have a "mind" of their own. I don't force them to move, I guide them. They're free to do what they want in a sense, I just tell them what I want," I explained.

Zuko nodded.

"It's pretty cool. You learn that from home? Your grandmother?" Zuko asked.

"Actually no. My grandmother was a water and air bender. She could teach me things about water bending but I was on my own as far as earth bending," I stated.

"So how did you learn to do it?" Zuko asked.

"I was out in the forest by myself. And I accidentally did it," I said.

Still holding the nuts in his hand, Zuko seemed to be absorbing my information.

"Mikaila, can I ask you a question?" Zuko asked.

I smirked. I remembered asking Zuko the same thing almost a week ago at the spa. Zuko would appreciate it if I gave the same answer.

"Opposed to what you have been doing?" I asked smiling.

Zuko laughed and rolled his eyes.

"This question you might not want to answer," Zuko replied.

"Go ahead," I stated.

"Were all people from your home dual benders?" Zuko asked.

I looked away slightly. Could I trust him with such knowledge? I kept finding myself telling more and more about my home. I might as well draw him a map where my island was. But Zuko was my friend, and he no longer had ties to the Fire Nation. He could still tell them, maybe try to go home. Would he do that?

Zuko seemed to see my indecisiveness.

"You don't have to answer that Mikaila, I was just wondering," Zuko stated.

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"No. Not everyone from my home are dual benders. Some only can bend one element, only a few can't bend one at all. But none of them practice. Bending brought us devastation and loss. I think they see it as bad luck, like bending will lead the Fire Nation to us," I said almost in tears. "We didn't do anything. The Fire Lord thought we were capable of overpowering him. He tried to wipe us out. We were too scared to fight. And now we're too afraid to truly live. We hide in our bubble. Someday we're going to run out of air and go crazy. I guess that already happened to me."

It was silent. I guess that was more than to answer Zuko's question. I sighed. I just needed to get that all off my chest. I felt like I could breathe. I looked up Zuko. He looked at me, but I couldn't read his expression.

"It really isn't fair," Zuko spoke up finally. "Your people don't deserve to hide in fear. They should be free."

I nodded. I cleared my throat.

"So should we taste the nuts and see if they're any good?" I asked.

"Please, be my guest," Zuko said holding his hands to me.

I took a nut from his hands and plopped it in my mouth. Gross! I immediately spit it out on the ground and tried to rid of the taste.

"So… how was it?" Zuko asked smiling.

"How do squirrel-skunks eat that? It was disgusting!" I stated.

Zuko laughed and shoved his hands in my face.

"You want more?" Zuko asked.

I knocked his hand causing all the nuts to fall on the ground.

"Ugh I can still taste it. That was probably my last meal and I think I rather eat the bark off a tree!" I said still spitting out small nut pieces.

"Better be quiet or the trees will hear you and get offended," Zuko laughed.

"Well they should be! They make terrible nuts!" I scowled. "Let's go back."

I turned and headed towards camp. Zuko laughed and followed. We walked mostly in silence. My mood was better now that the taste wasn't as strong in my mouth. Zuko only become more irritable since his stomach growled every five seconds. We burst through a bush to where camp was.

"I didn't find anything to eat," Zuko stumbled out of the bush.

"WE," I corrected.

Zuko stood.

"I can't live like this. I wasn't meant to be a fugitive," Zuko said kicking up dust.

I coughed a little.

"This is impossible," Zuko said raising his voice and hands.

I rose an eyebrow at Zuko's antics. I noticed Iroh was squatting in front of a weird looking bush. What was he doing? Did he even hear Zuko? Zuko also noticed that Iroh wasn't paying attention to him.

"Uncle," Zuko said turning around. "What are you doing?"

Zuko and I walked over to Iroh and the bush. He gestured to the bush.

"You're looking at the rare White Dragon Bush, it's leaves make a tea so delicious it's heartbreaking," Iroh stated with great enthusiasm then switched to a frustrated tone. "That or it's the White Jade Bush which is poisonous."

Tea or poison? These things should come with labels. Having a vast knowledge of plants, I wish I could have helped, but I've never seen that bush before. It didn't grow on our island.

"We need food not tea. I'm going fishing," Zuko declared.

He walked off in the direction of the river.

"Hm delectable tea or deadly poison," Iroh said staring at the bush.

"Iroh, I'm going with Zuko to fill the canteens. Do NOT eat that bush," I said grabbing the canteens and catching up with Zuko.

Zuko was looking for something near the river when I caught up.

"Looking for your brain?" I asked.

"Hm a stick. I need something to catch the fish with," Zuko said as if it were obvious.

He smiled in triumph as he found a rather large stick. He went to the river looking for fish.

"I could use my water bending to catch the fish," I suggested.

"No, no. You fill the canteens, I said I would catch the fish," Zuko said.

I sighed but listened to Zuko. If he wanted to catch fish then he was welcomed to. I filled the three canteens and watched Zuko. All he did was stare at the water waiting for fish to swim by. I sighed again.

"I'm going to starve by the time you catch a fish," I stated.

"Shh, I'm trying to concentrate," Zuko stated.

I rolled my eyes. A few moments later Zuko must have spotted one.

"Aha!" Zuko lightened up driving his stick in the water.

Something went wrong though because when he hit the stick in, Zuko fell in the river. I stood from the rock and went to the edge. Zuko sat soaked with a fish flapping on his head. I laughed.

"Well at least I caught a fish," Zuko stated.

The fish flew off and swam quickly down the river. I laughed harder. I gave Zuko a hand and lifted him up. He picked up his stick and scowled. I tried to hold in my laughter. Pierced into the stick was the smallest fish I've ever seen in my life.

Deciding not to laugh I bended the water off Zuko so he was dry. I cleared my throat numerous times trying to get rid of my smile, but it was permanently there. Zuko growled before going back to fishing. Hours later and not a single fish came by.

Zuko was tired and upset so he decided to go back to camp. He carried his stick with the tiny fish still stuck at the end.

"You know that fish isn't big enough to satisfy any of our hunger," I stated.

"Well I'm not sharing with you anymore," Zuko stated a little offended.

"Like I want your fish. I need real food," I said smiling. "I'd rather starve."

"Fine then, you can have all the nuts you want," Zuko smirked.

I made a sour face.

"No way! Not in a million years!" I retorted.

"Why not? They can't be that bad," Zuko said.

"Oh yes they can. If you want them so much they're all yours," I said.

"Maybe I will eat them," Zuko replied.

"Good, I'll have your fish then," I said.

"I knew you wanted my fish!" Zuko joked.

"Whatever, don't tell anyone," I teased.

"We'll see," Zuko stated.

We were nearing camp. Zuko looked like he really was disappointed that he couldn't catch anything better. And my teasing probably didn't help. I'd apologize but that would only make matters worse. I decided to remain quiet.

We arrived back at camp. Iroh was sitting near the bush, but it looked different somehow. We stopped in our tracks.

"Zuko, Mikaila, remember that plant I thought be tea," Iroh said cautiously.

Oh no. This can't be good.

"You didn't," Zuko stated.

"I did. And it wasn't," Iroh stated turning around.

Zuko and I both jumped back slightly screaming. Zuko even dropped his stick. Iroh's face was swollen and had red blotches everywhere. He was scratching his face. Iroh picked up a stick and scratched his back.

"When the rash spreads to my throat," Iroh said standing and scratching his belly. "I will stop breathing."

"Oh Iroh," I said shaking my head.

Iroh stepped forward.

"But look what I found," Iroh said excitedly showing us his stick. "These are bacui berried, known to cure the poison of the White Jade Plant."

"Well that's good," I stated.

"That or maka'ole berried that cause blindness," Iroh said trying to think which it was.

"That figures," I said placing a hand on my forehead.

Zuko took the berries from Iroh.

"We're not taking any more chances with these plants," Zuko said throwing the berries far away. "We need to get help."

Iroh was starting to scratch everywhere.

"But where are we going to go? We're enemies of the Earth Kingdom, and fugitives of the Fire Nation," Iroh said.

He raised his pants on the right side. His leg was also red blotchy. I figured we didn't have much time before matters got worse. Zuko thought calmly.

"If the Earth Kingdom discovers us they'll have us killed," Zuko stated putting a hand to his chin in thinking.

Iroh stood back up scratching still.

"But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be turned to Azula," Iroh said.

Zuko's eyes widened. Both sounded horrible to me. Both men looked over at each other and nodded.

"Earth Kingdom it is," Zuko stated.

We grabbed our bags and walked toward the Earth Colony. I carried both mine and Iroh's backpack. Iroh was too busy scratching himself to do anything. It was a nice little town. There were few people out at this hour. I stopped one man.

"Excuse me sir, but could you point us in the direction of a doctor? My uh Uncle isn't feeling very well," I said gesturing to Iroh.

Iroh scratched himself, looking every more swollen. Zuko looked a little upset and worried at the same time. He put on his hat to better hide his face. He also wore a brown robe like thing I didn't know he had. The man rose his eyebrows.

"Of course miss. We have our healers in that building over there," the man pointed.

I followed his finger and smiled.

"Thank you very much," I thanked the man.

He smiled and continued on his way. Zuko and I helped Iroh inside. A woman probably Zuko and my age walked over to us.

"Oh goodness, what happened?" she asked concerned.

"My Uncle accidentally ate a White Jade Plant. Is there anything you can do to help?" I stated.

The woman looked at Iroh before looking at Zuko. She nodded.

"Of course. Please follow me," she said.

Iroh said on a bed while Zuko and I sat down on a bench. Zuko folded his arms and looked down. The woman got right to work in mixing a cream. Once she was done the woman poured into a bowl and grabbed a cloth.

She quietly rubbed the soothing cream all over Iroh. Zuko was looking suspicious. I noticed a few men staring at him. I leaned close to Zuko.

"Relax or you might look suspicious," I whispered.

"You three must not be from around here. We know better than to touch the White Jade much less make it into tea and drink it," the woman stated almost laughing lightly.

"Haha oops," Iroh tried laughing it off.

He was still pretty swollen and red. The woman squeezed the remaining cream off the rag. She turned to Zuko and me.

"So where are you traveling from?" she asked.

I bumped Zuko. He stood.

"Yes we're travelers," Zuko stated.

I covered my smile with my hand. The woman rubbed more cream on.

"Do you have names?" she asked.

Iroh was scratching his head. The woman smacked his hand away.

"Uh names?" Zuko asked taking a step forward. "Of course we have names."

"Well tell the girl what they are," I said almost laughing.

Zuko glared at me for a second.

"I'm Lee," Zuko said smiling. "This is my… wife Kai."

My eyes widened. I almost chocked on the air.

"And this is my uncle Mushi," Zuko said shrugging his shoulders.

Iroh did not look amused.

"Yes my nephew was named after his father, so we call him Junior," Iroh smiled.

I was almost laughing. Now it was Zuko who didn't look amused.

"Mushi, Junior, and Kai huh. My name is Song. You three look like you could use a good meal," she said slapping Iroh's hand away from his skin. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Sorry but we need to be moving on," Zuko said looking to the side.

I stood up next to him.

"That's too bad. My mom always makes too much roast duck," Song said trying to convince us to stay.

"Where do you live exactly?" Iroh asked.

Song smiled.

"Uncle, remember we need to be somewhere," Zuko said.

I needed real food. And it was time to pay back Zuko for calling me his wife. I grabbed his hand and interlocked our fingers. Zuko looked surprised.

"But dear, it's already getting late. Where else are we going to eat? Besides it would be rude to turn down such a generous offer," I smiled sweetly.

Zuko stared into my eyes. And I knew I had won.

 **ZUKO POV**

I was usually stronger than this. Once I made up my mind that was that. For some reason though, looking in Mikaila's eyes I couldn't say no. I only said we were married to make it more reasonable. She didn't have to play along like this.

Why did I enjoy this little charade? Why did my hand burn warmer than usual at her touch? Why did my stomach feel sick?

Before I had time to think about these things, Song had finished her work and showed us her house. It was a nice little house, nothing too special about it. All the lights were on since it was dark out. As soon as we entered I could smell the roasted duck. So could Iroh.

"What a delicious aroma," Uncle said smiling.

He took another breath holding his hands together. The swelling had gone down and the redness almost completely disappeared.

"Mother, I brought home some guests. I hope you don't mind," Song called.

An older woman greeted us. She smiled.

"Not at all. Come in, make yourself at home. Dinner is almost ready. Good thing you came. It seems I made too much," the woman said heading back to the kitchen.

"Seems you were right Song," Mikaila smiled.

The two girls giggled. We followed Song to the kitchen. Song's mother was busy finishing the meal. We sat down at the table. The back was opened to the yard. It was a little odd to me, but the breeze was nice. Song sat on one side. I figured her mother would sit at the end. I sat across from Song with Mikaila next to me. Uncle sat at the other end.

It was pretty quiet. Everyone was just looking around awkwardly. Mikaila then stood up and walked up to Song's mother.

"Would you like any help maim?" Mikaila asked.

Song's mother almost jumped from her concentration. She smiled.

"Thank you dear, would you mind putting some of these plates on the table," Song's mother stated.

Mikaila smiled back and grabbed a plate.

"Not at all," Mikaila said.

"You can call me Nemah," Song's mother stated.

"Nemah. I'm Kai. This is my husband Lee and my uncle-in-law Mushi," Mikaila said.

"But Lee likes to be called Junior," Song spoke up.

She stood up and came to help. Mikaila tried to hide her smile. I tried not to overreact.

"Yes well, it's a name he grew into," Mikaila added.

Song and Mikaila finished placing the foods on the table. Song stayed with her mother while Mikaila sat back down. After a few minutes Song back down. Nemah brought over the last dish, the roasted duck.

"My daughter tells me you're refugees," Nemah said sitting down. "We were once refugees ourselves."

"When I was a little girl the Fire Nation raided our farming village. All the men were taken away. That was the last time I saw my father," Song said sadly looking down.

"I haven't seen my father in many years," I said with the same gloomy tone.

Mikaila grabbed my hand. Everyone was listening but Uncle already started eating.

"Oh. Is he fighting in the war?" Song asked.

The irony of it all. I couldn't say that my father was the reason she hasn't seen her father. But I had to say something. I didn't realize how much this pained me.

"Yeah," was all I replied.

Mikaila squeezed my hand. I let go so we could eat. Every once in a while I could see Mikaila looking at me from the corner of her eye. Everyone engaged in small talk. Especially Uncle. I was amazed how easily he could come up with a story about "our lives".

Apparently we had lived in a village further west. Most of the men left to fight. The Fire Nation had attacked. We were the only ones in our remaining family that survived. Also, Mikaila and I had gotten married a couple months ago. I hardly managed to not roll my eyes at that. I saw Mikaila smiling. She really did have a beautiful smile. I shook my head. Eventually I stood up.

"Is it alright if I go out for some fresh air?" I asked.

"Of course," Nemah stated.

Mikaila gave me a skeptical glance. I ignored it.

"I'll help clean up," Mikaila said.

"Thank you dear," Nemah stated.

I slid the front door open and sat on the porch in a mediated pose. I needed to clear my thoughts. From being a refugee to Mikaila and these weird things to my father and the Fire Nation. It really was a lot to think about in one sitting.

I'm not sure how much time had passed, but eventually I heard the door sliding open then close. I thought it was Mikaila at first but it didn't sound like her steps.

"Can I join you?" Song asked.

I didn't reply, but Song took it as a yes. She walked closer. I kept my eyes shut.

"I know what you've been through. We've all been through it," Song said sitting down.

I opened my eyes still staring out in the distance. I really doubted she could understand what I've been through.

"The Fire Nation has hurt you," Song said turning her head to face me.

Her hand reached out to touch my face. I grabbed it before she could. I thought she'd freak out or worse cry, but instead she remained calm.

"It's okay. They've hurt me too," Song said lifting up her pants.

She had a large scar on it. I looked at her with empathy. Maybe she understood a little. To think people were physically scarred by the Fire Nation unsettled me. I understood why people hated us.

Just then the door opened. This time it was Mikaila. She smiled.

"Uncle says we have to get going. Are you ready?" Mikaila asked.

I looked at her. She was pretty against the stark contrast of night and light from the lamp. Her smile soon faded to a look of confusion.

"Lee?" she asked.

I snapped out of my daze.

"Sorry. Yes I'm ready," I replied.

She smiled again.

"Okay. I'll get Uncle and make sure he leaves Nemah and Song food," she laughed lightly then disappeared inside.

Song turned to me and smiled. We both stood.

"You really love her," Song stated.

"Yeah…" I replied.

Why was that so easy to say? Uncle, Mikaila, and Nemah came out shortly after. Nemah and Song stood on their porch while the three of us stood on the path below. Nemah stepped down to hand Uncle a package or something.

"Thank you for the duck. It was excellent," Iroh stated.

"You're welcome. It brings me joy to see someone eat my cooking with such… gusto," Nemah stated handing Iroh the package of what was probably leftovers.

"Much practice," Uncle said patting his stomach.

The four of them bowed while I turned away.

"Junior," Uncle called stopping me. "Where are your manners? You need to thank these nice people."

I turned around.

"Thank you," I said bowing.

I started walking when Song spoke.

"I know you don't think there's any hope left in the world, but there is hope. The Avatar has returned," Song stated.

I stopped. I turned slightly seeing both Uncle and Mikaila standing still.

"I know," I said walking again.

Uncle and Mikaila followed me while Song and Nemah went back inside. I opened the first gate and noticed an ostrich-horse tied up and eating. I untied the creature and hopped on.

"What are you doing?" Iroh whispered. "These people just showed you great kindness."

I rode the ostrich-horse right next to Uncle and Mikaila.

"They're about to show us a little more kindness," I stated.

"We can't steal their animal," Mikaila added.

They still didn't look convinced.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

Uncle and Mikaila looked a little sad. I held out my hand. Uncle took it and hopped on. Mikaila stretched her hand out too climbing on. We rode off.

It was quiet. None of us said anything. We rode out of town, still following the river. About after an hour or so of riding, I decided to make camp. Without a word we hopped off the ostrich-horse and pulled out our sleeping bags.

Would they keep being mad at me? Is this how the trip would be from now on?

"Can we make a fire? Some of us get cold," Mikaila whined.

I smirked.

"Aren't you capable of making the fire yourself? Or are you too lazy?" I asked.

Mikaila scowled and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm perfectly capable of making a fire. It would just be faster if you used your bending and made one," Mikaila said.

She smiled folding her arms.

"Now be a good husband and make one," Mikaila teased.

It was my turn to scowl.

"We aren't really married! It was pretend!" I yelled trying not to smile.

Mikaila fake gasped.

"Your words wound me dear. Does our marriage mean nothing to you?" Mikaila asked.

"Nope. Absolutely nothing," I joked.

I heard Iroh laughing lightly.

"Junior! Make me a fire right now or you can sleep in the river," Mikaila fake threatened.

"Women are so demanding," I groaned.

I gathered some sticks and rocks and instantly made a fire. She smiled and crawled into her bed happily. Uncle and I followed. Another minute passed before…

"Dear?" Mikaila asked.

I groaned.

"Yes honey?" I asked oozing with great sarcasm.

"Good night kiss?" Mikaila asked almost giggling.

I heard Iroh snickering. I rolled my eyes smiling.

"Shut up and go to sleep," I ordered.

We all burst out laughing. It was weird… but oddly, I liked it.

 **Thanks for reading it! Next chapter is going to be a little harder considering Zuko and Iroh aren't in the next two episodes… wish me luck. This will take me longer so I hope to get done by Saturday because on Sunday I leave for a week… which means longer time before I post the following chapter. Anyway, see you soon and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back! Got home yesterday and finished writing but fell asleep before I could post it lol. Next chapter should be up by the end of the week. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. It's so sad writing that.**

 **Anyway enjoy and review!**

 **Tell Everybody I'm On My Way**

 **(Return to Omashu-The Swamp-Avatar Day)**

Deciding to create more distance between us and Azula, the three of us ventured forward without thought. In just a couple days we stumbled across a nice small farming village. The day we arrived tons of people were on the street.

Apparently the village was a nice tourist attraction and a famous place to stay for the night during a long journey. I could see the appeal. It was peaceful here. It didn't look like the Fire Nation had corrupted this place much.

Arriving to town and having a look around, we decided to find a nice place in the forest to camp. Our money supply was completely depleted. After some argument, the three of us decided to stay here in the village until we earned some more money.

How we were going to do that I didn't know. I thought the easiest solution would be to get a job. Not like either of them have ever had a job before. Or me for that matter. Fixing nets and baskets, and picking fruit was more like chores. I didn't see how that would apply here.

However, I figured I was the most suited to finding a job. After a few minutes of searching the forest, we made camp in a small cave. It was far enough from the village that we couldn't hear them, but close enough it wouldn't be a hassle to walk to.

"I think I should get a job," I admitted to Iroh and Zuko.

Both raised their eyebrows at me.

"Think about it. It's a good way to make money. I probably won't get much for working part time but at least it's something," I explained.

Iroh seemed to be thinking about it. Zuko just stared at me. Iroh looked at me stroking his beard. Then he smiled.

"If you're comfortable with a job I don't see the harm in that. It could really help us," Iroh replied.

I smiled. I grabbed what little soap I had left and a towel.

"Thank you. I'm going to bathe and clean my clothes," I announced.

I started to walk towards the river when Iroh stopped me.

"Not alone. Zuko go with her," Iroh stated.

"What?!" Zuko and I shrieked simultaneously.

"I don't want Zuko there when I'm naked!" I confessed with a face redder than fire.

"Why do I have to go?" Zuko asked.

"Quit your fussing and just do it," Iroh said ending the argument.

Zuko and I grumbled, heading towards the river.

"Don't you dare look at me!" I threatened.

Zuko rolled his eyes folding his arms.

"Like I'd want to," Zuko stated.

"What! Why wouldn't you want to look at me?" I asked offended.

"You just told me not to look at you, and now you're mad because I don't want to! You're not making any sense," Zuko declared.

I shook my head.

"I'm just going to sit in the shade and take a nap. I'm tired," Zuko said.

I mean I didn't want him peaking a look at me. But I didn't not want him to look either. Wait no! I mean… why doesn't he want to look? We're the same age. He's a boy, I'm a girl. Don't all guys do that? Wow Mikaila, wow. This is a new low. Just be glad he won't look.

"Ugh, men will never understand," I complained.

"Well women are confusing as shit," Zuko countered.

I rolled my eyes sighing. We came to the river. It was pretty well covered by the trees. I set my stuff down by the riverbank. I bit my lip. Zuko was facing me, looking off into space. I put my hands on my hip.

"Well are you going to turn around or not?" I asked with a glare.

Zuko shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. You confused me. Did you want me to or not?" Zuko asked smirking.

I threw my boots at him.

"Turn around you ass!" I replied.

Zuko laughed.

"Fine. Fine. Have it your way," Zuko said turning around and heading over to a tree.

"And make sure to keep a look out. I don't need any other pervs trying to look either," I said.

I made my way into the river. The water moved slowly down the stream. I stripped my clothes, looking over at Zuko to make sure he wasn't looking. He sat against a tree with his eyes closed. I blushed.

Taking the soap I used a small amount to wash my clothes. I drained the water out and used my bending to completely dry them. I threw them on top of Zuko. He sighed.

"Could you hang those please?" I asked sickeningly sweet.

"To dry them? Thought you did that already with your bending," Zuko stated.

"Not to dry them! I can't have them lying on the ground getting all dirty and wrinkly!" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Zuko stood up, still facing the other direction, and proceeded to hang my dry clothes.

"You're such a girl," Zuko complained.

"Woman," I corrected.

"Whatever," Zuko replied disagreeing. "Now you want me to do anything else for you? Maybe wash your back?"

I could tell he was smirking, even when he was facing the other direction. He was driving me insane. I smirked. I'd do the same. I cleared my throat quietly and mustered the most innocent voice.

"Actually… there is this one spot I can't reach. I wouldn't mind this once…" I said.

Zuko immediately stiffened. I held in my laugh.

"R-Really?' Zuko stuttered.

"Of course not! Sit back down and wait till I'm down bathing," I ordered.

Zuko sat back down without complaint. I used the rest of the bottle to wash my hair. The water wasn't all that warm but it wasn't cold earlier. In fact, it felt rather refreshing. I hadn't realized I started humming until Zuko said something.

"Is that the song you sang on the boat?" Zuko asked.

I stopped, blinking and looking up at Zuko. He remained in the same spot. If it wasn't for the small turn of his head I would have thought I was hearing things.

"Oh. Yeah. It's really the only song I know. My grandmother taught it to me when I was little," I said.

"It's pretty," Zuko complimented.

"Thank you," I said blushing a little.

With the silence I thought the conversation was over, but a few moments later Zuko spoke again.

"My mother used to sing all the time. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard. Your voice kind of reminds me of hers," Zuko stated.

I blushed even harder.

"Do you sing?" I asked hopeful.

"No," Zuko flat out refused.

"Oh come on Zuko, I'm your captured audience. Sing me something," I said giggling.

"Never. I can't sing. I'd look stupid," Zuko said.

"That's never stopped you before," I said laughing.

Zuko smiled.

"You're the only woman I know that takes this long to bathe in a river. Hurry up before I'm forced to use drastic measures, torture," Zuko joked.

"What? With your singing?" I asked. "Oh please don't subject me to that!"

I climbed out of the water. Zuko hadn't moved except he stiffened for some reason. I dried myself before walking over to the branch where my clothes were hanging.

"Don't you dare look," I threatened.

"I seem to remember having this conversation before," Zuko said.

"Good. Then you remember that if you do look, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp," I smiled.

Zuko laughed.

"You know I don't remember that part. Or you ever beating me in a fight before," Zuko said smirking.

"Just because I haven't yet doesn't mean I won't," I said. "Hey, we should spar again. It's been a while."

"Okay let's go," Zuko stated standing up.

I slipped my shirt on becoming completely dressed now.

"Not now! I just got clean! And I have a job to look for. I'm sure Iroh and you will be doing something as well," I said.

Zuko groaned.

"Fine. Let's go then," Zuko stated.

The two of us walked back to the cave silently. Iroh was eating a few berries that we had found. He offered us some, but we both declined.

"Going to town?" Iroh asked.

"Yes. I'd like to get a job before lunch. See if I can start today," I stated.

Iroh stood up. He dusted himself off but he still looked a little dirty. Zuko stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the cave wall.

"Well let's get going," Iroh stated.

Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"You're going with her?" Zuko asked.

"We will be going with Miss Mikaila. She can't be the only one earning money," Iroh said.

"I don't know how to work a job," Zuko protested.

"You're going to have to eventually. But I guess it'll be harder having a temporary job," Iroh said thinking. "I have an idea. But we still need to go to town."

Zuko sighed but nodded. Iroh grabbed the ostrich-horse's reigns.

"Her too?" I asked.

Iroh looked at me a little shocked.

"She'll be lonely here all day," Iroh reasoned.

I smiled and nodded. It was an Iroh thing to do. The four of us walked to town, deciding it wasn't too far to ride on the ostrich-horse's back. Iroh said it was better if we split up. He wouldn't tell me what they were doing, so I didn't ask.

I went into a few shops, but none were going to hire me since I wouldn't be here long. I didn't blame them. The request was a little odd. Not giving up, I came across a nice looking inn. There was a sign stating there was an opening.

Inside the place looked quite comfortable. There were a few chairs about in the lobby. To the left was the reception, and to the right was the hall to some rooms and the stairs to upstairs. I walked up to the woman at the desk.

"Excuse me," I addressed.

The woman held up her hand. She was writing something down in a book. I concluded the gesture to me as she was occupied and would talk to me in a minute. She finished her writing before pulling off her glasses then looked up at me.

The woman looked to be in her mid to late thirties. Her expression made her seem stern. Her brown hair was pulled back in a clean, neat bun. Her dark green eyes bore into you.

"Is there something you need?" the woman asked.

I straightened myself unconsciously and cleared my throat.

"Yes, I'm staying in town for a week or so. But I could really use the money. I was hoping to get a job until I leave," I spoke.

Her mouth twitched.

"That's an unusual request," the woman stated.

"I know maim," I answered. "I know it's not ideal but it would mean a lot to me."

The woman studied me up and down.

"You said you were from out of town," the woman stated more than asked.

I nodded anyway.

"You don't know what kind of business this is do you. Sure it's an inn. It's nice to have all the tourists passing through. But it's more than that… sort of a business on the side," the woman explained.

I titled my head in confusion. What was she talking about?

"I don't understand," I replied.

The woman sighed.

"The girls here work as maids or in the diner. But at night they tend to other business," the woman stated.

"You mean they sleep…" I said finally understanding what she meant.

"Yes. That's what I mean. Most of them every night," the woman stated.

Well there was no way I was doing _that_.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't do that," I said looking down.

The woman didn't reply. I looked up to see her looking at me again, deep in thought.

"You said you were only here for a week or so?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well I did just lose one of my girls. She left with a man a few days ago," the woman stated.

"Left with a man?" I asked.

The woman nodded and sighed.

"One of the clients took a liking to her. Came in pretty often. He offered her to be his mistress. It was a pretty good pay so she accepted," the woman stated as she recalled the memory.

"Why would she do that?" I asked bewildered.

"Like I said, the money was good. Times are tough. You would know. People have to do what they can in this world to survive," the woman said.

I nodded in agreement. I'm just glad I didn't have to do that.

"So, as I was saying, since she is gone you can take her place while I find a permanent replacement. And don't worry, you can only serve as a maid. No need to lose your virginity for only staying a week here," the woman proposed.

I blinked my eyes surprised.

"H-How do you know?" I asked.

She smiled slightly.

"It's obvious. Now can you start working right now?" the woman asked.

"Of course," I said nodding.

"Very good. Oh, and my name is Ms. Nih. Please address me as such," the woman stated.

"My name is Kai," I replied.

"Miss Shili is one of my best employees. She can show you the ropes. You'll find her down the hall at the end. It's almost lunch so she should be in the employee room," Ms. Nih said.

I nodded.

"Thank you," I smiled.

She nodded before putting her glasses on and going back to work. I followed her instructions to the last room. I opened it to see a few girls sitting around, chatting and eating. They turned to look at me as I entered. I cleared my throat.

"H-Hi, my name is Kai… I'm looking for Shili. She's supposed to show me around," I said.

A girl stood up. She light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She looked to be wearing the maid uniform, as did the rest of the girls. Her hair was in one neat braid.

"You're new?" Shili asked.

"Just working for a week or so. Passing through," I nodded.

Shili nodded back. She gestured for me to sit down and smiled.

"Please join us, I can train you after lunch," Shili said.

I smiled and sat down. It was weird. Here I was sitting with a bunch of girls, listening to them gossip and laugh. I've never had girl friends before. I was starting to see what I was missing. Though that I wouldn't admit it, I preferred to be talking to a certain fire bender.

 **ZUKO POV**

We watched as Mikaila disappeared into town looking for a job. I secretly wished her luck, but I didn't really know who would hire someone for only a week. Maybe she could find some odd job.

If it were up to me, we would keep traveling on without stopping. Though Uncle did have a point. We needed money. Finding a job was an easy way to do that. Not the easiest though.

I don't know why I was in such a hurry to leave this place, it's not like we had anywhere to go. I didn't want to think about all of this right now. I couldn't. Uncle didn't tell me what we were going to be doing. I followed him through town till he stopped and sat down in the road.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Uncle patted the spot next to him. The ostrich-horse laid down behind him and fell asleep. Uncle looked around and spotted an empty cup. He grabbed it.

"We'll be asking people if they can spare any money," Uncle finally answered.

Oh hell no. I fumed.

"I'm not going to beg anyone for money!" I protested.

Uncle sighed.

"I know it may not be the best way to earn money, but it should do," Uncle stated.

I grumbled and sat down. I folded my arms and kept a scowl on my face. Uncle sat patiently almost excitedly and waited for people to walk by. He smiled and waved and asked everyone if they had change to spare.

Most people ignored us, which irritated me. If we were going to be doing something so degrading, so embarrassing, the least people could do would be to give us money. Some people smiled back and gave little change. At least it was something. We sat there nearly all day till the sun started to set.

Afterwards people disappeared inside, probably to have dinner. Uncle walked the ostrich-horse to the edge of town. I followed closely behind. Earlier, the three of us agreed not to wait up for each other. Mikaila said if she found a job she didn't know how long she would be staying for. We could meet back at camp.

Along the way, Uncle bought some food at the closing shops. The small amount of food nearly drained all the money we earned that day. Back at camp, Uncle handed me some food. I ate it before deciding to take a nap. I've had a lot of bad days in the past few years, but today was definitely the most humiliating.

 **MIKAILA POV**

Some of the girls gave me some of their lunch. I was grateful. After a thrilling lunch of gossip and laughter, the girls departed their ways to get to work. Shili brought me to the supply closet that was next to the staff lounge. She gave me a uniform to put on.

After that we grabbed some cleaning supplies and went to one of the rooms that needed to be cleaned. Shili showed me the whole process. It seemed simple enough. Feeling confident, Shili let me do the next room myself. She watched me of course to make sure I was doing everything right.

Sometimes she would have to remind me to do this or that, but she said I wasn't too bad. We finished the rooms by midafternoon. We returned the supplies to the closet and went to the staff lounge for a small break.

"So Kai, where are you from?" Shili asked.

Normally I would panic at questions like these, but I thought this morning on a good story. It was pretty solid if no one asked too many questions.

"My family and I mostly traveled across the sea. My father was a merchant. There was an accident a few months back. Our ship was attacked by Fire Nation. My parents were killed, but I managed to survive. I've been traveling town to town since," I stated.

Shili nodded.

"That's similar to me. I lived in a village west of here. The Fire Nation raided, taking all the men. My mother tried to save my father, but both ended up dead. I fled town and came here. I've been here nearly three months," Shili said.

"I'm sorry to hear. The Fire Nation has brought so much devastation to this world. Hopefully soon they'll get what's coming to them," I stated.

Shili nodded in agreement.

"So why are you only staying here a week?" Shili asked. "Why not stay and make more money?"

"I have family up north. At least I hope they're still there. I don't know. I've never been good at staying in one place very long," I explained.

Some of it was true, the part about not staying in one place too long.

"I hope you find your family, have a chance to start over. I know now it's painful but it will get easier over time," Shili said smiling.

"Do you have any plans?" I asked.

Shili looked saddened. She sighed.

"Before the attack I did. I was engaged to an amazing man. He was one of the men taken away. He promised me though that he'd always find his way back to me. For now I'm just getting by, but someday I hope to see him again. We'll get married and live a simple life. I'll hold on to hope that dream can come true," Shili said with confidence and hope.

I smiled.

"I'm happy for you. I know one day you'll see him again. And you'll get your chance to start over," I stated.

Some more girls came into the room.

"Ms. Nih says there's a lot of men checked in tonight. But Rey and Aria have the night off," one of the girls announced.

"Ms. Nih said she wanted to see you Kai. Since you won't be doing the night… activities, she has you doing something else," another girl stated.

I nodded and stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kai. Good night," Shili smiled.

"Night girls. See you all tomorrow. Thank you Shili for showing me the ropes," I said.

I exited the room while the girls got ready for tonight. They didn't seem bothered by it, more like used to it. Already broken. It was sad. Ms. Nih was at the front desk with a man. He had darker skin and his hair was pulled in a bun. His beard was pointy. He wore brown clothes with stuff on his belt and a sword strapped to his back.

Both looked over at me. I waited at the end of the corner. The man smiled and I didn't like it.

"Yes… she'll do nicely," the man said talking to Ms. Nih.

I looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry sir she's unavailable," Ms. Nih said.

The man looked upset.

"She's already with someone else tonight?" the man asked.

"Yes. But we have many other wonderful girls," Ms. Nih said.

So he wanted to sleep with me? Ew. No way. I tried not to look disgusted. The man scowled but left down the hall without a word. I let my breath out.

"Thank you," I said.

"Not necessary. Now since you won't be doing that stuff, I have you wishing the dishes, cleaning up the staff lounge, and tidying up in the lobby. Once you finish you're welcome to be done tonight. I'll see you first thing tomorrow," Mrs. Nih said.

I bowed lightly to Ms. Nih who continued writing in her book.

"Yes Ms. Nih, see you tomorrow," I said.

I went to the kitchen and washed all of the dirty dishes. Once cleaned I dried them with a cloth and put them away. I quietly walked down to the staff lounge. I knew all of the "customers" slept up on the top floor, but it felt weird passing all the guests' rooms.

The staff lounge wasn't all that dirty. It didn't take me long to wipe the counters and sweep the floor. The lobby was the same situation. I just adjusted some of the pillows, swept, and cleaned the surfaces. Ms. Nih wasn't at the counter when I came in. There was a door behind that I guess might be where she stayed. If guests came in the middle of the night she could hear the bell and assist them.

Once everything was done I left. The stars were already out. It couldn't have been too late because lights were still on at homes. It was easy enough to find my way back to camp. Iroh was sitting down in meditative pose and Zuko was laying down, possibly asleep. I sat down with a sigh. Iroh opened his eyes and relaxed.

"How did the job searching go?" Iroh asked.

He handed me some food. I smiled.

"It was fine. I found one before lunch. They're fine with me only staying a week till they can find a permanent replacement," I stated.

"What is it you are doing?" Iroh asked.

I cleared my throat.

"I work as a maid at the inn. The girls also… sleep with men but I–" I started to explain.

"YOU WHAT!" Zuko exploded. "You can't do something like that! We don't need money that badly. I don't want you sleeping around with random, stupid men. That's crazy!"

I was stunned at the moment. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Iroh trying not to smile.

"I-I was going to say that I'M not sleeping with any of the men. The boss was okay with me just cleaning," I said.

Zuko's face went red. He went back to laying down. I didn't even know he was awake until he burst with that comment.

"That's good dear, I'm glad it worked out," Iroh said.

I yawned, covering my mouth in embarrassment.

"Looks like someone has worked herself to exhaustion. You should get some sleep," Iroh explained.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I have to be there first thing tomorrow. Good night Iroh good night Zuko," I said.

All three of us curled up on the floor. Within minutes I could hear Iroh snoring. It made me smile. I closed my eyes trying to find sleep. As I drifted off to sleep I didn't miss Zuko's words… "Good night Mikaila."

It was cold and damp. I curled up in a ball trying to keep myself warm. Though no matter what I couldn't stop shaking. Wait, was that me shaking? Then there was that slight warmth too on my shoulder.

The warmth was moving me? Was that possible? And now voices… "Mikaila… Mikaila… Mikaila…" My name? Was someone calling me?

I opened my eyes with a jolt. Zuko was on his knees, hand in the air, probably from just touching my shoulder. I blinked at him in confusion.

"You said you needed to be there first thing in the morning," Zuko stated.

I looked outside. The sun was starting to rise in the sky. Iroh was still asleep, snoring away. Zuko waited for me to respond.

"Oh! Of course. Thank you," I said getting up.

Sniffing myself I smelt decent enough. I would change anyway back into my uniform at work. I dusted myself off.

"I should get going. I'll see you guys tonight," I said.

Zuko followed me out.

"I'll walk you to town," Zuko stated without looking at me.

I smiled.

"Thanks… again," I said.

The two of us walked in silence, in comfortable silence. Zuko cleared his throat.

"How did you sleep?" Zuko asked.

I looked over at Zuko, making sure he didn't look sick.

"I slept fine. A little cold but what are you going to do in a damp cave," I replied smiling. "You?"

"Okay I guess. Kind of rough," Zuko said.

The town came into sight. And we were there before I knew it.

"See you later Zuko," I said waving.

Zuko nodded his head. For some reason I knew today was going to be a great day.

 **ZUKO POV**

Uncle brought the ostrich-horse again. He slept behind us. I wore my hat to cover my face and try to hide from the world. This wasn't happening. Uncle sat next to me holding out his hat hoping people would give him money.

"Spare coins for weary travelers?" Uncle asked enthusiastically.

The man stopped and threw some coins in rather roughly. I lost it.

"This is humiliating," I scowled. "We're royalty. These people should be giving us whatever we want."

I turned away.

"They will if you ask nicely," Uncle stated.

A woman walked by.

"Spare change for a hungry old man?" Uncle asked.

"Aw here you go," the woman said giving Uncle a coin.

"The coin is appreciated, but not as much as your smile," Uncle smiled.

I hit my forehead. What a flirt. The woman giggled and left. A man walked up. He had dark hair in a bun. His beard was pointy. He carried dual swords on his back.

"How about a little entertainment in exchange for a gold piece?" the man stated showing us a gold piece.

"We're not performers," I protested.

"Not professional anyway," Uncle said.

He sat down the hat, stood, and sang.

"It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se, but the girls in the city they look so pretty," Uncle sang.

The man didn't look amused.

"Come on, we're talking a gold piece here! Let's see some action," the man said.

He pulled out his two swords. I glared at him, but he didn't notice.

"Dance," the man ordered.

He swiped at Uncle's feet as he sang.

"They kiss so sweet that you really got to meet the girls from Ba Sing Se," Iroh sang.

The man laughed hard.

"Nothing like watching a fat man dance for his dinner, here you go," he said dropping the coin and leaving.

Uncle sat down. I about lost it. That man should die.

"Such a kind man," Uncle said.

That man would pay. I'd make sure of it.

Later that night, Uncle fell asleep early. I decided that man would pay for what he did. I took something I've hidden for a long time, my blue spirit mask. I wore the same suit (somehow hiding it this whole time) and crept into the city.

I easily found the man. He was walking down the streets when he came to the entrance of the inn. Mikaila walked out. Her eyes widened at his sight. I stayed hidden but was ready to leap at any moment.

"Well hello, not busy tonight I see. How would you like to earn a little extra money," the man said grinning.

My hands tightened. Mikaila scowled.

"No thank you," Mikaila said continuing walking.

The man blocked her path and grabbed her wrists.

"I could make it worth your wildest dreams," he said closing in.

Before I moved, Mikaila twisted her wrists out of his grip and kicked the man in the… let's just say somewhere unpleasant. He fell to his knees.

"You-You don't know that I dream about!" Mikaila said frantically before running off.

The man got up angry, but she was long gone when he looked. He growled before continuing walking. He laughed.

"That fat old man," he laughed harder.

I made my move. On purpose, I made a noise. The man pulled his swords out and turned around.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

I wasn't. From behind I grabbed his wrist. He dropped both his swords as I flung him into some crates. He was out. I grabbed his swords. I would keep these.

I wanted to slit his throat. I didn't. Instead I made a small gash at his wrists and ankles. He wouldn't die but there would be scars. A reminder to trying to cut Uncle's feet and where he touched Mikaila. I left the village silently going back to the forest. I hid the mask and swords in a tree. I'd find a better spot tomorrow.

When I came back Mikaila was there leaning against the wall. She held her wrist where the man touched her. She looked a little shaken up. She turned her head when I sat down.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I had to go," I said.

She nodded. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't without admitting I was there and saw it. Luckily she spoke.

"What if you something happens to me and you're not there to protect me?" Mikaila asked.

I smiled.

"You can take care of yourself," I said hoping she'd believe it.

She smiled.

"Don't worry Zuko, I'll kick your ass and prove it," Mikaila promised.

"Can't wait for that day," I said sarcastically.

We smiled. Sitting back in silence. Neither knowing exactly when we fell asleep.

We stayed in town a few more days. Every day was the same. I heard that the man I attacked went to the healers and ran out of the town scared, but he wouldn't tell people why he was so scared. That worked for me.

We were running low on money. Iroh stopped begging for money, because everyone had walked past a hundred times. They stopped giving us money. I told Uncle I would find a way to supply us food. So I went by stealing things.

It wasn't the best plan in the world but I was tired of being here so long. Mikaila was due to quit any day so now so we could leave. But I couldn't deny that I didn't want any of this. I wanted more for my life than hiding in a cave stealing food.

But only the Avatar could get me back. Who knew where he was at this point. Earth bending was the next element. If he left the North Pole where would he would he go to find a teacher. Who knows what Earth Kingdom he would choose?

Today I stole a lot of food. Iroh might be suspicious. I was hoping he'd be too grateful to ask though. I carried the baskets on my shoulder through the forest hiding my mask in an opened tree trunk and my swords in a log.

I looked to see Uncle sitting in a meditative pose. I threw the baskets down. He looked surprised.

"Where did you get these?" he asked looking up.

I turned and walked away need time to myself again.

"What does it matter where they came from?" I asked.

Without turning I could hear Uncle munching on something.

By the next day I had more stuff. I even stole a pig. Even Mikaila seemed surprised and asked how I obtained everything. What did it matter? Uncle came back from the river to see a tea set by his usual spot.

"Looks like you did some serious shopping," he said sitting down.

He picked up the tea spot.

"But where did you get the money?" Uncle asked.

"Do you like your new tea pot?" I asked as he set it down.

"To be honest with you, the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes from a porcelain pot or a tin cup," Uncle said standing up. "I know we've had some difficult times lately, we've had to struggle just to get by but there's nothing to be ashamed of. There's a simple honor in poverty."

Uncle kneeled down next to me.

"There's no honor for me without the Avatar," I stated.

"Zuko," Uncle sighed. "Even if you did capture the Avatar, I'm not so sure it would solve our problems. Not now."

I turned my head down further squeezing my eyes shut. I turned away.

"Then there's no hope at all," I replied.

I tried to get up and leave, but Uncle grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me down. I still don't look at him.

"No Zuko! You must never give in to despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In your darkest times hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength," Uncle wisely spoke.

Were his words true? I didn't know. I needed time to think. And I wasn't going to do that here. I looked over at Uncle. He looked pleadingly at me. I shrugged him off and walked out of the cave, determined to get away for a long while.

I walked through the forest not knowing where I was going. The cave was just suffocating and I needed to get out of there. That's when I thought about everything I had, and everything I lost. I had to keep believing that finding the Avatar was the solution. There was no other way.

But where could he be? Surely sometime soon he would leave the North Pole if he hadn't already. He'd be looking for an earth bending teacher. With so many colonies how would I find him? Something told me I'd see him again.

What then? Mikaila wasn't going to help me capture him. She never really was for that. She stopped me when she could. Even now as we've grown better… fri–acquaintances. And then there's Uncle. It sounds like he's done chasing the Avatar with me. He was never thrilled by the idea either. Uncle supported me but deep down he didn't want a man he believes to be innocent harmed.

What would happen to us then? Would this be our life? Always traveling from one town to the next barely getting by. Living in cramp caves and begging on the streets every day just so we can eat. I didn't want that life. I could not live that life. I knew what I had to do.

I made my way back to the cave. Uncle was brewing something in the big pot. Something about this made me queasy, but in the end it had to be the right solution. I cleared my throat quietly.

"Uncle, I thought a lot about what you said," I started.

Uncle turned his head slightly. I imagined him smiling.

"You did? Good, good," Uncle replied thinking I was done.

"It's helped me realize something. We no longer have anything to gain by traveling together," I stated.

I imagined his smile disappearing.

"I need to find my own way," I added.

Uncle said nothing. I grabbed my pack that was neatly put together in case we had to leave in a hurry. I started to walk away, hoping I wouldn't look back.

"Wait!" Uncle called.

I stopped and turned. He was walking the ostrich-horse over to me. I grabbed the reigns. Jumping on, I took one last look at Uncle before setting off. I rode away before I could change my mind.

Suddenly I pulled on the reigns and stopped. Nearly crashing into her, Mikaila stood in the path of the ostrich-horse. She smiled up at me, but it slowly faded.

"You're leaving," Mikaila said.

It was more of a statement with a question.

"I am. I wasn't meant to live this life," I answered.

She nodded in somewhat understanding.

"What life are you supposed to live then?" Mikaila asked.

I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out. I swallowed and tried again.

"I'm the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. I belong in the palace taking the throne someday. I'm going to get my ticket home," I replied, not more sure than I was before.

She moved aside without looking at me. After reaching into her pocket she produced some coins. Her hand reached out to give them to me.

"You'll need some money. We'll have enough," Mikaila said smiling slightly. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

I reached for the coins. Touching her hand sent a shock through my body, nearly causing me to drop the coins. Luckily she didn't notice. I slid the coins in a pocket.

"Thank you," I said.

Mikaila nodded. She began to walk towards the cave. Something compelled me to stay. Before I moved, she stopped. But Mikaila still didn't turn to face me.

"You know I was meant to stay in home forever, to stay on my _island_ forever. But I couldn't stay there. I left to find something better. What I found was hard and I hated it at first, but now I wouldn't trade anything in the world for it," Mikaila spoke.

She just told me more about where she lived. An island.

"You just said island," I managed to say.

She nodded.

"You're going home. I imagine they'll ask all you've learned about my people. If what we have means anything to you I know you won't share anything," Mikaila said.

That struck a chord in me. She turned her head smiling at me.

"I believe our bond is stronger than the darkness you are running in," Mikaila smiled.

Something stirred inside me. I hit the reigns and left. I saw her watching me, not moving from her spot. Why did she make me feel such things? I looked forward, daring myself not to look back. I kept riding till darkness invaded the world. Mikaila's words came to mind.

Our bond? Did she mean our friendship or something more? Something told me I'd see Mikaila again. Something told me she would always be a part of my life. I didn't know when and I didn't know how, I just knew that when I did see her, I would do anything to make her smile.

 **Another chapter complete! Yay! Like I said before, next chapter should be posted by Saturday or so. Thanks for reading and to those who review. They make me incredibly happy and inspired to keep writing. Enjoy your week and please review! Thanks.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey people! Day early I believe! So this is the longest chapter I've written haha, probably because the episode is all about Zuko, and only Zuko. I hope I added enough of my own in it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender… I can dream though.**

 **Enjoy and Please Review!**

 **Don't Just Fly. Soar**

 **(The Blind Bandit- Zuko Alone)**

 **ZUKO POV**

 _It was strange. One moment I was in the forest, but now I'm back at the palace. Was it all a dream? Where was I exactly? It looked like the Agni Kai ring. And there were… people cheering. Was someone fighting?_

 _I walked from the outskirts to the top of the seating area. Looking down at the arena, I was surprised to see who I saw. My eyes popped open. I saw my father… and myself. I looked scared down there._

 _"Please, father," I cried kneeling down. "I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart."_

 _I looked down as my father walked closer._

 _"You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher," my father sternly declared._

 _I bowed down further, shaking and hiding my face. My face. I turned away. When nothing happened I opened my eyes. I was back in the forest. Before me stood Uncle with his back again to another me._

 _"We no longer have anything to gain by traveling together," I stated._

 _The look of sadness and disappointment on Uncle's face was just as I imagined it._

 _"I need to find my own way," I stated._

 _I grabbed my bag and walked away. My face showed no indication or desire to turn around and stop. Is that how I looked when I left? The scene changed again. I was on my boat in a small rooms. Mikaila was tied to a chair. Again I could only watch the encounter. I looked so stern, so angry._

" _I may have been delayed but I didn't forget our conversation. Tell me who you are," I demanded._

 _Mikaila didn't respond. I stepped closer so I was practically in her face._

" _Tell me," I said through clenched teeth_

 _Mikaila spit in my face. I wiped it. My face looked red beyond anger. Steam was practically coming out of my ears. Did I look that way? I backhanded her. She looked surprised and as if she nearly fell if the ropes didn't hold her._

 _"I will not play your games," I stated coldly._

 _"Why do you care? I'm just someone you found in the ocean," Mikaila asked a little confused._

 _"You lied to me. Why bother?"_

 _"Maybe I didn't want you to know anything about me. I expected to be off the ship by now."_

 _"You'll get off the ship when I say so. Now answer the question."_

 _"The place I come from does not have a name."_

 _"Describe it to me then."_

 _"There's a beach and a forest. It wasn't that special. I don't know what you expect to hear from me. What about me interests you?"_

 _"Nothing. I just want to know the truth."_

 _She laughed. It was almost mocking what I said._

 _"You don't deserve to know the truth. You don't deserve anything. You're despicable."_

 _"Watch your tongue," I warned._

 _"Get me off this ship. I hold no value, no information, no purpose. Let me go back to the life I had."_

 _"I'm afraid you're my prisoner. We aren't close to land. For the time being you might as well be willing to talk. It'll make your stay bearable."_

 _"Just being here with you has already made it unbearable. You can toss me back in the sea."_

 _"Trust me I'm close to doing so."_

 _"Good. Don't blame me if you somehow fall in and drown."_

 _I grabbed her chin. Mikaila didn't show any fear._

 _"You have no idea who you're dealing with."_

 _"I care nothing for you, Smolder."_

 _My grip tightened. She looked worried for half a second._

 _"What did you just call me?"_

 _In that moment it looked like I might kill her._

 _"Smolder," Mikaila repeated carefully._

 _"My name is Prince Zuko. You will address me as such."_

 _"You are not my prince."_

 _"You frustrate me peasant. Most people like you I encounter shiver in fear."_

 _"I'm not scared of you."_

 _I leaned in close to her ear._

 _"You will be."_

 _She looked frightened. Is that how she looked? I released her, leaving Mikaila gasping for air. She glared up at me. Behind her thick exterior I saw a glimpse of something. Fear? The scene dissolved and it instantly got colder. There was snow everywhere. I stood in the middle staring inside the entrance of a cave._

 _The Avatar lay unconscious, or in the Avatar state, leaning against the wall. I stared outside. I could see the expression on my face._

 _"You're like my sister," I said with such venom and hatred._

 _I saw my sister creating lightning, but my words still rang through._

 _"My father says she was born lucky."_

 _Back to the cave. I looked determined, confident._

 _"He says I was lucky to be born. I don't need luck though. I've always had to struggle and fight and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am."_

I shook my head and found myself sitting up. My ostrich-horse beside me rose her head and slowly sat up. Standing up I popped my back. It was just a dream. I was on the outskirts of the forest. I had passed a village yesterday, but all the food was gone after breakfast.

There didn't look to be any villages nearby. And my money supply was running thin. I could go back to thieving, only if necessary though. I didn't want to draw any unwanted attention towards me. I put on my hat to shield the sun and hopped on my ostrich-horse's back.

Hours went by through the incredibly hot landscape. I started to become irritated. My ostrich-horse was tired and staggered every so often. We both needed rest out of this heat. There was little covering though. I knew that if we stopped, we'd never get going again.

A rickety, old bridge crossed the cliffs up ahead. I could hear the running water. We made our way some planks before the ostrich-horse's foot stepped through one. She freaked out, but I managed to steady her and get us across. Another few miles went by when I smelt it, fire. I stopped immediately. Sure enough there was a woman leaning against a tree.

Her husband knelt down by a fire cooking some sort of meat. It smelt so delicious. My stomach growled. I held onto my sword. I needed that food, so I would have to take it. I glanced over. The man came over to his wife and touched her stomach. She was pregnant. I let go of my sword; I couldn't take from them.

I continued on my way unnoticed. I don't know how much time had passed since seeing the couple, but now the sun pounded its heat in me. I was starving. My water was almost gone. I was tired. The ostrich-horse moved slowly, and I didn't have the energy or desire to push it harder. Taking a sip from my canteen I found that now I was out of water.

Looking down at my reigns, everything started to get a little blurry. What was going on? My head was pounding. I ached all over. My eyes grew heavy. I tried to keep them open but I gave in.

 _Everything was dark and black, except for a lone figure. It was my mother. She worse some robes. She walked away from me, putting on her hood._ I opened my eyes. I couldn't handle any more visions or dreams.

My ostrich-horse stopped at the edge of a small cliff. Looking up, I saw a town in the distance. I could make it there. We walked through town awkwardly. The town was nearly empty. Some men on my left were playing a dice game. They glared at me. I glared back.

I stopped at a shop and jumped off. My ostrich-horse seemed happy to have my weight off her back.

"Could I get some water, a bag of feed, and something hot to eat?" I asked the owner.

I held out my money which wasn't much. It was all I had left from what Mikaila gave me. I was hopeful it would be enough. The man looked down at my coins.

"Not enough here for a hot meal," the man said almost sad to say. "I can get you two bags of feed."

It was better than nothing. I nodded. Two kids laughed. I turned to see them hiding beside the counter. One stood and threw an egg at the group of men playing in the road. It hit one in the back of the head. He cried and stood up. The two kids ran.

I turned back forward. Shuffling behind me indicating the men at stood. I imagined none looked too pleased. I remained calm.

"Hey!" one called to me I assumed. "You throwing eggs at us stranger?"

"No," I answered a little ticked.

Mostly from the last few days I've had.

"You see who did throw it?" the same man asked.

"No," I turned and replied.

I placed my hand on my sword handle. The other men had spears.

"That your favorite word? No?" another guy mocked.

"Egg had to come from somewhere," the first guy interrupted.

I turned back around.

"Maybe a chicken flew over," I stated hiding my smirk.

The second guy laughed. The owner came back with my two bags of feed. Took him long enough. The first man took my feed before I could.

"Thanks for your contribution. The army appreciates your support," he said throwing the feed to another man.

They walked away. He stopped.

"You better leave town. Penalty for staying is a lot steeper than you can afford stranger. Trust me," he said patting the hammer on his belt.

They left for good.

"Those soldiers are supposed to protect us from the Fire Nation," the owner scoffed. "But they're just a bunch of thugs."

I turned and walked to my ostrich-horse. The boy who threw the egg stood from behind.

"Thanks for not ratting me out," he smiled.

His teeth were messed up but something about it made him still look innocent. I climbed on without saying a word. He stopped me.

"I'll take you to my house and feed your ostrich-horse for you," the boy offered politely.

He started to run and pull my ostrich-horse. She followed him.

"Come on, I owe you," he insisted.

I was going to protest but then my stomach growled. I've never been so hungry before. The boy led me out of town. He eventually stopped running. I decided to jump off and walk a little, try not to look like the laziest person in the world.

I smelled the farm before I could see. The scent became stronger as we approached. The animals were annoyingly loud. The boy turned to me.

"No one can ever sneak up us," the boy said.

"Pf no kidding," I said.

The boy walked quickly, pulling the reigns of my ostrich-horse as he insisted on taking her for me. I stopped at a post. A pig-rooster roosted in my face. A middle-aged man stood before me.

"You a friend of Lee's?" he asked.

He looked worn emotionally. Like he lacked emotion. His eyes opened halfway. He was clean as could be living on a farm. His hair short and his beard nicely trimmed, if not a little uneven.

The boy ran out of the stable, to his father I assumed. He placed one hand on his arm and with the other pointed at me.

"This guy just stood up to the soldiers," Lee said enthusiastically. "By the end, he had them practically running away."

A bit over exaggerating but I wasn't going to correct him. A woman was cleaning her hands with a cloth. She looked worn emotionally too. Most of her hair was pulled back in a bun but some hung down.

"Does this guy have a name?" she asked curiously.

Oh… man I should have picked a name. I was going by Lee but now with the boy named Lee, it'd sound stupid.

"I'm uh…" I said looking down.

"He doesn't have to say who he is if he doesn't want to Sela," the man insisted. "Anyone who can hold his own against those bully soldiers is welcome here."

The man held his arms around the two. Sela looked down, holding one arm and looking sad. Lee looked up to his father.

"Those men should be ashamed to wear Earth Kingdom uniforms," the man concluded.

Sela looked up smiling sadly.

"The real soldiers are all fighting the war like Lee's big brother, Sensu," Sela stated. "Supper is going to be ready soon. Would you like to stay?"

Sela smiled a little brighter, but it still didn't stretch that far. The man looked the same but somehow happy in a way. Lee smiled his toothy grin. As much as I needed food I couldn't stay here. If they found out I was Fire Nation they could turn me in. I scowled.

"I can't. I should be moving on," I stated.

My reply surprised them. Husband and wife looked at each other briefly as each smirked a small bit.

"Gansu could use some help on the barn. Why don't you two work for a while and then we'll eat," Sela persuaded.

They wouldn't let me leave so easily. I nodded. I needed food anyway. Gansu and I kneeled on the roof hammering the tiles back on. Lee stood on the ladder watching in a daze. I had no idea what I was doing.

"You don't seem like you're from around here," Lee observed.

Probably from my "handiwork". I shook my head with an "Mm-mm." I tried to focus on my work to see if it even would be passable.

"Where are you from then?" Lee asked happy to have conversation with a stranger.

I stopped hammering.

"Far away," was all I stated.

"Ohhhh, where are you going?" Lee asked.

He was full of too many questions.

"Lee," Gansu interrupted. "Give it a rest. Stop asking the man personal questions, got it?"

Lee sighed.

"Yesss," Lee replied upset.

His nest question nearly made me lose my finger as I pounded down.

"So how did you get that scar?"

I cried in pain. My thumb was red.

"It's not nice to bother people with things they might not want to talk about," Gansu stated again emotionless. "A man's past is his business."

Then he went back to hammering. I hoped dinner would be done soon.

 **MIKAILA POV**

When I arrived back at the cave, I asked Iroh where Zuko had gone. Apparently Zuko wanted to find his own way. He didn't want this life. That was understandable. From when he was born Zuko was Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, then the honorless prince banished to find the Avatar, and now a traitor to his country.

I felt bad for Zuko. He wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be. Sure he made some bad choices, but who doesn't? It made me wonder about the Fire Nation. Not everyone could believe the war was justified could they? People just had no choice but to pretend that the war was good. They were brainwashed to believe the Fire Nation was helping make the world great.

Maybe Zuko was confused. He didn't know what he wanted. Could he survive on his own? Surely Zuko wouldn't be taken down so easily. He had a hard exterior but underneath was something warm. Ironically like a fire, but a fire that burned just a little sweeter.

The next day was the last day I worked. I took all the money, which was more than I suspected, and made my way back to camp. Iroh had sold the items in the cave we wouldn't be able to carry. We ate the bare minimal and got water from the streams. We tried eating what we could find in the forest.

Iroh wouldn't say where we were going. That I grew suspicious of. It was a little weird just being with Iroh, but it was a great time to get to know him. It was like we were back on the ship. That seemed so far from now. After a few days walking we came across a town.

I asked if we would stop so I could work, but Iroh said we had a good amount of money. We should keep going. Our pace quickened but I never bothered to ask why. I had a feeling I knew where we were going. Zuko did leave in this direction after all.

It was night now. The stars shined brightly up above. Almost too bright to close your eyes. Iroh lay in his bed roll, about to drift to sleep. I sat by the fire deep in thought. I was thinking of everything so far.

How far would I go before I went home? I had every intention of going back. But if I did, I risked never leaving again. I couldn't stay on that island, not now that I've seen so much. Would I wait then? Wait till I met a man and married, had a few kids, and made a permanent life here? If I waited that long everyone would think I'm dead.

What would life look life? I believed whole-heartedly that Aang would end the war. I also believed that Zuko would become Fire Lord. Despite his past, I knew he would make a great leader. He would become busy, get married, have kids, and always be behind those walls. I would probably never see him again.

Where would I go? Continue traveling the world? I could travel every inch, find the place that felt most like home and live there. What would I do? I didn't have that many skills. I could be a maid again I suppose. I could live a good life. But I wanted a great life, a life meaningful. Why did it seem like I needed Zuko in my life to make it happen. I couldn't… did I l–

"What's on your mind?" Iroh asked suddenly.

I looked up from my knees, blinking as I stared into Iroh's eyes. The warmth there was overwhelming. He looked a little tired but also like he wouldn't sleep till he knew I was okay. I faked a smile.

"Nothing Iroh. Just thinking. It's been a long few days," I stated.

Whether Iroh bought it or not he didn't push. He sat up sighing as he did. Some joints popped. He looked up.

"It's beautiful tonight. So much easier to see the stars out here than from the palace," Iroh stated.

Maybe if I asked questions I was dying to ask him he would forget about me.

"Do you regret your decision?" I asked not able to make eye contact.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. He must have turned to look at me.

"What decision?" Iroh asked.

"To give up the throne," I stated.

Iroh nodded, taking only a moment to think.

"I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be," Iroh said confidently.

"How do you know? What if you had taken the throne? You could have stopped the war couldn't you?" I asked.

Iroh was silent for a second. His clothes rustled.

"I was a different man back then. You know about my son. Before… that, I believed in the war as much as anyone. I thought the Fire Nation was great. When my son died, I realized that I had it all wrong, that the whole nation had it wrong. I was lost. If I became Fire Lord, the nation would have fallen. I needed to break to be rebuilt again to the man I am now," Iroh stated smiling. "So I lost the chance of being Fire Lord in that time. I've never wanted the throne, even as I grew up. And now, Zuko can become Fire Lord. I know he will be the best in history."

I stared in awe at his words.

"The right path is sometimes is difficult to find, but once you do, it's easy to travel," Iroh concluded.

I could only nod. So maybe I didn't need to know where I was supposed to be right now. I'm living in the moment. Within a few minutes Iroh had fallen asleep. I continued to look up the stars. I couldn't help but wonder how Zuko was doing and if he was thinking of me too.

 **ZUKO POV**

 _It was like how it was before. The scene before me played. I could do nothing but watch from an outside view. My mom kneeled by pond in the garden. She smiled as she gently fed the turtle-ducks. She was beautiful. I was sitting beside her. It was the year my mom left._

 _"Hey mom, want to see how Azula feeds the turtle-ducks?" I asked trying to please her._

 _I threw the whole loaf in. Mom looked surprised. I hit one of the turtle-ducks. I gasped quietly._

 _"Zuko, why would you do that?" my mother asked._

 _The baby turtle-duck resurfaced shaking its head. The mother came beside it before charging me. She bit my leg. I cried in pain. My mom took the turtle-duck in her hands and placed it softly in the pond. They swam away._

 _"Stupid turtle-duck, why'd she do that?" I said angrily._

 _I turned away as my mother kneeled beside me again._

 _"Zuko, that's what moms are like," she said holding my shoulders and bringing me closer. "If you mess with their babies, chomp, they're gonna bite you back."_

 _She acted like she was going to bite me. I laughed. Later that day, mom and I walked back across the garden. Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai were under the tree playing. I wished I had a friend too._

 _"Mom," Azula said running up. "Can you make Zuko go play with us? We need equal teams to play a game."_

 _My mom stopped. Azula sounded sweet. She wanted something. There was no way I wanted to play._

 _"I'm not cartwheeling," I stated._

 _Azula twerked her eyebrows. She folded her arms._

 _"You won't have to. Cartwheeling isn't a game dumb, dumb," Azula stated._

 _I gripped the rail tighter._

 _"I don't care. I don't want to play with you," I said putting my foot down._

 _"We are brother and sister," Azula stated sickeningly sweet. "It's important for us to spend time together. Don't you think so mom?"_

 _Playing the sibling card. Playing the mom card. Azula did always know how to get what she wanted._

 _"Yes darling, I think that it's a good idea to play with her your sister. Go on now just for a little while," my mom said patting my head._

 _Mom left me with my sister and two annoying friends._

 _"Here's the way it goes," Azula said picking an apple. "Now what you do is try to knock the apple off the other person's head. Like this."_

 _Azula placed the apple on Mai's head and ran over to Ty Lee and me. Mai looked brave until Azula shot fire hitting the apple. I ran to save her. I ended up knocking us both in the fountain. Azula laughed._

 _"See I told you it would work," Azula giggled to Ty Lee._

 _"Awww," Ty Lee said pointing. "They're so cute together."_

 _Mai and I stood. They were playing a trick on us. I walked away._

 _"You two are such…" Mai started._

 _I didn't hear if she finished. I stormed away. My mom walked toward me._

 _"I was just coming to get you. Uncle Iroh sent us a letter from the war front," my mom said smiling._

 _I stormed pass her too upset._

 _"You're soaking wet," my mom observed._

 _"Girls are crazy!" I exclaimed raising my hands and continuing my way inside._

 _After changing into warmer clothes, I met my mom and sister. Mom read us the letter._

 _"If the city is as magnificent as its wall, Ba Seng Se must be something to behold. I hope you all may see it someday. If we don't burn it to the ground first," my mom read._

 _The three of us laughed._

 _"Until then, enjoy these gifts," my mom read._

 _Azula and I ran to the gifts held by some servants._

 _"For Zuko, a pearl dagger from the general who surrendered when we broke through the outer wall. Note the description and the superior craftsmanship," my mom read._

 _I picked up the dagger and opened it._

 _"Never give up without a fight," I read the dagger._

 _I still carry that dagger._

 _"And for Azula, a new friend. She wears the latest fashion from the Earth Kingdom girls," mom read._

 _Azula hated her gift. Then she smirked._

 _"If uncle doesn't make it back from war, dad would be next in line to be Fire Lord wouldn't he?" Azula asked._

 _"Azula, we don't speak that way. It would be awful if Uncle Iroh didn't return," mom slightly scolded Azula. "And besides, Fire Lord Azulon is a picture of health."_

 _I had been in the background practicing with my dagger. I spoke up._

 _"How would you like it if cousin Lu Ten wanted dad to die?" I asked._

 _Azula folded her hands._

 _"I still think our dad would make a much better Fire Lord than his royal-tea-loving-kookiness," Azula said burning her doll._

The scene faded. There was a creak. I didn't dare to move. Whoever it was tried tip-toeing. I figured the intruder was Lee. What was he doing here? I got my answer when I heard him moving my swords off the wall. I pretended to stir to make it believable. Once he left I was up. I followed him.

He took my swords to a sunflower patch. Lee started cutting through them and then a tree. I should have been mad that he took something from me, but I wasn't. Instead I wanted to do something nice. I folded my arms.

"You're holding them wrong," I stated.

Lee yelled in surprise. He fell back. When Lee stood a flower was on his head, and I was inches from him. His face showed his guilt. He held them up, probably to give to me. I took them to show him how to do it.

"Keep in mind these are dual swords. Two halves of a single weapon," I said.

I walked a few feet away. I showed him slowly how to move.

"Don't think of them as separate, because they're not. They're just two different parts of the same whole," I demonstrated cutting a flower.

I carried my swords back and offered them to Lee. He took them, holding them correctly this time. Lee sliced a tree and looked back at me. I had my hands folded and nodded in approval. And I won't admit there was a small smile. After a little bit, we walked back.

"I think you would really like my brother Sensu. He used to show me stuff like this all the time," Lee stated.

We backed back nearly in silence. This made me think of being a father myself, not that I was going to be any time soon. I just hoped I would be a good father when the time comes.

The next morning, we had an early breakfast. Lee saddled my ostrich-horse for me. I climbed on.

"Here," Sela said offering me wrapped food. "It should get you through a few meals."

I put my hand out to stop her. That's when I heard the ground rumbling. Men on armored ostrich-horses approached. Gansu stepped forward.

"What do you think they want?" he asked angrily.

"Trouble," I answered.

The men stopped.

"What do you want Gow?" Gansu asked irritated.

"Just thought someone ought to tell you, your son's battalion got captured," the man said smiling wickedly.

Gansu looked shocked and devastated. It was understandable. His son was captured.

"You boys hear what the Fire Nation did with their last group of Earth Kingdom prisoners?" Gow asked.

This was a game to him. Another man spoke up. Also smiling.

"Dressed them up in Fire Nation uniforms and put them on the front line unarmed is how I heard it. Then they just watched," the man said spitting on the ground.

"You watch your mouth," Gansu angrily said pointing.

Gow motioned his ostrich-horse to step forward. I was quickly and walked between them.

"Why bother rooting around in the mud with these pigs?" Gow asked.

Then they all turned and left. As they left, I remained stationed lost in a memory.

 _Azula and I were running in the garden. Mom was sitting down. A message was delivered. Mom read it silently before tears ran down her cheeks. Azula and I stopped._

 _"Iroh has lost his son. Your cousin Lu Ten did not survive the battle," mom said._

 _I stood there frozen. My only friend was dead._ The memory was broken with Lee's voice.

"What's going to happen to my brother?" Lee asked sadly.

I couldn't see the three of them behind me.

"I'm going to the front. I'm going to find Sensu and bring him back," Gansu said determined.

I knew his plan wouldn't work. Lee ran over to me.

"When my dad goes, will you stay?" Lee asked hopefully.

I couldn't look at him.

"No. I need to move on," I said.

Something compelled me to give him something. I reached for the dagger and handed it to him.

"Here, I want you to have this," I said as he took it. "Read it the inscription."

He opened it.

"Made in Earth Kingdom," Lee read.

Really.

"The other one," I said.

"Never give up without a fight," Lee read.

I took off. I didn't look back. I rode for a bit but something pulled me back. I stopped in a meadow to take a nap. Maybe it would help clear my head.

 _I was back to my childhood. Azula was sitting in a chair while I waved my dagger around. I wasn't very good at using it yet, but I was having fun. I faked my death and fell._

 _"You waste all your time playing with knives. You're not even good," Azula stated to get underneath my skin._

 _I stood and turned, my face slightly red._

 _"Put an apple on your head and we'll find out how good I am," I threatening raising my fist._

 _Azula jumped off the chair unfazed._

 _"By the way, uncle's coming home," Azula announced._

 _I lowered my hand and calmed my voice._

 _"Does that mean we won the war?" I asked a little confused._

 _"No," Azula replied. "It means Uncle is a quitter and a loser."_

 _She walked away from me. I didn't understand._

 _"What are you talking about? Uncle's not a quitter," I defended._

 _Azula stopped and spun around a pole._

 _"Yes he is. He found out his son died and just fell apart. A real general would stay and burn Ba Seng Se to the ground," Azula stated leaning against the pillar. "Not lose the battle and come home crying."_

 _"How do you know what he should do?" I asked defending him again. "He's probably just sad that his only kid is gone… forever."_

 _I said suddenly trying to understand that pain. Mom walked into the room._

 _"Your father has requested an audience with Azulon. Best clothes, hurry up," mom instructed._

 _I ran from the room to follow order._

 _"Fire Lord Azulon, can't you just call him grandfather? He's not exactly the powerful Fire Lord he used to be…"_

 _I was out of ear shot by then. The scene changed and it became hot. The four of us, father, mother, Azula, and I kneeled before Fire Lord Azulon. Father was speaking._

 _"And how was it grandfather Sozin managed to win the battle of Han Tui?" father asked us._

 _I knew I was expected to answer, but I didn't know the correct response._

 _"Great-grandfather won because…" I started faltering._

 _"Because even though his army was outnumbered he cleverly calculated his advantages," Azula interrupted. "The enemy was downwind and there was a drought. Their defensives burned to a crisp in minutes."_

 _Azula closed her eyes in triumph. She loved trying to prove she was better than me._

 _"Correct my dear," father stated. "Now would you show grandfather the new moves you demonstrated to me?"_

 _Azula stood and nodded. She moved her hands around in a delicate like dance. She sent fire out of her hands and feet. I was impressed. She was better than I thought. And I was scared to admit maybe better than me. Father's smiles turned upward in a triumphed smile. Azula continued creating fire, shooting out bursts or holding it._

 _In the end she jumped towards grandfather and the giant wall of fire. She landed in a bowed position._

 _"She's a true prodigy," father complimented._

 _I hung my head lower, frowning at father's words._

 _"Just like her grandfather for whom she's named," father ended._

 _Azula walked back and sat down next to me._

 _"You'll never catch up," Azula whispered to me._

 _I couldn't take it anymore. Without addressing grandfather or waiting for permission, I stood from my spot and stepped forward._

 _"I'd like to demonstrate what I've been learning," I said still a little upset at Azula._

 _I didn't see it before but now father frowned. I started with that same basic moves but when fire came out it was small. Another small burst and I fell on my butt. Mother stood. Determined to impress them all I stood and tried kicking fire. I fell again. Azula smirked. I stayed down this time. Mother came up to me._

 _"I failed," I said disappointed._

 _"No, I loved watching you," mother said. "That's who you are Zuko, someone who keeps fighting even though it's hard."_

 _I was crying._

 _"Prince Ozai," grandfather Azulon spoke. "Why are you wasting my time with this pump? Just tell me what you want. Everyone else go."_

 _His voice was old, as old as he looked. He gestured us to leave. Mother, Azula, and I left the room. At the last second, Azula pulled my arm and dragged us behind the curtain._

 _"What are you–" I started._

 _She told me to be quiet. We hid behind the curtain with our head poking out. Father had stood and walked closer._

 _"Father, you must have realized as I have that with Lu Ten gone, Iroh's bloodline has ended. After his son's death, my brother abandoned the siege at Ba Seng Se and who knows when he will return home," father said bowing his head before looking up. "But I am here father and my children are alive."_

 _"Say what it is you want," Azulon demanded._

 _"Father, revoke Iroh's birthright. I am your humble servant," father said kneeling down again. "Here to serve you and our nation. Use me."_

 _"You dare suggest I betray Iroh," Azulon rose his voice pointing. "My first born? Directly after the demise of his only beloved son? I think Iroh has suffered enough. But you? Your punishment has scarcely begun."_

 _The fire burned bigger and brighter. I ran from the room all the way to my bedroom. I climbed into my bed and laid down. After a while the door squeaked open. Azula was leaning against the frame._

 _"Dad's going to kill you," Azula stated almost singing. "Really he is."_

 _I sat up._

 _"Ha, ha Azula. Nice try," I said still upset with her._

 _I did never seem to get along with her._

 _"Fine don't believe me," Azula stated walking to my bed. "But I heard everything. Grandfather said dad's punishment should fit his crime."_

 _Where was she going with this?_

 _"You must know the pain of losing a first born son by sacrificing your own," Azula imitated Azulon's voice and swung around my bed post._

 _I glared at her._

 _"Liar," I retorted back._

 _"I'm only telling you for your own good. I know, maybe you could find a nice Earth Kingdom family to adopt you," Azula said teasingly sweet._

 _"Stop it, you're lying," I said squeezing my eyes shut and holding the blanket tightly. "Dad would never do that to me."_

 _"Your father would never do what to you?" mother asked._

 _I opened my eyes to see here entering my room. She didn't look pleased._

 _"What's going on in here?" mother asked in her you-better-tell-me voice._

 _"I don't know," Azula answered._

 _Mother grabbed Azula's hand._

 _"It's time for a talk," mother said seriously._

 _She dragged Azula from my room. I was still shaken up._

 _"Azula always lies. Azula always lies," I repeated to myself._

 _I found myself stirring._

"Azula always lies," I said I was waking up.

The sound of another ostrich-horse made me sit up quickly. It was Sela riding on a wagon.

"You have to help," Sela said stopping and jumping off. "It's Lee. The thugs from town came back as soon as Gansu left. When they ordered us to give him food, Lee pulled a knife on them! I don't even know where he got a knife."

Sela started to sob, and she pleaded more desperately for my help.

"Then they took him away! They told me if he's old enough to fight, he's old enough to join the army. I know we barely know you but…"

She couldn't finish. She was crying and sobbing.

"I'll just your son back," I promised.

I stood to my feet and got on my ostrich-horse. I told Sela to stay, which I doubted she would do. As long as she stayed out of the way.

When I arrived back in town, the sun was beginning to set. Lee was tied to a post of the water tower. He was the first to notice me.

"Hey there he is! I told you he'd come," Lee stated smiling.

The soldiers stood and moved closer to me. Gow came out of a building. Stopping my ostrich-horse, I jumped off and untied my hat. Both groups stopped.

"Let the kid go," I demanded.

Gow laughed before going back to glaring at me.

"Who do you think you are, telling us what to do?" Gow asked.

I remained calm. They couldn't know I was Fire Nation. No matter how badly I wanted to burn them to the ground.

"It doesn't matter who I am. But I know who you are. You're not soldiers, you're bullies. Freeloaders abusing your power, mostly over women and kids. You don't want Lee in your army, you're sick cowards messing with a family who's already lost one son to the war."

It was silent for a moment. Gow turned to his men.

"Are you gonna let this stranger stand there and insult you like this?" Gow asked.

The soldier scowled and raised his spear. He ran towards me. I easily sidestepped and unsheathed my dual swords only far enough to punch the guy in the stomach. I put the swords back and watched the man finally stop from sliding down the road. He cried and crawled away. The man ran down the streets.

Another man slightly growled and charged forward. I stood in a defensive position, ready to fight. Shifting back a step, I lunged forward, pushed the spear to the side, and grabbed his forehead. I pushed him to the ground roughly. He gasped and scrambled to his feet, running away from me.

A third man came at me. Stepping forward, I kicked the spear in the middle and snapped it in half. The first half went flying some feet away. The man dropped the rest of the spear he had in his hand. He turned and ran away crying out as well. Lee cackled in amusement. A crowd gathered along the street to watch. I imagined Sela was among them.

Gow angrily watched as all his men had given up and ran away. Determined to win and crush me, Gow unhooked his hammers from his waist. Waiting in a position to fight. I took out my duals swords also ready to fight.

Grunting, Gow hit the earth with his hammer and earth bended a rock to pop out. With his other hammer he swung the rock in my direction. I easily hit it into pieces with my swords. Another grunt, Gow hit the earth again and created a small tower of rocks. He launched three big rocks with his hammers at me.

The first two I had no trouble deflecting with my swords. The third was too quick and hit me in the stomach. I was pushed back a little. Looking up, I charged Gow with my swords crossed. There was some people talking in the crowd but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Gow earth bended more rocks and launched them quickly at me as I approached. Again, the first two were easy enough. I tried to block the third a little too late. I rolled over but quickly stood. I stumbled a little.

"Look out!" someone from the crowd called.

"Behind you!" Lee warned.

Gow launched larger rocks quickly at me. This would be so much easier if I could fire bend. Rock after rock came almost too quickly for me to stop. Gow advanced forward while I stepped back. With another hit to the ground, a small avalanche at me. The crowd gasped as it hit me. I flew back and hit the ground hard. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes from the pain as a memory was pushed to the front of my mind.

 _I was sleeping peacefully when suddenly a hand was laid on my shoulder. I woke up_

 _groggily, confused why I was being called to wake up._

 _"Mom?" I mumbled opening my eyes._

 _"Zuko, please my love listen to me," my mom said urgently pulling me to sit up. "Everything I've done, I've done to protect you."_

 _She pulled me into a tight embrace. Her lips pressed my forehead in a loving kiss. Her head turned as footsteps were heard from the hall. She pulled me back a little to see my face._

 _"Remember this Zuko, no matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are," mother said smiling._

 _She walked back to the door and put her hood on. I remember that the next day, she was gone and I haven't seen her since._

The memory faded. My head was still pounding. I could hear Gow's feet as he approached. It took a few tries before my eyes opened. That's it. Enough child play. Gow was about to swing his hammers down on me. I quickly grabbed my swords and shouted as I spun in a circle. I created a hurricane of fire around me.

Gow dropped his hammers and I managed to knock him off his feet. He flew back and hit the ground with his back. I stood up, angry and ready to fight for real. I could see the shock on Lee's face; I ignored it for the moment. Gow sat up slowly. Then stood.

I advanced. With my swords and fire, I sent them hurling towards Gow. He tried to create a rock wall, but my fire went through. He flew back again till he crashed into the side of a building.

"Who… who are you?" Gow asked weakly.

He lifted his head to see me. I now stood before him.

"My name is Zuko, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai," I stated proudly putting my swords back in their place. "Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and their heir to the throne."

The crowd whispered. One man scowled and pointed.

"Liar!" the man shouted angrily. "I've heard of you! You're not a prince, you're an outcast! His own father burned and disowned him!"

I ignored the man's words. I knew people would be hostile towards me now. It didn't matter though, I was leaving. I knelt down, causing Gow to shudder in fear. I grabbed the dagger he took of Lee then walked over to where Sela was untying him.

"Not a step closer," Sela demanded stepping in front of Lee.

I stopped as she instructed. Lee looked around his mother at me. I got down on one knee.

"It's yours," I said holding out the dagger. "You should have it."

"No, I hate you," Lee stated.

Sela and Lee walked away as if nothing between us had happened. I flinched slightly. I thought maybe they wouldn't turn against me. I lowered my head and walked to my ostrich-horse as another memory came to mind.

 _I stirred in bed. Looking around, mother was no longer there._

 _"Mom?" I called out._

 _With no reply I jumped out of bed and ran down the hall. I heard a sound, Azula was standing there with something behind her back._

 _"Where's mom?" I asked frantically._

 _"No one knows," Azula said casually waving my dagger around. "Oh and last night, grandpa passed away."_

 _"Not funny Azula, you're sick," I accused pointing at her. "And I want my knife back now."_

 _I stepped closer to her. I tried to swipe it from her but she dodged._

 _"Who's gonna make me?" Azula asked holding it tauntingly. "Mom?"_

 _I grabbed the knife from her and ran outside. Father was staring at the pond. Mom's pond. She enjoyed it so much._

 _"Where is she?" I asked almost crying._

 _Father said nothing. After a few moments of silence I hung my head. That's when I knew she was gone. The scene changed to grandfather's funeral and father's coronation. Everyone was crying over Fire Lord Azulon's death, but no one was concerned with mother. Why wouldn't anyone tell me where she was?_

 _A great sage spoke to the mass of people. I stood next to Azula. Father, Azula, and I wore white robes._

 _"Azulon, Fire Lord to our nation for twenty-three years. You were a fearless leader in the battle of Garsei. Our matchless conquer of the Hu Xin provinces. You were father of Iroh, father of Ozai, husband of IIah, now passed. Grandfather of Zuko, and Azula. We lay you to rest."_

 _The great fire sage turned to grandfather's coffin and raised his hands. Two other men fire bended the coffin. Father kneeled in front of the fire sage, facing the people._

 _"As was your dying wish, you are now succeeded by your second son," the great fire sage stated placing the fire crown on father's topknot._

 _He stepped away._

 _"Hail Fire Lord Ozai!" the great fire sage cheered._

 _Father rose to his feet as everyone, including Azula and me, knelt down before him. I looked over to see Azula smiling evilly. I looked back at father with a burning fear and sadness._

I rode out of town on my ostrich-horse. Everyone lined the road to watch me leave. I saw Lee who turned away. With a confident stride, we left. I only looked back once. I knew who I was, I just wanted the people to like me. That reminded me of something. My mind flashed back to when Iroh, Mikaila, and I were on the raft.

 _It was late one night. I stayed up thinking. Something made Mikaila stir. She sat up._

 _"What are you thinking about?" she asked._

 _"I'm an outcast now. I've never been that concerned about it before but people will hate me," I stated._

 _Mikaila smiled trying not to laugh._

 _"I think they hated you as the prince," Mikaila smiled her pretty smile. "But if you show them the Zuko I know, then they'll like you too."_

 _My eyes opened widely at that. She yawned._

 _"Now get some sleep Smolder, we have a busy day tomorrow," Mikaila sarcastically stated winking an eye._

 _She laid back down and fell instantly asleep. I watched her sleep for a few minutes before smiling slightly and going to bed as well._

I thought about Mikaila, how she made things easier. Why is that? I shook my head. No matter. I remembered who I was. I was going to get my father's approval back. Everyone would love me. I would be Fire Lord someday. All I needed to do was find the Avatar.

 **I can't wait for the next chapter! I will probably post it by Wednesday, maybe sooner. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for everyone who read it! Please Review! I love reading what you guys think about the story so far. Until next time! Have a good weekend!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! Early again! I'm so on it lately! Haha. Anyway, I'm really excited about this chapter. Idk why but I always loved this episode. I hope I did a good job on it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, or follow this story or me. It means a lot to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, which is a tragedy.**

 **Please Enjoy and Review!**

 **Ohana Means Family, Family Means Nobody Gets Left Behind or Forgotten**

 **(The Chase)**

 **MIKAILA POV**

Yesterday we had arrived at another town. Iroh said it would be okay for us to buy some food. Not too many people were on the streets when we walked through midday. Some men were fixing up part of a broken building. I wondered what happened.

We grabbed some food. People seemed hostile towards us. Was it because we were strangers passing through?

"Are you a fire bender?" the vendor asked angrily.

"No… earth," I said demonstrating by bending the earth up then moving it back down.

The man nodded, calming down.

"I'm sorry miss," the man apologized.

"Why did you ask if I was Fire Nation?" I asked.

The man avoided eye contact with me.

"No one likes them," was his only explanation.

Then he walked to the back. I took the food and walked back through town. Minding my own business, I overheard the men talking by the building they were fixing.

"I can't believe that man!" one exclaimed annoyed.

"Me either. Pretends to be some traveler then starts destroying everything," a second man stated.

"He did scare away those thugs though. Counts for something doesn't it?" a third man asked.

"I say a fire bender is a fire bender. Doesn't matter what he wanted, glad he's gone," the first man stated spitting on the ground.

"Acting all high and mighty. You reckon he really was the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation?" the third man asked.

"Who else would willingly admit that? I'm surprised he's made it this far. He'll probably die once he reaches the desert in a few days," the second man said.

I couldn't believe my ears. Zuko was here. By the sounds of it we barely missed him. I ran the whole way back to where Iroh sat under a tree. Recalling every word, I told Iroh what I heard. Iroh nodded.

"I think it's about time we caught up to him," Iroh stated.

I smiled.

"I knew we were tracking him," I said.

Iroh chuckled.

"Yes, I do admit that I couldn't not track him. Even if he doesn't need me right now, I'll be there for him. I have a feeling he will," Iroh said.

"Then let's get going," I said.

The two of us took off in Zuko's direction.

 **ZUKO POV**

Last night, after leaving town, I came across a group of fire benders. They made a temporary stop to get all their supplies together. There was this long mobile machine. Inside I could the sounds of three of four animals.

I watched the group to see if I could get any intel. There were only two soldiers, or more like engineers, that I could see. There had to be more people. That's when they emerged from the bushes, Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula.

"Are we almost there yet? I'm tired of riding on this crowded machine," Mai complained.

She was always one to complain.

"I like it. It's kind of exciting chasing down the Avatar and his friends," Ty Lee said

She was always the opposite of Mai, cheerful and doing something flexible most girls couldn't do.

"Come on girls, if we're going to catch the Avatar tonight we need to hurry," Azula ordered.

"And then we look for your uncle and brother?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yes. They should be much easier to capture," Azula laughed lightly.

They started to enter the machine. Azula was already inside. Ty Lee stopped and turned to Mai. She smiled.

"Won't that be exciting Mai? You'll finally get to see Zuko after all these years," Ty Lee stated.

Mai sighed.

"Just get inside already," Mai replied.

Ty Lee went inside. I didn't fail to notice the small smile on Mai's face. We might have of had a thing in the past. But I was way over it.

I hurried back to where I left my ostrich-horse. By the time I arrived back, the machine started up and rode away. Unfortunately for me, it would be much faster than I could go. But luckily, the machine made tracks in the dirt that I could follow.

That whole night I followed them as they chased the Avatar. At one point they even managed to ride out on their giant lizards, but the group got away. It was day now. Was I tired? Maybe a little. But my desire to face Azula and capture the Avatar was stronger. I could endure.

 **MIKAILA POV  
**

We covered a lot of ground over the night, we didn't stop. I was a little tired but there was always time to sleep later. It was midafternoon when Iroh suggested we rest. We sat down in the warm sun. Iroh sat against a rock. He exhaled deeply as he sat.

"Why don't you rest? The river isn't too far. I'll get us some water," I suggested.

"That's a good idea. Could you collect some extra? For tea?" Iroh asked.

It had been a few days since Iroh had any tea. I smiled.

"Of course, tea sounds good right about now," I stated.

I grabbed the canteens and small pot for the tea. Everything was peaceful around here in the mountains and forest.

I was filling the small tea pot when I felt the earth shake. Iroh gave a small cry. I hurried and collected the stuff before running back to the clearing by the cliff where I left Iroh. There was a young girl that looked to be twelve or thirteen. She was standing on a cracked rock.

Iroh was on his knees rubbing his bottom.

"Ow, that hurt my tail bone," Iroh complained.

The girl relaxed a little. Looking into her eyes, I noticed she was blind. And she earth bended? Impressive. She turned her head towards me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I thought you were an enemy," she replied.

"I promise we aren't. I can earth bend too," I stated.

The girl nodded her head. I took that as a gesture to prove it. I earth bended the rocks underneath Iroh to help him sit up. The girl got off her rock.

"Not bad," she mumbled quietly.

"Would you like to join us for tea?" Iroh asked.

The girl looked a little surprised. Iroh turned to me.

"Did you get enough for three?" Iroh asked.

"Uh yeah, I guess so. If not I can always go back and get more," I said.

Iroh nodded. The three of us sat down in a circle. Iroh gathered some twigs setting them in a circle on the ground. He placed a metal contraption that held the tea pot. Grabbing two rocks he started a fire. From his backpack Iroh grabbed three small cups.

"So, what's your name?" I asked but the girl didn't reply. "Mine's Mikaila."

"That's a pretty name," the girl commented.

"Thank you," I said warmly.

"Mine's Toph," she stated.

"Toph? What a strong name to grow into. If you haven't already," I commented.

The girl nodded.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"An earth kingdom not far from here," Toph replied. "What about you guys?"

"I'm from far from here, near the ocean. Oh! And this is a friend I met along the way. His name is Mushi."

Toph tried not to laugh.

"Nice to meet you," Toph stated.

"You too," I stated. "So you're an earth bender. We should spar."

"You want to fight me?" Toph asked.

"Yeah. Two earth benders fighting, it could be fun," I said.

Toph nodded in agreement. I smiled.

The sun was starting to set. The tea was ready at this point. Iroh grabbed the pot and poured a small amount in each cup. He picked up one and handed it to Toph.

"Here is your tea," Iroh stated.

He held out the cup but Toph didn't take it. She seemed deep in thought.

"You seem a little too young to be traveling alone," Iroh stated.

"You seem a little too old to be traveling at all," Toph stated grabbing the cup.

Iroh laughed. I giggled a little too. It was kind of true. Even though Iroh looked old, he didn't act like it very often.

"Perhaps I am," Iroh stated.

He kept the fire going, in case there would be seconds. In Iroh's case, there would be.

"I know what you're thinking, I look like I can't handle being by myself," Toph stated.

"You look capable of taking care of yourself," I stated.

"I wasn't thinking that," Iroh added.

"You wouldn't even let me pour my own cup of tea," Toph said taking a sip.

"I poured your tea because I wanted to and for no other reason," Iroh stated.

"People see me and think I'm weak. They want to take care of me, but I can take care of myself by myself," Toph stated.

Iroh smiled.

"You sound like my nephew," Iroh stated. "Always thinking you need to do things on your own without anyone's support. There's nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you."

I looked down at my cup of tea, thinking about Zuko and Iroh's words.

"Not that I love you," Iroh added. "I just met you."

Toph laughed. I giggled.

"So, where is your nephew?" Toph asked.

"We've been tracking him actually," Iroh said taking a sip.

I took a sip too. Avoiding their gazes again.

"Is he lost?" Toph asked.

"Yes a little bit. His life has recently changed and he's going through very difficult times. He's trying to figure out who he is and he went away," Iroh said looking down sad.

"So now you're following him," Toph stated.

"I know he doesn't want me around right now, but if needs me, I'll be there," Iroh stated.

"Us," I corrected. "If he needs us, we'll be there."

"Your nephew is very lucky, even if he doesn't know it," Toph stated.

She stood to her feet and smiled.

"Thank you," Toph stated.

"My pleasure," Iroh smiled. "Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights."

He rose his cup.

"No," Toph stated. "Thank you for what you said. It helped me."

She picked up her bag.

"I'm glad," Iroh replied.

"Oh, and about your nephew, maybe you should tell him you need him too," Toph suggested.

Iroh took a sip of tea.

"I wish we could spar but I have somewhere I need to be," Toph stated.

I smiled and stood. I held out my hand.

"I have a feeling we will one day," I stated.

Toph held out her hand and I grabbed it, shaking it. Then Toph departed. Iroh and I cleaned up the site and packed our bags. We headed off again.

"You handled that very well," Iroh stated.

"Thank you, but you did much better. You gave her good advice," I stated.

"Don't sell yourself short. You talked to her, helped her become at ease and open up," Iroh stated. "She wouldn't have said those things if she didn't trust you first."

We walked in silence for a little bit before I spoke again.

"You think Zuko will need us?" I asked.

"Of course he does. He's a little stubborn sometimes but he does want our help. He needs yours most of all," Iroh stated.

I almost did a double-take.

"Mine? But you're his uncle. It seems you're the only family that really cares about him," I stated.

"Not true. Zuko has his mother," Iroh said.

"But she disappeared. Do you know what happened to her?" I asked.

"Why she left? I do. Where she went? I couldn't tell you. That's a mystery to me as well. Though I have my theories," Iroh said. "But it is true. Zuko needs you because you are his friend. His _only_ friend right now. He hasn't had a true friend in many years."

"To think we were once enemies," I said.

Iroh chuckled.

"Yes a lot has changed since we first met," Iroh stated. "We're close. We should pick up the pace."

I nodded as we were nearing Zuko. My heart was pounding in my chest. I couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen.

 **ZUKO POV**

I followed the machine till the three girls abandoned it to ride their lizards. They came to a cross-roads, having to follow two paths. Mai and Ty Lee went one way and Azula went the other. I followed Azula from a distance behind. I knew she would take the path to the Avatar.

She stopped in an abandoned, broken down town. It was small and surrounded by a stone wall. The buildings were all falling apart. I saw Azula standing on one side of the main street with the Avatar at the other. It was time to make my entrance.

"Do you really want to fight me?" Azula asked.

I rode down a side street and jumped off my ostrich-horse. She kept running.

"Yes," I stated standing up taking off my hat. "I really do."

"Zuko!" the Avatar stated surprised.

She folded her arms.

"I was wondering when you would show up Zuzu," Azula stated.

The Avatar chuckled.

"Zuzu?" he asked.

I stood facing both with my hands out. I stood in a position to fight.

"Back off Azula, he's mine," I said.

She got into a fighting position as well.

"I'm not going anywhere," Azula stated.

The Avatar scrambled to hold his staff up and be prepared to fight. We all stood still, looking at each other, and looking for the smallest sign of movement. The tension was building until Azula smirked and sent her blue fire at me.

I cried out but blocked her fire with mine. The impact did cause me to move back and hit the wall. The Avatar turned the other direction deciding to fly away. Azula made a giant line of fire to hit down the street and hit the Avatar down.

He gasped for air as he dispersed the fire. Azula took to the roofs, moments ago, to avoid the fire in a surprise attack. She jumped down as the Avatar rolled out of the way. Azula spun around close to the ground sending out fire. I got up and charged the Avatar. I sent my fire. The Avatar dodged. Azula and I blasted fire at the Avatar, but he managed to dodge around them.

The Avatar spun his away to the other side of Azula. The three of us were shooting at one another. The Avatar wasted no time in jumping on a balcony. Our shots didn't slow down with the change. We kept firing back until I could just see Azula and me at the moment. She shot, I fell on my back then came right back. Neither hitting a blow.

Azula turned around to aim at the Avatar. He jumped enormously fast and disappeared inside a building. Azula was right on his heels. I followed quickly but neglected to realize the floor was missing. I fell to the ground. The Avatar jumped to the side as Azula shot at him. He managed to knock her down to the ground but she landed on her feet.

The Avatar left the building. Azula turned to me and shot at me. I blocked it but the force pushed me through the wall. I laid on the ground, tired and in pain. The Avatar jumped between two buildings to the top. Azula used her fire bending to cut the corner of a roof. The Avatar jumped and grabbed the next part in vain. Azula cut that part off too. The Avatar fell into a building and Azula followed. I was too weak to stand.

The Water Tribe girl stood at the door frame. A few seconds later she turned and ran. Azula chased after and was met by the Water Tribe boy. I laid on the ground groaning.

 **MIKAILA POV**

I could see and feel the destruction as we approached. When we arrived, Zuko was laying in the road. Azula was fighting Aang and his friends. Our presence went unnoticed. I kneeled down next to Zuko. Iroh did too. He opened his eyes.

"Uncle?" Zuko stated looking at him then turning to me. "Mikaila?"

"Get up," Iroh ordered.

Iroh helped Zuko to his feet. Zuko briefly looked at me. I didn't know what to say. It was a mix between hugging him from not seeing him in a while, or punching him for leaving. Neither seemed like a good option at the moment. Aang, Katara, and Sokka were fighting off Azula when someone else arrived. It was Toph. Which oddly didn't surprise me.

Azula ran down a street and the gang followed her. Iroh took the two of us a different way to cut her off. When Azula wasn't looking she bumped into Iroh's stomach. I created a wall of water so she couldn't escape. All of us backed her into a corner of a broken house. We all stood ready to fight. I stood between Iroh and Zuko.

"Well look at this," Azula stated. "Enemies and traitors all working together."

We all stood strong, ready to strike at her smallest move.

"All four of my targets in one place, it's just too easy," Azula smirked.

"Four targets?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, last I checked there were only three of us worth capturing," Sokka stated.

Katara glared at him. As if stating this wasn't the time to be joking around.

"Four," Azula stated again looking at Iroh. "One, the brother of the Fire Lord who helped cause the downfall of the failure at the North Pole. Not to mention his biggest failure at Ba Seng Se all those years ago."

She turned to Zuko smirking more.

"Two, my brother," Azula said. "The disgrace to the family name. A prince who couldn't follow one simple task. An ex-prince without a crown or honor."

Zuko glared furiously at his sister. She skimmed over me before looking to the Avatar.

"Three, of course the Avatar," Azula said. "The prize of many. The last hope of the world. Though he doesn't have a chance at beating the powerful Fire Nation."

Aang tightened his grip on his staff.

"And four," Azula said turning to me. "The girl with many secrets."

Everyone looked at me from the corner of their eyes.

"I'm sure my uncle and brother are aware of what you are but do they?" Azula asked.

I didn't say anything. She smirked.

"The only secret she doesn't keep anymore is who she is… a dual bender," Azula stated.

"A dual bender?" Toph asked.

"People who can bend two elements," Aang explained.

"That's crazy. All the dual benders were ordered to be killed like the Air Nomads," Katara stated.

Aang looked uneasy.

"They didn't all die," I spoke up.

There was no sense in hiding it now. I earth bended some earth from the nearly dry ground. Then I released it. Some looked surprised.

"Some managed to escape and hide. You can't hurt us," I stated.

"I will bring you home. We'll get everything we need to know about you, your family, and everyone you've ever cared about," Azula stated.

"I'll never tell you anything. I'd rather die," I stated. "They'll stay safe. They've stayed hidden for this long. There's nothing preventing that from happening."

Azula laughed. We were all confused.

"I'm going to enjoy torturing you. You're going to give up everything. You should have stayed where it's safe, but you were stupid enough to leave, stupid enough to get captured, stupid enough to cross me. You're guilt and pain will be so immense that you'll be begging me for death. You betrayed your family and there's nothing I hate more than betrayers," Azula threatened.

She shook me.

"Enough!" Zuko stated putting an arm protectively in front of me. "You aren't leaving with any of us. You're outnumbered and outmatched."

Everyone took a step forward. Each of them stood strong while I was still frightened. Azula looked at all of us. Her posture loosened.

"I'm down," Azula stated raising her hands. "I know when I'm beaten. You got me, a princess surrenders with honor."

None seemed to buy it. I was a little skeptical. There was no way she was giving up. Azula quickly looked down the line then shot her blue fire at me. I widened my eyes as it came speedily at me. The pain when it hit be was immense. I could hear myself scream and then… nothing. It was dark. I don't remember hitting the ground.

 **ZUKO POV**

It was like a horrible slow motion. Mikaila was shot by Azula's fire. She screamed and flew back a few feet. Everyone but me shot at Azula. The collision created a huge explosion. Something small fell and hit Iroh in the head, knocking him down. NO!

Most of the buildings were on fire and assuming from the lack of battle, Azula was gone. I ran over to Mikaila and kneeled down next to her. She was unconscious. I cried from frustration, folding my hands into fists on my forehead. Mikaila was hurt with a burn on her chest. Uncle lay a couple feet away with a bump on his head. He was mostly awake but struggling to move. Mikaila groaned painfully.

The Avatar and his friends approached.

"Get away from us!" I turned and yelled angrily.

"Zuko I can help," the Water Tribe girl said.

I didn't want their help. They were mine to deal with.

"Leave!" I yelled shooting a line of fire.

They turned and left. Uncle tired sitting up but settled for lying down.

"Shelter," Uncle stated.

He was right. We needed somewhere to stay and rest. Staying here in this burning city wasn't an option. I remembered seeing a building by a cliff as I rode here.

"I'll be back Uncle," I said picking up Mikaila in my arms.

I was being as gentle as possible but she still cried out a little. I walked in the direction of the building. Actual tears run down her face. I held her closer.

"Hold on Mikaila, you'll be alright. You have to be," I spoke to her.

I didn't know if she could actually hear me. The building was about a mile from the burning city. I went inside and placed Mikaila gently down on a worn out mat. Sweat covered her face. I wiped it with my sleeve.

For whatever reason, thoughts of my mom taking care of me when I was sick came to mind. I kissed Mikaila's forehead like she did to mine. I can't explain the feeling when I did. And I didn't know why but I whispered too and grabbed her hand.

"I'll be right back. I'll never leave you again," I said squeezing her hand before leaving.  
On my way back I found my ostrich-horse grazing in the grass. I brought her back to the city. She freaked out but I managed to pull her along. With my assistance, Iroh got on my ostrich-horse's back. I hopped on too and rode back to the building where I left Mikaila.

Tying the ostrich-horse outside, I helped Iroh inside and he collapsed in a corner. He was asleep now. I started with Mikaila pulling back her top without being too indecent. I did all I could to lessen the pain. She whimpered in her state. I finished with rolling some cloth around it and putting on her shirt. I got a rag, got it wet, then put it on her forehead.

For Iroh I just put a wet rag on his head. I sat in the middle between them, trying to hold onto control. I was afraid. I knew Iroh would be okay by the morning. I looked over at Mikaila. Surely she would be okay too. I was just afraid, afraid of losing another person who was important to me. I couldn't explain why besides her being a close friend, but I didn't know what I'd do if I have lost her. So I promised myself, Mikaila and I would always be together.

 **Oh yeah! Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry it's a little shorter than my recent chapters. Next chapter should be posted by Saturday. I won't give any spoilers, but let's just say I'm REALLY looking forward to the next chapter, and I know some of you will to. Until next time! And PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A Life** **Worth** **Living**

 **Hey! One day early again haha. I just loved writing this chapter. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone who wrote a review or follows my story! You're amazing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar. Which suckssss!**

 **Enjoy and review!**

 **See the Light**

 **(Bitter Work)**

 **IROH POV**

My head was pounding. I remember that something hit it. There was probably a good size bump. What happened after that? Zuko. I remember telling him something, but not the words I told him. Then he took Mikaila somewhere. Mikaila! Was she okay? I'm sure she was.

Sometime later Zuko came back. My head hurt worse then. Zuko helped me onto the ostrich-horse and we rode to a building. I stumbled inside and fell in the nearest corner. I was out after that.

So how long ago was that? Seems like ages. It would be smart of me to get up and be useful. But I was so tired and my head was still hurting. Just a few more minutes. My vision was black as I laid in thought, but then color emerged. _It was a little hazy but I could see a tree and hear sad music. Then I heard the rustling of running._

 _A younger version of me ran up the hill with Lu Ten behind me. He laughed and stopped chasing me._

 _"I got you dad," Lu Ten said holding out his hands._

 _I faked getting hit, choking and falling on my back. He fell on my stomach. The both of us were laughing. Then the rain started to pour._

 _I was older now. I knelt down in front of his grave, in front of Lu Ten's grave. It was on top of similar hill from when we used to play. This one was outside of Ba Seng Se. The other one was in the Fire Nation._

 _"My beloved Lu Ten," I spoke melancholy. "I will see you again."_

 _Was I crying for real?_

"Uncle?" Zuko's voice called.

It ripped me from my memories. My eyes fluttered open. Zuko kneeled over me. He looked concerned. Did I say or do something in my sleep?

"You were unconscious," Zuko stated as I sat up.

My head pounded as I leaned against the wall.

"Azula did this to you. It was a surprise attack," Zuko stated kneeling.

"Somehow that's not so surprising," I said moving to get more comfortable.

I groaned as the little movement caused me such pain. Looking around the room I noticed a pot of tea brewing next to Zuko. Mikaila was laying asleep in a sleeping mat. There was a cloth on her forehead. Her expression looked troubled.

Zuko looked like he wanted to reach out and help me. Instead he took the pot and poured a cup of tea. He held it out to me.

"I hope I made it the way you like it," Zuko said oddly calm and a little nervous.

I smiled at his gesture. Zuko's never made tea for me before or at all. I took a sip and nearly spit it out. Never made tea. I should have known it would taste so terrible.

"Mm good," I lied.

I swallowed the rest and hoped he didn't see my very obvious dislike for it. The best part was being done with it.

"That was very hmm bracing," I smiled as Zuko took the cup from me.

Unfortunately, he filled it right up and handed me the cup. There was no way I was drinking more tea. As much as I loved my nephew, I also wasn't ready to die. Zuko looked down to pour himself some tea. I threw the tea out of the window behind me.

"So Uncle I've been thinking," Zuko said almost hesitating. "It's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again. I'm going to have to know more advanced fire bending if I'm going to stand a chance against her. I know what you're going to say, she's my sister and I should be trying to get along with her."

I totally disagreed. They were beyond getting along. I put down my cup.

"No, she's crazy and needs to go down," I stated.

Zuko nodded. I groaned as I stood to my feet. My head was feeling a little better.

"It's time to resume your training," I declared.

Zuko looked down forlornly. He glanced over at where Mikaila was sleeping.

"I think we should wait for… just in case something…" Zuko said not quite finishing his words out loud.

I simply nodded.

"How is she?" I asked.

Zuko sighed. He swallowed before speaking.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Zuko said taking a deep breath. "She cried some in her sleep. Her wound doesn't look as bad as I thought. Luckily Azula shot fire and not lightning. Mikaila might have a scar if she can't heal it."

"You took great care of her. I'm sure she'll wake up soon," I reassured him.

Awkwardly shifting my weight, I sat back down. Not groaning as much this time.

 **MIKAILA POV**

 _Everything was dark. Only I existed in a pitch black void. It seemed as if I was floating in the air. Looking to my right, there was a speck of light. The light got closer and closer, getting bigger and bigger._

 _Then, it was like it was on top of me. It was blinding. I closed my eyes. Fluttering my eyes open I saw my island. It was beautiful. The sky was serene blue with only specks of white clouds. The sun shinned as usual. Even though the shore wasn't close, I could hear the waves crash on the beach._

 _Birds flew and chirped. Some dove into the water, probably seeing fish. There was also the incredible sound of laughter in the distance. I smiled and took a step to get closer and see what was happening. Some was different though. Looking down I noticed I was standing on top of the water. Why wasn't I falling?_

 _"Mikaila," a voice called._

 _It sounded like my father's voice._

 _"Come join us Mikaila!" another voice stated._

 _That one sounded like my mother. Then it was as if the whole island was cheering and calling for me. A ghostly figure appeared. It was my late grandma. She smiled and I smiled back. I started running to the island._

 _The sky became red, orange, and dark. I saw the ball of fire falling from the sky heading towards my island. My grandmother appeared angry._

 _"You let our island burn," she accused._

 _"No… no… no," I said trying not to believe what I saw._

 _I ran faster towards the island to beat the ball of fire. I didn't know what I could do, but I just had to make it. It seemed no matter how fast I ran across the water, I didn't seem to being getting any closer. The ball of fire hit my island. It was in flames._

 _A large figure stood in the sky. It was just a dark shadow of a man. Something told me it was the Fire Lord._

 _"Burn! Burn! Burn! Burn the island to the ground and all who live there!" the voice boomed loudly._

 _He laughed wickedly before turning to me. I froze._

 _"All dual benders must die!" he exclaimed._

 _Out of his hand shot another ball of fire. As it approached, it seemed to change to blue fire and I saw Azula's face now. I tried to move but I was frozen. Then I was hit… I screamed._

 **IROH POV**

At that moment, Mikaila cried out in her sleep softly. Zuko stood quickly and kneeled before her. He shushed her quietly, trying to comfort her.

He removed the cloth and wet it in a basin. Zuko wringed it out before folding it and putting it back on her forehead. Mikaila relaxed again. Zuko semi-smiled. Mikaila fluttered her eyes open. She groaned.

"Zuko?" she asked.

"How are you feeling?" Zuko asked.

"Okay… I think. What happened?" Mikaila asked.

She tried to sit up unsuccessfully. Zuko steadied her by holding her back and knee.

"You should take it easy," Zuko said helping her lay back down. "Azula struck you with her fire. You've been unconscious since. That was yesterday."

Mikaila nodded.

"How are you two?" Mikaila asked.

"Uncle hit his head but he's fine. I'm okay too," Zuko said.

"That's good. Where are we?" Mikaila asked.

"In an abandoned house about a mile from the town," Zuko replied.

"And the Avatar?" Mikaila questioned.

"They got away," Zuko said.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Mikaila said sitting halfway up.

She didn't groan this time. Zuko looked ready to help her if she needed it.

"It's not your fault. Even if you got hurt, you had to get better first," Zuko said.

Mikaila smiled sitting all the way up. The cloth fell from her forehead into her lap. She giggled.

"Thanks for taking care of me," Mikaila stated.

"Oh uh…" Zuko said scratching the back of his neck. "No problem."

They both awkwardly smiled and avoided eye contact. I smiled as well. They were perfect for each other. The only reason I didn't intervene because I wanted them to come together on their own. If Zuko was going to be prince I didn't know if he would get with Mikaila. But now it seemed like Zuko would live a simple life. It could work out for them.

"So," Mikaila said looking a little sad. "Does this mean you'll leave now?"

Zuko looked at Mikaila without speaking for a moment.

"No, I'll be staying," Zuko said.

Mikaila smiled, which made Zuko smile back. It was time to make my presence known. As much as I loved watching this Zuko should start training and Mikaila should get more sleep. I cleared my throat.

"Zuko, shall we get started?" I asked.

Zuko blinked his eyes before remembering.

"Yes, that sounds good," Zuko stated.

"First thing, rest. You stayed up all night to watch over us. You should get some sleep," I stated.

"I really want to start training though," Zuko argued.

"Sleep first. I'll go out and find some food, bring it back, and prepare while you sleep. Then we can eat and have tea before starting," I suggested.

Zuko nodded.

"Very well. Mikaila you should sleep too. You're still recovering," Zuko stated.

I smiled. His concern and care for Mikaila was heart-warming. Mikaila nodded and yawned. Without a word she laid back down and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the floor. Zuko laid down a few feet away and closed his eyes. He was out quickly too. I left the two, taking a beautiful mental picture first, in search for food. Aw, young love.

 **ZUKO POV**

Someone gently woke me. I stirred to see Uncle smiling down at me. I sat up and noticed that he was already brewing tea. Some food seemed to be on a small plate. I also noticed how close Mikaila and I was lying next to each other.

As quietly as possible, I stood and sat in the middle of the floor with Uncle.

"Lightning is a pure expression of fire bending without aggression," Uncle stated getting my attention.

He lifted the lid to check the tea.

"It is not fueled by rage or emotion, the way other fire bending is. Some call lightning the cold-blooded fire," Uncle continued.

He poured two cups before handing one over to me.

"It is precise and deadly like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of mind," Uncle stated.

I absorbed all of the information. It was useful and made since.

"Ah, I see. That's why we're drinking tea, to calm the mind," I said insightfully.

"Oh yeah, good point," Uncle stated after a sip of tea. "I mean, yes."

Something told me Uncle just wanted tea to have tea. Both of us finished our teas.

"Now let's move outside and get started on the next step," Uncle said.

I nodded and stood. There was some rustling behind us.

"I want to come too," Mikaila said.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. You should remain here and rest," I suggested.

Mikaila looked saddened.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be alright. As long as you aren't doing anything physical today. You can sit and watch," Uncle said.

I walked over to Mikaila and picked her up bridal-style. Her cheeks were red. Maybe I picked her up too fast. I held her tightly and walked her outside. Uncle said we would be standing near the cliffs, so I set Mikaila down against a rock maybe ten feet back.

"Thank you," she stated.

I nodded and joined Uncle by the cliff. We could see a whole lot from here.

"There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang, a positive energy and a negative energy," Uncle stated lifting one hand for each.

He turned to face me.

"Only a select few fire benders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance, the energy wants to restore balance," Uncle continued. "In the moment positive and negative energy come crashing back together, you provide release and guidance creating lightning."

Uncle continued to gesture with his hands as if they were the two energies. After his explanation he motioned me to step back. I did so. He moved his hands around and generated lightning. I watched in amazement as Uncle shot the lightning. The whole sky darkened and crackled.

"I'm ready to try it," I declared excited.

Uncle patted his chest.

"Remember, once you separate the energy you do not command it. You are simply its humble guide. Breathe first," Uncle instructed.

Uncle took a few steps back. I took a deep breath then followed the same motions Uncle did. When it came to the release I shot out fire and it exploded in front of me. I flew back. I looked at Uncle to see him shaking his head, not from disappointment I hoped. I was scared that Mikaila was laughing, but instead she looked shocked and concerned.

I got back up and tried again. Again and again so I could get it right. Every time that I did, it blew up. Most of the time I flew back. It must had been a while because I looked over to see Uncle mediating next to Mikaila. Mikaila was checking her wound. I tried one more time before flying back again. I was frustrated and upset.

"Why can't I do it?" I asked so frustrated I almost wanted to cry. "Instead of lightning it keeps exploding in my face. Like everything always does."

Uncle stood.

"I was afraid this might happen. You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you," Uncle explained walking over to me.

"What turmoil?" I asked angrily.

"Zuko, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away," Uncle stated.

"But I don't feel any shame at all. I'm as proud as ever," I said not wanting to hear any of this.

I turned away hoping my tears of anger wouldn't fall down.

"Prince Zuko, pride is not the opposite of shame but its source. True humility is the only antidote to shame," Uncle spoke calmly as always.

I calmed down as well.

"Well, my life has been nothing but humbling lately," I said discouraged.

I would never be able to defeat Azula.

"I have another idea. I will teach you a fire bending move that even Azula doesn't know, because I made it up myself," Uncle stated enthusiastically.

I turned and smiled.

 **MIKAILA POV  
**

I smiled as I watched Zuko and Iroh. I felt bad for Zuko. It seemed everything for Zuko was falling apart. And now this wasn't even working. I could see his frustration and pain. Iroh was so sweet, being supportive and never lashing out.

It was good to see how much hope he gave Zuko by suggesting they try this new move. It sounded exciting. All this got me thinking what it was about.

Zuko was planning to fight his sister. To beat her? To kill her? Zuko didn't seem like he wanted to kill her. So he beats her and then what? Goes home? Runs back to the simple, poor life? It didn't matter now, this was important to Zuko. He wanted to do this, he needed to do this.

"Need anything Mikaila?" Iroh asked.

I looked up pulling myself from my thoughts. Zuko and Iroh were both looking at me. I smiled.

"I'm just going to go down to the river. Clean up a bit," I stated standing up.

Zuko came to my assistant even though it wasn't really needed. I wasn't in much pain anymore. Just stiff from doing nothing.

"Need me to come with you?" Zuko asked.

"It's okay, I'll be fine. You're busy training anyway," I stated.

"But if you need help it can wait," Zuko stated.

"What about the new move?" I asked.

Zuko turned to Iroh.

"He'll still know it by the time we get back," Zuko stated.

Iroh cleared his throat.

"And I can find us some food. Zuko could use a break anyway," Iroh stated.

I nodded. Zuko and I headed down to the river. We walked in uncomfortable silence. I avoided looking at Zuko. I didn't know why. Did it have to do with these new… feelings? Would it always be this weird to be around him now? Zuko cleared his throat.

"So remind me," Zuko stated. "Am I supposed to look or not?"

He smirked. I laughed.

"You better not look. Even in this condition I can still beat you up," I stated.

"Uh huh, never going to happen. And we never did spar," Zuko said.

"I'd do it now, but I don't want you so badly injured before you train," I teased.

"So generous of you. Rain check then," Zuko stated.

"It's a date," I laughed.

Oh crap. I didn't. Looking at Zuko from the corner of my eye I couldn't tell if he noticed. For one second things weren't awkward, then I messed it up. I said that! Now I'm just hoping I drown.

Fortunately, I didn't drown. Things weren't as awkward, but there was this weird sense of something. I couldn't describe it if I tried. After washing off in the river, Zuko and I went back to the abandoned house. Iroh had some berries and nuts for us to eat.

I sat back against my rock to rest while I watched Iroh and Zuko. Iroh instructed Zuko to sit down. Then he grabbed a long stick and started tracing things in the dirt.

"Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want," Iroh stated drawing the symbol of the Fire Nation.

Zuko focused on the lines as Iroh drew them and his words as well.

"Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring," Iroh continued drawing the Earth Kingdom symbol.

I wondered why he ventured to other elements, Zuko could not bend them.

"Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Also they apparently had pretty good senses of humor," Iroh said drawing the symbol of the Air Nomad.

He smiled at his wonderful fact. I giggled.

"Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything," Iroh stated drawing the Water Tribe symbol.

Iroh looked up at me and into my eyes. Somehow I knew what he wanted.

"Dual bending is the style of two elements, not treated as two separate elements but as a balance of one. The Dual Benders practiced hard to master their gifts. They were selfless and humble, never boasting or believing they were better than anyone else," I stated.

Iroh drew small thin lines from each element to another until they were all connected. Zuko looked up at Iroh.

"Why are you telling me these things?" Zuko asked.

"It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If we only take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale," Iroh said separating all the elements with thick lines. "Understanding others, the other elements and the other nations will help you become whole."

He drew a circle around all the elements, connecting them once again.

"All of this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff," Zuko said.

"It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful, but it can make you more powerful too," Iroh stated pointing his stick almost on Zuko's chest. "You see the technique I'm about to show you is one I learned studying the water benders."

The sun was beginning to set. I couldn't believe we had spent most of the day doing this sort of thing, training and whatnot. I was almost completely healed. Earlier at the river I did the best to heal my wound. Now it was just a little sore.

"Mikaila, why don't you practice with us?" Iroh suggested.

I nodded and stood to my feet. The three of us stood closer to the cliff.

"Before I start, Zuko, I want you to think about what you want. Not just what you want to do with this but with everything, your life. Even if there are obstacles in your way, nothing can truly stop you from fulfilling your purpose. Promise me to think what it is you truly want," Iroh spoke deeply.

Zuko nodded.

"I promise," Zuko said.

Iroh nodded. Iroh started moving his hands and arms around in a simple, flowing movement. Zuko and I followed. It was similar to what grandmother and I would do.

"Water benders deal with the flow of energy. A water bender has their defense become their offense, turning their opponent's energy against them. I learned a way to do this with lightning," Iroh stated.

"You can teach me redirect lightning?" Zuko asked enthusiastically.

"Whoa. That's pretty cool," I added.

Iroh nodded.

"If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it," Iroh stated.

He held his right hand up at an angle. His left hand pointed with two fingers halfway down his right arm.

"You must create a pathway from your fingertips, up your arm to your shoulder. Then down into your stomach. The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi. Although in my case it is more a vast ocean," Iroh stated demonstrating each step and laughing at his joke.

Zuko remained serious with a small smile. I giggled a little. Iroh become serious again.

"From the stomach you direct it up again and out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart," Iroh said walking closer and poking Zuko's heart. "Or the damage could be deadly. You may wish to try a physical motion to get a feel for the pathway's flow. Like this."

Iroh stood in the same position but starting on his left arm. Zuko and I followed suit. Not that I could redirect lightning, but the movement helped the flow of my chi. We went back and forth.

"Now, are you focusing your energy? Can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up, and out?" Iroh asked.

"I think so," Zuko stated concentrating.

"Come on, you've got to feel the flow," Iroh stated moving his arms in a wave motion.

We continued practicing until the sun was about to dip beneath the mountains in the distance.

"Excellent," Iroh complimented. "You got it."

"Great. I'm ready to try it with real lightning," Zuko stated happily.

My eyes widened. He was kidding right.

"What are you crazy?" Iroh asked. "Lightning is very dangerous."

"I thought that was the point. You teaching me how to protect myself from it," Zuko stated.

"Yeah but I'm not going to shoot lightning at you," Iroh said. "If you're lucky you will never have to use this technique at all."

I folded my arms.

"When have we ever been that lucky?" I asked.

Iroh stepped forward. Zuko looked defeated. Dark clouds rolled in. It looked like it was going to rain.

"Well if you won't help me, I'll find my own lightning," Zuko stated.

He ran to the ostrich-horse.

"Wait Zuko! Don't be silly! You could get hurt," I said.

Zuko looked at me before jumping on the ostrich-horse and taking off.

"Zuko!" I called.

He didn't stop. I turned to Iroh.

"He's going to hurt himself," I said.

Iroh sighed.

"I know. I'll go after him," Iroh stated.

"No, I'll go," I offered. "Why don't you sleep? I'll be fine."

Iroh nodded and yawned.

"Very well. Wake me if you need me," Iroh said.

I nodded. Iroh headed inside the building. Zuko was on an ostrich-horse. There was no way I could catch up if I ran. Thinking, I came up with an idea. Bending the earth, I moved it as if it was running across the ground. **(Similar to how Toph does it when going back to Ba Seng Se).** It became dark very quickly. The tracks I was following became too hard to use. I stopped to think where Zuko would go.

To my right, I could see lightning crackle and thunder roar. It was close to the top of the mountain range. I'd bet everything I had that Zuko was up there. Bending the earth again, I made my way to the base of the mountain. The ostrich-horse was tied to a tree. The rain was falling lightly but the wind had picked up.

I made my way up the mountain quickly to where Zuko stood. The rain was a little heavier up here. Zuko was standing at the edge of a cliff, yelling at the sky.

"You've always thrown everything you could at me," Zuko yelled sounding to close to falling apart. "Well I can take it! And now I can give it back!"

Zuko's words broke my heart. The pain in his life was immense. Somehow Zuko had to let it go, but right now probably wasn't the right time. He watched the sky. More lightning erupted a small distance away.

"Zuko!" I called but the thunder was too loud.

"Come on, strike me!" Zuko yelled. "You've never held back before!"

Zuko remained still, then yelled with his hands in the air. He fell to his knees. Zuko quickly got back up.

"Hit me! Shoot your lightning at me! I can stand against it!" Zuko yelled again.

I could hear him about to break. Tears were threatening to burst through my ducts. Running up to Zuko, I quickly turned him. He looked surprised. I pulled him into me and kneeled down, pulling Zuko down with me. I clung to him tightly. Zuko seemed to resist.

"It's not going to hit you tonight," I said in his ear.

Zuko broke. He started to cry. He clung onto me, crying more than I've ever seen him cry before. I started to silently cry too. We stayed there, holding onto each other. Zuko didn't need to hear words yet; he just needed someone to hold him as he cried out.

Eventually, Zuko's sobs died down. He continued to hold me. I pulled him back and wiped his eyes. When I touched the scar side, Zuko only flinched slightly. I smiled.

"You can't wait for the sky to hit you. You'll waste your life up here. Instead you live, and when lightning comes your way, you'll be ready," I said.

I was hoping Zuko recognized the metaphor aspect of it. Zuko nodded.

"One day you will face your sister. You'll be way better than her. She fights for anger, for power. That's nothing compared to what you fight for. It will be quite the match," I smiled. "You know Iroh just didn't want to hurt you. Even when you can redirect it. He could never, ever shoot lightning at you."

Zuko sighed.

"I know. It was unreasonable to think so. I just wanted to try it, see if I could really do it," Zuko said.

"Of course you can do it. You didn't spend all day practicing for nothing," I said. "We should get back. Iroh says we have to get moving tomorrow."

Zuko nodded and stood. He put his hand out and helped me stand. I smiled.

"It's best to leave everything here at the top of the mountain. We don't need to bring it with us," I said.

Again, another metaphor. Zuko's eyes widened before slightly smiling and nodding. We walked down the mountain in silence. Zuko looked serious, deep in thought. I untied the ostrich-horse and hopped on. Zuko hopped on behind me.

I led us back to the house at a slower pace. Zuko was quiet the whole way back. We reached the building. I tied the ostrich-horse back to the tree. Rain was still coming down lightly but she was shielded mostly by the thick branches and leaves of the tree. I turned back to Zuko who was a few feet away.

I smiled and went up to him. He seemed to be staring at me.

"Should we go inside now?" I asked.

Quickly, Zuko grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him. I didn't have time to question him when I felt his lips on mine. I remained frozen. Zuko was kissing me! And I liked it! Zuko pulled back looking deep in my eyes. I touched my lips briefly. I smiled. Zuko smiled.

Both of us leaned closer till our lips met again. It was an incredible feeling. Despite my beliefs and the rain, they were soft and warm. Our lips moved in perfect sync as we kissed passionately. Now I could admit it, at least to myself, I was in love with Zuko.

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you loved it as much as I did! Next chapter should be up by Tuesday. Have a great weekend! And please REVIEW! Thanks again. See you all soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A day late I apologize. It's been a crazy weekend. And unfortunately I leave early Friday morning and will be out of town till Tuesday. I'll try to get as much done as possible. I doubt I'll be able to post by tomorrow. If not it'll be on next Wednesday.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar series! It's so tragic!**

 **Thanks to all your reviews and follows. Please Enjoy!**

 **Have Courage and Be Kind**

 **(The Desert)**

We left our camp site right after breakfast. The three of us rode on the ostrich-horse with Zuko steering, Iroh in the back, and me in the middle. Everything was silent as we rode. This gave me time to think about last night.

Iroh came out shortly to see if we were okay, so Zuko and I jumped apart before he could see. We went inside and slept. The two of us haven't been alone since, so we didn't have a chance to talk about it. And it seemed like Zuko was avoiding me. Did he regret kissing me last night?

Maybe he just didn't want Iroh to know. That was understandable, I didn't exactly want Iroh knowing and bugging us about it. Everything would be okay. I was just overreacting and being nervous. I mean I've never really liked anyone before. That was my first kiss, and it was perfect. I smiled just thinking about it.

Today we were making great time. I still had no idea where we were going. We were just always on the move. I hoped that we could find a place to settle down somewhere. But nowhere was safe from the Fire Nation. Would this be our lives from now on till the war ended? Traveling from town to town barely getting by? I guess it wasn't so bad as long as we were together.

Iroh had been complaining since lunch about something terrible he ate. I wondered if he just wanted to get off this animal and rest. I was on the same page. Zuko was determined to make as little stops as possible. I speculated it might had to do with us. Maybe Zuko wasn't ready to talk about it. I guess I could give him time. Not that I wanted to wait long. As corny and pathetic as it sounded, I missed his lips.

The weather was starting to get hotter. Sitting on the ostrich-horse, riding for hours, and being stuck between two men starting to sweat wasn't helping. I kept looking forward, stealing glances at Zuko every once in a while. I sighed.

Suddenly, Iroh started making sounds of "pain". It scared me out of my thoughts. They seemed overdramatic to me, but Zuko pulled on the reigns to slow down.

"Maybe we should make camp," Zuko stated.

"No please," Iroh said with a fake tone. "Don't stop just for me."

Zuko turned around and kept riding. Iroh made even more annoying sounds of fake pain and torment. I couldn't handle it.

"Please let us stop!" I cried out annoyed.

Zuko pulled the reigns to a stop. He jumped down and Iroh and I followed. Iroh groaned as he sat on a rock. I fell to my knees.

"I never knew how much I'd miss the ground until now," I stated.

Then I felt it. I must have looked troubled.

"Four, no five, big animals are approaching fast," I stated.

The ostrich-horse looked over where the trembling of the earth was coming from. Iroh and Zuko looked over in that direction too. Zuko got a defense position.

"What now?" Iroh asked.

Then, we were surrounded by five giant land animals. They might have been rhinos. Fierce looking warriors from the Fire Nation rode on them. Iroh stood up, almost smiling.

"Colonel Mongke!" Iroh exclaimed cheerfully walking next to me behind Zuko. "What a pleasant surprise."

He put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko relaxed. Something told me though that we were still going to fight.

"If you're surprised we're here then the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps," Mongke, most likely the leader, coldly said with a rough voice.

Then he clinked his metal cuffs together. The rest of the men grabbed their weapons out. So we were going to fight.

"You know these guys?" Zuko asked looking over each man.

I did the same. I guess it was like we were picking who to fight.

"Sure," Iroh stated simply. "Colonel Mongke and the Rough Rhinos are legendary. Each one is a different weapon specialist. They are also a very capable singing group."

"Something tells me they aren't here to sing," I stated.

"We're not here to give a concert," Mongke snapped annoyed. "We're here to apprehend fugitives."

I laughed nervously and rubbed my neck.

"What a relief. Technically I'm not a fugitive," I said.

"Fugitives and dual benders," Mongke corrected himself.

Zuko smirked.

"You're in it just as much as we are," Zuko stated.

"Damn, and here I was going to catch a break. I'm still recovering from when your sister shot me. Your nation is really unkind to people you know," I talked back.

Zuko shook his head hiding his smirk.

"Are you complaining? You were fine all day. You're just lazy is what it is," Zuko teased.

"If you two are done flirting, let's get back to the fight!" Mongke interrupted ever so rudely.

I folded my arms and fake pouted.

"These guys are no fun," I whined.

"Would you like some tea first?" Iroh asked. "I'd love some. How about you Kahchi? I make you as a jasmine man. Am I right?"

"You know, I can see it," Zuko stated.

"You can tell what teas people like by looking at them?" I asked. "Impressive."

"Enough stalling!" Mongke nearly exploded. "Round them up!"

"Already? I didn't have time to stretch," I said loosening up my arms.

One of the men with a bogo swung it Iroh. He managed to kick it away from his and wrap around Kachi's rhino leg. Iroh rolled forward to avoid fire and arrows. He slapped Kachi's rhino's behind. The rhino freaked out, running with both men.

Zuko and I both stood waiting for our opponent to strike force. Zuko turned around at the sound of an arrow hurdling towards us. He deflected it and shot back a small, quick flame that broke the string of the guy's bow. The man looked surprised.

Mongke stepped forward on his rhino and shot fire at Iroh who managed to deflect all of the flames. Meanwhile Zuko snuck around the rhino and surprised Mongke. Zuko kicked him off and into a group of trees.

Kachi ran back now off his rhino toward me. The other man was close behind him. They yelled as they held up their weapons. I earth bended the ground and sent them flying to the man with the broken bow. He flew off his rhino and hit the ground with the others.

Iroh quickly jumped on the ostrich-horse's back and took off. Zuko jumped on as the ostrich-horse ran by. Zuko held out his hand and pulled me up as they passed. The last guy started to follow us. He threw a bomb in front of us. Luckily, it was too far ahead and did nothing but create a dark cloud of smoke.

"It's nice to see old friends," Iroh stated looking back behind us.

"Too bad you don't have any old friends that don't want to attack you," Zuko replied also looking back.

"Hmm… old friends that don't want to attack me," Iroh thought out loud.

"Iroh, do you know friends like that?" I asked with as much hope as I could muster.

"I think I know just where we should go," Iroh stated turning back around.

He hit the reigns for the ostrich-horse to go faster. Zuko and I smiled at the good news. Then we realized what we were doing. I blushed and looked away.

The journey was quiet. The land started losing the protection of trees till the mountains became barren. An hour or so later the temperature increased heavily and we found ourselves in a desert. Up ahead were some buildings. They most likely were some sort of pit stop considering it was way too small to be a town.

We tied the ostrich-horse to a post and headed inside the largest building.

"Who are we here to see?" Zuko asked.

"We'll just wait and see," Iroh replied.

We? Didn't Iroh know who we were meeting? His friend or whoever it was? Before entering through the curtain, Iroh and Zuko put on their hats. I assumed it was to hide their faces. Looking around the place looked like a bar of some kind.

Men were everywhere drinking, talking, and even some playing some games. I also noticed that I was the only woman. Most of the men turned to watch us as we entered. The three of us walked up to the counter.

"What can I get for you?" the man asked as he cleaned a cup with a cloth.

"Oooo," Iroh stated moving his hands around one another.

"I'll take a papaya-guava smoothie please," Iroh smiled.

"Water for me," Zuko spoke up.

The bartender nodded, grabbed the two drinks, placed them on the counter, and turned to me.

"And for you miss?" he asked.

"Oh uh, anything I guess," I said quietly.

"Give her the tropical paradise," a man said next to me slamming some change on the counter.

I turned and blinked confused at him.

"Thanks, but you don't have to pay," I said.

He looked somewhat decent compared to the other dirty men in this place.

"I want to. A pretty girl like you should have something just as sweet," he smiled.

I blushed a little and smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

The bartender handed me over a cool looking, blue drink with a pineapple on the side and a fancy looking little umbrella. I took a sip.

"How is it?" the man asked.

"Mmm it's delicious," I said. "Thanks for the recommendation."

The man grabbed the umbrella from my drink. I didn't know what he was going to do until he pushed back my hair on the left and stuck the umbrella in. I didn't fail to notice the lingering touch across my cheek. His hand rested on my shoulder.

"You're welcome. Unfortunately I have business to take care of, but I hope to see you around," the man said before walking out.

I turned to see Iroh with wide eyes and mouth open. Zuko looked pissed. Iroh cleared his throat.

"I'll go find us a table," Iroh said walking off.

I avoided Zuko's eye contact. He stepped closer. He plucked the umbrella from my hair and threw it somewhere on the ground.

"You shouldn't take drinks from strangers," Zuko stated.

"He seemed nice. And I was careful. Besides the bartender made it," I reasoned.

Zuko got even closer and leaned down to take a sip from my drink. I blushed. His face was so close. He looked back at me.

"He was wrong," Zuko whispered. "It's not as sweet as you."

Zuko stepped back as I opened my mouth but no words came out. He walked forward to where Iroh was sitting. I turned in that direction still trying to find words.

"Men," was the only word I managed to say to myself.

I sat down at the table where Iroh and Zuko were.

"No one here is going to help us. These people just look like filthy wanderers," Zuko stated unamused and a little annoyed.

"So do we," Iroh stated smiling.

"He's got a point," I said.

Iroh looked entranced by something behind Zuko.

"Ah this is interesting," Iroh said pointing to a man in the back. "I think we found our friend."

The man was sitting in front of some sort of board.

"You think?" I questioned.

"You brought us here to gamble on Pai Shao?" Zuko asked irritated.

"I know you love the game, but we're kind of looking for help," I added.

"I don't think this is a gamble," Iroh stated standing up. "And he might be just the help we're looking for."

Zuko and I followed Iroh over to the table.

"May I have this game?" Iroh asked.

The man looked up.

"The guest has the first move," the man stated gesturing to the board.

Iroh picked a piece, sat down, and placed it on the board.

"I see you favor the white lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways," the man said before bowing.

"Those who do can always find a friend," Iroh stated returning the bow.

"Then let us play," the man concluded.

"They lost me," I whispered to Zuko.

The two went back and forth placing tiles on the board. They weren't even looking at each other's placement. Zuko sat down in a stool. I followed. I tried to follow along. They stopped when they created a giant white lotus made from tiles.

"A giant white lotus?" I asked aloud.

"Welcome brother, the white lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets," the man stated.

"What are you old gasbags talking about?" Zuko asked clearly confused and peeved.

"I always tried to tell you that Pai Shao is more than just a game," Iroh stated mysteriously.

He rolled a tile over his knuckles. I was stunned. Somehow this man was going to help us. Because Iroh was part of a club or something? A secret society? How was he going to help us at all?

Just then two men came walking over. The first looked angry and stomped heavily towards us. His hair was down and he looked pretty dusty. The second man was much shorter. He held his arms folded together and walked gracefully. He looked more proper and fancy.

"It's over!" the first man shouted. "You three fugitives are coming with me."

I folded my arms annoyed.

"That's the second time today someone has called me a fugitive. I think hanging out with you two is giving me a bad reputation," I said.

The man stood from the table and walked between us and the two men. He faced and pointed at us.

"I knew it. You three are wanted criminals with giant bounties on your heads," the man stated.

"I thought we came here to find friends that won't try to attack us," I stated.

"I thought you said he would help," Zuko turned to Iroh lowering his voice angrily.

Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder to calm him down.

"He is. Watch," Iroh stated.

The man turned to the other two.

"You think you're going to capture them and collect all that gold," the man stated unnecessarily loud.

It got everyone's attention. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to us. A few of them repeated "gold" and smiled mischievously. Instead of trying to take us, everyone surrounded the two men.

"Maybe we shouldn't," the proper man suggested.

The dirty, angry man smiled and went to step forward. Someone had jumped in front of him, blocking his path. They began to fight. I had stood but stayed in a trance watching them. A pull from my hand broke it. Zuko was leading me out of the bar. The four of us slipped out unnoticed grabbing our bags attached to our ostrich-horse.

We ran all the way to some other buildings I hadn't seen before. The place was starting to look more like a small village. We stopped at a large store. The man unlocked the door. Zuko and I noticed our intertwined hands. I immediately let go trying to contain my blush.

The man held out the door for us and looked around as we entered to make sure no one followed. It was a flower shop. The man closed the door and bowed lightly.

"It's such an honor to welcome such a high rank member of the Order of the White Lotus. Being a grand master you must know so many secrets," the man said continuing to walk further in the shop.

"The Order of the White Lotus?" I asked Zuko.

He shrugged in response. Iroh smiled. Zuko folded his arms.

"Now that you've played Pai Shao are you going to do some floral arranging, or is someone in this club gonna offer some real help," Zuko stated irritated.

We came to another door.

"You must forgive my nephew. He is not an initiate has little appreciation for the cryptic arts," Iroh explained to the man.

"Maybe because we're both confused," I added.

The man knocked on the door lightly. A peek hole opened.

"Who knocks at the guarded gate?" the man on the other side asked.

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries," Iroh replied.

The door opened. Iroh and the man walked inside. Zuko and I went to follow but the door was slammed. Zuko scowled. Iroh opened the peek hole.

"I'm afraid it's members only. Wait out here," Iroh apologized then shut the hole.

Zuko folded his arms and sighed. He leaned over and smelt a plant that was on a table. I smiled. Then my smile dropped. I realized this was the first time Zuko and I had been alone since we kissed. Was I already sweating? Why was my heart beating so fast? It was all I could hear.

Would he speak first and would I have to? How do you even start this conversation? Come on Mikaila, just do it. The longer you wait, the more awkward it will get. You really like Zuko, just tell him. I took a deep breath.

"Zuko, I–" I began.

"I'm sorry," Zuko interrupted.

It seemed Zuko didn't hear me.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"About last night," Zuko stated finally looking at me. "I didn't mean for it to go that far. It's just with all that happened and then… I don't know, I'm just sorry."

I stopped breathing. Does that mean he regretted it? He didn't feel the same way as I did. Last night it seemed like he really liked me. Maybe he loved me. I guess it meant nothing at all. I should have seen it coming.

I didn't know how to respond, but after a few moments and I didn't say anything, Zuko looked at me crossing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Did it mean anything to you?" Zuko asked.

YES! HELL YES!

"Like you said, probably just caught up in the moment," I said looking away.

I could feel the tears forming and I didn't want Zuko to see them. He would think I'm such a big idiot for falling for him. I desperately wanted to change the subject but my throat was so closed I didn't know if words would come out.

"W-What… what do you think they're talking about?" I choked out the words.

Zuko sighed.

"No idea. They're supposed to be helping us. I'm not sure what a bunch of florists are going to do for us," Zuko said.

"Probably better than nothing. But I'm not sure what they could really do. It seems no matter where we go trouble follows us. It would be nice to stay somewhere safe," I stated.

"There's nowhere we could be and remain safe," Zuko stated.

That wasn't true.

"I lived in the only safe place in the world. I don't know what's worse. Living in a place safe from danger, away from any adventure, and completely alone, or running from the Fire Nation knowing if they catch me they'll do anything to find my home," I said.

It was silent for a few moments.

"Do you regret leaving?" Zuko asked.

To be honest, that was a harder question than it seemed. At first, I would say I'd never regret it, but after everything that's happened. I didn't know. This isn't the adventure I wanted.

"The world is different than I thought. I wanted adventure, I guess that's what I got. It's made me feel things I've never felt before," I answered.

"Like what?" Zuko asked.

"Freedom, my home was like a prison. Fear, I've never been scared of endangering my home and what might happen. Lo– longing to be safe," I explained.

"Sounds bad to me," Zuko stated.

"And joy, I've never been happier in my life," I smiled weakly.

Zuko stared at me with slightly bigger eyes.

Love, with a guy who was also my best friend. Brokenness, when the one you want regrets one of the best moments of your life.

It was quiet again. And for that I was thankful. My desire for talking had run out. I wanted to cry but with Zuko standing right there. I could settle for closing my eyes and pretending it never happened.

I sat down and leaned against the wall. Pulling up my knees, I buried my face in my arms. Zuko made some noise and I noticed he sat against the wall on the other side of the door. He sat with his legs out and staring into space.

 **ZUKO POV**

Usually I liked silence. I welcomed it with open arms. Right now, the silence was slowly killing me. _'I didn't mean for it to go that far. It's just with all that happened and then… I don't know, I'm just sorry.'_ What kind of lame-ass statement was that?! It wasn't even true! This was the first time we've been alone since we kissed.

I wanted to say how I enjoyed it. I wanted to say how I wished that I could kiss her again. I wanted to say that kissing her was like electricity, the good kind. But I've never been the romantic type. I at least tried to say that it was good, but when I looked into her eyes I said I regretted it!

I'm such an idiot! Why would I say that? I'm a coward I guess. I was mostly sure that I wanted to be with Mikaila. I didn't know the kind of life we could have together out here. I didn't even know if she wanted to be with me. I mean she did agree that it was a mistake. Did she really not feel the same way? I thought she did.

The way she looked though when I told her. She looked sort of crushed. Was she disappointed by my lie? Damn. I hated feelings and emotions. They were a pain! Why couldn't I just know what I wanted?

Maybe I shouldn't worry about it. Mikaila was going to travel the world then probably go home. I wouldn't be welcomed there as ex-prince of the Fire Nation. Besides, I had to fight Azula before I thought about anything else. I needed to focus on training and getting perfect. I had to beat Azula no matter what.

Mikaila shifted and raised her head. She looked straight ahead.

"While we're here I want to look at the plants… earth bender and all," Mikaila stated before standing.

She never looked at me. I wanted to say something, but of course for some reason I didn't. Mikaila went over some flowers on the shelf. She seemed to stare at them for an eternity before moving to the next one. It seemed odd.

I stood and watched her as she approached the next one. It was one of the most beautiful flowers in the shop. You know… if I cared. She leaned forward and smelled it. Mikaila smiled weakly. I couldn't help but smile weakly too. I'm not sure how but the scene was so peaceful that I was sucked into sleep.

The door creaked up. I got into a defensive stance.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Is the club meeting over?"

I noticed Mikaila walk from the other corner of the shop. Her eyes had a hint of red and glossiness to them. Had she been crying? How come it didn't wake me up? What would she be crying about? Maybe her home.

Uncle walked out of the room followed by the man we met at the bar. He closed the door after him. I relaxed my stance.

"Everything is taken care of," Uncle said exchanging bows with the man. "We're heading to Ba Sing Se."

"The great Earth Kingdom?" Mikaila asked.

"Ba Sing Se?" I asked dramatically. "Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capital?"

Wouldn't that be the last place to go?

"The city is filled with refuges. No one will notice three more," the man explained.

Uncle turned to me.

"We can hide in plain sight there. And it's the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation. Even I couldn't break through to the city," Uncle stated smiling.

"I say we go," Mikaila spoke up. "It's not like we have a better choice."

A man entered through the front door. A bell chimed.

"I've got the passports for our guests," the man announced. "But there are two men out on the street looking for them."

The man shut the door and pointed behind him. Great. It was probably the two thugs from the bar who recognized us. Looking through the peephole my suspicions were confirmed.

"How are the three of us going to get out of here with them outside?" I asked.

"Eventually they'll come knocking on this door," Iroh said.

"If only we had disguises," Mikaila said.

Something about her was off. I couldn't think of what it was.

"Disguises huh?" the man asked walking over to the side of the shop.

He rolled a cart with two giant flower pots on it. I lifted an eyebrow. What was this man thinking? The man pulled the top off. It was hollow inside.

"We use them to move contraband," the man explained.

This could work.

"Alright. I'll take the backpacks with me in one. Zuko and Mikaila, you share the second pot," Uncle smiled.

Mikaila stiffened.

"Uh… do we have to do it like that?" Mikaila asked.

"We don't have time to argue. Just get in," the man stated.

Uncle got into the first flower pot and the bags were stuffed in with him. I climbed into the second. Mikaila hesitated before climbing in as well. Our faces were inches apart and our bodies were so intertwined. The man placed the top on and it was completely dark.

The air became thinner and more awkward. I heard the door opened and we began moving. Besides the cart moving across the sand, the only sound I could hear was her breathing. It was giving me bad thoughts. Thoughts of leaning forward and kissing her. I could blame it on a bump or something.

No. That wouldn't be right. She'd probably punch me. If she didn't like me I couldn't force anything on her.

We rode for a few more minutes. Neither of us said anything. I didn't know what to say. Why was everything so weird between us now? Was it because I kissed her? I didn't want things to be awkward. She's my closest friend and I didn't want to mess that up.

A bump in the road made Mikaila fly forward into me. I felt her breath next to my ear. I had to swallow to contain myself. The bump caused the top to move slightly, so a small amount of light peeked through. Mikaila backed away painfully slow.

"Sorry," she apologized.

Not that she needed to. The cart came to a sudden stop. She moved again suddenly but this time her lips hit mine. I swear my heart leaped out of my chest. She pulled back a little red. The lid was removed and the man stood above.

"Sorry, hope that didn't cause any damage. You can come out of the cart now," the main apologized.

Mikaila quickly exited the cart. I got out and stretched my back a little. Uncle had our three bags. He handed Mikaila hers. Then handed me mine.

"Head that direction. There will be a lake and a secret ferry. It'll take you to Ba Sing Se. You should reach there by morning," the man stated.

Mikaila smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

Uncle bowed again.

"Thanks again my friend for all your help," Uncle stated.

The man bowed. He took the cart of flower pots and headed back to town. Uncle put his bag on his back.

"Well, we're almost there. We should get going," Uncle stating.

Mikaila sighed.

"Great. Walking. Like we haven't done enough of that," Mikaila complained.

"But once we're in Ba Sing Se they'll be no more need," Uncle explained.

The three of us began walking. This was going to be our life now wasn't it? I didn't want it. It wasn't who I was. I looked over at Mikaila. But maybe if it was, I could tell Mikaila how I truly felt. Something told me Ba Sing Se was going to be really great… and then completely terrible.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Those of you sad Zuko and Mikaila aren't officially together yet, don't worry. Zuko doesn't seem the type to just jump in a real relationship. I have to build it a little more. Anyway, remember next Wednesday if not tomorrow. Thanks! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A Life** **Worth** **Living**

 **I'm back from my trip! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Own Avatar I do not.**

 **Enjoy and review!**

 **The Only Predictable Thing About Life is it's Unpredictability**

 **(The Serpent's Pass)**

It took us a whole night of walking with a few breaks to reach the lake. Once there it was easy to find the entrance to the ferry ride. Earth benders moved parts of the mountain into a tunnel and then a hollow place in the mountain. Ferries were docked with hundreds of refugees waiting around.

Before we could get on, we had to receive a ticket. The three of us stood in line waiting to buy the tickets. Most of the trip had been silent. Iroh did most of the talking. He didn't seem to notice Zuko and my lack of responses.

"So what do we do once we get there?" I asked.

Iroh smiled. Probably excited by real conversation.

"We should find a place to stay. Then get some jobs," Iroh said. "Real jobs that we can stay at this time."

I nodded.

"Next!" the woman giving out tickets called.

Iroh handed her our passports.

"Mushi, Junior, and Kai," the woman stated looking between us and the passports.

"My name is Lee," Zuko corrected folding his arms.

He must really hate being called Junior. I wanted to laugh. The woman glared at Zuko.

"Are you correcting me?" the woman asked threatening.

Zuko looked a hint or worry. Iroh was at a loss for words.

"No maim, not you. You had it right. He just really hates his name. Trying to change it to Lee," I explained.

The woman pondered my thoughts before stamping three tickets. Iroh paid the little amount of coins. She handed us our tickets.

"Next!" the woman shouted.

We moved out of the way and to the side. Iroh examined the tickets.

"It says here we're on the next ferry! Let's get going," Iroh announced.

The three of us waiting in a crowd for a few minutes before everyone was boarded. We took our stuff to the deck at the front near a rail. Ten minutes later we left the dock and headed across the lake.

The sun was halfway up the sky. The water shimmered under its rays.

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. Just a couple of announcements. Please enjoy your stay on the main deck and only go where you're instructed. Thank you. We should be arriving at Ba Sing Se in the morning," a voice announced over an intercom.

I looked across the lake, feeling the ocean spray hit my face every once in a while. It felt oddly good to be back on a boat. Though it mostly had to do with being on water.

I wondered where I'd be if the storm hadn't come. If Iroh and Zuko didn't take me aboard their ship. Would I have traveled here? Could we have met? Not likely. I smiled as I leaned my arms against the rails.

Iroh stood next to me by the rail. Zuko was on my other side.

"Who would have thought after all these years I'd return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace… as a tourist," Iroh stated.

He grabbed a straw hat and put it on with the biggest smile imaginable. When Iroh saw that in the shop, he just had to get it.

"Look around, we're not tourist. We're refugees," Zuko stated.

He picked up a bowl of food he took from the free food table. Honestly it looked too gross to eat. Maybe I could go a day without food. Zuko spit out his food.

"Ugh, I'm sick of eating rotten food, sleeping in the dirt. I'm tired of living like this," Zuko stated almost defeated.

He crouched his upper body on the rail.

"I know what you mean," I said.

"Aren't we all?" a voice asked behind us.

We turned to see a guy our age leaning against a post. He had a straw in between his teeth. He smiled.

"My name's Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters, Smellerbee and Longshot," the guy stated.

He stepped forward with two other people. One was a girl, the other a boy. They looked to be the same age, maybe a little younger.

"Hey," Smellerbee stated.

"Hello," Zuko said before turning back around.

I continued to face them. I had to admit Jet was kind of cute, didn't seem like my type (because Zuko is), but doesn't mean I can't find him cute. Jet smiled again at me.

"Hey, I don't think I caught your name," Jet said.

He took the few steps to stand in front of me. Zuko turned his head slightly to watch our interaction.

"Hi, my name's Kai," I responded.

Jet held his hand out. I assumed he wanted to shake it so I took his hand. Instead he turned the back of my hand up and brought it to his lips. I felt my cheeks go warm. Jet kissed my hand softly then lowered it a little.

"Kai, what a beautiful name," Jet complimented.

"Thanks," I smiled brightly.

"You're welcome," Jet smiled back.

"Was there something you were going to say?" Zuko asked now facing us.

His arms were crossed and he was glaring at Jet. How come? I noticed Jet was still holding my hand. I blushed and slowly pulled it out of his grip.

"Here's the deal. I hear the captain is eating like a king while we refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair does it?" Jet stated.

"No it doesn't," I said folding my arms in thought.

It really didn't seem fair. If these people were trying to help us, why not feed us good quality food? Who knows the last good meal these people had.

"What sort of king is he eating like?" Iroh asked.

I rose my eyebrow in question. How many types of ways were there to compare?

"The fat, happy kind," Jet replied.

Iroh opened his mouth and started drooling. I giggled lightly.

"You want to help us liberate some food?" Jet asked.

Zuko stared at his bowl of disgusting food. He threw the bowl into the lake and turned.

"I'm in," Zuko agreed.

Jet smiled and turned to me.

"And you?" Jet asked.

I thought about it. It wasn't nice to steal but people needed that food.

"Okay, but only enough to feed the people," I reasoned.

Jet nodded.

"Of course. Meet us over there just after sundown," Jet pointed to a post further down the ship.

We nodded. Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot turned and started to walk away.

"Oh and Kai," Jet said stopping. "I hope to see you before then."

He smiled, bowed his head, and kept walking. I smiled and waved. I turned to see Zuko glaring at me.

"What?" I asked.

Zuko didn't move.

"I need air," Zuko stated walking away.

I rose an eyebrow. He needed air? More than he was getting outside? I shook my head.

"I'm going to walk around," I told Iroh.

He nodded. Heading in the other direction, I walked by several families. Most were sitting against something or standing at the rails. They were nearly all smiling. Probably the fact that they would finally be safe in Ba Sing Se.

I wondered what it would be like. I've never been to a city. All the places we passed were small towns. I made my way to the back of the boat. Overlooking the water, I could see where we took off from in the distance.

Fish jumped from the sea. I took a deep breath. I should start planning what my next steps will be. As much as Ba Sing Se was safe, did I want to spend forever there? Surely not. I guess I could wait till the war was over. Then I could travel.

In all honesty though, there wasn't much I hadn't already seen. I wanted to see all the different nations. I've been to the North Pole, maybe I could visit the south. I've seen many Earth Kingdoms already. Air temples would be cool to see. But I've heard you can't get to them with a flying bison. Though that does raise the question how the Fire Nation was able to eliminate them.

When would I go back home? I wasn't in so much a rush to go back to that place except I did miss my family. And when the war ended I would want them to know, so everyone could see the world. We wouldn't have to live on that island anymore.

What would I do? I had to earn money somehow. After the war ends and I go home, where do I go from there? It seemed like I was always asking these questions. And no matter how many times I asked them, I never seemed to come up with an answer. I thought I knew what I wanted, I wanted a life with Zuko. Or at least to see where it goes.

But I guess that's not what he wants. When the war ends he'll go back to the Fire Nation anyway. Even if he's not the Crown Prince right now, the Fire Nation will need a leader once the Fire Lord is out of the picture. And who better than Zuko? I suppose there was Iroh, but he even admitted to not craving that life style. He was easy going and relaxed. What he loved doing in life consisted of drinking tea and playing Pai Shao.

I took a deep breath. One step at a time. For now I should concentrate on life in Ba Sing Se. Like Iroh said, we need an apartment and jobs. Life would be simple and perhaps boring here but we would get by.

Footsteps walked closer until someone was at the rail beside me. I knew it wasn't Zuko. Turning my head I saw Jet twisting his straw piece in his mouth. Then he stopped and smiled.

"Mentally preparing for tonight?" Jet asked.

"More like for life in Ba Sing Se," I said.

"It beats running and hiding out here," Jet stated.

I turned sideways so I was facing Jet more.

"You don't seem like the type to run and hide," I said.

Jet smiled.

"I guess you're right. I fought back," Jet said.

"You fought back against the Fire Nation?" I asked.

"Yeah. We took out a lot of them, the Freedom Fighter and me. We're just a bunch of kids without a home or family. We did a lot of great work but…" Jet admitted.

"But what?" I asked curiously.

"It got out of hand. Eventually the innocent started getting hurt. I knew we had to stop. We were broke apart and went our separate ways. I'm just looking for a fresh start here," Jet confessed.

I nodded.

"The Fire Nation attacked my village. They were ordered to kill us all. Some managed to escape. But now I've been separated from everyone else. I've been with Mushi and Lee for a couple months," I explained.

It was sort of the truth. Sort of. Jet nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear. Do you think your family is in Ba Sing Se?" Jet asked.

I shook my head.

"I doubt it. They preferred seclusion to being here. I don't really know where they are," I said.

Which was kind of true. I didn't know where my island was that well. I just knew the whereabouts and surrounding islands.

"Well. I should get some things done before tonight. I'll see you then Kai," Jet announced his departure.

"Alright. See you later Jet," I said.

Jet picked up my hand and kissed the back of it. Then he walked away towards the front of the ship. I smiled. I went to the front slowly on the other side. I wasn't in all that big of a hurry to get back to Zuko. Ever since he basically rejected me, I've been kind of mad at him.

It was a little immature but I didn't really care. Zuko was just being an idiot is what it was. He kissed me then rejected me! Whatever. I'll get over him. I made my way back to Iroh close to sunset. Zuko was a little ways down the railing.

"How was your little excursion?" Iroh asked.

"Fine. Just mostly walked around and thought. Jet and I did talk a little though," I responded.

"Ah how was that? He's a nice looking man," Iroh smiled suggestively.

I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. I do hope we see him at Ba Sing Se. I hear it's a big city though," I added.

"I'm sure you will. I think it's about time you get a nice boyfriend," Iroh stated winking his eye.

I laughed.

"We'll see Iroh," I said.

"Why don't you call me Uncle?" Iroh asked.

I thought about it.

"Because I had an uncle. He was the best. I hate to admit but I was closer to him than my real father. He died some years ago. It's just we were close and I care about him ever so deeply. No offense. Calling you uncle is strange," I explained.

"None taken dare. Iroh just makes me seem like a stranger," Iroh said.

"A stranger? Calling you by your name?" I asked.

Iroh chuckled.

"Good point," Iroh stated.

The sun was beginning to set.

"I better go. See you soon," I said heading over to the meeting spot.

I waited by the post overlooking the sea. Finding myself to be very bored, I crossed my arms and leaned against the post sighing. All this sitting around was bad; it left nothing but the mind to think. I was tired of thinking for today.

Zuko hardly made a sound when he walked over, but somehow I knew it was him. It was hard being around him. I was mad at him, for what, not liking me? What am I a child? Any reasonable person would get over it, but I was being stubborn. I couldn't have been making all of it up. He had to like me. Didn't he?

Here I was thinking again! Zuko stopped next to me finding himself in the same position as me. Neither one of us said anything at first. I took a deep breath. Now was not the time to be worrying about feelings. We were about to steal food. More importantly, we were close to the city where we would live for now.

"It's sort of crazy to be doing this," I finally spoke up.

"If you can't handle it you could have stayed back," Zuko said sounding like his old annoying self.

Oh someone was in a mood. I rolled my eyes.

"I just rather not get caught. I'd actually like to stay somewhere where we're not constantly on the run," I replied a little bitterly.

"This town will be like a cage. I know you'll hate it. You like traveling around," Zuko stated.

He had a point… but I couldn't let him know that! I was mad at him. Screw ignoring my feelings right now! I turned and gave Zuko the nastiest glare.

"You don't know what I want," I stated coldly.

Zuko stiffened. Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot walked towards us from the other direction. I moved back to my crossed arm position as if nothing happened.

"You two ready?" Jet asked.

"Yes. Let's do this," I said.

Zuko didn't say anything so I assumed he nodded. Jet smiled.

"Good. Most people will head downstairs to sleep. There will be some guards out so we need a great strategy," Jet said.

"I'm assuming you have one," I stated.

Jet took the hay out of his mouth and smiled mischievously.

"I always do," Jet said.

Jet explained everything we had to do. Longshot took his position near the front of the boat. Smellerbee and I watched the guards for a few minutes memorizing their patterns. We met Jet and Zuko at the base of the stairs. In perfect formation, the four of us soundlessly made our way up the stairs right behind a guard. We turned left out of his eyesight.

We looked into the kitchen windows, they were on, illuminating all of the delicious looking food. Zuko, Jet, and I hugged the wall moving around the corner. Zuko gave the all clear and we ran to the door. Smellerbee kept watch outside.

Jet used the other end of hooks to stick in the door and open it. The three of us ran inside. Food was everywhere! Quickly, the three of us grabbed what we could and stuffed them into our sacks.

"Guard's coming!" Smellerbee warned us just loud enough for us to hear.

We run outside to the edge of the railing. Longshot aimed his bow and arrow and shot the railing. His arrow had a rope attached to it. We tied the bags and they slid down. The four of us followed. As soon as we were all on the ground Longshot would tug the arrow off and we'd hide under the above deck.

However I tripped forward at the last second. Jet turned and caught me. I nearly gasped but luckily his hand covered my mouth. He pulled me under the balcony quickly. Fortunately we weren't caught. Jet released me.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"No worries. I didn't mind," Jet smiled.

Zuko glared at me. I glared right back. Then we all left to down below. Most of the people couldn't sleep. They made their way back up to main deck. Everyone grabbed something to sit on. Zuko, Smellerbee, Longshot, Jet, and I started passing out the food. Then Jet insisted on finishing the rest while we sat down. Iroh joined our group.

"So, Smellerbee is an unusual name for a young man," Iroh stated.

My jaw dropped. Iroh thought Smellerbee was a…

"Maybe it's because I'm not a man, I'm a girl!" Smellerbee lashed out.

She stood quickly and left.

"Oh, now I see. It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl!" Iroh shouted trying to dig himself out of the hole he created.

I shook my head. Longshot stood and went after Smellerbee. Jet finished serving food and sat down next to me.

"From what I heard, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall," Jet said sincerely.

"It is a magnificent sight," Iroh said slightly nodding.

"So you've been there before?" Jet asked.

"Once," Iroh said looking sad and shrugging. "When I was a different man."

Jet turned away and seemed to look me in the eyes.

"I've done some things I'm not proud of. But that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se. For a new beginning, a second chance," Jet admitted.

He looked the other way, seeming to reminisce about his past.

"That's very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances," Iroh said.

Iroh looked to Zuko. Zuko looked back. Weren't they being too obvious? Jet didn't say a thing. Sometime later everyone dispersed. It became foggy and most people went back below deck. We were approaching the wall.

Zuko hadn't spoken much since everyone was sitting down talking about second chances. He stood at the front of the boat looking out. I sat against the railing some feet down. I wondered what he was thinking about.

 **ZUKO POV  
**

Second chances. Is this what it was for us? For me? A second chance at what? Life? I had a pretty good life before. Sure there was some rough patches, really rough patches, but I was crown prince to the Fire Nation. At least things were looking up for the future.

Now I was a fugitive to my own country. Running from my sister who I admit was too intimating to fight most of the time. I guess she would become the next Fire Lord. Did I believe the Avatar could stop my father? I didn't know. He was a powerful bender, but so is my father.

Right now, I think if the two were to fight my father would win. So maybe in time the Avatar would get even stronger and defeat my father. Who becomes Fire Lord then? Surely our family would be removed from the throne unless I did something about it.

Why was I talking about the Avatar defeating my father? I was supposed to be capturing him. That path kind of closed up though. Without any supplies or anything, tracking the Avatar would be impossible. I didn't know if I could take the Avatar _and_ his friends down by myself. So now what? This is my life? Living at the bottom of the social status as a refugee. At least for now I think I could deal with it. But at some point I'd get annoyed by it.

I heard a small sigh to my left. Without looking I knew it was Mikaila who was leaning against the railing. I looked over at the corner of my eye. Her eyes were closed and her knees were pulled up. The small breeze blew her hair lightly. There was a faint smile on her lips. I stared at her lips. They looked as good as I remembered. I wondered if they tasted just as good.

I shook my head slightly. I couldn't. Did I really want that? Did I really like Mikaila or was it because we were together so much. I mean I haven't exactly encountered any other girls. If I became Fire Lord I could never marry her. We would lead to that on this path wouldn't we? I didn't plan on living this fugitive life forever. I'd do almost anything to get out of it.

I'd have to ignore Mikaila and what I– feel for her. If it was nothing then getting over her would be no big deal. I sighed. Right now I knew it would be hard. I wanted more than anything to kiss her again.

Footsteps behind me approached. They seemed to be from a man. Not Uncle's that's for sure. Maybe Jet? I didn't know who else would walk up to me. I kept my calm stature. The footsteps stopped.

"You know," Jet began. "As soon as I saw your scar I knew exactly who you were."

I must have stiffened as I opened my eyes. He knew I was Zuko? The ex-crown prince of the Fire Nation? This isn't good.

"You're an outcast like me," Jet said now standing next to me.

I relaxed.

"And us outcasts have to stick together. We have to watch each other's backs. Because no one else will," Jet stated.

Jet had this way with words. I knew what he meant and how he felt.

"I've realized lately that being on your own isn't always the best path," I admitted.

Which I believed a hundred percent. On my journey by myself I missed the company of others. Especially Uncle and Mikaila. I lived traveling with them. Everything seemed to be easier when they were around. I wasn't lonely. Something I've felt ever since I lost my mother.

The wall was just up ahead. Neither of us said anything for a while as we looked at the massive wall. Mikaila stood to her feet from where she was and also looked. Jet turned to Mikala and took her hand.

"I'll be back later," Jet said kissing her hand again.

That made me extremely mad for some reason. He shouldn't kiss or even touch Mikaila. I couldn't tell if Mikaila liked Jet doing it. It didn't matter. He's not allowed!

Then Jet left. Looking over at Mikaila she stared at the wall. I didn't know if anything could rip her gaze from it.

"Attention passengers. We're about to dock. Please head up to the main deck and prepare for arrival," the captain spoke over an intercom.

Everyone from down below saw the last bits of the wall before we headed into another secret cave. There was another ship about to leave so we had to wait before docking. We were finally in Ba Sing Se. I had to admit that I was curious what the city looked like. Any fire bender would kill to get into the city, and here Uncle and I were.

Uncle and Mikaila stood next to me.

"Here we are. Isn't it exciting?" Uncle asked.

Mikaila semi-smiled.

"I'll say I'm happy to be somewhere safe. I think this will be good for us," Mikaila stated.

"Where should we start? I'd love to look around town," Uncle said rubbing his hands.

"We should probably do some other things first. Find an apartment and get jobs. We need to do that as soon as possible," Mikaila argued.

"Yeah that's right. I'll look for jobs, why don't Zuko and you look for a place to stay," Uncle stated. "Something simple for now."

Mikaila's demeanor changed. She folded her arms and looked away. Only nodding in response.

"Alright uncle. We can do that," I said.

Our ship finally docked. The crew did the last few steps while we waited. This is it. Once off we'd check in and ride a train into town. So many things have changed recently, and this time was no different. Today everything would change again. I'm tired of change. I just need one thing in my life to always stay the same and be there.

I looked over at Mikaila who watched the port with amazement. I think I have that person in my life. I just don't want to admit it to myself. Just go for it. Go after what you want. Just go for it. Just go for it. Just go for it! Just–

 **A LAME ending I know but I didn't know how to end this chapter. Anyway, school starts up in less than 3 weeks. My goal is to finish the earth part (season 2) before then. I think it'll be close. Hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it's not the best.**

 **Those of you frustrated with Zuko and why he won't get together with Mikaila already, don't worry I have a plan. Just be a little more patient. I'm excited. So please encourage me and right a review!**

 **Next chapter will be posted within a few days. I'm hoping for Friday.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A Life** **Worth** **Living**

 **Sorry this is like two days late lol. I had unexpected plans come up. It's a little longer because I combined two episodes, but it couldn't be helped otherwise you would have two very short chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, no matter how much I dream I do.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Always let your Conscious be your Guide**

 **(The Drill- City of Walls and Secrets)**

Slowly we made our departure off the boat. There were security directing us to these stands. We had to stand in line again, show our tickets and passports, then we would be welcomed into the city. I grew more anticipation as we waited. For some odd reason, I was very excited about seeing Ba Sing Se.

Zuko and I were being quiet as usual. I didn't like this awkwardness between us. Even if Zuko did start it, I wasn't exactly helping. I liked how things were between us, before we kissed as well. We had a good friendship going. This shouldn't mess it all up.

I reasoned that I should be the bigger person and let it go. We would be living in tight quarters now and would only have each other in this town. I needed to stop being so prideful and stubborn. I sighed.

Iroh rummaged through his bag and pulled out our tickets and passports. He smiled and handed us our own. We were reaching the front.

"What do you think living here will be like?" I asked Iroh.

Iroh smiled wider.

"I think it will be very harmonious. We may have to struggle in the beginning to make ends meet and it may not be much ever, but I think we will like being here. I know I will," Iroh responded.

I nodded and turned to Zuko.

"And you?" I asked.

Zuko looked surprised that I even addressed him. He cleared his throat.

"Impermanent and short-lived I hope. There isn't much to living here," Zuko answered. "What do you think?"

I must have looked surprised that he asked me.

"I think it will have its ups and downs. I want to make the very best of it," I said.

Zuko nodded.

"Next!" the woman called.

It was close to how the other ticket lady called people. We all handed her our stuff before she examined them each.

"So Mr. Lee, Ms. Kai, and umm Mr. Mushy is it?" the woman said.

"It's pronounced Mushi," Iroh corrected raising his finger.

The woman didn't look happy.

"You telling me how to do my job?" the woman asked angry.

Oh Iroh. Did we learn nothing from last time and correcting people on names?

"Uh no, no," Iroh replied stepping up to the counter. "But may I just say you're like a flower in bloom. Your beauty is intoxicating."

She actually smiled.

"Mmm you're pretty easy on the eyes yourself handsome. Raorr!" the woman replied winking and giving a flirtatious growl.

Iroh smiled. Zuko looked disgusted. I felt sick.

"I think I'm going to hurl," I whispered to Zuko.

"He's my uncle. Imagine how I feel," Zuko whispered back.

I giggled quietly.

"Watch out, you might get a new aunt soon," I said trying to hold in my laughter.

Zuko looked less amused.

"Why do you think of such terrible things?" Zuko asked.

"Welcome to Ba Sing Se," the woman said stamping our stuff.

Iroh turned around with the papers smiling. Zuko rubbed his forehead. He yanked the stuff from Iroh's hands.

"I'm going to forget I saw that," Zuko said and walked forward.

"Same here," I said walking up as well.

We walked somewhat in a line towards the train. I couldn't help but admire Zuko from behind. Damn his attractiveness. The train wasn't there when we arrived. We decided to sit and wait. Zuko sat in the middle of Iroh and me. Everyone oddly sat with crossed arms.

The three of us were a little tired. We hadn't slept much in the past two nights. I was nearly at my breaking point. Once we found a place to stay I was going to sleep for weeks. I'll sleep on the floor if I have to.

Jet came and sat on my other side. He leaned over to talk to Zuko and me. He was very close.

"So, you guys got plans once you're inside the city?" Jet asked also crossing his arms.

"Find an apartment and jobs. The basics really," I answered.

"I hope we see each other a lot," Jet smiled.

"Uh yeah. I'm sure we'll see plenty of each other," I replied.

"Get your hot tea here. Finest tea in Ba Sing Se," a vendor called.

He was pushing a small cart. Iroh waved his hand.

"Oh! Jasmine please!" Iroh called stopping the man.

The man wheeled over to us and handed Iroh a small cup. He grabbed one of the tea kettles and poured Iroh some tea. Then he went away.

Iroh smiled before taking a sip of his tea. He gagged and spit it out. He seemed angry, angry as Iroh could get really.

"Coldest tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it," Iroh said annoyed.

He turned to us to vent his irritation.

"What a disgrace," Iroh complained.

I tried not to laugh.

"Hey, can I talk to you two for a second?" Jet asked Zuko and me.

He stood up and walked a few feet away. Out of Iroh's range of hearing. Zuko sighed but followed. I joined them as well.

"You two and I have a much better chance of making it in this city if we stick together," Jet stated putting his hands on his hips. "Want to join the Freedom Fighters?"

"Thanks but I don't think you want me in your gang," Zuko said.

"Come on but we made a great team looting that captain's food. Think of all the good we could do for these refugees," Jet tried to persuade us.

"You want us to steal more?" I asked.

Zuko turned away.

"I said no," Zuko said more forcefully.

"Have it your way," Jet said and turned to me. "What about you?"

I noticed that Zuko stiffened and stopped in his tracks. His head turned slightly our way.

It would be nice to have friends in the city, but having Jet as a friend didn't seem like a good idea. Sure he was smart and compassionate about helping the needy, but he didn't always go about it the right way. Besides, he was VERY anti Fire Nation. If he found out about Zuko and Iroh, we would be in trouble.

If Zuko wasn't going to join I really shouldn't either. The three of us needed to stick together. It's just been us for a while and I liked it that way. Our new life was about to start and we needed to get certain things done. Jet didn't seem to be on the same path.

"It sounds fun, but I have to decline as well. I need to stick together with them. But I'm sure I'll still see you around," I said.

Jet nodded.

"I understand," Jet said.

I walked back to where Iroh was sitting. Zuko only continued walking when I caught up to him. He looked more relaxed. Looking at Iroh, he was back to drinking his steaming tea. Wait… his steaming tea. Oh no. Iroh. Did. Not.

Whether Zuko noticed or not, the two of us remained calm. I saw Jet widened his eyes. Did he noticed? Jet looked at us suspiciously then left. Zuko turned and hit the tea out of Iroh's hands.

"Hey!" Iroh said surprised.

Zuko leaned down and spoke through his teeth.

"What are you doing fire bending your tea? For a wise old man that was a pretty stupid move," Zuko stated harshly.

Iroh lowered his head.

"I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea but it's just so sad," Iroh said sniffling.

"You have to be more careful," I said in a lower voice. "Anyone could have seen you. And you know how much Jet hates Fire Nation. If he suspects you're a fire bender he'll definitely come after us. Nothing good will come from that."

"Is that why you didn't join Jet's group? For us?" Zuko asked.

I folded my arms. Zuko sounded a bit jealous when he mentioned Jet.

"One of them. I also don't know him at all. Besides, the three of us need to stick together. We don't need to add anyone else to the mix," I said.

Zuko nodded.

"That's right. We all need to be careful. You never know who's watching you," Iroh agreed.

"Says the old man who heated his tea," I said.

Zuko smiled.

"She has a point Uncle, if anyone is going to get us caught it's you," Zuko said.

"Luckily for me I'm not a fire bender. So I won't do anything. But between Iroh's impulsiveness and Zuko's temper I don't know who's fault it'll be," I said.

Zuko frowned.

"I don't have a temper," Zuko argued.

"Says the man who hit Iroh's tea out of his hands," I smiled raising an eyebrow.

Iroh chuckled.

"She has a point nephew," Iroh stated.

He bent down and picked up the cup.

"I'll return the cup. I'll be back before the train arrives," Iroh stated.

He headed in the direction of the vendor.

"But to be fair, you're way better than you used to be," I said turning my face away.

"Oh really?" Zuko asked.

I smiled.

"Yeah. There was a small part of me that was terrified of you, and a bigger part that hated your guts," I said turning to face him smiling. "But now you're my best friend."

Zuko smiled back lightly.

"Same. I've… never had anyone like you," Zuko confessed.

I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"I'm sorry for being… moody lately," I apologized.

"It's fine. I always act… moody," Zuko stated.

It felt like we were circling the topic. Maybe I should just dive right in. I should just ask him why he kissed me and regretted it. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear the answer but I needed to.

"Zuko–" I began being cut off.

"I'm back. Someone said the train will be here any minute. Better grab our stuff and get ready," Iroh stated.

We both nodded and grabbed our bags. The train pulled into the station and stopped. It was fascinating to see how it worked. Two earth benders used their bending to move the train against the rock tracks. When the train stopped, the two earth benders jumped onto the platform switching with two new men. They had water and waited by the tracks. Probably just taking a small break.

People loaded onto the train. We took our sweet time grabbing our stuff and walking over.

"Last call for Ba Sing Se," someone announced.

We walked a little faster. Walking in, the cabins were surprisingly empty. We sat down next to a couple with the woman holding her baby. She was adorable. Iroh sat next to the couple then Zuko and me.

"What a handsome baby," Iroh said tickling under her chin.

The woman laughed lightly.

"Thank you," the woman said.

The train began to move and I accidentally leaned onto Zuko more than I planned. After apologizing, the train was engulfed in darkness as we entered a cave. Then brightness appeared. All I could see was land. It was green and luscious. This place was huge.

I turned around and kneeled on the seat to look out. I sat like a little kid would sit but I didn't care. I was so amazed by this place.

 **ZUKO POV  
**

I felt Mikaila move against me in her seat. She turned around and kneeled on the seat to look out. Her face lit up as she looked around in amazement. I loved to see her smile. Something compelled my hand to reach out and touch her shoulder.

Mikaila turned her head to look at me. She was still smiling brightly. I felt a tightness in my chest that couldn't be explained. I leaned about an inch forward when…

"Lee! Isn't it beautiful!" Uncle stated.

He startled me from my hypnotic pull to Mikaila. I turned to see Uncle looking out as well.

"Yeah… it's nice," I said.

Turning back to Mikaila I saw she had turned back around. Her smile still present on her face. Was I really about to just kiss Mikaila in the train? Maybe if Uncle hadn't stopped me. I looked out the window too. We approached another wall.

On the other side was a very crowded town. It was still very large. Larger than I could ever have imagined. In the distance I could see another wall. We traveled above the city until we reached a grand station. The train stopped. Everyone exited the train.

Uncle looked very excited. I wondered if he would stick to the plan.

"This is where we split up. Mushi, remember your job is to find jobs, not go shopping," Mikaila instructed.

Uncle nodded.

"Don't worry about me. You two find an apartment for us," Uncle stated.

"We'll meet at the bottom of the grand station steps at noon," I said.

"Alright, let's get going," Mikaila said.

The three of us walked down the steps and then turned in two different directions. I wasn't sure how we would find an apartment. How did people do that exactly? Makaila couldn't know any more than I could, could she? Mikaila looked around as we walked down the crazy streets. She smiled and stopped. I followed. She pointed.

"There's where we need to go," Mikaila said.

We entered the building. Not too many people were in it thankfully. We walked up to the counter.

"We're looking for an apartment. Do you have ones available? One bedroom preferably," Mikaila stated.

The man looked up from his book. He smiled.

"Ah yes, we have wonderful apartment choices for such a lovely couple," the man said.

I noticed Mikaila turn pink. I hid my smirk.

"We're… no you misunderstand…" Mikaila stated flustered.

"My uncle will also will be living with us. He'll sleep in the main room on a couch," I spoke up.

"Well then, we still can find you great apartments. In fact, I have a great option for you guys. Would you like to see it right now?" the man spoke.

"Y-Yes please," Mikaila stuttered.

"Very well. Meet me out front. I'll be out in a minute," the man stated.

Mikaila and I nodded and went outside. She folded her arms, I put my hands in my pocket.

"Why did you make him believe we're a couple?" Mikaila asked.

I shrugged.

"Sounds more normal that we are and moving in with my uncle than you being a friend. That's very improper you know," I smirked.

"Whatever," Mikaila said rolling her eyes.

The man walked outside holding a bunch of papers.

"Follow me this way," the man stated.

 **MIKAILA POV**

The man expertly walked through the crowded streets towards his destination. I was having a little trouble. Zuko seemed to be doing well, considering he didn't mind pushing a little if necessary. I began following behind. Zuko turned and saw my dilemma. He grabbed my wrist and helped me weave through the people.

The man stopped at an apartment complex. Zuko slowly dropped my hand. The apartment was on the second floor. Walking inside I noticed it was very small. The only significant thing in this small room was the kitchen and a couch by the window.

A divider showed a small bedroom with two mats on the floor. It was opened to a small bathroom. It wasn't much but it had everything we needed for the moment. We could always get a bigger place in time with more money.

"How much?" I asked.

The man flipped through his papers and showed me the small amount per week. It was reasonable for us. I nodded.

"We'll take it," I said.

The man smiled and flipped through the papers again.

"Excellent. I just need Mr. Lee to sign the papers," the man said.

Zuko took the pen from the man and signed at a couple places. He received a copy of ownership. The man collected the papers he needed.

"Enjoy your house. Oh and for the future, the walls in this apartment are surprisingly very thick, if you know what I mean," the man said winking.

Thick? Why would we care? Oh god…

"Uh thanks. For everything," I stated awkwardly.

The man bowed his head and left.

"Well should we go find Iroh then?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's almost noon. Hopefully he found jobs," Zuko stated a bit irritated.

He seemed to be in a mood. We left our bags and walked back to the station steps and waited for Iroh. Zuko grew impatient.

"He's not coming let's just go," Zuko said stalking down the street.

I spotted Iroh and motioned him this way to follow Zuko. I rose an eyebrow at what he was carrying. The streets were as crowded down this street. Zuko walked purposefully down the street with a scowl. I walked on his right, probably unnoticed. Iroh came up on Zuko's left carrying his giant flower pot.

Zuko turned his head still scowling and looking at the pot.

"I just our new place to look nice in case someone brings home a lady friend," Iroh said winking and nudging Zuko.

Zuko seemed to relax at that for whatever reason.

"Or a gentleman friend," Iroh said looking around Zuko to me.

"This city is a prison, I don't want to make a life here," Zuko stated.

"Life happens wherever you are. Whether you make it or not," Iroh said.

"I don't want to be here forever either, but as long as we are, we can try to make the most of it," I added.

"Now come on, I found us some new jobs and we start this afternoon," Iroh stated.

"Good job. Where are we working?" I asked.

"At a tea shop," Iroh smiled heavenly.

I giggled. I wasn't surprised.

"Of course we are. We can stop by our apartment and drop off your bag and the flower pot. Maybe get some food on the way to work," I suggested.

"What an excellent idea Kai," Iroh said.

Kai. I hated hearing that. I missed hearing my real name. But these names were necessary in case anyone recognized them.

After dropping Iroh's stuff off at the place we went to the market and bought enough food for a small meal. Then Iroh took us to a tea house. It was closed but Iroh walked right inside. The owner turned from the corner and smiled.

"You must be Lee and Kai, nice to meet you," the man stated. "My name is Pao."

"Nice to meet you as well. Thank you for the jobs," I stated.

"You're welcome. Mushi says you two don't have experience brewing tea, so I'll make you two greeters and waiters. Mushi can make the tea if he feels he can do a good job. Maybe with time you two can learn as well," Pao said.

We all nodded.

"Good, now here are your aprons," Pao said.

He handed us each an apron. They didn't look very clean. I tied the strings in the back.

"Well you certainly look like official tea servers, how do you feel?" Pao asked.

"Ready to serve tea… I think," I stated.

"Ridiculous," Zuko stated.

Iroh was still struggling to put on his apron.

"Uh does this come in a larger size?" Iroh asked.

"I have extra string in the back," Pao said pouring us a cup of tea. "Have some tea while you wait."

Iroh gulped his tea down while Zuko stared at it. Before I could touch the cup to my lips, Iroh gagged on it.

"This tea is nothing more than hot leave juice," Iroh said examining his cup.

"Uncle, that's what all tea is," Zuko stated.

"How could a member of my own family say something so horrible?" Iroh asked horrified by Zuko's response.

Zuko rolled his eyes. I took a small sip. It didn't taste good.

"I don't know about the hot leave juice thing, but this tea certainly doesn't taste right," I spoke up.

Iroh walked forward to the counter grabbing the tea pot.

"We'll have to make some major changes around here," Iroh stated.

He walked to the window and poured the tea out onto the streets. Iroh turned back to the kitchen.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" I asked.

"Pao did say I would make the tea," Iroh stated.

"Very true," I agreed.

Pao came back with some extra string for Iroh.

"Here you are. Now shop will opening up. Need anything else before you begin?" Pao asked.

No one replied.

"Very well. I'll be in the back for a while if you need me. I'll check on you guys in a bit," Pao stated.

He left into his office. I turned over the open sign and waited by the door for customers. It was a slow morning. Once someone came in, I escorted them to a table and took their order. Iroh would brew the tea. I'd bring the customers back what they ordered. After they left I'd clean up the table. Zuko did the same things as me. Though I have a feeling he wasn't as chipper as I was.

Pao checked on us a couple hours later. He smiled at our workmanship and capabilities on the first day. We worked till closing and went back to our apartment. Right away Zuko laid down on the couch. I sat and leaned against the wall where the window was. Iroh went to the kitchen.

"Would you like a pot of tea?" Iroh asked us.

"We've been working in a tea shop all day. I'm sick of tea!" Zuko replied none too pleased.

For someone who hasn't done any work besides training, Zuko did well. However, now Zuko was a little grouchy and tired.

"Sick of tea? That's like being sick of breathing," Iroh replied shockingly. "Have you seen our spark rocks to heat up the water?"

"They should be there. I saw them this morning," I said.

Iroh left the apartment without a word. He came back rather quickly.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"I borrowed our neighbors. Such kind people," Iroh said.

"That's good. We can buy some tomorrow," I said.

Iroh started a fire to heat up the tea.

"I'll be back," Iroh said walking out the door.

Probably to return the spark rocks. I looked over at Zuko. His arms folded behind his head. One knee was up while his other leg lie flat. His eyes were closed. I doubted he was truly asleep, but more so relaxing maybe deep in thought. He looked so handsome right now. I wanted to run my hand through his hair. If I did that surely Zuko would use some training move and crash me into the table. I laughed at that thought.

"What's so funny?" Zuko asked without opening an eye.

When I didn't reply he cracked open his left eye.

"Funny? I was just thinking about you at the shop wearing that apron," I lied smoothly.

"You were thinking about me?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, because I think about you _all_ the time," I stated sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. Zuko closed his eyes and smirked.

"Obsessive much?" Zuko stated.

"Egoistical much?" I shot back.

"Uh huh," Zuko responded.

Maybe was a good time to talk about us.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

But of course Iroh chose that moment to open the front door and come back.

"They found an extra pair and said we could keep these. What a nice gesture. We should make them something tomorrow," Iroh said going back to the kitchen.

He lifted the pot up and poured two cups of tea. Iroh handed me one and sat down.

"Sure. I can get groceries tomorrow. We need food anyway," I said. "I can wake up early and go to the market before work."

"Do you need any help?" Iroh asked.

"I'll be fine. You two sleep in. I'll wake you when I get back," I insisted.

"Very well. Maybe we should all sleep now. We've had a long few days. We need the rest," Iroh suggested.

I yawned.

"I agree," I smiled.

Iroh went into the other room, closing the door behind him. Zuko didn't seem like he was going to move. I stood next to him with my hands on my hips.

"Are you going to move or do I have to join you?" I asked jokingly.

Zuko smirked.

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Zuko stated still not moving.

I scowled. I leaned close to his ear.

"In your dreams Smolder," I whispered.

Zuko's eyes popped open. I used this distraction as an opportunity. I pulled him off the couch and onto the ground. While Zuko rubbed his head I stepped over him and laid in the same position.

"Cozy," I smiled closing my eyes.

I heard Zuko shuffle and stand. I opened an eye to see Zuko frowning above me.

"What? You have a nice mat in the other room," I said. "You going to fight me for the couch?"

Zuko lowered his hands down. Taking it as a sign that maybe he would start a fight, I hit his side and he fell… nearly on top of me. His hands were out so he stopped from crashing into me, but his face was right there. If I leaned up slightly, our lips would touch. I was about to do so, but I remembered that Zuko wouldn't want that. Zuko seemed to stay there too long. When I was about to speak up, he finally slowly moved away.

"Good night," Zuko said before going into the other room.

"Night," I replied even though he couldn't hear me.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep right away. The next morning, I woke up with the sun and went shopping. The market was surprisingly empty. I was able to get everything I needed. I was at the last stand when someone approached me.

"Need a hand with that?" Jet asked.

I recognized his voice. He was leaning against the post of the stand. Of course with a straw in his mouth. I smiled.

"I think I've got it. Thank you though," I said paying for the last bit and carrying all my bags.

Jet took a few for me and walked with me.

"I didn't think I'd see you so soon," I said.

"What can I say? I missed you. How's Lee and Mushi?" Jet asked.

"They're doing well. We found an apartment and jobs yesterday. Guess our boring lives start," I said laughing.

Jet smiled.

"My offer still stands," Jet offered.

"Thanks, I appreciate that but I still can't accept," I apologized.

Jet nodded his head in understanding.

"Kai," Jet stated. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?" I asked.

Jet stopped down a side street we had taken as a short cut. I stopped too. He was looking down, contemplating if he should ask it. Was it personal?

"How well do you know Lee and Mushi?" Jet asked.

I blinked. That through me in a loop.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you trust them?" Jet asked continuing his questions.

I thought about it. I needed to play the role I told Jet. Of course I trusted them. I probably didn't know everything about them, but I knew a lot. Enough to trust them. But since Jet didn't know our deep connection I had to pretend to think.

"I may not have known them for very long, but they've been there for me when I needed them. They helped me, a stranger to them. I trust them with my life," I stated.

Jet nodded.

"Why do you ask?" I inquired.

"No reason. Just wanted to make sure you were happy with them. And that you're safe," Jet stated.

I smiled.

"Thank you. I am. How are Smellerbee and Longshot?" I replied.

"Good I suppose. I've been busy so I haven't been with them a lot since we left the boat," Jet explained.

"Ah. Tell them I say hi," I requested.

"Of course. Listen, I should get going, but I'll see you later," Jet said.

"Sure," I said taking the bags. "Thanks for the help and I'll see you around."

Jet nodded. He put his hands in his pockets and walked back the other direction. His behavior was odd. I shrugged and kept walking. Entering the apartment quietly, I started putting the food away.

"You sure took a while," Zuko stated.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Turning my head, I saw Zuko sitting on the couch with his hands folded.

"What are you doing up? I said I'd wake up when I got back," I stated.

"I wake up with the sun. Habits you know…" Zuko trailed off.

I knew because he was a fire bender and all. That would seem annoying to wake up so early. I continued putting food away.

"Though I've noticed… Mushi doesn't wake up that early," I said.

"He's old," Zuko stated.

I laughed.

"That's true," I said.

"So where were you?" Zuko asked.

"At the market, like I said. I ran into Jet," I said.

"Jet? The guy from the ship?" Zuko asked.

"Do you know more than one?" I countered.

"You avoided my question," Zuko said nearly glaring at me.

"What's with you? Yeah it was the Jet from the ship. We just made small talk and he helped carry my groceries," I said.

"That's all?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. What are you my father? He was only there for a few minutes before he had to leave. I'm sure we'll see him later," I stated.

Zuko nodded. It was quiet while I finished putting the remaining food away.  
"Do you like him?" Zuko asked.

I stopped in my tracks. Turning slowly I narrowed my eyebrows and stared at Zuko.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Just answer the question," Zuko snapped.

"No. No I do not like Jet. I don't even know him," I responded.

"And if you did?" Zuko asked.

"No. He's not my type," I replied.

Zuko was quiet again. I turned back to the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked.

"No thanks," Zuko said.

He sounded in a better mood. I wasn't sure why Jet made him so… moody. Whatever reason, it was probably a guy thing and I'd never understand. I left the kitchen and went to the bedroom to wake up Iroh. He was up and in the kitchen in a matter of minutes.

 **ZUKO POV**

Why was Jet still around? He didn't like Mikaila did he? Of course he did. He was trying to worm his way between Mikaila and me. There I admit it. I want to be with Mikaila, but I was too… scared wasn't the right word. Afraid? I just didn't want the rejection is all.

How do people do this? Tell people how they feel? I wanted to throw up in all honestly. I'd never imagine doing something like this. Usually the Fire Lord's wife is chosen for him. Most times they didn't really love each other. I wondered if my parents ever did. From what I remember they didn't really love each other… more like accepted one another.

But what did I know? I was only a kid when they were together. After a small breakfast, the three of us went to work. We were there as it opened. The early morning was pretty busy as far as busy went for us. It lightened before lunch. Pao gave us a break. I left before Iroh or Mikaila could follow me.

I took a path that led me to the wall. Through a door, I was able to enter the fields. It was a pretty good sight. Though I've never been one to admire landscape before. It was pretty lush. There weren't many people around. It gave me some good ideas. I walked back a few minutes late to work but I didn't care.

There was so weird tension between Mikaila and me. I didn't know what it was. It's been there for a while. Even if we talked and laughed the tension was still there underneath. We hadn't talked since this morning. Only communicating when necessary for the job.

She was busting a table next to me. Mikaila seemed focused on scrubbing the table probably more than it needed to be. I cleared my throat.

"Hey. Guess what," I spoke up.

Mikaila looked up at me.

"What?" Mikaila responded.

I looked around to make sure no one could hear.

"I found a space for us to spar," I said.

She lit up with her bright smile.

"You did?" Mikaila asked excitedly.

"Yeah, outside the wall. No one should see us there. Of course we can't bend but at least we can spar hand to hand," I said.

Mikaila kept smiling.

"When can we go?" Mikaila asked.

"Tonight I guess. After work," I said.

Mikaila nodded.

"Great, it's a date," Mikaila said stopping in her tracks. "Uh you know what I mean."

She continued on her path to the kitchen. She had a spring in her step. For the rest of the day Mikaila seemed in an even happier mood. She smiled and laughed. The customers seemed to love her. A group of three gentleman flirted with her, which pissed me off, but she didn't even seem to notice.

It was late now. I was excited too to get back to sparring. Maybe it would be the perfect chance to tell her… well you know, everything. I could do it… somehow.

A few guards came in. That put me a little on edge. Uncle was feeling a bit tired from being in the back. He decided to serve the guards. I gladly let him. While he served them, I cleaned off a table, close enough to listen. Mikaila was serving a table at the front closest to the door.

"This is the best tea in the city," one guard complimented.

"The secret ingredient is love," Uncle said warmly.

I wanted to hurl. Why was Uncle weird about his tea? Uncle stood next to Pao, waiting to brew more tea or help a customer if he wanted. The front door was slammed open. Everyone looked up to see who it was. It was Jet. He looked angry.

Mikaila turned to face Jet. She took a step towards him.

"Jet? Are you okay?" Mikaila asked.

He stepped forward and didn't reply to her directly.

"I'm tired of waiting. These three are fire benders," Jet announced loud enough for everyone to hear.

I was a little shocked. Though I had my suspensions that he could have thought of the possibility when Uncle heated his tea. Jet pulled out his hook swords and got ready to fight. Everyone looked confused and surprised.

"I know they're fire benders. I saw the old man heating his tea," Jet stated angrily.

The two guards looked confused at each other than back to Jet.

"He works in a tea shop," one guard stated.

"He's a fire bender, I'm telling you!" Jet stated even angrier.

"Drop your swords boy, nice and easy," the guard stated.

Both stood. Jet didn't listen.

"You'll have to defend yourself. Then everyone will know," Jet stated.

Jet started walking forward. Mikaila stood in front of him.

"Jet, stop. We're not fire benders," Mikaila tried to reason.

She reached out to put her hand on his arm, most likely to stop him. Jet was faster though and grabbed her wrist before she could. His sword was still in his hand.

"Ow, you're hurting me," Mikaila cried slightly.

Jet seemed to be crushing her wrist. The guards seemed ready to step forward.

"Let her go," I warned.

Jet smirked.  
"Ah so you do speak. If you won't just fight me to defend yourself maybe I can motivate you," Jet smiled almost wickedly.

He pulled her wrist around making her cry and slammed her into the table. It broke. I about lost it.

 **MIKAILA POV**

My wrist hurt. Jet might have broken it. My back didn't feel great either going through that table. I was okay though. Why was Jet so… insane? Maybe this is what he was like when it came to fire benders. It was scary.

"Come on, show them what you can do," Jet persuaded.

Zuko grabbed the swords out of the guard's holder.

"You want a show? I'll give you a show," Zuko stated.

The two were ready to fight. Zuko used his foot to pull a table in front of him and slide it across towards Jet. Jet cut it and jumped over it. He made a move on Zuko, but Zuko jumped up onto a table. Jet cut the table in half that Zuko was standing on.

Zuko managed to balance on one side. When Jet swiped there, Zuko balanced onto the other side. He cut the legs off. Zuko jumped high into the air. He came down making to cut Jet, but Jet back flipped towards the door.

He ran towards Zuko who blocked his attack. I stood up while they were fighting and made my way to the wall. I held my hurt wrist. There was bruising around it, and I couldn't move my wrist. Zuko and Jet continued fighting. I knew Zuko would win. Jet pushed Zuko outside. I had a feeling that Zuko let him.

Less damage would happen outside. Jet quickly followed. The two held swords against swords trying to get the upper hand.

"You must be getting tired with those swords. Why don't you go ahead and fire bend at me?" Jet stated.

"Please son," Iroh called. "You're confused. You don't know what you're doing."

The yelling and clashing of metal attracted a large crowd outside.

"I bet you wish he helped you out with a little fire blast right now," Jet stated.

The two went back and forth hitting at each other. Though Zuko would clearly win. Zuko brought down his sword and trapped Jet's sword.

"You're the one that needs help," Zuko argued.

Jet abandoned his stuck sword. Zuko did too since it was in the ground. Zuko swiped over Jet's head who leaned back to avoid the blow. Jet flipped back to a well.

"You see that? The Fire Nation is trying to silence me. It will never happen," Jet stated.

He hooked his sword on a railing on the well and launched himself forward. The boys slashed at each other. At one point they were back to back still fighting. Two men in black robes walked forward.

"Drop your weapons," one ordered.

Jet pushed away from Zuko so he could address the crowd again. Zuko backed up closer to Iroh. I stood by the tea shop. Jet pointed at us.

"Arrest them, they're fire benders," Jet ordered.

"This poor boy is confused," Iroh spoke up. "We're just simple refugees."

I had to admit that Iroh could be a good liar when he wanted to be. Pao pointed to Jet.

"This young man wrecked my tea shop, injured one of my waitress, and insulted my employees," Pao stated angrily.

"It's true sir, we saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city," one of the guards added.

Iroh started blushing.

"Oh that's very sweet," Iroh thanked the guard.

Yeah, guards I'm the one that was attacked! The two men in robes walked forward.

"Come with us son," the other robed man stated.

Jet went to strike him, but he grabbed the sword with his hand. He twisted Jet's arm back and both men held Jet's hands behind his back with earth. They were earth benders. They started to drag Jet away,

"You don't understand. They're Fire Nation. You have to believe me," Jet said.

They put him in a back of a cart and shut the doors. The men wheeled away. The crowd eventually dispersed and went back to what they were doing.

"I'll call it a night. You three can go home. See you tomorrow," Pao said.

"Thank you," Iroh said bowing slightly.

I looked down at my wrist. I was in lost thought about Jet. I wondered where they would take them, and who those robed men were.

"Are you alright dear?" Iroh asked.

I looked up to see him looking worriedly at me. Zuko just seemed quiet. He was looking at my hurt wrist.

"Yeah I'll go… see a doctor. And maybe stay out a bit. It's a nice night," I replied.

Iroh smiled.

"Very well. See you back at the apartment. I'm glad you're alright," Iroh stated before walking in the direction of our apartment.

Zuko hadn't moved.

"Still up for sparring? You think that little work out got you out of it?" I asked.

"Your wrist," Zuko stated.

"Will be as good as new as soon as I get some water and heal it," I spoke a little softer.

The two of us walked to the edge of town. I found a barrel of water used for cleaning dishes for a building. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I used it. Placing my hand inside my wrist was healed in a matter of seconds.

I held my hand up to examine it. It looked perfect again. I smiled.

"I'll find something to wrap it with. People would start asking questions otherwise," I explained.

Zuko nodded. We kept walking to this mysterious place Zuko had found for us to train. I was very excited. Sure we get to fight again, but I couldn't help but think, if the opportunity comes, I would kiss him. I had to.

 **ZUKO POV  
**

With every step, the more nervous I got. I didn't have time to plan what I was going to say. Somehow winging it didn't seem like the best strategy. I'd probably end up saying something stupid. How do I even start that kind of conversation? Should I kiss her before or after? I rubbed my forehead.

"So, how did you get so skilled with swords?" Mikaila asked.

She was still in her chipper mood. Even if she was injured earlier.

"Mostly self-taught. I became fascinated by them as a kid. It was a good distraction when my mother was gone. Then I became really good at it," I said.

Mikaila nodded.

"My grandmother taught me everything. I only picked up a few things here and there. The earth kind of taught be earth bending. It was hard living on an island, but I've learned to be blessed with it," Mikaila stated.

I stopped. We were in the door way to the farm lands. As much as I wanted to train and tell Mikala how I felt, her words made me stop.

"Mikaila, you just said island," I said a little surprised.

Mikaila rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"You lived on an island," I expanded on what I said.

Mikaila smiled brightly.

"I know. I meant to say it. I grew up on an island. That's where the dual benders live," Mikaila kept admitting.

"How could you admit that to me?" I asked.

"Zuko, I can tell you anything," Mikaila smiled even bigger.

That's when I knew I had to do it and I did. I took a step forward so I was right there in front of her. I looked into her eyes. They were filled with so much warmth and joy. I looked at her lips and back to her eyes. Some reason I was asking her permission. She did nothing. I cupped her cheek with one hand and used the other to pull her waist closer.

My lips hit hers. I kissed her passionately, even when I felt her hesitation. Then I felt her give in and kiss me back. She held my upper arms, pulling me even closer. The kiss couldn't have lasted more than a minute when she pulled away and out of my reach. She looked a bit sad.

"You can't keep kissing me like that," Mikaila said. "Why do you keep kissing me?"

Here's my chance. I couldn't mess this up.

"I like kissing you. I… I'm not good with words. I don't know how to explain it," I lamely stated.

Couldn't have gone worse.

"Look Zuko, I'll be _honest_ with you. I like you, a lot. But I can't keep doing this circling thing we have going on. You should figure out what you want, if you want us. Until you do… don't kiss me or get my hopes up," Mikaila said and walked away.

I didn't get a chance to say anything. Not that I knew what I was going to say. I watched as she disappeared back into the darkness of the city. I stood there for however long. It could have been hours for all I knew, but it was probably a few minutes.

I messed it up. I do want her, more than anything. How do I say that out loud? I like her a lot, maybe even more than that. All I know is I better figure out what I need to say fast. Otherwise I might lose her, and I can't ever imagine losing Mikaila.

 **Done! For those of you thinking "Come on Zuko and Mikaila! Get together already!" I promise you will REALLY like next chapter. Honestly I want them together too, because it'll be so much fun to write and I've been waiting forever haha. I just had to do this last bit.**

 **Look for next chapter coming Wednesday ish- where (SPOILER ALERT) Zuko and Mikaila will officially be together. Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A Life** **Worth** **Living**

 **Here is the next chapter! I want to dedicate this chapter to Nerdy J Fics who has written a lot of reviews for this story. Thank you so much! I enjoy reading your reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar this would be one of my fav parts, but I don't own it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **So this is Love**

 **(Tales of Ba Sing Se)**

 **IROH POV**

I couldn't believe what day it was already. How ironic was it that I'd spend the anniversary here? Where my son died. As much as I wanted to let all of my emotions out, I held them in. I couldn't worry Zuko or Mikaila now. They had problems of their own. I knew something was going on between them. I suspected it was rather a romantic situation but something was in the way. They thought I wouldn't notice.

Me getting in the way wouldn't help anything. They needed to do this on their own. I very much approved of their relationship. They were very good for each other. I knew they would be very happy… once they started dating and whatnot.

Today we had a break off work. It's been a few days since the incident with Jet. I wondered what happened to him, nothing good probably. Zuko and Mikaila didn't seem to be talking to each other. Zuko tried to approach Mikaila, but then he backed down. Mikaila wasn't her chipper self.

Was I worried? Nah. It's young love. They would work it out. I know they will. Right, our day off. Mikaila and Zuko seemed to spend that time in our apartment. Neither seemed motivated to leave. It was mid-morning. I had things I needed to do.

"I'll see you two later, I have some things I need to do," I announced.

Zuko didn't respond. He seemed asleep on the couch. Mikaila was sitting in a corner reading. She nodded.

"Okay, see you later," she stated without looking up.

I left the apartment. Down in the market, I started my agenda with buying a basket. I came to a stand that sold loads of them. A square one was on the counter. I examined it.

"If this is for a romantic picnic may I suggest this lavender one?" the stand owner stated.

"No, it's not a romantic picnic, but it is a special occasion," I replied giving the man a copper piece.

I liked the basket on the counter. Turning away from the stand, I saw a wilted flower in a small face. I moved it back.

"The moon flower likes partial shade," I said as the flower began to bloom.

I bowed to the stand owner who also bowed back. My next stop was a guitar. As I stood at the stand looking for the right one, I heard a child crying. He was standing in the middle of the street. His mother kneeled down.

"Sh, it's okay," the mother said trying to sooth her child. "Sh, sh, sh, it's okay."

She started rubbing the boy's back. I grabbed a guitar and hoped music could get the child to stop crying.

"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow. Like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam," I sang walking up the boy and kneeling in front of him. "Little soldier boy, come marching home. Brave solider boy, comes marching home."

The boy smiled as I finished my song. The little boy pulled on my beard. I cried out. He found it funny. The boy laughed. I smoothed my beard over. The boy's mother stood and grabbed his hand. The two walked down the street.

I continued on my way, after paying the stand owner of course. I came across a small courtyard, if you would even call it that, with a group of four boys playing a game. They used their earth bending to move a ball around. I suppose their goal was to get the ball into the other team's posts.

The ball came straight for me. I ducked, but the ball went straight into a window.

"Hey!" a man called out angrily.

"It is usually best to admit mistakes when they occur and seek to restore honor," I said walking up to the frightening boys.

They hid behind me. I kept up with my happy mood. A large man stomped to the window and looked through.

"When I'm through with you kids, the window won't be the only thing that's broken," the man said threatening the kids.

"But not this time. RUN!" I stated.

The boys and I ran faster than I thought possible. I ran into an alley. Setting my basket down, I checked back to see if the large man followed me.

"You, give me all your money," a man demanded from behind me.

He held up a wavy sword, but his stance was terrible.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I'm mugging you," the man stated as if it was obvious.

"With that stance?" I asked pointing this his feet.

The man looked down muddled.

"What? What are you talking about?" the man asked offended. "Just give me your money old man!"

I shook my head.

"With a poor stance you are unbalanced, and you can be easily knocked over," I stated.

I demonstrated my holding his arm, grabbing the dagger, and pushing him back. I spun the dagger around before offering my hand to help him up.

"With a solid stance," I said demonstrating. "You are a much serious threat."

The guy followed my example. I stood back up, adjusting him a little.

"Much better," I said oddly happy.

I had no idea why I was helping this guy do better to mug people. He probably was just very lost.

"But to tell you the truth, you do not look like the criminal type," I told the man as he stood up.

"I know, I'm– I'm just confused," the man admitted closing his eyes.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. The two of us sat down against the wall. The man hadn't said anything yet. Hoping to lighten the mood, I made us some tea.

"So how long have you been here?" I asked.

The man sighed.

"Just a few weeks. It's been hard. My wife, son, and I lived a few villages over. When the Fire Nation came they destroyed everything. We came here with practically nothing," the man shared.

"That's why you started mugging people," I inferred.

"Yes," the man nodded. "But I haven't been able to get that much. I really don't want to steal from people. I just have a family to feed."

"What did you do back home?" I asked.

Maybe he could do something like that here.

"Odd jobs really, anything to pay the rent and food. It was mostly manual labor. But I was close to becoming a masseur, but we left before I could try," the man stated.

"Why not try now?" I asked.

The tea was ready. I handed him a cup and poured some tea.

"So you really think I could be a good masseur?" the man asked in disbelief.

"Of course!" I stated putting down the tea pot.

I picked up my own cup.

"This is so great! No one has ever believed in me," the man said excitedly.

"While it's always best to believe in oneself, a little help from others can be a great blessing," I said.

"Thank you," the man said handing me back the empty cup. "I better go see what I can do about becoming a masseur."

"Good luck," I smiled.

The man left. I gathered my things and continued on my way. The sun was setting when I arrived at the top of the hill. This is the most beautiful spot I found to have a picnic. I looked over the city before taking off my hat and setting up a shrine. I used two rocks to hold a paper with him on it. I also lit two sticks.

"Happy birthday my son," I said sadly.

The tears began to flow down my cheeks.

"If only I could have helped you," I cried.

Today was special. Lu Ten always loved when I sang.

"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow. Like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam. Little solider boy, come marching home. Brave solider boy, comes marching home," I sang through my sobs.

I missed my son so much. I knew one day I would see him again. And that until then I had a family here who I loved and loved me in return. I was sad that my son never got married and had a son of his own.

I couldn't stay in the past and how if he lived he could have done this and that. I had to honor the life he lived. I was proud of my son. I loved him for who he was and what he did.

 **MIKAILA POV  
**

Zuko and I spent our whole free day inside our apartment. It was more than awkward. Zuko slept pretty much the whole time. I read for most of it. Later in the afternoon I was tired of being in the apartment. Without a word I left on a walk, just aimlessly wandering the city.

As much as I loved walking around, I figured I'd go back to our apartment. I just hoped that Iroh would be there so it'd be less awkward. I made it back just after sunset. Iroh was not there yet. Zuko still hadn't said a word. I guess there is how things would be from now on.

Iroh came through the door just as it was getting dark. He seemed different.

"How was your day? Where did you go?" I asked.

"Just around the city. How was it here?" Iroh replied.

"Fine. Quiet," I stated.

Iroh nodded.

"I think I'm going to head to bed. See you guys in the morning," Iroh said.

"Night," I stated.

Iroh slipped into the bedroom. I stared at the door. Something was off.

"Today was his birthday," Zuko explained.

I looked over at Zuko to see him looking up at the ceiling.

"Your uncle's?" I asked.

Zuko shook his head.

"His son, my cousin," Zuko clarified.

"Ah. No wonder why he wanted to be alone. That must have been hard," I said.

"Yeah. I should get to sleep too," Zuko said getting off the couch.

He left the room without another word. I laid down on the couch and fell asleep a little while later. The next day at work, time flew by in the morning. Mornings and late afternoons were always our busiest.

Around noon though the crowd dwindled down. Now there were only a few customers in the shop. I cleaned off a table in the back. Zuko had just served a customer some tea. He looked back. Iroh was putting things up on a high shelf.

"Uncle, we have a problem," Zuko lowered his voice.

Iroh gave him his full attention. Iroh climbed down the ladder. I could barely hear Zuko's whispers.

"One of the customers is on to us. Don't look now but there's a girl over there at the corner table. She knows we're Fire Nation," Zuko explained.

I looked. She didn't seem suspicious of us. Iroh looked over too. Zuko turned him around.

"Didn't I say don't look?" Zuko asked.

"You're right Zuko, I've seen that girl in here quite a lot," Iroh said. "Seems to me she has quite a little crush on you."

"What?!" Zuko asked shocked.

I dropped a plate on the ground. Iroh and Zuko turned to me. I blushed in embarrassment and bent down to clean up the broken plate pieces.

"Thank you for the tea," the girl said appearing from now where.

She was at the counter. Zuko and Iroh turned to her. She handed Zuko her coins. She seemed to be shy about something.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"My name's Lee. My Uncle, friend, and I just moved here," Zuko stated.

Friend? I see how it is. I put all the plate pieces on the tray and wiped down the table. I grabbed all the stuff and walked past them towards the sink.

"Hi Lee, my name is Jin. Thank you and well, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime," the girl stated.

I stopped. I could still hear their words behind me but it was also like everything had stopped.

"He'd love to," Iroh spoke up.

"Great. I'll meet you in front of the shop at sundown," the girl stated.

I could hear her steps fading as she walked away. Then the bell indicated she had left. I still couldn't move.

"Why did you agree to that?" Zuko asked.

I couldn't tell from his tone if he really didn't want to go, or if he was mad Iroh had said yes instead of him. I tightened my grip on the tray.

"It'll be fun. You can go on a real date. If you don't enjoy it you don't have to go again. It's just one night," Iroh said.

Zuko sighed.

"Fine. I'll see how it goes," Zuko said.

I slammed the tray on the counter a little harder than I meant to. I took off my apron as I made my way to the back door. Without looking back I continued down the streets. I had no idea where I was going, I just couldn't stay there. Until sundown, I didn't plan on going back.

 **ZUKO POV  
**

A part of me wanted to chase after Mikaila. She must have been hurt by what happened. In all honesty I didn't want to go on this date. Uncle practically made me. Mikaila never returned to the shop by closing. If I was her I probably wouldn't either.

After the tea shop closed, Uncle brought me a nice looking change of clothes. We fought over the gel to put in my hair, but of course Uncle won. It took him forever to get it just right. Honestly it looked stupid. At sundown I exited the shop.

Jin appeared from around the corner.

"Hey well, look at you. You look so cute," Jin stated ruffling up my hair.

All the gel had come out.

"It took my Uncle ten minutes to do my hair," I said.

She ruined it in two seconds. Jin grabbed my arm rather forcefully and led me to a restaurant. It was okay. The food wasn't that great but at least it was edible. I didn't talk much during that time. I was hoping for this "date" to be as short as possible.

And honestly I thought about Mikaila the whole time. I wondered if she ever came back. Maybe she went to the apartment, maybe she's still out in the city somewhere. I wondered how hurt she must feel right now. I knew how she felt. She liked me, a lot. Why couldn't I tell her? It seemed so simple, but it wasn't. At least not for me.

I hadn't noticed that most of the time I moved my food around. Eventually it would get into my mouth. I nearly forgot I was with Jin. She was quiet too.

"So, how do you like the city so far?" Jin asked.

She hadn't touched her food but was holding her tea cup.

"It's okay," I replied.

It wasn't as bad as I thought. It's not what I wanted permanently for myself but for now it was doable. Jin took a sip.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Jin asked.

She seemed to be trying to have a conversation.

"Nothing," I said.

It was kind of true. I liked training, but I didn't think I could tell her that. I liked hanging with Mikaila, probably shouldn't mention that either.

"Excuse me sir, would you and your girlfriend care for dessert?" the waiter asked.

"She is NOT my girlfriend," I nearly exploded.

It was loud enough for everyone to hear. The waiter left our table. I wanted people to think Mikaila was my girlfriend… girlfriend? Is that what I really wanted? Jin finally picked up her food. Unlike any lady I've ever seen she ate it almost disgustingly.

"You have… quite an appetite for a girl," I said awkwardly.

I wringed my hands and looked down.

"Uh thanks? So, Lee, where were your Uncle, friend, and you living before you came here?" Jin replied.

"Uhhh um well we've been traveling around for a long time," I said.

Why did she ask so many questions? Was this typical on a first date?

"Oh, why were you traveling so much?" Jin asked.

"We were… uh part of this traveling circus," I lied.

"Really?" Jin asked lighting up. "What did you do? Wait let me guess. You juggled."

I crossed my arms. Did I look like someone who juggled? Well I'd have to go with that since I didn't really know what else to come up with.

"Yes. I juggled," I stated stiffly.

"I've always wanted to learn how to juggle. Can you show me something?" Jin said.

She produced several objects. Where did she even get them? I was worried. I knew I couldn't juggle. I threw them in the air, but they fell. One even hit my head. Jin tried not to laugh. That irked me.

"I haven't practiced for a while," I said.

I wiped my face with a napkin.

"It's alright. Hey I want to show you one of my favorite places in the city," Jin said.

I nodded. After paying the check, Jin led me down the streets. It was empty. As we got closer she began to run and drag me.

"I'm so excited for you to see the firelight fountain. The lamps make the water sparkle and reflect in the pool in the most beautiful way," Jin smiled.

I could only picture Mikaila smiling then. Jin stopped and frowned. Luckily, she let go of me. She seemed upset.

"I can't believe it. They aren't lit," Jin said sadly.

I would light them. As much as I didn't like her in that way, I wanted her to at least not regret this date.

"Close your eyes," I instructed. "And don't peek."

Jin smiled and covered her eyes with her hands. Stepping forward, I used my most precise fire bending technique to light all the lamps.

"Okay, now you can look," I said.

Jin opened her eyes and looked amazed.

"Oh wow. What happened? How did they light? What did you…?" Jin asked.

We both looked at the lights. She grabbed my hand and turned me. It looked like she was going to kiss me. I didn't want that. I used this time to show her the gift Uncle thought of.

"I brought you something," I said lifting it between our lips. "It's a coupon for a free cup of tea."

"Lee, this is so sweet," Jin smiled grabbing the coupon.

"Don't thank me," I said stepping away. "It was my Uncle's idea. He thinks you're our most valuable customer."

"Your Uncle is a good teacher," Jin said.

She grabbed my cheek and turned my face to her.

"I have something for you too," Jin smiled. "Now it's your turn to close your eyes."

I felt her lips on mine. I pressed back for half a second before stepping away. I began to walk away.

"What's wrong?" Jin asked.

"It's complicated," I answered.

I stood there for a few seconds.

"Is it someone else? Your friend?" Jin asked.

I stiffened at that.

"I've seen how you look at her. It makes sense. You do like her right?" Jin said.

I nodded.

"Yeah, a lot," I confessed.

"Then why don't you go out with her?" Jin asked. "Does she not feel the same way?"

"No. I know she likes me. I just… don't know how to say those things to her. I've never been the… emotional romantic type," I explained.

Jin stepped forward and around to face me. She smiled weakly.

"Explain it how you would. If she likes you then it's not because she expects you to be something you're not," Jin said wisely.

It made sense. I had to see Mikaila right away.

"I have to go," I said running off.

I made my way to the apartment. I noticed right away that Mikaila wasn't there.

"How was your night Prince Zuko?" Uncle asked.

He was busying himself in the kitchen. I slammed the door. I opened it slightly.

"It was nice," I said.

It kind of was. Even if I didn't like Jin. It helped me with Mikaila. I changed into some regular clothes. They weren't as fancy, but they were still nice. I came back into the main room.

"Where's Mikaila?" I asked.

Uncle stopped and turned around.

"I haven't seen her since she left the tea shop. I'm starting to get worried," Uncle said.

I nodded.

"I'll go find her," I said.

Uncle smiled knowingly.

"You go do that. Don't be out too late," Uncle said turning back around.

Ignoring his statement, I went back out the apartment and down to the streets. I walked around for a few minutes before I saw Mikaila walking my way.

"Mikaila!" I called.

Mikaila looked up surprised. She stopped in the middle of the street. I ran up to her.

"What are you doing here?" Mikaila asked.

I grabbed her hand. She looked down at our hands then back to my face.

"Come with me," I stated.

I ran down the streets with Mikaila in tow. At first I cursed myself for running without knowing where to go to. Uncle told me about his picnic yesterday. Not all of it, but as much as he was comfortable sharing. One detail Uncle shared was the hill he went to. That's where I'd bring Mikaila.

We made it to the top of the hill and stopped. I continued to hold her hand and look at the city. You could see a large portion of the city from here. The lights all around made it beautiful, more beautiful than being in it.

"Zuko, why did you bring me here?" Mikaila asked.

I slowly released her hand. I took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to talk. I'm not sure why I brought you _here_. Maybe I just wanted to be out of the city," I explained.

Mikaila nodded.

"I remember the day we met. I thought you were a pain and honestly I didn't give a crap what happened to you. I never… I never imagined you would become my best friend," I said looking up into Mikaila's eyes. "I can't say when, I can't say how, but Mikaila you got me to fall for you. I've never been good at expressing my… feelings. I don't want to do this circling we have going on either. I want you. So you maybe want to… you know go on a… date?"

Mikaila looked about ready to cry. She stepped forward and cupped my cheek where the scar was. I didn't even flinch. We loved into each other's eyes, not able to break contact. Mikaila leaned up and pressed her lips on mine for a sweet kiss. I closed my eyes holding her close and kissing back.

We kissed for a while before I pulled back and rested my forehead on hers. I smiled. She smiled brightly back. She was so beautiful. I held both her hands, our fingers intertwining. Her hands were warm. They were small but fit perfectly in mine.

"I thought you were on another date," Mikaila said.

"I never wanted to go on that date. But it did help me realize that I took too long to tell you how I feel," I said. "What have you been doing?"

Mikaila sighed.

"Just walking around. I couldn't stand to be there. Now I'm honestly so hungry," Mikaila laughed.

"Well it's a good thing I grabbed this," I said pulling out a loaf of bread.

"You stole that didn't you," Mikaila stated.

"It was an emergency. I won't make it a habit," I said breaking it in half.

We sat down in the grass. A small breeze began to blow.

"Thanks," Mikaila said taking half. "So does this count as our first date meal?"

"I'll make our second date even better," I promised.

Mikaila laughed.

"I don't know. You have a lot to live up to now," Mikaila teased.

I laughed back. Mikaila could always put me in a better mood.

"So… does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Mikaila asked.

I smiled before picking a flower from the grass. It was really pretty… not that I thought flowers were pretty or anything. I pushed Mikaila's hair back and put in the flower. She smiled.

"Yeah. Boyfriend and girlfriend. I like the sound of that," I said.

We spent hours talking and laughing. Eventually we fell asleep on top of the hill. I woke up just before the sun began to rise. Mikaila was resting her head on my chest. It was cold out so I had wrapped my arms around her. She sleeping peacefully. I kissed her forehead.

"Hey Mikaila, wake up," I whispered.

Mikaila made an incoherent noise before opening her eyes. She smiled up at me.

"Morning," Mikaila greeted.

"Morning. You have to watch this," I said.

I sat us up. We backed up to lean against the tree. We were holding hands and we watched the sunrise. It was nice.

"You know, Iroh is going to kill us," Mikaila laughed.

I laughed.

"I'll protect you," I said squeezing Mikaila's hands.

She squeezed back. I turned to face her. Then Mikaila faced me. I kissed her forehead softly. Mikaila blushed. When I pulled back and looked at the sunrise again, Mikaila rested her head on my shoulder.

"I could spend forever right here," Mikaila stated.

"By forever you mean a few days. We'd die of dehydration," I reasoned.

She was quiet for a moment.

"You know it was a joke right," Mikaila said.

"I know. I killed your joke with logic," I smiled.

Mikaila pulled away and glared at me. She looked mad but I knew she wasn't really mad.

"Killed it logic? Why would you do that?!" Mikaila asked.

I laughed. I cupped one of her cheeks.

"You're even beautiful when you're angry," I pointed out.

Mikaila immediately calmed down. She blushed heavily. I took this moment to lean down and kiss her lips. I couldn't help but kiss them again. They were somehow so sweet. Sweets weren't my favorite, but somehow Mikaila's lips were addictive.

She resisted at first, probably still pretending to be mad at me. I decided to play a dirty trick. I licked her bottom lip asking for entry. I heard her gasp. I was about to pull away and apologize when I felt her mouth open slightly. Slowly I slipped my tongue in and explored as much as I could.

Now I knew I'd never be able to stop kissing Mikaila. Laughter from the bottom of the hill surprised us enough to pull away. Both of us were breathing a little heavier. I stood. As much as I wanted to spend as much time as I could right here, we needed to get going. I helped her up. I held her hand the whole way back to the apartment. It felt good to have people see us holding hands, see us as a couple.

Uncle was in the kitchen as we entered the apartment.

"Sorry it took us longer to come back," I apologized.

"No worries," Uncle stated. "Glad you're safe."

"We'll be ready for work in a few minutes," Mikaila said.

"You guys get changed and cleaned up. I'll head to work. Try not to be too late," Uncle stated.

We nodded. Uncle left, leaving us along to get ready. At this point we were going to be late for work. We hurried down to the crowded streets.

"How are we going to get to work?" I asked.

Mikaila smirked beside me.

"Race you!" Mikaila yelled before taking off.

"Hey no fair!" I called chasing after her.

I heard her laugh. We ran down the streets, weaving our way through the crowd. I smiled and laughed. It felt good. This feeling, I knew it was love. Maybe I could tell Mikaila that one day, for now I was glad we were together. Zuko and Mikaila. Zukaila.

 **I certainly loved this chapter. Next one coming by Friday. Thanks! Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A Life** **Worth** **Living**

 **Thanks for the great reviews and followers! Sorry this is a few days late! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I… don't own the Avatar series. That's so sad to say….**

 **It Never Hurts to Keep Looking for Sunshine**

 **(Lake Laogai)**

Life was great. Our jobs were now giving us a steady income. We didn't have to skip meals to save money. Our stress level dropped now that we finally felt safe from the threat of being hunted or discovered.

And of course, Zuko and I were officially dating. I've thought for a while what it would be like, but honestly it's better than I imagined. Zuko still had his old grouchy, bitter self on the exterior, but underneath was a new, improved side. I believed it to be the him that existed before he was corrupted. Slowly, that self was coming back.

It's been two days since we had our first date on the hill. Most people wouldn't count it as such, but we do because it was such a big moment in our relationship. I was afraid that our relationship would change our friendship. I'm glad to say it hasn't. We're still best friends, who happen to be dating as well.

I was sitting on the couch reading my book. I found it in the market one of the first days being here. I've been reading it as much as I could since. We didn't have too many books on the island. My father didn't see the point in them. Iroh had gone to the market to buy some more food. Zuko said he would be back later, whatever that meant.

A few pages into my reading, a knock came at the door. I didn't think we were expecting anyone. It was probably the neighbor asking to borrow something. Leaving the book on the couch, I answered the door. I was surprised. Zuko was standing at the door. I quirked up an eyebrow.

"Did you leave your key?" I asked.

Zuko cleared his throat. He brought his hand from behind his back. He held a single rose.

"I've come to ask you out on a second date," Zuko smiled.

I took the rose from him and smelled it. It was fresh. I smiled back.

"I'd love to," I replied. "Why don't you come in while I get ready?"

I stepped aside so Zuko could come in. After closing the door behind Zuko I put my rose in a small vase with some water. Then I preceded to the bedroom to change. Not too long ago I bought a pine green dress that was three-quarter sleeved and went down to the ground. There were some brown designs on the skirt part. It wasn't too fancy, but it was nice. I fixed my hair into a braided bun.

When I exited the bedroom, Zuko was sitting on the couch. He stood quickly as I entered. He stared at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You look so beautiful," Zuko complimented.

He stopped forward, smiling and holding out his arm. I smiled blushing and wrapped my arm around. We left a quick note to Iroh before heading out. We walked along the wall till we came across an alley.

"What are we doing?" I whispered.

Some reason I didn't feel like talking louder, like we could get caught.

"There's a really great restaurant on the other side," Zuko said.

"You mean… on the middle class side," I said fake gasping.

"Yeah. Come on," Zuko said.

He moved some boxes before a small hole in the wall was revealed. It was just big enough for us to fit through. On the other side, the hole was hidden by a bush. We snuck to the path before we acted normal.

"I can't believe we snuck over here. I feel like such a rebel," I laughed.

"All the best for you. And any excuse to break the rules," Zuko smirked.

I laughed.

"I knew this really wasn't about me. You were just tired of being trapped in the poor people cage," I joked.

"It is so different over here," Zuko pointed out.

"Yeah… you miss the palace life don't you," I said.

"I won't lie. It was nice. It was the life I was born into but," Zuko said pausing. "Life here isn't bad. I could have it much worse."

I squeezed Zuko's arm.

"A lot has happened since we've met," I added.

"Yes, a lot has. That's part of life I suppose," Zuko stated.

We were quiet for a moment before I changed the subject.

"So how did you hear about this place?" I asked.

"I asked around. Someone told me about the hole. Only a few know about it. Yesterday I came over and found the nice restaurant," Zuko informed.

"Ah so _that's_ why I covered your shift for the last few hours of work. You were being a rebel without me," I teased.

Zuko laughed lightly.

"I'll bring you on the next adventure I promise," Zuko smiled.

"Good. Now where is this lovely restaurant you keep mentioning?" I asked.

"Just around the corner," Zuko stated.

We walked through the shops and restaurants. It was beautiful with all the lights hung around. Finally we got to our destination. This restaurant was on the edge, so there was a beautiful garden all the way to the wall.

"Oh wow," I stated as my first impression.

Zuko smiled. He walked up to the hostess. She nodded and grabbed two menus.

"Follow me please," she said.

There were lots of couples and even a few small groups inside. The hostess brought us outside though to where less people were sitting. She stopped at a table.

"Here you two are. Enjoy your evening," she smiled before leaving.

"So what do you think? Is this good enough for a second date?" Zuko asked.

"Are you kidding me? It's wonderful, amazing, spectacular!" I praised enthusiastically. "It's perfect."

We both smiled. Our waiter came by taking our drink order and then what we wanted to eat. Now we waited patiently for our food to come out.

"You say you're not good at romance, but you're quite the romantic," I said.

"I decided to be as romantic as I can… for you," Zuko confessed.

I grabbed Zuko's hand from across the table. I liked the feeling of holding his hands. They were warm and big. They felt strong and safe.

"You don't have to do that. I like you just the way you are," I smiled.

"And who says I can't be a romantic? Maybe I didn't think I was because I didn't have a reason to try," Zuko stated smoothly.

I smiled brighter.

"But didn't you have a girlfriend before?" I asked.

"I did. But I didn't really like her. It was just fake," Zuko said.

Our waiter brought us our food. It smelled and looked so good.

"Enjoy," the waiter smiled before leaving.

"It all looks so delicious," I complimented.

"Well let's stop staring at it and eat," Zuko stated.

We laughed lightly. There was less talking while we ate but there was no awkwardness. Zuko would share stories of his time in the palace. In return I would share wild adventures I had on my island.

"It's crazy to think the Fire Nation has been looking for the dual benders for so long, and they're all concentrated on an island," Zuko said being careful not to say it too loud.

"We're thankful the Fire Nation hasn't found us. No one trains, no one practices. Most people don't use their elements often. But it's because we were safe and trapped on that island I felt so alone. I mean there's a whole world out there and I couldn't see it," I continued.

"No one has ever left the island?" Zuko asked.

"My grandmother was the last surviving member of the original dual benders, the ones that first moved to the island. Only a few men ever leave the island to trade with a neighboring island. They keep our secret," I explained.

Zuko nodded.

"What do you think of the world you've seen?" Zuko asked cautiously.

"Honestly… it's pretty broken. It could be a wonderful place but the Fire Nation has created so much damage. I think one day it will be great again. I don't regret leaving," I stated.

Zuko smiled.

"When the war is over, do you think your people would leave the island?" Zuko asked.

I frowned. I had to think about it.

"I'm not sure. I'd like to think that without the presence of danger everyone would want to leave, but most people call it home. Where else would they go?" I thought aloud.

"Everywhere, wherever they wanted," Zuko responded.

The waiter came back just as we finished our food.

"Would either of you care for dessert?" the waiter asked.

"We'll share a slice of chocolate cake," Zuko stated.

The waiter nodded and went towards the kitchen.

"Oh will we?" I asked.

"Are you complaining about dessert? Should I have said no?" Zuko asked smirking.

"Maybe… but since you already ordered it, might as well enjoy it," I joked.

The waiter brought us a slice of chocolate cake and two new forks within a few minutes.

"By the way, I thought you didn't care for sweets," I said picking up my fork.

"For chocolate I make an exception," Zuko replied.

I took a piece of cake before plopping it into my mouth. It was slightly warm. The chocolate just melted into my mouth.

"Mmm I can see why. You'd be crazy not to love this," I stated half lost to the world of chocolate goodness.

Far too soon our chocolate cake was consumed. The waiter brought our bill. Zuko insisted on paying all of it like a gentleman. We walked through the gardens towards the wall. We walked around till we reached the bush and snuck back over to the lower class side.

"That was quite the perfect date," I smiled holding onto Zuko's arm.

"Who said it's over?" Zuko asked winking.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"It's a surprise of course," Zuko smiled.

I groaned.

"Why can't you just tell me where we're going?" I complained.

"That would ruin the surprise," Zuko stated as if it were obvious.

"Why does it have to be a surprise?" I asked.

Zuko laughed.

"You ask too many questions," Zuko retorted.

"I wouldn't have to ask questions if you just told me," I countered.

I smirked knowing that I won that.

"I'd just like to do something nice and surprise my girlfriend," Zuko smiled.

I smiled back, blushing a little.

"I hope this night never ends," I sighed happily.

The two of us laughed as we walked down the pretty empty streets. We walked all the way to the other wall. After we passed through the door, Zuko grabbed a backpack that was hidden in the bushes.

"What's in the bag?" I asked.

Zuko rose an eyebrow. I sighed.

"I know, I know. It's a surprise," I said answering my own question.

Zuko did pull out a torch. He looked around before lighting it.

"You shouldn't do that! Remember we're trying _not_ to get caught," I warned.

"Relax. No one is around. We're fine," Zuko smiled.

I relaxed before nodding. Zuko stopped and stuck the end of the torch in the ground. It brightened a rather large area for us.

"Okay, tell me what we're doing," I said folding my arms.

Zuko placed the backpack down before pulling out two pairs of clothes. One was his but the other was mine. I was confused.

"They're clothes that we can train in," Zuko stated.

"Oh. You want to spar?" I asked smiling.

"Yep," Zuko said tossing my clothes over to me.

"Turn around," I ordered.

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Fine… but it would be faster if we didn't," Zuko teased but turned around.

I turned around too. I trusted that Zuko wouldn't peak because I asked. I changed into my regular clothes. Without thinking, I turned around to face Zuko. His back was still turned but his shirt wasn't on yet. I watched as he put his shirt on. I turned back around.

"You dressed?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah. Y-You?" I replied.

"I am," Zuko stated.

We both turned around. Zuko smirked.

"How unfortunate," Zuko teased.

I laughed.

"I thought we were here for sparring," I said.

Zuko nodded. The two of us fought hand-to-hand probably for thirty to forty-five minutes. We decided to head back to our apartment. Zuko stopped me in the alley next to our apartment.

"What is it?" I asked.

Zuko smiled before cupping my cheeks and kissing me. My back leaned against the wall as Zuko pressed his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss. Zuko pulled back.

"Now we can go inside," Zuko stated.

Iroh was asleep when we entered the apartment. I had a feeling he knew we were hiding something. He might even be aware of our relationship. I gave Zuko a quick kiss before we both headed off to bed. That night my dreams were full of romance with Zuko.

 **ZUKO POV**

It has been two days since our date. For some reason I wasn't in a great mood. It was probably because I was already tired of this life. It was boring. The same thing happened every day. I woke up early to serve tea all day. Mikaila was the only good thing about my life now. And we couldn't always be on dates or just hanging out.

I wanted more from this life. I wanted more for us. I knew once the war was over I wanted to go back to the palace. But Mikaila couldn't come with me, could she? Would she even want to?

"Zuko?" Mikaila called.

She reminded me that I lost myself in thoughts. She stood on the other side of the table I was cleaning off.

"You okay?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired. Guess I zoned out," I replied.

Mikaila smiled.

"Well stay awake silly. We're working," Mikaila said before taking her tray to a couple.

Uncle again was feeling bored in the back just making tea. He liked to be out front and serve the tea with us sometimes. Uncle liked interacting with people. Right now he was serving a small group of men. They looked dressed very nicely for people in the lower ring. They looked to be higher status.

I noticed that after Uncle left, the men took a sip of their tea before standing.

"So you're the genius behind the incredible brew. The whole city is buzzing about you. I hope Pao pays you well," the man said.

Uncle had stopped to talk to them. Lots of the customers had turned to listen.

"Good tea is its own reward," Uncle replied.

It was a very typical thing of Uncle to say.

"But it doesn't have to be the only reward. How would you like to have your own tea shop?" the same man asked.

Uncle's eyes grew wide.

"My own tea shop?" Uncle asked surprised yet happy. "This is a dream come true."

Pao, overhearing the conversation, runs over to Uncle's side.

"What's going on here? Are you trying to poach my tea maker?" Pao asked standing in front of Uncle with open arms.

"Sorry Pao but that's business for you, am I right?" the man replied.

"Mushi, if you stay I'll… make you assistant manager. Wait _senior_ assistant manager," Pao offered.

"I'll provide you with a new apartment in the upper ring. The tea shop is yours to do whatever you want. Complete creative freedom," the man countered.

"I even get to name the shop?" Uncle asked.

"Of course," the man said.

"Uh senior executive manager?" Pao asked.

Everyone knew he had lost this war. Uncle would be crazy not to take this offer. Uncle handed Pao the tea pot and bowed to the other gentlemen.

"Did you hear nephew? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city," Uncle stated enthusiastically.

I kept walking with my tray.

"That's right young man. Your life is about to change for the better," the man stated.

"I'll try to contain my joy," I said setting the tray down rather roughly and exiting the shop.

I went out and leaned against the wall. Mikaila came out a few seconds later. She leaned against the same wall.

"What's wrong?" Mikaila asked. "You're not happy for your Uncle?"  
I sighed.

"I am. Like he said it's his dream. But… when we came here, I knew what to expect so one day…" I started.

I sighed again not able to finish my thought.

"You thought if our lives here were miserable it'd be easier to leave. Now with Iroh getting what he's dreamed of he'll never want to leave," Mikaila concluded.

I looked at her shocked. How could she know? I only stumbled across my thoughts. I wasn't even sure I wanted to say, but she knew. Mikaila smiled.

"I know you don't want to be here forever. I don't either. I think for now, we live our lives the best we can. This is a huge opportunity. It'll be good, trust me," Mikaila said.

I nodded.

"I trust you," I stated.

Mikaila smiled before getting off the wall and holding the door open.

"You coming?" Mikaila asked.

"I'll be in, in a few minutes," I answered.

She smiled, nodded, and went back inside. A few moments later, a paper fell from the sky. I grabbed it. I was shocked. The Avatar was in town, apparently he was looking for his missing bison. I could do something. I looked around in the sky and saw nothing. I climbed to the top of a house and looked around. I didn't see the Avatar anywhere. Looking at the paper I knew, this was my chance.

 **MIKAILA POV**

Shortly after the men left, Iroh and I left the tea shop. I felt bad leaving Pao with no help but it wasn't busy so he should be fine. Lots of people were looking for jobs; I wasn't worried that Pao couldn't find any replacements.

Zuko wasn't outside were I last saw him. We assumed he went for a walk or back to the apartment. Arriving at the apartment it looked he wasn't back yet. Iroh and I began packing our things.

"Isn't this so exciting? I've always wanted to have my own tea shop," Iroh smiled widely.

"I'm happy for you Iroh. This is great news," I congratulated Iroh.

"Thank you my dear. Now to come up with a name," Iroh said.

I smiled. I could tell how much Iroh loved this. I just hoped Zuko could come to his senses and be happy for Iroh too. As bad as it sounded, I was looking forward to a better life in the upper ring.

Zuko opened the door at that moment. He looked serious.

"So I was thinking of names for my new tea shop. How about the Jasmine Dragon? It's dramatic, poetic, as a nice ring to it," Iroh said.

"I like it," I said.

Zuko seemed to ignore what Iroh said. He had pulled out a paper and then held it out for us to read.

"The Avatar is here in Ba Sing Se. And he's lost his bison," Zuko announced.

My smile dropped. Zuko wasn't thinking of going after the Avatar again, was he? Iroh grabbed the paper. Zuko walked off to the side to the window.

"We have a chance at a new life here. If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening for us," Iroh stated.

Zuko turned rather upset.

"Good things that are happening for _you_. Have you ever thought I want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?" Zuko countered.

That hurt a little. I tried not to let it get to me.

"There's nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest you think about what it is you want from your own life and why," Iroh stated.

"I want my destiny," Zuko stated turning back to the window.

"What that means is up to you," Iroh stated.

"Even if you do capture the Avatar, what will you do?" I asked speaking up. "The Fire Nation isn't exactly your ally anymore."

"Listen nephew, I know our life here isn't much, but it's about to change for the better. Be grateful for the good things we have," Iroh said.

"There's nothing for me here," Zuko said before going into the bedroom.

That definitely hurt.

"The Tea Weevil," Iroh stated raising his finger. "Now that's stupid."

Iroh shook his head. I stood.  
"I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back," I said heading over to the door.

"Okay dear, see you later," Iroh said.

I left the apartment building and wandered through the crowded city. I'm sure Zuko didn't mean it like that, still it got to me. At this point Zuko couldn't be happy here with this life. What if the war went on longer than expected? Could Zuko stay happy here? Could he stay happy with me? I wanted to believe that. I believed his prideful, hurt old-self got in the way of everything.

 **ZUKO POV  
**

I waited till dark to put my plan into action. Before going after the Avatar's bison I had to know where they were keeping it. The Dai Li would know. They controlled everything. Even this city was corrupt. The Dai Li patrolled the city. I just needed to get one alone.

After a few minutes of searching for a Dai Li member I found one. Before engaging I set up a trap down an alley. Back tracing my steps I jumped down to the street some distance behind the Dai Li member. Dressed as the Blue Spirit, I ran down the street making sure to bump him rudely.

"Out of my way skinny," I insulted and continuing on my path.

I ran down into an alley and jumped up into the shadows. The Dai Li member followed me and noticed my copy of straw. He stood in an attacking pose. The man shot a hand of earth at the target. It went through the chest. With another shot, the head came off. It slumped against the wall. While the man was confused I jumped down and put a sword to his throat.

"If you don't want to end up like him, you'll do what I say," I threatened.

The man gulped. He was scared.

"W-What is it you want?" the man asked.

"The Avatar's bison, I know you have him. Where can I find him?" I asked.

"I c-can't tell you," the man said panicking.

I brought the sword closer.

"Lake Laogai in the outer ring. You'll find him under Lake Laogai," the man confessed.

"How do I get in?" I asked.

"There's a secret passageway. Only an earth bender can get in," the man stated.

"Where underneath is he held?" I asked.

"In a cell. Take a right on the first split. It's the second left then the last door down the hall," the man was breathing heavily.

He relaxed as I pulled back my sword. Then the man tumbled when I pushed him forward. When he would look back, I would be gone.

I got back to the apartment and managed to get an hour or so of sleep before I woke Mikaila up. She groaned as I gently nudged her.

"Zuko, what is it?" Mikaila asked yawning.

"I need you to come with me," I said.

Mikaila sat up and looked at the window. She groaned louder.

"It's so early," Mikaila complained.

"It's important, another adventure," I convinced her.

Mikaila sighed before getting out of bed.

"Give me five minutes to change and fix my hair," Mikaila said.

I kissed her forehead before waiting outside. Sure enough five minutes later, Mikaila came out.

"I left Iroh a note saying we were out. Now where are we going?" Mikaila stated.

"Follow me, I'll show you," I said.

Mikaila yawned.

"Why are you wearing that?" Mikaila asked.

I hid my mask in my outfit. I don't know if she noticed my swords on my back or not. I smiled without answering. It took us a while to get to Lake Laogai, but we arrived still early in the morning.

"You brought me to the lake? It's beautiful, but I'd appreciate it more in a few hours," Mikaila stated.

"I brought you here because I need you to open the secret passage way. I need to get under the lake," I explained.

"Why?" Mikaila asked confused.

"Just trust me okay? I need to do something," I stated.

Mikaila sighed before nodding. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a few moments she earth bended a strip of earth from the lake. At the end was the entrance. I smiled.

"Wait here. I'll be back," I instructed.

"Why can't I go with you?" Mikaila asked suspiciously.

"I need to do this on my own. It'll only take a few minutes probably," I stated.

"Okay, okay. I'll be here. Be safe," Mikaila said.

I smiled before going down to the entrance and reaching the bottom. I put on my mask and followed the Dai Li member's directions. I came to the door. After opening it, I saw the bison. He looked excited before his expression dropped.

"Expecting someone else?" I asked.

I brought down my swords to cut the chains. The bison seemed agitated and scared though. The bison stopped angrily.

"You're mine now," I said gazing at the bison.

That's when I noticed the light of someone entering the room. I turned ready to fight.

"Uncle?" I asked. "Mikaila?"  
"So the Blue Spirit, I wonder who could be behind that mask," Uncle said stroking his beard.

I sighed before taking off my mask.

"I thought you were going to wait outside," I said to Mikaila.

"I was worried. When Iroh showed up we had to know what you're up to," Mikaila stated crossing her arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Uncle.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. What do you plan to do now that you have found the Avatar's bison? Keep it locked in our new apartment? Should I put on a pot of tea for him?" Uncle asked.

I hated when he asked me questions. Especially when they got deep.

"First I have to get him out of here," I said.

"And then what?" Uncle practically shouted. "You never think these things through. This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole. You had him and then you had nowhere to go."

"I would have figured something out," I stated upset and on the verge of losing it.

It was like something inside of me was trying to break.

"No! If his friends hadn't found you, you would have frozen to death!" Uncle retorted loudly.

I grew mad.

"I know my own destiny Uncle," I replied.

"Is it your own destiny or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you?" Uncle asked.

Why was he asking me this questions? What was he trying to do? They were hard and I didn't know how to answer them.

"Stop it Uncle," I said turning away. "I have to do this!"

"I'm begging you Prince Zuko, it's time for you to look inward and begin asking yourself the big questions. Who are you? And what do you want?" Uncle stated.

My anger and confusion boiled over till I cried out and threw my words and mask down. Uncle was quiet. I heard Mikaila take a few steps. She had been quiet the whole time.

"Zuko, whatever you choose, if you know who you are and what you want, this isn't the answer," Mikaila said.

I stood there, not moving or saying anything at first. Mikaila was right. Even if I decide to continue chasing the Avatar, I couldn't capture him like this, with his bison. I sighed.

"Let's set him free," I decided.

Mikaila put her hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"How do we do that?" Mikaila asked.

"You take half and I'll take half. See if your earth bending can break the chains," I said.

Mikaila nodded. While she used her earth bending to break her set of chains, I used my sword to unlock them skillfully. The bison protested until he understood what we were doing. Once he was free the bison licked me.

"Disgusting," I said trying to wipe it off.

Mikaila laughed. The bison nudged her. Mikaila petted him.

"Nice to see you again Appa. I bet you miss Aang huh," Mikaila said. "How do we get him back to the surface?"

"Well they had to bring him in here somehow. The door's too small," I stated.

Mikaila looked up and pointed.

"I bet he came in through the roof," Mikaila concluded.

She used her earth and water bending to open the door. Appa, now knowing his name, flew up and away. Mikaila closed the door. I smiled at Mikaila. Some reason I wasn't feeling so good but I ignored it. Mikaila hugged me. I hugged her back, resting my head on hers.

The three of us walked back out, noticing the lack of anyone else. It was strange. We climbed up back to the surface.

"You did the right thing nephew," Uncle said.

I took out my mask contemplating what I should with it.

"Leave it behind," Uncle suggested touching my shoulder.

I dropped it into the water and watched it sink.

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be out soon! Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A Life** **Worth** **Living**

 **Hey! I'm so behind haha. I probably won't get to the finale by Monday but that's okay. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, or simply just read. Also, I moved when one of the dreams occurred to help my story flow better (the one where he has Aang's head).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar series. BOO!**

 **WARNING** **: In this chapter there is a LEMON. I know the rating is T but I also said it's subject to change. If you don't like lemons please feel free to skip it. I bolded where it begins and ends for you to see.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

 **(Earth King)**

I was proud of Zuko for making the right decision about setting Appa free. He didn't seem to regret it either. We walked back to our apartment. Iroh walked in front with his hands folded, guiding us the whole way. Oddly, he hardly spoke.

Zuko, on the other hand, didn't say anything. He looked down most of the time, probably in deep thought. Maybe Zuko was thinking about Iroh's words, figuring out who he is, what his destiny is, and what he wants. That certainly would make anyone think hard.

When we finally arrived at our apartment, Zuko seemed a little shaky. He swayed a little back and forth. His swords seemed to be too heavy for him as he dragged them across the floor as we entered.

"You did the right thing, letting the Avatar's bison go free," Iroh stated proudly.

Zuko seemed even more unstable.

"Zuko, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

He stopped in his tracks and put a hand to his forehead.

"I don't feel right," Zuko stated weakly.

He swayed some more before falling against the small table. The vase fell and shattered. Zuko passed out too.

"Zuko!" Iroh cried panicking.

I ran to his side without a word. I turned him over on his back. He laid on Iroh's knees. His forehead was warm.

"What's going on? Is he sick?" I asked.

When Iroh didn't reply I looked up at him. He stared at Zuko thinking about something.

"Iroh? Is Zuko sick?" I asked again more forcefully.

"Huh? Oh, yes probably. It seems to look that way," Iroh said.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Let's move him into the bedroom first," Iroh suggested.

Iroh and I managed to move the unconscious Zuko to the bedroom. We unpacked Zuko's sleeping mat and blanket.

"See if you can find a bucket in the kitchen. Fill it with water," Iroh stated.

I nodded before rushing to the kitchen. Under the sink was a bucket and large bowl. I filled both with water. I also grabbed a ladle and rag. When I came back, Iroh had gotten Zuko on the mat and under the covers. He took off his shirt. I couldn't help but stare for a minute. Iroh laid Zuko down and covered him with a blanket. I set down the bucket, bowl, ladle, and rag.

"How's he doing?" I asked.

"Getting hotter I'm afraid," Iroh answered. "Maybe we can try to cool him down."

I dipped the rag in the bowl and wringed out the excess water. Gently, I dabbed his forehead; it was even hotter. Zuko groaned. Iroh and I sat in silence watching over Zuko.

No matter how much I tried to cool Zuko down with the water, Zuko would get hotter and sweat. I wasn't going to stop anytime soon. I sighed.

"Will this last very long?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I hope not," Iroh replied.

"Me either. He has to be okay. What could have brought this on? He seemed fine this morning," I stated.

"Perhaps it has something to do with what happened under the lake," Iroh suggested.

"I don't understand," I said slightly confused.

"I'll explain later," Iroh said.

I continued my work until Zuko groaned again. He turned over onto his back. His eyes barely opened.

"You're burning up," Iroh said. "You have an intense fever. This should cool you down."

I took that as a notion to put the rag back on Zuko's head.

"So thirsty," Zuko said sitting up slowly.

Iroh laid him back down carefully.

"Here's some clean water to drink," Iroh offered.

He grabbed the ladle out full of water.

"Stay under the blankets and sweat this out," Iroh stated.

Iroh helped Zuko sit up so he could drink some water. Iroh moved too slowly though. Zuko forced the ladle up to drink water faster. He threw the ladle aside and grabbed the bucket. He brought it up to his mouth and gulped some of it down. The rest spilled everywhere. Zuko threw the bucket against the wall.

Zuko seemed to feel bad about it but didn't say anything. He laid back down on his side. Coughing, Zuko fell back asleep. Iroh pulled his blanket back up. My heart ached for Zuko and the pain he must be going through.

Iroh stood and went over to the bucket.

"I'll keep filling it. Continue trying to bring his fever down," Iroh stated.

I nodded as Iroh exited the room. After dipping the rag in again, I dabbed Zuko's forehead and the rest of his face. Zuko groaned quietly in his sleep. I grabbed his hand.

"You're going to be okay Zuko. You can fight this," I encouraged him.

Iroh came back shortly after and sat down again. Both of us were too concerned about Zuko to really talk. I just hoped everything would be okay.

 **ZUKO POV**

This sickness or whatever it was, was a real pain. The fever and feeling of weakness was unbearable. I didn't understand how I got so sick so fast. Though with the poor living conditions we've been living in, I guess it was bound to happen.

I was thankful Uncle and Mikaila were taking such good care of me. As hard as they tried though, I seemed to be getting worse. I felt terribly ill. Sleep helped a little. At least I could forget the pain for a few moments. The dreams though were insufferable.

 _I was sitting in the throne room. Numerous soldiers were bowed before me. I looked uncharacteristically like my father. I could see myself sitting there, looking serious and somehow looked powerful as well._

 _Two dragons appeared. Oddly, I didn't panic or even move. One was red and the other was blue. They circled around the pillars of the throne. The blue one spoke. She strangely sounded exactly like Azula._

 _"It's getting late, are you planning to retire soon, My Lord?" she asked in a rather suspicious matter._

 _"I'm not tired," I replied without moving._

 _The blue dragon continued to circle me. She stopped right next to my right ear._

 _"Relax Fire Lord Zuko, just let go. Give into it. Shut your eyes for a while," the blue dragon persuaded wickedly._

 _My eyes began to close._

 _"No Fire Lord Zuko!" the red dragon yelled._

 _My eyes widened. This dragon stood to my left and sounded a lot like Uncle._

 _"Do not listen to the blue dragon. You should get out of here right now. GO! Before it's too late!" the red dragon stated almost protectively._

 _Both advice were complete opposites. Which one should I follow?_

 _"Sleep now Fire Lord Zuko," the blue dragon said._

 _The two dragons faded into nonexistence. The fire went out and the pillars of the throne crumbled. The soldiers in front of me disappeared just as quickly too. I was left sitting in a void of black darkness._

 _My face looked surprised and terrified. That's when I saw two yellow eyes. They were eerie and evil._

 _"Sleep," the blue dragon stated as her head appeared._

 _She crept closer._

 _"Just like mother!" the blue dragon shouted before devouring me._

 _There was nothing but darkness again. A red-hooded figure appeared with its back to me. The figure turned and pulled off her hood. It was my mother._

 _"Zuko! Help me!" she cried._

 _I could see my reflection in my mother's eyes. I still looked terrified. The rug that laid at my feet sucked me in. I cried. Then there was an ear-piercing scream of pure agony. I looked around but couldn't see where it was coming from. The feminine voice was so familiar though. I fell into complete darkness, except this time I was alone._

 **MIKAILA POV**

Zuko was still asleep when the sun was setting. I hoped he would get better soon. Everything was looking up for us, then this happened. I wished I could take all his pain away and place it on me instead; I would do it in a heartbeat. I sighed.

"It's getting late," Iroh announced.

I looked outside. The sun was barely visible.

"Yes I suppose it is," I said.

Iroh sighed.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No. It's just… the movers are coming soon to take our stuff to our new place. I'm supposed to plan and set everything up tomorrow. The tea shop will open the day after," Iroh said.

"Ah. Zuko is too sick to move," I stated. "Perhaps you go ahead. I can look after Zuko. We can stay here. If I'm right, we paid for this week which ends tomorrow evening."

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Iroh said.

"You didn't ask, I offered. Really, I'll be okay. I can pay for another week if we need to," I responded.

Iroh nodded his head.

"Very well. I'll leave you two some food and clothes for tomorrow. We'll meet up tomorrow evening for dinner at the tea shop," Iroh said smiling.

I looked down at Zuko.

"You really think he'll be well by then?" I asked.

Iroh nodded before standing.

"I'll go make us some tea and food. Try coaxing Zuko to wake up," Iroh said.

He left the room. I put the rag down before touching Zuko's forehead. It was a little better but not much. I ran my fingers through his hair. It had grown amazingly fast since he cut it. It was sexy if I do say so. I kissed his forehead.

"Zuko, please wake up," I said softly.

Zuko groaned but fluttered his eyes open. I smiled sadly down at him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"A little better I guess," Zuko replied. "Where's Uncle?"

"Making some tea and food. He'll be back in a minute. Can you sit up on your own?" I stated.

Zuko nodded. He was shaky so I decided to help him. Zuko held my hand and squeezed it softly.

"Thank you. For everything," Zuko said. "I'd kiss you but I don't want to get you sick."

I smiled a little brighter before kissing his forehead.

"It's okay. You just focus on getting well," I said.

Iroh came in carrying a tray. He sat down. He began to pour the tea.

"You should know this is not a natural sickness, but that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea," Iroh said.

He helped Zuko seemed down the tea.

"Wh-What's happening?" Zuko asked a little scared.

"What do you mean by not a natural sickness?" I asked.

Iroh looked deep into Zuko's eyes.

"Your critical decision, what you did beneath that lake, it was in such conflict with your inner self that you are now at war within your own mind and body," Iroh explained.

He helped Zuko take another sip.

"What's that mean?" Zuko asked still a little scared and uncertain.

A cough interrupted him and forced Zuko to lie down.

"You're going through a metamorphosis, my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience, but when you come out of it you will be the beautiful prince you are always meant to be," Iroh stated.

He handed me a cup of tea too. Then Iroh proceeded to dab Zuko's forehead. Zuko had already fallen asleep.

"He will be okay, right? Zuko will choose the right way. He won't give up because it's easy," I said more to myself.

"Yes, I know my nephew. It may be hard and unpleasant, but in the end Zuko will become new," Iroh reassured.

"Become new? Are you saying he'll be different? We won't recognize him. Will the reasons I… like him so much not be there anymore?" I asked.

"You misunderstand me. Before his mother left and life under his father as Fire Lord, Zuko was the sweetest, smartest, and most compassionate people I've ever met. He truly followed his mother. Zuko was corrupted and all that goodness was buried deep underneath anger and pride. When I say he will become new, I mean his true self," Iroh explained wisely. "I know you've seen those things for a long time. The Zuko you care for will still be there. _That_ will never change."

I nodded. Iroh smiled.

"Maybe you should get some sleep before they come. I can watch over Zuko," I said.

Iroh smiled and silently agreed. Even if it wasn't a natural sickness and dabbing Zuko's forehead did nothing, I couldn't stop myself from doing it. Whether it was from a small hope it would help or a distraction for myself, I would continue this until Zuko was better. I felt so useless.

 **ZUKO POV**

 _I opened my eyes and oddly felt so much better. The only probably was the grogginess. Nothing a little bit of water couldn't fix. Shifting, I noticed Uncle sat but managed to fall asleep. Mikaila was on my other side fast asleep on the ground. I smiled._

 _Standing up slowly, I made my way to the bathroom. Quietly, as not to wake either of them up, I opened the door. The sink was already full of water. Dipping my hands in, I brought water up to my face._

 _I looked into the mirror and yelled in surprise. I had the Avatar's head instead of my own._ The shock was enough to wake myself up. I sat up and yelled then breathed deeply. Touching my face and scar, I knew I was awake now.

"Zuko? Are you okay?" Mikaila asked worriedly.

She looked like she was rinsing the rag and getting more water. Had she been doing that the whole time? Iroh really was sitting and sleeping.

"Yeah… just a bad dream is all," I replied. "I think it's supposed to mean something, but I'm not sure what."

Mikaila placed a hand on top of mine.  
"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Mikaila smiled.

I nodded.

"Look, uh, Iroh is going to be leaving any minute. They need him at his tea shop for tomorrow, but you and I are going to stay here. You're in no condition to be moving yet," Mikaila stated.

I nodded in full understanding. My cheeks got even redder. Mikaila and I would be staying here by ourselves. That sent some bad thoughts. Mikaila touched my face and looked concerned.

"You still seem pretty sick. Odd because you were just looking a little better a few moments ago," Mikaila said not knowing what was really going on.

"Oh uh, I'm fine. I really feel better. Just another hour or two of sleep and I think I'll be okay," I stated.

Mikaila smiled.

"I'll be here if you need anything," Mikaila said.

"I know… thanks," I said.

"Iroh will be gone probably before you wake up. Want me to tell him anything?" Mikaila asked.

I shook my head.

"No, just tell him not to worry about me tomorrow," I said.

Mikaila nodded and motioned me to lie down and go back to sleep. I fell almost instantly back asleep. The dreams or more like nightmares did not stop.

 _Everything was dark, as it always seemed to begin. I appeared on a road and began to walk. Then I stopped. There was a split in the road. The right side light up and color appeared. Figures started to form. Uncle was heating up some tea in a fancy tea shop._

 _Customers were happy and laughing. The place was crowded. Uncle hummed happily before serving a table. Mikaila entered from a door in the back and smiled at Uncle. I noticed right away that she looked pregnant. My eyes widened._

 _"How are you today?" Uncle asked._

 _Mikaila smiled._

 _"I'm doing good," Mikaila replied._

 _"Hope the little one isn't causing too much trouble," Uncle chuckled._

 _"Oh no, not like the first one," Mikaila said touching her stomach. "Zuko's hoping for another boy but I want a girl."_

 _"Speaking of which, where are they?" Uncle asked._

 _"Went fishing. Wanted to have some bonding time," Mikaila stated._

 _"Mommy! Mommy!" a little boy cried happy running to Mikaila._

 _"Well hello, you two are back early," Mikaila said looking to me as I came forward._

 _My face didn't look to happy._

 _"Why don't you go see if Uncle needs any help," Mikaila said to the little boy._

 _He nodded and ran over to where Uncle was._

 _"What's wrong?" Mikaila asked._

 _I grabbed her hands and kissed one._

 _"They need me to go in. Said they'd pay me double. We could really use the money with the baby on the way," I said._

 _"But it's your day off. You always work too hard," Mikaila stated._

 _I smiled weakly._

 _"It's alright," I said kissing her quickly. "I'll be home for dinner."_

 _I turned and left. The right seemed to pause. The left lit up, growing in color. I was at the palace staring at my mother's favorite garden. It looked to be untaken care for in a long time. I looked to be Fire Lord due to the clothing and crown I wore. An advisor of sorts approached me._

 _"Your highness, may I speak freely?" he asked._

 _"You may," I stated._

 _"The Fire Nation is as strong as ever. You're one of the greatest Fire Lords, and I won't say that to just any of them. But don't you think it's time to settle down and marry?" the advisor spoke. "I mean if you wish to marry for love whatever happened to that girl you used to talk about? Mikaila."_

 _I turned my head. I didn't look broken but still very serious._

 _"She died in the war," I replied. "I must marry for an heir. I don't need to marry for love."_

 _"If you wish your highness," the advisor said. "Any word from your Uncle? It's been ages since we've received word from him."_

 _"None yet. I'm sure he's just busy," I answered._

 _"Very well. I must depart for now," the advisor said._

 _I nodded._

 _"You are dismissed," I replied._

 _This scene stopped too. What did it all mean? Before I could think about it, the ground started to shake and the roads broke. There was that ear-piercing scream again. This time an image of Mikaila appeared. She was the one screaming. I couldn't tell why but she began to bleed heavily everywhere from injury. She screamed louder and cried from pain. I tried to help her but it was no use._

 _Mikaila fell down. Her eyes were wide and full of emptiness. She was gone, she was dead. I cried out._ _Everything was dark, as it always seemed to_ _end_. I shot up from my bed sweating and panting. Looking around, I calmed when I saw Mikaila lying on the floor asleep. She mumbled something before waking up.

"You okay? Another nightmare?" Mikaila asked.

It was like a switch was turned. It was like my good self broke through the barrier and to the top. I smiled warmly, actually _warmly_.

"Yeah. I'm fine. A little hungry though," I admitted.

"Sit here. I can make something. Whatever Iroh left us," Mikaila stated.

While she was gone I threw off the blanket. They were a little warm. I felt much better but still a little strange somehow. I felt SO _positive_. And there was that something else. It started when I looked at Mikaila sleeping. Some reason this feeling left me wanting more.

Mikaila came back with some food on a plate. The feeling was still there. Her hand brushed mine as she handed me the plate. I wanted to keep touching her hand, I wanted to touch more. What was wrong with me? Why did I have these thoughts? Though I felt like I've had them before. I finished my food before setting done the plate.

"You seem to be doing better," Mikaila stated.

I grabbed Mikaila's hands and kissed her.

"Much better," Mikaila giggled.

I chuckled.

"We should get some sleep. It's late and you could still use some rest," Mikaila suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said.

"Good night," Mikaila said kissing me softly again.

 **(LEMON! If you do not wish to read this part, skip to the next bolded sentence. If you do choose to write this lemon, I'm excited for it, so please enjoy XD)**

Mikaila was about to lay down when I stopped her.

"W-Wait," I said surprising myself.

Was I really about to ask what I thought I was going to ask? Would Mikaila want to? Were we ready? Did I want to? I knew that I did. I cared for her so much. Maybe loved her, but I couldn't work up the courage to say it or think about it right now. Mikaila stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Mikaila asked slightly worried.

"No. It's just…" I started before heavily sighing.

Looking into her eyes was hard but I forced myself too. I couldn't be shy about this.

"It's just that we're alone. Who knows the next time we will be," I began but could see Mikaila's confusion. "I want to do it."

Mikaila's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat.

"It? You mean it, it?" Mikaila asked.

I couldn't tell if she was rejecting me or surprised by my words. She didn't say anything again, just had an opened mouth. I decided to intervene.

"Mikaila, if you're not ready, of course I don't want to force you. I just wanted to let you know that I think about us doing it, that I want to do it. That I'm ready. If we did it tonight I'd be overjoyed, but if you don't want to I won't be offended," I said.

 **MIKAILA POV**

I could hardly believe my ears. Zuko wanted to have sex with me?! Was I ready? Sure I had dreams sometimes and thought about doing it with him, but did I want it now? Our relationship was so new; I didn't want to rush things. But I've had these feelings for him for so long. And it feels like I've known him a lot longer. I cared for him so much. Maybe loved him, but I couldn't work up the courage to say it or think about it right now.

I took a deep breath and thought about it. I knew Zuko was waiting for an answer, but to be fair for him I would truly think about it. Obviously it'd be my first time. I hated to admit it but I was a little scared of the pain. I was also a little scared that I would suck. Zuko wouldn't want that. Despite my worries, I knew I already made a decision.

"I'm ready… I want to…" I began.

"But…?" Zuko asked.

"I'm a little nervous… the pain," I concluded.

Zuko grabbed my hands with one of his and with the other titled my chin up.

"I'll try to ease the pain as much as I can. And if you want or need me to stop, I will. Promise," Zuko said sincerely.

I nodded and smiled.

"Well… aren't you going to kiss me then?" I asked smiling brighter.

Zuko smirked before leaning forward and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss. Zuko pulled me to sit and straddle his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our kissing became more and more passionate. Zuko sucked on my bottom lip asking to enter. I let him in and let him poke around before playing with his tongue.

My hands moved slowly down to Zuko's broad shoulders to down his chest and torso. My fingers tingled at the touch of his bare skin. I nearly melted while touching his abs. I could hear and feel the slight moan from Zuko's lips.

Zuko moved his hands down to the hem of my shirt. He pulled away to look into my eyes. I knew he was asking for permission and that made me feel better. He stripped me completely till my upper half was bare. This sent me a slight chill but Zuko's hands quickly warmed me. Slowly, Zuko moved me to lie down.

He gave me a few kisses before trailing down my neck. I turned my neck to the side giving him more to nibble on. Some bites felt sore and I hissed a little in pain. Zuko made sure to give each spot a kiss before moving on though. Antagonizing slow, Zuko kissed my chest and in between my breasts.

His lips kissed my right breast, making me moan lightly. Zuko's tongue swirled around my nipple. To add to the pleasure Zuko used his hand to massage my other breast. I gasped and lifted my chest up a little closer to Zuko. I could feel myself getting very wet down below. Zuko switched to my other breast, giving it the same treatment. Somehow, he managed to use his other hand to pull down my pants.

I could feel the wetness start to coat my underwear. Without stopping, Zuko used his free hand to rub just above my underwear. I moaned more. Zuko's hand slipped under my underwear. My toes curled into the mattress that I lied on. Zuko pulled away from my chest which made me quietly whimper. He smirked before slowly sliding off my underwear. I was completely exposed. My cheeks turned a dark color of red.

"It's probably the most cliché thing to say but… you're beautiful. Sure you have a great body, I'm not just saying when you're naked. I've always seen you as beautiful. Inside and out," Zuko confessed.

I wanted to cry but that probably would have ruined the moment. I smiled and nodded that Zuko could continue.

Zuko leaned down and kissed my thighs. Inch by inch getting closer to my core. I craved Zuko's touch there, his hands and mouth. He brought his lips giving a single kiss to my core before stopping. He inserted a finger and I thought I would die from pleasure. I moaned loudly, moaning more often. I could feel the tension build in my stomach. I knew I was close.

"More…" I begged breathlessly.

Zuko complied and inserted another finger. It was a little tight but it felt so good. He moved them around exploring my insides. I moaned the most loudly when my orgasm hit. Zuko pulled out his soaked fingers licking them. Then he moved his face down and licked my pussy. The feeling of pleasure was still so high. When Zuko pulled back he looked into my eyes.

"You ready?" Zuko asked.

I nodded.

"I want you to say it," Zuko stated.

I smiled.

"Yes, I'm ready," I said.

Zuko nodded before taking off his pants and underwear. I nearly gasped at the sight of him. His cock was big and hard. My hand craved to touch it. Zuko moved so his cock was at my entrance. I knew my pussy craved it more. Zuko sucked in before slowly entering. And boy did it hurt. I gasped from pain. Zuko immediately stopped. I motioned him to keep going. He broke my barrier and it wasn't too pleasant. I tried to hold back the tears but I wasn't successful.

Zuko stayed still as he waited for me to adjust. He used his palm to wipe away my tears. Slowly, the pain started to subside and pleasure came in its place. I nodded to Zuko to move. Thankfully, he was kind enough to move slowly. Both of us moaned at the rush of pleasure that we felt. The movements hurt a little but pleasure was heavily present. Then the pain was gone.

"You can go faster," I said smiling up at Zuko.

Zuko smiled back and leaned down to give me a gentle kiss. He moved his hips faster till we found a steady pace. My moans were loud and seemed to come out of my mouth nonstop. I could see the sweat on Zuko's forehead. I felt the tension build up again. Zuko began to pound faster and harder. My head moved back and the amount of pleasure was almost too overwhelming. After a few more thrusts the two of us came at once.

Gently, Zuko fell on top of me. The both of us laid there breathing heavily. We felt so sticky touching from the sweat and our… orgasms. Eventually Zuko got up and pulled out of me. He used the rag to clean himself off and then myself. He laid down next to me after pulling up the blanket. I turned onto my side and faced him. Both of us were smiling. I cupped Zuko's cheek, it was the scarred side. He didn't flinch.

"It was better than I imagined," I finally spoke up.

"Same. I hope we do it again, many times over," Zuko smirked.

I giggled and rested my head on Zuko's chest.

"Me too. Sleep well," I said.

Zuko kissed my forehead.

"I have a feeling it will be the best sleep we've ever had," Zuko said.

And it was.

 **(END of lemon scene. I hope you guys enjoyed it!)**

 **ZUKO POV**

The next morning when I woke up, Mikaila was not there. I could hear her in the other room. I smiled. Getting up, I changed into the clothes Uncle had left me. Mikaila was dressed too and getting the last of the food ready for breakfast.

"Morning," Mikaila greeted brightly. "How did you sleep?"  
"Morning," I smiled slightly. "I slept great. You?"

"Same. We did sleep in after all," Mikaila slightly giggled. "It is almost noon."

"Can I help?" I offered.

"No it's okay. I'm almost done," Mikaila stated.

I walked over to behind Mikaila and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She smiled. Mikaila finished fixing breakfast, or really our lunch. The two of us spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up the empty place a little before walking to Uncle's tea shop and our new apartment.

The upper ring was less crowded and grander. People who walked down the streets were more proper. We arrived at Uncle's tea shop. It was fancy. Walking inside, Uncle was talking to some men when he spotted us.

"Welcome. What do you guys think?" Uncle asked.

"It's beautiful," Mikaila complimented.

"It's impressive. You deserve this," I said.

Uncle looked a little taken back. I couldn't figure out why. He smiled.

"Follow me to the apartment upstairs," Uncle stated.

He brought us to a staircase in the back. It opened up to a large kitchen and living space.

"It has three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It's pretty nice," Uncle stated.

"And the view is amazing too," Mikaila stated. "Oh Iroh I'm so happy for you."

"For me? We're all living this. I know you two don't want to be serving tea for the rest of your lives, but until you do what's next in your destiny I hope you enjoy this," Uncle stated.

Mikaila hugged Uncle.

"Thank you," Mikaila stated.

"Yes, thank you Uncle," I smiled then grabbed Mikaila's hand.

Uncle looked at me oddly again but I didn't care. Our lives were changing again, and this time I didn't mind. I was actually looking forward to our new adventure. Life is good, and I never like to use that phrase. Did I know exactly what I wanted? Not yet. For now things were good the way they are.

 **Getting close to the finale! So excited! Thanks for reading! Next one will be up by Sunday, I am going to try to post by tomorrow but no promises. AGAIN, if you didn't like the lemon, remember I warned you. Please don't bash it. Thanks again! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A Life** **Worth** **Living**

 **Welcome back! Thanks for everyone for reviewing, favoriting, following, and reading. So, I've realized while making this chapter that the tea shop is separate from their apartment. Oops. I'm just going to continue with what I have, because that just seems cooler to me. Sorry that it's not part of the original story! AND sorry for such a long wait! Thanks for your patience! I had school, work, and my health to worry about! Now on with the story!**

 **Think Happy Thoughts**

 **(The Guru)**

After looking around the apartment and tea shop, Zuko and I walked around the upper ring. It was way different than the lower ring and even the middle ring. Everyone dressed fancy here. Some of the women looked down at me and my not-so-stellar outfit. Zuko reassured me with a smile that I was the most beautiful girl in the city anyway.

Just as Iroh asked, we arrived back at the tea shop to look at the finishing touches. Then we went out to dinner. The food was incredible. I couldn't remember the last time I ate something this good, possibly never.

Deciding that tomorrow would be a busy day, we all went to bed early. And fortunately we all had our own room. Zuko and I would have to share a bathroom though since Iroh's was in his bedroom. We didn't mind though. I woke up to the sound of Iroh pacing the living room.

By the time I got dressed and ready, Iroh was making breakfast.

"Morning Iroh, how did you sleep?" I asked.

Iroh turned and smiled as he stirred the large pot.

"Morning dear! I slept okay. I'm so nervous about today, but also very excited," Iroh replied. "How about you?"  
"That's understandable, but you'll be fine. Your tea is the best. You have nothing to worry about. And I slept good, thank you for asking," I answered.

Now that we lived in the upper ring, we could sleep on single beds instead of sleeping on mats, or in my case instead of the couch. It was the first real bed I've slept on since the spa place we stayed at.

That's when Zuko came out. He yawned as he walked over to us in the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes.

"What's that smell?" Zuko asked.

"It's jook," Iroh said turning to Zuko. "I'm sure you wouldn't like it."

It did look a little strange being all white and smooth yet had a thickness to it. It smelt alright to me. I didn't even know what jook was.

Iroh moved to the side as Zuko leaned down and sniffed it. Iroh's eyes were slightly wide and his mouth was opened a little.

"Actually, it smells delicious," Zuko retorted picking up a bowl. "I'd love a bowl Uncle."

Zuko smiled as he lifted the bowl up. Iroh looked suspiciously at Zuko. I guess he didn't realize that Zuko had really transformed. Iroh stirred the pot while still looking at Zuko.

"Now that your fever is gone you seem different somehow," Iroh stated.

"It's a new day," Zuko replied slightly laughing. "We got a new apartment, new furniture, and today's the grand opening of your new tea shop."

Zuko walked over to the table by the window and sat down. He held the bowl up and looked outside.

"Things are looking up Uncle," Zuko smiled before taking a sip from the bowl.

Iroh was a bit surprised but smiled nevertheless. He turned to me.

"Would you like a bowl Mikaila?" Iroh asked.

I picked up a bowl and smiled.

"Yes please," I stated.

Iroh gave me a scoop and I sat down next to Zuko at the table. He grabbed my hand giving it an affectionate squeeze before pulling away. I sipped the jook. It was actually pretty good and a little sweet. Maybe that's why Iroh said Zuko wouldn't like it. Iroh filled his own bowl and sat down.

"What time does it open?" I asked.

"Soon. After I finish this I'll go down and make sure everyone and everything is prepped," Iroh stated.

"Your servers are already here?" I asked.

"Yes. I let them in before getting breakfast started," Iroh answered. "Would you two mind cleaning up breakfast?"

"Not at all Uncle, you go ahead. We'll meet you downstairs," Zuko replied.

Iroh nodded. When he finished, Iroh placed his bowl in the sink and headed downstairs. Zuko and I washed the bowls and pot and set them out to dry.

"Come here," Zuko stated grabbing my hand.

"I thought we were going downstairs," I said.

"In a minute," Zuko said pulling me to the other side of the large room.

That's when I noticed the balcony for the first time. It was pretty big. The balcony was in the back of the building but you could still see a whole lot of the city. It was incredible. The wind blew through my hair. I took it all in.

"Wonderful. It just keeps getting better," I smiled.

I turned to Zuko who was staring at me. He pulled me closer to him before giving me a kiss. I smiled before kissing back. I pulled back first but Zuko immediately moved his forehead to rest against mine. He smiled.

"We should probably go downstairs now," I suggested.

"I could stay right here forever though," Zuko replied smirking.

"If we don't go downstairs right now I won't kiss you ALL day," I threatened lovingly.

Zuko faked gasped.

"You wouldn't dare. I don't deserve such torture," Zuko stated.

"I mean it," I said.

"Fine. We'll go downstairs," Zuko said.

He smirked again as if some scheme to mind. That's when he scooped me up to carry me bridal style. I gasped in shock.

"What are you doing?" I asked giggling.

"Carrying you down right. Punishment for making some cruel threats," Zuko stated.

"Oh no! Please! I can't handle this!" I fake pleaded.

"I'll put you down if you want," Zuko stated.

"NO! You're gonna carry me like you promised," I scolded.

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Women," Zuko said sarcastically.

Zuko carried me down the narrow spiral stairs. Down in the shop, everyone was finishing the table arrangements. Zuko finally put me down. Iroh then called a quick meeting. He sighed before speaking to everyone.

"I'm so thankful to be where I am today, here with this tea shop and all of you. I look forward to working with all of you. Remember to greet everyone with a smile. We don't just sell tea and other goods, but we give love. Don't forget that," Iroh spoke.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone was dressed so nicely, from the servers out front, the greeters at the door, and the people cooking and brewing in the back.

"Great, the doors should be opened any minute. Thank you for all your hard work," Iroh concluded.

With a bow, all of the staff moved to their stations. The huge doors were opened. Two women stood by them and bowed when people entered. Highly classed citizens came into the tea shop with wide eyes. They looked amazed.

As people began to sit down, servers came out and took their orders. I was one of them. Greeting people with a smile came naturally to me. I was in a super good mood these days. Most people would stop you and want to talk. I indulged in conversation for a little bit before needing to serve someone else. A few people left generous tips as well as paying their bill. All couldn't wait to come back another time.

After serving a nice older couple, Iroh said I should have a break. I sat my tray down in the back before taking off my apron. Warm hands encircled my waist and pulled me against a strong chest. I smiled.

"Neglecting your duties already?" I asked.

Zuko pressed his nose to the side of my head and breathed me in.

"Uncle said it was my break," Zuko stated.

"Oh did he? How fortunate for us then," I replied.

Zuko nodded before pulling his head away.

"Want to go somewhere for lunch?" Zuko asked.

I pretended to think about it.

"Hmm I'm not that hungry," I smiled innocently.

My stomach growled loud enough for us to hear. Zuko smirked.

"I don't think your stomach agrees," Zuko said.

I laughed.

"Yeah. We better fill it then before it rebels," I said.

Zuko and I walked hand in hand out the door and down the steps. We walked through town looking at windows of shops before settling at a nice café for lunch. We sat outside since the weather so nice.

"How are you living the upper ring so far?" I asked.

"It's nice. Different than the lower ring for sure. It's hard to believe that after the ordeal we've been dealing with we've finally had some good luck," Zuko replied.

I nodded absentmindedly.

"Yeah, I guess we were due for some good luck," I stated.

"What about you? How are you enjoying life here? You're the one that wanted to travel," Zuko asked in return.

"I did. We have traveled a lot around the world. I've learned so much. To be honest, I like the stability of staying in one place for the moment. We're safe and things are really good," I answered smiling.

I thought back to how far I've come since running away. I thought about all that's changed and how we've grown. I thought about my parents and how much I missed my home. I must have suddenly become saddened because Zuko asked me what was wrong.

"Hey, you okay?" Zuko asked concerned.

"I just miss home is all. My parents must be so worried," I replied.

"Have you thought of going home?" Zuko asked with a bit of sadness.

It seemed almost like he was holding his breath. But why? I smiled.

"I'm not going home. At least not now. I'm happy where I am," I replied grabbing Zuko's hands.

I gave them a soft squeeze. Zuko brought them up to his lips and kissed them both. I blushed.

"I would miss you too much," Zuko said. "But when you want to go back, let me know, I'll take you."

I nodded.

"I will," I promised.

Our food came and we ate in comfortable silence. Light conversation going back and forth to an extent. After lunch we made our way back to Iroh's teashop. He was right where we last saw him.

"How was lunch?" Iroh asked.

"It was nice. Have you gone on a break yet?" I asked.

"Oh no. I don't think I will today," Iroh said covering a yawn.

I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you go upstairs have some food and rest? You've exhausted yourself this week making sure everything was perfect. We can handle an hour or two ourselves," I suggested.

Iroh still looked hesitant. Zuko stepped forward so he was right next to me.

"Go on Uncle, I promise to get you if we need you for something really important," Zuko promised.

Iroh looked more at ease. He sighed.

"Alright. I guess I will. Thanks," Iroh said.

He went upstairs, apron and all. Zuko and I got back into our aprons and served the customers. It seemed to get busier now since it was lunch hour. We kept busy. Iroh came back almost two hours later and ready to work again.

Things slowed down in between meals and picked up again near dinner. After a long day of serving and running around, the shop closed. Everyone stayed today to help clean up. It didn't take long and everyone quickly went home. I trudged upstairs feeling sore. I sat on the terrace looking at the night sky. The city looked beautiful with all the bright lights of the city.

Zuko came out with two bowls of food. He sat down next to me and handed me a bowl.

"Where's Iroh?" I asked.

"Sleeping. Passed out right on his bed," Zuko laughed.

I giggled.

"That's reasonable. He must be so tired after this week," I said.

Unconsciously I rubbed my shoulder. They were sore from today. I heard some sort of clank before two strong hands rubbed my shoulders. I almost moaned it felt so good. I closed my eyes and relaxed as Zuko massaged my shoulders. After a few minutes I stopped Zuko and turned around to face him. I leaned in and our lips met. I climbed to sit in his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. Zuko pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist.

His tongue licked my lips before it was in my mouth. I moaned at the feeling of his tongue there. Our tongues battled before I managed to win and be in his mouth. I pulled back for air. I leaned my head against his chest. It was naturally warm. Zuko kept his arms around me and placed his head on top of mine. We sat there in perfect silence, no need for words, until I fell asleep.

 **ZUKO POV**

We sat on the terrace in complete silence, but it was comfortable. I held Mikaila close in my arms as if I was afraid to lose her. I was afraid. I didn't want to ever let her go. But why should I be afraid? She was here with me and she had no intension of leaving. It was weird thinking that there was time we were enemies. We've come so far. When was the moment I fell for her? The moment I wanted to kiss her instead of harm? I didn't know. She snuck up on me. It was like the feeling build up slowly yet all at once too.

Now that I had her, I couldn't let her go. There was nothing that would make me lose her, was there? I wouldn't give her up willingly. Unless… no. Not even that. Not even if I could regain my throne. That old life had nothing for me, yet… I wanted it. Wait, did I? Did I miss being prince? Someday gaining the throne? Did I still seek my father's approval? I couldn't have both. I would never trade Mikaila for that… but that's what I was afraid of. I didn't know. I hoped I wouldn't because if I did, I would hurt Mikaila. And that seemed more unbearable than living a life without title.

I hugged Mikaila a little tighter to myself. I expected some response but instead she seemed out of it. I moved my head slowly and noticed she had fallen asleep. I smiled at that. She was probably really tired too. It was a long day. I carried her, without waking her, into her room and laid her down on her bed. She looked so peaceful. I crawled into bed with her. I just wanted to be close tonight. I covered us in the blankets and pulled Mikaila close to me, wrapping my arms around her. Mikaila snuggled closely, probably into my warmth.

My eyes suddenly became heavy and pulled me into sleep.

The next morning, I woke to something moving next to me. I fought it, but eventually opened my eyes. Mikaila was looking at me smiling. Her hand came up and moved some hair out of my face. Her hand cupped my face, the side with the burn. She rubbed it carefully with her thumb.

"Morning," she smiled somehow brighter.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" I asked smiling a little back.

"Perfectly, sorry for falling asleep on you last night," she replied.

"No need to apologize, it's fine. I was tired too," I stated.

Mikaila nodded.

"We should probably get up huh?" Mikaila said.

I pulled her close so we were completely touching. Our faces not more than a couple centimeters away.

"Or we could stay right here for a little bit," I suggested.

Mikaila giggled.

"What if Iroh sees us?" Mikaila whispered.

"Then he'll probably walk right back out. He knows we're together," I whispered back.

"But I have morning breath," Mikaila whispered.

"I don't care, so do I," I whispered again.

"Why are we whispering?" Mikaila asked whispering.

"You started it," I whispered in reply.

She giggled as I tickled her sides.

"Now I'm not going to kiss you," Mikaila stated pretending to be mad.

I smirked and leaned in anyway. Mikaila protested at first but then gave in. I pulled back before kissing her on the nose and getting up.

"Now we get up," I said smiling.

"Aw, but now I want to stay in bed," Mikaila teased.

I laughed.

"We do have to work in the teashop," I said.

"You're right," Mikaila sighed while getting up.

I went to my room to change while Mikaila did the same. We met in the kitchen where Uncle was just finishing breakfast. He smiled as we entered.

"Morning you two," Uncle greeted.

"Morning," I replied.

"How did you sleep?" Mikaila asked.

"Very well. Thank you," Uncle replied. "And you?"

"Great, thanks," Mikaila said.

"I left some breakfast," Uncle said standing up.

He put his dishes in the sink.

"I'll see you downstairs," Uncle stated.

Uncle went downstairs as Mikaila and I grabbed a plate. We each took some eggs and bacon. The eggs were a little cold so I used my fire bending to careful heat the plates.

"Zuko!" Mikaila stated shocked. "What are you doing?! What if someone saw you?!"  
"Relax, no one did," I said.

"We have to be careful, please don't do that again," Mikaila stated.

I nodded. She was right. I missed bending though. An idea came to mind.

"What if tonight we snuck out to the fields like we used to? Maybe spare if you want," I suggested.

I feared Mikaila would think it was a bad idea, but she smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that," she replied.

"Great. It's a date then," I smirked.

We sat and ate breakfast before cleaning up and going downstairs.

 **MIKAILA POV**

The day was almost as busy as the day before. There were a few people who came again but most were new people. They couldn't come the day before. The reviews were just as high. By midmorning, the crowd seemed manageable again. Iroh, Zuko, and I stood by the back watching the scene before us.

"Who thought that when we came to this city as refugees that I would end up owning my own teashop?" Iroh asked smiling. "Follow your passion Zuko and life will reward you."

"Congratulations Uncle," Zuko replied with a slight smile.

"I'm very thankful," Iroh stated bowing his head slightly.

"You deserve it. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best teashop in the city," Zuko said turning to Iroh.

Iroh lifted his head and turned too. His smile was warm.

"No, I'm thankful because you decided to share this special day with me," Iroh said placing a hand on Zuko's arm. "It means more than you know."

Without warning, Zuko leaned forward and hugged Iroh. He looked slightly startled but hugged back. Zuko pulled away.

"Now let's make these people some tea," Zuko stated with determination.

Zuko walked back towards the kitchen.

"Yes, let's make some tea," Iroh cheerfully agreed.

He practically ran to the kitchen. I smiled. I was so happy for Iroh. He was getting something he's dreamed about. He could do this forever, make tea and play Pai Shao. Could I do this forever? Serve tea and live in Ba Sing Se? Maybe one day I'd get my own job. What about Zuko? Would we get married? It seemed too early to be thinking about that.

I didn't have to worry about the future for now. Things were perfect the way they were. Stepping away from my thoughts, I went back to serving customers. You'd get a few people who thought themselves "better than all" but most were nice.

It was about early afternoon when something strange happened. I was writing the orders for a small family that came in.

"Uncle I need two jasmine, one green, and one leachy," Zuko called having just taken an order.

"I'm brewing as fast as I can," Uncle replied.

I turned from the table when something got my vision. I turned toward the door to see something blue running away quickly.

"Katara?" I asked myself.

By the time I was exited the shop and looked around, I didn't seem her. Or anyone wearing blue for that matter. I shook my head.

"I must be imagining things. Why would they be here?" I told myself.

I walked back inside and went to work. The rest of the afternoon was pretty uneventful. After closing, Iroh dismissed all the staff early, saying we'd take care of cleaning. I didn't mind. The staff looked tired anyway. Zuko swept while Iroh and I cleared the tables. We stacked the dishes to clean them in a bit. We all worked quietly.

A man came through the open door. He walked up to Iroh and bowed.

"A message from the royal palace," the man stated.

He handed Iroh a scroll. The royal palace? What could they want? Iroh read the scroll. He looked serious. The man left.

"I… I can't believe it," Iroh suddenly lit up.

"What is it Uncle?" Zuko asked walking over.

He sounded concerned. Iroh rolled the scroll back up.

"Great news, we've been invited to serve to the Earth King!" Iroh stated proudly.

He held the scroll up in the air. Serve tea to the king? What a huge honor for Iroh. After only two days of being open, we were so successful that the king was calling us himself.

"Wow, congratulations Uncle, what a huge honor," I stated.

Iroh looked taken back a minute.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You called me Uncle," Iroh smiled warmly.

I hadn't even noticed but I had. I smiled back. Iroh nodded before running to the kitchen probably in preparation. Zuko smiled before going back to sweeping. I finished clearing the tables then went in the back to wash the dishes. Iroh sat out front at the counter organizing a list of what to serve the king.

Zuko came into the kitchen after sweeping to help me.

"I wash, you dry?" I suggested.

Zuko nodded. He grabbed a towel and started drying the dishes I handed him. Zuko was in the middle of drying a plate when a mischievous idea came to mind. I pretended to study the plate.

"You missed a spot," I stated.

While Zuko looked down at the plate in his hands, I took some water and splashed it on him. Some soap too covered him. I giggled.

"How childish, I won't resort to a sink, water fight," Zuko replied.

"You're just scared to lose. I _am_ a water bender," I teased.

"I'm not scared just–" Zuko began in protest.

I interrupted him by splashing him again. I laughed harder. Zuko glared at me before scooping some water in his hands. He threw it at me but I dodged in time. I looked back at where it hit the wall. I was too busy laughing to notice Zuko take another scoop. He splashed me. Then Zuko was laughing. We stopped before we got carried away. After the dishes were all cleaned and put away, we went upstairs. Uncle was sitting at the table working on the menus still. Uncle. It seemed natural to call him that now.

"Are you guys hungry?" Uncle asked.

"We're going sparing, we can grab something on the way," Zuko stated.

"Be careful then. Last thing we need is to get in trouble," Uncle stated.

"Don't worry Uncle, we'll be careful, promise," I reassured him.

He smiled, maybe because I called him Uncle.

"Is that something you'll keep doing from now on?" Uncle asked.

I nodded.

"It seems right," I stated.

"I'd like that. I better get some rest for tomorrow. Don't stay out too late," Uncle said.

"We won't. We'll only be gone an hour or two," Zuko stated.

"Uh huh, be back before midnight. You need your rest," Uncle yawned.

He went to his room. Zuko and I changed into better clothes to train and headed out. We stopped in a market in the lower ring and grabbed some food right before it closed. It was dark out at this point. Walking hand and hand, we went to a clearing in the fields to spare. Zuko lit some torches so we could see.

At first we started fighting just hand to hand. I was better than when I had begun. We got off some good hits. Zuko beat me every time though. After a quick break, we changed our sparing to include our bending. We were pretty evenly matched. There came a point when we became too tired to continue. I laid on the grass breathing heavily. Zuko laid down beside me and looked at the stars.

A shooting star shot across the sky.

"A shooting star! Make a wish," I stated.

"I have everything I could ask for. I don't need to wish for anything," Zuko replied smiling.

"How cheesy," I teased.

I smiled back. It was true. What more could I wish for? We were finally safe in the city. Uncle had his own teashop. We weren't poor. I was traveling the world, something I always wanted to do, my dream. Zuko was a great boyfriend. Everything was perfect. What could go wrong?

 **Sorry it's short but I hope you still enjoyed it. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but it will be soon. Sorry again it took so long to get this chapter up. Thanks for your patience. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A Life** **Worth** **Living**

 **Thank you so much for the amazing reviews and what not! It's the second season finale. Ooooooo. I can't believe how far I've come. Oh and this chapter title is really hard! I want to see if anyone can guess what Disney movie it's from. Good luck!**

 **Weirdo (Guest)** **I loved your suggestion so much that I used it in my story. Hope you enjoy it! I'm dedicating this chapter to you, thanks for the great review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

 **ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

 **But… We Were Finally Happy**

 **(The Crossroads of Destiny)**

Iroh woke us up early the next day. He wanted to get the tea shop all prepared so the three of us could serve tea to the king. I didn't think all three of us needed to go but Iroh insisted. We dressed a little nicer than we usually would, of course at Iroh's insistence. While Iroh was running crazily downstairs, I made us some breakfast upstairs.

Arms wrapped around my waist and a head rested on my shoulder. He took a deep breath in.

"Smells good," Zuko stated.

"Thanks. I do love the smell of bacon in the morning," I replied sniffing as well.

"I didn't mean the bacon," Zuko said turning me to face him.

He held me even closer. I blushed a deep red.

"If you don't let me go, the bacon will burn," I teased threateningly.

Zuko held me tighter and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I prefer it burnt anyway," Zuko said seductively.

I pulled back a little.

"Not all of us are like you," I giggled.

Zuko pouted but let go. I finished the eggs and bacon and put them on a plate. Zuko and I ate our meal and took some down to Iroh.

"Uncle, I think everything is good," Zuko stated.

"Yeah, we won't be gone long. They'll be fine," I added.

"No need to worry sir, we'll take care of the shop until you return," a man stated.

The rest of the staff nodded in agreement. Iroh took a deep sigh before calming down.

"You're right. I have faith in our staff," Iroh stated. "I'm just so nervous!"

"You don't need to be, your tea is the best. The king will love it," I stated.

"It's a huge honor! Don't mess it up by being stressed. You won't enjoy it," Zuko said.

Iroh nodded.

"Let's get all the things we need packed. The message said someone would come by and pick us up," Iroh said. "We need to be ready by then!"

Iroh dashed to the kitchen. Zuko and I giggled. We helped Iroh pack everything we would need. I also helped the staff get ready for the day while Zuko again tried to calm Iroh down.

Everything was ready to go so we waited outside. It was mid-morning. People passed us and entered the teashop. Smiling as they went in. A foot tapped anxiously next to me. It was weird seeing Iroh so nervous. He was always calm and collected. It was kinda nice, it reminded me he was human.

Hoping to ease the tension and nerves, a smile plastered my face as a brilliant idea came to mind.

"Uncle, if you don't stop tapping your foot I'll cut it off," I smiled wider.

"Mikaila! I don't have time for jokes at a time like this!" Iroh slightly scowled.

Zuko broke into a smile next to me.

"Better cut off his lips too," Zuko smirked.

"You two are… are, well I don't know what you are but you better stop! It's not funny," Iroh stated.

Zuko and I giggled under our hands.

"How would Iroh be able to brew tea without a foot and mouth?" I asked.

"He'd be a sight to see! I'm so glad we get to come along," Zuko said.

"It would be funny to see him drop the tea all over the king," I laughed.

Zuko and I laughed. Iroh was fuming.

"I'm not going to do that! I'm going to make the best tea the king has ever tasted!" Iroh proudly declared.

Zuko and I stopped our laughing and nodded.

"We know," Zuko said.

"We believe in you," I added.

Iroh looked astonished. His face softened and he smiled back. He nodded.

"Thank you," Iroh said. "And for sharing this day with me."

"We wouldn't miss it for anything," Zuko said.

We stood in silence for a bit.

"What do you think the king will be like?" I asked.

"Old," Zuko stated.

"Old?" I asked questionably.

"Aren't they always?" Zuko responded.

I rose my eyebrow.

"Isn't your dad king? Is he old?" I asked.

Zuko glared at me.

"I don't know. He's like Uncle's age," Zuko stated.

"Hey! I'm not that old!" Iroh retorted.

"Oh yeah? And how old is not that old?" I asked crossing my arms.

Zuko did the same. Iroh looked flustered.

"Well… um… oh wow! I think the guy is late. Maybe we should walk to the palace," Iroh said walking down the steps.

Zuko and I stared as he went.

"He must be really old then," I laughed.

"Why doesn't he just say? What's with people and getting weird when you ask their age?" Zuko asked.

"Hm, it's probably like asking a woman about her weight," I concluded.

"What's wrong with that?" Zuko asked seriously.

My jaw hung open.

"Are you serious?! You never a girl her weight! We're super sensitive about that kind of thing!" I voiced strongly.

Zuko held his hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay. I won't, geez," Zuko said.

I nodded.

"So if I asked you right now you would…?" Zuko began.

"Punch you in the face," I glared at Zuko.

"Oh," Zuko looked a little shocked.

Then he smirked.

"Physical," Zuko winked.

Then he walked down the steps after Iroh. I rolled my eyes and followed. Boys are so weird. As I reached the bottom of the steps, a carriage pulled up. The driver stopped and looked at the three of us.

"Are you the teashop owner? The one to serve the king?" He asked.

"Yes I am," Iroh replied.

The driver jumped down from his seat and opened the door for us. After the shock of riding in a carriage wore off, we hopped in. Zuko and I sat on one side while Iroh sat on the other. We looked out the windows and we rode through town. Some people smiled and waved. I kind of felt famous or something waving back.

The palace came into view. It was massive and beautiful. The driver pulled up to the front and stopped. He opened the door.

"Just walk up to the door and tell them who you are. They'll escort you to where you'll meet the king," the driver stated.

"Thank you," Iroh said.

The driver nodded and got back on. He took off. We began to walk.

"Many times I imagined myself here at the threshold of the palace, but I always thought I would be here as a conqueror. Instead we are the Earth King's personal guests, here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing," Iroh slightly laughed at the end.

"It sure is Uncle," Zuko smiled.

It really was. The Fire Nation has spent a hundred years trying to get into the city and take it down. And here, not only two Fire Nation civilians but of royalty, were meeting the Earth King. The closest any of them have gotten.

Also, it was weird thinking that not too long ago we were all sleeping in dirt and struggling to get food. Now we're dressed in fancy clothes and guests of a very wealthy man and king. Destiny was weird like that.

We walked up to the huge door. Guards stood there.

"Halt!" one commanded. "What business do you have here?"

"I was invited. To serve tea to the king," Iroh stated showing them the scroll.

They nodded.

"And these two?" the other asked.

"My tea servers," Iroh answered.

"You need two?" the first asked.

"Only the best for the king," Iroh stated.

"Very well. Come inside. Someone will escort you to where the king will be," the second stated.

The doors were opened and a woman greeted us. She bowed as the doors behind us closed.

"Welcome. Thank you for coming on such short notice. The king is very excited," the woman stated.

"It's an honor to be here," Iroh replied.

The three of us bowed.

"If you follow me, the king wants you to set up in his special house in the garden," the woman stated.

"Wherever the king wants," Iroh agreed.

The woman took us to a door down the hall that led outside. We walked through a beautiful garden full of various, lush trees, bushes, and flowers. Towards the back was a smaller building. It was grand even for the simplicity of its use. We walked up the steps and went inside. Some guards were stationed around, not bothering to move. After another turn we came to a big open room. It was simple. A vase in each corner, a throne in the back, and table in the middle of the room.

"You can set up here. The king will be here shortly," the woman stated gesturing to the table.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Yes thank you," Iroh stated.

The woman nodded. She left the room and building I assumed. Iroh took out his supplies. He set up the cups on the table. Iroh and Zuko sat on one side. The king would sit on the other. I sat in between on the side of the table. Iroh put his teapot on the ground and got it all ready for when the king arrived.

"Still nervous?" I asked.

"No, actually I'm very excited now. It's still kind of hard to believe," Iroh chuckled.

Zuko deep in thought.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing, just… well how did the Earth King hear about you?" Zuko asked.

That did bring up a good point.

"Hm, well maybe someone told him about Uncle. We did have some guards from the palace come by on opening day. Maybe they suggested the king have some of his tea. He does have a rather great reputation," I suggested.

"Thank you. It could have been the man who gave me the teashop. He has high connections," Iroh added.

Zuko nodded.

"You're right. I'm worrying for nothing," Zuko stated.

I giggled.

"Looks like you caught Uncle's nerves," I teased.

"I'm just being cautious. That's all," Zuko stated.

"No more nerves. Let's just be grateful that the king could meet with us in his busy schedule," Iroh stated.

"What's it like being king, I wonder," I said.

"Lots of responsibility. And lots of work keeping your kingdom smoothly," Zuko stated.

I wondered if the question hit a sore spot. He was in line to the throne, he probably started doing some responsibilities in the kingdom in preparation. I didn't press the issue.

"Is the king married? I wonder what it's like for the queen," I stated.

"I don't think the king is married. No queen was mentioned," Iroh stated.

"I guess it depends on the queen. A good queen is loved and adored. They also have roles," Zuko said.

Great, I probably made it worse. I just had to mention his mother. We sat in silence after that. We sat for a long time in silence.

 **ZUKO POV**

I'm not quite sure how much time had gone by, but it certainly was a lot. Where was the king? I no longer sat up straight. I had to slouch a little. Mikaila was doing the same. She seemed focused on her thoughts. I tried to be patient but patience isn't my strong suit. I tapped my fingers against the table.

The king wouldn't forget would he? Besides even if he did, someone would tell him his schedule. Uncle seemed fidgety too. Waiting so long made his nerves come back again. Uncle decided to keep himself busy. He started brewing one of the teas. At least this way we'd be prepared for when the king showed up. If he showed up. I was beginning to have my doubts.

Uncle was able to finish brewing his tea and began to pour it into all the cups. I was done waiting at this point.

"What's taking so long?" I asked.

It came across a little confused but calm.

"Maybe the Earth King overslept?" Uncle suggested.

He also seemed to be questioning why the king wasn't here yet.

"He probably just had some things to do. The king probably gets busy. I'm sure he's just running late," Mikaila said.

That seemed the most likely but…

"Late by over an hour? Wouldn't someone of come to notify us?" I asked.

"Really busy?" Mikaila changed her statement.

That's when we heard footsteps. Numerous men in long robes and weird hats entered the room. They were the same that took away Jet. Who were they again? The Dai Li? This was suspicious. Where was the King? Why were there so many?

"Something's not right," I whispered.

Mikaila nodded slowly in agreement. The Dai Li stopped, surrounding us. Mikaila gasped.

"It's tea time," Azula stated walking up to in front of the throne.

No way. How was this possible? Something strange turned inside me.

"Azula!" I stated slightly shocked and mad.

I stood. Uncle stayed where he was. So did Mikaila.

"Have you met the Dai Li? They're earth benders but they have a killer instinct that's so fire bender. I just love it," Azula said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking down the city," Azula scowled.

Mikaila stood slowly next to me. Azula smirked.

"I see you haven't gotten rid of the dual bender yet. That's good news for me," Azula stated.

"Her name is Mikaila!" I defended.

"Doesn't matter what her name is. You're all coming with me," Azula stated.

Uncle, who had remained calm, picked up a tea cup and stood.

"Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname, Dragon of the West?" Uncle asked.

"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote Uncle," Azula stated already sounding bored.

"Get ready to duck, trust me," I whispered to Mikaila.

She nodded.

"It's more of a demonstration really," Uncle stated taking a sip of tea.

I smirked and pulled Mikaila down with me to the ground. Uncle spewed fire out his mouth in a circle. All the Dai Li agents ducked. Mikaila was wide-eyed.

"Holy s–!" Mikaila started.

"Let's go," I cut her off unintentionally.

Grabbing Mikaila's hand, I used one hand to fire bend the wall. It burst open and the three of us ran through. Two Dai Li agents managed to come through. They shot earth from their hands at us. We turned a corner before it hit the wall. Uncle used lightning and fire to hit the harder wall and jumped through without thought.

He fell two storied down and landed in some bush. I stopped. Mikaila stopped too.

"Come on, you'll be fine," Uncle shouted trying to reassure me.

But I couldn't. I had to defeat Azula. We couldn't run forever.

"No, I'm tired of running. It's time I face Azula," I said turning back. "You coming Mikaila?"

Mikaila nodded.

"Sorry Uncle, I'm going to help Zuko!" Mikaila shouted down to Uncle. "We'll be fine."

Azula and a dozen or so Dai Li agents were waiting for us in the hall. Mikaila stood closely beside me.

"You're so dramatic," Azula stated. "What? Are you going to challenge me to an Agni Kai?"

"Yes, I challenge you!" I stated firmly.

"No thanks," Azula relaxed closing her eyes.

She was trying to get to me. Taking a step back, I built up a big fire ball and shot it at her. Two Dai Li agents stepped forward and moved the ground to create a shield. Quickly after dropping it back down, one shot two earth hands at me and trapped my feet. The momentum send me forward. I caught myself with a hand, but unfortunately they trapped that hand too. I tried to free myself.

Azula turned away and back to walk down the hall. Two Dai Li agents sent more hands my way.

"Zuko!" Mikaila cried.

She stood in front of me. The earth caught her hands. Though it was pointless. She easily used earth bending to free herself.

"Can't trap an earth bender with earth," Mikaila stated.

She got into a fighting stance. The Dai Li sent more earth hands at her anyway. She bended the ground to block their attacks. However, there were too many of them. They managed to push her back some distance. An unexpected explosion of fire hit right in front of her. She screamed as it flew her back. She hit the wall and fell unconscious.

"Mikaila!" I cried out.

Looking back at our attackers, I saw that Azula had just recently fired. Her hand was still pointing out and smoking.

"Want something done you have to do it yourself," Azula stated.

"Where do you want them?" a Dai Li agent asked.

"Take my brother to the crystal caves where our other guest is. As for the girl… take her to the interrogation room. We have unfinished business," Azula commanded.

"Yes princess," the Dai Li agented responded.

"And the other one that got away?" another asked.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be back. I have other things to get to anyway," Azula stated.

Two Dai Li agents grabbed me while one picked up Mikaila.

"What are you doing with her?! Don't touch her!" I snapped.

They ignored me. I tried to fight back but they only tightened their hold. Once outside, they took us two different ways.

Don't worry Mikaila. I'll find you.

They took me below ground and through a crystal cavern. The stopped at a stone in the ground. Looking down, I saw a long tunnel before reaching the ground.

"You've got company," the Dai Li agent said to whoever was already down there.

Then he pushed me down and closed the hole. I cried in slight pain as I rolled down.

"Zuko!" a surprised feminine voice stated.

I looked up to see the water tribe girl glaring at me. She turned away from me angry. I turned around to and sat in the corner waiting. Waiting for Uncle to come or for me to think of a plan of escape. Whichever came first.

 **MIKAILA POV**

Wherever I was, I woke up tied to a chair. My head hurt a little. Probably from hitting it against the wall. Where was Zuko? Was he okay? He had to be. I just needed to get free so I could find him.

I struggled against the chains that tied me. I could easily bend my way out of here. I heard footsteps. The door was opened.

"Look who decided to wake up," Azula stated smirking.

Two Dai Li agents followed her inside. The light was turned on and I saw that I sat just outside some kind of circle. I scowled at Azula.

"Where's Zuko?" I demanded to know.

"He's fine. You should be more concerned for yourself," Azula stated.

"I'm not scared of you," I stated.

"We'll see about that. It'll be fun. Just tell me what I want to know," Azula threatened.

"I won't tell you anything," I said firmly.

"Where are the dual benders?" Azula asked.

I didn't respond. I just kept glaring at her. There was no way I'd give anything up.

" _Where_ are they?" Azula asked again in a less friendly manner.

I looked away. Not bothering to give her any attention. Azula slightly growled in frustration. She grabbed my arm roughly.

"You will tell me right now!" Azula demanded.

I glared just as tough.

"You can do anything you want to me. I'll _never_ tell you. Might as well kill me," I stated determined.

She released my arm.

"I'll get you close enough. We'll see what you have to say after that," Azula stated. "Do it."

"Uh, well I can, but she won't be able to tell you what she knows. She won't remember," the Dai Li agent said.

Azula growled.

"Fine, just make her willing to fight for me when I demand it," Azula commanded.

The Dai Li agent nodded. He stepped into the circle and did something with a lamp. He gestured for Azula to light it. The flame was blue. There was something else in it with some strange smell. The Dai Li agent put the lamp on the circle and he faced me, hands folded.

"You listen to every word Azula says," the Dai Li agent said.

The lamp began to move around the circle. I watched it.

"What?! Are you crazy?! I'd never listen to anything she says!" I exclaimed.

"She is not your enemy. She is your leader," he continued.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. But as he spoke I couldn't help but open my eyes and watch the lamp.

"You're not in danger here, here is where you live, where you work, where you serve Azula. Here you are free," the Dai Li agent said.

I felt something weird inside me. Other than that I felt fine. I didn't have any desire to help Azula. I glared at her.

"Did it work?" Azula asked.

The Dai Li agent nodded.

"You just need to say the words," he said whispering them to Azula.

She nodded. The Dai Li agent untied me from the chair and dragged me behind Azula.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm sure my Uncle has found Zuko by now. And the Avatar is here. I have to finish my task," Azula smirked.

We went down many different halls. How were we going to get out of this? We came to the throne room. A fight was going on. Two women in fancier clothing were fighting against Sokka and Toph. The king stood near his throne. Azula pushed me down on the ground.

"Watch her," Azula ordered the Dai Li agent.

She snuck behind the king and held a flame to his throat.

"This fight is over," Azula stated to everyone in the room.

Sokka and Toph rose their hands in surrender. One of the girls jabbed them in the side. They couldn't move.

"Get them all out of my sight," Azula ordered.

She pushed the Earth King to a Dai Li agent.

"Except for the dual bender. She's coming with me," Azula added.

"Mikaila," Sokka said.

He could barely move his head. Dai Li agents dragged them away. I glared at Azula and tried to free myself. Azula looked at me as if she was thinking.

"I was going to wait until later, but I guess there's no sense in waiting," Azula stated.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Mikaila, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai," Azula stated.

Something inside me, against my will, was starting to act on her words.

"I am honored to accept his invitation," I said.

What?! Why did I say that?! Azula smirked at me but then became serious. A man followed by a group of Dai Li agents entered.

"Now comes the part where I double cross you," the man said. "Dai Li, arrest the Fire Nation Princess."

They didn't move. I didn't move! Even as the Dai Li agent let go of me. I was unchained and free, but why didn't I move to run? The man turned to his men.

"I said arrest her!" the man pointed.

He looked confused when they didn't move again.

"What is wrong with you?" the man shouted at them.

Azula looked please.

"It's because they haven't made up their minds," Azula stated. "They're waiting to see how this is going to end."

"What are you talking about?" the man asked.

"I can see your whole history in your eyes," Azula said simply.

Damn that sounds scary.

"You were born with nothing, so you've had to struggle and connive and claw your way into power. But true power, the divine right to rule is something you're born with. The fact is, they don't know which one of us is going to be sitting on that throne and which one is going to be bowing down. But I know and you know," Azula stated rather darkly.

She sat down on the throne.

"Well?" Azula stated knowingly.

"You've beaten me at my own game," the man replied bowing.

"Don't flatter yourself, you were never even a player," Azula said.

She's cold, despite being a fire bender. I've never seen anyone has cold as her.

"Let's get moving. We have guests in our cavern," Azula stood.

I followed her out of the room without question. It was like my feet moved on their own. I assumed we were going where the Avatar, his friends, Zuko, and Uncle were. In this state, I couldn't do anything to help them. I just hoped they could stop Azula.

 **ZUKO POV**

It hadn't been long but I still couldn't wait to get out of here. So many thoughts were swirling in mind. Was Mikaila okay? Where did Azula take her? What about Uncle? How did Azula get into the city? Could the Avatar stop her? Did I want that to happen? Did I still want to beat the Avatar, have I given that part of my life up yet?

Katara paced behind me. If it wasn't for her constant sighing and heavy footing, I would forget she was here. She hasn't said another word to me since I got here. Not that I minded. We weren't allies.

She stopped pacing.

"Why did they throw you in here?" Katara asked angrily. "Oh wait let me guess, it's a trap, so that when Aang shows up to help me you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches."

I looked at her briefly but didn't reply otherwise. That didn't stop her. She continued her angry ranting at me.

"You're a terrible person you know that, always following us, hunting the Avatar. Trying to capture the world's last hope for peace," Katara shouted angrily.

I was a terrible person. Maybe I still am? I did what I had to do.

"But what do you care?" Katara asked without shouting. She still sounded angry but also more hurt. "You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood."

She crossed a line.

"You don't know what you're talking about," I argued.

"I don't?!" Katara faced me now angrier. "How dare you? You have no idea what this war has put me through, me personally."

She crouched down and sounded sad, almost in tears.

"The Fire Nation took my mother away from me," Katara said trying to contain her tears.

My face softened. I understood.

"I'm sorry," I apologized sincerely.

She continued to sob. I turned more towards her.

"That's something we have in common," I said.

She stopped sobbing and wiped her tears. She faced me slightly, looking as if she couldn't believe what I said.

We both stood up slowly. Still, we couldn't exactly look at each other. She looked nervous.

"Sorry that I yelled at you before," she apologized.

"It doesn't matter," I replied.

Honestly, I've heard worse. And I deserved to hear it from her after everything I put the Avatar and her through.

"It's just that, for so long now whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face," Katara said.

My scar.

"My face," I said touching my scar subconsciously. "I see."

I felt a little embarrassed, ashamed.

"No, that's–that's not what I meant," Katara tried to back pedal.

"It's okay. I used to think this scar marked me, the mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny. Even if I'll never be free of my mark," I stated.

"Maybe you could be free of it," Katara said.

My eyes widened. It wasn't possible.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I have healing abilities," Katara replied.

"It's a scar, it can't be healed," I said.

She grabbed something and took out a small bottle.

"This is water from the spirit oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties so I've been saving it for something important," Katara explained walking up to me. "I don't know if it would work but…"

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to get my hopes up. She touched my scar. I didn't flinch away for some reason. The wall burst. It was the Avatar and my Uncle.

"Aang!" Katara cheered running over to the Avatar.

She hugged him. I saw the Avatar glaring at me before Uncle came and hugged me.

"Aang, I knew you would come," Katara said.

I turned to Uncle, confused and slightly angry.

"Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?" I asked pointing.

"Saving you that's what," the Avatar replied slightly sassy.

I lunged at him but Uncle stopped me. It was easier to be done with the Avatar when I didn't actually have to see him.

"Prince Zuko, it's time we talked," Uncle stated. "Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you."

The Avatar bowed and took off running. Katara followed slowly. She looked back at me before disappearing. I guess she won't heal me now.

"Why Uncle?" I asked.

"You're not the man you used to be Prince Zuko," Uncle replied. "You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good."

The ground shook almost making me lose my balance. Crystals moved across the ground and trapped Uncle. I got in a fighting stance. Two Dai Li agents jumped down, followed by Azula.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but Zuko, _Prince_ Zuko, you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor. Are you?" Azula stated.

"Release him immediately," I demanded.

Azula ignored my request.

"It's not too late for you Zuko, you can still redeem yourself," Azula stated with her conniving face.

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you," Uncle stated.

"Why don't you let him decide Uncle," Azula scowled at him. "I need you Zuko, I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history. And the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have father's love. You will have everything you want."

"Zuko," Uncle spoke up. "I am begging you, look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want."

I couldn't decide. Wasn't the choice so obvious though?

"You are free to choose," Azula stated.

Azula dismissed the two Dai Li. She began to walk but stopped when Uncle spoke.

"Think about Mikaila!" Uncle said.

Azula stopped in her tracks. I just knew that she was smirking, even if I couldn't see it.

"Oh right, I almost forgot," Azula stated. "Mikaila!"

Mikaila slid down the tunnel into our view. Something seemed off though.

"Mikaila," I said softly.

"She's on our side," Azula stated.

"What?" I turned to Azula confused.

"Tell him," Azula said to Mikaila.

"I… want to help Princess Azula. I want to defeat the Avatar," Mikaila said plainly.

She had no expression. Was that true?

"Can't you see she doesn't want this? Whatever Azula did to Mikaila, this isn't her!" Uncle tried to reason.

"I didn't do anything to her," Azula insisted.

Mikaila moved across the room past us and to Azula.

"Join us Zuko, we can't do this without you," Mikaila said.

The two of them continued down the tunnel. What did I do? Should I join the Avatar or Azula? I shook my head. Neither seemed appealing. If I defeated Azula, I'd get her off my back. We would stay here, I'd be giving up my life as prince forever. Did I want that? If I joined Azula, I would finally defeat the Avatar and go home. I could get everything I've always wanted. But is that what I want? The choice was impossible, and yet… I already made it.

 **MIKAILA POV**

We were chasing the Avatar. I tried to get control of my body but it was no use. I heard their voices up ahead. While their back were turned, Azula shot her blue fire at them. Aang earth bended the ground as a shield.

Katara didn't waste any time. She bended some water from a canal and shot a huge wave at Azula. She blocked it with her fire and then a bigger fire. It created a lot of steam. It allowed her to jump in the air in surprise and shot fireballs at them. Aang and Katara created a water shield in front and above them.

Azula landed on an earth pillar. I heard her slightly gasp as Aang earth bended it to explode. She managed to jump away in time. She landed between them. Holding a hand to each person.

"Don't just stand there, attack them!" Azula ordered me.

Aang and Katara looked towards me.

"Mikaila? What are you doing? Help us," Katara said.

"Sorry, she only listens to me," Azula smirked.

"She must be brainwashed like Jet was," Aang stated.

Jet? How did they know Jet? Is that what happened to him after the Dai Li took him away? My body went into a fighting stance. I bended water all around me, ready to strike. I shot water at them, but Katara easily used it to attack Azula.

I earth bended the ground to hold Katara's feet and then launch her in the air. She flew some feet away and landed on her back. She slowly got up though. While Aang was too distracting by being concerned, I hit him with a rapid water whip. He didn't see it coming and he flew back too.

"We can't attack her," Katara said.

"For now, we don't have a choice," Aang said.

Azula had her hands back up pointing at them but a fire exploded between us all. We all turned to see Zuko. Zuko! Was he here to defeat Azula? Everyone froze, staring at Zuko trying to figure out whose side he was on. Zuko looked at all of us. Choose the good side! Oh why did I have to be controlled at a time like this?

The Avatar gasped as Zuko shot at him. NO! Zuko! Stop it! Aang used his air bending to dodge the fire. Azula shot her fire at Katara who blocked it with her water. Zuko grunted as he shot fire blast after fire blast at the Avatar.

My body seemed to think Zuko needed more help than Azula because I started shooting water and earth at the Avatar as well. I couldn't stop myself. Zuko shot faster, faster than I've ever seen him. Aang was quick on his feet. His air bending helped Aang move fast enough to dodge his attacks.

The Avatar concentrated all his air into once space that looked like a shadow of his body. He sent it towards Zuko. He was hit and flew back. Aang jumped up to land on him, but Zuko moved. Zuko shot fire at Aang as he moved high in the cave. Aang stopped on one crystal. Zuko built up one massive fire attack and shot at Aang. He tried to use the crystal to block it but the fire was too strong. Aang flew off, looking slightly in pain. Zuko used his fire to make whips. His whips followed every move of Aang but were a tad too slow. Aang stayed on one crystal long enough for me to earth bend it.

The crystal exploded. Aang almost fell but caught onto another edge in time. I couldn't believe I was helping Zuko defeat the Avatar. Zuko continued using his fire whips. Aang cut a piece of hanging earth and shot it quickly down on the ground. It created a crater and lots of shaking on impact. Zuko and I flew back hitting some crystals. I stood up and faced the Avatar. Sorry Aang… for whatever I'm about to do.

My hands lifted up and so did many particles of water and earth. They swirled all around me and clumped together to form one giant earth and water sphere. I threw both at Aang who barely managed to dodge them.

I shot rapidly sharp, ice spears at the Avatar. He moved quickly, I managed to slice his shirt sleeve a little. With another thrust I sent him flying back into the crater hole. I think Zuko helped Azula because he hadn't moved to attack yet.

Azula watched as the Avatar climbed out of the crater hole. It seemed they would switch opponents now. Azula went after Aang while Zuko fought against Katara. I stood in the middle of it all watching. Katara and Zuko had their double whips, fire versus water.

"I thought you had changed!" Katara shouted at Zuko.

Why did she think that? They hit each other's whips.

"I have changed," Zuko stated.

So this means… he picked Azula's side. There was no going back. He chose bad instead of good, the Fire Nation instead of the rest of the world. His throne instead of me. How could he throw away everything we had? Did it mean nothing to him?

I felt something wet drip down my face. I moved my hand up and found that it was a tear. Was I breaking the control? Did it stop with heavy emotions?

I looked up to see Zuko hit Katara into a crystal. She looked unconscious. Aang shot from the ground back down hard. The ground cracked, forming a ball for him to glide across the ground. Zuko and Azula stood ready. A Dai Li agent stood in front of the oncoming boulder and caused Aang to fly in the air.

Dai Li agents came from everywhere and poured into the caverns, jumping to the ground. There was too many of them for the Avatar and Katara. If only I could help. Katara stood and created tentacles with the water for the agents that surrounded her.

Aang stood up, unwilling to give in. As he looked around though, I could see in his eyes he knew he wouldn't be able to win. He looked sad as he turned away. He said something but I was too far away to hear him. Aang created a crystal tent protecting him. What was he doing? The crystal glowed. Azula moved somewhere out of sight but I was too focused on Aang to care.

A huge light exploded from the crystals. Everyone shielded their faces. Aang rose into the air in his Avatar state. I watched in awe and then… my world came crumbling down.

Azula shot Aang in the back with her lightning. He fell towards the ground.

"Aang," I said shocked.

Tears were pouring down my face. I felt broken. Everything was coming to me at once and I was broken. Katara created a huge wave that swept everyone, including me, up and caught Aang. The water vanished. Zuko, Azula, and I were the only ones standing. Katara kneeled with Aang in her arms. She was crying. Fire was shot at Zuko and Azula. Iroh was here. He jumped down from the rocks to protect Katara and Aang.

"You've got to get out of here. I'll hold them off as long as I can," Iroh instructed loudly for Katara to hear.

She stood. Iroh shot fire blasts at Zuko and Azula. Katara took Aang to a waterfall and used its water to ascend higher into the air. Iroh stopped when they were out of sight, knowing he couldn't win. Dai Li surrounded him and trapped him in more crystals. Iroh looked away from Zuko.

I closed my eyes and tightened my fists. This isn't how it's supposed to end. Zuko betrayed us. Because of him, the Avatar was injured maybe dead. Because of Zuko, Iroh and I were captured. Who knows what will happen to us. I opened my eyes, still seething.

"How could you?" I asked quietly.

Everyone turned to face me.

"What did you say?" Azula snapped.

"I SAID HOW COULD YOU?!" I screamed at Zuko.

Water and earth around me exploded, forcing them to move back. I was so angry I could feel myself shaking. I screamed in frustration… in anger… in pain. I screamed because I didn't know what else to do. The ground and ceiling shook violently. Parts of the ceiling came crashing down, but I didn't care.

Turning to Zuko, I shot water whip after water whip at him.

"How could you betray the world?! Uncle?! Me?! The Fire nation has done nothing for you and yet you picked them?!" I shouted angrily. "The Avatar is dead because of what you did! I just don't understand! How could you give everything you have up?! How could you pick this?!"

"They're my family," Zuko retorted back.

He seemed hesitant to attack back however.

"Uncle is your family! I'm your family! They've done nothing but hate and cast you out to be alone!" I screamed. "I…I LOVE YOU!"

I paused not believing my words. Zuko stood wide-eyed too. My heart felt like it was shattering into a billion pieces. I couldn't breathe.

"I loved you," I said more quietly looking at Zuko.

Tears poured down my cheeks. I couldn't read Zuko's face but he looked troubled. Probably still from shock.

Azula jumped in front of me and shot me with her fire. Everything went black.

 **ZUKO POV**

I couldn't stop staring at Mikaila. She loves me? I… I couldn't believe it. I betrayed her… and she loves me. Do I love her? No. I couldn't. But I thought I did. Maybe I was wrong. If I loved her I wouldn't have picked Azula, would I?

"Take them away," Azula ordered.

Some Dai Li agents nodded and took Uncle and Mikaila away. Azula and I walked back up to the surface and to the throne room. She sat in the throne.

"We've done it Zuko. It's taken a hundred years, but the Fire Nation has conquered Ba Sing Se," Azula declared feeling victorious.

I was doubting my decision. Maybe I picked wrong.

"I betrayed Uncle. I betrayed Mikaila," I said.

"No, they betrayed you," Azula corrected. "Zuko, when you return home, father will welcome you as a war hero."

"But I don't have the Avatar, what if father doesn't restore my honor," I stated.

She stood and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He doesn't need to Zuko, today you restored your own honor," Azula said.

I turned away still doubting.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Tomorrow we'll set up everything here. Then tomorrow night we leave for home," Azula slightly smiled.

I nodded. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen to Uncle and Mikaila. But I didn't dare ask. It would seem like I cared, and I didn't, right?

I shook my head. This isn't the time to be thinking such thoughts. I made my decision and I didn't regret it. I was going home as prince. Everything would be as it should. I ignored the slight pain in my heart. I was finally going home.

 **Soooooo I kind of hate Zuko right now lol. But we all know eventually he'll come back to the right road. What will happen until then? What will happen to Mikaila? Keep reading to find out! Thanks for reading and pleaseeeee REVIEW! Next chapter will be out next week.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A Life** **Worth** **Living**

 **Thank you everyone for reading, following, and reviewing! It means a lot! Last season! I'm really excited! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Weirdo (guest):** **I just LOVED your review. Thank you. I'm glad you liked the last chapter.**

 **A (guest):** **I see that now haha. Thanks for pointing it out. I'm not sure if I can go back and fix it since I submitted a file. But you know sometimes things get said a few times in order for readers or people watching shows remember.**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Nothing's Impossible**

 **The Awakening**

I don't understand.

There's a lot about this I don't understand. When people say their hearts break they feel empty. I feel anything but empty. I feel all this pain and agony. There's this unbearable, crushing heaviness on me. It's like I can't breathe. And I find it difficult to want to breathe.

I also don't understand Zuko. How could he betray us so easily? How could he betray me? I thought he loved me, at least really liked me. We were dating. I guess I just wasn't enough. But why would he give everything he had up? Sure it wasn't a life as a prince but at least he was loved here.

It hurt. It hurt so badly. I'm surprised I didn't die from all the pain. My worst nightmares were now true. I was in the Fire Nation's hands. They would do anything to force information about dual benders out of me. I'll have to be strong. I can't let them win.

After Aang was shot and escaped with Katara's help, and also after my freak episode, I woke up in a cell in the palace. Iroh was here somewhere, I could feel it, but I was too broken to call out to him. I imagine he was in the same position. Both our hearts were ripped from our chests. I cried silently. I didn't want anyone to hear me. No one walked by or checked on me since I was brought here.

Time was irrelevant. There were no windows to indicate if it was day or night. It was just always dark. Always dark, always cold, and always sorrowful. Food wasn't delivered yet, so I couldn't have been here long. Not that I wanted any food. I'd probably throw it up. Even water sounded so disgusting right now.

I wish someone would come though. I just felt like yelling at someone. Pouring all my emotions out so I felt less of a mess. I didn't think I could ever handle seeing Zuko again. I would be stuck between crying myself into a puddle and punching the brains out of him. I wondered how long we would stay here. How long until we went back to the Fire Nation. If I was going to escape now would be easier.

What was I doing?! This was no time to be crying and falling apart! I needed to find a way out of here. Should I free Iroh as well? If I could I probably will. But first thing's first. I needed to get out of here. I stood from my position leaning against the wall and walked around. I tried to bend the ground but I couldn't. Something was interfering. Metal. No earth bending. That left me with water. I needed water.

I closed my eyes and tried to locate water nearby. That's when I heard the slight dripping of water. It was coming from outside my cell. There was some water dripping onto the ground in a small puddle. Success! I was about to bend it when I heard the loud creak of a door. Quickly, I sat back down against the wall and tried to look as though I hadn't moved.

Heavy footsteps walked down the hall. They stopped in front of my door. I didn't dare look. The person spoke through the small slit in the door.

"Try to escape and I'll have no problem taking you down. Understand?" the Dai Li agent stated.

I nodded. I needed the prison to be empty when I escaped anyway. He opened the door and dropped a tray of food. I turned my head slightly. He kicked it to me. Some of the food spilled off.

The man left without saying another word. The food looked pretty gross. I slid it across the floor to the other side. I hated this containment. I wasn't ready to give up yet. Waiting at least ten minutes, I finally decided to put my plan into action. Standing back up, I went to the cell door and slipped my hand through. I bended some of the water over here. I bended it towards the lock. Moving the water inside, I tried to fit the groove.

It took longer than I wanted but I managed to make it work. I froze the water and turned it like a key. The door creaked, causing me to cringe, I hoped no one heard that. I started checking all the cells for Iroh. He wasn't in any of them. Guess I couldn't free him. I went to the door to the palace but stopped. Guards would be right outside. There wasn't another way out though. I had to risk it.

Slowly opening the door, I saw two guards posted. They stood far enough ahead that if I was quiet enough I could sneak out and around the corner. Holding my breath, I opened the door wide enough to slip through and quietly shut it. No movement. I tip-toed to the hall and turned the corner. I kept going, avoiding people at all cost.

Going up a flight of steps, I made it to a large door. I recognized it as the one leading to the throne room. I had to get through here to get to the front door or side one to the garden. Who knew how many people were in there though. I couldn't risk it. I kept going down the hall, but didn't make it very far.

A rock wall formed in front of me. I turned to see three Dai Li agents.

"Holt prisoner! Don't resist," one commanded.

I got into a fighting stance. They threw rocks at me. I bended all of them away. They closed in on me and managed to grab me. They were stronger than I was. They dragged me to the throne room. I resisted the whole way. Once inside, in the middle of the room, they threw me down. I didn't need to look up to know Azula and Zuko were by the throne and dozens of Dai Li agents around.

"What is she doing here?" Azula asked angrily.

"She tried to escape your highness," a Dai Li agent stated next to me.

"Escape?! You let her get out?" Azula asked furiously.

The Dai Li agents gulped quietly.

"She managed to get down the hall," another said.

Azula was quiet for a moment.

"I see. Make sure she doesn't escape this time. We leave soon," Azula ordered.

"Yes princess," a Dai Li agent said.

Two of them grabbed me by the arm roughly and pulled me up. They forced me to look up. I saw Azula sitting in the throne with a scowl on her face. Zuko stood next to her with an expressionless face. I glared back at both of them.

"Don't try to escape again dual bender. I won't be so kind next time, understand?" Azula threatened.

I continued to glare without responding. The Dai Li agent on my left pulled my hair roughly. I managed not to cry out.

"Answer the princess," he demanded.

I retaliated by simultaneously elbowing him in the gut and kneeing him in his private parts. He let go. I tried to run but four more Dai Li agents latched onto me. Azula laughed.

"You tried again even when I threatened you," Azula stated standing.

She walked up to me and grabbed my chin firmly. Her hands were burning.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you," Azula smiled wickedly.

Azula released my head and stepped back.

"Take her back. Have two guards always watching her. I do NOT want her escaping again," Azula ordered.

Without another word, I was taken away and thrown roughly back into my cell. They slammed the door. Two stayed outside my cell. I sighed. Escaping would be impossible now. I leaned back against the wall, pulling my legs to my chest. Tears were threatening to pour out. I sobbed quietly and swore it would be the last time.

 **ZUKO POV**

Mikaila being thrown into the room surprised me. I didn't say anything though. I wanted to, but what would I say? So I said nothing. She didn't say a word either. That bothered me… a little. I had restrained myself from running over to her and helping. It was natural though, we were close. She didn't mean anything to me now, right?

I was just pretending. I really did want her captured. With the Avatar out of the way and a dual bender in our capture, nothing could stop us. Some reason I didn't feel happy. It was probably because I wasn't home yet. Yeah, that's it. Everything would be fine as soon as I got home.

Azula laughed beside me.

"What an interesting person. I can't wait to interrogate her," Azula stated.

That shocked me.

"You'll be doing her interrogation?" I asked trying to sound like I wasn't interested.

"Yeah. It'll be fun. Unless you want to?" Azula replied.

It had to be a test. I shook my head.

"You do it. I don't care," I said.

Azula nodded. Then she smirked.

"How close were you guys?" Azula asked.

I shrugged.

"We traveled together. She was my prisoner and then _comrade_ ," I said spitting onto the last word as if it tasted awful in my mouth. "She kissed me. Her lips tasted like salt water and dirt combined."

Azula seemed in deep thought.

"So… you didn't have any interest in her?" Azula asked.

I pretended to look disgusted.

"No. She means nothing to me," I said.

"Just making sure. It would be disgraceful as the crown prince of the Fire Nation to be associated with her kind," Azula said.

She sat back down in the throne.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Patience Zuko. We still have things to do. We need to set everything for the representative for the Fire Nation. The army and he should arrive in the next few days. You can wait until then," Azula stated.

I nodded.

We wouldn't have to wait long. A couple days later the Fire Nation army approached the wall. The Dai Li took down the wall and the army marched through the streets. They flooded the lower ring and made their way to the palace. The last earth kingdom had fallen. There truly was no one left to stop the Fire Nation. It seemed we had won the war.

Azula announced we were leaving tomorrow. I couldn't wait to get home. I was ready. It has been over three years since I've left. We left the palace early the next morning and made it to the ships late morning.

The smell of salt water. I haven't smelt it since the three of us drifted on that raft from the North Pole. I closed my eyes pushing the memory away. Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, and I waited to board the ship. Men and women boarded the ship with some supplies. Iroh was led in chains up the gangplank. He didn't look at me and I didn't look at him. Mikaila came a few minutes later. She looked pissed as hell.

As Mikaila passed us Azula grabbed her chains and pulled them tightly to her. Mikaila looked into Azula's eyes.

"You try to escape, I'll cut off your hands," Azula stated darkly.

Mikaila just continued to glare at Azula. She pulled her chains from Azula's grip and walked on the gangplank to the ship. She was taken below deck to a cell.

"What an ugly, weak girl," Mai said folding her arms.

"I thought she was kind of pretty," Ty Lee said. "If she was on our side she would be a nice addition to our group."

"You're too positive," Mai grumbled.

"Mai's right. She's the enemy," Azula said. "She's the key to finding the dual benders."

"You'll get it out of her, you're intimating," Ty Lee stated cheerfully.

Mai grinned.

"Yeah, you'll scare the shit out of her," Mai agreed.

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves girls. She acts tough. But it is an act. I'll get it out of her with enough force," Azula said.

I remained silent, not daring to comment what I believed. Azula sideway glanced at me.

"She didn't tell you anything did she?" Azula asked.

All I knew was she was from an island. Probably close to where my ship picked her up. That's when something came to mind. It was when we were about to train in the farmlands.

" _Mikaila, you just said island," I said a little surprised._

 _Mikaila rose an eyebrow in confusion._

 _"You lived on an island," I expanded on what I said._

 _Mikaila smiled brightly._

 _"I know. I meant to say it. I grew up on an island. That's where the dual benders live," Mikaila kept admitting._

 _"How could you admit that to me?" I asked._

 _"Zuko, I can tell you anything," Mikaila smiled even bigger._

The memory ended. I kissed her after that. But she didn't mean anything to me, so I could tell Azula that couldn't I?

"No, nothing. She never trusted me enough to say anything," I said instead.

Azula looked skeptical but nodded. We boarded the ship and left. I was finally going home. I felt queasy, and I didn't think it was from sea sickness.

 **MIKAILA POV**

After boarding the ship I was taken down below deck. It seemed familiar, like when I was Zuko's prisoner all that time ago. All this time and here I was again, a prisoner. They opened a cell door and pushed me inside. They left my hands tied. I sat down sighing.

"I'm so sorry," a voice spoke.

It startled me. I saw Iroh sitting in a similar fashion a few cells down.

"Iroh… why are you apologizing?" I asked.

Iroh smiled sadly.

"Iroh again?" he asked.

I looked down.

"I didn't mean to," I said.

"It's alright. Considering everything that happened," Iroh said.

"I don't blame you. Iroh, Uncle, you're the kindest person from the Fire Nation I know. This whole mess isn't your fault," I stated.

"I'm sorry about my nephew," Iroh stated.

I looked away.

"I don't understand why- how he could do this to us," I said tearing up.

"He's just confused, lost," Iroh said.

I cleared my eyes and became angry.

"He's not confused. He knows exactly what he did," I argued.

I could feel the chill of the air. At least in this cell we had windows. They were big just enough for light to pour in and for me to smell the ocean. I've missed it. However, thinking of the ocean made me think of my family and how I failed them.

"Iroh… how are we going to get out of this?" I asked hopelessly.

"Don't give in yet. Everything will work out in time," Iroh wisely spoke.

"I hate waiting," I said. "And I have my home to think about."

Iroh thought for a moment.

"That is true. You'll protect them," Iroh said reassuringly.

"I know. I'll do anything to protect them," I said sincerely. "If I can't escape then I'll… well you know… take the last resort."

Iroh's eyes went wide, but he nodded in understanding.

"It won't come to that. We'll do whatever it takes to get out," Iroh said determined.

"Alright. Yeah, but I'm not so sure. Even if I make it out of prison, how will I leave the Fire Nation?" I stated.

"You'll think of something. We'll make it out together," Iroh smiled.

I smiled slightly and nodded in agreement. As the day dragged on and became night, the air became colder. It wasn't anything worse than when I lived on the island but it still bothered me. It was cold more because of the impending doom I was to face. Being interrogated by Azula… was there anything worse than that?

Would she be able to break me? How would she try? Would Zuko torture me too? I don't know if I could handle that. Whatever she threw at me though I had to endure it. My home was more important. They could break my bones, threaten to kill my life, but I will not give in.

 **ZUKO POV**

I was lying in bed starring at the ceiling. For some reason I couldn't sleep. I blamed the motion of the ship. I wasn't used to it. That and my thoughts were pretty heavy. It would only be a matter of time before we got home. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but I was nervous. What was going to happen?

I tossed and turned for who knows how long before I got out of bed. Opening the door, I looked down the halls. They were empty. I debated whether to go down to the prison or not. Then decided that was a bad idea, I went up to the deck instead. Maybe the fresh air would do be some good.

It was so dark out, even with the bright nearly full moon. After a few minutes to myself, I heard someone walking closer to me. Couldn't have been Azula. She would have been silent.

"Aren't you cold?" Mai asked.

I turned my head slightly to watch her stand next to me. I guess she didn't get it.

"I've got a lot on my mind. It's been so long, over three years since I've been home. I wonder what's changed. I wonder how I've changed," I stated honestly.

Mai yawned next to me.

"I just asked if you were cold, I didn't ask for your whole life story," Mai said sarcastically.

I looked away scowling. She did get under my nerves sometimes. She wrapped her arm around me and with the other touched my face.

"Stop worrying," Mai chuckled lightly.

She pulled my face closer and we kissed. Then Mia pulled away and walked back to her room. I closed my eyes thinking. Her lips. They were different than how I remember them. They were cold, empty. Maybe it wasn't a good thing. I shook my head. I'm probably just not used to it yet. It has been three years.

I hated to admit it but I did like Mikaila. If I was going to get over her I should be with Mai. That makes sense. I could fall for Mai, I did many years ago. I just needed to get Mikaila out of my head. A memory came to mind. It was night and we sitting on a hill just outside of the city.

 _I laughed._

 _"So… does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Mikaila asked._

 _I smiled before picking a flower from the grass. I pushed Mikaila's hair back and put in the flower. She smiled._

 _"Yeah. Boyfriend and girlfriend. I like the sound of that," I said._

No matter what memories came to mind, I had to forget them. Forget Mikaila. Taking one more breath of fresh air, I went back to my room. I needed my sleep. We would be home in a few days.

 **MIKAILA POV**

It was a long, few days until we reached the Fire Nation. Everything became much warmer, the air, the water, everything. After days at sea, the ship stopped in port. Numerous guards came down to our cells and escorted Iroh and I to the surface. The sun was almost blinding.

They dragged us to the back of a vehicle with bars. Iroh and I sat on opposite sides. I felt every hole we drove in and every rock we went over. My heart was racing. We were here in the Fire Nation capital. My hands were shaking.

"Iroh, I'm scared," I confessed.

He remained quiet. This probably wasn't easy for him. Maybe harder for him than it was for me.

"Does that make me weak?" I asked.

Iroh lifted his lips barely into a smile. He didn't lift his head though.

"No child, it doesn't. But you're not weak. You're going to get through this," Iroh encouraged.

I needed to hear that. Maybe I'll start to believe it. We stopped in front a large building. It looked to be the prison. Two guards opened the door. Iroh and I stood. The guards grabbed Iroh and dragged him off the cart to the prison gates. I made to step out but one the guard stopped me with his hand.

"Sit back down! Princess Azula's orders were to take you to the palace," the guard instructed.

"Why? I thought I–" I started confused.

"I don't question the princess's orders. Now sit!" the guard commanded.

I did as I was told. Sitting back down, the cart took off. We rode through town. It was weird thinking this could be a normal place. Everyone either had to be evil or brainwashed. Though I suppose I couldn't blame everyone. They were raised to think themselves superior. Smart people believed it and held themselves to the Fire Nation's standards. Smarter people acted Fire Nation, but secretly questioned its beliefs.

Our track started going upwards and not too later we stopped again. At the palace I assumed. The doors opened. I couldn't go in there, I just couldn't. Without thinking, I slipped from the guards as I descended from the cart. I bended the earth to hit my chains. They broke. I ran as faster as I could… but this was the palace. There were guards everywhere. I told myself I wasn't giving up, but it sure felt that way.

Numerous guards escorted me through the halls of the luxurious palace. They opened a door and shoved me through. It looked to be an interrogation room. There were no windows, at least none I could see in the dark. There was a chair in the middle of the room and table just off to the side. There looked to be torture devices along the walls. The guards forced me to sit down. Azula stepped from the shadows.

"I've been informed you tried to escape again, even after our little chat," Azula stated. "You even tried to leave from the palace with all the guards around."

I scoffed.

"Nothing you say threatens me. I'll even leave this room the moment I get a chance," I stated back.

"I see…" Azula began slightly smirking. "I also see you're talking again. I thought you were silent out of resistance. But maybe there was another reason? My brother perhaps?"

I stiffened slightly, hoping she didn't notice.

"I want nothing to do with _him_ ," I spat out.

"Is that why you said you loved him?" Azula asked with a mischievous smile.

I chose not to reply for a moment.

"A lapse in judgment," I explained.

Azula nodded and moved on. Even though we both knew she didn't believe me. She walked around me a few times before stopping in front of me again.

"Get used to this room. This is where we're going to spend every day. You and me. Till you break," Azula leaned in threatening.

I smiled as I leaned closer too.

"I look forward to it," I said spitting down next to her shoes.

She looked furious when I looked back at her. She grabbed my arm and dragged me down the halls. We went up another flight of steps. Azula opened a door and roughly pushed me inside.

It was a bedroom. It wasn't too extravagant but definitely fancier than anything I've ever seen. There was a beautiful bed with a dark blue sheets and canopy. There was a dresser to the left with various jewelry. A desk on the right filled with papers and a bookshelf up above. There was a wardrobe closet next to the desk. I could barely see the bathroom in the corner.

I noticed all the windows, none looked like they could open though. There was a view into the courtyard of the front of the palace. We looked to be on the third story.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Get her washed up in time for the welcoming back. She stinks… like death," Azula ordered then left the room.

Two servant girls moved me to the bathroom. It took a lot of arguing for me to be able to shower on my own. It felt weird, the water of the shower. It's been a long time since I've taken a shower. It felt refreshing stepping out of the shower. I dressed myself… again after much argument. It was simple. Similar to what the servant's worse but even plainer.

A knock came at the door. It was three guards. They held out a chain to tie my wrists. These were heavier, I could feel it. They took me down the halls and to outside. We walked down the streets of the city. People scowled and booed me. Did they even know who I was?

We walked all the way back to the docks. At a tower of fire we walked to the top. Down below and through the fire I saw a crowd of the army. Some of the townspeople were there too. Two older women spoke loudly to the crowd.

"Your Princess Azula, clever and beautiful, disguised as the enemy and entered the earth kingdom capital," one spoke loudly.

"In Ba Sing Se she found her brother Zuko and together they faced the Avatar," the other one continued.

"And the Avatar _fell_ and the earth kingdom _fell_ ," they both spoke in unison.

"Azula's agents quickly overtook the entire city. They went to Ba Sing Se's wall," the first one spoke again.

"And brought them down," they spoke together again.

I noticed Azula and Zuko walk closer into the room. I avoided looking at them. But I noticed they were dressed very nicely. Zuko's hair was up in a bun… I didn't like it.

"The armies of the Fire Nation surged through the walls and swarmed into Ba Sing Se, securing our victory," the second one spoke.

"Even more great news, our prince has captured a dual bender on his travels," the first stated.

"With her knowledge we can take down the last of the enemy and wipe them out," the second one finished.

"Now the heroes have returned home," the two women spoke together.

"Your Princess Azula," the first women announced.

Azula walked through the flames to the front balcony. The crowd cheered loudly. I looked over at Zuko. His head was hung. He don't look well… shouldn't he be happy?

"And after three long years, your Prince has returned," the second one stated.

"Zuko!" they both praised together.

Zuko walked out there to the balcony. The crowd cheered again and kept cheering.

"Why am I here?" I asked the guards who restrained me.

"To watch us be praised for our victory," Azula answered.

She had walked back through the fire when I wasn't looking. Zuko just came through, unaware of what we just said.

"What? Not going to talk anymore?" Azula asked. "Fine. Take her back to her room. I'll deal with her later."

The guards pulled on my chains making me walk faster to keep up with them. The chains were starting to hurt my wrists. We walked back to the palace and I was placed in my room. One guard stayed in the room while the other was posted outside. Having nothing to do, I laid in bed.

 **ZUKO POV**

Something was wrong, didn't feel right. What was it? I was home, back to the life as a prince I was missing. But I needed something more, but what? Father. Of course. I haven't seen him yet. That's what I was missing.

After getting back to the palace, something possessed me to go to the kitchen. Chefs and servants were busy preparing food. One stopped to help me.

"Prince Zuko," he said bowing. "Can I get you something?"

"A loaf of bread," I replied.

"Right away," he answered.

He ran off somewhere and less than a minute later came back with a loaf of bread.

"I hope it's to your satisfaction," he said.

I grabbed the loaf of bread and nodded my head. I walked to mom's favorite garden. Where the turtle-duck pond was. I sat down and began breaking the bread to throw in the water like Mom and I used to do. They came and ate. That is until Azula approached.

"You seem so downcast. Has Mai gotten to you already? Though actually Mai has been in a strangely good mood lately," Azula stated.

I looked up at her, with a hint of anger.

"I haven't seen dad yet. I haven't seen him in three years since I was banished," I said.

"So what?" Azula asked.

"So I didn't capture the Avatar," I replied annoyed like it was obvious.

"Who cares? The Avatar is dead," Azula answered. "Unless… you think somehow he miraculously survived."

There was no way he could have except…

 _I thought back to when the Water Tribe girl and I were in the crystal cavern cell._

 _She held up a small container._

 _"This is water from the spirit oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties so I've been saving it for something important," she said._

The death of the Avatar would definitely be something important.

"No," I said looking back at Azula. "There's no way he could have survived."

She stared down at me, trying to read me. I gave her back my glare.

"Well, then I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," Azula stated then walked away.

I spent the rest of the day thinking. The Avatar had to be dead, but in my gut I didn't believe that. If that water was really special it could have healed him. If the Avatar was alone what would they do next? Come here? Surely they weren't that stupid to do that. There was no way they would be strong enough to pull that off. If they came on black sun then they stood a small chance… but what were the odds they knew that day was approaching?

I was starting to sound like I wanted them here. That was ridiculous. My thoughts were all over the place. They ventured to dad. When would I see him? Soon? How would he react? I was slightly terrified of him and what he would say. And then there was Uncle. How was he doing in prison?

Was he still mad at me? Of course he was. Why wouldn't he be? But he was my Uncle. We grew close on our journey together. And even though they weren't blood-related, he reminded me a lot of mother. Her kind heart and gentle spirit.

And Mikaila. What was she doing? Earlier Azula said return her to her room not cell. Did that mean Mikaila was somewhere in the palace? But why? Was it easier for Azula to interrogate her if she was here? The thought of Mikaila being tortured unsettled me, but what could I do? I was the prince of the Fire Nation and she's a dual bender. Sworn enemies.

I remember back when we first met. When she hated me and I hated her. I remember how much hate I carried. I haven't felt that way in a while. Did I have to be that way again? I tried to think of how I was before I was banished. Not as cruel but with some darkness inside me. It came ever since mom… whatever happened to her. I didn't believe she was dead. Disappeared perhaps.

It was late and I was retiring to my room when a messenger caught up to me.

"Prince Zuko," he announced himself.

I turned to look at him. He bowed.

"Fire Lord Ozai requests your presence," he stated.

I nodded. The messenger ran off to who knows where. I walked back down the halls to where father would be, in the throne room. He finally wanted to see me. What would he say? At the curtain, I took a deep breath before entering.

It was how I remembered it. Father sat up high on the throne, surrounded by his fire. It was an intimating sight. I was used to it though. This is how I saw him most of the time. I walked to the middle of the room and bowed down to the ground.

"You have been away for a long time," father spoke up. "I see the weight of your travels has changed you. You have redeemed yourself my son."

He stood and walked down to the floor where I was. At his steps, I looked up at him. Making sure no anger was written on my face. Only obedience.

"Welcome home," he said.

That was probably the nicest thing he's ever said to me. Of what I can remember. He began to walk back and forth.

"I am proud of you Prince Zuko. I am proud because you and your sister conquered Ba Sing Se. I am proud because when your loyalty was tested by your treacherous uncle you did the right thing and captured the traitor," father praised. "You also captured a dual bender. Whose people are the last threat to our cause."

It sounded weird coming off his tongue. He walked behind me.

"And I am proudest of all of your most legendary accomplishment. You slayed the Avatar," father stated.

I what? Azula's the one who killed him.

"What did you hear?" I asked.

"Azula told me everything," father replied. "She said she was amazed and impressed with your power and ferocity at the moment of truth."

Amazed? Impressed? That didn't sound like Azula. And why would she say I was the one who defeated the Avatar when she did? It didn't make any sense. I have to get to the bottom of this.

"Thank you, father," I said bowing my head.

He motioned me to stand so I did. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I nearly jumped.

"You're becoming the prince I've always wanted you to be," father said then removed his hand. "That is all."

I bowed again then left the room. The atmosphere was so thick in there that I had to let out a breath. I marched to Azula's room. I didn't care if it was late, she was going to answer to me. I opened her door.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked immediately.

She was lying in bed but I knew she was awake.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific," Azula stated.

If she wanted to play that game then fine.

"Why did you tell father I was the one who killed the Avatar?" I asked walking more into the room.

I swear I heard her grumble.

"Can't this wait until morning?" Azula asked.

"It. Can't," I said firmly.

She sighed.

"Fine," Azula said sitting up. "You seemed so worried about how father would treat you because you hadn't captured the Avatar. I figured if I gave you the credit you'd have nothing to worry about."

"But why?" I pressed.

Giving me credit for something she did didn't sound like Azula. At all. She climbed out of bed.

"Call it a generous gesture. I wanted to thank you for your help and I was happy to share the glory," Azula said.

"You're lying," I said almost frustrated at her.

"If you say so," Azula said walking passed me.

"You have another motive for doing this, I just haven't figured out what it is," I said.

She stretched her arms above her head.

"Please Zuko, what ulterior motive could I have? What could I possibly gain by letting you get all the glory for defeating the Avatar? Unless… somehow the Avatar was actually alive, all that glory would suddenly turn to shame and foolishness," Azula stated then sat back in bed.

So that's why she did it! If the Avatar was alive I would get blamed. Then there had to be some part of her that believed the Avatar was alive. Otherwise she wouldn't have given me any credit.

"But you said yourself that was impossible," Azula said laying down.

I turned to leave.

"Sleep well Zuzu," Azula stated.

I kept walking. The Avatar could be alive, probably was alive, so what do I do?

 **MIKAILA POV**

Despite the comfy bed I was given, I didn't manage to sleep that well. It was morning, light poured heavily into my room. I just laid there. What else could I do in this position? Getting up didn't sound all that appealing. I was hungry. Incredibly hungry. I wasn't fed since breakfast yesterday, and I wouldn't even count that as a meal.

A guard opened the door and two servants came in. They were instructed to help me dress. I just let them sit while I did that. There was no way I was letting them help me. When I was ready, the guards put the chains on my hands and walked me down the halls. We went back into the interrogation room. I sat in the chair. The guards backed up as Azula entered.

"Are you ready to begin?" Azula asked.

I chose not to speak.

"Not talking to me now? Well that hurts, offends me," Azula stated.

I rolled my eyes.

"I see I have to show you I mean business. This is how it works," Azula said lighting her hand on fire. "I ask a question, you give me an answer. When you don't reply…"

And all I felt was burning and all I heard was my screaming.

 **Thanks so much for reading! I have finals this week so it might take longer to post the next chapter. Hopefully not more than a week and a half. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A Life** **Worth** **Living**

 **Back! Here's another chapter, hope you all enjoy! I do not own Avatar, which is sad.**

 **Znkp: Glad you like it. Yes, I agree Zuko is a fool right now.**

 **SharkToothFairy: Thanks! I'm happy you love my story and I'm glad to hear it's good.**

 **Loftcat27: Thank you for your review. I'm happy that you enjoy the plot. I'm pretty proud of it so far. I will continue! I don't plan on stopping anytime soon.**

 **Weirdo: I enjoy your reviews so much! I look forward to reading yours all the time. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I'm not judging you on liking torture haha. Hope you like this chapter then. The next will have even more.**

 **And to everyone for following or just reading, thanks! Enjoy this chapter!**

 **If You Ain't Scared You Ain't Alive**

 **(The Headband)**

 **ZUKO POV**

 _It was a normal day, or so I thought. I was sitting by the turtle-duck pond in mom's favorite garden. Breaking the bread piece by piece, I tossed them into the water. The turtle-ducks happily swam forward to eat them. I smiled a little. This always calmed me._

 _Something in the air shifted. The turtle-ducks looked back at me and growled with long pointy fangs. I cried and fell back. What was going on? I stood up quickly and looked around. The garden became filled with mist. I coughed, closing my eyes. When I opened them I was back in the Ba Sing Se crystal cavern._

 _Two figures stood facing away from me. I recognized the older man as my Uncle. I ran to him afraid. His expression looked plain._

 _"Uncle! What's happening?" I asked._

 _"You betrayed me," he said._

 _"What? No, no I didn't," I replied lamely._

 _"You betrayed me," Uncle repeated._

 _"I didn't have a choice Uncle," I stated._

 _"You betrayed me!" Uncle stated more angrily._

 _I stepped back as chains tied around his wrist and body._

 _"You betrayed me! You betrayed me! Your own uncle! You betrayed me!" Uncle kept repeating over and over again._

 _I moved away as he was sucked into the ground. Not knowing what to do, I went to the other figure. It was a girl. Turning her around, I saw a very pale Mikaila. She was pale but also badly burned in lots of places._

 _"Mikaila! What happened? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly._

 _"You killed me," she said softly._

 _"What are you talking about? I did no such thing!" I protested._

 _I grabbed her shoulders to shake her. She seemed slightly out of it. Mikaila touched her side. When she removed her hand, blood coated it. She looked up at me with cold eyes. Blood poured everywhere out of her._

 _"You killed me," Mikaila said again._

 _I backed away and she crumbled to the ground in a bloody mess. I backed further away. The sight was too much. A bright light above me shone. I looked up. It was the Avatar. He was in his Avatar state._

 _"You thought you could kill me?!" the Avatar stated angrily._

 _"It wasn't me! It was Azula!" I argued._

 _"Does it matter? You've been trying to get me since the beginning! Now, I'm back and I won't show mercy!" the Avatar stated._

 _He shot water at me. I closed my eyes but never felt anything. Opening my eyes, I saw myself in the ring where father and I had our Agni Kai. I looked around. People were siting, cheering. I was dressed to fight, and looking around the ring I saw my father._

 _"You lied to me! The Avatar is alive!" my father roared furiously._

 _"Azula killed him I swear," I said shaking in fear._

 _"Lies! You said you killed him! What a disgrace! What shame! Have you learned nothing from last time?!" my father screamed fire shooting out of him._

 _Then he smiled wickedly and held up his fist full of fire._

 _"Maybe you need another lesson. A scarred side to match!" he stated shooting fire at me._

 _I screamed._ I opened my eyes in bed. It was just a dream. A dream that was truly terrifying. It wasn't the first either. I needed advice on what to do, the Avatar was alive. Grabbing a hooded robe, I left the palace and headed to the prison.

I made it halfway down the path to the prison when a guard spotted me.

"Who's there?" he demanded to know.

I turned and left. I wasn't really ready to see Uncle. What would I say? Maybe I wouldn't need him. I'll wait a little longer. Returning to my room, I took off the robe and climbed back in bed. When I closed my eyes though, I could picture every scene of my dream. It was annoying to say that it bugged me.

It also kind of irked me that I didn't know where Mikaila was. Surely she was in the palace but where? Do I dare look for her? That would show that I care and I don't. I managed to fall back asleep, but my dreams still plagued me.

 **MIKAILA POV**

The memory of Azula burning me that time still hung deep in my mind. It was painful. I've been burned before but something about Azula's fire made it even more agonizing. She had burned my neck and for the longest time I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt shame and embarrassment as I screamed and cried. I couldn't help it though.

Azula just stood there laughing at my pain. Telling me I deserved it and this was my punishment for not answering her. Even this couldn't make me talk. It was pure torture but I couldn't give in.

After several minutes of suffering, Azula gave me some water to heal myself. The pain slipped away but I still remember how it feels.

That was a few days ago. Keeping her promise, Azula brought me into the interrogation room several times a day and always asked the same questions. I never answered, so she would burn me. A different place every time.

I would sit there screaming and crying, on the verge of passing out. I never gave her that satisfaction at least. After twenty minutes or so, she would let me heal my burn. That didn't always make it better. Sure the burn would disappear as if it was never there, but some pain still lingered.

Today must have been different. Maybe something happened this morning that left Azula in a foul mood, or maybe she was tired at not getting any results. Whatever the reason, today Azula was relentless. She gave me no time to respond, not that I was going to anyway. There was a point she didn't even ask questions she just burned me.

This time it was my right cheek and down my neck a little, my left arm from just passed my shoulder to a little pass the elbow, and my right thigh. After burning me, she sat there panting while I managed to control my wails of pain. We were both sweating.

Then Azula stood up straight and glared at me.

"Take her back to her room," Azula ordered the guards.

"Wait… what about my burns?" I asked.

Azula glared at me harder.

"I've been going too easy on you. This time you'll keep your burns!" Azula yelled and then left the room slamming the door.

The two guards came over and untied me from the chair. They restrained my wrists with chains like always and escorted me down the halls. I had to limp with my burned leg, and I was grateful the guards were keeping a slow pace for me.

None of us said a word like always. It was weird but it would be weirder to say anything. These two were always watching me during the day. Two switched with them during the night. We were walking down the halls to the stairs when Zuko walked our way. He looked shocked to see me, probably as shocked as I was. I hung my head down to avoid his gaze.

If he came over, I wouldn't talk. I couldn't give him even that. I doubt he cared to hear my voice or not, but to me it was like I had some power over him. Even if it was small. If he only passed by, I think I would break.

 **ZUKO POV**

Seeing Mikaila in the palace so suddenly surprised me. She was held in chains being led by two guards. Some reason we all stopped in the hall when we saw each other. Taking everything in, I noticed Mikaila had burns on her cheek, arm, and thigh. It made me catch my breath.

What should I do? Should I stop to talk to her? But I wouldn't know what to say. I haven't really talked to her since the crystal caverns. It was bothering me. Or should I just walk by as nothing had happened? That was probably the right choice but I didn't know if I could do that.

I stared into her eyes. I could see tears in them about to break out. She was probably in a lot of pain. The guards beginning to move again made me stop my thoughts.

"Wait!" I ordered.

The guards stopped just in front of me.

"Give me a minute with the prisoner," I instructed.

"Our orders from Azula were to take her to her room," a guard argued.

"And _MY_ orders were for you to give me a minute. I'd hate to see what would happen if you denied my order," I said slightly threatening.

The two guards nodded. They let go of Mikaila's chains which caused her to lower her arms. The guards bowed then stepped back away. They were still in sight but at least out of hearing distance if I didn't shout.

Mikaila wouldn't look up at me. I didn't know what to say. Why didn't I just keep walking? I gulped and just went for it.

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

She didn't respond but after a moment she shook her head. I knew she was lying though. Burns hurt, and from Azula of all people it would be worse.

Her hands were shaking. I wanted to reach out and hold them, to steady them, but that would be very unprince-like. Instead I took a deep breath.

"Can you heal them?" I asked.

This time she didn't nod or shake her head. Frustrated, I grabbed her burned arm. I could hear her suck in her breath in pain and then nod her head profoundly over and over. I released her arm. She slowly backed a couple steps away from me.

"I'm…" I began but couldn't say 'sorry'.

Mikaila looked to be containing her pain, she didn't want to cry in front of me I suppose. Some reason I felt compelled to explain why I did what I did. At the crystal caverns.

"Mikaila, I–" I stated before getting interrupted.

The two guards stepped forward.

"We apologize Prince Zuko but we must return the prisoner to her room," the guard said.

I nodded.

"Of course. And don't tell anyone about this," I stated.

"Yes, Prince Zuko. Our lips are sealed," the other spoke.

They took Mikaila's chains again and took her down the halls. The three of them went up the stairs. Her room must be up there. I didn't fail to notice she still didn't say anything to me. Was she doing this on purpose? Surely not. Why would she not talk to me… besides the obvious? It shouldn't have bothered me but it did.

I continued down the hall. Later that night, I retired to my room. Every time I looked back on Mikaila from the hall, she was replaced by the one in my dreams. The dying one. These things ran through my mind, father, Azula, Uncle, Mikaila, and the Avatar.

I laid down and tried to fall asleep, hoping my dreams wouldn't for once bother me tonight.

 **MIKAILA POV**

It took every ounce of power I had left not to look back at Zuko when the guards took me away. For whatever reason I wanted to stay there. Can't imagine why, I hated him. I thought it would be easier to shout at him, scream at his stupidity for betraying us. But it wasn't. Whenever I looked at him, I get reminded of the pain and close up.

The guards untied my chains when I returned to the room. One stayed outside my door and one posted inside by the door. I rubbed my wrists to relieve the ache then grabbed some clothes. I needed a shower. Limping to the bathroom, I managed to undress myself and step in the shower. Thankfully the guard didn't mind that I closed the bathroom door. There was no way I'd be comfortable with him staring at me naked. And thankfully he didn't try.

At first I just let the water fall onto my skin. It felt nice but I had to turn the temperature down. The warm water burned my skin even more. Using water bending, I healed the burns on my cheek, arm, and leg. Lots of pain still remained but it was much better than before.

I stayed in the shower a little longer today. After the day I was having, I figured I deserved something nice. Deciding I had enough, I turned off the water and dried myself. Looking in the mirror I could still see red marks where I was burned. They'd be gone within a few days though. I dressed and went back into the bedroom.

The guards had changed so now a woman was posted in my bedroom. It was dark out. Feeling drained and sore, I climbed into bed. I didn't fail to notice I never got food but I shouldn't have expected anything less. Speaking of which, Azula said she would go harder on me. I wasn't looking forward to that. I guess I should be thankful I had such a comfy bed to sleep in for the moment. Who knows how long this would last.

Then I reminded myself I still needed to escape. No ideas came to mind though. I would have to somehow knock my guards unconscious, slip out of the palace unnoticed, find the prison, free Iroh, and get off this island. It was a lot to plan. Maybe too much. For now I'll take this time to observe, learn as much as I can. With any luck I'll escape soon.

Exhaustion overcame me and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

 **ZUKO POV**

 _Today was a better day, or so I first believed. I was walking down the halls of the palace deep in thought when I heard a scream. It was a girl's scream. Something compelled me to run and find it. Down the hall, I came to a strange door. The screaming seemed to be coming from the other side. Slowly opening the door, it creaked until I could see inside._

 _It was dark. I could see though that it looked like a torture room. Was this where Azula was torturing Mikaila? Were those her screams? The room seemed to get bigger unrealistically. I stopped in my tracks when I saw a body tied up in a chair. She was covered in scars and blood. I kneeled in front of her and checked her pulse._

 _There was no need to. Her eyes were wide open but they were cold and empty. They seemed to be frozen in fear. She was dead. Mikaila was dead._

 _"Mikaila," I said almost crying._

 _Evil chackling was heard in the shadows. Looking around I saw Azula step out of the darkness._

 _"Don't tell me you actually care about this scum," Azula laughed._

 _I gulped. What could I say?_

 _"I-I… she's…" I stuttered._

 _Azula laughed again._

 _"You do! What a disgrace! Good thing she's dead," Azula smiled evilly. "She told us everything. Everything about where her island is and everything about what you two did."_

 _I couldn't say anything. I closed my eyes._

 _"She's dead because of you," Azula stated._

 _That statement made me open my eyes. I was somewhere else. Now I was in an endless green field. Then the Avatar appeared. He looked at me._

 _"I'm coming for you," he said. "As long as I'm breathing I'll come for you and ruin everything for you."_

 _The field caught on fire. I tried to stop it but the field just caught more on fire. I stepped back away from the fire and fell in a lake that suddenly appeared. I fell further down. I friend to get to the surface, but I just kept sinking. It was the end, I drowned._

I opened my eyes suddenly and sat up in bed. Just another nightmare. This is was the last straw. Grabbing my robe, I headed to the prison. I needed to speak to Uncle. This was driving me crazy.

I managed to sneak in this time without being spotted. I walked up the stairs to the next floor. Uncle would be on this level. Walking down the hall, I saw the guard from last time I tried coming here.

"You again? Stop where you are!" the guard demanded pointing his spear at me.

I looked up and he relaxed and backed up.

"Prince Zuko?" the guard asked confused.

Surprising the guard, I grabbed him and threw him against the wall, holding him in place. He dropped his weapon and he grunted.

"I'm going in for a visit, you're going to stand guard here, and no one is going to know about this," I ordered before dropping him.

He didn't respond as I walked into the cell door. After walking through the door, I saw Uncle sitting on a mat in a cage. Uncle didn't move as I entered. I assumed it was because he didn't know it was me.

"Uncle," I greeted taking off my hood. "It's me."

He turned away from me. I waited for him to speak but he never did. I must have waited five minutes before I spoke.

"You brought this upon yourself you know. We could have returned together. You could have been a hero. Now you and Mikaila are captives," I said not fully understanding why he chose to betray me, us.

He only shifted, indicating that he had heard me but had no intension of replying.

"You have no right to judge me, Uncle. I did what I had to do in Ba Sing Se. And you're a fool for not joining me," I said with more irritation.

This time Uncle didn't even more. Why wasn't he saying anything? I expected him to yell at me or regret his decision. Anything but silence.

"You're not going to say anything?" I asked still shocked.

Shocked turned into anger and I kicked a stool into the air and fire bended it and the wall. I turned back to Uncle.

"You're a crazy old man. You're crazy! And if you weren't in jail you'd be sleeping in the gutter!" I yelled angrily.

Of course, I didn't mean any of that. I was just so angry at him. Angry for betraying me, not joining me when I needed him. And angry for refusing to speak to me when I needed his advice. Uncle and Mikaila were both making me furious. Why wouldn't they speak?

I couldn't take those words back though. I stormed out angrily and back out of the prison to the palace. By the time I reached the gates, my anger had dissolved. Deciding I wouldn't be able to get any more sleep, I showered and got dressed.

Not knowing what to do with my time, I decided to do some training. I went to one of my old training places and practiced for a while. It was weird practicing on my own. I haven't in quite some time, because I had… Uncle or Mikaila always with me.

The thought of them rose some anger in me. I hit the target harder and generated more fire than I meant to. Turning, I was about to hit another target when I saw that my fist was pointed directly in someone's face, a messenger.

I moved my fist and stopped the fire. I waited for him to speak.

"A message for your highness. You have a visitor," the messenger bowed.

"Who?" I asked.

"She said she's a friend. A Mai I believe," the messenger stated. "She's out waiting in the garden."

"Tell her I'll be with her briefly," I stated.

The messenger nodded, bowed, and left. I grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I had taken my shirt off earlier due to the heat. Putting it back on, I headed back inside to shower and change before meeting Mai.

 **MIKAILA POV**

This time I was woken up before dawn. I definitely didn't get enough sleep. Practically from my bed I was dragged to the interrogation room. Every time I would start to doze off, a guard would hit me. Sadly with every punch and pain, made me want to collapse even more.

I endured that for a couple hours before Azula even came. She looked smug and smirked when she saw my pain.

"How are you today?" Azula greeted.

Glaring up at her, I then spit on the ground next to me. A little bit of blood also had come up. I wiped my mouth with my shoulder before replying.

"Fine," I replied.

Azula was a hard person to deal with. If you show her fear, she'll use it to crush you. If you show her strength, she'll try harder to break you. So either way you were screwed, but I know which one I preferred to play.

Azula slightly chuckled.

"Still spirited I see. Where my _friends_ good company?" Azula asked circling me.

"Friends? Do you even know their names?" I asked.

Then I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Azula asked irritated.

"Nothing," I said trying to stop. "Just picturing you with actual friends."

Azula hardened her fists. Steam was coming from them. I figured it would be safe to move to another topic.

"So what questions are you going to ask me today? Or are you going to try befriend me so I talk? Or maybe you have another tactic in mind?" I asked.

"I have something in mind. Brute force," Azula stated.

I was confused. That's what she's been doing since I got here. Wouldn't she try something new now that it wasn't working?

"You're going to do the same thing?" I scoffed. "Go ahead. If you want to waste your efforts on something that won't work, go ahead."

Azula stopped her circling and stood in front of me. She looked deep into my eyes, like she was reading them.

" _Everyone_ has a breaking point," Azula said coldly. "I'm not stopping until I reach yours."

I gulped. That actually scared me. Choosing to hide my fear, I didn't say anything. Azula smirked knowingly.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to break every bone in your body, scar every inch of your skin, and bring you so close to death you'll beg me to kill you. But I won't. Tell me where they are," Azula threatened.

I tried not to shake but I couldn't help it. Though I didn't give in.

"Go ahead. I'll die for my people," I bravely stated.

"Then today I show what's to come for tomorrow," Azula said.

In one swift motion, she lit her hand and grabbed my arm. I screamed as my arm began scarring. I screamed. Azula threw me a around like a punching bag. If I fought back or defended myself she would give me another burn. She never stopped to give me a moment to breathe.

After she beat me up, Azula used her lightning in small amounts to shock my legs. That hurt so bad. I cried a little. That's when she thankfully stopped.

All my limbs were useless. Everywhere on my body hurt. I was lying on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Tomorrow will be much worse," Azula promised. "Guards, take her to her room. Make sure she doesn't heal anything."

The two guards lifted my arms and had to drag me out of the door. One of my legs was badly scarred and numb, but the other was okay. I put most of my weight on that leg. The guards stopped when we turned the corner, close to the stairs.

Zuko was leaning against the wall. When we approached he stood up from the wall.  
"Leave us," Zuko ordered.

The two guards nodded. They bowed and left my side. Unfortunately for me I was using them to support myself. I shook without them and nearly fell to the ground. I held myself up though with what little strength I had.

What did Zuko want? I still had to desire to talk to him. Even looking at him made me angry, made me sad. I looked into Zuko's eyes, hoping to throw him off or something.

"You're burned," Zuko finally spoke.

Well yes that was obvious. I didn't say anything, just stared in his eyes. Zuko seemed to look frustrated.

"What happened?" Zuko asked with more force.

Still I said nothing. This made him angry. I couldn't believe that he actually cared that I didn't say anything. More like he was a prince and as a "peasant" I should respond. Steam came out of his nose.

"Fine! Don't say anything! Why would I care?!" Zuko yelled at me before storming off.

The guards came back before I collapsed and took me to my room. I tried to go take a shower and heal myself but the guard stopped me. Reminding me that Azula said not to heal myself. No food came either. After falling on the bed, I decided to take a nap.

 **ZUKO POV**

Scrubbing the sweat and grim off of me, I ignored the anger I was feeling towards Mikaila. Iroh and Mikaila were being annoying. Were they really so mad at me that they wouldn't talk to me? They had no right! I made my decision, the right one. This is where I belonged.

I dressed quickly before meeting Mai in the garden.

"Where were you? I've been waiting forever," Mai stated monotony.

"I was training," I replied.

Mai rolled her eyes and sighed.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You too busy to hang with your girlfriend or something?" Mai asked folding her arms.

That was so Mai of her, to assume we were dating. But I guess I'll go with it.

"Whatever," I said.

We walked around the gardens before we got bored with it. Going to the kitchen, we ordered the chiefs to make us some dinner for a picnic. They made some sandwiches and desserts in record time.

Then the two of us went outside the city to the cliffs. We arrived just as the sun set. I set

up the blankets and basket near the rocks. We ate some food. It tasted alright, though Mai complained about everything. After eating, Mai leaned against me as we watched the sunset over the water. I thought it looked nice.

"Orange is such an awful color," Mai said.

I laughed.

"You're so beautiful when you hate the world," I stated.

It was true. She was beautiful. Sometimes I felt like she shared my pain of hatred.

"I don't hate you," Mai said.

"I don't hate you too," I replied.

It was kind of weird. Saying we didn't hate each other instead of like. But that's how we were before I was banished. Just as we started kissing, someone cleared their throat. Annoyed, we both looked up to see Azula standing there with her hands crossed.

"Zuko, can I have a word with you?" Azula stated.

"Can't you see we're busy?" I replied.

We leaned forward and were about to kiss again. Azula interrupted again though.

"Oh Mai, Ty Lee needs your help untangling her braids," Azula said.

"Sounds pretty serious," Mai stated while standing.

I figured Azula just said that to get Mai to leave us alone. Mai always did listen to Azula better than I did.

"So I hear you've been to visit your uncle fatso in the prison tower," Azula stated.

I stood up angrily.

"That guard told you," I said thinking of a punishment for him.

"No, you did. Just now," Azula stated all smug.

She always was deceitfully clever. I sat back down.

"Okay, you caught me. What is it that you want Azula?" I stated frustrated.

"Actually nothing," Azula said sounding almost sincere. "Believe it or not, I'm looking out for you. If people find out you've been to see Uncle, they'll think you're plotting with him. Just be careful dum-dum."

She left me alone on the cliff. I stayed up there looking up at the night sky. Stars started to come out. It reminded me of when Mikaila and I used to look at the stars together. Though Azula warned me to stay away, all I could think about was visiting Uncle.

Leaving the basket and blanket for someone else to come get it, I went into to town and got some food from the market. I figured Uncle would appreciate it. Prison food couldn't taste good at all. Getting into the prison wasn't a problem. I went into his cell and slid a small basket of food inside.

"I brought you some komodo chicken. I know you don't care for it, but I figure it beats prison food," I said. "I admit I have everything I've always wanted, but it's not at all I thought it would be. The truth is I need your advice."

Uncle still didn't reply, probably needed some more convincing. I gripped the bars tighter. I was desperate at this point. When he didn't respond I kept going.

"I think the Avatar is still alive, I know he's out there. I'm losing my mind. Please Uncle I'm so confused, I need your help," I pleaded a little desperately.

I was mad now. Why wouldn't he help me?! I told him I needed him. What more did he want me to say?

"Forget it! I'll solve this myself. Waste away in here for all I care," I said storming to the door.

Before stepping out of the door, I looked back one last time.

 **MIKAILA POV**

When I woke up it was night already. But it couldn't have been too late because the day guards were still here. Moving to sit up hurt. I groaned in pain. Azula opened the door roughly. She surprised me so much that I fell on the ground.

"Get up," Azula ordered.

I stood to my feet but felt pain everywhere. The guards grabbed my arms and took me down the hall to the interrogation room. Sitting in the chair, I tried to think what I was doing here. I thought she was interrogating me tomorrow. Did she lie?

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"I told you I wasn't going easy on you anymore. Tomorrow I'm going all out," Azula explained.

"Yes tomorrow. Why am I here now?" I asked.

"Oh yes. Well I'm prepping you for tomorrow. You'll sleep here," Azula stated.

My stomach growled at that moment.

"Without food of course. We don't want you puking anything," Azula added.

I hung my head down. She really was taking this to the next level.

"You're not hoping someone will save you are you?" Azula asked.

"Who would save me?" I asked sarcastically.

"The Avatar?" Azula asked.

I pulled on my chains lunging forward, but of course couldn't go far.

"You killed him!" I yelled.

"Uncle Iroh perhaps," Azula suggested.

"He's in prison, just as me," I said.

"Zuko?" Azula asked.

" _Him_? You're joking," I said in disbelief.

"That's true. I wouldn't count on him. He's moved on after all. Zuko even went on a date," Azula said with a smirk.

"A date?" I asked trying not to sound interested or hurt. "With who?"  
"Mai, they've been friends since childhood. They were dating before Zuko left. I guess

they picked up where they left off," Azula said.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked confused.

"I thought you would be interested. Do you think I would lie?" Azula stated.

"Yes," I replied firmly. "I think you would say anything to get what you want, whether it's the truth or a lie."

Azula chuckled.

"You think you have me all figured out, don't you? I don't take advice from people who run away from their home," Azula said.

"I didn't run away, but I do know you," I retorted with venom in my mouth. "At least a little. You haven't been loved, at least not for a long time. You hurt people because someone hurt you, badly. This person drives all the anger you have inside you. You feel like you have something to prove to them, make them pay for something. Who's this person Azula? Is it your father? Zuko? ...Mother?"

It came so fast that I didn't see her hand. She had slapped me on the cheek. When I looked back at her face it was red. She looked madder than I've ever seen her.

"Enjoy tonight because whether you tell me or not, tomorrow will be your last day. Then I'm sending you straight to hell," Azula stated.

I held my breath until she slammed the door. This was it. If I told her tomorrow she would kill me. If I didn't tell her tomorrow she would kill me. I just pray that I die before I break and tell her everything. I was scared. But not for myself, I was scared for my home. And I was scared for the world.

 **ZUKO POV**

After meeting with Uncle I had to put a stop to this. The Avatar was alive, in my gut I could feel it. Since there was no way now for me to go search for him, that left a trained assassin. Going down to the market, I went to a well-known area for less than legal activities. Secrecy being the most important parts in my plan, a man suggested a certain assassin.

Giving him some coins, I told the man to get the assassin and have him meet me in the old industrial part of town. We would meet tonight. Heading back home, I changed and made the appearance I was going to sleep.

Later that night, I managed to sneak out of the palace and head to the factories. I stopped in a clearing and took off my hood. The assassin was here, his heavy footsteps made it easy to detect. I turned to face him. First glance gave me hope that he would be successful.

"You sure you weren't followed?" I asked.

He nodded once. His stare was intimidating.

"I heard about you. They say you're good at what you do and even better at keeping secrets. The Avatar is alive. I want you to find him and _end_ him," I stated.

The man nodded again. Without a word, he turned and walked away. He turned next to one of the industrial factories and was gone. I took a deep breath. There was no need to worry now. The Avatar would be taken care of. Even with all this insurance though, something seemed unsettled.

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going out of state next week so I probably won't finish before I leave. Expect the next chapter sometime in the first week of January. And Merry Christmas! For those who don't celebrate that holiday I hope I don't offend you.** **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A Life** **Worth** **Living**

 **Thanks for all your replies! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter.** **Thanks for** **everyone supporting my story! Love you all. Enjoy!**

 **The Flower That Blooms in Adversity is the Most Rare and Beautiful of All**

 **(The Painted Lady-Sokka's Master)**

Exhaustion is what finally allowed me to sleep. Spending hours in pain and in an uncomfortable position, I must have passed out. But it seemed like I was only out for a few minutes when Azula came knocking down the door. I spent most of the night groaning and thinking of ways to escape. None came to mind. I was too injured to get far.

I was afraid. I may be strong, but I know I'm not strong enough to endure torture forever. Azula will break me. I will speak, it's unavoidable. How much I tell her is truly where my strength plays in. Surely I might be able to lie my way through it, but how much? Would I be able to?

My thoughts were so distorted at the moment that I couldn't think clearly. Just tell myself over and over who I'm doing this for. Remind myself what's at stake. Picture my people as I remember them. Protect them because they're counting on me.

I'm going to let them down. I can feel it. The war we're fighting, the one they're too afraid to be a part of, seems to be getting worse and worse. Is it even a war anymore? Hasn't the Fire Nation won? NO. As long as people continue to resist, the war will continue. I will continue to resist. I'll fight to my last breath.

Amongst my half-conscious thoughts, I failed to see what Azula was doing until a bucket of water was slammed to the ground in front of me. It woke me up a little. I looked up at Azula, probably looking half dead.

"Heal yourself," she ordered.

"Heal?" I barely managed to ask at a whisper.

"That's what I said! Do it!" Azula demanded.

"Why?" I asked again confused.

Didn't she want me broken? Why heal myself to feel stronger?

"Can't have you half dead already. You won't last as long. Now heal yourself," Azula stated as if to say it would be the last time she asked "nicely".

It made sense. I should have guessed. This way she can start the torture all over. I dipped my hands into the bucket of water and closed my eyes. The water spread and healed my wounds. Hoping I wasn't timed, I sent extra time to get rid of the ache and possibly give me some more strength. Just as I finished Azula took the bucket and dumped it down a drain.

Azula went to the table and picked up a knife. The hand holding the knife heated up till the metal started to turn orange. It looked so hot, burning, and I had a feeling I would soon know how hot it felt against flesh. As if to worry me more, Azula moved toward me slowly till she stood in front of me. I couldn't help but stare at the knife as she talked.

"Are you going to make this easy? If you talk now maybe I'll let you live without much harm. Who knows what will happen to you through my torture? I don't think you'll make it," Azula stated holding the knife closer to me.

It was a few centimeters from my neck. Already I could feel some heat coming off from it. If I gulped, my neck would probably touch the knife.

"Let's see if I really am as weak as you think," I challenged.

Azula looked angry but smirked.

"Very well," Azula stated.

In one swift motion, she rose the knife and cut my upper arm. I cried out. Tears already came out. My whole arm felt like it was burning. She traced the knife down both my arms. Azula made cuts every so often. None were deep enough to make me bleed to death, but they still stung more than I thought they would.

This went on for twenty minutes I figured. Then she stopped and asked again.

"Anything you want to share?" Azula asked.

"Is this all you got?" I asked.

I was breathing heavily, sweating and bleeding. Azula grabbed my neck, slightly choking me. I stared into her angry, cold eyes.

"I'm just getting started."

Then I felt a sharp pain in my side, this time she had stabbed me.

 **ZUKO POV**

Something about today just seemed terrible. From the moment I woke up I had this awful feeling in my stomach. I couldn't figure out why though. I tried not to dwell on it much. Walking down the halls, I found myself glancing for Mikaila. I was irritated with her. The next time I see her I'll make her talk, no matter what.

Eating breakfast alone, as usual, I took the time to think. What would I do today? Train again? I wasn't too thrilled about that idea. Sit in mother's garden? Maybe but I couldn't be there all day. See Mai? I wasn't really in the mood to. Which is odd considering I guess we're dating or whatever. It was still strange. Meet with Uncle? It was a little risky during the day.

When did palace life become so boring? What did I used to do all the time? I couldn't remember. What I could remember is life when I was banished. The first two years were filled with training, searching, disappointment, and anger. Then Mikaila was swept into my life. And I had found the Avatar. Life was a little bit like an adventure. Did I dare say exciting? Something about not knowing what the next day would bring, where I would end up, just seemed thrilling.

I swirled my breakfast around realizing I wasn't all that hungry. Even eating breakfast here was boring and unappetizing. I stood up. One of the servants standing by immediately approached me.

"Is something wrong with the food? Should I send it back your highness?" the man asked bowing.

I shook my head.

"I'm just not hungry," I stated. "You can eat it yourself."

"Me sir?" the servant asked puzzled.

It was like an unwritten law that no one touched royalty food, even leftovers. They would just be thrown out.

"Yeah, don't let it go to waste," I said beginning to walk out.

I stopped at the doorway.

"But don't let anyone catch you," I added.

He nodded and bowed.

"Yes my prince," he stated.

I wondered the halls looking at all the paintings and decorations. I didn't remember most of them. I doubt they were new, I just never paid attention to them before. Walking back to my room, I decided to do something I haven't in a while. Taking some paper, I was going to write a letter to mother. Like in the past, I wouldn't be able to send it, but when I wrote to her it felt like she could actually hear me talking about it. It also brought all my thoughts together.

I recounted everything that had happened since I last wrote, which was sometime on the ship. I stopped writing within the first few weeks. It felt a little odd, and I felt a little vulnerable. I could almost picture her smiling, sitting next to me. It took me a while but I managed to finish. Some things were a little hard to write. Opening a drawer, I saw a box. It looked a little familiar. I took it out and saw that the box was filled with letters. They were the ones I wrote to mother since she disappeared.

Taking the box to my bed, I sat down and dumped them all out. I began to read them all. I won't ever admit crying. Especially when I read a letter mother had written to me when she left.

' _Zuko, my dearest son, I apologize but I must leave. Someday I hope you understand. Know that I love you very much. One day you'll become the man I've always seen in you. I'm so proud of you. I know we will see each other again, whether in this life or the next. Take care my love, I hope you find happiness. Love, Mom.'_

 **IROH POV**

Another day. It was hard to tell from this dark, gloomy prison but the weather outside was marvelous. The skies were a beautiful shade of blue and white, fluffy clouds were splattered. There wasn't much to do in prison besides think. Sometimes my thoughts haunted me. Somehow it wasn't so hard to believe I was here.

I never believed in the same values my brother did. Nor did I agree with the rest of the Fire Nation that thought themselves superior. Maybe there was a moment I thought such things, but that was long ago. Traveling the world really reminded me of the good of people. Even through a horrible war, they managed to show kindness to strangers.

I understood why they feared the Fire Nation, I was a little scared of what it had become. I wished for peace, though it seemed nearly impossible to achieve. With the Avatar however maybe there was hope. My niece Azula shot him though, but for some reason I didn't believe he was dead. Much like Zuko did. Ah, my nephew.

He must be feeling so much pain and confusion right now. His decision to join Azula in Ba Sing Se hadn't angered me, just made me sad, a little disappointed. He was better than that. Prince Zuko was just lost right now. He didn't know what he wanted. He couldn't see that what he had was what he needs.

It broke my heart when my nephew came to visit me. His questions and begging for advice almost made me cave. As much as I wanted to tell him I didn't hate him, not even a little, I couldn't. I wasn't being mean, no just the opposite. I won't be able to give him advice forever, some decision he had to make on his own.

I wanted to speak up, but if he thought I was mad, Prince Zuko would make his own decision, come to the right path on his own. He would become the man he was meant to be. I believed in him. The path would be hard though. He too has hurt a lot of people. The Avatar and his friends for instance. They would make a great team if they could just manage to forgive each other and move on.

Then there was Mikaila. I worried for her. I haven't seen her since I was brought to the prison and she was taken to the palace. Azula was giving her torture and for that I felt sad. That's something I would not want to endure. I believed in Mikaila too. That she would be alright. Oh how I missed the times the three of us spent together. We were happy, even Zuko was. I was lucky to see their relationship change from hostile to romance. Mikaila loved Zuko, and I believe he at least cared for her greatly.

Now that Zuko had betrayed Mikaila, I wondered where it would go. Could Mikaila forgive Zuko? Would Zuko ask for forgiveness? I could not say for certain. Deep down I believed they would end up together again, even with this bump in the road. I just hoped Mikaila would survive the torture, Azula, the war. Her dedication to her people was most likely enough to prevent her from talking. Unfortunately, that could lead to her death.

Would Zuko prevent that? I was convinced that he would. My nephew was a good person, with a good heart. Not many could see that when he acted angry and for a lack of a better word, burned and scarred. Mikaila saw that. That's how I knew how perfect they were. I just prayed Zuko would come to see it soon.

Footsteps down the hall indicated a guard was approaching. If I was correct I knew who was coming. Some of the guards had been nice. They treated me kindly and with respect. However, there were guards who also had been cruel. They treated me badly and as if I was worthless. I didn't let it get to me. They were raised to hate traitors.

I leaned against the wall and acted as if I was staring into space, nothingness. I have a look that I had gone mad, crazy. Drool rolled down my chin just as the guard entered. The guard carried a bowl of food. He dropped it to the ground and kicked it in my cell. This caused the bowl to fall over and spill. I crawled to it crazily and began stuffing it into my mouth.

"Look at you," the guard stated with disgust. "You're just a fat, disgusting, old man. You do nothing, you say nothing. You just eat and roll around in your own filth like a pig. You're a disgrace."

The guard spat at the cage then left the room. Once he was gone, I fixed my hair out of my face and picked up the bowl. Sitting against the wall I ate as normally as I could without utensils. His words did not affect me. It was part of my plan after all. Right now I was a little out of shape. Okay, a lot out of shape. I was determined to get in shape. The day of black sun would be here shortly. With their guard down, I will escape.

Assembling the White Lotus, we could base our camp near Ba Sing Se and help people. One day we could free the whole city. If everything went well. I was sad to leave Zuko but it was time our path went our separate ways for a while. I would miss him greatly.

 **MIKAILA POV**

After Azula had stabbed me, I was losing too much blood. She made me heal that a little and only that. I only had time to close it up, not heal the pain that still lingered. Then Azula made two guards take me from my chair and over to chains that hung from the ceiling. They tied my hands so my hands were raised in the air. My feet barely managed to touch the ground.

Three guards I didn't recognized were ordered to start punching me as hard as they could. They gladly carried out her request. The guards never gave me time to catch my breath. By the time Azula told them to stop, I'm sure I had a few broken ribs, maybe a broken jaw, and bruises everywhere.

This time Azula didn't ask me anything, I guess it was up to me to give in first. I could feel my body breaking. Azula lit both her hands and stood across the room. It was a game to her. She used me as a practice dummy, targeting specific places on her body. The fire burned enormously.

Next she moved her fingers in a way to generate lightning. The look in her eye was enough to scare any man. My mind flashed back to when she had struck me with lightning before, at the abandoned town. I remember how painful it was. Even after it was healed I still felt pain for a while, but I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want them to worry.

Tears streamed down my eyes without warning. That made Azula smirk. I tried pulling on the chains, as if I believed I could rip myself free and not be shot. Too late. The lightning hit my lower side, right where she had stabbed me before. A scream so horrifying and blood-curdling left my lips. I screamed till my throat was sore.

She shot again this time at my left arm, then my right, leg after leg, in stomach, and again at the side. Blood dripped down my chin and hit the floor. This caused me to turn to the side and vomit. I couldn't hold on any longer. I held my head down. Azula hit my chains which caused me to shake from the shock then fall to the ground with a heavy thud when they broke. My head was swimming in pain.

Azula stood before me, ready to strike again.

"Stop," I pleaded lightly.

"Are you ready to tell me what I want to know?" Azula asked.

I nodded but groaned form how much pain I felt in that simple movement. A guard yanked me off the ground and threw me against the chair. Azula stood practically in my face.

"Speak," she ordered threatening.

Tears came down my face. I was betraying my people, wasn't I? I feared though that if I waited longer I would be too broken to lie.

"And do tell the truth, I can see lies in your eyes," Azula stated.

I took a deep breath, but that hurt. Maybe a lung was collapsed too.

"My people," I started. "After the Fire Nation ordered the dual benders to be executed fled their homes. While many lost their lives, the remaining managed to find each other. We hid from the Fire Nation."

"Where?!" Azula asked angrily.

I gulped.

"On… an island," I said crying more.

"Name?" Azula stated through her teeth.

"We do not know its name. It was just home to us," I stated.

"Then surely you know where it's located," Azula continued.

I took a moment to collect my thoughts.

"I do not. It was the first time I left the island. I was at sea for most of my journey. It all looks the same to me," I retold.

"Where did you land first?" Azula asked.

"Zuko… and Iroh found me after a storm. They took me aboard their ship. It was a few weeks after I left the island. Close to a month. You'll have to ask them where we were," I concluded.

"What direction did you travel?" Azula asked.

Her eyes tried to read my face, see if I was telling the truth.

"South mostly," I said.

Then there was silence. Azula studied me. A guard spoke up. He looked to be writing down all that I said.

"Is she telling the truth?" the guard asked.

Azula smirked.

"Yes. She is," Azula said.

I hung my head in shame. Of course most of it was a lie. I knew we were near Kyoshi Island. It was to the south. The description I used made it seem I was more north. Hopefully that would be enough to save my people. Azula turned back to me.

"Your people. Would they ever change locations?" Azula asked.

We had no reason to but I decided to lie again. Still with my head hung I responded.

"If we believed our location was compromised we had a second location," I stated.

"Where?" Azula asked.

"A canyon… in the Earth Kingdom. We passed through it on our way to the island," I replied.

Azula nodded in satisfaction. She walked by the door but stopped short of it.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Yesterday I promised you no matter what you said I was sending you straight to hell. I keep my promises. I'm done with you… for now," Azula stated. "Prepare the ship for departure. And you two take her down. Make sure you let no one know where you're going."

The three guards bowed. Azula left the room with haste, taking the report with her. The one guard ran ahead. The two guards I recognized as the ones that always watched me during the day. They would take me to the ship. Just where would I go?

Someone stood at the end of the hall. It was a girl. I've seen her before. She was at the ship. I think her name is Mai, Zuko's… girlfriend.

"Azula said I could have a moment with the prisoner," Mai stated leaning away from the wall.

They bowed.

"Of course," one said.

They stepped to the side out of way.

"So…" Mai started. "You're the dual bender. Not impressive to me."

I chose not to respond.

"You really thought Zuko, MY Zuko, could love you?" Mai asked.

"No," I answered truthfully. "He doesn't love me, he doesn't even love you. This Zuko doesn't know love."

It was true. The Zuko he was meant to be could feel love, I know he could, but this one can't. Mai glared down at me.

"So pathetic. While Zuko and I run this nation one day, you'll be living through hell. And we'll make sure your life is miserable," Mai stated.

How could she say that without any emotion yet sound so angry and cruel? I didn't reply. What could I say? The guards took me away and we continued down the hall.

 **IROH POV**

Sometime after eating, I laid across the floor of my cell. I had to build up my strength, get in shape, but I had to do so in secret. It would cause a lot of problems if the guards found out. Was it even possible to do so in such a short time? I had to try. I had started a few days ago but with little progress.

Moving from my current position, I began to do sit ups. These I could do all day. I'd do it all day too if I needed. I did sit ups for a while before deciding to change the exercise.

Looking up at the top of the cage I realized if I hung from there I could touch the ground. With much determination I hung my feet and made sure they would hold. I hung down. I tried to crunch up, like a sit up in this way. It took a while before I could lift my body like this. It was tiring but I didn't give up.

Most of the day had gone by when I came down. Taking a small break, I moved to the next exercise. Pushups. They weren't my favorite but I was good at them. Or at least I used to be. My arms felt numb and exhausted after a few. I pushed through. Once I had the hang of it, I made it a little harder. Every time I came up I would clap before going back down.

The sound must have been loud though because I heard a guard approaching. Before he entered I sat against the wall clapping randomly.

"What's going on in there?" the guard asked from the hole in the door.

I tried to look dazed and confused as I clapped.

"Crazy old man," the guard said before leaving.

I smiled and fixed my hair. It was too fun fooling him. Once he was gone I took another break. Though I was tired and sore from today, I continued my training. Balancing myself in a hand stand, I pushed up and down on my arms. Sweat poured down me. It didn't stop me. I stopped around sun down. They would be here with dinner soon.

I was impressed with all my hard work for the day. It wouldn't be hard to do this sort of thing every day. A guard entered with dinner.

"You used to be the pride of the Fire Nation, our top general, the Dragon of the West. Now look at you," the guard stated dropping my tray of food.

It spilt everywhere. I grabbed the fruit from the ground and started to chew on it.

"Look at what you've become," the guard said leaving.

I stood in my cage with the fruit in my mouth. Taking off my coat, I started eating the fruit as I did one arm pull ups. My body was in better shape after the last couple days of training. I looked out of the window of my cell. Something had changed, I could feel it. Though I didn't know what.

 **MIKAILA POV**

The guards escorted my broken body down the halls of the palace. We were about to head out when Zuko appeared from around the corner. The guards stopped. Zuko walked up to us casually.

"Give us a minute," Zuko ordered.

"We have orders from Princess Azula to take the prisoner–" one guard argued.

"As Crown Prince I order you to leave us for a moment," Zuko stated in a more authoritative tone.

They nodded.

"Your highness, excuse this last interruption, she cannot stand on her own. She's too badly… injured," the guard stated hesitating on the last word.

Zuko nodded in acknowledgment. They released me. I collapsed and knelt on the ground. Even this was too painful for me, but I didn't want to say anything to Zuko. The guards walked a little ways down the hall.

At first Zuko didn't say anything. I wondered if he ever would. Looking up at him, I saw him studying me. He was looking over all my wounds and scars.

"Azula really hurt you. It shouldn't have come to this," Zuko stated.

As much as I didn't want to say anything, keep denying Zuko from hearing my voice, I felt like this was the last time I would see him.

Zuko got mad when I didn't reply.

"Why don't you ever say anything?! Say something, anything! You're driving me crazy! I order you to speak! I don't understand why you remain quiet!" Zuko yelled at me.

That was my breaking point. Tears poured down my cheeks. I looked up quickly at Zuko and yelled back.

"Say what?! WHAT IS THERE TO SAY?!" I yelled back.

Zuko looked incredibly shocked by my outburst.

"What can I say? You betrayed us, betrayed me. Left as if what we had was nothing. You know how I felt, I guess you didn't feel the same. I don't understand how you could trade everything you had for this," I continued.

Zuko didn't speak, just kept staring at me shocked. So I kept going. I wiped my eyes.

"You'll never be happy here. This life you chose is only going to fill you with sadness and anger. You'll turn back to the man you used to be when we first met, broken," I said more calmly. "As much as I hate you, this isn't who you are. You're so much better than this. Why can't you see this? Any of this?"

I saw the guards approaching.

"One day you'll realize what you did, the mistake you made. And I won't be around to forgive you," I concluded. "I hope it keeps you up at night, the stupidest decision you've ever made."

The guards picked up my arms.

"We really must be going," the guard stated.

I hung my head again.

"Mikaila…" Zuko managed to speak out.

I turned my face away, fighting through the pain. Tears continued to fall, but I didn't make any motion to stop or wipe them. The guards dragged me away and out the doors. The sun was just about to set. The two guards laid me in a cart and we went to the port. They dragged me onto a ship and in a cell.

"Please, I need water," I pleaded.

The guards looked at each other.

"Princess Azula never did order us to not let her heal," one said.

"I'll grab a bucket of water," the other said nodding.

He came back with a bucket of water. I used some of it to heal my wounds. Though on the surface I looked normal, inside I still felt pain. It would take a few days to heal. I used the rest to drink.

"Thank you," I said to them.

"For what?" the first asked.

What was I thanking them for? The bucket? Sure, but so much more than that. Even though I was a prisoner, they treated me with kindness. They helped me when I couldn't walk, made sure to be gentle. We hardly spoke to each other yet I still felt something. They weren't the worst I had met.

"I don't know," I replied with a small smile. "Just thank you."

"You're welcome," one replied.

"Goodbye. Take care… Miss Mikaila," the other answered.

That made me smile. I nodded. They left off the ship I assumed. The ship left a few minutes later.

We were at sea for a couple days. I spent most of the time lying down and healing. Of course this left lots of time to think. Where was Azula sending me? She said she was sending me to hell. Could the place I was going be that bad? Probably.

In those couple days at sea, we stopped twice. Each time picking up a few men who looked really scary. Thankfully, they seemed not to be interested in me and left me alone. Once we boarded wherever we were. The guards came in and shackled our arms and legs. They escorted us off the ship. What I saw surprised me. It looked to be a volcano. All of us walked up the hill to the top.

There was some sort of cart. We crammed in and the cart started to move. Below us was a lake of boiling water. I could tell from the heavy steam but I could also feel it with my bending. In the middle of the volcano was a structure. It looked like a prison. There was a main building in the front and two other buildings on opposite sides of a wall.

Once we stopped, all the prisoners stood up from the benches. Lines of guards stood on a platform. One was dressed a little differently. Maybe he was in charge.

"Line up for the warden," he ordered.

There were seven prisoners including myself. I stood at the far end. Compared to them, I was much smaller and the only woman. Some were tattooed, heavily muscular, and almost deadly looking. Heavy footsteps stepped onto the platform. His face was heavily wrinkled. His hair was brown and long, almost looking like a girl. The warden's face was serious, slightly angry. With his eyebrows narrowed and lips thick but firm, he looked as if he's never smiled before.

The warden walked till he was in front of us then cleared his throat. He smirked wickedly.

"Welcome to the Boiling Rock, the most secure prison. We have a few rules here, no bending. Bending results in being placed in the cooler. Always listen to orders given to you by any guard, do whatever they say. NO fighting. Follow these rules and you just might survive long enough to grow old and die on this rock," the Warden stated.

He looked at me then took a few steps forward.

"And just who are you little girl?" the Warden asked.

"Mikaila," I answered.

"Ah, the dual bender. Princess Azula gave me specific orders for you. You're going to be my special project. I look forward to our… time together Prisoner 10475," the Warden stated.

I smiled.

"As do I sir," I said spitting on the last part.

He chuckled. Then he stepped back.

"If you're thinking of escaping, just give up. I can't guarantee you'll live through your attempt. I'll do anything to put you down," the Warden threatened darkly. "No one has ever, ever escaped from here. I'd sooner jump in the boiling lake myself than let that record fall. Don't forget it."

The guards escorted us through the main building. We changed from clothes into red rags. Our old clothes were burned. I was taken to the right building. The prisoners were all in their cells. Mine was on the second to top floor, three doors down. It was small inside. There was only a small bed, if you could call it that. The rest of the room was empty. I sat on the bed and tried to think how life would be like here. I wasn't sitting long when an alarm went off. The doors were opened.

I stood confused and went to the door. Prisoners walked out and down the stairs. Without question I followed. There were thousands of prisoners in the yard. Was it wrong to want a friend in prison? I might go crazy if I was by myself for the rest of my life. Though no one really looked like the friend type.

Deciding I wasn't all that ready to mingle, I sat against a wall. At first I watched the yard and people. Some people were fighting for fun, others stood around and talked. Some people were exercising. Then I got bored of watching so I settled for leaning my head back, closing my eyes, and feeling the sun on my face.

"Excuse me, you're sitting in my spot," a feminine voice said to me.

It didn't sound mad, but sweet. I opened my eyes to see a girl about my age standing there. She had short, auburn hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled softly at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I sit here every day. Think about everything too. Therefore it's my spot," she said.

I stood up quickly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just got here today," I replied.

She laughed lightly.

"I'm just kidding. Sit with me," the girl stated.

We both sat down against the wall. She sighed contently. I couldn't help but stare at her.

"You don't look like you belong here," I said.

"And you do?" she asked.

"Well I guess not. But I do deserve to be here," I said.

"How can you say that?" she asked.

"I did a terrible thing," I argued.

"What could you have possibly done?" she asked.

I smiled.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you," I stated.

"Very well. But I will hear it. I'm a trained interrogator," she laughed.

I smiled brighter.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

She smirked.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you," she replied.

We both laughed.

"So, where are you from?" I asked.

"I'm from Kyoshi Island. It's a small island in the south," she said.

My eyes lit up.

"Kyoshi Island! Are you serious?!" I asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" she answered confused.

"Your people help my people. You have shown us great kindness and protected us for years. It's an honor to meet you," I stated.

"Your people?" she asked confused then lit up. "Do you mean the dual benders? You're one of them? That's incredible. I've always wanted to meet them. Only our elder was allowed to associate with them for their protection. The honor is all mine."

We both smiled.

"Small world," I said.

"Very," she agreed.

"I guess this automatically makes us good friends," I stated.

"I believe it does," she smiled brightly.

She stuck her hand out for a hand shake.

"Suki," she addressed.

I grabbed her hand.

"Mikaila."

Thus, the start of our friendship. I'd never thought I'd ever meet a Kyoshi member. It really was nice. I didn't have the heart at the moment to ask if she knew if my people were during okay in my absence. It made me worried that she was here.

Did she get arrested for protecting my people? It was way too soon for them to have traveled all the way to Kyoshi Island and question them about it. Maybe she was arrested a while ago for it. I didn't know.

I didn't know if I would get out of this prison. It seemed impossible. Maybe together we could plan an escape. I wondered if she was a Kyoshi Warrior. The men that travel to Kyoshi told tales of female warriors that protect the island. It seemed possible. Within a few minutes alarms went off and everyone walked back to the prison buildings. I was glad to find out Suki and I were in the same building.

Before walking back inside, I looked out at the sky one last time. I held back my tears. I had never wished so much to be back home before.

 **ZUKO POV**

Our conversation troubled me. So much apparently I was speechless. I'm not sure what bothered me more, her crying or her yelling. And her words. How could I forget them?

 _'You betrayed us, betrayed me.'_

 _'Didn't feel the same.'_

 _'How could you trade everything you had?'_

I closed my eyes and tried to push the thoughts out of my mind. Unfortunately that didn't help. All I could picture was her face, red and full of tears. When I saw her face I saw her whole body, beaten and broken.

 _'You'll never be happy here.'_

 _ **'I hate you.'**_

Why did that one seem the worst? The most painful to remember.

 _'Isn't who you are.'_

I tried to speak. Why didn't I? There was so much I wanted to say. Tell her it wasn't my fault and to stop blaming me. From the beginning her purpose was to tell where the dual benders were, and it's her purpose now. Somewhere in the middle that got all messed up. I let my guard down. Let her in. She was important. How could I fall for that?

She began to fade away.

 _'One day you'll realize what you did… the mistake you made.'_

She smiled sadly. Almost in acceptance of everything that happened.

 _'I won't be around to forgive you.'_

What did that mean? Where was she going? It's not like I was going to apologize but I couldn't help but wonder why she wouldn't be around. She looked deep into my eyes, maybe trying to get me to feel something.

 _'I hope it keeps you up at night… the stupidest decision you've ever made.'_

Then she was gone.

"Mikaila…" I said opening my eyes.

This was a good thing, right? She was gone. Out of my life now. I wouldn't see her again. It would be easier to move on. Did that mean I was still stuck on her now? Regretting what I did? No, of course not. I… am happy I made that decision. This is what I've always wanted. I'm finally home. It just feels like I've lost so much to be here. Was it worth it?

 _'I hate you.'_

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Mikaila going to Boiling Rock might be a little cliché but I really like it, so sorry if you hate it. Next chapter will be up next week some time. Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A Life** **Worth** **Living**

 **Thank you everyone to all of the reviews! They were absolutely amazing! They make me so happy to read them. I'm so glad you're all enjoying my story. I'm really proud of how it's turning out so far. So disclaimer, I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. Really wish I did. But don't… so I'll keep writing my story here! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **When You Find Out Who You Are, You'll Find Out What You Need**

 **(The Beach)**

 **ZUKO POV**

I haven't been able to sleep well for the past couple of days. There was a lot on my mind that kept me up at night. Not only that, but when I did manage to sleep I had nightmares. Not that they bothered me, they were just annoying. The whole situation was annoying. Mikaila has been gone for almost a week and yet I still think about her. Why?! It confused me so much.

Today, when I woke up, I thought it would be a simple day. Train a little, maybe visit Uncle in the evening. I doubted he knew about Mikaila. Some reason I found it my responsibility to inform him. But even that was ruined too. Father had said some important people were coming, so he wanted Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and I to take a vacation to Ember Island.

We haven't been in ages. It seemed like an odd place for him to send us to. It felt weird going anywhere with these people. I wasn't particularly close to them anymore. Did I just say that? Well we could never get along. I don't even know how Mai and I got together.

Now here we were, chilling on a boat that was quickly approaching Ember Island. I was in a bad mood. Nothing new from these past few weeks. Today especially. I didn't want to be here. Azula and Ty Lee were by the rail. Azula was leaning back with arms folded. Sometimes I found myself glancing at them. Thinking how they were the hands that struck Mikaila. Ty Lee looked at the sea, probably with a ridiculous smile on her face.

Mai and I sat next to each other on the bench under the shaded deck. There was quite an amount of space between us though. I didn't feel like talking to her currently, and she seemed in a rather quiet mood too, not surprising.

"I'm so excited to spend the weekend on Ember Island. It's going to be great to hang out on the beach and do nothing," Ty Lee stated cheerfully.

She folded her hands behind her head.

"Doing nothing is a waste of time," I argue standing up. "We're been sent away on a forced vacation. I feel like a child."

"Lighten up, so dad wants to meet with his advisors alone without anyone else around. Don't take it personally," Azula stated.

It sounded as if she's done this before, been sent away when father wanted to be alone. I wondered if Ty Lee and Mai went with her. Azula seemed used to it by now. Well I wasn't. I hated being told what to do.

"Doesn't your family have a house on Ember Island?" Ty Lee asked changing the subject.

Family. What a weird word to describe us.

"We used to come every summer when we were kids," Azula replied almost sounding happy.

"That must have been fun," Ty Lee added.

"That was a long time ago," I said.

Almost a lifetime ago it seemed. That was when mother was still around. She loved to come here. I think she was the most excited. Father came just because it made her happy. Sometimes it felt like that was the only good thing he did for her. Other than our vacations, I didn't see him around very much. He was always busy with training and doing his duties as prince. There was a lot about my childhood I didn't like to remember.

Mai still chose not to talk. It kind of bugged me. She was too quiet. Ember Island came into view. We all stood by the rail waiting to see where our rented house would be. We stopped at a small dock. Lo and Li were standing there.

"Welcome to Ember Island kids," they both stated.

The house behind them was small and almost falling apart. It was surrounded by large, beautiful homes. Why did we have to stay here? I knew everyone else agreed with me. We walked inside. Everything was pink and it smelt terribly.

"It smells like old lady in here," I whispered.

"Gee, I wonder why," Mai stated back.

Ty Lee looked at a painting on the wall of two young twins.

"Who are these two beautiful women?" Ty Lee asked.

Lo and Li stood by the painting and copied the pose.

"Can't you tell?" they asked.

"It's Lo and me."

"It's Li and me."

I nearly barfed. It was too disgusting to imagine. We were taken to our room. Ty Lee laid down on a bed. The rest of us were too distracted staring at the décor.

"Oh I love the seashell bedspread," Ty Lee commented.

"Are you serious? It looks like the beach throw up all over," Mai stated sourly.

"We know you're upset that you were forced to come here this weekend," Li spoke.

"But Ember Island is a magical place. Keep an open mind," Lo added.

"Give it a chance," Li stated.

"And it can help you understand yourselves and each other," Lo and Li said together.

"The beach has a way of smoothing even the most ragged edges," Lo stated picking up a rock and moving her hand across it.

Azula yawned in boredom. Then the two of them took off their clothes to reveal their bathing suits. I nearly passed out. Thankfully, Mai covered my eyes before I saw much.

 **MIKAILA POV**

I've been in this prison for four days. So far it hasn't been so bad. We got to go out in the yard two times a day. Once in the morning and then in the afternoon. In the morning we were out for an hour, but in the afternoon we got two hours. The rest of the day we spent indoors. Whether in our cells or in the mess hall for meals. We received three meals a day, but none of the meals I've had so far where that appetizing.

Life would be boring here. It was better than being tortured though I had to admit. There wasn't anything to do when we were in our cells. Suki told me that we had to earn the right to have entertainments like paper and pencil, games, cards, or anything else. Suki has been a great friend here so far. Sometimes it just felt like two people talking at a café, until I looked around and saw all the prisoners around us.

I still haven't figured out why she's here, and I haven't told her either. It was probably because I was a little embarrassed, ashamed. Against my will, I spend my days in my cell thinking about everything. There wasn't much to do.

I thought about my home. What were they doing? Did my parents think I abandoned them? Did they panic and think I would give them up? I sort of did that. I decided that when I manage to get out of here, if I could, I would go home. No more travelling the world. I just wanted to see my family again, and forget everything I had experienced. I missed them. I would go home and warn them about the threat. But where would we go? If the Fire Nation searched the whole earth they were bound to find them eventually. Maybe we could go somewhere they've already searched before. We were a lot of people to move though. Definitely noticeable.

I also thought about the Avatar and his friends. Where were they right now? They still planned to stop the Fire Nation, right? When would that happen? Soon? I hoped soon. I hoped that they were safe and gearing up for a battle. Would they be able to stop the war on their own or would they get help? I wish I could help. At the same time I'm glad I'm not part of it. After they defeated the Fire Lord, would they be able to rescue people in prisons like me? Or would we just stay here forever, not knowing if the Avatar ever won?

Iroh came next to my mind. I knew he was capable of escaping, but would he? Or would he stay for… _his_ sake? I couldn't imagine how horrible he was probably being treated in the prisons. The guards will think he's a traitor to his nation. Oh why did he allow himself to be captured? After escaping from his crystal prison, he could have slipped out. He should have disappeared and gotten back up or something. But who could he turn to?

Against my will, I thought about Zuko. What was he doing at the palace right now? Did he think about my words? Did he even care, pretend I didn't saw them, and forget them? I wondered if he visited Iroh. Was he enjoying life at the palace? Maybe for now, but I knew he couldn't forever. That made me think how he was at Ba Sing Se, when we were together. Zuko was kind, smart, brave, and honest. It was his real self. Iroh told me Zuko was like that when he was younger, when his mother was around. Zuko told me she disappeared one night, so that had to mean she was alive somewhere. He never told me why she left, I had a feeling Zuko didn't exactly know either.

The alarm went off and doors opened. It was time for our morning yard time. I walked down the steps and across the yard to our spot. Suki was already standing, leaning against the wall. She waved when I approached.

"Hey Mikaila," she greeted.

"Hi Suki," I said taking a deep breath. "It's good to be outside again."

"It is. Shall we sit?" Suki asked.

I nodded. We both sat down and took in the fresh air. We sat in silence for a while, just feeling the slight breeze that hit our faces.

"Are you a Kyoshi Warrior?" I asked.

Suki opened an eye and looked at me.

"In a question mood today?" Suki asked.

I shrugged.

"I just want to get to know you better," I said.

Suki smiled. She opened both her eyes and turned to face me more.

"I am a Kyoshi Warrior. Actually, I'm sort of the leader I guess. Not officially but the other girls treat me as such," Suki explained.

"Wow, that's so cool. I've always wanted to meet you guys. I've heard stories since I was little. The idea of girl warriors fascinated me," I stated.

"I've always wanted to meet a dual bender," Suki stated. "Which two elements do you bend?"

"Earth and water," I replied.

"Wow, that's pretty cool. Does everyone on your island bend two elements?" Suki asked.

"No, some bend only one element. There are a few who don't bend any. People say they're the lucky ones," I answered.

"What do you mean?" Suki asked confused.

"Our people believe bending is a curse. Since it's why we had to go into hiding, to hide from the Fire Nation. The people hardly ever use their bending in fear one day it will bring the Fire Nation to us. My grandmother and I were the only ones that really practiced. She taught me to water bend. I learned how to earth bend from the island," I stated.

"Wow that must be tough. You must miss her," Suki said.

I looked down at my lap quietly.

"She died before I left the island. But yes, I miss her. I miss them all. Even if to them I was an outcast, an odd person. I know they cared for me," I said looking back up.

Suki sat there thinking.

"May I ask why you left the island? I didn't think anyone ever left but to travel to Kyoshi for trading," Suki stated.

"You're right. It was forbidden to leave the island," I said then smiled. "But I had a crazy dream. I wanted to travel the world, see the beautiful ocean for myself and the land. My grandmother told me stories from when she was little. I wanted to see it for myself."

"I don't think that's a crazy dream," Suki said.

"Crazy to my home. I guess I see their point," I said.

Suki sat there before taking my hand in hers.

"I want to tell you how I ended up here," Suki said.

"You sure?" I asked surprised.

She laughed.

"It's not like it has to be a secret. I want to tell you," Suki stated.

I nodded.

"Okay, continue," I said.

"The Kyoshi Warriors and I were out picking berries. We had decided to help people where we were needed throughout the Earth Kingdom. We found Appa, a friend, badly injured. We healed him up when Azula and her friends attacked us. We fought, but were soon defeated. They saw me as the leader so I was placed here. I don't know where my other Kyoshi Warriors were taken," Suki explained.

Why did that name sound so familiar?

"Appa…" then it came to me. "Wait! Appa, as in the Avatar's bison?"

Suki looked surprised.

"Yes," she replied.

"You know them?" I asked excited.

Suki blushed.

"Uh yeah. They came to Kyoshi Island. They stayed for a few days but then had to leave. We became close. I saw them again when they were heading to Ba Sing Se," Suki stated.

I laughed.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked.

"Well… I guess Sokka and I have this thing," Suki stated turning redder.

"Ohhhh I see," I laughed. "I think that's amazing."

"I just know one day he'll come to rescue me," Suki said.

I lit up.

"He knows you're here?" I asked.

"Well no… but I know he will," Suki said.

I smiled. That seemed like something Sokka would do. I didn't know how, I didn't know when, but I knew they would come. Even if just to save Suki.

"Hey, when they come to rescue you, you think I could come too?" I asked.

Suki smiled brightly.

"I'm not leaving without you," Suki stated.

We just sat there smiling until I broke the silence.

"So how come the Avatar had to leave Kyoshi Island?" I asked.

"I don't think they ever meant to stay for long, but they ended up staying for a few days. Somehow word got out that the Avatar was on Kyoshi, Prince Zuko found us and attacked our island," Suki stated.

I was shocked.

"Zuko really did that?" I asked.

"Yeah, nearly burned down our village," Suki stated. "Why? Do you know him?"

I nodded.

"I traveled with him," I said.

"WHAT?!" Suki stated angrily.

"Sh, keep it down," I said. "Yes it's true. I travelled with him."

"How is that possible? Why would you?" Suki asked.

"At first I didn't have a choice. After leaving my island, a storm came and I ended up on Zuko's ship. I was a prisoner. They took me everywhere chasing the Avatar. After a while, I guess we became close, friends," I explained. "Then we came to the North Pole, they rescued me from a general that took me captive. Then I kind of travelled with them by choice. We were all fugitives to the Fire Nation, we ran and hid together. We ended up in Ba Sing Se and started a new life."

Suki didn't reply for a moment, she was processing everything I said.

"So you think he'll come get you?" Suki asked.

"No," I said immediately. "He's the reason I'm here. When Azula took over Ba Sing Se, Zuko betrayed me and I was captured. They took me to the capital. Azula… tortured me to get information about the dual benders. Zuko did nothing."

"I'm so sorry," Suki said. "Zuko is a jerk, truly evil."

"But he's not," I said. "He is a good person. I know it's hard to believe but he can be. He's just lost. Though, I don't think I can ever forgive him."

Suki nodded.

"He's a hard person to forgive," Suki stated.

"Are you mad at me? For what I did with Zuko?" I asked.

Suki shook her head.

"No, of course not. You're still my friend Mikaila. We have to stick together," Suki stated.

I smiled. We sat in silence again, just enjoying each other's company. Eventually, the alarm went off and guards were sending us back inside.

 **ZUKO POV**

After the four of us changed and got ready, we went down to the beach. It was pretty crowded already. Each of us carried some stuff. Mai insisted I held an umbrella over us. She didn't want the sun to touch her. Which didn't make sense if she was going to the beach.

Azula stomped on a sandcastle. She glared down at two kids who ran away screaming. She kicked a bucket far away so we could set up here. As soon as we stopped a young man popped out of nowhere.

"Hey, you need some help unpacking?" he asked Ty Lee.

Ty Lee smiled appreciative and handed him the bag.

"Sure," Ty Lee replied. "Thanks."

The guy dug through the bag till he found a towel. He gently laid it on the sand and smoothed it for Ty Lee. Azula looked at both of them sourly.

I sat the blanket down for us. Mai squinted unpleasantly while I propped the umbrella up. We sat under it in silence. I decided that I needed to be a better boyfriend to Mai. So far I haven't really been trying, and it wasn't fair to Mai. Now that a certain girl was out of my life, I didn't have distractions.

But I didn't really know what to say or even what to do. It was harder than I thought. I starting looking around the beach at all the care-free, happy people. Next to me was a beautiful conch shell. She would like that right? That was a good boyfriend move?

"Here," I said picking up the shell. "This is for you."

I smiled slightly. Mai didn't look very interested in it.

"Why would I want that?" Mai asked.

"I saw it and thought it was pretty. Don't girls like stuff like this?" I answered.

Mai turned her face away.

"Maybe stupid girls," Mai stated.

"Forget it," I said angrily throwing the shell away.

I heard laughter in my mind.

"I thought it was pretty."

Who was that voice? I shook my head and forgot about it. Must be my imagination.

Not a moment later, a rather built man squatted in front of Ty Lee and handed her the same shell.

"Wow thanks. It's so pretty," Ty Lee stated.

"Not as pretty as you are," the man replied.

I stood up too angry to be around. I walked down the beach when I spotted an ice cream vendor. Even Mai liked ice cream. I ordered two cones and went back to Mai. I sat down.

"I thought since it's so hot," I said. "Here."

When I was handing Mai the ice cream, it fell off the cone and landed on her skirt.

"Thanks this is really refreshing," Mai stated sarcastically.

I wanted to boil over when that voice appeared again, laughing hysterically.

"Normally people eat ice cream, but thanks."

I handed Mai the other cone and went to get something to clean up her skirt. Then I sat back down and tried avoided glancing at her.

"Hey beach bums, we're playing next," Azula stated.

I saw her looking at the kuai ball game. Then I noticed Ty Lee had three guys surrounding her. When did the third appear?

"Ty Lee get over here now," Azula demanded.

She left the three boys on a hand stand. I stood up and took off my robe. Pretty much against our will, the three of us joined Azula on one side of the net. We huddled up.

"See that girl with the silly pig tails? When she runs towards the ball there's just the slightest hesitation of her left foot. I'm willing to bet a childhood injury has weaken her. Keep serving the ball to her left and we'll destroy her and the rest of her team. Dismissed," Azula stated.

It kind of sounded like a battle strategy, but that was Azula. We began playing. Since we were the new team, Azula got to serve. It was strong and fast. Our plays were hard and quick. The other team stood no chance. However, Azula got carried away. One strike to the ball, caused a small explosion when it hit the ground and the net caught on fire.

She looked absolutely thrilled at her victory. Everyone else looked terrified.

"Yes, we defeated you for all time. You will never rise from the ashes from your shame and humiliation," Azula stated crazily.

Then she sighed.

"Well that was fun," Azula stated calmly.

Two guys walked over and talked to Ty Lee.

"I'm having a party tonight, you should come by," he stated.

"Sure, I love parties," Ty Lee thanked smiling.

"Your friend can come too," the other guy stated.

He was looking at Mai. That made me angry.

"Ohhh somebody's getting jealous."

That voice in my mind said again giggling.

"What about me and my brother?" Azula asked. "Aren't you going to invite us?"

The two guys looked skeptical.

"You don't know who we are do you?" Azula asked slightly confused at the thought.

"Don't you know who we are? We're Chan and Ruon-Jian," the taller guy stated.

"Yeah," the other guy stated.

I was about to angrily walk over to those guys and have a little "talk" when Azula put her hand out in front of me to stop me.

"But fine you're invited. Just so you know though, some of the most important teenagers of the Fire Nation are going to be at this party so try to act normal," Chan stated.

"We're try to do our best," Azula replied.

Her voice and answer surprised me. Why didn't she say who we were?

 **MIKAILA POV**

In the afternoon, Suki and I spent our yard time sharing stories from home. I learned all about Suki's childhood, how she became a Kyoshi Warrior, and some of the adventures she had with her friends on the island. Before Zuko, she hadn't truly fought anyone in a real battle, just training.

In return I told Suki of my childhood experiences. How at a small age, when I heard about dual bending, I saw it as a gift. I wanted to train and use it every way that I could, unlike everyone else. Staring at the ocean every day while training with my grandmother, I began interested in the idea of leaving and traveling the world. For my ideas and dreams, the people saw me as an outcast. I didn't let it bother me though. I spent most of my days finishing chores quickly, training with grandmother, and exploring the island on my own.

I wanted to get a chance to hear about her travels from Kyoshi Island and learn all about her interactions with the Avatar. But first I saw it important to tell her what happened.

"Suki, when I was in Ba Sing Se something terrible happened," I stated.

"What is it?" Suki asked concerned.

"Aang was ready to send a huge attack, but… Azula shot him down with lightning. She shot him in the back. Katara took him away…" I said.

Suki gasped and was nearly on the verge of tears.

"You think he's dead?" Suki asked.

"No, I believe he's still alive. I just thought you should know how serious it was," I said.

"And Sokka? Is he okay?" Suki asked worried.

"Last I saw of him he was being taken out of the throne room with Toph and the Earth King. I have no idea what happened to them. But you shouldn't worry, knowing them I'm sure they escaped," I replied.

Suki nodded and took a deep breath.

"Sometimes I forget how dangerous their lives are. The heavy risks they take," Suki stated.

"Yeah, and weight they must carry. Teenagers and tasked with saving the world," I added.

"When we break free will you help?" Suki asked.

"I don't know. Where would we even go to look? How can we find them?" I asked.

"It's a big world, but we've run into them before. It can't be too hard to find them," Suki stated.

I nodded in agreement.

"That's true," I said. "Let's worry about getting out of here first."

Feeling stiff, we decided to walk around the yard until it was time to go back inside. I began to think, would I really do it? Would I help the Avatar? Of course I wanted to end the war, but I didn't know what would happen if I had to face Zuko. I wasn't ready.

 **ZUKO POV**

After our day at the beach, we went to the house. Lo and Li had dinner prepared when we arrived. As we sat down at the table, I couldn't help but think about what Azula did.

"Why didn't you tell those guys who you were?" I asked.

"I guess I was intrigued. I'm so used to people worshipping us," Azula stated.

"They should," Ty Lee spoke up.

"Yes I know," Azula replied. "And I love it. But for once I just wanted to see how people would treat us if they didn't know who we were."

Azula wanted to know how it felt to be normal? I was surprised by that. I guess I knew how it felt to be treated without royalty recognition. At first it was terrible and annoying, but once I got used to it, it was wasn't bad.

"Like waves washing away the footprints on the sand, Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate," Lo stated.

"Ember Island reveals the true you," Li finished.

Both stood and did some weird clap dance thing.

"To the party!" they both cheered.

Please tell me they don't think they're coming with.

Azula insisted we dress up a little to look nice. Once we were finished she told us it was time to head over. I thought it was a little early, but there's no arguing with Azula. I had to admit, this version of her was kind of interesting. I wanted to see where it went. We arrived at Chan's house. When he opened the door, Chan looked confused.

"Um, you're a little early. No one's here yet," Chan stated.

"I heard you telling someone you'd be partying from dusk to dawn. It's dusk so we're here," Azula concluded.

"But that's just an expression," Chan said.

"We are the perfect party guests. We arrive right on time because we are very punctual," Azula insisted.

Chan shrugged and let us in. I had to admit, Azula was being weird.

"Alright listen, my dad's an admiral. He has no idea I'm throwing this party so don't mess anything up," Chan stated.

"That's a sharp outfit Chan. Careful, you could puncture the hull of a Fire Nation empire-class battleship, leaving thousands to drown at sea," Azula complimented slightly nervous. "Because it's so sharp."

Okay, really weird. Was that even a compliment? Chan looked confused by her statement.

"Um thanks," Chan said awkwardly then continued walking forward.

Ruon-Jian was looking at himself in the mirror. Once he spotted us, he turned and flipped his hair casually.

"Hey, first ones here huh?" Ruon-Jian stated coolly.

I huffed.

"He thinks he's so great," I scoffed. "Well, what do you think of him?"

"I don't have any opinion of him, I hardly know him," Mai replied.

I glared at her.

"You like him don't you," I stated upset.

Mai sighed heavily and walked faster than me. I looked back at Ruon-Jian. Soon more people began to arrive. The party was in full swing. I didn't feel like interacting with anyone, just watching. I saw Ty Lee being cornered by all the guys that chased after her. Then she took them all out and ran over to Azula.

A moment later, she was crying, probably at something Azula said. Oddly, Azula tried to get her to stop. They talked, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I didn't really care either. I was too busy keeping a look out for Ruon-Jian. Then Azula laughed loudly, everyone looked at her.

Mai and I sat on a bench. I had my arms against the back of the bench. I thought maybe Mai would lean back and into my arms, but she had decided to turn slightly away from me and lean forward. We sat there, not talking for the longest time.

"I'm bored," Mai stated.

"I know," I agreed.

I couldn't tell if I meant it as I knew she was bored or I was bored too.

"I'm hungry," Mai added.

"So what?" I asked.

"So find me some food," Mai almost demanded.

I wasn't her servant!

"Sure," I replied and got up anyway.

Honestly, I just wanted to walk around and get away from her for a while. I didn't know why. I seemed to want to do that, be away from her more than I wanted to be next to her.

"Why do you go out with her?"

The voice asked. I chose to ignore it. Truthfully, I couldn't answer it.

I came to the food table and filled all different sorts of food on the tray. I didn't know what Mai would like. But should I know what she liked to eat? What she didn't? Wasn't that a boyfriend thing? Walking back over to Mai, someone bumped the food out of my hand and onto the ground.

"Hey watch it," I said getting into the guy's face. "That food was for my cranky girlfriend."

I pointed over to where I had left Mai sitting. When I looked over, I saw her talking to Ruon-Jian. It might have been my imagination, but it even looked like she had a small smile. I ran over and threw Ruon-Jian away. I stood in between them.

"What are you doing?" Ruon-Jian asked.

"Stop talking to my girlfriend," I demanded.

He smiled and walked back over.

"Relax, it's just a party," Ruon-Jian said.

Once he was in my reach, I pushed him hard enough to hit the wall and fall onto a vase.

"Zuko, what's wrong with you?" Mai asked turning me around.

"What's wrong with _me_?" I asked angrily.

"Your temper is out of control," Mai said angrily pointing on my chest. "You blow up over every little thing. You're so impatient and hotheaded and angry."

"Well at least I feel something," I argued. "As opposed to you, you have no passion for anything. You're just a big blah!"

Mai turned away.

"It's over Zuko, we're done," Mai stated.

I turned away from her. Chan ran over to me.

"That's it you're out of here," Chan stated.

"I was just leaving," I said before I left.

"Have fun by yourself loser boy," Ruon-Jian mocked.

"Nice," Chan smirked.

I left the house with slamming the door. Then I went down to the beach and just began walking aimlessly. My feet seemed to be taking me somewhere though. When I looked up at the mountain, I saw a house, it was our family vacation house. As I made my way up the stairs, memories flashed across my mind. From Lu Ten and I running across the field, Azula as a baby, and my father with his arm around my shoulder. I actually smiled back then. Of course there was also mother. Her smile as the wind blew her hair and the sun brightened her face. She would overlook the ocean and take everything in.

The door was locked when I tried to open it, so I kicked it open. I looked around downstairs before climbing up the steps. My eye first caught a painting of my father, mother, Azula, and me. It was the last we had taken before she had vanished. We all looked so happy. My eyes travelled from my father down to myself then to mother. More memories came to mind. On the table there was a stone imprint of a hand. It was mine from when I was a baby. I put my own hand over it. It was so large now. So large and rough from training and hard work.

I took it and sat back outside on the porch. Azula walked up the steps.

"I thought I might find you here," Azula said.

"Those summers we spent here felt like so long ago," I said looking down at my stone hand print. "So much has changed."

"Come down to the beach with me. Come on, this place is depressing," Azula said.

I followed her back down the steps. She took me along the beach to where Mai and Ty Lee were already sitting. I walked pass Mai without saying anything.

"Hey," Mai stated.

"Where's your new boyfriend?" I asked a little bit upset.

Mai turned away. I sat down next to Mai.

"Are you cold?" I asked more nicely.

I went to put my arm around her but she slapped my hand away.

"I'm freezing," Ty Lee stated while still smiling.

I smiled. I'm not sure why I did.

"I'll make a fire. There's plenty of stuff to burn up in there," I said gesturing to our old house.

I went up to the house and grabbed some stuff we could burn in the fire. The first thing I threw in was our old family portrait.

"What are you doing?" Ty Lee asked a little confused and upset.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I replied back a little angry.

"But it's a painting of your family," Ty Lee said.

"You think I care?" I asked angrily.

"I think you do," Ty Lee answered seriously.

"You don't know me? So why don't you mind your own business," I said offended.

I turned away but I heard Ty Lee speak under her breath. She scoffed lightly.

"I know you," she said.

"No you don't!" I turned back swiping at the air.

I was angry she would say such things. No one understood me.

"You're stuck in your little Ty Lee world where everything is great all the time," I stated angrily.

"Zuko, leave her alone," Mai spoke up.

I ignored her.

"I'm so pretty, look at me I can walk on my hands," I stated imitating Ty Lee.

I stood on my hands for a few moments before falling onto my back.

"Circus freak," I stated.

Tears threatened to pour out of her eyes. Azula laughed. Ty Lee got angry, and I've never seen her angry before.

"Yes I'm a circus freak. Go ahead and laugh all you want. You want to know why I joined the circus?" Ty Lee countered.

"Here we go," Azula sighed as if she's heard this story numerous times.

"Do you have any idea what my home life was like? Growing up with six sisters who looked exactly like me? It was like I didn't even have my own name," Ty Lee stated standing up.

She was crying, but they were tears of frustration.

"I joined the circus because I was afraid of spending the rest of my life as part of a match set. At least I'm different now. Circus freak is a compliment," Ty Lee firmly argued.

"At least that explains why you need ten boyfriends too," Mai spoke up.

That was so blunt, so Mai. Ty Lee put her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ty Lee stated mad.

"Attention issues. You couldn't get enough attention when you were a kid so you try to make up for it now," Mai stated.

" _Well_ what's your excuse Mai? You were an only child for fifteen years. But even with all that attention your aura is this dingy, pasty gray!" Ty Lee stated.

"I don't believe in auras," Mai said.

"Yeah, you don't believe in anything," I said rolling my eyes and standing up.

"Well I'm sorry I can't be as high-strung and crazy as the rest of you," Mai stated sarcastically.

"I'm sorry too. I wish you would be high-strung and crazy sometimes instead of keeping all of your feelings bottled up inside," I stated walking closer to Mai.

She had her eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed.

"She just called your aura dingy, are you going to take that?" I asked a little aggressively.

She laid back against a rock.

"What do you want from me? You want a teary confession of how hard my childhood was? Well it wasn't. I was a rich only child who got anything I wanted as long as I behaved… and sat still and didn't speak unless spoken to. My mother said I had to keep out of trouble. We had my dad's political career to think about," Mai said.

"Well that's it then. You had a controlling mother who had certain expectations and if you strayed from them you were shut down. That's why you're afraid to care about anything and can't express yourself," Azula concluded.

Mai sat up suddenly.

"You want me to express myself?" Mai asked raising her voice. "Leave me alone!"

I smiled and walked towards her.

"I like it when you express yourself," I said.

I went to touch her shoulder but she jumped away.

"Don't touch me! I'm still mad at you," Mai stated.

She sat back down.

"My life hasn't been that easy either Mai," I stated.

"Whatever. That doesn't excuse the way you've been acting," Mai said.

Why was I acting the way I was? It was almost like… I was afraid of losing Mai. Because I had already lost someone, well given them up. I didn't want to lose Mai now. Guess I pushed her away too.

"Calm down you guys," Ty Lee said. "This much negative energy is bad for your skin. You'll totally break out."

"Bad skin?!" I asked seething. "Normal teenagers worry about bad skin. I don't have that luxury. My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson on my face!"

Ty Lee looked down.

"I'm sorry Zuko, I…" Ty Lee apologized.

I turned away.

"For so long now I thought that if my dad accepted me I'd be happy. I'm back home now, my dad talks to me. He even thinks I'm a hero! Anything should be perfect right? I should be happy now, but I'm not. I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why!" I stated boiling.

"There's a simple question you need to answer then, who are you angry at?" Azula asked.

"No one I'm just angry," I replied.

"Yeah, who are you angry at?" Mai asked.

"Everyone… I don't know," I said practically pulling out my hair.

"Is it dad?" Azula asked.

"No, no," I replied.

"Your uncle?" Ty Lee asked.

"Me?" Azula asked.

"No, no, no, no" I answered quickly.

"Then who? Who are you angry at?" Mai asked.

"Answer the question Zuko," Azula pushed me to answer.

"Talk to us," Ty Lee pleaded.

"Come on answer the question," Mai demanded.

"Come on answer it," Azula stated impatiently.

They were talking so much and so quickly. My mind was racing too rapidly for me to keep up. I was frustrated at them. Who was I angry at? So I just shouted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm angry at myself!" I yelled.

I caused the campfire to grow enormously before taking back control of myself.

"Why?" Azula asked.

"Because I'm confused. Because I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore," I answered truthfully.

"Are you sure it's not Mikaila you're angry at?" Azula smirked wickedly.

I stiffened.

"Don't you dare mention her," I said turning my head slightly.

"You're pathetic," Azula simply stated.

I didn't notice Mai stand till she was next to me.

"I know one thing I care about. I care about you," Mai said.

Mai grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for a short kiss. Azula began clapping.

"Well those were wonderful performances everyone," Azula said.

"Guess you wouldn't understand would you Azula?" I asked. "Because you're just so _perfect_."

I pulled Mai closely to my chest.

"Well yes, I guess you're right. I don't have sob stories like all of you. I guess I could sit here and complain how our mom liked Zuko more than me, but I don't really care. My own mother thought I was a monster," Azula stated.

For a moment she sounded vulnerable, hurt. Then she quickly dismissed the feeling.

"She was right of course, but it still hurt," Azula stated.

"What Lo and Li said came true. The beach did help us learn about ourselves. I feel all smooth. I'll always remember this," Ty Lee said.

"You know what would make this trip really memorable?" Azula asked standing up.

From the look in her eye I could see she was planning something wicked. The next thing I knew, we were outside Chan's house. Chan opened up the door.

"We've got some bad news Chan," Azula stated her old self.

"Party's over," I stated.

We went inside and trashed the place. Everyone fled screaming. Chan actually cried. When we left, we actually laughed. It was the first time we had all laughed in a really, really long time.

" _This isn't who you are."_

Her words came to mind. Wasn't this who I was now? Didn't I say on the beach though that I was confused? Confused about right and wrong. Did I make the wrong decision?

 _"You'll never be happy here."_

Here I was though laughing and having a good time. It was strange for us to get along like this. Maybe I just don't remember the times we had together well. Maybe she was wrong, maybe I can be happy.

Were Mai and I back together? Possibly. It seemed so. Our relationship was so odd and uncomfortable. I didn't like it much. But she was here and cared for me. It wasn't like when I was with Mikaila. But we were enemies now. Besides…

 _"I hate you."_

She hated me now. And I… wanted to hate her too.

 **Thanks everyone for reading! I know there weren't a lot of Mikaila POVs in this chapter. I wanted to focus on Zuko. Trust me, the next chapter will have plenty of Mikaila and prison life. It will also have lots of Zuko too. Next chapter should be up next week sometime. See you soon! And PLEASE REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A Life** **Worth** **Living**

 **Thank you so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing! Sorry this chapter was a little late. Had a busy week, speaking of which. I start school now so my life is going to become more hectic. Don't worry! I won't stop this story. Chapters should come out one a week or week and a half! Sadly, I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, but I hope you enjoy my story!**

 **Our Fate Lives Within Us**

 **(Avatar and the Fire Lord)**

 **ZUKO POV**

Our trip to the beach came to an end, so we headed back home to the palace. Things were a little awkward on the boat ride back. Now that we know all of these new things about each other, we didn't know what to say. At least I didn't.

It was odd to imagine Ty Lee with so many other sisters. They also looked exactly like her? That was a little strange. It would probably feel annoying living in that kind of house. I would face identity issues. With so many siblings it was most likely hard to get attention from her parents.

It made sense why Mai acted so emotionless. She was brought up on a strict lifestyle. I guess it made sense but it still irritated me that she wouldn't show emotions now. She could behave and still show emotions. It was like dating a brick wall sometimes. Though I didn't seem to notice when I was younger. I didn't really have a problem with her then. Why is that? Is it because I was with Mikaila and they were so different?

What really shocked me was what Azula said. She said that mother liked me more than her? When I thought about it, it kind of made sense. Mother and I were so similar. We were always together as well. I always thought Azula was more like father and I was like mother. I believed father liked Azula more than me. It didn't really bother me, I just wanted him to accept me. Azula said mother called her a monster, was that true? I mean Azula acts like one, but would mother really say that to her?

I missed mother. Where could she have gone all these years? Did father even bother to look for her? I wish I knew the answers.

When we arrived home, it was late so I decided to go straight to my room and prepare for bed. Surprisingly, my thoughts were quiet tonight and let me fall sleep quickly. I was fast asleep when I heard someone outside my room. Was it an assassin? That wasn't really unheard of but wasn't likely. Still I jumped out of bed and opened my door.

There was no one out there that I could see. I was about to run out and look around when I saw something on the ground. It was a scroll; I opened it and read it.

"You need to know of your great-grandfather's demise. It will reveal your own destiny," I read aloud.

I looked up again, not that I expected to see the person who left this. Maybe they were long gone. Who would give this to me? Uncle was the only one that really talked about stuff like destiny, but how would he bring me this? He was in prison. Did he have someone bring it? I went back to bed but had trouble sleeping.

First thing in the morning I decided I would begin my research. What troubled me though was that everyone knew how my great-grandfather Sozin died. He lived a long life as Fire Lord, started the war, and died peacefully in his sleep at an old age. How was my destiny in that? Maybe there was more to the story than what I was taught.

The next morning, I got ready quickly and went to the only place I could think of to do research. Down one of the halls were murals of all the past Fire Lords. I'd start there. I stared at his portrait. My eyes wondered to all of the other ones. All the Fire Lords stood in the same pose and wore the same clothes. It was a little strange. I wasn't here long before Azula appeared from around the corner and approached me.

"It's never too early for a sitting with the court painter Zuko. Make sure he gets your good side," Azula stated and continued down the hall.

Though it was kind of early since I wasn't Fire Lord yet. Maybe Azula knew. She seemed to know everything about anything.

"Wait. I need to ask you something," I said turning to her. "What do you remember about our great-grandfather's history?"

Azula stopped and sighed. She turned to face me.

"Oh Zuko, so strange how your mind works. Fire Lord Sozin began the war of course. He spent his early years secretly preparing for it. But he was as patient as he was clever. He famously waited for the comet, later renamed Sozin's comet, and used its power to launch his full-scale evasion of the world. In the end he died a very old and successful man," Azula stated.

She walked till she was next to me. I was right, she knew a lot about him.

"But how did he die?" I asked.

"Didn't you pay any attention in school Zuko?" Azula asked. "He died peacefully in his sleep. He was ancient."

Azula waved it off and continued on her way. I stared at the painting. So I was right, but it didn't make any sense. There had to be more to the story. More than even Azula knew. Where could I find information like that?

 **MIKAILA POV**

I was pretty used to the routine now. Wake up, breakfast at eight-thirty, cell time, morning yard time at ten, back in our cells at eleven, lunch at one-thirty, cell time, yard time from three to five, cell time, dinner at seven, and back at our cells at eight for the rest of the night. Lights out were at ten-thirty. Breakfast and lunch were thirty minutes. It was pretty simple. Once a week we took turns doing chores.

I didn't have any chores yet, so I assumed today I would. In the morning, we had toast for breakfast. It was a little burnt, typical Fire Nation. At morning yard time, Suki and I walked around the yard sharing more stories.

"So after Aang, Katara, and Sokka left Kyoshi Island, the Kyoshi Warriors and I felt like we could be doing more. We wanted to help more people. A few days later, we left Kyoshi Island and traveled to the Earth Kingdom," Suki told me about her journey. "For a while we just wandered around helping people where they needed."

"You said you ended up in Ba Sing Se?" I asked wanting to hear that part.

"Yes. We were heading towards Ba Sing Se when we heard about the secret ferry ride into the city," Suki explained.

"No way! I took that ferry! We could have seen each other," I said astonished.

"Small world. Anyway, they needed security, so we decided to stay and help. After Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Toph came we left. Moved on to the next thing in our life. We were out in the forest. We found Appa, were attacked by Azula, and you know the rest," Suki stated.

I shook my head in disbelief.

"To think you were under arrest for doing good deeds. You don't deserve to be here," I said.

"Neither do you," Suki pointed out.

"I betrayed my people. Told Azula they could be found on an island," I stated.

Suki put her hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"Mikaila, you can't blame yourself. Aang will stop the war before the Fire Nation can find them," Suki stated.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure," Suki said.

I nodded, trying to believe it myself. Then an idea came to mind.

"We don't need to wait for Sokka and them to save us, why don't we break out ourselves," I suggested.

Suki looked surprised then thought about it.

"Are you sure that's possible? The warden said it's the most secure prison in the Fire Nation, probably the world. How are we going to get out?" Suki said.

"It'll take some planning, but if anyone can do it, it's us," I said confidently.

"Alright. What do you got?" Suki asked.

"For the rest of yard time today, we should work out a little. It's been a while since I've done any training. Then in our cells, we'll think of ways to escape. We'll report tomorrow at yard time," I said.

Suki smiled.

"Sounds good," Suki said. "I'll race you around the yard."

I smiled brightly.

"You're on," I said taking off.

"Hey!" Suki called after me. "That's cheating!"

I laughed as Suki chased after me.

 **ZUKO POV**

I spent all day looking at every piece of information I could find. There was even some books dedicated solely to Fire Lord Sozin. They went on and on about his accomplishments, how he came to power, and briefly on his childhood. However, none of it was new. Everyone was taught about this stuff in school.

That's what didn't make sense to me. How was this connected to my destiny? I was going to live a long life? Is that what it meant? Seemed kind of pointless to me. I didn't understand why someone, Uncle, would send that to me.

Maybe there was still something I was missing. Something that couldn't be found even in the textbooks. Where would I find it then? I didn't know of such a place. At the end of the day, I laid in bed and starred at the ceiling.

Turning over, I saw the scroll. Maybe I missed something. Opening the scroll, I read the same words again, nothing new.

"What does it mean?" I asked throwing the scroll away.

I sat in my bed contemplating what to do when something caught my eye. The scroll was glowing and new words appeared. The fire had revealed a secret message. Picking up the new message, I read the words.

"The Fire Sages keep the secret history in the Dragon Catacombs," I read.

I didn't know where the Dragon Catacombs were, I've never heard of them before. Though, I did know where the Fire Sages stayed. Surely their catacombs would be there. Once it was nice and dark outside, I left the palace and traveled to the Fire Sage's tower.

It was pretty empty at this time of night. There was one sage I spotted right away. Following him to a room, I hid behind a pillar. The sage stood in the middle of a circle in the center of the room. The man fire bended and the symbol glowed with sprouts of fire all around. The floor opened and the sage walked down the stairs.

I sat down and decided it would be safer if I waited a little bit before entering. At first, I was going to wait till the Fire Sage came out. After a while, he still didn't come out, so I went in anyway. Down the stairs, I walked down the lit hall. On either side were lines of dragon skulls. It was an unpleasant sight.

At the end of the hall was a Fire Lord on the stone wall. It was a little hard to distinguish which Fire Lord it was but I assumed it was Sozin. That is when all the secrecy started. I pressed my hand to the fire symbol. Applying a little fire, the symbol glowed and some fire came out of his face.

The doors creaked open. It was dark inside so I took a lantern with me. Once inside I took off my hood and looked around. There were lots of old vases. Also, stood a large dragon statue. Five scrolls stood at the base.

"The final testament of Fire Lord Sozin," I read on one of the scroll cases.

I took the scroll and sat down, leaning against the statue and table.

"As I feel my own life dimming I can't help but think of the time when everything was so much brighter," Sozin wrote in his journal.

I picture the scene as described in the journal of how it was back then. The scene in my mind flashes back to a lush Fire Nation courtyard. Two fire benders, Prince Sozin and his friend Roku, were dueling.

 **(NOTE: Italics mean what Sozin wrote in his journal. Regular is Zuko interjecting his thoughts.)**

 _"I remember my friend."_

 _We exchanged fire blasts from our hands and feet. We were both closely matched. I notice that Roku's feet are close to a tree root. Just a few steps back he would fall. Smiling, I used this as an advantage and stepped up my attacks to drive him back. Roku trips over the root and falls back. As Roku starts falling, I grab Roku by his shirt. I raise my hand as if I was going to shoot a fire blast, but instead I let him go and Roku falls to the ground._

 _"Looks like I win again, Roku," I stated with a victorious smile._

 _"Are you kidding?" Roku states unimpressed. "The tree root did all the work."_

 _I extend my hand to Roku, who gladly accepts, and pull him up. Roku pats my back._

 _"Nice one Sozin," Roku compliments._

I smiled at that. It was hard thinking Sozin ever had a friend. In reality, he had a best friend. That made me think about my friends, and the fact I don't have any.

 _Being done for now, the two of us left the courtyard. However, Roku stops when a young lady walked us. Her name was Ta Min and Roku had a huge crush on her. I noticed Roku stare are her and blush._

 _"Say something to her," I nudge Roku._

I couldn't help but picture Mikaila for a few moments.

 _Roku follows after her. He raises his hand to greet her, but his nerves get in the way and he gives up. Roku sighs, puts his hands on his head, and falls backwards. I sit next to Roku and start sprinkling blades of grass on his face. Roku closes his eyes and stays that way until his whole face is covered in grass._

 _Unfortunately, that caused Roku to be itchy the rest of the day. The two of us laughed about it though. There was never a dull moment between us. Roku and I shared many things, including a birthday. The next day, we threw a party in the evening. Dressed in fine robes, the two of us walked down the steps._

 _On our decent, Roku noticed two certain girls. One of them was Ta Min. A girl next to her giggled while Ta Min blushed and looked away from Roku's gaze. Roku blushes too and while distracted trips. If it weren't for my fast reflexes to catch his arm, Roku would have fallen down the steps. Pulling him back up, Roku blushes and rubs his head in embarrassment as I laugh at him._

 _The crowd grows quiet and so do us when we see the Fire Sages walk through the crowd to a few feet away from the bottom of the steps. This wasn't a good sign. I walk down the remaining steps in worry._

 _"Did something happen to my father?" I asked nervously._

 _The old Fire Sage was composed as he answered._

 _"No Prince Sozin. We are not here for you. We're here to announce the identity of the next Avatar," the lead Fire Sage stated._

 _The crowd gasps and exchanges whispers among them. I was shocked. It came to my mind that the Avatar was announced on his or hers sixteenth birthday. Today was our birthday._

 _"It is our honor to serve you, Avatar Roku," the Fire Sage said bowing down._

 _All of the sages bowed down too. I looked back at Roku. He was incredibly shocked. Everyone was. The whole crowd had bowed when I turned back. I kneeled down too. Roku's expression changed from shocked to hesitation about his new role._

I couldn't believe that Sozin was best friends with the Avatar. What were the chances of that? If they were such good friends, how did the war come to be?

 _We spent as much time together as possible, but with meetings with the sages it became difficult. And when we were together, things were sometimes a little awkward. Soon the day came when my friend Roku had to leave the Fire Nation and face his destiny as the Avatar. He needed to travel the world so he could master the other elements._

 _Roku sat on his bed with a depressed look on his face as I walked in and stood at the doorway. I folded my arms and smirked._

 _"Hey, why aren't you packed yet, all-powerful Avatar?" I asked teasingly._

 _He didn't respond, he didn't even move an inch at my question. I looked down sympathetically. I knew Roku was having a hard time accepting his fate still. I wanted him to cheer up a little though. Suddenly, an idea came to mind._

 _I leaped into the room and demonstrated some examples of all of the bending disciplines._

 _"Come on, show me how it's done using all four kinds of bending," I requested._

 _Roku moved his head and responded._

 _"I started packing, but then the Fire Sages told me I won't need any worldly possessions anymore," Roku said._

 _"Oh," I said sitting next to Roku._

 _"It happened so fast. Everything's gonna be different now," Roku stated sadly._

 _It would be different. I wouldn't have my best friend around anymore. Who knows when Roku will be done training and return home. I hoped Roku wouldn't forget me. I decided he needed to take a piece of me with him. Removing my Crown Prince headpiece, I gave it to Roku._

 _"Here, hope you're at least allowed to have this," I said smiling encouragingly._

 _"But this is a royal artifact. It's supposed to be worn by the Crown Prince," Roku argued._

 _"I want you to have it," I responded._

 _Roku takes the headpiece and slides the pin in on his head. He smiles as we stand, bowing to each other._

"Sozin just gave Roku his headpiece? I've never heard of a Crown Prince doing that. They're representation of their title," I said aloud.

 _While on his travels, Roku wrote to me as much as he could. Sometimes though, months would go by without a letter. Roku started his Avatar training at the Southern Air Temple to practice air bending. One boy in particular became a good friend. At first they didn't really like each other, always pulling pranks and annoying each other. His name was Monk Gyatso. They always were trying to outdo each other and getting into trouble._

 _After mastering air bending, Roku traveled all the way to the North Pole to practice water bending. Since it was his natural opposite, water was the hardest for him to learn. Eventually, Roku got the hang of it. Meanwhile, my studies as the Crown Prince became more demanding._

 _Finally, Roku went on to learn earth bending. He especially grew close with this master, Sud. At long last, Roku had mastered all the elements. Twelve long years passed before I saw my friend again. When Roku returned, he was a fully realized Avatar, and I had changed as well. I had become Fire Lord._

That's a long time to go without seeing each other.

 _"Sozin! Or should I say, Fire Lord!" Roku greeted as he walked down the long red carpet._

 _"Customarily, my subjects bow before greeting me," I stated pretending to be serious._

 _I walked down from my throne with a smile._

 _"But you're the exception," I hugged Roku._

 _It felt good to see him again. I felt rejoiced when I saw that Roku still had the Crown Prince headpiece. He had not forgotten me in all these years. After all these years, he was still my best friend._

 _A few months later, I was his best man at his wedding. I can't believe he had finally asked Ta Min to marry him. They were a wonderful couple. It made it all more romantic that Ta Min had waited all these years for Roku. I was happy for them._

She waited for him? For twelve years? I couldn't believe it.

"Would…" I began my train of thought.

No. Why would she wait? Why would I want her to? I didn't like her, right? It was less convincing the more I thought about it.

 _On wedding days, we look to the future with optimism and joy. I had my own vision for a brighter future._

 _"Excuse me. May I borrow him for a moment?" I asked Ta Min._

 _"It's not very traditional, but, okay," Ta Min agreed._

 _Roku and I went to a private balcony to talk._

 _"What's on your mind?" Roku asked._

 _I rose my fist slightly in determination._

 _"I've been thinking hard about the state of the world lately," I stated seriously._

 _Roku put an arm on my shoulder, almost about to chuckle._

 _"Sozin, it is my wedding! Have a cookie, dance with someone, lighten up!" Roku stated cheerfully._

 _"I know, I know, but just hear me out," I pleaded._

 _Roku bowed in agreement. We walked around the balcony._

 _"Right from the start, I was destined to be Fire Lord. And although we didn't always know it, you were destined to be the Avatar. It's an amazing stroke of fate we know each other so well isn't it? Together we could do… anything," I said._

 _"Yeah… we could," Roku stated skeptically._

 _"Our nation is enjoying an unprecedented time of peace and wealth. Our people are happy, and we're so fortunate in so many ways," I said praising the Fire Nation._

 _"Where are you going with this?" Roku asked a little concerned and confused._

 _"I've been thinking, we should share this prosperity with the rest of the world," I said shocking Roku. "In our hands is the most successful empire in history. It's time we expanded it."_

 _"No!" Roku stated stubbornly. "The four nations are meant to be just that: four."_

 _"Roku, you haven't even stopped to consider the possibilities," I said._

 _"There are no possibilities. This is the last I want to hear about this," Roku said firmly._

 _Roku walked away off the balcony as I continued to gaze at the view. He wasn't even considering how much good the Fire Nation could do. If Roku wasn't going to help me that I decided to do it on my own. I'd also have to do it in secret or else he might try to stop me._

So is that how the seed was planted? It began as a plan to bring the success from the Fire Nation to the rest of the world. How did it get so messed up then? Now it was about dominating the world because we were the best and deserved to rule everyone.

 _We saw each other here and there, but honestly we grew apart. Roku would travel and help those in need. In his down time, he spent every moment possible with Ta Min at their home. Many years later, my plan was put in motion. It wasn't long before Roku came banging down my door._

 _"I've seen the colonies, Sozin," Roku stated angrily pointing at me. "How dare you occupy Earth Kingdom territory!"_

 _Sozin walked forward. I remained calm but also slightly angry._

 _"How dare you, a citizen of the Fire Nation, address your Fire Lord this way. Your loyalty is to our nation first. Anything less makes you a traitor," I stated coldly._

 _"Don't do this Sozin. Don't challenge me," Roku threatened. "It will only end badly… It's over."_

 _As Roku turns back, my rage had reached maximum capacity, and I jumped from my throne to deliver a severely powerful fire stream. When the flame went out, Roku wasn't anywhere. I was surprised, where was he? Surely I didn't finish him off. Roku burst from the ground behind me. He delivers a strong air blast, causing me to slam into the door of the room. Before I fall and hit the ground, Roku earth bends a pillar of earth and pins me to the ceiling._

 _With a concentrated expression on his face, Roku entered the Avatar State and air bended the whole room. It came grumbling down and I had to cover my face. When I opened my eyes, most of the building was destroyed. He used his air bending to create a swirl of air around him and lift him up to my level._

 _"I'm sparing you Sozin. I'm letting you go in the name of our past friendship. But I warn you… even a single step out of line will result in your_ _ **permanent**_ _end._

 _I hung my head and closed my eyes in defeat. After twenty-five years without speaking to each other, we met again. Roku's island was a hundred miles away. But I could still feel it rumbling and see the black plume of smoke. I had never seen anything like this catastrophe._

They didn't see each other for twenty-five years? Didn't they miss each other? They had to think about each other all the time. Neither was willing to make the first step to forgiveness and see one another.

 _As fast as I could, I made my way to Roku's island. There was so much lava. Roku looked to have it under control, but he didn't look so well. I came up to him on my dragon._

 _"Need a hand old friend?" I asked._

 _"Sozin?" Roku asked surprised._

 _"There's not a moment to waste," I stated._

 _The two of us did all we could to contain the volcano, together. A rock crumbled almost making me fall, but Roku earth bended a ledge for me. The two of us ran down the volcano._

 _"Don't breathe the toxic gas," Roku warned._

 _The toxic gas came up faster, harder, and more. One shot in Roku's face. He coughed and looked dazed._

 _"It's too much," Roku stated before collapsing to his knees. "Please."_

 _I stood there watching._

 _"Without you, all my plans are suddenly possible. I have a vision for the future, Roku," I said._

 _My dragon came. I got on his back and stared down at Roku. I left him there to die. And so he did. With Roku gone, and the great comet returning, the timing was perfect to change the world._

He left him? Sozin killed his best friend? Just like that? I couldn't believe that. I knew the Fire Nation's actions were extreme and cruel, but that was inhuman.

 _I knew the next Avatar would be born an Air Nomad. So I wiped out the Air Temples. But somehow, the new Avatar eluded me. Ten years later, I decided to wipe out the dual benders. I believed them to try to overthrow me one day. Or worse, they harbored the Avatar. I could still not find them, the remaining dual benders or the Avatar. I wasted the remainder of my life searching in vain. I know he's hiding out there somewhere. The Fire Nation's greatest threat… the last air bender._

That was the last word. But it couldn't be! I searched all over the scroll.

"That can't be it! Where's the rest of it?" I stated feeling slightly frustrated. I set the scroll down and decide to get some real answers. Walking into Uncle's cell, I slammed the door.

"You sent this, didn't you? I found the secret history, which by the way should be renamed history most people already know! The note said that I needed to know about my great-grandfather's death, but he was still alive in the end," I stated angry and irritated.

"No, he wasn't," Uncle said lifting his head up.

I was shocked. This was the first time Uncle had spoken to me since Ba Sing Se. I also was confused by what he meant. I just read it, of course he was alive in the end. What was he talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I asked puzzled.

"You have more than one great-grandfather Prince Zuko. Sozin was your father's grandfather. Your mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku," Uncle said calmly.

Bewildered, I felt my heart race. My mind spun quickly.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked raising my voice.

"Because understanding the struggle between your two great-grandfathers can help you better understand the battle within yourself," Uncle calmly explained.

I had to sit down. My head faced down, not sure what to think of all of this.

"Evil and good are always at war inside you Zuko. It is your nature, your legacy. But there is a bright side," Uncle continued.

I rose my head, not sure if I was pissed or hopeful. Maybe a combination of both.

"What happened generations ago can be resolved now, by _you_. Because of your legacy, you alone can cleanse the sins of our family and the Fire Nation. Born in you, along with all the strife, is the power to restore _balance_ to the world," Uncle stated.

Uncle takes a brick from the wall and reveals a secret hole. Inside is something wrapped in cloth. Uncle brings it over to me.

"This is a royal artifact. It's supposed to be worn by the Crown Prince," Uncle said.

I stand up. Taking the crown into my hands, I wondered if it was the same as the one in the story. Without another word, I slipped out of the prison. When I got to the palace, I hid the crown in a secret hole in the wall.

Feeling as if my brain turned to mush, I sat down on my bed and stared down at my hands. My great-grandfathers were Fire Lord Sozin and Avatar Roku. That was a lot to swallow. It was hard to believe, but it all made sense. This is why I've always struggled between good and bad. Both were in my blood so to speak.

I've come across this path more times than I can count. I've crossed both several times. I thought I knew which way was right, but then I changed my mind and walked down the other path. I was tired of all this battling and choosing! It was time to pick one choice and keep it. Question is, which one do I pick because I don't have a damn clue.

 **MIKAILA POV**

Suki and I were in the same group of people that did chores together. For that, we were lucky. Today, our group was in charge of the second floor cleaning. Everyone was first handed brooms to sweep up as much as we could. Then the mops came out.

"Hurry up! Or you'll work through your afternoon yard time!" the officer in charge who watched us.

The guard looked at me and threw a rag at my feet.

"You can wash the stairs. Don't miss a single spot," the guard instructed.

I nodded and picked up the rag. Starting at the very bottom, I noticed the guards were occupied, so I could talk to Suki.

"So, how far on the plan are we?" I whispered.

Suki looked around too to make sure no one overheard.

"Not far, hopefully the two of us can combine our thinking to form a solid plan," Suki whispered back.

"I have an idea. Not sure it's a solid plan yet. Any way our plan will work better at night," I said quietly.

"Agreed. The cover of night should help us a little," Suki agreed.

"If we can get down to the water I can freeze it so we can get across to the other wall. There should be some sort of hole that connects to the ocean. There might be some boats there that the guards use to get to the main land. We can take one of those. If not, we'll have to drift on ice," I explained.

Suki thought about it for a moment.

"How will we sneak pass the guards? How will we even get out of our cells?" Suki asked.

"See. Those are the parts I didn't get to," I said sighing. "And I think it would be best if we scouted the area during yard time. It might be different at night though."

"And getting out? Hmm. What if we take down a guard while he's checking in on us? Then we can free the other person," Suki suggested.

"Too many variables. The guard will know, when he wakes up or if someone misses him and sounds the alarm," I said.

"Okay, what if you used your bending to get the door open," Suki stated.

"I could make a key. I've done it before. Except this time I won't be able to see," I said slightly disappointed.

"And how will you even get water," Suki added.

I sighed. Speaking of water, I was feeling incredibly thirsty. My mouth was so dry. It was dry but also heavy in saliva. That was water-like. It was gross but would have to do. I smirked.

"What?" Suki asked.

"Nothing, I think I have the water part down," I said.

Suki rose her eyebrow at me.

"You don't want to know, trust me," I stated.

"I don't want to know about what?" the guard asked scowling.

He was standing right behind Suki. My heart raced.

"I'm not going to ask again," the guard warned.

"That… a guy was frozen to death a few weeks ago. She wouldn't want to know the whole story," I explained rather quickly.

Luckily that was true. Though it was Suki who told me the story, but she played along.

"It sounds awful," Suki said.

"It was. Now get back to work or I'll make sure you know just how awful it feels," the guard snarled.

We both nodded. Suki began mopping again and I slowly made my way up the stairs. The guard kept a close eye on us after that so we weren't able to keep talking. Once I reached the top of the steps, the guard came up to inspect it.

"Hmm," he said thinking before a smirk came to his face.

The guard kicked over the bucket, which now had fifthly water, down the steps. It dripped onto the floor a little.

"Start again," the guard ordered.

I was about to explode in anger when he stopped me.

"Or you could just enjoy a night in the freezer," the guard stated.

I took a deep breath but didn't protest. I grabbed the rag, squeezing it a little then got back to work. Everyone was finished when I was about halfway done. I missed about twenty minutes of yard time.

"You alright?" Suki asked.

She stood up when I approached.

"I'm fine. Just annoyed that guard gave me extra work. We have more important things to think about now though," I stated.

"Right," Suki agreed. "So, I asked around to see what the guard system at night is like."

"You did?! Did anyone ask why?" I stated nervously.

"Nope. People here don't really care. The patrol at night is pretty thin. They have a few guards up in the towers. That's not a lot for such a big space. I bet if we take out a couple, we'll have access to one side. So that's how we can get to the base unnoticed," Suki informed me.

I nodded.

"Sounds good. If you take out the guards. I'll keep a look-out," I stated.

"When are we escaping?" Suki asked.

"I was thinking… tonight. I don't want to be here anymore," I said.

"I couldn't agree more. But… if we get caught… they might kill us," Suki said.

"That's a risk we have to take, right? As much as I would love to wait for Sokka and them to rescue us, who knows how long that could take," I said.

Suki smiled.

"Let's do this," Suki said.

It was at least two hour pass lights out. Most of the guards had turned in for the night. Almost all prisoners, if not all, were fast asleep. I could tell from the lack of arguing and complaints. Standing from the door, I generated enough spit… disgusting. I bended it to slip underneath the door and towards the lock. The lack of vision made things more difficult. Roughly twenty minutes later, I got it in. Thankfully the door creaked quieter than I hoped for.

I slowly stuck my head out and looked down the halls. There was one guard on the next floor up. None seemed to be on this level at the moment. I crept to the steps silently, while keeping my eyes opened for guards. Going down a level, I came to Suki's cell. It was much easier to open her door. Suki smiled when her face came into view. The both of us made it to the top level without being spotted.

However, a guard was approaching where we were. We back tracked a little and hid around the corner. Hopefully, the darkness was enough to keep us out of sight. Unconsciously, we were holding our breath. The guard stopped for a moment, seeming to check some things out. Once satisfied the guard continued. Suki and I made it to the roof. We picked a side of the prison. While I kept a look out, Suki silently took out the guards and hid them out of view. There was a ladder that took us all the way down to the beach.

We let out of breaths.

"Doing great so far, let's keep this up," I said quietly.

Suki nodded.

I bended a patch of the water to freeze it. The water was so boiling though that it immediately melted. I tried again, same result.

"What are we going to do?" Suki asked.

"I can't bend the water…" I said looking around. "But I can bend earth!"

Taking a small section from the cliff, I created enough space for both of us. Putting the earth slightly over the water, the two of us got on. It took an immense amount of willpower and concentration to keep us floating. Sweat dripped down my face. Once we were halfway across the lake of boiling water, a bright light shinned in my face.

"Over there! I see them!" someone shouted.

The light shocked me so much, I lost focus and dropped us. It wasn't far to the water, but it didn't matter.

"AHHHH!" we both screamed as the splash caused the water to hit us.

It was by far the hottest water I had ever touched. It burned our skin. Red patches marked us everywhere. I wanted to try to keep going, but I was in too much pain. A net was launched from the roof and caught us in it. We were pulled back to shore. Once we hit the beach, a dozen or so guards grabbed and dragged us back inside. We weren't taken to the cooler like I thought we would be. We were separated though. I was thrown in a small room. I imagined Suki was somewhere similar.

A few minutes later, the warden came into the room. His hands were behind his back and a scowl marked his face.

"Trying to escape? Even after I warned you," the warden stated. "You're supposed to my project too."

I glared back.

"Whose idea was it?" the warden asked.

"Mine. There was no way I was staying here," I said.

The warden nodded.

"I see. Unfortunately, you don't have a choice. I tried to give you some freedom, I see that was a mistake," the warden stated. "Take her to the isolation room."

The guards each took an arm.

"For how long?" the guard asked.

The warden leaned close to my face.

"Until the day she dies," he stated cruelly.

They dragged me away from where all the cells were. They threw me in to the ground. It was a smaller than the regular cells. There wasn't even a small bed in it. I bet I could almost reach across from wall to the next if I tried. They slammed the door and left me in pitch black.

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter should come out in a week or week and a half! Have a great time until I see you next! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Snow White**

 **Sleeping Beauty**

 **Beauty and the Beast**

 **Brave**


	34. Chapter 34

**A Life** **Worth** **Living**

 **Thank you to everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and following! I know I say that every time,** **but I really do appreciate it.**

 **Serendipitymadness:** **thanks for your review! I thought about getting them to escape at first, but realized that would change the story completely.**

 **Znkp:** **thanks for your review! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Weirdo:** **thanks for your review as always! Thanks for your kind words and compliments. I'm glad you think I'm an awesome writer. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Lunaxsol** **: Thank you! I'm also waiting anxiously lol. Sometimes I wish I could skip to that chapter, but I must wait haha.**

 **Guest:** **Thank you for your review! It makes me happy that you read through it quickly. Here's the next update, hope you like it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, but that would be great!**

 **There is an Evil in this World**

 **(The Runaway-Puppet master-Nightmares and Daydreams)**

Isolation wasn't as bad as I thought. Sure it was always dark in here, I couldn't ever tell what time of day it was, and food barely came through a slot; but I could have gotten a worse fate. They should have thrown me in the cooler for the rest of the night. Thaw me in the morning and taken away my yard privileges or something. Maybe it was because Azula had told them to keep me alive. Keep me alive until I'm dead. I never understood that saying.

I was more concerned about Suki than what would happen to me. They had no reason to protect her. I wanted to ask someone what happened to her, but no one came and I had no idea how long I've been in here for. Could I survive for long like this? I had to try.

The room started to get cold, so I huddled in the corner and tried to wrap my arms around myself. There wasn't anything I could do in here besides think and sleep. I wasn't tired and I didn't want to think. My mind wandered to my home, wondering if they were still alright. They had to be. If they were discovered, the first thing Azula would do is march down here and gloat about it. Rub it my face till I was left guilty. Grandmother's face appeared in my head. Her soft smile and gentle whispers, 'Everything is going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright. You're strong, you can survive this.'

I smiled at that. Surely I would be fine. Then I did what grandmother always told me to do, something I hadn't done in a while. I sang our song. Though I had to sing quietly in fear someone should come in and beat me to stop.

 _"I've been staring at the edge of the water, long as I can remember, never really knowing why. I wish I could be the perfect daughter, but I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try," I sang choking on the last line._

 _"Every turn I take, every trail I track, every path I make, every road leads back to the place I know, where I cannot go, where I long to be."_

 _"See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me and no one knows, how far it goes. If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me, one day I'll know. If I go there's just no telling how far I'll go."_

I remember it didn't take long for the sea to turn harsh causing me to be captured. Did that mean I didn't make it far?  
 _"I know everybody on this island, seems so happy on this island, everything is by design. I know everybody on this island has a role on this island, so maybe I can roll with mine. I can lead with pride, I can make us strong. I'll be satisfied if I play along, but the voice inside sings a different song. What is wrong with me?"_

What is wrong with me? This is all my fault.

 _"See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding but no one knows, how deep it goes. And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me. And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?"_

 _"The line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me and no one knows, how far it goes. If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me one day I'll know, how far I'll go…"_

Why was I hesitating? I did what I had to do. There was no way I was going to be stuck on that island forever. I did what no one else was willing to do, I left that island and saw the world! And now, even if the Fire Nation has a small clue as to where my people are, I won't give in. I'll keep my hope strong, I'll help the Avatar defeat the Fire Lord if he needs. I'll do whatever it takes to get out of here. I sang more in confidence.

 _"There's a line where the sky meets the sea and it calls me. But no one knows, how far it foes. All the time wondering where I need to be is behind me. I'm on my own, to worlds unknown. Every turn I take, every trail I track is a choice I make, now I can't turn back from the great unknown where I gone alone, where I long to be."_

 _"See her light up the night in the sea, she calls me. And yes I know that I can go. There's a moon in the sky and the wind is behind me. Soon I'll know how far I'll go!"_

I smiled. My journey wasn't over. Let's see how far I can go.

A guard banged on the door, making me jump in fright. Did they hear me singing? A part of me hoped so. Then they would know that nothing would bring me down. Light blinded my eyes and the door was opened. After blinking a few times, I had to squint my eyes to see who it was. It was just two ordinary guards.  
"Stop your singing! It's annoying," one complained.

"We don't have time to talk on the matter. We have orders to take you somewhere," the other said.

They each grabbed one of my arms. They started leading me out of the small room. My legs felt a little numb from not walking.

"Where's Suki?" I asked.

"Who?" the first guard asked.

"She's a girl. Brought here by Azula. A Kyoshi Warrior," I explained.

"Oh… you mean Prisoner 10424," the second clarified.

"Her name is Suki," I corrected.

"Your friend is fine," the first guard stated. "Spent some time in the cooler, but she's out now. Back in her cell. No yard privileges for a couple days."

I sighed in relief. She's alright.

"I wouldn't worry about her though. I'd worry about yourself," the first guard advised.

They took me to a room that was slightly bigger than a cell and tied me to the chair.

"Get the girl some water," a voice demanded. "She must be parched after what she's been through."

My mouth was opened in shock. Standing before me was none other than Azula. What was she doing here?! When I stared at her face, deep into her eyes, I remember the torture she inflicted on me. I closed my eyes. Azula smirked.

"I see you recall our fun we had," Azula stated.

"What are you doing here?" I asked seething.

"I was going to check on you soon, but I got word you tried to escape," Azula said then stood a few inches from my face. "You belong to _me_. Your efforts to escape are futile. Be a good girl and stay, won't you?"

I glared at her. I tried to attack her, but my restraints held me back. Azula laughed.

"Even with everything, you're still as feisty as ever. It's a good quality, nevertheless I will break it. I don't care how many times I have to break your body and mind to do it," Azula stated coldly.

"Go ahead. There's nothing more you can take from me," I challenged.

"We'll see," Azula said smirking. "Take her back to isolation. And bring me to that other girl's cell."

My eyes widened.

"You're going to Suki's cell?" I asked worried.

"Is that her name? Suki? Well, I'll make sure to tell her hi for you. We have a lot to catch up on," Azula stated before leaving the room.

When the guards untied me, I tried to break free, unsuccessfully. I struggled against the grip and soon enough I was thrown back into my isolation room.

"Princess Azula says that a day without food will fix that tongue of yours," the guard said.

He slammed the door in my face. I stood in the dark, worried for Suki, wondering what would happen to me, and with a growling stomach.

 **ZUKO POV**

I spent the next couple of days in a daze. Unaware of everything around me. My thoughts were on Fire Lord Sozin and Avatar Roku and nothing else. When I weighed both sides, good and bad, I saw all the positives and negatives of picking either side. It was hard to determine what I wanted. Wasn't that wrong? I _should_ pick the side of the Fire Nation. It wasn't that simple.

I could stay here as Crown Prince to the Fire Nation. After learning my responsibility and training, someday I'll become Fire Lord. The country will be mine to command. Technically speaking, the whole world is mine. Did I want that power? What would I ever do with the world in my hands? I would have the authority to change it, set it free if I wanted or hold even the reigns even tighter. If I chose the same path, I would be no better than my father, his father, and the Fire Lord before that. If I chose to set things right, there's no way everyone would be on the same page. The Fire Nation likes being in control.

I could decide to leave this life and pick the side of good. Where would I go? The Avatar and his friends wouldn't accept me. I've done too much damage. Uncle and I could go somewhere, but has he forgiven me? I could go find and free Mikaila. I didn't even know if she was still on the island. Even if I found her, she probably hates me too much to care. If I joined the good side, I would have to go against my father and my country. I would be a traitor.

I roamed the halls but had no destination in mind. Servants stopped what they were doing and bowed as I passed by. Looking back at every moment in my life, from my palace life to being exiled to being on the run to coming back to the palace. It still didn't help me with what I wanted.

I neglected going back to visit my Uncle. There were still questions that swirled around in my head but I needed to do this on my own. Which sucks since I still have no idea what to do. I knew that I needed to really think about the situation. Rushing to one side would be irresponsible. I wish I had someone to talk to about this. Everyone here though was pro-Fire Nation. None would be able to understand.

The next day I rose early with the sunrise. I watched it alone in my room. They were always so beautiful to me. My mind flashed back once to when we were on my ship. It was sometime after Mikaila and I learned to tolerate each other.

 _I was dressed in my royal armor for the day. Leaving my room, I went to the upper deck. Mikaila was already there. She sat on a barrel and stared at the sea. The wind blew her hair up occasionally. A guard was posted watching her every move. Mikaila showed no indication that she had heard me approach. It took for me to take a few steps for her to speak up._

 _"Don't you think sunrises are beautiful?" Mikaila stated._

 _I frowned._

 _"I don't find anything beautiful," I replied._

 _"I thought the Fire Nation would find the sun beautiful, fire and all," Mikaila said._

 _"Well you were wrong," I said folding my arms._

 _Mikaila chuckled and patted a barrel next to her._

 _"Watch it with me," Mikaila insisted._

 _Wordlessly, I sat next to Mikaila with my arms still folded and stared at the sun as it rose over the horizon. The sky became yellow and orange with a hint of pink. The water glowed to match. We sat in silence. I looked over to see her watching intently and smiling softly._

 _"You're never going to appreciate the sunrise if you stare at me," Mikaila stated without moving to look my way._

 _How did she knew I was looking at her? Why was I even looking at her? We continued to sit there till the sun was fully risen over the sea. She sighed._

 _"I love watching the sun set," Mikaila commented._

 _"Didn't you ever watch it at home?" I asked._

 _Mikaila's smile grew bigger._

 _"Every day. But never like this," Mikaila said._

 _I nodded._

 _"Have you ever seen it?" Mikaila asked._

 _"Many times. Mostly with my mother when… she was able," I stated._

 _"It's my favorite time of day. Signals the start of a brand new day, it's peaceful and beautiful, and brings so much hope. For one perfect moment, everything is right with the world," Mikaila said joyfully._

Her words remained with me ever since that day. She always managed to say things that never left my mind.

A few moments later, there was a knock on my door.

"We're here to prepare you for the day your highness, Prince Zuko," a servant greeted.

"Come in," I said.

I hated having people doing things for me, especially when I could do it myself, but father insisted I get back in the routine. I was crown prince after all. Four male servants in robes entered the room. Some carried a tray or two. I showered in the bathroom. A servant would hand me shampoo and conditioner when I needed it. Thank goodness for the thick curtain that separated us. When I was done, they handed me a towel to dry off.

The servant left some underclothing on the counter for me and left the bathroom. I put everything on before exiting. Two servants grabbed a robe for me and placed over my other clothing. After dressing me, one of the servants held out a tray for me.

"Fresh fruit Prince Zuko?" he offered slightly bowing.

I shook my head and waved him off. The second grabbed a bowl and kneeled.

"May I wash your feet sir?" he asked.

Again I shook my head and waved him off. The first servant returned without a tray.

"Head massage?" he asked.

I folded my hands into my robe and shook my head. I didn't generally like it when people touched my head. The servant bowed, probably out of things he could ask.

"Hot towel?" the first servant asked stepping a bit closer.

I stared at the tray of three, recently warmed towels. They did look refreshing. It was the sort of thing I needed. I shrugged before picking one up and wiping my face. I was right. It did feel nice. Putting back the towel unfolded on the tray, I left the room. The two guards bowed as I exited. Today I was going over to Mai's house.

She had complained the day before saying I hadn't seen her in a while. Which was true. Though I wasn't sure if I wanted to see her or not. However, she was the closest person to be here in the Fire Nation, besides Uncle. But until I decided for sure what I wanted, I would continue my life as is. And in this life I have a needy girlfriend.

I exited the doors and walked down to the palace gates. Girls seemed to be crowded just outside the guard perimeter. It boosted my pride knowing that most of them waited to see me, the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. They thought I was hot. Not that I cared for any of them.

The large gates opened as I approached, and the cheers and giggles of the crowd increased in volume. I smiled at the praise. It felt nice to be appreciated. One rather large women was so excited that she tried to push pass the guards. The guards escorted her away. I waved to the crowd.

"Prince Zuko, is something wrong? You didn't take the palanquin," one of the servants stated.

I didn't notice that they had followed me. The man gestured for me to sit inside.

"I'm just going to Mai's house. It's not far," I insisted.

I sat looking over at Mai's house that was literally maybe only a hundred feet from the palace gates.

"It's not a prince's place to walk anywhere sir," the man stated bowing.

Again, I look at the short distance and shrug. If it's what a prince was supposed to do, then I'd do it. I climbed inside and closed the curtains. The servants picked up the palanquin and walked me the short distance before setting me down.

When I opened the curtain just wide enough to see out, Main waved to me from the door. Then she went back inside. I got off the palanquin.

"We'll be here Prince Zuko if you need to go anywhere else," another servant said.

"And I shall company you inside in case you need something," the first one stated.

I nodded and the two of us went up the stairs. Even though Mai knew I was here, the servant knocked on the door and was greeted by another servant.

"Prince Zuko," the man bowed. "What do we owe such a great please?"

"I'm here to see Lady Mai," I stated.

"Of course. She's in the parlor. Come in," the servant bowed again and moved to the side.

The two of us entered. The servant led us to the parlor and announced my arrival.

"Prince Zuko is here to see you my Lady," the servant bowed.

Mai stood from the couch and bowed slightly. I haven't seen her do that for a long time. If her parents were home that explained why. My servant stayed by the doorway while I stepped more into the room.

"Morning, it's nice to see you," Mai greeted.

"Hi, likewise," I said.

"Shall we sit?" Mai asked.

"Okay," I agreed.

The two of us sat on her couch in awkward silence. Neither of us knew what to see.

"So… did you see the sunrise today?" I asked trying to find a conversation.

"No," Mai complained. "It's too ugly and honestly not that great to look at."

Mai folded her arms and squinted her eyebrows in their usually form.

"Right. Who would want to do that?" I laughed nervously and rubbed my neck.

"Not me," Mai said.

I think we established that.

"Shall we take a walk in your garden?" I suggested standing up.

Mai sighed.

"Fine, there's nothing else to do here," Mai agreed.

She kept her hands folded as we walked out back to the garden. Her garden was beautiful. Of course not as grand or full of more rare flowers as the palace, but it was still pretty great. Again we found ourselves in silence as we walked around. I debated on holding her hand, but she would probably ask what I was doing and I didn't really feel like it.

When I thought about it, Mai and I didn't have all that much in common. Besides, Mai didn't like many things, or anything. Was finding stuff to do with her always this hard? What did we do as kids? Well Mai was really drawn to the fact that I was prince. I could do anything I wanted and boss servants to get whatever I desired. I wasn't into all that, or at least anymore.

Noticing a rather pretty flower, I picked it from the stem and held out for Mai.

"Here you go," I said before putting it in her hair. "It looks pretty."

Mai looked rather disgusted.

"Great. Just what I need," she said ripping it from hair. "An ugly, dirty flower stuck in my hair. I look like I've been walking through the forest."

She held the flower in her hand before dropping it on the ground. I sighed.

"Do you still have the pond here?" I asked.

Mai nodded and we walked down the path till there was a pretty small pond full of various fish inside.

"Wow, there's even more than I remember," I stated.

"Well you were gone for three years. What did you think was going to happen?" Mai stated sarcastically, if she could be sarcastic.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the grass. Mai squinted her nose before slowly inching closer.

"Don't you want to sit?" I asked.

"In this outfit? No thanks. I prefer to stand," Mai argued.

"Have it your way," I said.

I sat in the grass with Mai standing close by for a while, before my servant came out.  
"Sorry to interrupt your highness," he said bowing. "But as prince, you have some duties to attend to today. If you like, we can bring you back after."

"No need to apologize. I do have matters to complete," I said standing. "Can I come by later?"

"Whatever. I'll be here. Bored," Mai stated.

I nodded. I followed my servant back outside and to the palanquin. Once back in the palace, I went straight to my studies, some training, and practicing of teaching for Fire Lord. By the time I was finished and had some dinner, I went back to Mai's house.

This time when I arrived, she kissed me firmly on the lips and dragged me to the couch. We sat side by side. We talked a little and I even laughed. I wonder what caused her to change the mood. I figured I could do something nice for her.

"So tell me, if you could have anything you want right now, what would it be?" I asked.

Sometimes when we were kids, we tried to come up with ridiculous and funny stuff for the servants to find and bring back.

"Hmm…" Mai thought turning slightly. "A big fancy tart, with rose petals on top," Mai smiled, her version of a smile.

I leaned in closer to her face.

"You know, being prince and all, I might just be able to make that happen," I said smoothly.

Mai chuckles sweetly.

"That would be impressive," Mai answered.

I liked this Mai. She was fun and good to be around. I turned to the servant.

"Do you think you could find a fresh fruit tart for the lady, with rose petals on top?" I asked sitting up slightly.

"Excellent choice sir," my servant replied bowing.

"I guess there's some nice perks that come with being royalty," Mai said pushing me back down beside her. "Though there's annoying stuff too. Like that all-day war meeting coming up."

The all-day what?! I sat up quickly and Mai followed. I sat up away from her.

"War meeting? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Azula mentioned something. I-I assumed you were going too," Mai said looking a little guilty that she had brought it up and making me feel bad.

"I guess I wasn't invited," I said closing my eyes and turning away.

Mai went to place her hand on my shoulder, but for whatever reason stopped. We sat there in silence a little longer before I stood.

"I should go," I stated abruptly before leaving.

The palanquin took me back to the palace. As soon as it stopped, I hopped out and hurried up the steps. If anyone knew what was going on, it was Azula. First, I went to her room without any luck. I went down some of the rooms that she could be. Finally, I found her in the royal spa. Her hair was being washed at the moment. I walked up to her.

"Hello Zuzu. If you've come for a royal hair-combing, I'm afraid you'll have to wait," Azula stated calmly.

"So I guess there's a big war meeting coming up, huh?" I said asked getting straight to the point. "And apparently I'm not welcome there."

"What do you mean? Of course, you're welcome there," Azula scoffed.

"Oh yeah? I guess that's why no one bothered to tell me about it!" I argued.

Azula opened her eyes and sighed.

"Oh Zuko. Don't be so dramatic. I'm certain Dad wants you there. You probably just weren't invited because it's so _obvious_ you're supposed to be there," Azula reasoned before going back to closing her eyes.

I guess that did make sense.

"Well, were you invited?" I asked.

"Of course! I'm the princess," Azula said.

That didn't make any sense.

"And I'm the prince!" I reasoned irritated.

That would mean I should've been invited too. Even if it was obvious I was supposed to be there.

"Exactly, so stop acting like a paranoid child! Just go to the meeting," Azula said annoyed with this conversation.

"Forget it! I'm not going," I stated and turned away.

I left the room. After aimlessly walking around the halls, I decided to go back to Mai's house. I didn't know what else to do. When I got there though, I barely said hi before going over to the window to stare at the palace.

"Zuko, it's just a dumb meeting. Who cares?" Mai said walking up beside me.

"I don't," I said rather unconvincingly.

Mai didn't catch on it though.

"Well good, you shouldn't. I mean, why would you even want to go?" Mai said wrapping an arm around me. "Just think about how things went at the last war meeting you went to."

"I know," I said sighing.

She didn't have to bring that up. It was kind of a low blow. But maybe that's why they didn't invite me.

"You know what will make you feel better?" Mai asked putting both hands on me and leaning closer. "Ordering some servants around. I might be hungry for a whole _tray_ of fruit tarts! And maybe a little palanquin ride around town. Double time."

Mai grabbed my face to make me turn to her. I knew she wanted a kiss or something. She thought those things would make feel better, but I know they won't. I don't want that. I turned my head away from her. She let go of me.

I left shortly after. My foul mood around her would just make things worse. I went home and straight to bed, but I couldn't sleep all night. When I woke, it was the day of the war meeting. Deciding I didn't want to be at the palace and with nowhere else to go, I went to Mai's house.

She looked surprised to see me, but nevertheless let me in. Without a word to me, she ordered a servant to bring some tea to them. I sat on the couch, lost in thought. I leaned on the armrest and stared at nothing.

"Prince Zuko," a palace servant said from the doorway. He bowed down. "Everyone is waiting for you."

I stood up and walked over to him. Mai followed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The high admirals, the high generals, the war ministers, and the princess have all arrived. You're the only person missing," the servant stated while still looking down.

"So, my dad wants me at the meeting?" I asked feeling full of emotion.

"The Fire Lord said he would not start until you arrived sir," the servant replied.

I smiled. I looked over my shoulder to Mai who also gave a small smile. Since I was running late to the meeting, servants helped me dress more royally as I headed to the war room. Dad had saved me a seat up next to him on his right. Azula sat on the other side. It was a long meeting. After father greeted me and had me sit, the meeting started off badly with talk of Ba Sing Se.

"General Shinu, your report," father addressed to one of the men down below.

"Thank you sir," General Shinu replied then stood and walked around the table. "Ba Sing Se is still under our control, however, earth bender rebellions have prevented us from achieving total victory in the Earth Kingdom."

Father squinted, not at all pleased by this.

"What is your recommendation?" father asked sternly.

"Our army is spread too thin, but once the eclipse is over and the invasion defeated, we should transfer more domestic forces into the Earth Kingdom," General Shinu recommended.

What a stupid idea. That would only cause more problems.

"Hmm," father thought before turning to me. "Prince Zuko, you've been among the Earth Kingdom commoners. Do you think that adding more troops will stop these rebellions?"

I thought about it. I didn't think it would. Sending more troops would motivate them to fight more. Adding more people won't break their resolve.

"The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong. They can endure anything, as long as they have hope," I answered loudly for the room to hear.

"Yes, you're right. We need to destroy their hope," father stated cruelly.

Ummm… what? How was he going to do that? That's not what I was suggesting.

"Well, that's not exactly what I–" I corrected calmly before being interrupted.

"I think you should take their precious hope and the rest of their land and burn it all to the ground," Azula suggested twirling her hair then folding her arms.

"Yes… yes you're right Azula," father agreed before standing up and walking down to the table. "Sozin's Comet is almost upon us, and on that day, it will endow us with the strength and power of a hundred suns. No bender will stand a chance against us."

"What are you suggesting sir?" General Shinu asked.

"When the comet last came, my grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, used it to wipe out the Air Nomads. Now I will use its power to end the Earth Kingdom… **permanently** ," Fire Lord Ozai stated wickedly and stepped onto the mapped table. "From our ships, we will rain fire over their lands, a fire that will destroy _everything_ , and out of the ashes, a new world will be born, a world in which _all_ the lands are Fire Nation and _I_ am the supreme ruler of everything!"

Everyone applauded at his "glorious" plan. I couldn't believe my ears. I wanted to speak up against the horrible plan, but I didn't. Remembering what happened last time, I was afraid to speak up. I just sat there and zoned out as they went on and on with the plans.

Once more concrete plans were made for the invasion, plans for tomorrow, the day of black sun. Fire Lord Ozai sat back down in his throne.

"Due to the brilliance of Princess Azula, we know that there is a plan of attack on us tomorrow," Fire Lord Ozai stated.

"But sir," one general spoke up. "Now that we have taken down the last Earth Kingdom, who would dare attack us now?"

"I agree," another added. "We have nothing to worry about."

"A great leader never underestimates the enemy. We will still be in a vulnerable state tomorrow. They may try something," Fire Lord Ozai stated.

"Very well, then will we being using the secret bunker?" General Shinu asked.

"Yes, is it stocked with food and supplies?" Fire Lord asked.

"It can be done by the end of the day," another general said.

"Very well. Make sure all the citizens have been notified as well. Doors close midmorning," Fire Lord stated. "While most of us are in the bunker, we'll still have guards posted heavily at our front gates. Slow them down as much as possible. We will not give them any chance to succeed."

Everyone nodded and added notes to their sheets of paper.

"Is there any other matters that we must discuss?" Fire Lord Ozai asked.

No one rose their hand.

"Very well. Prepare for tomorrow. The day after we work on preparations for Sozin's Comet arrival," Fire Lord Ozai dismissed.

Everyone stood to leave. I left in daze, consumed in thought after everything that was discussed. After today, I knew how evil the Fire Nation was and how I want nothing to do with its wicked ways. Could I leave? I would be going without Mai. Before I left, father stopped me.

"Prince Zuko, your input was very helpful," Fire Lord Ozai stated.

I bowed.

"Just doing anything I can," I answered.

Fire Lord Ozai placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You're finally becoming the son I've always expected. Don't let me down now," father said.

I bowed again and turned to walk down the steps. I was one of the last to leave the room. Many of the others were gathered outside getting preparations in order. Mai was waiting behind a pillar.

"So, how did it go?" Mai asked walking beside me.

"When I got to the meeting, everyone welcomed me. My father had saved me a seat. He wanted me next to him, I was _literally_ at his right hand," I stated still deep in thought.

Mai grabbed my shoulders.

"Zuko, that's wonderful! You must be happy," Mai smiled slightly.

I stopped and looked up at a painting of my father.

"During the meeting I was the perfect prince. The son my father wanted. But I wasn't me," I said then looked down closing my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Mai asked confused. "This is who you are. Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. One day, this is how you'll lead the nation. Just like your father."

I said nothing to her. I realized then that Mai couldn't understand me. Maybe she did a little before I was banished and maybe when I still hurt, but now she didn't know who I was. And finally I think I figured out who I am. I can't be that person here. I had to leave the Fire Nation.

 **MIKAILA POV**

Isolation wasn't that bad. It was just dark and lonely. I only got two meals a day though. At least that's what I believe. Time was still hard to judge in here. I missed the sun, the sea, and people. I wondered how Suki was doing. The guards said she was fine, but then Azula visited her. I hope nothing bad happened. Escaping from here seemed impossible now. Plan B would wait to be rescued. Survive whatever they threw at me until then. I could do that.

If I learned anything from torture, it was they tried to slowly break your mind first. Make you feel alone and that you've already been defeated. I won't give in. I'll stay positive. Good always wins in the end. I just needed to be patient. I thought of things that made me happy. I thought of home. When I went back, I would be a hero. My parents would be proud of me.

The Fire Nation would get what they deserved for destroying most of the world. Thinking about this stuff a hundred times a day though, started to get boring. Just as I was about to rest, a knock came at my door. Must be time to eat. The small slot opened so I stood.

"I wouldn't eat it quickly. No food will be delivered tomorrow," the guard stated.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Orders," the guard replied roughly.

"But I haven't done anything wrong," I argued.

"Just shut up and take your food," the guard said pushing the food in and slamming the slot.

I felt around the floor for the food. There was two water bottles this time. Some sort of meat and an extra roll slice. There was some fruit too. I guess he was serious, no food would come tomorrow. But why not? The extra food meant they weren't punishing me, but then why would no one come by? What was so significant about tomorrow? Oh well. The answer wouldn't magically come to mind.

I leaned against the cold wall and ate one of the rolls. It was warm. It tasted good in my growling stomach. Then I laid down and prepared for another restless night full of nightmares.

 **Thanks everyone for reading! Hope it wasn't too long of a wait with me starting school again. And more bad news lol, I got a second job so I'll be even busier. I promise though, I won't forget this story or my fellow readers. Without you I wouldn't have this story! Enjoy your weekend and week and I'll see you soon with a new update! Can't wait for the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A Life** **Worth** **Living**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, favoriting, and following! And thanks for your patience! I had my wisdom teeth taken out so I was not able to write for a few days. Something I did do was read all the past chapters. I cringed so much at all the grammar mistakes. It was painful haha. No worries. Once I finish the whole story I'll go back through and fix them.**

 _ **Amanda (Guest):**_ **Thank you! Glad you liked last chapter and enjoying the story! Hope you like this chapter.**

 _ **Weirdo (Guest):**_ **Yeah, sorry about that. I know it's a lot of the actual story. That chapter was hard to add my stuff, especially since Mikaila can't interact for most of it. Glad you still like it. Thanks as always!**

 _ **Guest (January 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **2018):**_ **sorry this took a while but here it is! Enjoy.**

 _ **Znkp:**_ **Nice use of the "O" key ;) glad you think it's that good haha**

 _ **Guest (February 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **2018):**_ **Don't worry. I have no intension of stopping this story. Sometimes it might take me a bit longer than expected to update though. Thank you so much for review! Here's the update you asked for. Thanks!**

 **Sorry if I missed anyone. So here's the next chapter. I combined the two parts because otherwise they're too short. ENJOY!  
** **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. But that would be so freaking cool! Also, I use a quote from a Disney movie in here. That doesn't belong to me. Not my original words at all! Don't sue me. I just love it.**

 **Which Wolf Wins? The One You Feed**

 **(The Day of Black Sun Part 1 &2) **

**IROH POV**

They didn't have to tell me what day it was, didn't have to threaten me to behave more than usual either. I knew what today was. Any fire bender could feel it. Could feel the sun slowly fade. Today, the sun would hide behind the moon for a very short time, but in that time no bending of fire was allowed.

Some people felt powerless, useless without their bending. I had an idea that most of the island was hidden under in the secret bunker. Surely, someone found out the Fire Nation's dark secret and would come with a strategy to stop them. I could feel it in my gut though. The Avatar and his friends would not win today, they weren't ready.

Both sides would win something, both sides would lose something. Today was the day I will escape. With the chaos of the possible invasion and lack of bending, my strength would allow me to leave. Once out of prison, I would assemble the White Lotus and rendezvous at Ba Sing Se. Together we would find a way to take the city back.

Warden Poon came early that day and sat just outside my cell. Without a word, he took a nail file from his pocket and began filing them. He hummed to himself for quite a while. The warden seemed in a particularly good mood today.

After some time, he finally spoke to me.

"I can't imagine what it's like for you," Warden Poon stated. "One day you're up at the top, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Ruler of all the world."

Warden Poon stopped his filing for a moment to scoff. As if it was too hard to process.

"One failure and tragedy later, you've lost everything," Warden Poon continued I imagined with a smirk. "Your brother takes everything that used to be yours."

"I was never interested in being Fire Lord," I said softly.

Warden Poon stopped again.

"So you do talk. I was wondering when you'd speak. You used to be someone. Now you're no one," Warden Poon stated. "Just the old man who followed in his brother's shadow and chased the Avatar with his angry nephew. Betrayed his own country over and over."

Where was he going with this? Why share this with me at all? Warden Poon got up and went to the cell.

"I bet you never guessed you would end up here, rotting in a cell slowly chasing death. I bet you're tired of being in this cell old man. Well too bad. You're never getting outside these walls again," Warden Poon stated.

Warden Poon pounded on the cell bars. I jumped a little. The warden smirked a little before sitting back down. We sit in silence for a few moments.

"Breakfast," Ming announced walking into the cell.

Warden Poon stands from his spot.

"Careful Ming, don't get too close. His stench will knock you right out," Warden Poon laughed as he exited.

Ming approached my cell.

"I snuck in some white jade tea. I know you like rare teas," Ming said sweetly.

She squatted down and slipped the tray through my cell.

"Thank you Ming. Ever since I was put in here, you have been very kind to me," I thanked.

Ming titled her head.

"You were always kind to me when you were a leader. I owe you that much," Ming stated standing back up. "Enjoy your meal."

Ming left and closed the big door behind her. I finished my lunch and put all the dishes back on the tray. As the day went on, the eclipse drew closer. My plan would have to take action. I knew Ming was the type of solider to battle, even with awkward situations. I don't want to fight her, I'd need to get her to leave somehow.

At lunch, I was fortunate to have Ming bring my meal.

"Lunchtime General Iroh," Ming said then whispered. "And this time, I brought you an extra bowl of rice."

"Thank you Ming. Your little gestures of kindness have made my days in prison bearable," I said before smiling. "I think you should take the rest of the day off."

"What?" Ming asked confused.

"You don't look well. Maybe you should go home and rest," I hinted at.

"No, I feel fine," Ming insisted.

"Trust me. It is better that you are not here this afternoon," I stated more clearly.

Ming nods then stands up to leave. She looks back before going to the door and stopping.

"The front will be heavily guarded. The port to the north east will be mostly empty," Ming stated.

I smiled.

"You shouldn't say such things to a prisoner," I warned.

"What does it matter?" Ming asked. "You're never getting out of these walls again."

She winked before leaving the cell. She had caught on that I would be escaping, and she was going to let me. It was still a few hours before the eclipse would start. I'd take this time to train the last minute and with the chaos of the eclipse I will break out of prison.

 **ZUKO POV**

Today was the day, the day of black sun. By last night, everything was in place at the secret bunker. Even if the actual eclipse lasted only a few minutes, the Fire Nation wasn't one to be underprepared. Early this morning, every citizen in the Fire Nation was moved into the bunker. There they would sit and wait in the common room. It would be crowded and smell, but the citizens enjoyed the safety.

I felt bad for the soldiers that had to stay on duty during the attack. Usually all they did was stand at their post and nothing would happened. This year Azula received information from the Earth King that there would be an attack.

It didn't seem to be a real threat. Without the army of Ba Sing Se, how could they hope to defeat us? I imagined the Avatar would still have something planned. It was late morning now and everyone was done in the bunker. I was taking my time getting there. This would be the last time I'd see this place for a while, maybe ever.

I knew I was doing the right thing. I just wish it didn't take me so long to see it. There was no way I could tell Mai in person that I was leaving. She would be angry and tell. But I can't imagine how angry she'll be when she finds me gone. Even if she were to forgive me I wouldn't stay with her. I had four goals now.

My Uncle. I owed him a big apology. Not a big one, a HUGE one. He's always been there for me. My Uncle is loving and caring. He enjoyed being with me when he was at home at the palace. After mother had gone, he got me through it because he knew loss. Even when I was banished from the Fire Nation to search for someone thought to be dead. He advised me, was patient with me, and believed in me when no one else did. My Uncle is more of a father to me than Ozai, and I betrayed him. I didn't know if he would forgive me, he shouldn't, but Uncle was the greatest man I knew. Whether he opened his arms wide for me again or not, I will apologize and try to make up for my mistakes.

The Avatar. I know he's alive. There's no way Azula just killed him. He came close or maybe for a brief moment he was, but Katara had that special healing water. I'd bet anything she used it successfully on the Avatar. If the Avatar and his friends came to attack today, I feared they wouldn't be efficacious. They didn't know about the bunker, and I doubted they would get there in time to stop my father. Once they retreat, I'll follow them and ask to join. Of course, that could be impossible. They may not accept me for chasing them across the world. The Avatar seemed forgiving, wise. After all, to master all the elements the Avatar would need a fire bender. There weren't many willing to teach him. I might be the only one that can help him.

My father. Fire Lord Ozai will be no more. Not to say to kill him perhaps. That did sound extreme and unlike the Avatar. I didn't know of another choice though. I'll help the Avatar take down my father. I'd do anything to stop him. How could I not see so clearly how truly wicked he was? Maybe I did but just ignored it. I didn't know if I would take his place. I would by far be the youngest Fire Lord to take reign. And I wasn't sure how everything would end. If the people would want me on the throne. Or what would happen to the Fire Nation after the war.

Mikaila. I have no idea where she is. If she's even at the capital. Sadly, all the guards were more afraid of crossing Azula than answering to me. It didn't matter. I'll find her. I can't stop thinking about her. How badly I messed up. She loved me. I mean she actually LOVED me. I didn't have many people in my life who did. After breaking her heart by betraying her, I continued to let Azula torture her. Who knows what happened to her?! It made my stomach sick just thinking about it. When I find her, I'm never letting her go again. I'll apologize till she forgives me, beg her to give me another chance. The chance of her loving me again was slim, but I'd stop at nothing. I love her and I'm going to get her back.

Everyone was gone to the bunker. I was still in my room. The armored clothes I wore ceremonially were heavy. Looking myself in the mirror, I could see the image of the Fire Lord's son. I walked to the foot of my bed and took out my hair. It fell. My hair had grown long, deciding not to cut it again after I did so at the river. Taking off my armor next, I set it on the bed. Then I went over to my desk and flattened a piece of paper. And I began to write.

" _Dear Mai, I'm sorry you have to find out this way, but I'm leaving. For a long time I didn't know what side I was on. I've made a lot of mistakes, but I finally know who I am and what I'm supposed to do. It's not here. Mai, you're a good friend, but that's all we can ever be. I love Mikaila. Take care, Zuko."_

I finished the letter and rolled it up. After grabbing a casual robe and some other supplies in bags I packed, I was off. Sneaking into Mai's house was easy. With no guards around, I just walked in through the front door. My feet carried me directly to her room. I see a painting of us on the wall. We look serious. I remember that day. I didn't really want to be in that painting but Mai demanded it… in her own way.

I close my eyes looking away from the painting.

"I'm sorry Mai," I say even if no one will hear.

I left the letter on her bed. It was a coward thing to do, but I couldn't do anything else. I left Mai's house and made my way to the bunker. If I didn't show soon, guards would come look for me. I didn't need that. The doors were still opened when I arrived. Someone stood at the door with a clipboard.

"Prince Zuko! Where have you been? You're the last on my list," the man stated.

"Was caught up in something. My apologies," I stated.

The man nodded.

"No worries," the man said. "Come in. You remember where the high officials' room is at?"

"Yes, I remember," I replied.

"Alright," the man said turning to some guards. "That's everyone. Close the doors."

I turned the corner just as the big doors were being shut and locked. I went down a few halls, and decided to avoid the room for a while. I was building confidence to face my father.

 **MIKAILA POV**

There was something about today. True to the guard's word yesterday, no one ever came to bring me food or even check on me. I'm glad I decided to listen to the guard and save some food. It wasn't much, as always, but at least it was something. They gave me two water containers. That would be enough water to use a plan and break out. But… I didn't have a plan. There wasn't anything I could do in here while in isolation.

Is this how I would spend the rest of my life? Sitting in a small, dark room? Barely eating enough? Never seeing the sun? Never talking to another being for long? Going crazy? Maybe that was the plan. Break my spirit. Break my mind. Make me go insane.

It would be a slow process surely. I've already forgotten how long I've been in here. Days? Weeks? Couldn't be months could it?

My body was weak too. There wasn't enough room to exercise. Sometimes I stood but my legs gave in eventually. Most of the time I leaned against a corner or laid down. I was starting to smell bad too. Like really bad.

Worst of all, I think I was starting to get sick. I would use some of my drinking water to heal myself, except sickness was different than injury. It was impossible to heal that way.

My head was starting to hurt again. I tried to lie down and fall asleep, but it was pounding too much.

"Please… just let me sleep. What else is there to do?" I say aloud.

I talk to myself a lot. It helps I think. But even with my plead, most of the time I couldn't sleep well. Even when I was so tired and couldn't hold my eyes open, sleep wouldn't take over.

If I couldn't sleep, then all I could do was think. My thoughts wanted to go to my home, but I was too tired to worry about them. They would be fine. The Fire Nation hasn't found us in decades. They weren't about to find us now. My thoughts traveled to the Aang's friends. How they were getting by without him. Iroh. How he was holding out in prison. Zu– no Mikaila, don't even go there.

I wondered how sick I looked. If anyone would recognize me if they saw me. But who would ever see me now? Suki must be worried, wondering if I'm alive or maybe she thinks that I'm dead. If Sokka came to save her, would they look for me? I was afraid of never leaving here.

 **SUKI POV**

Ever since our escape attempt, I haven't managed to find the bright side. We were so close to the other side. How did they know so quickly that we were gone? Guards don't typically check on the prisoners this late. Or maybe they saw some of the passed out guards. One might have woken up, I didn't knock him out hard enough. Whichever it was, they found us. They found us and punished us.

Why did they treat Mikaila more harshly than me? Maybe they blamed her for the plan, even though it was both our idea. Azula was more obsessed with her. Speaking of Azula, ever since her visit I couldn't shake away negative thoughts. As I sat in my cell, I thought about that day.

 _I had been in the cooler for a couple of hours. Typical before interrogating someone when they tried to escape. Except Mikaila wasn't in one of the coolers. Who knows where she was sent. Heavy footsteps down the hall indicated someone was coming for me. The doors opened and two guards dragged me away._

 _My limps were frozen but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. They throw me into a_ _room on the ground. It was small and empty. Feeling started coming back so I managed to sit up. Then someone else came into the room._

 _"It's been a while hasn't it? Enjoying your stay?" a female asked._

 _I recognized her voice. It was Azula. I turned my head and glared at her._

 _"What are you doing here?" I asked rudely._

 _"I can go wherever I want whenever I want. I am the princess," Azula answered twirling a strand of her hair. "And I received news that my two favorite prisoners tried to escape."_

 _Azula walked over to me and squatted so she was closer to my face._

 _"I brought you here to rot. People like you deserve a painful life till they're dead. That's just what I plan to happen to you. Your attempt to escape will cost you," Azula stated cruelly._

 _"I'm not afraid of you. I will be rescued. Sokka will come for me," I said confidently._

 _Azula laughed._

 _"He doesn't even know where you are. No one does. No one is coming for you," Azula stated._

 _I tried not to show that her words got to me, but I'm sure she could tell anyway. Azula smiled before standing._

 _"I think you learned your lesson right? No more escape attempts. You stay here till you die," Azula said making her way to the door._

 _"Wait," I demanded making her stop. "What did you do to Mikaila?"_

 _She turned to me smiling._

 _"The dual bender? Well, I saw no point in keeping her anymore. She was a fun tool, but I got everything I needed out of her," Azula said._

 _I was so shocked. My heart stopped._

 _"No. You wouldn't kill her," I said shaking._

 _"I told you before, your escape attempt cost you and that's the price you've paid," Azula said seriously. "Knowing you cost that girl her life."_

 _I sat there in shock trying not to cry._

 _"One dual bender down, a whole island to go," Azula said then left._

 _No, she couldn't be dead right? It's not my fault._

At first I didn't truly believe Azula's words, but as days went by into a week, Mikaila never came back. When I asked some guards they all said the same thing 'haven't seen her in some time', 'Azula finished her off', 'not sure, she just isn't here'. It made me sick knowing that she was gone.

At yard time I could never sit by that wall again, it was our place and now it was lonely without her. I sat on a rock most of the time. It was surrounded by people but I still felt isolated.

 **IROH POV**

It was only minutes away from the eclipse. I was ready. No one would come check on me that I knew of. They had no reason to. After all, with the eclipse every fire bender that was in here was useless. They would think I'm useless too. Especially Warden Poon. He thinks I've turn crazy, weak. Why would I break out? Won't he be surprised to see that I will.

Heavy footsteps walking down the hall disprove my theory. Someone was coming and they would be here during the eclipse. Warden Poon smirked through the slot of the door before opening it slowly.

Without a word, he stepped into the room and towards my cell. I watched his every move. What was he playing at?

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite prisoner. I just came to check on you. With the eclipse about to start, I didn't know if you would be too weak to stand," Warden Poon chuckled. "But I see you're already in that state!"

He stopped his laughter and walked closer.

"I bet you can feel the fire slowly to start to burn out inside you. An old man like you might not survive this short time of darkness," Warden Poon stated.

"You won't be able to call fire either," I stated.

If Warden Poon was surprised he did not show it.

"True. I can't fire bend. No one will be able to. At least I still have my freedom, my health, my family, and my life. You have nothing. And for eight minutes you truly will have absolutely nothing," Warden Poon stated.

The sky got a little darker. And I could feel no fire anymore. I smiled. Not saying anything, I stood to my feet. Warden Poon looked surprised and took a step back. With my hands on the bars, I screamed in determination as I tore the bars. Bar after bar was taken off. The more I did, the easier it got.

Warden Poon was standing there, terrified and bewildered. I could see him shaking. Once I was free, I stepped outside the cell and stood right before the warden.

"I am free… now. My health, well I may be old, but it's still good. I do have a family. And I have a life. It's just not here anymore. Goodbye Warden Poon," I stated victoriously.

Warden Poon narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, probably to restrain me. Faster than he could see, I moved my hand in front of him and pushed him against the wall. He was knocked out. Effortlessly, I walked out of that room and out of the prison while taking out all the guards who tried to stop me. They all looked surprised and terrified. I made my way to the boats.

It was sad to leave the Fire Nation, but I knew for now where I was supposed to be.

 **ZUKO POV**

The eclipse was about to start. It was now or never. For real. Truthfully, I was scared. More scared than I've probably ever been. I mean I was going against the Fire Lord. Yes I was scared, but I was also confident. When you believe in something so strongly, you can gather all this confidence you never knew you had. Real confidence. The one that gives you strength because you can rely on others.

I wasn't sure how long I had roamed the halls of the bunker. Not wanting to see any people, I spent my time gathering my thoughts. What I would say to him. I only had eight minutes. There was no way I wanted to be there when he would fire bend. That seemed dangerous.

But now the eclipse was about to start. Going down the secret staircase, where I knew where my father was hiding, I stared at the small metal door. The eclipse was seconds away from starting. The fire inside me was becoming dormant. This was it. There was no turning back now. My heart raced and pounded into my chest. I closed my eyes and slightly bowed.

"I'm ready to face you," I told myself.

Then I opened the door with a bang. Of course numerous guards lined in front of my father. What use were they if they wouldn't be able to fire bend. My father looked up from his tea and was a little shocked to see it was me.

"Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?" Fire Lord Ozai asked surprised and mad.

I gave no answer as I walked closer to where he was sitting. The guards never moved but seemed to hold their spears tighter.

"Why are you here?" Fire Lord Ozai asked again.

"I'm here to tell the truth," I stated determined.

"Telling the truth during the middle of an eclipse. This should be interesting," Fire Lord Ozai stated rather amused.

He waved his hand slightly and the guards dashed out of the room. Good. I just wanted it to be the two of us. Even if the guards made a nice buffer between us. Once they were all the way out I began.

"First of all, in Ba Sing Se, it was Azula who took down the Avatar. Not me," I clarified.

"Why would she lie to me about that?" Fire Lord Ozai asked slightly confused.

Besides that she always lies?

"Because the Avatar's not dead. He survived," I said.

"What?!" Fire Lord Ozai replied shocked and horrified.

He clenched his teeth and became angry.

"In fact, he's probably leading this invasion. He could be on his way here right now," I stated.

My father stood and pointed at the door.

"Get out! Get out of my sight right now if you know what's good for you!" Fire Lord Ozai ordered angrily.

"That's another thing. I'm not taking orders from you anymore," I said firmly.

"You will obey me, or this defiant breath will be your last!" Fire Lord Ozai threatened.

He started walking forward but I pulled out my swords.

"Think again. I _am_ going to speak my mind, and you are going to _listen_ ," I ordered.

My father sat down, clearly upset by the events that were happening. It was odd that he chose to listen to me, but he could have been curious to what I was going to say. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"For so long, all I wanted was for you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honor I wanted, but really I was just trying to please you. You, my father, who banished me just for talking out of turn," I stated and pointed my sword at him. "My father, who challenged me, a thirteen-year-old boy, to an Agni Kai. How could you possibly justify a duel with a child?"

As I spoke words became easier to say and my voice rose and stood firm. My father looked angry.

"It was to teach you respect!" Fire Lord Ozai stated cutting me off.

"It was cruel! And it was wrong!" I argued loudly.

"Then you have learned nothing!" Fire Lord Ozai scornfully stated back.

"No I've learned everything! And I've had to learn it on my own! Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history. And somehow, the war was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was," I scoffed. "The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation. They don't see our greatness. They _hate_ us! And we deserve it! We've created an era of fear in the world. And if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness."

My speech's tone had started bold and loud, but it began soft and gentle. This was a conversation, and I wanted to try to reason with my father. Maybe make him see the mistakes the Fire Nation has made. Father had listened to me with narrowed eyes, but now he laughed.

"Your uncle has gotten to you, hasn't he?" Fire Lord Ozai asked amused.

How sad he couldn't even call him his brother.

"Yes," I said smiling proudly. "He has."

My father looked upset again.

"After I leave here today, I'm gonna free Uncle Iroh from his prison and I'm gonna _beg_ for his forgiveness. He's the one who's been a real father to me," I continued.

"Oh, that's just beautiful," Fire Lord Ozai chuckled. "And maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea and failure."

I ignored his statement.

"But I've come to an even more important decision," I stated pausing momentarily. "I'm going to join the Avatar and I'm going to help him defeat you."

" _Really_? Since you're a full-blown traitor now and you want me gone, why wait? I'm powerless, you've got your swords. Why don't you just do it now?" Fire Lord Ozai said smug.

Like I would believe it would be that easy.

"Because I know my own destiny. Taking you down in the Avatar's destiny," I said putting away my swords. "Goodbye."

With nothing left to say, I began to walk back down the hall to the door. I heard my father stand.

"Coward! You think you're brave enough to face me, but you'll only do it during the eclipse. If you have any real courage, you'll stick around until the sun comes out," Fire Lord Ozai said angry.

I didn't stop.

"That dual-bender girl you seemed fond of is dead. She was sent to a prison and tried to escape, so Azula killed her," my father stated.

"I don't believe you. Azula would have said so," I replied without turning back around.

There was no way I'd believe that. Mikaila wasn't dead. Maybe she is at a prison, but she isn't dead. Azula would have rubbed that in my face to torment me. No. I would free Uncle and then the two of us would find Mikaila. We would all join the Avatar.

When that didn't stop me, he quickly said something that did.

"Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?" Fire Lord Ozai asked.

I stopped immediately. When I turned around, he was smiling in victory. He had something that had my interest. I could feel it. The fire inside was awakening slowly. Time was almost up, but I had to know.

"What happened that night?" I asked.

"My father, Fire Lord Azulon, had commanded me to do the unthinkable to you, my own son, and I was going to do it," Fire Lord Ozai retold.

I wasn't surprised. Azula had told me and though I didn't believe her completely, there seemed to be truth there. This just confirmed it. And I wasn't surprised my father would go along with it.

"Your mother found out and swore she would protect you at any cost. She knew I wanted the throne and she proposed a plan, a plan in which I would become Fire Lord and your life would be spared," Fire Lord Ozai continued. "Your mother did vicious, treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them. For her treason, she was banished."

Treason? What could she have done? Wait. That night. Fire Lord Azulon died that night as well. Is my father saying my mother killed him? She did that for me?  
"So she's alive?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Perhaps," Fire Lord Ozai answered calmly. "Now I realize that banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be far steeper."

And then I felt it. The eclipse was over. I had grown careless and not left in time. My father leapt had the chance and generated lightning and aimed it right at me. Remembering what Uncle had taught me, I slid back and redirected lightning right back to in front of him. The explosion caused him to fly back and hit the wall with a grunt. Before he got up again, I was gone.

From the bunker, I ran all the way to the prison. There still weren't any soldiers on the streets so it wasn't hard to get there quickly. Though, the prison looked rather beaten. I didn't let it stop me as I ran inside. There were some guards lying around who ducked when I passed.

"Uncle!" I shouted as I got to his room.

It was empty. Well the cell was different. The bars were broken and missing. The warden was lying on the ground against the wall. What happened? Where was my Uncle?

I went up to the warden and pulled him by the collar.

"Where's my Uncle?" I demanded to know.

"He's gone," the warden answered dazed then frightened. "He busted himself out. I've never seen anything like it, he was a one-man army!"

That wasn't any help. I continued to hold his collar tightly.

"Where's Mikaila? The dual bender?" I asked.

"She was never here," Warden Poon replied still slightly dazed.

"I know! I asked where she is!" I answered rather loudly.

"She was at a prison off the capital. But… rumor has it she's dead," the warden said.

I got angrier.

"Where did you hear that from?" I asked boiling.

The warden started sweating and panicking.

"From a guard who went with Azula! He escorted her a few times to the prison! But he wouldn't tell me where. Last time he came back, Azula said she tried to escape so she finished her off," the warden explained.

"She's not dead," I said trying to myself mostly.

"It's just what I heard," the warden said sinking back away from me.

Mikaila couldn't be dead. That's not possible. I let him go and left. Where would my Uncle go? I raced to the only place I could think of. There was a secret beach dock. When I got there, it looked like a battle had happened recently. There were things destroyed, fire burns, and unconscious soldiers. It seemed my Uncle had been here. But he was gone. I was too late. Uncle escaped without me. It would be harder to find him now.

The Avatar never showed up, and I doubt he was going to face my father now. It would be better to join him before finding Uncle and Mikaila. I would need the Avatar's help. I had watched the airships heading to the main beach. That's where he must be. Not for long I'm sure. They had the flying bison, Appa I believe.

Taking my supplies, I obtained a hot air balloon. I took off to the sky and hid near the clouds. I spotted the bison flying to the east. I followed them and if my guess was right. They were heading to the Eastern Air Temple. It wasn't too far away, and it was a good place to rest and regroup. Luckily, I knew just how to get there. Hold on, I'm coming.

 **MIKAILA POV**

I managed to get myself to sleep. Even against the smells, pain, and cold floor. I don't know how much later, but someone slowly opened the door. It was dark but there was some light from a lantern. I stared at the man before me. He was wearing prisoner clothes. He was tall and had short brown hair and a small beard on his chin. I blinked my eyes to adjust. In his hands was a tray. He set it down on the ground. There was food and water on it. I was confused.

"Why are _you_ here?" I asked hoarsely.

"They're a bit scared still," the man scoffed. "Ordered me to give this to you."

"Scared?" I asked.

"The eclipse just ended a little bit ago," the man stated. "Prisoners haven't left their cells all day."

Eclipse? I must have still looked confused because the man continued.

"They can't fire bend on the eclipse," he stated.

That made sense. I nodded.

"If you find Suki, can you tell her I'm alright?" I asked.

He nodded and stood.

"Thank you," I said.

Then I was again in darkness. I crawled over to the tray and felt around for food. I ate slowly, but my stomach was in knots so I didn't eat much. I laid back down and closed my eyes. An eclipse that stops fire benders from fire bending. I wonder if anything interesting happened today.

A little time later, the door opened again. I blinked my eyes to see who it was. My heart nearly leapt out of my chest. It was Azula. She looked seething. The angriest I've ever seen her.

"No more games. I'm not through with you," Azula stated fuming before walking away.

Two guards stepped in my view. They were going to take me somewhere. Why was Azula here? Why was she so mad? I felt so conflicted on how I was supposed to feel. My grandmother used to tell me this quote her mother taught her. Problem was, I didn't know which I was doing.

 _"There are two wolves who are always fighting. One is darkness and despair. The other is light and hope. The question is: which wolf wins? The one you feed."_

 **THANKS FOR READING! If you're confused about the title, look at the quote at the end of the story. It comes from there. Remember, I don't own that quote from the Disney movie. Not claiming it to be my own. Thanks again for reading, I'll see you soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A Life** **Worth** **Living**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It feels my heart with some much joy every time! May not write much in next week. Have lots of homework plus I have the flu. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
** **Serendipitymadness:** **I hadn't even thought of that haha but that makes a good point. I can't wait to have them reunite. Literally have been waiting for like the past 7 chapters lol.**

 **Znkp:** **Thanks so much for your review! Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! And thanks for always reviewing!**

 **Amanda (Guest):** **Thank you so much for the compliment. I'm glad you think it flows nice. I'm always worried that I put too much POVS in a chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Guest (Feb. 5** **th** **):** **I hope this is soon enough haha. Yes. Jello, pudding, and ice cream. Thank you for your review!**

 **Weirdo (Guest):** **I'm glad you liked the quote. I love it so much and I thought it felt it fit with the story too. Sometimes that happens and it blows my mind haha. Sorry for the cliffhangers… yes I kind of like doing them. I know! I'm sad about it ending too! I will miss this story. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender… gosh now I'm sad… but have this great chapter!**

 **There's No One I'd Rather Be Than Me**

 **(The Western Air Temple)**

The guards had to drag me down the halls. The lights were too bright for my eyes. I had to squint frequently and even then I couldn't keep them open long. Their grip was bruising me. They weren't even holding me that tight that I could tell. We stopped briefly so they could open the door. Then they sat me in the chair and tied my hands behind my back.

They moved to the sides when Azula entered the room. I was forced to look down due to the lights still. Azula stood right in front of me.

"Miss me?" Azula asked.

I didn't reply.

"How has isolation been?" Azula asked.

Again I said nothing. In one swift motion, Azula grabbed my hair and pulled it back so I looked up at her. I screamed from the pain and blinked my eyes from the light.

"When I ask a question, I _expect_ you to answer," Azula stated.

I nodded slowly.

"It's been okay," I stated hoarsely.

My throat was still sore. Azula smiled.

"I can see that. You smell terrible, look terrible, and must feel terrible," Azula laughed lightly. "Did you learn your lesson about escaping?"

"Yeah," I replied sassily. "Don't get caught."

Azula pulled on my hair tighter.

"You never do listen. At first I kind of liked it. Now I just find it… **annoying** ," Azula stated glaring at me.

It felt as if she was going to rip out my hair. I bit my lip to stop from screaming, but I bit it so hard that I could taste blood. Azula smirked and released my hair.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I just came to check in on you," Azula said fake sweetly.

I was skeptic.

"That and I needed to let out some steam. A lot of steam. What better way then hurting you?" Azula said cruelly.

I took a deep breath.

"What more could you possibly do to me?" I answered.

"There's lots of things I could do," Azula said.

"You've tortured me, sent me to prison, and thrown me in isolation. There isn't more you can do," I argued.

"We have had a lot of fun haven't we? I do miss it," Azula said turning around.

She held her hands behind her back. Azula seemed to be thinking what she wanted to do. Then she looked up.

"I have an idea," Azula stated turning around. "Why don't we fight?"

"Fight?" I asked confused.

"Yes. Fight. In other words, I'm giving you a chance to attack me too. I'll even let you water and earth bend," Azula explained.

"How do you expect me to fight in this condition? There's no way I could win," I stated.

"Oh, you're not fighting to win. Your goal is to _survive_ ," Azula smiled wickedly.

My eyes widened.

"Seem fair?" Azula asked.

"Hardly," I replied.

"Great! We begin later afternoon," Azula said. "Guard, make sure the yard is ready by then so we can duel. And you, take her back to isolation."

They both nodded. One ran off to do as she commanded while the other turned to face me. Azula smirked before leaving the room.

One day. That's all I had left. Azula might actually kill me. She said I could fight back, but I didn't know if I had the strength to do so.

 **ZUKO POV**

After the Avatar and his friends had left the Fire Nation, they traveled to the Western Air Temple. I followed closely behind, while making sure not to be spotted yet. I was still trying to come up with what to say. Sometime after reaching land they flew down to the ground and began walking. I wondered why. They all looked exhausted. That night I landed to sleep just as they had. The following morning, they continued on their journey on foot.

By midafternoon we arrived at the temple. I landed my hot air balloon and took some rope to the temple area. I tied it to a sturdy tree and descended down to the air temple. As I slid down I stared at the giant statues. Before reaching the ground, I swung back and forth then jumped, landing on the ground.

Turning around and staring at the land, it reminded me of the first time I was here. It was a week after my banishment.

 _Uncle and I started our journey at the Western Air Temple. We looked over the cliffs. I was deep in thought._

 _"What a stunning view," Uncle stated amazed._

 _My vision was impaired to one eye. After being burnt, the left side of my face was still wrapped._

 _"The only view I'm interesting in seeing is the Avatar in chains," I stated._

 _"You know, the Avatar hasn't been seen for a hundred years. The chances of finding him here are very slim," Uncle said calmly._

 _"First we'll check each of the air temples, then we'll scour the world, searching even the most remote locations until we find him," I stated determined._

 _"Prince Zuko, it's only been a week since your banishment. You should take some time to heal and rest," Uncle suggested._

 _"What else would I expect to hear from the_ _ **laziest**_ _man in the Fire Nation?" I said harshly. "The only way to regain my honor is to find the Avatar, so I will."_

 _Uncle walked away._

It took me over two years to find the Avatar. I wasted so much time worrying about something that doesn't matter. How disappointing. I hated my old self. I accepted who I was now. My true self I guess. I heard the flying bison approaching. Quickly, I hid behind a pillar. I should go up to them right now, but I still didn't know what to say, wasn't ready. Instead I left.

I ran all the way back to the surface and to where I left my hot air balloon. Nerves still consumed me about confronting the Avatar and his friends. Maybe I should practice what I was going to say. That seemed like a good idea.

A badger-frog jumped from the bushes and sat on a fallen tree in front of me. This could work. I'll practice saying it to this badger-frog. I stood straighter but made sure to look relaxed. I smiled a little, hopefully I wouldn't come off as threatening.

"Hello," I say raising my hand in greeting. "Zuko here, but I guess…"

I rubbed the back of my head. They would know my name duh.

"You probably already know me, sort of. Uhhh…" I continued nervously.

This wasn't going so well even in practice. I cleared my throat and tried my best to turn the conversation around and sound more confident.

"So the thing is I have a lot of fire bending experience and I'm considered to be pretty good at it," I stated placing an arm on my chest with pride.

Yeah, I was pretty good. Not bragging or anything.

"Well you've seen it, you know, when I was attacking you," I said widening my eyes.

Oh shit. That would be a terrible thing to say for real. But I guess it was alright. I was admitting my mistake. It's something I regret very much.

"Uhhh…yeah, I guess I should apologize for that," I said putting my hand on my forehead out of embarrassment.

Okay Zuko, bring it back in. You're babbling.

"But anyway, I'm good now," I stated more determined and waved my hand to the side dismissively. "I mean I thought I was good before, but I realize I was bad."

This seemed so unnatural and uncomfortable. I began to slouch.

"But anyway, I think it's time I joined your group and taught the Avatar fire bending," I stated sincerely.

The badger-frog croaked.

"Well, what's your answer?" I asked angrily.

The badger-frog jumped on my head then back on the ground hopping away.

"Yeah, that's what I'd say too," I said rather disappointed and deflated. "How am I supposed to convince these people that I'm on their side? What would Uncle do?"

That's it! Uncle is better at stuff like this than me. I'll try thinking what Uncle what say and do. I paced back and forth.

"Zuko, you have to look within yourself to save yourself from you other self," I stated imitating Uncle's voice and diction. "Only then will your true self reveal itself."

Well I definitely sounded like him because I have no idea what I just said.

"Even when I'm talking for him I can't figure out what he means. What would Azula do?" I sighed.

I'm not sure why she came to mind but she did.

"Listen, Avatar," I said imitating Azula. "I can join your group, or I can do something unspeakably horrible to you and your friends. Your choice."

That might sound like Azula but it seemed like the totally wrong approach. What about Mikaila?

"Hi Avatar and… his friends. I would be grateful if you let me join your group," I said imitating Mikaila. "I'll help in any way I can. Thank you."

Did that even sound like her? After everything I've done she hates me. And I'm afraid that I've forgotten what she's like.

I sit down defeated.

"I guess I'm not that good at impersonations," I said.

Even though I knew that wasn't the real problem. The badger-frog jumped in front of me again. Was I amusing to him or something? Well it was now or never. I stood up and made my way down to the Western Air Temple. The Avatar and his friends happened to land near where I was. I stood behind their bison ready to approach them.

"Oh, you're gonna love the all-day echo chamber!" the Avatar stated excited.

"I think that'll have to wait," the short, blind girl said.

Appa moves to the side and I can see the four of them clearly now. They looked shocked to see me… then they get angry. But I remain calm and smile slightly.

"Hello…" I greet while raising my hand. "Zuko here."

They look ready to attack so I continue.

"Hey, I heard you guys flying around down here, so I just thought I'd wait for you here," I say awkwardly.

Appa growls and licks me a couple of times. I notice the Avatar seem surprised and slightly lowers his staff.

"I know you must be surprised to see me here," I said but got cut off.

"Not really, since you've followed us all over the world," the water tribe boy stated.

He made a good point.

"Right. Well, uhhh… anyway… what I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed and I uhhh I'm good now, and well I think I should join your group, oh, and I can teach fire bending to you," I said sounding rather lame. "See, I uhhh…"

They all looked so shocked.

"You want to _what_ now?" the blind girl asked.

"You can't possibly think that any of us would _trust_ you, can you?" the water tribe girl asked angrily. "I mean, how stupid do you think we are?!"

Out of everyone, she seemed the angriest.

"Yeah, all you've ever down is hunt us down and try to capture Aang!" the water tribe boy agreed.

"I've done some good things!" I defended myself. "I mean I could have stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free. That's something!"

Appa licks me again.

"Appa does seem to like him," the blind girl stated.

"He probably just covered himself in honey or something so that Appa would lick him. I'm not buying it," the water tribe boy dismissed.

"I can understand why you wouldn't trust me, and I know I've made some mistakes in the past," I said calmly.

"Like when you attacked our village?" the water tribe boy asked.

"Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down and capture us," the water tribe girl said raising her voice.

Technically I found her necklace but it'll look bad if I argue.

"Look, I admit I've done some awful things. I was wrong to try to capture you, and I'm sorry that I attacked the Water Tribe. And I never should have sent that Fire Nation assassin after you. I'm going to try and stop–"

They looked shocked. The water tribe boy took out his boomerang.

"Wait, you sent Combustion Man after us?" he asked angrily.

"Well that's not his name but–" I started.

"Ohhh, sorry. I didn't mean to insult your friend!" the water tribe boy replied sarcastically.

"He's not my friend!" I answered angrier than I wanted to.

"That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up!" the blind girl pointed out loudly.

I turned to the Avatar.

"Why aren't you saying anything? You once said you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me," I said calmly.

The Avatar looked down in deep thought then turned to look at his friends.

"There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done. We'll _never_ let you join us," the Avatar stated firmly.

I shouldn't have been surprised but I still was.

"You need to get out of here. _Now_ ," the water tribe girl stated.

"I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore!" I said slightly frustrated.

"Either you leave, or we attack," the water tribe boy threatened.

"If you won't accept me as a friend, then maybe you'll take me as a prisoner," I say kneeling down, lowering my head, and raising my hands in surrender.

"No we won't!" the water tribe girl says blasting water at me.

I was sitting on the ground soaked.

"Get out of here, and don't come back! And if we ever see you again, well, we'd better not see you again!" the water tribe threatened.

I stand defeated and walk out of the air temple. Once I reach my camp, I let out my frustration.

"Ugh! I can't believe how stupid I am! I mean, what was I thinking?" I say frustrated. "Telling them I sent an assassin after them? Why didn't I just say Azula did that? They would have believed that! Stupid! Ugh!"

What was I going to do now? I sat on the ground thinking. I didn't know where else to go. What else I was supposed to do.

 **MIKAILA POV**

The day felt so short. The guard escorted me down to the yard. The sun blinded me. I had to close my eyes. Even though the sun was making its way down, it was still too much. As requested, it was completely empty. The only things in the yard where the usual random piles of rocks, barrels of water, and one fierce-looking Azula. She smirked as I approached.

"I had some guards set up barrels of water for you. That way at least it's a little fair," Azula said gesturing to the barrels.

"Right," I agreed sarcastically. "What do you get out of this? Beating on someone who's too weak to fight."

"Oh come on, isn't it obvious? I've never dueled a dual bender before. It'll be great practice for when I find your home," Azula stated.

"You'll never find them," I stated confidently.

"We'll see about that," Azula said.

"How long do we fight for?" I asked.

If it was till someone won, the fight wouldn't last long. I could barely see and barely stand.

"Until I say so," Azula answered.

That didn't seem fair either. I still nodded. We went our separate directions and turned around. My heart pounded as I looked into Azula's vicious eyes. How was I supposed to know when it started? When she attacked me?

We stared at each other for what couldn't be more than a few minutes. Then Azula's smirk got bigger and somehow I just knew she was about to do something. Blue fire generated from her hand and rapidly approached me. My first instinct was to earth bend and create a shield. But nothing happened. I panicked.

At the very last second, the earth bended up and barely managed to protect me. I had to duck down, so I ended up falling on the ground. I could feel the heat of the fire but at least I wasn't burned. My heart pounded faster.

I tried feeling for her with my earth bending but I couldn't feel her. She wasn't touching the ground? A shadow above caused me to look up. I gasped and rolled out of the way as Azula came down hard from the sky. The move created a small indent in the ground and burns as well.

She wasted no time in attacking. From the ground, I was forced to bend water and use it to block the fire ball Azula sent my way. Shakenly I got to my feet again. Azula got relentless. Fire ball after fire ball was shot at me. It was a real strain to conjure water or earth to block her shots. I was too slow the last time.

Her shot hit my upper left arm. I screamed in pain. Of course she smirked. I could already feel the burn. I used some water to wrap my arm and start healing.

"Not bad," Azula admitted. "But you'll have to do better than that if you want to survive."

I needed to check my arm. In order for that to happen I need to distract Azula for a second. If only I could land a hit on her. That seemed impossible in this state though. My moves would be too slow… unless she didn't see it coming.

Before she could strike again, I sent rocks straight towards her. They were slow but a good distraction. Azula generated fire to destroy them. Then quickly, I earth bended the earth beneath her and launched Azula into the air.

She went flying, so I quickly stopped the water and checked my arm. Unfortunately, Azula landed on her feet so I didn't have much time. My arm was healed though. Azula looked angry that I managed to trick her. That wasn't going to happen again. As predicted, Azula came back hard. This time I was able to keep up better, but at this rate she was going to seriously hurt me. Or even kill. I needed to stop her.

There wasn't a way to strike her, so I went with the next best thing. I stopped her in her tracks. Using the earth were her feet were, I earth bended it and made Azula sink down a foot then I solidified it. Azula gasped as she was trapped. I backed away. Azula tried to pull up her feet but the earth held her too tightly.

Azula looked at me glaring, steam coming out of her nose.

"Let me go right now!" Azula demanded.

I didn't know if that was a good idea so I hesitated.

"RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" Azula ordered angrier.

Too afraid what would happen if she asked again, I earth bended her back to the surface. In a flash, Azula stroke me with her lightning. I didn't even have time to gasp before I flew back several feet and crashed into the ground.

I could feel pain everywhere in my body, already bruising from the impact. My stomach hurt worst of all. That's probably where she hit me with the lightning. The pain was just as terrible as the last time she hit me with it, but this time I didn't pass out from it. I wish I did. At least I would get some relief. Azula took her time walking over to me so she towered above me. I hoped she didn't want to keep fighting. I couldn't stand nor could I talk either. Azula looked so serious and still furious.

"Here's a scar to match," Azula said almost too softly.

She generated fire from her hand and stroke me. I felt the heat and then… I passed out.

 **ZUKO POV**

I didn't think it would be so easy to fall asleep but it was. That doesn't mean I slept pleasantly though.

 _I was standing in the middle of an empty room. I knew it was a room and not a void because I could see the plain walls and ceiling. There were no doors though. How was I going to get out? Somehow the room began to be filled with water. Panicking, I looked for a way to get out or stop it. Neither option was possible though._

 _"You deserve a worst fate."_

 _I nearly jumped at the voice. It was male but I didn't recognize it._

 _"You deserve to burn in the hottest flames!"_

 _That sounded more familiar. The water continued to rise. I heard wicked laughter as the water reached the ceiling. I held my breath and everything was dark. Then I could breathe but I was falling. I screamed as I kept hitting things in my descent. Afterwards I hit the ground. I looked up rubbing my head. I was at my campsite._

 _Standing, I decided to walk around. There was nothing remarkable about it. It looked the same as in real. That's when I heard rustling in the leaves. Azula jumped from the bushes. I stood more on guard. Azula smirked wickedly at me._

 _"She's dead Zuko," Azula stated._

 _"Who's dead?" I asked confused._

 _"Mikaila. You know she is. Why won't you accept it?" Azula explained._

 _"She's not dead. You're lying," I argued._

 _"Believe me Zuko. She's dead," Azula stated. "Just. Like. YOU!"_

 _She shot a fire blast at me._ Between that and the rustling of leaves, I awake up.

"Who's there?" I ask warningly. "Stay back!"

I whip fire at the target.

"It's me!" the blind girl states.

She throws a shield but unfortunately steps into my fire. I rub my eyes.

"Ow! You burned my feet!" she cries out in pain sitting on the ground.

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake!" I say getting up and going towards her.

She crawls away.

"Get away from me!" the girl demands.

She throws earth back at me.

"Let me help you!" I insist as I dodge a rock. "I'm sorry!"

I try to grab her but she manages to evade.

"Get off me, get off me!" she continues and she sends a pillar of earth at me.

This time she manages to hit me and I fall back.

"I didn't know it was you! Ughhh, come back!" I try to explain.

However the girl is gone. Man she really hit my side good. It hurt.

"Ughhh! Why am I so bad at being good?" I fall back and yell to the sky.

Just when I thought I couldn't make things worse. Then I had to go ahead and do this. Now they'll definitely never let me join. I thought about going after her to make sure she was alright, but it would probably be better if I didn't. Then I tried going back to sleep, but that didn't work either. My thoughts were too active.

I spent some time laying there, thinking of what I should do next. As much as the group didn't want me to join, I had nowhere else to go. Maybe I'd stay here and follow them as they traveled. Either they'll let me join or get sick of me following them and take me as prisoner.

Then I went on to thinking of Uncle. Wondering where he could be. But I had no idea. Uncle was always hard to figure out. Wherever he is, I just hoped he was safe and in good company. He never liked to be alone too long. And tea. He always needs to have tea. I smiled at that. I missed him.

My thoughts went to Mikaila. There was no way she was dead, I didn't believe that. No matter how many times someone else or my brain told me, I would never believe it in my heart. That sounded a little cheesy but I didn't care. Where is she then? The guard said she left to a prison. I believe that's true. If she wasn't at the capital then she was at another prison. Which one though? There weren't that many but they were spread far across the world. It could take a while to find her.

How was she doing in prison? I've never been in prison but it must be hard. I wished she never had to know what it was like too. I'll find her soon though.

Then I thought of Azula and Fire Lord Ozai. What were they doing? Would they come after me? What was their next plan? I guess it was preparing for Sozin's Comet. Should I warn the Avatar about Fire Lord Ozai's plans? He probably wouldn't believe me and besides, they were planning on taking down the Fire Lord before then. It didn't matter.

Soon the night became early morning. I sat up exhausted. Stretching and standing, I made my way to my bag. I took an apple and ate it quietly. This would be my life now. It was rather unproductive. That's when I heard heavy footsteps. I wasn't making the same mistake of fire bending whoever it was. But whoever was making the noise wasn't walking my way, the footsteps were getting quieter.

I decided to follow them. They were walking to the Western Air Temple. This couldn't be good. For a moment I lost the footsteps. That's when I spotted him down below. It was the assassin I had sent. He found the Avatar!

"Hey! Stop!" I yelled.

It was no use. There was no way he could hear me. I could see the gang down below by the fountain. They had no idea what was about to happen. I was running out of time to do something. The assassin was getting ready to fire and his aim was incredible. Spotting a vine, I used it to swing down and knock him off-balance. He still was able to shoot but his blast hit way above the group.

"Stop!" I ordered loudly. "I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore!"

He doesn't listen to me so I stand in front of him and spread my arms.

"The mission is off. I'm ordering you to stop," I continued.

He pushed me away and fired again.

"If you keep attacking, I won't pay you!" I threaten attempting to fire bend.

However, he grabs me and stops me.

"Alright, I'll pay you double to stop!" I said slightly pleading.

I kick the assassin as he fires and misses again. He turns and aims at me. I create a firewall just in time but unfortunately I'm pushed off the edge of the cliff. I managed to grab a root, but it would take me a while to get back up.

It didn't matter much. I watched the assassin jump to another ledge and fire randomly where they were last seen. I couldn't see the gang anymore. Where did they go? I continued making my way up, hoping they were still okay. Then was a moment of silence and then lots of explosions right where the assassin stood. They must have hit his weak spot. I climbed my way back to the ledge.

I look down to see the group okay. I smile down at them. They may not accept me but at least they were okay. They all looked up at me. Aang waved me to come down. I was nervous but I made my way to them.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… thanks Zuko," the Avatar thanked me as I stopped.

"Hey, what about me?" the water tribe boy complained. "I did the boomerang thing."

I figured I should talk to them again. This time I was more confident.

"Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday, I've been through a lot in the last few years and it's been hard," I stated. "But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth."

Even if most of it was painful and unbearable.

"I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow, my father could return it to me. But I know _now_ that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself, by chosing to do what's right," I continued.

They looked serious and still on edge, but at least they were listening to me.

"All I want to do now is play my part in ending this war, and I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world," I add sincerely.

I turned to the blind earth bender.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you," I apologized and bowed. "It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild, so as a fire bender, I need to be more careful and control my bending, so I don't hurt people unintentionally."

The Avatar looked surprised and possibly moved by my words. He thinks for a moment.

"I think you are supposed to be my fire bending teacher," the Avatar said surprising me. "When I first tried to learn fire bending, I burned Katara, and after that, I never wanted to fire bend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I'd like you to teach me."

The Avatar bowed to me. I bowed back.

"Thank you," I said smiling. "I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group."

"Not so fast," the Avatar interrupted. "I still have to ask my friends if it's okay with them."

The Avatar turned to the blind girl. Since I would be in their group it would probably be best if I learned their names.

"Toph, you're the one that Zuko burned. What do you think?" the Avatar… I mean Aang asked.

His name was the only one I really knew. It came up sometimes. And now the blind girl's name is Toph.

"Go ahead and let him join," Toph said pounding her fist into her palm. "It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet."

I was pretty sure she was being sarcastic but I was still slightly scared.

"Sokka?" Aang asked the water tribe boy.

"Hey, all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord. If you think this is the way to do it, then I'm all for it," Sokka stated shrugging.

"Katara?" Aang asked approaching the water tribe girl.

Out of everyone, I was most nervous about her answer. She glares at me and for a moment I'm afraid she'll say no.

"I'll go along with whatever you think is right," Katara said.

Aang smiles but then stops as if he remembers something.

"We were talking early and… well anyway, what happened to Mikaila? Why isn't she with you?" Aang asked.

The others also look interested in what I had to say. I hang my head, mostly in shame.

"After Ba Sing Se, we captured her and took her to the Fire Nation Capital. Azula… did some things and then shipped her off to some prison," I explained.

Everyone looked at me worried. It was better than mad I guess.

"That's also why I came to you. I need your help to find her," I said. "Please help me."

Aang nods slowly.

"Of course we'll help find her. We'll do everything we can," Aang promises.

"Thank you," I smile and bow.

Then they got serious again. I step forward.

"I won't let you down! I promise!" I say excitedly and trying to break the silence.

The gang walks away from me without a word. I felt awkward. Sokka carries Toph away with them.

"Okay… I'll just go get my stuff!" I announce to no one in particular.

I go back to campsite and grab my stuff. I decide to leave the hot air balloon hidden there. When I went back to their campsite I stood awkwardly in the square. Where was I supposed to put my things and sleep? Sokka walked into the square. We made eye contact. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I can show you to your room… I guess…" Sokka offers.

"Yes… please," I accept.

Sokka takes me inside and down some halls until we enter a room.

"So here you go, home sweet home, I guess… you know… for now. Unpack? Lunch soon?" Sokka says awkwardly. "Uhhh… welcome aboard?"

I looked at him and smile.

"Yeah," Sokka says then leaves the room.

I pull a painting of Uncle out of my bag. It reminds me of something that happened three years ago.

 _"If I have to, I will spend every day of the rest of my life hunting the Avatar. I know it's my destiny to capture him," I said._

 _Uncle places a hand on my shoulder._

 _"You know Prince Zuko, destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out. But if you keep an open mind, and an open heart, I promise you will find your own destiny someday," Uncle said._

I smiled. Uncle was so right about that. I never thought I would be here, on the Avatar's side, and helping him take down my father. I could never be as good as teacher as Uncle, but I hope I can help Aang. Coming back from my memories and thoughts. I see Katara standing seriously in the doorway.

"You might have everyone else here buying your… transformation, but you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past," Katara stated harshly.

She approached me in a rather intimating way.

"So let me tell you something, right _now_. You make one step _backward_ , one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore," Katara threatened. "Because I'll make sure your destiny ends… right then and there. _Permanently_."

Katara leaves, slamming the door behind her. I slump my shoulders. I should have expected that. I have a long way to go before these people really accept me.

 **MIKAILA POV**

My eyes flutter open but I still can't see. What happened? Oh. I'm in isolation. But wait. Azula was here. We were fighting. The memories came back to me. Unfortunately, so did the pain. As I moved, everywhere hurt. I felt my stomach. There was some dot of liquid on my hands. Did they not clean and heal my wound? It wasn't too bad but I added pressure. Feeling around, I wondered if there was water to heal myself. There was just the bucket though.

I groaned as I moved more. That was a bad idea. I tried to control my breathing and not let myself panic, but I was panicking! I used the corner of my shirt to put pressure on my wound. It felt worse though. I turned my face to the side and screamed when it touched the ground. My hand shake as shook as I brought it to my face. Oh man.

I remembered what Azula has said.

"Here's a scar to match."

To what? To who? A match to my stomach? I felt where it was, feeling extreme pain with the slightest touch. It covered my whole left cheek just under my eye. Unlike… oh no. Zuko? Is that who she was referring to? Of course it was! But why? I didn't understand.

My breathing became heavy and I started hyperventilating. Through the most intense pain, I sat up slowly and stood to my feet. I felt dizzy. I pounded on the door as hard as I could.

"Let me out! Let me out! I can't take it anymore!" I screamed tears rolling heavily down my eyes. "What did I ever do to you?!"

No one answered or was around. I sobbed uncontrollably.

"WHY?!"

 **Thank you for reading! Sorry that we didn't see Mikaila on her last day but… I must confess when I first wrote this I messed up the timing and had the duel in ten minutes… which doesn't make since in Zuko's POV it turns to the next day. And then I didn't want to add more haha. Honestly, I like the way it is. As always, see you guys soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A Life** **Worth** **Living**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Sorry this chapter took longer to come out. I had a few tests and also had to take a few days off when my sister had surgery. Plus when I first wrote this chapter it was really dark and I didn't like the outcome so I had to change it. Thanks for your patience. Enjoy!**

 **Znkp:** **Thank you for your review! I feel you, he'll come in the next chapter.**

 **Serendipitymadness:** **Sorry if she seems too horrible in this story, but you're right. She's very helpful for Mikaila's character.**

 **Weirdo:** **Yeah I agree. Every time I watch that scene it makes me sick how she could just smile like that. Thanks! I know, I almost made it so she won but that wouldn't be realistic in her condition. At least she got some hits in. Maybe she'll get back to her in a real fight. Glad you liked the fight scene! Thanks for your review as always!**

 **Guest (Feb. 8** **th** **):** **I'm glad you were so excited that I updated haha. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Guest (Feb. 11** **th** **):** **Here's the next chapter for you! Enjoy ;)**

 **Alexander (guest):** **First off, thanks for your review. I recognize not everyone will like my story, doesn't mean I won't address your questions. When I first read your review I was a little upset and for a brief moment doubted myself. Then I read your review again. I realized I was foolish to doubt myself and my story. You ask why my OC exists. She exists because she's the character u created to add my own spin to the story. You say Mikaila is ineffectual. I don't know how you expected her to miraculously change the story but she doesn't because she's not the only hero in the story. If I make her totally change the story then it isn't Avatar the last Air Bender is it? She dual bends because it was an idea I liked. She is connected more to her elements due to her distance from the war and ability to practice freely. She also felt alone on the island. She's also in love with bending and her history. You say it doesn't do much for the story. Well of course the story is the same. Like I said before, Mikaila's purpose isn't to change the story, it's to be PART of the story. You say my story is predictable and unoriginal. I'm sorry you feel that way but I have many followers who say otherwise. I stick to the story because I can't change the story. The series was written by an amazing writer and who am I to have the power to change it? I only change what is necessary. Thank you for sticking to the story so far, despite your claims to not like it. Hope you continue to read it to the end. Thanks for your wishes of good luck, but I'm doing just fine.**

 **Guest (Feb. 21** **st** **):** **Thanks for your review! Glad you love my story and my OC.**

 **199nine:** **Thanks for your compliment on my last chapter. I can't wait either. I'm very excited it's next. I also believe she deserves to be happy again. Thank you! I was thinking of possibly doing a sequel. We'll see.**

 **For the First Time in Forever**

 **(The Fire Bending Masters)**

 **ZUKO POV**

Despite Katara's warning, I managed to get a good night sleep. I needed to. Aang and I would start fire bending training in the morning. I was a little nervous. I've never tried to teach anyone how to fire bend. While I did train with Mikaila, it was easier. For one, I only taught her fighting techniques. Secondly, her training wouldn't affect the outcome of the world.

There was nothing to be nervous about though. I'm a really good fire bender and from hearing Uncle's teachings over the years, I kind of knew which direction to go in. I spent the night before lying awake trying to recall how I first learned fire bending. That was so long ago. I dozed off eventually only to wake up when the sun rose. Stretching, I stood up and got ready.

When I entered the courtyard, no one else was awake. Not knowing where anyone else slept, I decided to sit in the courtyard and meditate. It would help clear my mind anyway. I successfully have started one of my goals. Aang and his friends said they would help me find Mikaila. Things were looking good.

By mid-morning, I could hear everyone else coming into the courtyard. Aang was his usual hyper, happy self. He hand a spring in his step.

"I finally get to start fire bending training today!" Aang stated enthusiastically.

"You should eat something first," Katara said.

Aang looked over at me.

"That okay?" Aang asked.

I nodded my head.

"Well alright!" Aang cheered.

Katara got started on making breakfast. It was important to eat and feel energized before we started training. That and I wasn't going to go against what Katara said. Not after last night. I might as well think everything as a test.

After breakfast was made, Katara filled the bowls and passed them around. Everyone sat enjoying themselves in light conversation. I sat more off to the side and ate in silence. Even though I was part of their group now, they still had a hard time trusting me. That was understandable but things were awkward because of that.

"Zuko!" Aang yelled getting my attention.

"What?" I asked confused.

I looked up to see him standing above me. He had a confused expression on his face.

"I was calling you," Aang said before getting excited. "Are you ready to start our training?"

"Oh sorry. I was lost in thought… about training," I said looking down at my empty bowl. "Uh yes, let's start training."

I decided on us going to a secluded area of the temple. It would be easier to focus and honestly I didn't want people watching me. We found some space on a balcony of an upside down pagoda. I took a deep breath. Aang's eagerness made me a little nervous. I folded my arms in a comfortable position.

"I know you're nervous, but remember, fire bending in it of itself is not something to fear," I state recalling what he told me last time he tried fire bending.

Aang sighs heavily.

"Okay. Not something to fear," Aang repeats.

"But if you don't respect it," I add raising my voice. "It'll chew you up and spit you out like an angry komodo rhino!"

That seemed to make Aang nervous. I didn't want Aang to be afraid of fire but I also didn't want him to take it likely. Fire was dangerous. After all, it was destruction. I guess I got that point across.

"Now show me what you've got. Any amount of fire you can make," I said.

Aang stiffens and inhales nervously. He tries to fire bend, but only a small cloud of smoke comes from his hands.

"Maybe I need a little more instruction. Perhaps a demonstration?" Aang suggests.

"Good idea," I said getting in position. "You might wanna take a couple steps back."

Aang takes a few steps back. I inhale deeply and relax. Grunting, I shoot out fire, but it's only a very small flame. What the hell?! Aang applauds nevertheless.

"What was that?" I asked confused. "That's was the worst fire bending I've ever seen!"

"I thought it was… nice," Aang says smiling and shrugging politely.

I try again changing positions, but all three attempts result in similar, disappointing flames. I grunt and look at my hands in question.

"Why is this happening?" I asked frustrated.

How embarrassing! I was supposed to train the Avatar on how to fire bend and right now I couldn't fire bend! Aang rubs his head.

"Maybe it's the altitude," Aang theorizes.

"Yeah, could be," I agree.

We decide to move to a new place lower. Aang sits on a broken pillar while I attempt to fire bend. But I still couldn't fire bend properly! Aang yawns and lies down seemingly bored.

"Just breathe and…" I state before delivering another small blast.

Aang gets up.

"That one kind of felt hot," Aang tried to encourage.

"Don't patronize me! You know what it's supposed to look like!" I stated very angrily.

"Sorry, Sifu Hotman," Aang apologizes.

"And stop calling me that!" I demand raising my hands in anger.

Seriously! Why did he call me that? Sokka appears chewing on an apple. He sits down near us.

"Hey jerks! Mind if I watch you two jerks do your jerk bending?" Sokka teased.

It didn't take long for me to find out Sokka had a terrible sense of humor.

"Get out of here!" I demand frustrated and lashing my arm.

His presence wasn't helping.

"Okay, take it easy," Sokka stated dropping his apple. "I was just kidding around."

He gets up and laughs.

"Jerk bending, still got it," Sokka laughs as he walks away.

I drop my head and moan in defeat. Since I couldn't seem to fire bend at the moment, there was no reason to train Aang.

"We'll try again tomorrow. I'm probably still too tired," I said hoping that was the reason.

"Alright. If you say so," Aang said but didn't sound too convinced.

He left. I spent the rest of the day trying to fire bend. Even after a break I couldn't fire bend close to how it was supposed to be. That night, I leaned against a pillar and thought what could be wrong. I looked at the group sitting down to eat dinner. I walk up to them, knowing I couldn't avoid them any longer.

"Listen everybody, I've got some pretty bad news. I've lost my stuff," I announced looking down dejectedly.

"Don't look at me," Toph says raising her hands and them folding them. "I didn't touch your stuff."

"I'm talking about my fire bending. It's gone," I explain.

Everyone looks at me while Katara laughs. I looked at her annoyed.

"I'm sorry," Katara half apologizes. "I'm laughing at the irony. You know, how it would've been nice for us if you lost your fire bending a long time ago."

"Well, it's not lost. It's just… weaker for some reason," I clarify.

Katara holds up her bowl and glares at me.

"Maybe you're not as good as you think you are," Katara states coldly.

"Ouch," Toph smiles sarcastically.

I decided to ignore her comment.

"I bet it's because I changed sides," I said.

"That's ridiculous," Katara stated drinking from her bowl.

"I don't know. Maybe it isn't. Maybe your fire bending comes from _rage_ and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to," Aang agreed.

I was glad he understand how fire bending worked. Sokka leans closer to me.

"Soooo, all we need to do is make Zuko angry. Easy enough," Sokka states.

Sokka pokes me annoyingly with his sword hilt and laughs.

"Okay cut it out!" I yell.

Sokka's sword slips from his hands and thrown up till it falls on his head.

"Look, even if you're right, I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way," I stated.

Sokka rubs his head and sits next to Toph.

"You're gonna need to learn to draw your fire bending from a different source. I recommend the original source," Toph stated wisely and eats from her bowl.

"How's he supposed to do that? By jumping into a volcano?" Sokka asked too excited for my liking.

"No, Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of fire bending is," Toph said.

"So, is it jumping into a volcano?" Sokka asked again more seriously.

"I don't know," Toph said putting down her bowl. "For earth bending, the original benders were badgermoles."

Toph began to retell how she learned earth bending.

"One day, when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. That's where I meet them. They were blind, just like me. So we understood each other. I was able to learn earth bending, not just as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses," Toph stated proudly. "For them, the original earth benders, it wasn't just about fighting. It was their way of interacting with the world."

That sounded rather impressive.

"That's amazing Toph!" Aang praises. "I learned from the monks, but the original air benders were the sky bison. Maybe you can give me a lesson sometime buddy."

Aang was talking to Appa. Appa growls. I know who the original fire benders are. This doesn't help.

"Well this doesn't help me. The original fire benders were the dragons and they're extinct," I said.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked. "Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid."

"Well, they aren't around anymore, okay?" I yell.

I didn't mean to yell but it was a sensitive topic. I remember the "games" thrown to defeat dragons. And how Uncle killed the last dragons.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," Aang apologizes.

"But maybe there's another way," I said walking over closer to the fountain. "The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors."

Aang walks up to me.

"Sun Warriors? Well, I know they weren't around when I was a kid," Aang said.

"No, they died off thousands of years ago. But their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins," I suggest.

"It's like the monks used to tell me. Sometimes, the shadows of the past can be felt by the present," Aang states.

"So what?" Sokka asks. "Maybe you'll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just by standing where they stood a thousand years ago?"

He was teasing us, mostly me.

"More or less. Either I find a new way to fire bend or the Avatar has to find a new teacher," I state.

Aang looks concerned.

"We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning," I state.

Aang nods. I go to my room and get a good night's sleep. However, my dreams were filled of me not being able to fire bend and all the horrible things that happened because of that. I just hoped this worked.

 **MIKAILA POV**

My head swam the next time I was awake. Everything still ached. I don't remember falling asleep. It was probably more likely that I passed out. After struggling to sit up, I checked my wound. It was still in bad shape. By accident, I came across a water container. The guards brought me some food and water while I was out. My mouth and throat were so dry. I gulped down most of the water before I pulled it away.

I used the rest for the wound on my stomach. I sighed in relief. It stung as hell but at the same time it was soothing. It began to slowly heal. I didn't have enough to properly heal it. At least it wasn't infected. I would have a better chance of healing it completely next time they brought me water. Maybe a few more sessions. I was still incredibly thirsty.

My hands hesitantly went up to my face. I flinched when I touched the burn. I would have to heal that too and before it became a scar. Those took forever to heal. My wound was more important though at the moment. No matter how much I wanted the burn on my face to be gone. It reminded me too much of him. And I feared I would look like him.

Using the wall to steady myself, I managed to stand on wobbly legs. I felt for the metal door and pounded on it.

"Let me out!" I demanded over and over again. "Let me out! Open this door!"

No one came to open the door. I couldn't even hear someone on the other side. Did they just stick me in a closet and only feed me when they remembered? This was all Azula's fault. She treated me so harshly and I had no idea why. From the moment we met she seemed to hate me for no reason, not that I believed Azula needed a reason to hate someone.

This was useless. I sat back down while head leaning against the wall. Tears came down my face. It burned when they touched my left cheek. I took deep breaths and calmed myself down. All of this was pointless. How could I do this to myself? I needed to be strong, find a way out of here. No one was coming for me. No one knew I was here. It was up to me to save myself.

Once I was out of this room, I'd find Suki and we could come up with a plan to get out of this prison. Our first idea wasn't bad. We just got caught. I bet we could try it again, we'd just have to be better at sneaking out. Taking out the guards was probably what gave us away. Now I just needed to find a way out of isolation.

"What can I do?" I asked myself.

I felt the walls and concentrated. Metal. It was earth, just shaped differently. Could I bend through it? I tried. Nothing happened. It was actually a strain on myself. Even if I could do that, it would take a long time to do. What else? Maybe I could use a little bit of water to cut through the metal. That also would take a very long time, if it was possible.

Then there was a better option. When a guard came to give me food and water, I could take him out. I'd leave him in here. That might work. It would at least give me a little bit of time before he or she was missed. I smiled.

"Don't give up," I told myself. "You'll get out of here."

 **ZUKO POV**

The next morning we woke up bright and early to get going. Everyone else was pretty much awake too. Although, Sokka looked like he was going to fall over any minute from exhaustion. Katara made breakfast while Aang fed Appa. An hour later we were off. Only after Katara told Aang to be careful a few million times. Her glares toward me still haven't stopped. I had a feeling she also told Aang to watch his back from me.

It was a little weird riding on the back of Appa. I mean flying this way was kind of cool and fun, not that I would admit that out loud, but the strange part was being on this side. Not being the one to chase it from below. The trip was nice but quiet. Aang sat on Appa's head occasionally talking to him while I sat in the back of the saddle looking at the clouds. It was so pretty up here. It made me think of Mikaila.

I wondered what she was doing right now. Where was she? I started to think of all the Fire Nation prisons. First one that came to mind was the boiling rock. It was the closest. It also had the worst of the worst staying there. Would Azula send her there? She didn't see Mikaila as a huge threat. I couldn't think these thoughts right now though, I needed to find a way to fix my fire bending. If I couldn't fire bend, the group would no longer need me.

I spent the whole time staring off into nothing trying not to think of much. The ruins weren't really that far. What was taking so long? Appa seemed faster when I was chasing him from my ship. We were still over the ocean with no land in sight.

"We've been riding for hours," I complained slightly. "I don't know why, but I thought this thing would be a lot faster."

Appa growls vibrating him a little. Aang turns his head to face me.

"Appa's right Zuko. In our group, typically we start our missions with a more _upbeat_ attitude."

"I can't believe this," I sighed quietly.

I laid down. Flying was exhausting. I wanted to do something already! The sooner we got there the sooner we could fix my bending.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it," Aang stated.

At least he acted like we were never enemies. Aang was always so cheerful, even in the face of difficult times. We rode for maybe another hour when land came into view.

"Land! The ruins must be here," Aang stated.

I sat up and watched the land come closer. When we reached land, the ruins were right on the edge. It was huge! And very impressive.

"Whoa!" we both stated wide-eyed.

Appa lands in a clearing to the side of the ruins.

"Stay here Appa in the dense trees. It'll be better if you hide," Aang states.

Appa growls in agreement and walks over to the trees and lies down. Aang smiles and towards to the ruins, walking with a skip in his step. It didn't take us long to reach the edge of the ruins.

"Even though these buildings are ancient, there's something eerily familiar about them," I stated. "I can tell the Fire Sages' temples are somehow descended from these."

"Okay. We've learned something about architecture. Hopefully, we'll learn something about fire bending too," Aang said with a hint of sarcasm. "The past can be a great teacher."

Aang walks by a particular part and triggers a tripwire. As he trips spikes from the ground are revealed. Before he can fall, Aang blows a blast of air from his mouth and somersaults to the other side unharmed. He regains his balance.

"Zuko, I think the past is trying to kill me," Aang says panicked.

I kneel down to look at the spikes. It's amazing that after all these years it still managed to work.

"I can't believe it," I said astonished picking up the tripwire. "This booby trap must be centuries old and it still works."

"There's probably a lot more. Maybe this means we shouldn't be here," Aang suggested.

I take a couple steps back and run up the wall to jump to the other side. I dust myself.

"Where's that upbeat attitude you were talking about?" I smile easing the tension. "Besides, people don't make traps unless they've got something worth protecting."

We gazed at the huge temple that didn't look too far away. That's probably a good place to start our search. We began to walk there in silence. It didn't bother me, I was used to comforting silence. The Avatar, however, looked a little awkward and as if he wanted to say something but was too shy to go through with it.

"What's on your mind?" I asked suddenly.

Aang jumped a little.

"Well, uh, I was wondering," Aang scratched the back of his head. "It's about Mikaila…"

I stopped abruptly. Aang stopped next to me. I composed myself before replying.

"This isn't the time," I replied. "Besides, I don't want to talk about it."

"But you liked her right? A lot. I wanted to know more about what happened–" Aang began.

I turned to him glaring. Didn't he understand I didn't want to talk about her right now? We needed to concentrate and thoughts about Mikaila would distract me.

"Alright, alright," Aang held his hands out in surrender. "Another time then."

I looked back forward and continued on our path. I heard the Avatar sigh before he followed. We walked up the steps of the temple in silence.

"Look, this seems promising," Aang states optimistically.

In front of us was a large wall with a carving on it. There was a carving of a man with two dragons breathing fire at him.

"Though, I'm not sure what this tells us about the original source of fire bending," Aang added.

It looked troubling to me.

"They look pretty angry to me," I said.

"I thought the dragons were friends with the Sun Warriors," Aang stated.

"Well, they had a funny way of showing it," I snorted.

These weren't making sense. They were all gone now. I walked forward but was stopped when Aang said my name.

"Zuko, something happened to the dragons in the last hundred years. Something you're not telling me," Aang said rather curious and concerned.

I closed my eyes. He wanted to know, but some things were just too cruel to hear. I remember even as a kid feeling sorrow from what I heard.

"My great-grandfather Sozin happened," I said.

As we continued across the bridge I began to retell what I knew.

"He started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory," I explained. "There were the ultimate fire benders. And if you could conquer one, your fire bending talents would become legendary and you'd earn the honorary title, Dragon."

At the end of the bridge were two large statues of dragons. One looked to be in good condition while the other was missing its head and looked more worn. The dragons were on either side of another large staircase. We walked up.

"The last great dragon was conquered long before I was born by my uncle," I said.

As we came to the dragon's head I placed my hand on its eye.

"But I thought your uncle was… I don't know, good?" Aang said confused.

` I turned my head to Aang.

"He had a complicated past. Family tradition I guess. Let's just move on," I stated.

I start walking again and Aang runs to catch up. We make it to the top finally. Towards the front was a large pillar with a stone at the top. The doors were a circular gold surrounded my stone decorations. Aang ran forward dropping his staff and tries to open the doors.

"It's locked up!" Aang announces.

I rub my head in slight frustration. I look back at the pillar and realize the stone is a sunstone. I step to the side to show the light passing through.

"Wait," I step back even further.

The light is shining on the ground. I see another sunstone above the door.

"It's a celestial calendar. Just like the Fire Sages have in their temples. I bet that sunstone opens the door, but only when the sunlight hits at just the right angle. On the solstice," I said.

"Monkey feathers!" Aang states exasperated. "The solstice again? We can't wait here that long."

If only we could speed up time… or at least make it seem like it. That gave me an idea. We just needed to move the light.

"No we can't," I said unsheathing a sword. "But we might be able to speed time up."

I reflect the light the sunstone is beaming.

"Let's see if we can outsmart the sunstone," I said.

I move in such an angle that the light hits the sunstone. Nothing happens.

"Nothing's happening," Aang states.

"Come on…" I say hoping something will work.

The ground starts shaking and the doors are opened. Aang picks up his staff and I put my sword back.

"You know Zuko, I don't care what everyone else says about, you're pretty smart," Aang says nudging me with his elbow.

I smile at the compliment but then my face falls. What do people say about me?! They think I'm stupid? Aang walks inside first with me closely behind. Aang sees a statue of an angry man and gasps in surprise.

"Relax, they're just statues," I said.

In fact, the whole room was full of statues. We walk into a circle. Around are statues in different positions. I've never seen anything like it. Aang reads something from the statues.

"It says this is something called the Dancing Dragon," he reads.

I'm examining a statue when Aang catches me by the arm and pulls me.

"Zuko, get over here! I want you to dance with me!" Aang states urgently.

"What?" I asked confused and pull my hand back.

"Just do it," Aang says.

He positions me in front of the first statue. I stand there groaning. This is going to be the most humiliating thing I've ever done. What was the point of this?

"Let's follow the steps of the statues," Aang states.

We copy the statues form and more to the side. When we do that, I notice a step on the ground is pressed.

"Don't you see? These aren't dance moves. These statues are giving us a lesson. I think this is some kind of Sun Warrior fire bending form," Aang states.

We continue the steps around the circle.

"This better teach us some really good fire bending," I complain.

We copy the same moves until we meet in the middle with our waists bent and hands arms directed toward each other. Once we stop the ground shakes and a column emerges from the ground in the center of the room. On the column is a yellow looking sunstone. Aang raises his arms in triumph.

"Hurray!" Aang cheers then puts his hands down. "Wait, what exactly is that?"

I move towards the sunstone.

"It's some kind of mystical gemstone," I answer.

I run towards it.

"Well don't touch it!" Aang warns.

I stop and Aang catches up to me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Remember what happened out there with those spikes? I'm just very suspicious of giant glowing gemstones on pedestals," Aang explained cautiously.

I didn't take the Avatar for a scaredy-cat. Besides what was the worst that could happen? I pick up the gemstone and ignore Aang's uneasiness.

"It feels almost alive," I say oddly.

I try to put the sunstone back but gasp in surprise when a geyser of mysterious slime shoots out from the pedestal and pushes me to the ceiling. I stick there unable to get free.

"Oh no, it's another trap!" Aang states worriedly.

More and more slime oozes out and fills the room.

"Ugh, I can't pull free. It's like some kind of glue," I complain.

Aang jumps across the room without being caught in the slime. He grabs his staff that he had set down. Jumping from statue head to statue head, Aang bends a gust of wind at me. His attempt to free me causes me to turn from my back to my stomach. Luckily my head was through the opening in the roof and between the bars. As the slime continues to rise, eventually Aang is stuck right next to me. Aang, slightly panicked, tries to pull his hands from the grate.

"I can't move! Zuko, do something!" Aang exclaims frantically.

"Me? I can't move either!" I protested just as frantic.

The slime stops as it reaches the top. I try to think of a way to get out but not being able to move made it impossible.

"It stopped," Aang stated.

"At least we have air. Maybe if we stay calm, we can figure a way out of this," I said with some confidence and hope.

We sat there in silence for a few moments before Aang spoke up.

"I could try air bending us out," Aang suggested.

"That didn't work so well the first time," I reminded him.

"Okay, no air bending. I could water bend," Aang stated.

"How would water help us? We don't need any more liquid," I said.

The Avatar wasn't listening to me though. With a small amount of struggling, Aang managed to water bend some water from a puddle and hit the slime and my face. It did nothing. I swear my eyebrow twitched.

"I think I made it sticker," Aang said frowning.

Don't lash out Zuko, we're working on anger remember.

"I could… earth bend?" Aang stated shyly.

"No more bending!" I exploded unintentionally.

"At least I'm coming up with ideas," Aang defended.

"Lousy ones," I said under my breath.  
I took a deep breath.

"Let's just come up with something else. No matter how long it takes," I stated.

We sat there in silence, being forced to look up at the sky. What was a few minutes became a few hours. Now it was dark out and we were still stuck in the slime. Every plan I managed to come up with wouldn't work. It was frustrating just lying here and it was starting to get uncomfortable.

It had been so quiet for so long that Aang's voice nearly startled me.

"You _had_ to pick up the glowing egg, didn't you?" Aang stated with sarcasm.

"At least I made something happen. If it were up to you, we'd never had made it past the courtyard," I replied offended.

"Hey, I didn't need your help getting out of that. And I didn't almost kill us," Aang countered.

"I didn't almost kill us either!" I stated. "Let's just figure out what to do already."

"Help!" Aang yells loudly.

"Who are you yelling to?" I asked confused. "Nobody's lived here for centuries."

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Aang asked.

"Think about our place in the universe?" I suggested.

Aang sighs. There was a lot to think about. Then we hear someone approach. It was an older man. Well I'll be damned, someone was around to hear Aang yell.

"Who's down there?" the man demanded to know.

His outfit was… different. It was mostly red and yellow robes with sandals. He also had paint on his face. Who was he?

 **MIKAILA POV**

It was some hours before anyone opened the door. The guard looked like he was ready to strike me at any moment if I so much as moved. He carefully slid the empty tray out of the room. The guard took the new tray and slowly lowered it to the ground before kicking it over to me. Luckily, not much spilled off. Why was he acting so weird though? The guard acted almost afraid of me, but in this condition there wasn't anything I could do. I certainly couldn't win in a fight against him.

There was no reason to be afraid, unless he was new. Maybe the guard was unaware of my full status. He might be the easiest person to manipulate. With slow cautious movements, I sat up straighter. I looked down at the tray. There was a good amount of water, but I would need more.

"Could I get more water?" I asked overplaying my hoarse voice.

"Water? Why do you need more?" the guard asked becoming tenser.

I slowed my hand and raised my shirt a little to show my wound.

"I need to clean it more, or it'll get infected. Do you want me to die on _your_ watch?" I stated.

His eyes got huge in worry.

"NO! I mean… I'll get you more water but this better not be a trick," the guard stated.

"No trick. What would I do?" I answered.

The guard nodded in agreement. He closed the door and went back out. A few moments later the guard came back with more water. He quickly left and I was back in complete darkness. I lifted my shirt and went to touch the wound. Big mistake. It hurt to touch and it felt warm. I let out a deep breath. Feeling my forehead, I could also feel that it was warm. Great, I think the wound was infected.

I took some water and put my hands on my wound to heal it. The infection wasn't bad. I spent a lot of time and most of my water on healing the wound. It also took most of my energy but I managed to close it and heal it properly. My stomach shouldn't give me anymore trouble besides some pain for the next week. It wasn't like I was going anywhere though. My escape plan would just have to wait a few more days.

I felt so tired and need of rest. I laid down and instantly my eyes closed and I was out.

 _There was a sound that woke me up. My eyes fluttered open. Everything came to my senses. I could hear the waves crashing on the beach shore and the wind as it passed through the trees all around me. I could smell the freshly cooked fish and fresh air. I could feel a warm bed underneath me and clothes I hadn't worn in a long time. I could see my bedroom with my eyes, everything just as I remember it._

 _I sat up with confusion. Was I home? How could that be? I was in a Fire Nation prison and more specifically in isolation. Wasn't I? I wasn't dehydrated and my infection wasn't there anymore. I couldn't have been hallucinating. Maybe I'm dreaming. It felt so real though. I got out of bed. There were sounds downstairs so I made my way to the kitchen._

 _My mother was getting some food together. She was facing away from me and had no idea I was in the room yet. I could hear her humming quietly as she worked. I imagine there was a slight smile on her face. I cleared my throat. She turned around and smiled brighter._

 _"Good morning! Or I should say good afternoon," my mother laughed lightly. "Did you sleep well? I was just about to check up on you."_

 _"Check up on me?" I asked confused._

 _"Yes, you weren't feeling well yesterday. I'm assuming that's why you slept in," my mother clarified._

 _She walked over to me and placed a hand on my forehead. I stiffened. She slightly frowned._

 _"You still feel a little warm. Maybe being outside in the fresh air will do you some good," my mother suggested._

 _Just then the door opened and closed. My father had come in. He looked up at me and smiled._

 _"Well look who's awake," my dad stated teasingly. "Thought you would never get up."_

 _"She still feels a little warm. I suggested she go outside and get some fresh air," my mother said._

 _"Sounds like a good idea. Don't overwork yourself. Do you need help getting down to the beach?" my father asked._

 _"The beach?" I asked still dazed by everything that was happening. "Oh um no. I'll be fine. I feel alright."_

 _"Okay dear, let us know if you need help. We'll come down and check on you later," my mother said._

 _I hugged her before kissing her cheek. I went over to my dad and did the same._

 _"Bye," I said before leaving._

 _The sun blinded me as I exited our home. People were busy working. They smiled, waved, and greeted me as I walked by. I returned their kind gestures. This all still felt so weird. How could this be a dream? But how could it be real? I walked through the village and headed down to the beach. I stared at the waves. Even with my feet in the water I couldn't place what was going on. Then I heard singing. My grandmother was singing and practicing her bending a little ways down the beach. I started to approach her._

 _"See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me. And no one knows, how far it goes. If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me, one day I'll know. If I go there's just no telling how far I'll go," my grandmother sang._

 _She stopped when she saw me coming. I sat in the sand. I couldn't comprehend anything that was going on. My grandmother saw my pain written on my face and sat down with me. She held my hands and squeezed them gently. I could feel her hands, her old, wrinkly, frail hands. I looked up into her eyes._

 _"What's troubling you dear?" my grandmother asked._

 _Oh how I've missed hearing her voice._

 _"I'm so lost. And confused. How am I here? Am I hallucinating? Dreaming? This can't be real, can it? I'm in the Fire Nation, in prison. I left here a while ago. You… died," I stated nearly in tears._

 _"Oh honey," my grandmother smiled sweetly and rubbing one of my cheeks. "Everything is alright. You have no need to worry."_

 _"How can you say that?" I asked. "Everything is not alright. I'm hurt and alone. I'm not strong enough to survive. And I put everyone in danger."_

 _I turned my head away in shame. She turned my head slowly back to face her._

 _"Don't ever say that. You are strong. This only makes you stronger. You'll get out. You may not understand why everything is happening but I guarantee it has a purpose. I love you so much," my grandmother said._

 _I smiled slightly._

 _"I love you too. And I miss you, all the time," I replied._

 _"How can you miss someone who is always with you? We are always with you Mikaila, no matter how far you go," my grandmother said._

 _"It doesn't feel like that sometimes," I said._

 _"Then open your eyes," my grandmother said helping me to my feet. "And never give up. Always keep fighting."_

 _I nodded._

 _"I promise I won't give up," I stated._

 _"I'm proud of you," my grandmother stated._

I woke up with a jolt. So it was a dream. It felt more than that though. I sat up and leaned against the wall. It's then that I noticed I was crying. Not making noises but tears ran down my cheek. I have no idea why, I didn't really have a reason to, but I smiled.

 **ZUKO POV**

After the man had freed us, he forced us to go one way, deeper into the ruins. That's when we came across many other similarly dressed people. Since Aang and I were still covered in slime the man had two aardvark sloths lick it off us.

The man who saved us, who we learned was the chief, stepped forward.

"For trying to take our sunstone, you must be severely punished!" the chief stated slightly angry.

"We didn't come here to take your sunstone. We came here to find the ancient origin of all fire bending," I reasoned calmly.

Another man steps forward.

"Yeah right. They are obviously thieves," the man stated disbelievingly and holds the sunstone closely. "Here to steal Sun Warrior treasures."

"Please, I don't normally play this card but…" the Avatar speaks lacing a palm on his chest. "I'm the Avatar… Just hear us out."

The people looked puzzled. Did they know who the Avatar was? I stand up to explain our situation to everyone.

"My name is Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation," I say before looking down for a moment. "O-or at least I used to be. I know my people have distorted the ways of fire bending, to be fueled by anger and rage. But now I want to learn the true wat, the original way. When we came here, I never imagined the Sun Warrior's civilization was secretly alive. I am truly humbled to be in your presence. Please teach us."

Aang and I bow our heads. The chief thinks for a moment.

"If you wish to learn the ways of the Sun, you must learn them from the masters, Ran and Shaw," the chief replied.

"Ran and Shaw? There are two of them?" Aang asked.

The chief stepped closer.

"When you present yourself to them, they will examine you. They'll read your _hearts_ , your _souls_ , and your _ancestry_ ," the chief explained taking a step to me and making me worried. "If they deem you worthy, they'll teach you. If they don't, you'll be _destroyed_ on the **spot**."

As he walks back Aang and I look at each other. Silently making sure the other wants to still go through with this. We both nodded our heads confidently, even if we both felt nervous. The chief signaled two men to step forward.

"Take them ahead to camp and get them settled. They have a big day tomorrow," the chief ordered.

The two men lead us to their camp and into a small building. We were given food and left alone. The two guards positioned themselves outside our door. Aang and I sat quietly on our mats.

"Do you think we can do this? I'm nervous," Aang spoke honestly.

"Me too. But we'll be fine. Trust me," I stated.

Aang nodded, but still looked a little unsure.

"Now get some sleep. I have a feeling we'll need it," I said.

Both of us surprisingly fell asleep quickly. The next morning, we were escorted to the top of a temple. There, a fire was burning.

"If you're going to see the masters you must bring them a piece of the Eternal Flame. This fire is the very first one," the chief raises his hands. "It was given to man by the dragons. We have kept it going for thousands of years."

"I don't believe it," I said surprised.

"You will each take a piece of it to the masters, to show your commitment to the sacred art of fire bending," the chief explained.

Aang looked very unsure of himself. He places his hand on his neck nervously.

"Um, Mister Sun Chief Sir, yeah, I'm not a fire bender yet," Aang stated then pointed at me. "Couldn't my friends here carry my fire for me?"

"No," the chief said firmly before facing the fire.

He takes part of the Eternal Flame on his hands before taking back to us. He spins in a circle and splits the fire in two.

"This ritual illustrates the essence of Sun Warrior philosophy. You must maintain a constant heat. The flame will go out if you make it too small. Make it too big, and you might lose control," the chief continued.

We stare at the fire in his hands. I bring my arms forward to take the flame. I look at Aang, who still looks extremely unsettled. The chief offers him the flame.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous," Aang apologies truthfully.

As he takes the flame, his expression changes to a relieved one.

"It's like a little heartbeat," Aang said.

I agreed with him. I've never felt that before in fire and yet somehow it felt familiar.

"Fire is life not just destruction. You will take your flames up there," the chief instructs and points out a mountain. "The cave of the masters is beneath that rock."

We nod. Without another word, the two of us walk down the stairs and make our way to the mountain. We walk in silence as walk through a steep forest. I reach the top when I look back and see Aang lagging behind.

"Hurry up," I stated.

"I can't," Aang replied. "If I walk too fast, my flame will go out."

Aang was being overly cautious. I noticed his flame was very small.

"Your flame's gonna go out because it's too small. You're too timid, give it more juice," I explained.

"But what if I can't control it?" Aang asks climbing over a rock.

"You can do it. I know you can. You're a talented kid," I encourage him.

Aang smiles and climbs up another rock and makes it to the top. I continue walking with Aang following me.

"Look, I know you're scared because of what happened with Katara. You can't be scared anymore though. You made a mistake, we all make them. Take it from a guy who's hurt a lot of people and made a lot of mistakes. You can't give up," I stated.

"You're a good person Zuko. And you shouldn't be afraid either. We both can't give up," Aang stated.

I smile before we fall back into comfortable silence. We reach the top of the mountain as the sun is getting close to set with all the Sun Warriors already there. We look up a staircase to see two vertical rocks and a bridge between them. The chief and two men walk towards us.

"Facing the judgment of the fire bending masters will be very dangerous for you. Your ancestors are directly responsible for the dragons' disappearance. The masters might not be so happy to see you," the chief stated addressing me.

I turned to the side. Yeah they probably wouldn't. Aang would probably pass the test, but will I? I wasn't sure.

"I know _I_ wouldn't be," the man from yesterday stated.

He didn't like us very much.

"But once they find out I'm the Avatar…" Aang started.

"Have you forgotten that you vanished, allowing the Fire Nation to wreak havoc on the world? The decline of the dragons is your burden too," the chief stated.

Harsh. It seemed a little extreme to blame Aang that much. His words, why did the chief keep bringing up the dragons so much? The chief pounds his staff to stay standing on the ground. The two men move to the side slightly kneeling and point sideways. The chief takes a part of our flame and hands it to them. The chief turns and walks. The two warriors create a circle from the fire. Aang turns to me.

"We could turn back now. We've already learned more about fire than we'd hoped," Aang says hoping to leave this situation.

"No, we're seeing this through to the end. We're gonna meet these masters and find out what's so great about them," I stated firmly.

I also needed this. I needed to be better at fire bending. Aang looks at the rocks.

"What if they judge us and attack us?" Aang asked.

"Well we're the Fire Prince and the Avatar," I said unsheathing my sword slightly. "I think we could take these two guys in a fight, whoever they are."

I smile trying to ease Aang. He nods uneasily but at least he's going to go through with it. Around the courtyard, several warriors have made fire circles.

"Bring them out!" I state confidently.

The chief stretches his hands out.

"Chanters!" he calls out.

Music fills the courtyard as we walk towards the stairs. The chief and two warriors step aside to let us walk up. We take deep breaths before climbing. Even with my heart pounding in my chest, I walk up the steps. It feels like a long time before we reach the top and also over way too quickly. The music stops as we reach the top.

"Those who wish to meet the masters, Ran and Shaw, will now present their fire," the chief projects his voice with a device.

We turn towards a cave and bow down with our hands stretched out. Someone down below blows a horn. The caves rumble.

"What's happening?" Aang asked.

A few seconds later Aang turns to me again.

"Zuko, my fire went out," Aang whispered.

"What do you want me to do?" I whisper back.

I have no idea why we're whispering.

"Give me some of yours," Aang states reaching for my flame.

I push him.

"No, just make your own," I say quietly.

"I can't!" Aang whispers and reaches again for my fire.

"Get some from those warriors. Hurry! Stop cheating off me!" I stated.

"Quit being stingy!" Aang replies.

Aang reaches for my fire but is unable to get it because I raise my hand high in the air. Aang pulls my arm down without warning and the flame extinguishes. We look at each other worried now. The ground rumbles. The masters were coming and we had no fire!

"Uh oh," Aang states.

Two eyes glow in the cave. Too large to be human. A red dragon comes out roaring and circling the bridge. Then a blue dragon comes out of the other cave. Both are circling the bridge. I can't believe my eyes. Two dragons. I thought they were extinct.

"These are the masters," I say aloud still flabbergasted.

"Still think we can take them?" Aang asks in a lower voice.

"Shhh! I never said that," I said alarmed that they might hear him.

The dragons do nothing but circle the bridge. What are they waiting for?

"Zuko, I think we're supposed to do the Dragon Dance with them," Aang whispers.

"What?" I asked confused as to why he'd think that. "What about this situation makes you think they want us to dance?"

"Well, I think they want us to do something. Let's just try it," Aang states.

"Fine," I agree unwillingly.

The two of us got into the first position. I couldn't believe Aang was making me do this stupid dance again. This better work… for his sake. As we perform the dance steps, the dragons move along with us. Maybe it was working. We reach the final step and the dragons stop as well. The blue dragon hovers over the bridge and stares at me. I imagine the red was doing the same to Aang. They blow fire at us and for a brief moment I was afraid we failed and they were going to kill us. We look at the multi-colored flames with shock. I stare in awe. The dragons didn't speak but somehow I could understand everything.

"Whoa," Aang stated amazed.

"I understand," I find myself saying.

The vortex of flames slowly fades away. The dragons fly up, circle once, and fly into their caves. Aang and I walk down the steps and notice the Sun Warriors stop their fires.

"Their fire was beautiful. I saw so many colors, colors I've never imagined," I stated.

"Like fire bending harmony," Aang agreed.

We reached the bottom of the steps.

"Yes. They judged you, and gave you visions of the meaning of fire bending," the chief said.

"I can't believe there are still living dragons. My uncle Iroh said he faced the last dragon and killed it," I said.

"So your uncle lied," Aang said.

The chief smiled.

"Actually, it wasn't a total lie. Iroh was the last outsider to face the masters. They deemed him worthy and passed the secret onto him as well," the chief stated.

It made since. Uncle never seemed to fight with anger.

"He must have lied to protect them, so no one else would hunt them," I guessed.

"All this time, I thought fire bending was destruction. Since I hurt Katara, I've been too afraid and hesitant. But now I know what it really is… it's energy and life," Aang stated smiling.

"Yeah. It's like the sun," I stated excitedly. "But inside you. Do you guys realize this?"

"Well, our civilization _is_ called the Sun Warriors, so yeah," the chief stated smiling.

"That's why my fire bending was so weak before. Because for so many years hunting you," I said turning to Aang. "Was my drive, it was my purpose. So when I joined you, I lost sight of my inner fire. But now, I have a new drive. I have to help you defeat my father and restore balance to the world."

I was determined to stop him at any cost. In the heat of the moment, I create two strong fire blasts. Aang also follows my lead and creates one powerful flame too. He smiles. The chief approaches us seriously.

"Now that you have learned the secrets and you know about our tribe's existence, we have no choice but to imprison you here forever," the chief stated threateningly.

Aang and I looked shocked and panic. The chief smiles.

"Just kidding," the chief states making us relieved. "But seriously, don't tell anyone!"

The journey back to the temple was much quicker. Maybe it was because Aang and I talked for most of the trip. We were so excited by what we learned. We also agreed that the gang could be trusted to learn of the secrets. As soon as we arrived at the temple, everyone greeted us.

"Welcome back! Did everything go well?" Katara greeted us.

"Better than we hoped!" Aang stated enthusiastically. "We learned so much."

"And we restored my fire bending," I added.

"So what did you two learn from a bunch of statues?" Toph asked.

"Yeah," Sokka agreed putting his finger on his chin. "Did the statues talk to you or something?"

"Actually…" Aang started before smiling. "There was more than just statues there."

"Yeah a lot more. The Sun Warriors still live there. But also, two dragons live up in the mountains," I stated.

"Dragons? I thought you said your uncle killed the last one," Katara stated in disbelief.

"He was there. But he lied to protect them," Aang stated. "No one can know of the Sun Warriors and the dragons."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So… what did a bunch of dragons teach you?" Toph asked.

"We'll show you!" Aang said.

Of course he was making me do the dance again. We demonstrated the Dancing Dragon to them.

"With this technique the dragons showed us, Zuko and I will be unstoppable," Aang stated.

As we get into our final position, the gang applauds.

"Yeah that's a great dance you two learned there," Sokka teased.

"It's not a dance. It's a fire bending form," I defended rather irritated.

Sokka moves his fingers in a dancing motion.

"We'll just tap dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord," Sokka continued.

"It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!" I protest offended.

"Oh yeah? What's your little form called?" Katara asked.

"The Dancing Dragon…" I admit embarrassed.

Everyone laughs. I close my eyes and cringe in embarrassment. Whatever, these people were impossible. Eventually everyone dispersed. I went to my room to get some much needed rest. I laid down in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I was glad with everything I learned from the dragons. For the first time in a long time, in forever, everything felt right. Almost everything.

 **Thank you so much for reading! I'm so excited for the next chapter and I know a lot of you have been looking forward to this chapter too. For an upcoming chapter I need something from you guys. Please let me know what your favorite Zuko and Mikaila moments are, whether they were good or bad. It's important, trust me. Thanks again for reading and the next chapter will be out soon! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A Life** **Worth** **Living**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! So so so sorry about the very late update. Life happens as you all know. Between school, health, work, and vacation I haven't had much time to write. I'm even sick right now but had to finish the chapter for you guys. Sorry again for the late update. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Weirdo:** **Yes, you're correct! Thanks for the suggestion I'll use it in part 2. Glad you liked the chapter! And yes, I know I've been focusing on Zuko a lot in the last few chapters. Don't worry, Mikaila will become the main focus soon enough. Oh and thanks for the second review. I can tell you love this story. Hope you're still following my story.**

 **Ornissim:** **I'm glad you're liking my story so far! That means a lot!**

 **Guest (March 3** **rd** **):** **Sorry this was sooooo late! Hope you still enjoy it!**

 **Guest (March 5** **th** **):** **lol I hope it's as lit as you hope.**

 **Guest (March 9** **th** **):** **Thanks for the suggestion, I'm using it in part 2. I like that scene too!**

 **Guest (March 12** **th** **):** **Thanks for the second reply and encouragement! Reading your reply made my day! I'm so glad it's one of the best you've read and you love my OC and storyline. Don't worry I won't give up. Here's the next chapter.**

 **Sorry if I forgot anyone! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **He'll Never Give Up on You… Ever**

 **(The Boiling Rock Part 1)**

I sit up gasping for air. My eyes blink trying to adjust to the darkness. My heart is racing and I feel the sweat falling. I catch my breath and try to recall why I'm in such a panic. It was a dream, I know that much, but I can't remember what happened that caused me to wake up such a mess. Running through all the possibilities hoping it would jog my memory, I still come up with nothing. The Fire Nation? Prison? The Fire Lord? Azula? HIM? Who knows.

Now that I'm awake, my body begins to cool down again. I lay on my side and pull myself in a tight circle to keep warm. This was a Fire Nation prison, why was it so cold? It must be something about this room. Being awake also brought on the headache and hunger. I've never been so hungry in my life.

My stomach where the wound was still stung. It would be a little longer till I was completely recovered. I touched my face, regretting that action. It wasn't hot to the touch but my hand acted as if it was burned. I would start its healing tomorrow. There was no way I wanted to know what I looked like with this burn.

My escape plan was still coming together. I needed to figure all the details on how I would trick the guard to get out of this room and how to get to Suki without being seen. I could steal the guard's clothes and walk straight to her room, that added more variables though. I'd have to do it soon before Azula came to visit again.

By the way our "relationship" was going, I probably won't survive our next encounter. Since days were an illusion while being this room, I didn't have a clue how ling since she visited. Sure, I could probably work it out in my head, but that was too much work than I was willing to do right now.

My head felt so tired and my eyes felt so heavy. Every time I closed them though, I couldn't shake this awful feeling. Was I really too scared to go to sleep and fall victim to another dream? Even when I can't recall what happened. I worried for my family. And for the first time I felt as though I would never see them again.

 **ZUKO POV**

The next couple days after returning from the Sun Warriors, Aang and I spent our days training. It was a little new for me too since I was learning to bend without rage and anger. This way was more fulfilling, seeing fire in a new light. Sure fire had the potential to destroy and cause harm, but so did the other elements. Fire was just the easiest to see. But fire was not all bad, it brought warm, survival, and color.

The others started to warm to me as well. Sokka was obnoxious and told pretty poor jokes, sometimes that were insulting the Fire Nation, but his humor brought this sense of peace and joy. Toph talked to me too, always joking that she would get back at me for burning her feet, at least I think she was joking. Aang had no problem with his cheerful self to share his thoughts. He treated me as a normal person, even though I hunted him, and I appreciated that. Katara as well shared her jokes and lessened the amount of times she glared at me.

Then there was Haru, Teo, and The Duke. We didn't talk much but they were kind enough from what I could see. They would talk to me a little and sometimes smiled if we shared eye contact. Things were going great, as great as things could be going.

Katara made dinner again and afterwards everyone decided to have some tea. Since Uncle had his own tea shop, he forced me to learn how to make drinkable tea. I offered to make everyone tea tonight. I placed several teacups on a trap and poured the tea. This reminded me of Uncle and all of his tea-related jokes. I took the tea over to serve the group.

"No one can make tea like Uncle, but hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?" I stated smiling.

"Sure," Katara answered.

"I like jokes," Aang stated cheerfully.

"Bring it!" Toph challenged.

"Okay," I said beginning to serve the tea. "Well, I can't remember how it starts, but the punch line is 'leaf me alone, I'm bushed!'"

Silence. Hmmm, that could have gone better. Everyone was staring at me.

"Well it's funnier when Uncle tells it," I said a little embarrassed.

"Right… maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing," Katara stated smirking.

Everyone laughs. I smile a little.

"It's nice to get a chance to relax a little. It hardly ever happens," Toph says suddenly.

I hand the rest of the tea off and walk up to Sokka. Surprisingly he's been very quiet tonight. When I went over to him, Sokka looked deep in thought. He looks up at me.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Sokka asks standing up.

He moves a little ways away from the rest of the group. I set down the tray of tea and follow him, no one noticing us leave.

"So, what's up?" I ask.

"If someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?" Sokka asked seriously.

What was this about?  
"What do you mean? Who was captured?" I asked trying to find out more information.

"When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken. I just want to know where they might be," Sokka explained.

War prisoners. One that attacked the capital. I can only imagine they went to the harshest prison of the Fire Nation. If Sokka wanted to know where they were, it wouldn't make him feel any better.

"I can't tell you," I answered.

"What? Why not?" Sokka asked confused.

"Trust me, knowing would just make you feel worse," I said turning and starting to walk away.

"It's my dad," Sokka stated stopping me in my tracks with him hand. "He was captured too. I need to know what I put him through."

Poor Sokka. I debated about continuing to walk, but Sokka seemed like the kind of person that wouldn't give up on the matter.

"It's not good Sokka," I warned one last time.

"Please," Sokka practically begged.

"My guess is, they were taken to the Boiling Rock," I replied.

"What's that?" Sokka asked curiously.

"The highest security prison in the Fire Nation. It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It's inescapable," I explained.

Sokka looked horrified.

"So, where is this place?" Sokka continued to question.

This was starting to sound suspicious.

"Why do you need to know? What are you planning?" I asked accusingly.

"Nothing," Sokka states pausing. "Boy, you're so paranoid."

He played it off as if it was nothing. He was acting serious.

"It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew past it on your way here," I replied anyway.

Part of me, a huge part of me, was hoping Sokka would want to go.

"Thanks Zuko," Sokka yawns. "Just knowing makes me feel better."

"Yeah, I'm sure it does," I said sarcastically.

Sokka and I rejoin the group. This time Sokka joins in the conversation and acts as his usual self. An hour or so later, everyone becomes tired and decide to sleep. We decided to sleep outside in the courtyard since it was such a nice night. I took the opportunity to settle in Appa's saddle. I knew Sokka would come here soon.

This would be the perfect opportunity to see if Mikaila is there. I have to find her. It's been so long since I've last seen her. I miss everything about her. I miss her face, her voice, and her touch. I miss being in her presence and making her smile.

If we were going to go to the Boiling Rock we'd need a good plan. Taking Appa wasn't an option. My war balloon was a better idea. Sure enough, I could hear Sokka's almost quiet footsteps making their way through camp towards me. Appa shifts and Sokka tells him to be quiet. Appa settles back down and Sokka climbs to the top. I sit there slightly glaring and folding my arms.

"Not up to anything huh?" I stated.

Sokka is so surprised he falls off Appa. I look over the saddle at Sokka on the ground and bag spilled.

"Fine, you caught me. I'm gonna rescue my dad. You happy now?" Sokka states determined.

"I'm never happy," I reply.

Not without Mikaila. Sokka picks up his fallen contents.

"Look, I _have_ to do this. The invasion plan was _my_ idea. It was _my_ decision to stay when things were going wrong," Sokka states sounding like he felt guilty.

I jump off Appa.

"It's _my_ mistake and it's my job to fix it. I have to regain my honor. You can't stop me Zuko," Sokka states.

He pushes past me to climb on Appa. Honor. I was familiar with the feeling.

"You need to regain your honor? Believe me, I get it. I'm going with you," I said.

"No. I have to do this alone," Sokka argued.

"How are you going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison daycares," I stated slightly harshly.

Sokka stops and sighs. He looks at me for answers.

"We'll take my war balloon," I state walking in that direction. "First we should leave a note though."

Sokka nods and takes a piece of paper. He shows it to me. I add a bit for Aang to keep him busy and help him train while I'm gone.

It didn't take us long to be on our way. Our journey was pretty much silent in the beginning. I was so focused on keeping us going and Sokka stared off at the clouds. I fuel the tank with more fire. Things were awkward and I tried to think of something to say.

"Pretty clouds," Sokka stated.

"Yeah… fluffy," I agree awkwardly.

Sokka whistles.

"What?" I asked.

"What? Oh. I didn't say anything," Sokka states. "You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons."

Really? That was cool.

"No kidding," I stated in response.

"Yep, a balloon… but for war," Sokka states.

"If there's one thing my dad's good at it's war," I said blasting more fire into the tanks.

"Yeah, it seems to run in the family," Sokka adds a little annoyed.

"Hey, hold on. Not everyone in my family is like that," I countered defensively.

"I know, I know, you've changed," Sokka said.

"I meant my Uncle," I said downcast. "He was more of a father to me. And I really let him down."

There was also my mother but I didn't feel like talking about her.

"I think your Uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us. That's hard," Sokka stated trying to encourage me.

"It wasn't that hard," I stated.

"Really? You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?" Sokka asked.

I thought about everyone. The people I cared about weren't at the Fire Nation. There was only Mai, and she probably hates me at this moment.

"Well, I did have a girlfriend. Mai," I stated.

"That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?" Sokka asks smiling with interest.

"Yeah… but I didn't really like her that way. We're better as friends. I love Mikaila… but she hates me right now. I've never felt so horrible in my life," I explained.

"You should tell her that," Sokka states.

I sigh deeply.

"I didn't tell you before but… I didn't come just to help you rescue your dad. There's a chance Mikaila is there too. I need to find her and try to make things right," I confessed.

Sokka nodded in understanding.

"What happened between you guys?" Sokka asked.

I hesitated before telling him.

"We were together in Ba Sing Se. When my sister came I joined her, one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Mikaila told me she loved me… and I still betrayed her. Azula tortured her before sending her off," I told.

Sokka looked surprised. He seemed to be thinking of what to say.

"Mikaila is a good person, I'm sure she'll forgive you in time," Sokka stated.

"I may never have her love though," I stated saddened.

Sokka slightly nodded.

"I'm sure it hurt, a lot. Doesn't mean you should give up on her though," Sokka spoke wisely.

I was quiet, wondering where to go from here.

"My first girlfriend turned into the moon," Sokka stated.

I was shocked. Was he trying to make me feel better? And the moon? How did that even happen?

"That's rough buddy," was all I managed to say.

We were back into silence, but this time it was less awkward. We took shifts to catch up on sleep. I went first. A few hours later, Sokka woke me up and fell asleep quickly. Night came when I could see it in the distance.

"There it is!" I announce.

Sokka wakes up.

"There's plenty of steam to keep us covered. As long as we're quiet, we should be able to navigate through it without being caught," I stated.

As we reach the volcano's steam, the balloon begins to descend quicker than I anticipated. I frantically blast the tank with fire, but it doesn't seem to have any affect.

"We're going down! The balloon's not working anymore!" I panic slightly.

"The air outside is just as hot as the air inside so we can't fly," Sokka states.

As the balloon tips I fall to the side.

"So what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"I don't know! Crash-landing?" Sokka suggests.

My eyes widened. Was he serious? It wasn't like we could do anything else. Our balloon skims the water's surface and splashes Sokka's hand. He covers his mouth while he shakes his hand to prevent him from screaming. We hit land and fly out of the balloon. The war balloon was destroyed.

"How are we gonna get off the island if the balloon won't work?" I asked.

"We'll figure something out!" Sokka states optimistically. "I suspected it might be a one-way ticket."

"You knew this would happen and you wanted to come anyway?" I asked.

Sokka gets up and walks to the balloon.

"My dad might be here! I had to come and see! Besides, you needed to find Mikaila," Sokka states.

"Uncle always said I never thought things through. But this… this is just crazy!" I exclaimed.

Sokka begins to gather the balloon parts.

"Hey, for the record, I always think things through! But my plans haven't exactly worked, so this time I'm playing it by ear. So there," Sokka defends himself.

Sokka burns his hands before kicking the balloon into the boiling water.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It doesn't work anyway, and we don't want anyone to find it," Sokka stated.

"I hope you know what you're doing," I said looking up at the prison same as Sokka. "There's no turning back now."

Getting into the prison was easier than I thought it would be. Maybe because no one expects people to sneak in. We found a supply closet almost right away. It was full of prison guard uniforms. How stupid. Sokka and I quickly changed before exiting.

"I hope these disguises work," I stated.

"We just need to lay low and find my dad as soon as possible," Sokka reassured.

A group of guards run by. So much for laying low, did they spot us enter? One noticed us and stopped.

"Guards! There's a scuffle in the yard. Come on," the guard instructed.

We followed the guards into the yard. The prisoners were gathered in a circle. The guards passed through the prisoners into the center. I tried to look for Mikaila but there were too many people.

"I didn't do anything! I'm going back to my cell," a well-built prisoner stated.

He started to leave. The guard he was talking to whipped fire at him.

"Stop right there, Chit Sang," the guard ordered.

I wanted to approach the guard and stop this but Sokka grabbed my arm.

"We can't blow our cover," Sokka whispered.

That was true. For now I'd do nothing.

"I've had it with your unruly behavior!" the guard stated.

"What did I do?" Chit Sang asked genuinely confused.

"He wants to know what he did," the guard turned to Sokka and me. "Isn't that cute?"

His smirk dropped when we didn't reply.

"Uh, very cute sir," I replied.

"Super cute," Sokka added.

The guard walks up to the prisoner.

"You didn't bow down when I walked by, Chit Sang!" the guard stated.

Seriously? That's what this is about? That's crazy!

"What?" Chit Sang asked confused and angry. "That's not a prison rule."

"Do it!" the guard ordered.

"Make me," Chit Sang challenged.

The guard starts to walk away before whipping fire at Chit Sang. Chit Sang blocks the fire and redirects it back at him. The guard breaks the fire with a kick and smirks pleased.

"Tsk, tsk. Fire bending is prohibited. You're going in the cooler," the guard stated.

That was harsh.

"You!" the guard stated pointing at Sokka. "Help me take him in."

"Meet back here in an hour," Sokka whispers to me before running up to the guard.

He escorts Chit Sang away and back inside the main building. As they leave, the prisoners continue to stare after them.

"Break it up! Show's over," a guard announces.

The prisoners shift away and cover the whole yard. Most of them start talking with each other. Some seemed to be working out. A few were engaged in friendly wrestling matches. Some of the guards went back to their post while most went inside the main building. I followed them. The guards laughed as they moved into one of the rooms. Standing by the door, I watched as the guards picked up trays and took food. Then they sat at a table. All of them took off their helmets. That would be a problem. Maybe they wouldn't notice?

Blending in, I took a tray and grabbed some food. Once at the end of the line a male guard got my attention.

"Hey new guy! I know it's the rule to have your helmet on at all times, but this is the lounge. Relax," the guard stated.

As I walked up to him, I noticed the other two guards he was sitting with, a male and female. I had to think of an excuse quickly.

"But what if there's an incident? If I'm not prepared, someone could strike me on the head," I stated rather lamely.

The guards laugh.

"Give it a week, he'll loosen up," the female guard stated still laughing.

"Can the new guy ask you veterans a few questions about the prison?" I asked sitting down.

I figured it would be useful to see if Sokka's dad was here.

"No, you can't date the female guards," the female guard stated bluntly.

The same male guard leaned closer to me and "covered" the side of his mouth to be discreet.

"Trust me, you don't want to," the male guard stated.

The female guard throw her cup at his face. He laughed.

"No, that's not it. The Boiling Rock, it holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals, right?" I asked and they nodded. "So what about war prisoners?"

They sat there thinking for a second.  
"Sure, we have plenty of war criminals," the female guard stated.

"What about from the eclipse?" I asked.

I hoped I didn't sound too interested. That could be suspicious.

"The eclipse? I don't know. But you're in luck. You're talking to the one guard that knows all the prisoners," the male guard gestured to the other guard.

He nodded and cleared his throat.

"I liked to be informed," he defended. "As for your question, some prisoners came in the day after the eclipse."

I contained my excitement and simply cleared my throat.

"You have a lot of diverse people here. Do they come from all over? All the nations?" I asked shrugging trying to seem uninterested.

"There are lot of Fire Nation of course, mostly Fire Nation. The rest are earth benders or don't bend at all," the man thought before adding. "No Water Tribe at all."

"That's weird," I said awkwardly. "You sure?"

The man slightly smiled.

"I'd know if there were," he answered before looking puzzled. "Didn't you read the guard rule-book before coming here?"

I felt nervous before I heard the other male's laughter.

" _You're_ the only one I know who's read that," he said relaxing me.

I nodded.

"Thanks," I said standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Where you going?" the first male guard asked. "Stay with us!"

"Yeah, you seem decent. Unlike these two," the female guard stated folding her arms.

"You know you love it," the male guard stated folding his hands under his chin and winking.

"Not even in your dreams fire-breath," the female guard glared.

"Thanks but I'd rather eat by myself. Besides I have my shift soon," I stated walking away before they could argue.

"He was kind of weird," the first male guard stated.

I sat in the corner alone and ate quickly. After leaving I took the time to look around the building and familiarize myself. I wanted to look for Mikaila but I was supposed to meet Sokka back soon. I figured asking the guards if a dual bender here would be too risky. I'm sure it wasn't public knowledge and it would be hard to explain how I knew.

I go back out to the yard and spot a lonely guard who isn't paying much attention to the prisoners or his surroundings. It must be Sokka. Walking up to him though I wasn't sure.

"Hey there, fellow guard, how goes it?" I stated awkwardly.

He seems to perk up as I say that.

"Zuko?" Sokka asks lifting up his helmet.

"Sh! Listen, I asked around the lounge. There are no Water Tribe Prisoners," I said with a heavy heart and lifted my visor. "I'm afraid your father's not here."

"What?" Sokka asked disappointed. "Are you sure, did you double-check?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," I answered.

"No. No!" Sokka stated frustrated banging his fists against the wall.

"I'm really sorry Sokka," I said.

I meant it. I knew how it felt. I'd be disappointed too. Since his father wasn't here, there weren't many other options were he could be. And that was assuming the Fire Nation took them as prisoners and didn't kill them.

"So we came all this way for nothing? I failed… again," Sokka stated dejected.

"Ah," I started holding my chin in thought. "What would Uncle say?"  
I wanted to help Sokka feel better but I wasn't good at that sort of thing. Looking up to the sky, I decided to try and use the clouds as a metaphor like Uncle did.

"Sometimes clouds have two sides," I said walking over to the railing. "A dark and light, and a silver lining in between. It's like a silver sandwich! So… when life seems hard… take a bit of the silver sandwich."

I didn't know if that made any sense, but Uncle's proverbs never made sense so I had to be on the right track. Sokka runs up next to me at the railing. I look over to see him happier and looking down below for some reason.

"Maybe we haven't failed after all!" Sokka stated excitedly.

"That's the spirit!" I said folding my arms. "I can't believe that worked. I didn't even know what I was saying."

Sokka looked at me seriously.

"No what you said made no sense at all. But look," Sokka stated pointing at a girl prisoner sitting on a rock. "It's Suki!"

Who? How was this good news? It wasn't his father or Mikaila, who we came for. A bell goes off and Suki looks up.

"Prisoners, back in your cells!" a guard voices over.

Suki stands and joins everyone inside. Something about Sokka seemed off… he closed his visor before dashing off. I was confused before I called out.

"Wait!" I called stopping Sokka. "Who is she?"

"Suki," Sokka stated smiling brightly. "A great friend. I need to talk to her."

I nodded in agreement. I had a feeling that "a great friend" wasn't the whole truth.

"I'm coming with you," I stated.

"What about Mikaila? You should look for her," Sokka stated.

"And I will. I don't intend to leave here without her. But I think we should stick together. We'll look for her after we talk to Suki," I said.

"Deal, now let's go!" Sokka insisted dashing off again.

I ran to catch up. Most of the guards weren't around since everyone were in their cells. There were so many cells. I didn't know how we were going to find her.

"Maybe they'll have a log with everyone's name on it," I suggested.

"That'll take too long," Sokka stated almost whining.

"Okay, what do you suggest we do then?" I asked folding my arms, challenging Sokka to come up with a better idea.

Sokka thought for a moment before it seemed he came up with an idea. He approached a guard mopping.

"Excuse me fellow guard," Sokka stated stopping the guy.

I was trying not to panic.

"I'm looking for a female," Sokka started.

"Aren't we all," the guard agreed with a sigh.

"A female prisoner," Sokka corrected. "I'm supposed to bring her to uh… the warden. I think her name is Suki or something."

I face palmed.

"Sorry don't know her," the guard stated.

"Suki, she's a badass, warrior from an island. Tough and spirited… or so I've been told," Sokka described.

My mouth hung open. Sokka was an idiot. He was going to reveal ourselves!  
"Oh… you mean the Kyoshi Warrior? I think she's on the third floor. Door 327," the guard stated.

"Thank you," Sokka stated before walking back to me.

I glared.

"Come on," I said walking to the stairs.

Sokka walked into the room while I remained on guard outside. Even though there was a slit in the door, I couldn't really hear what they were saying. After a few minutes a female guard walked up the steps and was heading this way. I knocked on the door to signal to Sokka someone was coming. I looked as casual as possible.

"Excuse me," the female guard states. "I need to get into that cell."

"No, you can't go in there!" I said thinking of a reason why. "The lights are out. The prisoner could sneak up on you."

"Step aside fool," the female guard brushes the statement off.

She raises her arm to push me out of the way, but I grab her arm and turn her around. Her face slams into the door. It was a bad decision but I couldn't risk her finding Sokka.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" the female guard questions.

She turns holding my arm and knocking me into the door. I step behind her leg and push her back. I had the upper hand now. I barely manage to hear the door open. The guard tries to push my face away but I'm stronger.

"Guard help!" she calls.

I see Sokka a little further down the hall. He turns to face us.

"I think he's an impostor!" the female guard stated.

Sokka looks unsure and looks to me. I nodded and it seemed he agreed already. We both knew that if Sokka left and didn't help, his identity could be revealed too.

"Arrest him!" the female guard demanded. "Get him off me and arrest him!"

Sokka comes over and throws me to the floor.

"You're under arrest!" Sokka stated.

The female guard dusts herself off, looking annoyed.

"Don't worry, I'll figure it out," Sokka whispers.

This just added a lot of complications to our plan. Sokka led me away with the female guard in tow. How was I supposed to find Mikaila now? It would be much harder to escape. I didn't know how we were going to get out of this.

 **MIKAILA POV**

Something felt weird. I was dreaming again, but this was different. This dream felt more like memory. They were times I remember, but I was watching them this time. All I could do was watch the scene before me.

There was a bright light before it all went dark except for the sky. It was night but the stars were bright. A forest materialized before me. I watched as Zuko, Iroh, and another me were on the back of a rhino animal.

I remember this. It was just after Zuko saved us from the earth benders. They were going to crush our hands until Zuko showed up. After they were knocked out, we were heading to a village for information on the Avatar. Iroh had fallen asleep and I was victim to the silence of the night. This was also probably the first good thing that ever happened between us. Sure I teased him like most times, and he yelled like always, but underneath there was a slight… something. Did that make any sense?

" _So Smolder, tell me where we're going," I stated breaking the silence._

 _Zuko didn't reply. He was focused on holding the reigns and staring straight ahead._

 _"If you don't talk to me, I'll have to find another way to entertain myself," I said._

 _Still no response. Two can play this game. For no apparent reason, other than to annoy Zuko, I started humming softly. Zuko stiffened a little but didn't say anything. Determined to make him say something even if it was to yell at me, I hummed louder. I smiled. Then it came to the point where even I couldn't stand it._

 _"Knock it off!" Zuko yelled._

Somehow Iroh slept through it, which didn't surprise me.

 _"So you do know how to talk. For a minute there I thought you lacked the basic knowledge of communicating," I teased._

 _"I was trying to ignore you," Zuko said._

 _"Ignore me? What on earth for?" I asked sweetly._

 _"I enjoy the silence," Zuko said._

 _"What is it with men and silence?" I asked._

 _"What is it with women and talking?" Zuko countered._

 _"We don't like to be bored. I'm so bored! Why won't talk to me? Is it because you're you and I'm so beneath you?" I asked._

 _"No, that would make me a jerk," Zuko stated._

 _"Too late," I muttered._

He had to have heard me but for some reason, Zuko chose not to comment on it. Zuko didn't reply for a moment. I wondered what he was thinking about and what he said next surprised me. I didn't think he cared.

 _"Why won't you call me by my name?" Zuko asked suddenly serious and calm._

 _"Where are we going?" I countered folding my arms._

 _"I'll tell you if you answer my question," Zuko stated._

 _"Fine. I'll agree because if we don't we'll spend the whole time going back and forth. And I'm honestly tired of your whining," I said._

 _I could practically see steam coming from Zuko as he clenched his fists tighter on the reigns. It was true but probably not the best thing to say._

 _"You haven't earned it yet," I simply stated._

 _"Earned it?" Zuko asked confused._

 _"I only call people I like by their names. If you want me to call you by your name you better be nice to me," I said._

 _"Don't hold your breath," Zuko stated._

 _"Just you wait Smolder, I'm a very likable person," I said._

 _"I find that hard to believe," Zuko said._

That was the only reason I could come up with at the time. Truthfully I didn't know why I didn't call him Zuko. Maybe it was because he kidnapped me. Maybe it was because I felt like making him angrier.

 _"So why do you call me 'peasant' or 'prisoner'? Couldn't come with anything better?" I asked._

 _"Well you are what I call you are you not?" Zuko asked smirking._

 _"Well you're an ass but you don't see me calling you that?" I asked._

 _His smirk instantly fell being replaced by my smirk._

 _"You know you're fun to talk to when you aren't yelling. People back home tend to avoid me," I said._

 _"How lucky for them," Zuko said._

 _"I think we're done talking you jerk," I said looking away._

I could only handle Zuko for so long.

 _"The Avatar," Zuko whispered so quietly I almost missed it._

 _I turned to him again._

 _"That's where we're going. I know where he is," Zuko said._

 _I was about to ask some more questions when Zuko interrupted me._

 _"No more questions! I can only stand you for so long!" Zuko yelled._

 _I smiled. Likewise Zuko. We didn't talk anymore after that. Just drifted away in comfortable silence. I spent my time looking at the stars. The trees covered most of the sky but every so often I got a glimpse of the beautiful dark blue sky._

 _It took me by surprised when I realized I had started to hum again. What caught me more by surprise was the fact that Zuko didn't ask me to stop. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all._

 _"Shut up!" Zuko said._

Same old Zuko. I frowned. Yeah… same old Zuko. I remember when things were starting to look good, a promise that something could change. I remember the first time he made me blush. As if my mind wanted to go there, I began to smell the salty air, feel the rocking of the boat, and see the fire balls coming from the blockade.

 _We followed the Avatar, closing in on the blockade. When all of a sudden, what could be easily a hundred fire balls were launched in our direction. Everyone around looked frantic; I was one of them. A fire ball landed not too far from the front of our ship. It caused the ship to rock heavily. My back hit the railing and someone hit the front of me. Opening my eyes I saw that Zuko had landed on me._

 _My cheeks turned red and he looked a little flustered._ Everything was in slow motion. His face was only centimeters from my face. _Another rock caused him to fall back on his back with me falling on top of him. My cheeks found a way to turn even redder. I faintly heard Iroh snicker._ But it was like we couldn't move. I stared in his eyes and I saw something, I thought that had been warmth and good. Turned out to be nothing.

" _Incoming!" a soldier called._

 _Looking up, I saw that a fire ball was heading straight for the deck of our ship. Forgetting Zuko, I stood quickly to the bow. Hopefully, I was strong enough to do this. I took a deep breath, feeling the ocean, before water-bending a huge wave of water. Shooting it at the fire ball, it changed direction, falling into the ocean. I released the water. Iroh and Zuko stared at me._

That blush stayed faintly on my face. Even with his almost constant temper, he could be nice and almost sweet.

 _I had just stepped out of the changing room. Iroh had just suggested we get back to shopping and charged ahead. I laughed lightly. Iroh was such a character sometimes and his presence made me feel less trapped. HE stepped forward but didn't say a word so I turned to leave._

" _You look… nice," Zuko complimented._

 _I turned and gave him a soft smile._

" _Thank you," I replied._

Why are the good memories just as painful as the bad ones? I didn't know which were worse. Just as if my thoughts controlled what happened next, memories of our first real encounter surfaced.

 _A solider had taken me to the upper deck. HE stared at the waves until I came. The solider left leaving us alone. I acted calm even if my brain was racing with a million negative thoughts and there was a lump in my throat the size of a good-sized stone._

" _Your name?" he asked plainly and to the point._

" _Mikaila," I replied, not thinking to lie._

" _Where are you from?" he asked without skipping a beat._

 _My pause had caused him to turn and ask more forcefully._

" _I won't ask again."_

" _The S-South Pole," I stuttered unconvincingly._

" _Really?" he questioned._

" _I was born there," I said keeping myself together. "But I haven't been there in a long time."_

" _Why did you leave?" he asked._

" _Personal reasons," I answered quickly._

" _As someone who kindly saved your life, I deserve a little more information than that," he spat out._

" _I wished to travel," I stated truthfully._

" _Where have you gone?"_

 _He asked lots of questions. I wonder why I answered them… without hesitation. Something compelled me to reply, was it fear? Hope that he would stop?_

" _Mostly drifting island to island," I stated._

" _Island? Ever been to Kyoshi Island?"_

 _My heart raced at those words._ Luckily he only asked because the Avatar had been there recently. Our first encounter was nerve-wracking and led to many, many more bad memories. My eyes fluttered open and, not for the first time, I wondered what time it was, what day it was. Time stops in this room. There was no day, there was no night. There was only knocked out and semi-conscious. My stomach churned. I had this horrible sinking feeling that something was going to happen to me soon. I felt it. A fever. If it got worse there was no way I was going to survive much longer. I almost saw that as a good thing, at least my suffering would be over.

 **ZUKO POV**

After Sokka and the female guard took me away, I was forced to change out of the stolen guard uniform into a prisoner garb. I was thrown into an isolated, empty room. I sat on the ground and waited. This was a mess. How were we going to get out of this? The door opened maybe twenty minutes later to reveal the man that was most likely the warden.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd find you in here," the warden stated smiling evilly. "Prince Zuko."

So they recognized me, but it would have been better if they didn't.

"How did you know who I am?" I asked.

"How could I not? You broke my niece's heart," he replied.

No fucking way. I'm screwed.

"You're Mai's uncle? I never meant to hurt her," I stated.

"Quiet! You're my _special_ prisoner now. And you'd best behave. If these criminals found out who you are, the traitor prince who let his nation down, why they'd tear you to shreds," the warden stated amused.

I folded my arms unfazed by his threats.

"So what's in it for you? Why don't you just tell my father and collect a reward?" I asked.

"Oh, in due time, believe me, I intend to collect," the warden stated walking out and shutting the door.

After the warden left, I was escorted down the stairs to where a bunch of other prisoners were mopping. A guard shoved a mop in my hand.

"Get cleaning," he ordered.

Right as I looked up there was a woman staring at me. Once our eyes meant she began to glare. Great, did she know who I was too? Did everyone hate me? This woman seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then I remembered she was the woman Sokka saw in the yard and who we snuck in to see. But it seemed more than that. I mopped closer to the wall and by the steps, near the woman, as to be in the shadows. Sokka was due to check in with me soon.

The woman went back to mopping, this time a little more vigorously. She didn't say a word to me though, however, she would look at me every so often.

A guard came down the steps and she relaxed. I recognized him as Sokka. He stopped and folded his arms.

"Oh good, you guys have met," Sokka stated.

"Actually, we met a long time ago," Suki, I think her name was, corrected.

"We did?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, you kind of burned down my village," Suki stated slightly angry.

I stopped in my tracks. She was from Kyoshi Island.

"Oh, sorry about that. Nice to see you again," I apologized awkwardly.

We stopped mopping and the three of us hid behind the stairs so the guards couldn't see us. We squatted down.

"So listen, I think I have an escape plan. I checked out the coolers again, and the point of them is to keep fire benders contained right?" Sokka stated.

"Yeah…" I answered.

"So they're completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in. Well to keep the cold in, it also has to keep the heat out, right?" Sokka dragged out.

"Just get to the point Sokka," Suki stated.

"It's a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water," Sokka said.

I turned to Suki and we exchange a worried glance. This plan seemed flawed.

"The cooler as a boat? Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm telling you, it'll work. I walked around the perimeter. There's a blind spot between two guard towers. It's the perfect launching point," Sokka explained. "I already tested it out. We'll roll the cooler into the water and just float with the current. It'll take us straight across. As long as we don't make a sound, no one will notice. And bing-bang-boom we're home free!"

Suki looked worried for a second before collecting herself.

"But how are you going to get the cooler out?" Suki asked.

"Yeah how are you going to get the cooler out?" a voice asked.

We all looked up at the staircase to see Chit Sang listening in. He jumped under the rail to the ground next to us.

"What? We didn't…. w-we didn't say that," Sokka lied poorly.

"Yeah, you heard wrong," I stated.

"I heard you hatching an escape plan, and I want in," Chit Sang demanded.

"There's nothing to get in on," I argued.

"Yeah, the only thing we're hatching is… an egg?" Sokka stated.

Suki and I both groan at Sokka's stupid reply.

"Okay well, I come with you or the warden hears about this egg too," Chit Sang threatens.

"I guess we have no choice," Suki states to Sokka.

"Okay you're in," Sokka states handing me a wrench. "Now first we need someone to unbolt the cooler, from the inside."

"Oh, I can get you inside," Chit Sang determines. "We have a little… disagreement. Make sure you fire bend."

I nodded. Suki and I grab mops and go back to cleaning. Sokka lowers his helmet and supervises the prisoners cleaning. I see Chit Sang standing. In a smooth matter, I make my way towards him while mopping till I run into him.

"Hey! What are you stupid? Watch where you're going!" Chit Sang shoves me upset.

"Hey, you watch who you're shoving!" I retaliate pushing back.

"I think you mean whom I'm shoving!" Chit Sang stated.

Did he…? Did he just correct my grammar? While we're pretend fighting? What the heck! We make our way to the middle of the room and get everyone's attention. I go to punch him but Chit Sang throws me to the ground.

"I need backup over here!" Sokka yells to the guards.

I dodge Chit Sang about to elbow me and fire a blast at him.

"No fire bending!" a male guard yells and points at me. "Into the cooler!"

Two guards tackle me and then escort me to the coolers. I wait a minute after they shove me in before taking all the bolts out. Once I'm finished I hide all the bolts in my shirt and concentrate on staying warm. It isn't long before Sokka opens the door.

"I can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson," Sokka states sarcastically.

I look up at Sokka and release some fire from my mouth to warm myself up. I show Sokka all the bolts in my shirt.

"Yes I have… completely," I reply.

Sokka raises his visor.

"I got Suki and Chit Sang out of their cells a few minutes ago. They'll be waiting for us at the shore," Sokka stated.

"We still have to find Mikaila," I remind him but then I hear a noise. "Someone's coming!"

I pull Sokka in and we close the door with just a crack open.

A male and female guard walk down the hall pass us.

"Yeah, new arrivals coming in at dawn," the male guard stated.

"Anybody interesting?" the female guard asked.

"Nah, just the usual. Some robbers, a couple traitors, some war prisoners, though I hear there might be a pirate," the male guard said.

"No fooling!" the female guard couldn't believe it.

They disappear around the corner.

"War prisoners. It could be your father," I stated.

"I know," Sokka replied.

He seemed low and conflicted, thinking hard.

"Well, what should we do? Are we going ahead with the plan or are we waiting another night?" I asked.

"I don't know! Is it right for me to risk Suki's freedom, all of our freedom on the slim chance that my dad is gonna show up?" Sokka asked.

"It's your call, Sokka," I stated. "But… I can't go without Mikaila. I'm not leaving without her. If you go I'll find another way to escape."

Sokka nodded. We take the cooler and manage to get it to the cliff and begin rolling it down carefully. Suki and Chit Sang move to help when they see us.

"Took you guys long enough. This here's my girl and my best buddy, they're coming too," Chit Sang stated.

I still didn't know if Sokka was going to go. He hadn't talked since I said it was up to him. He was quiet.

"Fine. Everybody in the cooler. Let's go," Sokka orders.

We put the cooler in the water. Sokka moves some rocks to reveal his clothes. I had to say something. I didn't want Sokka to give up on his dad. He deserves to find him.

"Are you sure you wanna go? You're the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Redeem your honor. Rescuing your dad is your chance," I stated.

"Your dad?" Suki asked approaching.

"If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it's just better to call it quits before you fail," Sokka said self-doubtingly.

"No it's not. Look Sokka, you're going to fail a lot before things work out," I started.

"That supposed to make me feel better?" Sokka asked standing.

So I wasn't the best at motivational speeches. It's not like I've ever had to say them before.

"Even though you'll probably fail over and over again…" I continued.

"Seriously not helping," Sokka said unamused.

I grabbed Sokka's shoulder to get his focus.

"You have to try every time. You can't quit because you're afraid you _might_ fail," I stated. "Besides do you know who you're talking to?"

Sokka looked at me confused so I continued.

"I'm Zuko, the first prince ever to be banished. I failed my nation, my mother, my uncle… HER… and even myself. All I'm good at is failing. You may not succeed every time you try but if you quit, you'll never succeed," I stated persuasively.

I could say Mikaila's name at the moment. It was too hard and I didn't know if I should say in front of the others. Sokka gave me a hint of a smile.

"Hey, if you two are done cuddling, can we get a move on?" Chit Sang interrupted.

"No I'm staying. You guys go," Sokka turns to Suki. "You've been here long enough."

"I'm not leaving without you, Sokka," Suki said.

"I'm staying too," I added even though it was obvious.

"Not me, I'm out. Let's roll baby," Chit Sang states as he pushes the cooler into the lake and jumps in.

"We gave up our only chance of escaping. I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake," Sokka stated nervously.

We stayed quietly on the beach until morning. Slowly, we made our way along the bottom edge of the prison walls. A gondola was heading towards the prison when new prisoners. As we made our way, loud bells and yelling sounded.

"The plan failed! They're caught!" Sokka slightly panicked.

At least we weren't in it too. We came to a corner where we could see the gondola perfectly. It had stopped but was now moving again.

"The gondola's moving," Sokka stated.

I could practically hear his heart beat racing and feel his palms sweating. If his dad wasn't there I don't know what Sokka would do. He just had to be here. We looked up with hope and holding our breaths.

"This is it," Sokka stated as it got nearer.

The gondola stopped.

"If my dad's not there, we've risked everything for nothing," Sokka stated.

"We had to," Suki said taking Sokka's hand for comfort.

"Come on, come on…" Sokka pleaded quietly.

A large man with a nose ring and a tattoo stepped off first.

"Is that him?" I asked.

"My dad doesn't have a nose ring," Sokka defended.

Several more men stepped off but none were Sokka's father.

"Where is he?" Sokka states losing hope.

The last prisoner steps off and it isn't him.

"That's it? That can't be it," Sokka said disappointed.

"I'm sorry Sokka," Suki said trying to comfort him.

"Oh no," Sokka lowered his head.

"Hey you! Get off the gondola!" a guard ordered.

Another man steps off the gondola.

"Dad…" Sokka states shocked.

I let out my breath. I smiled. The guards started dispersing again and we decided we needed to get inside the prison before we were caught or missed. Sokka was the last to get inside and shut the door.

"For now you guys get back into your cells. I'll get you when the time is right," Sokka said. "I have to talk to my dad first."

"After you do that, think you could look for Mikaila?" I asked.

Sokka nodded but then we noticed Suki. Her eyes went large and her mouth hung open. She looked sad.

"You don't know?" Suki asked.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Mikaila was here," Suki stated.

"Was…?" Sokka asked.

Past tense. This wasn't good. Where was she now?

"She was here. We got to know each other a little," Suki said eyeing me.

They probably talked about me. Suki let out a breath.

"Azula would come by sometimes. Told the warden to keep an eye on her. One day we managed to almost escape, but we were caught. Your sister came and… well she lost it. Mikaila took all the blame and-and," Suki explained tearing up. "She's gone. Your sister k-kil… Mikaila's dead."

My heart broke and some tears managed to escape. I couldn't breathe. Did I hear her right? No. It couldn't be… Mikaila couldn't be dead. I closed my eyes to try to bring myself together but it only made it worse. I fell to my knees.

"I'm so sorry," Sokka stated.

He seemed saddened too. I was too late. This was all my fault. I would never see her smile again or hear her laugh. Heck I would take her yelling… her anger… her hate. Anything right now. At least she'd be alive. I never got to apologize for everything, make it up to her every day for the rest of my life. Tell her how much I love her, that I actually need her. This was all too much for me to handle. It was like my very being was ripped from inside myself. Only a hollow shell remained.

 **MIKAILA POV**

I could feel it. I was so close to the end. My injuries hadn't healed properly, and I was too weak to do anything about it. Everything was just so heavy and every movement felt as a burden. Even keeping my eyes open. I just need to shut them… for a little bit.

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry again for the long wait! Next chapter I promise won't take that long. Hopefully two weeks at the very most. I'll try to get it shorter. Love you all so much! You have no idea how much I appreciate you all. Until next time! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A Life** **Worth** **Living**

 **Thank you everyone for your patience! Again I apology. I meant to update sooner! Good news is, I'm out of school for the summer so I'm able to write more. And thanks for all your reviews, favoriting, and following! Sorry for not addressing the reviews this time. I'll add them to the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Watch and You'll See, Someday I'll be Part of Your World**

 **(The Boiling Rock Part2)**

 **ZUKO POV**

Despite the devastating news about Mikaila, Sokka insisted on going back out to get a closer look at his dad. Suki and I made our way back to our cells. The trip together was silent. She looked like she wanted to say something but never did. Instead Suki bit her bottom lip and gave me a sympathetic look. I tried ignoring her. Every step felt a thousand times heavier and harder to take.

It took every strength and convincing myself not to break down in tears. But this feeling in my chest, I've only felt it once before. When I found out mother was gone. Why did I lose everyone closest to me? First mother, then Uncle, and now Mikaila. Sure my mother was possibly somewhere out there, but what were the chances of finding her? Sure my uncle escaped and was alive, but what were the chances he would forgive me?

Mikaila, Mikaila is _gone_. I felt numb. Deep down I didn't want to believe it. Surely Azula would have gloat and paraded around if she killed Mikaila. Unless she killed her after I left the capital. It'd be my fault then. What was I saying? It was my fault anyway… it's my fault Mikaila is dead. I brought her here. Her people must miss her. And I couldn't do the simplest task of informing them.

Wordlessly I entered my cell and sat down against the wall. Mikaila didn't deserve this. She was the best person I've ever known. She made me better. Since she wasn't here, I'd have to keep living for her.

"No matter what Mikaila, I promise that I'll be the greatest version of myself. The one you believe in. And one day, I'll help stop this war and free your people," I stared determined.

I let myself cry. Not loud sobs. Soft, heavy ones. The thought of creating a loud scene and possibly disturbing her rest in peace seemed cruel. It was the least I could do for her now.

 **MIKAILA POV**

Another memory. Why was I being plagued by them? Is this what people mean when they say "they saw their life flash before their eyes"? This was a lot longer than a flash though. Please be a good memory, I couldn't deal with a bad one right now.

 _I was at the nunnery place that made perfume. It was all around my feet. I looked up to see Katara bending it and with a giant wave pushing it to Nyla, the shirshu. Zuko jumped out of the way as Nyla's nose became overwhelmed with smell. He started to freak out. Unable to control himself, he lashed out his tongue. With one strike, Zuko and I were hit and fell to the ground. I fluttered my eyes open to see I was lying on top of Zuko in an almost scandalous position. The place where the sting like pain was now felt numb. It spread everywhere on my body._

 _"June! Nooo!" Iroh cried._

 _Iroh and June fell next to us. June looked rather uncomfortable on Iroh. He seemed to be enjoying it. Not having the capacity to move, I stared at Zuko's chest. My ear laid where his heart was and I could hear every beat. His hand laid on my waist. I couldn't breathe. Why did I let myself feel this way? He's my enemy._

 _"Uncle?" Zuko stated confused. "I didn't see you get hit with the tongue."_

 _"Shhh," Iroh said holding up a finger to his lips._

 _June's closed eyes popped open annoyed. The background noise got quieter. It sounded as though the Avatar and his friends had left. The nuns must be cleaning up our mess._

 _"Now what?" I asked._

 _"Nyla ran off and we're a long way from your ship. Our best bet is to find him. He wouldn't go too far," June stated._

 _"Uncle, go find him," Zuko ordered._

 _Iroh sighed. And started to stand. His plans to lay with June were ended._

 _"Very well," Iroh stated._

 _He was going to put June down when she spoke._

 _"I have to go with you. Nyla will come to me," June explained through her teeth._

 _"Guess I'll carry you since you can't move," Iroh said smiling._

 _June groaned. She looked upset still. Iroh carried June and started walking away._

 _"Wait what about us?" Zuko called._

 _"We'll be back soon," Iroh shouted back._

 _I swear there was a smirk on his face._

 _"But could you at least–" I started._

 _But they were gone. Zuko and I laid there awkwardly._

 _"So… what is everyone else doing?" I asked trying to break the silence._

 _Zuko turned his head to look._

 _"Cleaning up the mess… and glaring at us," Zuko admitted._

 _"Great…" I said._

 _Another awkward silence. My heart picked up its pace. Which was unfortunate if Zuko could feel it._

 _"When do you think they will be back?" I asked._

 _"Not soon enough," Zuko sighed._

 _"Probably," I added._

 _Another awkward silence. I was about to speak but Zuko spoke first._

 _"Remember how I told you about what the Avatar said?" Zuko asked._

 _"Yeah?" I asked a little confused why he was bringing it up now._

 _"The truth is I don't know the answer. If it was before the war, maybe. But since it's now, we can't be friends," Zuko said._

 _Somehow I could see it. I could see pain in Zuko's eyes. It was hard to say exactly where the pain came from, but I could see it there. I felt myself feeling sorry for him! Damn my feelings! Stop this! It doesn't end well. Zuko looked away again._

 _"I didn't play any games," I said looking into Zuko's chest._

 _I could feel his head move and look at me._

 _"What do you mean?" Zuko asked in a whispering voice._

 _"When you asked why I lied to Iroh about playing those childhood games. You see Zuko, it's because I didn't play any games. All the kids thought I was too weird, too different. I spent more time alone then with actual people. My grandmother was the only real friend I had and when she left… I was afraid of being there alone again so I guess I left. It was as good time as any to follow my dream. That's why I lied," I confessed._

 _Zuko didn't say anything for a while. I should have left it at that. Curiosity got the best of me though._

 _"Do you think we could be friends one day?" I asked._

 _Why should I care? He didn't answer until…_

 _"Zuko…" he said softly._

 _I was confused for a moment before I realized I called him by his name. Oops. I buried my head deeper into his chest. I had to have imagined it because we couldn't have feeling yet but I swear I felt his hand slightly squeeze my waist. I cleared my throat._

 _"We should never talk about this again," I said._

 _"I agree… Mikaila," Zuko stated._

 _My eyes closed again against his chest and when I opened them again, I was no longer laying on Zuko. It was darker outside. And slight swaying indicated I was on a ship. I was sitting on the edge of the ship and stars began appearing in the night sky. I loved looking at the sky at night. I hopped off the edge to go back to my room. Zuko appeared from nowhere._

" _It's rather late," Zuko stated._

 _I smiled._

 _"I was too mesmerized; I lost track of how long I've been out here," I stated._

 _"It's rather peaceful," Zuko commented._

 _I laughed lightly._

 _"I was talking about its beauty. I could stare at the ocean and sky forever," I smiled._

 _"It's pretty… I suppose," Zuko admitted._

 _I shook my head._

 _"Not good enough," I said sitting down._

 _I patted the deck next to me. Zuko walked over and sat next to me. I smiled before laying down and looking up at the sky. It was the best way to stargaze. Zuko stared at me before clearing his throat and following my example. We looked at the sky._

 _"See, isn't it beautiful? I grew up looking at these stars every night. I would spend hours finding pictures, um, constellations. You can find them easily if you look hard enough," I stated._

 _Looking up at the sky I began to point them out._

 _"There's Aquila, Aries, Leo, Cancer, and Capricornus," I pointed all the stars, making sure Zuko could connect them all._

 _"Oh and that one right there is–" I started._

 _"Orion," Zuko interrupted._

 _I turned my head and looked at Zuko._

 _"You know constellations?" I asked almost surprised._

 _"Most. I sail on the waters, they're kind of important," Zuko joked smirking._

 _I laughed. He had a point. I feel silly for showing them now._

 _"Well thanks for letting me point them all out," I stated._

 _"You're welcome. But I also… I knew them before. My mom and I used to look at them together," Zuko said a little more serious._

 _It was quiet for a moment. There was a question I wanted to ask him but I didn't know if I could ask it. He might get mad at me._

 _"You don't talk about her," I stated._

 _Zuko looked away._

 _"Do you miss her?" I asked despite my better judgment._

 _Zuko nodded._

 _"Very much," Zuko said._

 _"At least you'll see her soon, right?" I stated._

 _Zuko looked back at the sky. He looked to stare more than look at it._

 _"Show me them again," Zuko said._

 _He didn't quite phrase it as a demand, but I knew he really wanted to change the topic. So, I nodded and pointed out all the constellations I knew. In return Zuko did the same. Then suddenly I couldn't hear his voice or mine. The sky got blurry until everything was dark._

 _This time a light shinned. It was day. Zuko, Iroh, and some guards surrounded me._

" _Tell me everything," Zuko stated._

 _It wasn't quite a demand but it was more than a suggestion. I sighed. Inside I was shaking and about to fall about. Why was I shaking? I reached deep down for confidence I knew I had. I looked into Zuko's eyes, strong and confident._

 _"I bend water… I bend earth… this is me."_

 _This is when Zuko found out my secret. Zuko stared back at me. From his look and posture, I could tell he was pissed. Whether from my remark or from the fact he didn't find out my secret until now… in front of Zhao. I didn't give in to looking down like I wanted at this moment. Zuko stepped closer._

 _"You think I care?" Zuko asked angrily. "I don't care who you are. I don't care that you're a dual bender. My only mission is to capture the Avatar. What use do I have for you? Why didn't you just tell me?"_

 _Now I started to get angry._

 _"Why didn't I tell you? Why didn't I tell you?! Are you serious? You're son to the Fire Lord! The man my people and I are hiding from. The Fire Nation is our enemy. Why would I tell you anything?" I yelled._

 _Zuko took several deep breaths to calm himself. I swear he looked as if he could yell but he didn't. Instead he surprised me._

 _"I didn't know I was your enemy," Zuko stated._

 _He turned. Was it just me or did he sound a little hurt?_ I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. But why? Why would I share a stranger my secret? Stranger? No that can't be right. He wasn't a stranger. What was his name? Zuko, prince of… something. It was getting harder to remember. The less I remembered, the less pain I felt. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to forget.

 **SOKKA POV**

After seeing where my dad was placed, I waited till the guards dispersed and went downstairs before going inside. My dad looked up at me as I entered. I couldn't believe that he was right here! After my whole invasion plan going wrong, it was nice to see my dad okay.

"Thank goodness you're okay," I stated revealed while approaching him.

My father quickly rose to his feet and extended his arm with a clenched dist. I backed up in alarm. I'm guessing he didn't recognize me. That's the second time I've done that now.

"If you take one step closer, you'll see how "okay" I am," my father threatened.

I slightly smiled. His sense of humor was hilarious. I lifted my helmet's mask.

"Dad, it's me," I greeted.

My father relaxed and looked close to crying. I guess he wasn't expecting me.

"Sokka," my father said as we hugged.

I dropped my helmet to the floor so I could hug him properly. Even if we weren't away long this time, I really missed him.

"My son," my father continued. "You know Sokka, you should be more careful with that guard outfit on. I almost punched you in the gut."

He seemed amused with the situation. I admit I did too. I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassed though.

"Yeah, I ran into that problem earlier," I confessed.

My father laughed louder than I thought was safe.

"Shhh," I ordered.

I looked out the slit of the door to make sure there weren't any guards around. It wouldn't be good if I got caught in here. Seemed like no one was around.

"So where's Bato?" I asked facing back to my father. "Where's everyone else from the invasion?"

"The others are being held at a prison near the Fire Nation palace. They singled me out as their leader and sent me here," my father explained.

I sat down next to him.

"But before I left, I met some young women who said they knew you. The… Oshinama Fighters?"

I smiled at his attempt. He was never good with names.

"You mean the Kyoshi Warriors?" I asked.

"That's right," my father replied.

"Their leader Suki is here and she's gonna escape with us," I stated.

He lays a hand on my shoulder. I accept his touch of warm.

"Good. We'll need all the help we can get," my father stated.

"And you know Prince Zuko?" I asked.

"The son of the Fire Lord? I don't know him, but I know of him," my father answered.

"Well, he's here too," I said.

My father crosses his arms as his face drops.

"Sounds like a major problem," my father slightly sighed.

"Actually, he's on our side now," I stated as my father looked suspicious. "I know, I had the same reaction. After all he's done, it was hard to trust him. But he's really proven himself, and I never would've found you without his help."

My father nods and calms down. Trusting me that Zuko wasn't a threat.

"Sokka, what made you come here in the first place?" my father asked.

"I came here for you. Zuko stated that you might have been sent here. We had to come," I stated.

"I still find it hard to believe that he would just be willing to help you just like that," my father said.

"Well, he had his own reasons for coming. He thought his…friend was here. She was but…" I said turning away from my father, unable to look at his face. "She's gone now."

My father seemed to understand and slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry," my father stated.

"Yeah. I liked her a lot too. She was a good friend. And she was also a duel bender," I said.

"A duel bender?" my father repeated with his eyes slightly wider. "I always knew they were out there somewhere. I didn't think they would ever come out of hiding."

"Yeah…" I agreed awkwardly.

There was a weird silence between us.

"So, do you have a plan of escape?" my father asked changing the topic.

That didn't help my downcast mood.

"We had one, but some of the other prisoners got involved and ruined it. I dunno if there's another way off this island."

I lean forward and rest my face in my arms. My father smiles and pats my back.

"Sokka, there's no prison in the world that can hold two Water Tribe geniuses," my father stated encouragingly.

"Then we'd better find two," I stated seriously.

My father laughs and I join in nervously. It feels so good to laugh with my father. We were the funniest people I knew. I just knew we would get out of this place together.

 **ZUKO POV**

After getting my tears under control, I continued to think about Mikaila silently. I went back to the very beginning, when we met to the last I saw her. I played every moment in between. Trying to remember every time she yelled at me, every tear, every smile, and every laugh. It seemed we were destined to meet each other.

There had been a storm, so most of the crew was working hard to help the ship steady. I was in the control room staying warm and keeping an eye on things. The storm had died down when I heard a crew member shouting and noticed everyone go to the side of the ship. By the time I got down there, Uncle was already there. His hands were folded casually and he watched as members of the ship were lifting something aboard.

I didn't know what it was till she was on the ship, a girl along with a bag. The girl was out cold, but she was still breathing. I wanted to throw her back in the ocean, but Uncle insisted we help take her to a room and help her recover. She was out for some time before she escaped to the deck. By her face expression, I could tell she was confused and terrified. She glanced at me briefly before passing out.

Mikaila was stubborn and unlike any girl I've known. Besides Azula, she was the only girl who managed to get under my skin. She was beautiful but I didn't want to admit it. We were supposed to be enemies, but we became friends. Friends. We were more than just friends. A voice took me out of my memories.

"Zuko, are you there?" Sokka whispered.

I stood up and walked over to the door.

"I'm here," I stated.

I wouldn't be anywhere else.

"I just got done talking to my dad. We came up with an escape plan together," Sokka stated still talking quietly.

"What are you doing here?" a guard asked loudly.

Sokka turned and pulled down his helmet mask. There were two guards, a male and female.

"I was just telling this dirty lowlife what I think of him!" Sokka came up with quickly.

"Well, you'll have to do that later. He's coming with us," the male guard said.

Where were they planning on taking me? This could possibly ruin our escape plan.

"Why?" Sokka asked puzzled.

"Because we have orders straight from the warden, that's why!" the female guard replied irritated.

The warden? Was he not done talking to me? Or maybe he found out somehow about our previous escape plan. Maybe this would become a daily occurrence to see him because of my past status.

"Could I just get ten more seconds to rough him up a bit?" Sokka asked.

"Fine, ten seconds," the female guard allowed.

Sokka points at my mattress as I enter. I take it and put it in front of me.

"Take that… and this!" Sokka stated as he punched the mattress.

I groaned to keep up appearances. Sokka continues punching the mattress softly as he talks to me in a hush voice.

"We have a new plan, but it's gonna need a big distraction. Be in the yard in one hour," Sokka talked quietly.

I nodded just before the door started to open. Sokka suddenly latched onto me as I drop the mattress, wrestling me. He took me by surprise so I probably looked frazzled, which was good to convince them.

"Alright, that's enough," the male guard stated, separating us.

The two escort me down the hall toward the same empty room as before. I was capable of walking, but they insisted on dragging me. Why were they doing this?

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" I asked demanding to know.

They throw me into the chair of an interrogation room.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" I protested loudly.

"Come on, Zuko," a voice stated. "We all know that's a lie."

Mai emerged from a dark corner of the room. I couldn't believe she was here. Why was she here?

"Mai!" I stated shocked.

Still confused and trying to assess the situation, I slumped into the chair. Mai remained quiet, as usual, and stood hovering in the corner.

"How did you know I was here?" I finally asked.

"Because I know you so well," Mai stated.

"But how…" I still didn't understand.

"The warden's my uncle, you idiot," Mai replied with some emotion of annoyance.

I groaned. She pulled out a wrapped up letter. Probably the one I left her.

"The truth is, I guess I don't know you. All I get is a letter? You could have at least looked me in the eye when you ripped my heart," Mai said slightly hurt.

"I didn't mean to–" I started to say.

"You didn't mean to?" Mai asked before reading the letter. "Dear Mai, I'm sorry you have to find out this way, but I'm leaving."

"Stop it," I ordered.

But she kept going.

"For a long time I didn't know what side I was on. I've made a lot of mistakes, but I finally know who I am and what I'm supposed to do. It's not here," Mai scoffed.

"No more," I said again.

"Here's the best part," Mai stated almost showing some anger. "Mai, you're a good friend, but that's _all_ we can ever be. I love–"

"STOP!" I yelled furious.

"Mikaila. Take care," Mai finished. "You know how much that… hurt?"

"Stop! This isn't about you. This is about the Fire Nation!" I stated not wanting to talk about Mikaila.

"Thanks Zuko, that makes me feel all better," Mai stated sarcastically.

She throw the letter at my face. I stand to my feet.

"Mai, I never wanted to hurt you. But I have to do this to save my country," I tried to reason.

"Save it? You're betraying your country!" Mai argued.

"That's not how I see it," I countered.

Mai turns away and folds her arms. I wanted to touch her shoulder and turn her around, but I feared that would worsen it. I put my hands back at my side. There was no reason to explain myself to Mai, but even if we didn't work as a couple, she was still my friend.

"You've always been there for me when we were kids. You weren't just Azula's friend you were my friend too," I stated.

I noticed Mai's shoulders relax. I guess I got her attention.

"And just because we aren't dating anymore, doesn't mean I forgot you. You're still important to me, as my friend," I said.

I waited for her to say something, but she didn't so I kept going.

"I thought that the Fire Nation's, my father's, goals were right. We think we're so great that we're blind to see how much damage and loss we've caused. People are suffering, on both sides. I don't want more people to die for an unjust cause. I won't let this happen. I know that's supposed to make us enemies, but I still care for you. Always will," I ended.

There was a bell before sounds of prisoners was heard. Seems like they were being let out to the yard. A few moments later, a male guard came.

"Ma'am, there's a riot going on! I'm here to protect you!" he stated.

"I don't need any protection," Mai stated a little offended.

I would too. I slightly chuckle.

"Believe me, she doesn't," I agreed.

Looks like Sokka's plan was put into motion and I needed to get to the yard. Maybe this guard was enough for me to get out.

"I'm sorry but I'm under direct orders from your uncle to make sure nothing happens," he stated proudly.

Here goes nothing. I fire a blast at the guard and run to the door. The guard, perfectly going to plan, jumps in front of Mai to shield her.

"Get off of me!" Mai stated irritated by his actions.

Just in time, I exit and close the door behind me. Locking it, I see Mai's eyes through the door slit. She looks angry and hurt rolled into one. I felt bad, but I needed to escape this place. I ran down the hall and head to the yard. I see Sokka, Suki, Chit Sang, and Sokka's father. I flip a man who tried to attack me before joining the group.

"Zuko! Good, we're all here. Now all we need to do is grab the warden and get to the gondolas!" Sokka announced.

That was his plans?! It was crazy, so crazy it just might work.

"And how do we do that?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Sokka replied.

"I thought you thought this through!" I groaned.

"I thought you told me it's okay not to think everything through!" Sokka justified worried.

"Maybe not everything, but this is kind of important!" I argued.

Like the most important. I rubbed my forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"Hey, uh, fellas. I think your girlfriend's taking care of it," Chit Sang interrupted.

We looked to see Suki hop across the heads of the prisoners and jump into a flip onto the tower. Wow. Not wanting to be left behind, we ran through the chaos to the tower. We make it to the right floor just as Suki ties his hands together. Using his headband, she gags him.

"Sorry warden. You're my prisoner now," Suki states slamming him into the wall.

She notices our arrival and smiles.

"We've got the warden! Now let's get out of here!" Suki stated.

"That's some girl," Sokka's father, Hakoda, stated.

"Tell me about it," Sokka says proudly.

Chit Sang grabs the warden as we all run toward the gondola. Some of us more out of breath than others. We were doing it! We were actually going to get out of here.

"By the way Suki, that was awesome!" Sokka praised.

Suki slightly blushed and smiled.

"Wait," Chit Sang stated stopping for no reason.

We all stop.

"What is it? We don't have time to stop," Sokka stated.

"The guards are probably right behind us," Suki said.

"There was something I was supposed to tell you. It's important," Chit Sang said trying to remember what it was.

"Can't it wait till we get out of here?" I asked hurriedly.

"No. It can't," Chit Sang said bluntly. He turned to Suki. "It was about a girl I brought food to once. She wanted me to find you and tell you she's alright."

Suki looked puzzled for a moment before the realization hit her and she got teary.

"Mikaila? Was it Mikaila?" Suki asked.

My heart stopped. Could it be? Was she really alive? The warden squirmed in his arms.

"When was this?" Sokka asked.

Suki looked unable to speak at the moment.

"Just after the eclipse," Chit Sang stated.

That was a while ago. Was she still alright? I needed to know.

"Where is she?" I asked in a demanding tone.

"Isolation room. I remember the right one," Chit Sang stated.

"Let's go," I stated without hesitation.

"Wait. We may not have time to get her," Hakoda said.

"I don't care. If there's a chance she's alive I'm going. You can't stop me," I stood by my statement.

I looked over at Sokka for support. Sokka sighed and nodded.

"We came for both of you. We can't leave if there's still a chance," Sokka stated and turned to Chit Sang. "Lead the way."

All of us ran down the halls of the prison to isolation. My heart raced. Mikaila had to be alive. She just had to. I could feel it. I may not be the person she'd like to see but I'll take her yelling if it meant she's alive. I'll never let her go again.

 **MIKAILA POV**

My mind was clearer now. The little hiccup of forgotten memories seemed to have passed. Some things I tried to recall were somewhat fuzzy but I didn't worry about it. I blamed it on the events that happened and the state I was in currently. After my last memory, I drifted for a while in darkness. I felt cold and alone, but there was also this presence of peace.

 _That's when I felt a drop. Somehow a drop of water landed on my hand. Looking down at my hand I saw the drop and then realized that I could now see my hand to begin with. Another drop plopped on my hand. My head turned up the endless black void. Where were the drops coming from?_

 _The drops poured until I was soaked. That's when I took a step and earth materialized beneath me. I was on top of a mountain. Lightning stroke every so often. Thunder roared across the skies. I saw Zuko standing at the edge of a cliff and was yelling at the sky._

 _"You've always thrown everything you could at me," Zuko yelled in pain emotionally. "Well I can take it! And now I can give it back!"_

 _It was moments like this that despite that Zuko betrayed me, my heart ached for him. I may have gone through struggles in my life, but I couldn't imagine his. At some point it seemed Zuko had to let the past be the past, but right now he was too angry. His eyes scanned the sky in search of lightning. Some shot out of the sky but they were too far away to strike him._

" _Zuko!" I called but the thunder covered my voice._

" _Come on, strike me!" Zuko yelled. "You've never held back before!"_

 _Zuko remained still, then yelled with his hands in the air. He fell to his knees. Zuko quickly got back up more determined and upset._

" _Hit me! Shoot your lightning at me! I can stand against it!" Zuko yelled again._

 _I could hear him about to break. Tears were threatening to burst through my ducts. Running up to Zuko, I quickly turned him. He looked surprised. I pulled him into me and kneeled down, pulling Zuko down with me. I clung to him tightly. Zuko seemed to resist. What was I doing? Why did I care if he was hurt? He hurt me._

" _It's not going to hit you tonight," I said in his ear._

 _Zuko broke. He started to cry. He clung onto me, crying more than I've ever seen him cry before. I started to silently cry too. My heart beat rapidly. How could he get me to feel sympathy for him? We stayed there, holding onto each other. Zuko didn't need to hear words yet; he just needed someone to hold him as he cried out. Not that I would have known what to say._

 _Eventually, Zuko's sobs died down. He continued to hold me. I pulled him back and wiped his eyes. When I touched the scar side, Zuko only flinched slightly. I smiled._

" _You can't wait for the sky to hit you. You'll waste your life up here. Instead you live, and when lightning comes your way, you'll be ready," I said._

 _I was hoping Zuko recognized the metaphor aspect of it. Zuko nodded._

" _One day you will face your sister. You'll be way better than her. She fights for anger, for power. That's nothing compared to what you fight for. It will be quite the match," I smiled. "You know Iroh just didn't want to hurt you. Even when you can redirect it. He could never, ever shoot lightning at you."_

 _Zuko sighed._

" _I know. It was unreasonable to think so. I just wanted to try it, see if I could really do it," Zuko said._

" _Of course you can do it. You didn't spend all day practicing for nothing," I said. "We should get back. Iroh says we have to get moving tomorrow."_

 _Zuko nodded and stood. He put his hand out and helped me stand. I smiled._

" _It's best to leave everything here at the top of the mountain. We don't need to bring it with us," I said._

 _Zuko's eyes widened before slightly smiling and nodding. We walked down the mountain in silence. Zuko looked serious, deep in thought. I untied the ostrich-horse and hopped on. Zuko hopped on behind me._

 _I led us back to the house at a slower pace. Zuko was quiet the whole way back. We reached the building. I tied the ostrich-horse back to the tree. Rain was still coming down lightly but she was shielded mostly by the thick branches and leaves of the tree. I turned back to Zuko who was a few feet away._

 _I smiled and went up to him. He seemed to be staring at me. Oh no. I remember what was coming. I couldn't let it happen._

" _Should we go inside now?" I asked._

 _Quickly, Zuko grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him. I froze when I felt his lips on mine. His lips melted mine. Zuko was kissing me! And I liked it! Stop Mikaila, you have to stop yourself! Zuko pulled back looking deep in my eyes. I touched my lips briefly. I smiled. Zuko smiled back._

 _Both of us leaned closer till our lips met again. It was an incredible feeling. His lips were just as I remember them, warm and soft. Our lips moved in perfect sync as we kissed passionately._

 _The skies cleared and when I looked around, we were in Ba Sing Se. Specifically on top of a hill just outside the city. Zuko was holding my hand as we looked at the beautiful view._

 _"Zuko, why did you bring me here?" I asked._

 _Why would he tell me he wanted to go out with me if he didn't care? If he was just going to betray me. He slowly released my hand and took a deep breath._

 _"I just wanted to talk. I'm not sure why I brought you_ _here_ _. Maybe I just wanted to be out of the city," Zuko explained._

 _I nodded._

 _"I remember the day we met. I thought you were a pain and honestly I didn't give a crap what happened to you. I never… I never imagined you would become my best friend," Zuko said looking up into my eyes. "I can't say when, I can't say how, but Mikaila you got me to fall for you. I've never been good at expressing my… feelings. I don't want to do this circling we have going on either. I want you. So you maybe want to… you know go on a… date?"_

 _I felt about ready to cry. Never would I imagine those kinds of words would come out of his mouth. I stepped forward and cupped his cheek where the scar was. He didn't even flinch. We looked into each other's eyes, not able to break contact. Feeling myself leaning up, I pressed my lips on his for a sweet kiss. He held me close and kissed back._

 _We kissed for a while before he pulled back and rested his forehead on mine. He smiled. I smiled brightly back. Why did I feel this way? I couldn't right? It was just in my memories. Zuko held both my hands, our fingers intertwining. His hands were warm. They were big but fit perfectly in mine._

 _"I thought you were on another date," I said._

 _"I never wanted to go on that date. But it did help me realize that I took too long to tell you how I feel," Zuko said. "What have you been doing?"_

 _I sighed._

 _"Just walking around. I couldn't stand to be there. Now I'm honestly so hungry," I laughed._

 _"Well it's a good thing I grabbed this," Zuko said pulling out a loaf of bread._

 _"You stole that didn't you," I stated._

 _"It was an emergency. I won't make it a habit," Zuko said breaking it in half._

 _We sat down in the grass. A small breeze began to blow._

 _"Thanks," I said taking half. "So does this count as our first date meal?"_

 _"I'll make our second date even better," Zuko promised._

 _I laughed._

 _"I don't know. You have a lot to live up to now," I teased._

 _He laughed back. His real laugh was so beautiful to hear._

 _"So… does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked._

 _Zuko smiled before picking a flower from the grass. It was really pretty. He pushed my hair back and put in the flower. I smiled._

 _"Yeah. Boyfriend and girlfriend. I like the sound of that," Zuko said._

The sky got darker and the air was warmer. Everything disappeared again. It was eerie and I knew whatever was coming couldn't be good.

 **ZUKO POV**

We finally stopped at a solid door. My hands shook. Just on the other side of the door Mikaila was waiting to be free. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea if I went in; she might freak out. Sokka took the keys on a hook and unlocked the door.

"I'll go in," Sokka offered.

I nodded. He opened the door. It was still so dark in there. Sokka looked shocked before rushing in. Was something wrong?! I couldn't help myself. Her feelings be damned right now. I went to the door and lit up my hand for more light.

Sokka was crouching over an unconscious Mikaila. She looked really ill. I heard Suki gasp next to me but was unable to move. Sokka checked over her.

"She's alive. But she doesn't look good," Sokka sighed.

He placed a hand on her forehead.

"She's sweating but she's dangerously pale and cold. We have to get her to Katara quickly," Sokka stated.

No need to tell me twice. Sokka turned to me.

"You going to carry her?" Sokka asked.

I wanted to. But I feared what would happen if she woke up in my arms.

"You better. Just in case…" I started but was not capable of finishing.

Sokka nodded whether he understood or not. He picked up Mikaila and walked out of the cell. Just looking at her made me choke up a little.

"Let's go," Hakoda insisted.

Again, we ran down the halls, this time heading to the gondola.

"We're almost there!" Suki stated relieved.

Guards shot fire blasts at us, and more or less were aimed at Sokka holding Mikaila. I stepped in front and blocked them. More guards appeared.

"Back off! We've got the warden," I threatened.

The guards noticed him on Chit Sang's shoulder and moved aside.

"Let's go," I stated.

We continued on our way, cautiously in case the guards decided to strike. Suki opened the door.

"Everyone in," Suki said.

As everyone gets in I start it up and kick the handle a few times to break it. The guards rush toward me and jump toward the gondola. Sokka grabs my hand and assists me inside.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked.

"I'm making it so they can't stop us," I answered.

"Way to think ahead," Sokka praised.

I have my moments.

"We're on our way!" Suki stated cheerfully.

I looked over to see that Mikaila was now in Hakoda's arms. She still looked pretty out of it. Like all the movement had no impact on her. Hakoda looked outside and seemed a little concerned.

"Wait! Who's that?" Hakoda asked.

We all looked to see Azula and Ty Lee on the platform. All the guards were bowed down. This wasn't good.

"That's a problem. It's my sister and her friend," I replied.

Azula snatches something from a guard and runs toward us. Ty Lee jumps onto the cable and starts running across. Azula uses her fire to launch herself off and attaches to the cable with whatever she grabbed. They approach us quickly.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for," Suki states determinedly.

"Me too," I join in.

"I'll help. You two stay here and take care of the warden and Mikaila," Sokka instructs.

Sokka, Suki, and I climb to the top of the gondola and wait for them to get here to fight. Ty Lee flips into the air and lands in front of Suki. Azula pulls her way up and faces Sokka and me. We all get ready to fight. Azula was going down for everything she's down to Mikaila. Azula performs a slicing kick with blue flames but I manage to block it.

Her blows keep coming but I block them all. Sokka draws her back to the edge with his sword. I go in for the final attack, but Azula dodges and maintains her balance in a "push-up" position. Her next blast with her feet goes pass us and almost hits Ty Lee and Suki.

"Cut the line!" I hear someone shout but I'm too distracted to do anything about it.

I feel the gondola stop and see Sokka slip off the edge. I pull him up at the last moment. Ty Lee jumps on top of the wire.

"They're about to cut the line!" she shouts down at us.

Another gondola comes near us. Azula smirks.

"Then it's time to leave," Azula announces.

She uses her flames to float in the air.

"Goodbye Zuko, enjoy all the time you have left. She won't last long," Azula said pleased with herself.

She launches herself to the descending gondola. We watch as Azula and Ty Lee get further away. Now what? If we fall, we all die. We've come too close to die this way. The three of us head back inside the gondola.

"They're cutting the line! The gondola's about to go!" I said distressed.

"I hope this thing floats," Hakoda states.

I doubted it would. As we're all waiting to fall, suddenly our gondola starts moving again. We all look at the platform to see what happened.

"Who's that?" Sokka asked.

I see Mai fighting the guards off.

"It's Mai," I answered shocked.

I smiled gratefully. She helped us after everything I did. Knowing Azula though, there would be consequences for our escape. As much as I wanted to help her in return, I had other things to worry about. I looked at Mikaila, still out cold. I'll help Mai out of whatever mess she gets into some other day.

Finally our gondola stopped at the top of the hill. We all run out. Sokka carrying Mikaila in his arms again. We stop at the edge of the volcano.

"Well, we made it out. Now what?" Suki stated.

That was a good point. We didn't think this through either. I stand still thinking.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Sokka asked.

"My sister was on that island," I state.

"Yeah, and she's probably right behind us, so let's not stop!" Sokka said.

"What I mean is she must have come here somehow," I conclude.

Walking over a hill, I see a dock and an airship tied to it.

"There!" I point out. "There's our way out of here!"

We take a path down to the airship. Sokka, Suki, and I take out some of the guards. We climb onto the airship and get it in the air. Once steady enough, I make my way where Hakoda is sitting next to Mikaila. He managed to find a spot for her to lay comfortably. Without a word, I walk over and hold her hand. It was cold and just as small as I remember. I gave it a small squeeze.

"She's going to be alright. Katara will heal her," Hakoda stated reassuringly.

I nodded and sighed heavily.

"I'll feel better once she's awake," I said.

I gently placed her hand back down and headed toward the engine room. Suki noticed my approach and came toward me.

"Think she'll forgive me?" I asked.

Suki looked at me thinking what she could say.

"You really hurt her," Suki finally stated. "But I don't think it's impossible."

I nodded and leaned against the wall. I could take that. My hands were still shaking. I longed for the day she'd be able to smile at me again.

 **MIKAILA POV**

It was incredibly hot. Where was I? What was going on? _I was in some cave. There were crystals everywhere. People were fighting but I just stood there not knowing what was going on._

 _A huge light exploded from the crystals. Everyone shielded their faces. The Avatar, what was his name again? He rose into the air in his Avatar state. I watched in awe and then… my world came crumbling down._

 _Some girl shot the Avatar in the back with her lightning. He fell towards the ground._

 _"Aang," I said shocked._

 _Aang. That was his name. Tears were pouring down my face. I felt broken. Everything was coming to me at once and I was broken. Another girl created a huge wave that swept everyone, including me, up and caught Aang. The water vanished. Only a few of us were left_ _standing. The water bender kneeled with Aang in her arms. She was crying. Fire was shot at the enemy. An older man appeared. He jumped down from the rocks to protect them._

 _"You've got to get out of here. I'll hold them off as long as I can," the man instructed loudly for the girl to hear._

 _She stood. The older man, Iroh I think, shot fire blasts at the scary looking boy and girl. The water bender took Aang to a waterfall and used its water to ascend higher into the air. Iroh stopped when they were out of sight, knowing he couldn't win. Men surrounded him and trapped him in more crystals. Iroh looked away from the man._

 _I closed my eyes and tightened my fists. This isn't how it's supposed to end. Zuko betrayed us. I remembered his name. Why couldn't I remember it before? Because of him, the Avatar was injured maybe dead. Because of Zuko, Iroh and I were captured. Who knows what will happen to us. I opened my eyes, still seething. Some pieces were coming together. I knew clearly this was all his fault._

 _"How could you?" I asked quietly._

 _Everyone turned to face me._

 _"What did you say?" the girl snapped._

 _"I SAID HOW COULD YOU?!" I screamed at Zuko._

 _Water and earth around me exploded, forcing them to move back. I was so angry I could feel myself shaking. I screamed in frustration… in anger… in pain. I screamed because I didn't know what else to do. The ground and ceiling shook violently. Parts of the ceiling came crashing down, but I didn't care. Everything hurt more than I remember._

 _Turning to Zuko, I shot water whip after water whip at him._

" _How could you betray the world?! Uncle?! Me?! The Fire nation has done nothing for you and yet you picked them?!" I shouted angrily. "The Avatar is dead because of what you did! I just don't understand! How could you give everything you have up?! How could you pick this?!"_

" _They're my family," Zuko retorted back._

 _He seemed hesitant to attack back however._

" _Uncle is your family! I'm your family! They've done nothing but hate and cast you out to be alone!" I screamed. "I…I LOVE YOU!"_

 _I paused not believing my words. Zuko stood wide-eyed too. My heart felt like it was shattering into a billion pieces. I couldn't breathe. I love him? Wasn't he just a stranger? But the things I said, I seemed to know him._

" _I loved you," I said more quietly looking at Zuko._

 _I really loved him. That's why this hurt so much. Tears poured down my cheeks. I couldn't read Zuko's face but he looked troubled. Probably still from shock. The girl jumped in front of me and hit me with fire. For a moment everything was black until I opened my eyes._ _Guards were dragging me and I seemed to have been beaten. We were in a fancy place of some sort. I couldn't remember where or when this was._

 _The guards escorted my broken body down the halls. We were about to head out when a man appeared from around the corner. He had a scar on his face. He looked familiar but I couldn't place him. The guards stopped. He walked up to us casually._

 _"Give us a minute," the man ordered._

 _"We have orders from Princess Azula to take the prisoner–" one guard argued._

 _"As Crown Prince I order you to leave us for a moment," the man stated in a more authoritative tone._

 _They nodded. He was a prince? So was I at his palace? Why was I here?_

 _"Your highness, excuse this last interruption, she cannot stand on her own. She's too badly… injured," the guard stated hesitating on the last word._

 _What happened to me? The man nodded in acknowledgment. They released me. I collapsed and knelt on the ground. Even this was too painful for me, but I didn't want to say anything to him. The guards walked a little ways down the hall._

 _At first the man didn't say anything. I wondered if he ever would. Looking up at him, I saw him studying me. He was looking over all my wounds and scars._

 _"Azula really hurt you. It shouldn't have come to this," the man stated._

 _I didn't want to say anything to this stranger, but I had a feeling I'd never see him again. So why should I care? He suddenly got mad._

 _"Why don't you ever say anything?! Say something, anything! You're driving me crazy! I order you to speak! I don't understand why you remain quiet!" the man yelled at me._

 _That was my breaking point. Tears poured down my cheeks. I looked up quickly at him and yelled back._

 _"Say what?! WHAT IS THERE TO SAY?!" I yelled back._

 _The man looked incredibly shocked by my outburst. I was too. I didn't know how I was saying any of this. It was like the words were forced out of my mouth._

 _"What can I say? You betrayed us, betrayed me. Left as if what we had was nothing. You know how I felt, I guess you didn't feel the same. I don't understand how you could trade everything you had for this," I continued._

 _The man didn't speak, just kept staring at me shocked. So I kept going, still confused on what was happening. All I know is this man betrayed me somehow. I wiped my eyes._

 _"You'll never be happy here. This life you chose is only going to fill you with sadness and anger. You'll turn back to the man you used to be when we first met, broken," I said more calmly. "As much as I hate you, this isn't who you are. You're so much better than this. Why can't you see this? Any of this?"_

 _But he seemed wicked. So maybe this was really him. I saw the guards approaching._

 _"One day you'll realize what you did, the mistake you made. And I won't be around to forgive you," I concluded. "I hope it keeps you up at night, the stupidest decision you've ever made."_

 _The guards picked up my arms._

 _"We really must be going," the guard stated._

 _I hung my head again._

 _"Mikaila…" the man managed to speak out._

 _I turned my face away, fighting through the pain. Tears continued to fall, but I didn't make any motion to stop or wipe them. Mikaila… was that my name? Once I was led outside the_ _sun was so bright. I blinked my eyes to adjust. I opened them and I shot up awake. I was in a bed. The wind blew into my window. I looked around at my room. I was confused and I was confused as to why I was confused._

 _Standing from my bed, I made my way downstairs. No one was there. Where were my parents? Opening the front door, I felt the cool air against my face. I breathed it all in. My mother was carrying a basket and smiled when she saw me._

 _"You okay dear?" my mother asked._

 _"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I answered._

 _"You hit your head pretty hard yesterday," my mother stated._

 _"I did?" I asked._

 _My father chuckled as he approached. He wrapped an arm around my mother._

 _"Yes. Nearly scared your mother," my father stated._

 _"I was not worried!" my mother protested with a pout._

 _I smiled._

 _"I'm fine, really," I said. "I think I might go down to the beach."_

 _"Alright. Tell your grandmother hi for us," my father stated._

 _I nodded and made my way down to the beach. Running made my heart race. The sand felt warm between my toes. I saw grandmother bending the waves. I joined her._

 _"Morning dear, how are you?" my grandmother greeted._

 _"I'm fine," I replied. "I feel a little strange."_

 _"You sure everything is alright?" my grandmother asked._

 _I thought about it. Was there anything off?_

 _"Everything is perfect," I answered with a smile._

 **ZUKO POV**

We arrived at the Western Air Temple after nightfall. Sokka and I were the first to exit. Sokka insisted on surprising everyone. Toph, Aang, and Katara looked surprised.

"What are you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?" Katara asked.

"It kind of got destroyed," I answered truthfully.

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip," Aang stated.

Oh right. We said we went fishing.

"Did you at least get some good meat?" Toph asked.

"I did. The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood," Sokka stated.

He motioned to the ship as Hakoda and Suki exited the ship.

"Dad?" Katara asked tearing and overjoyed.

She ran to him and embraced him.

"Hi Katara," Hakoda stated.

"How are you here? What is going on? Where did you go?" Katara asked slightly overwhelmed and confused.

"We kind of went to a Fire Nation prison," Sokka stated.

Hakoda pulls Sokka in for a hug.

"Seriously? You guys didn't find _any_ meat?" Toph asked.

Some of us laughed till we heard Chit Sang.

"Guys! Your friend isn't looking good!" Chit Sang called.

"Who's that?" Katara asked.

Chit Sang appeared from the airship carrying an almost lifeless Mikaila. My heart beat quickly again and I ran over to him. So did everyone else. Katara got some water and began to look over her.

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"My sister," I said looking down in shame. "She was at the prison and something happened to her."

"Is she going to be okay?" Suki asked.

I couldn't breathe while waiting for her reply. Finally Katara nodded.

"Yes she'll be fine. She just needs some healing and rest," Katara answered.

I could breathe again.

All of a sudden, while Katara was healing her, Mikaila shot up with her eyes wide open. She yelled and began to sob.

"Shhh, you're okay Mikaila. You're safe," Katara soothed her.

Mikaila calmed down and released her tight grip on Katara's arm. She looked around unsure what was going on until her eyes landed on me. Her face remained emotionless as the wheels in her head turned. Oh crap.

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up in a few days. Most likely Sunday but maybe Saturday. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A Life** **Worth** **Living**

 **Thanks for your patience. Sorry this is a day late. I had unexpected family plans. But here it is! This chapter happens right after the Boiling Rock part 2 but before the episode of the Southern Raiders. Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Reflection**

 **(Extra Episode between Boiling Rock part 2 and Southern Raiders)**

 _I made my way down to the beach in a run. My heart raced and my lungs burned, in a good way. I stopped when my feet reached sand; it felt warm between my toes. Grandmother was standing her feet in the water and bending the waves. I joined her._

 _"Morning dear, how are you?" my grandmother greeted._

 _"I'm fine," I replied. "I feel a little strange."_

 _"You sure everything is alright?" my grandmother asked._

 _I thought about it. Was there anything off?_

 _"Everything is perfect," I answered with a smile._

 _My grandmother smiled back._

 _"As it should be. Our life here is safe but also a paradise. Free to be who we are without threat," my grandmother said._

 _Threat? Who threatened us? I guess people would be jealous of us being able to bend two elements instead or one or less._

 _"This is home," I agreed. "May I join you in practicing?"_

 _"I would love that, but it seems you're keeping your friends waiting," my grandmother nodded over with her head._

 _I looked over in that direction to see a small group of girls and guys. They waved and smiled when I saw them. I waved and smiled back._

 _"Alright. Will you be here later?" I asked._

 _"I'm not going anywhere any time soon," my grandmother replied._

 _I nodded and ran up to my friends._

 _"Hey everyone!" I greeted. "What should we do today?"_

 _"What we always do!" a girl, Lily, exclaimed._

 _"Yeah, let's explore the other side of the island and see what fun we can have with our bending," a boy, Willis, stated._

 _The next thing I knew, all of us were running through the jungle. Laughing the whole time. I always enjoyed hanging with my friends. When I tried to think of past times together though, I had trouble recalling anything. Must be because of the incident I had yesterday bumping my head._

 _We reached a cliff that overlooked the ocean. The sun glistened on the water's surface and made it shine. It was a long way down, but I wasn't worried any of us would fall in. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and all forms of life could be heard over the slight breeze._

 _The atmosphere changed. The sky darkened unnaturally and grey clouds came from nowhere. Everyone looked trouble. We looked back at the rest of the island. A darkness from the other side started to take over the island and swallow it whole._

 _"What is that?" a girl named Danika asked scared._

 _No one could answer though. My chest started to feel pain and everywhere else felt dull._

 _"We have to jump into the water," a boy, Naru, stated._

 _"Are you crazy?! We'll die from this height," I protested._

 _"We'll get hit by the darkness if we don't," Naru argued._

 _I nodded and all of us lined on the cliff's edge. We held each other's hands. Together we jumped, coming toward the water quickly. I heard everyone scream but mine was the loudest. My body hit the water such force that I felt pain and dizzy._

 _The water was so dark. I tried to swim to the surface but something pulled me down. My lungs were being filled with water; I was drowning. All I wanted to do was scream._

My eyes shot open and I heard myself yell. What was going on? Where was I? Did I die? I began to sob and shake uncontrollably. I clutched something tight but didn't know what I was holding.

"Shhh, you're okay Mikaila. You're safe," someone said soothing me.

Safe. I'm safe. I took deep breaths and calmed down. I released my grip on what I determined to be an arm. That's when I noticed I was surrounded by people. And I was somewhere outside, not the isolation room. Katara? Aang? Sokka? Toph? Suki? And some others I didn't know. My eyes landed on one particular person I never expected to see. Zuko.

I stared at him. Was I still dreaming? Why would Zuko be here? The last time I saw him was at the palace… some time ago. How long had it been? I took my eyes off of his worried face and continued to look around. There was a huge airship in front of me and ruins of some sort behind us.

"Where am I?" I asked hoarsely. "What's going on?"

I started to cough. Katara helped me sit up better and reached for her water pouch, offering it to me.

"Here, drink," Katara instructed.

I began to gulp down the refreshing water. Making sure there was still some left, I handed it back to her. My eyes went back to Zuko. I needed someone to explain to me what happened. Everyone seemed to notice my uneasiness and confusion.

"Let's go back to the main square. We'll get you some food and we can explain everything," Aang suggested.

I nodded. Sokka came over and helped me walk. Still struggling even with the help, Suki came to my other side and held me tightly. I rested my head on her shoulder as we walked. There were three other people there when we arrived. One tall and handsome. He looked to be Earth Kingdom. One sitting in a chair of some sort and goggles on his head. I couldn't tell where he was from, most likely some Earth Kingdom too. And then a smaller boy in some weird get-up.

"Who's she?" the little boy asked.

"Everyone, this is Mikaila. Mikaila, this is The Duke, Haru, and Teo," Aang introduced.

Suki and Sokka helped me sit down. Katara brought over a bowl of food for me.

"Thanks," I said.

I started to eat and fight through the nausea. Plus I could feel Zuko's eyes on me and it was unnerving. I was more anxious to know what happened then to eat right now. Everyone sat around a fire place and Aang started it up.

"Hey, you learned fire bending," I smiled.

Aang smiled then looked uneasy.

"Yeah, uh, Zuko has been teaching me," Aang stated.

My eyes looked over at Zuko briefly. I shook my head still not knowing what happened.

"I'm so lost," I confessed.

"Let's start from the beginning. After Ba Sing Se we escaped to a Fire Nation ship. Then we traveled around under the eclipse. We tried taking the Fire Lord then… but it didn't go well. We never even saw him. After that, we came here," Sokka explained. "That's the gist of it."

"After Aang fell, General Iroh helped us escape. What happened to you?" Katara asked.

I looked down at my hands. Was I ready to share that kind of information? I wanted to keep it bottled up inside, but sharing might help me get over it. I could trust these people. _Most_ of them anyway. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Aang.

"You don't have to share," Aang stated.

I sighed.

"No it's okay. It's probably better if I do," I reasoned.

Taking another deep breath, I began to retell what happened to me.

"After Katara and Aang left, I was so upset that I had an outburst and almost collapsed the cave. Azula knocked me out. A couple days later, we headed back to the Fire Nation. Iroh was put in a prison just outside the capital. I was taken to the palace. I was given a bedroom, but sometimes…" I stated before pausing for a moment. "Azula tortured me. She wanted information on my people. I tried to remain strong for as long as I could but eventually I couldn't take it. I told her they were on an island."

Katara grabbed my hand. I felt a few tears escape. I looked anywhere but at Zuko. I hoped he felt worse than I did.

"How did you end up at the boiling rock prison?" Sokka asked.

Katara glared at him.

"You can't just ask that!" Katara fumed.

"Idiot," Toph agreed folding her hands.

She bended the earth where he sat and Sokka fell over.

"I was just asking!" Sokka protested.

"Guys it's okay," I intervened. "Azula wanted my suffering to continue and she was done with me so she sent me there. I met Suki and we got through prison together. We tried escaping once. We got _so_ close but were caught. I thought they hurt you."

I looked at Suki feeling sorry and relieved that she was okay.

"I was fine. It was _you_ I was worried about. I thought Azula killed you," Suki stated shaking her head, probably still fighting against the negative thoughts that consumed her.

"She almost did. After putting me in the isolation room, she visited me a few times. I got sick and was beaten more. One day she cleared the yard so we could fight. I managed to get a hit on her, but I was too injured to win. I thought I was going to die. Luckily I could heal myself a little. I was planning to escape again when I was well," I said then turning to Katara. "But I think I owe you my life."

"No need. I'm just glad you're okay now," Katara stated.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"Zuko and I went to the prison. We thought my dad and you could be there," Sokka stated.

"Me?" I asked shaking my head. "You couldn't have known I was there."

"I had a hunch," Zuko spoke up.

It was the first he spoke since I was awake. Everything was quiet and still. Some faces looked back and forth between us. Hearing his voice made me so angry.

"Like you would come for me," I scoffed crossly.

Zuko lowered his head.

"Anyway…" Sokka continued awkwardly. "Zuko and I broke into the prison disguised as guards. We didn't find my dad but we saw Suki. Eventually we tried to escape too till my dad arrived, and then Suki told us you were dead."

"I'm so sorry Mikaila! I didn't mean to lead them away from looking for! I really thought…" Suki apologized unable to finish.

"It's okay. I know it must have seemed I was gone," I stated.

"Once my father and I came up with a plan we got the others ready to get out. We started a riot and headed to the gondola with the warden as captive. Chit Sang informed us that you were okay and sent a message to Suki," Sokka informed.

I smiled at Chit Sang, recognizing him as the prisoner who delivered my food that day.

"Thank you for keeping your promise," I thanked.

"Don't mention it," Chit Sang smiled.

"We made it on the gondola when Azula and Ty Lee attacked," Suki stated. "We fought them off until the gondola was about to be cut loose. Mai saved us though."

My eyebrows rose. It took everything out of me not to look at Zuko. I guess they were still together.

"We stole Azula's airship and came here. Katara healed you before you woke up," Sokka concluded.

I nodded.

"What happened to your cheek?" Katara asked.

I touched my left cheek, almost forgetting the scar that was there. I looked down.

"Azula, from when we fought. She wanted us to match," I said sorrowfully.

Everyone was silent. I could feel their sympathy ooze out of them in enormous proportions. They forgot to mention why Zuko was here.

"What is _he_ doing here?" I asked glaring at Zuko.

Zuko gulped.

"Those things you said to me when you left… you were right, but you were also wrong too," Zuko explained. "I did and do feel the same–"

" _Don't_ ," I cut him off and shook my head.

How could he say something like that? He felt the same? That couldn't be true, not after what he did to me. Zuko nodded slowly, seeming to understand I didn't want to hear about that, but he kept talking.

"You were right. I wasn't happy there. I thought all I wanted was to go home, but it wasn't home anymore. It made me sad and angry; ultimately I was broken," Zuko stated.

I was shocked how similar the wording was to what I said. He remembered?

"What I did to Uncle, what I did to you was a huge mistake. I've made a lot of terrible decisions in my life, but that was by far the worst. And it did keep me up at night. I haven't been able to think of anything else. I'm glad you're around though. I know things can't go back to the way they were, maybe you'll never be able to forgive me, but I want to get through this. Earn back your trust. I left the capital and came to teach Aang fire bending. I'll do my part to end this war," Zuko concluded.

I took in all his words. At least Zuko finally realized his mistakes and was trying to make things right, but there was too much hurt. We were friends, then dating, and he chose to stab me in the back and date someone else. Everyone was waiting for me to say something.

"You're right," I said looking up at Zuko.

He looked hopeful, everyone else looked surprised.

"I'll never forgive," I stated and stood.

Zuko looked so sad, almost broken. Did I care? No. I turned around and walked away. I heard someone stand and follow me inside of the ruins. Once inside, I stopped for them to catch up to me. It was Katara. What was she going to say? Was she going to tell me to forgive him?

"I know how you feel, well partly. Zuko and I never… well we weren't ever close. And he's chased and captured us so many times. Manipulated and tried to take us down. I don't think I can ever forgive him. Besides, he's Fire Nation. They're the cause for this war, for taking my mother away from me," Katara confessed.

I noticed that she got teary. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for any problems I've caused for you while being captive under… him. I can't believe how stupid I am for falling in love with him," I apologized.

Katara looked shocked but then gave a sad smile.

"I don't blame you Mikaila, for anything," Katara stated. "Shall I show you to a room where you can stay?"

"I would appreciate that," I smiled.

We walked down the hall and turned a few times till we came to a spacious room.

"Suki and you can share this room," Katara gestured.

"Thanks," I said.

Katara nodded and left quietly. I laid down on one of the beds on my side and stared at the wall. It was strange not being in a cell. I trembled a little. There were times that I didn't know if I would ever get out alive. I hoped my family and the island was safe. Azula couldn't find my island. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to them because of me.

Eventually, Suki came into the room and climbed into her bed. I tried as hard as possible to look asleep. I wasn't in a good mood to talk right now. After an hour of restless sleep, I quietly got up and left the room. Going back into the courtyard, all seemed peaceful. I walked over to the edge. Looking down I couldn't see the ground and looking up I could see all the stars. I've missed seeing the stars.

My heart stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around quickly. I let myself relax a little when I saw it was Zuko. His expression looked hurt, almost pleading.

"Mikaila, I…" Zuko began. "What can I do for you to forgive me?"

I looked away not daring to answer.

"Please, there must be something. Anything!" Zuko stated sounding like he was about ready to cry.

More silence.

"Is Iroh still in prison?" I asked.

When he didn't reply I looked at him. He was surprised by my question.

"Oh uh, Uncle broke out of prison on the eclipse," Zuko answered. "You know I used to visit him, but most of the time he wouldn't speak to me."

"I can't imagine why," I stated sarcastically.

"Come on Mikaila, we're going to be interacting with each other from now on. We should try to get along. Be friendly. Um… try to discuss everything and get pass it," Zuko said.

"How about this, you stay away from me, and I promise I'll stay far away from you. I have no intention of doing anything that has to do with you," I stated.

Zuko didn't say anything again. I walked pass him and headed to my room. This time, when I laid down to sleep, I had no trouble falling asleep.

The next morning, I changed into a spare outfit the group had. Katara said she wore it when the gang was under cover as Fire Nation. It had a one-strap, red crop top with a brownish pants that went just pass my knee. Over that was two skirts of different shades of red. Then I wore the reddish sandals. Finishing my look, I put my hair in its usual array with half of it down and the other half tied in a bun.

Everyone was sitting in the courtyard waiting for breakfast when I arrived. I sat down and took a bowl, eating quietly while the others laughed and talked lightly. I was interrupted from my silent meal when Katara asked me a question.

"So Mikaila, Suki and the others agreed to stay and join us, will you be staying too?" Katara asked.

I looked at all the faces eagerly awaiting for my answer.

"I guess for now I can. I don't have anywhere else to go," I replied.

While I could go home, I decided against it for two reasons. Reason one, if Azula or some other Fire Nation member saw me they could follow me home. That would be a disaster. Reason two, I want to help Aang defeat the Fire Lord.

"Great! I want to learn more about you and the duel benders!" Aang stated enthusiastically.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything!" Aang replied.

"Typical vagueness from twinkle toes," Toph stated.

Some of us giggled.

"Well, after orders came to kill all duel benders, some managed to flee. The remaining ones decided that the only way to survive was to go into hiding. We blended in with other refugees as long as no one used bending. Eventually, we made it to sea and found a remote island that no one has been able to find. We cut off all connections with the outside world," I stated.

"Almost all connections," Suki clarified.

"Right almost. Our people have been trading with the Kyoshi Warriors for decades," I said.

"They have the most amazing fruits you can't find anywhere else in the world. In exchange we trade meats you can't find on the island," Suki stated.

"Indeed, and they've kept our secret for so long," I said.

"What are the people like?" Katara asked.

"Nothing like me," I sighed. "All of the original duel benders are gone. My grandmother was the last. We were the only ones who liked to practice bending. Everyone else is too afraid. But it makes me feel close to our past."

"I know what you mean," Aang said understanding completely. "Being here in the Western Air Temple brings me so many memories of my people. I miss them too."

"We're at the Western Air Temple?" I asked standing up.

I looked around taking everything in. It's more spectacular than I could have imagined. Most everyone joined me in standing up. They seemed confused.

"Yes, what about it?" Sokka asked.

I smiled widely.

"My great grandmother was from here," I explained.

Aang's eyes went wide.

"Your great grandmother was an Air Nomad?" Aang asked excited.

"She was. My great grandfather was from the Water Tribe. They came in contact at a town near here. My great grandmother snuck out just to see him, and pretty soon they fell in love. Rules however denied him access to live here, so she left and joined him. They lived in a village with other duel benders. My grandmother can bend air and water," I said.

"Wow. I can't believe it. Are all people on your island duel benders?" Aang asked.

"In name, yes. Not everyone can bend two elements though. Some can bend just one or a few who can't bend any. Like my parents, my father can bend water and my mother can bend earth and air," I replied.

"So are there people who can bend just air?" Aang asked hesitantly.

I smiled.

"Yes. Some of them are Air Nomads," I answered.

"I would love to meet them someday," Aang stated.

"I think they would be honored to meet you and to learn all about how the Air Nomads lived," I said.

Aang smiled.

"So what is our next move?" I asked.

"For now we just take this time to relax, get out strength back up," Katara stated.

"I agree. We need to be ready for the next attack or whatever comes our way," Sokka added.

"Fine by me, Aang could use more time learning to fire bend," Zuko said.

"And I haven't bended in a while. It'll be nice to train," I said turning to Katara. "And we still need to spar."

"I would love to! Maybe some of us should go after breakfast," Katara stated.

"I'll go. I'd like to see your earth bending style," Toph said.

"Alright. What about you Haru? I heard you're a really good earth bender too. I'd like to learn as much as I can," I said.

"Me?" Haru asked puzzled.

"You are an earth bender right? I haven't had a teacher before so I'd love to learn from real earth benders," I said.

For some reason Haru slightly blushed and rubbed his neck.

"Sure. Sounds fun. I've never gone against a duel bender before," Haru agreed.

Zuko didn't look happy. But when was he ever happy?

"Zuko and I can work on fire bending and check on you guys later," Aang stated. "I'd love to learn move from you."

I nodded.

"Sokka, Suki, and I will work our weaponry skills," Hakoda stated.

"Guess The Duke and I will watch whoever is the most exciting!" Teo stated.

"Yeah! My money is on the duel bender group!" The Duke said.

"There's more room down on the ground. Let's go there," Katara suggested.

We all agreed. Katara, Toph, Haru, and I headed down while Hakoda, Sokka, and Suki went off somewhere else. Zuko and Aang disappeared somewhere else to train. Chit Sang decided to stay back for a while with Teo and The Duke to explore. They would meet up with us later. Once on the forest floor, I felt so alive. There was earth and water everywhere.

"So what should we start with?" I asked.

"Let's see what we can do. Things we've learned others might know. And then we can spar in a bit," Haru recommended.

It seemed like a good idea.

"Alright. I'll start!" Toph volunteered. "You two are going to get to know earth bending on a whole other level."

She tossed us a piece of fabric each. Haru and I picked them up not knowing what to do with them. We looked at each, both lost.

"What do you want us to do with this?" I asked.

"Ties them over your eyes," Toph instructed.

We tied them so neither of us could see.

"Now what?" Haru asked.

"Dodge this," Toph stated quickly.

"Wait what?" I asked.

Then I heard earth being bended and then an impact. Haru grunted and fell over. Um okay… that happened. I heard Toph earth bended again, and before I knew what I was doing, I created an earth shield. I heard the earth break.

"Nice Mikaila, but you could have guessed you were next," Toph stated.

Haru stood back up.

"If you want to stay unscathed listen to the earth," Toph said.

Luckily, this was something I've done before. Not against another person, but on my island I used to listen to all the sounds around me. Maybe I could use that method. Listening closely to the smallest of vibrations, I managed to feel the earth move to the left. I held out my hand and stopped a medium sized boulder from hitting me.

Without stopping I shot it back at Toph. At least I hoped where she was standing. I heard a small gasp and the boulder hit a tree.

"Good job Mikaila. You shot it back at me. Have you done this before?" Toph said.

"A little. Not quite the same but it still works I guess," I answered.

"How do you pick it up so quickly?" Haru asked.

"It's easy once you get the hang of it. Come here and take off your shoes," I stated.

Haru listened and managed to get a little closer to me.

"The same way you found me with my voice you can find anything on the earth. The vibrations between sound and movement are closely connected. Concentrate and you can feel everything, the trees, us, and even creatures who make various steps," I said.

Haru stood there in concentration. Stepping back a bit. I took some earth from the ground and threw it at Haru. His hand went up to stop it but he was a little off and it hit his side. He groaned. He laughed lightly.

"Guess I need to work on it more," Haru said.

"I'm sure you can pick it up quickly with enough hard work," I said.

Haru and I took off our ties.

"Keep the tie to practice. So Mikaila, what can you teach us?" Toph asked crossing her arms.

"Well… I don't know many fighting moves but I do know something I find fascinating," I stated going over to a tree.

Placing my hand on the trunk, I focused my energy on the earth and water of it. It moved its limbs swiping a little. Then one plucked a fruit from it and handed each a fruit. I stopped.

"Wow! That was awesome! How did you do that?" Katara stated.

"I've never seen anything like that," Haru added.

"You managed to move it in a way as not to destroy it but give it life, move gracefully," Toph said.

"I use both of my elements, water and earth. Interconnecting the two I'm allowed to bond with the tree and guide its movement. We work together to do something," I explained.

"Too bad none of us are duel benders," Toph stated.

"But I bet the two of us could make it happen," Katara said.

Toph smiled and the two went over to a tree. Each placed a hand on the trunk and tried to get movement. Nothing happened. They pulled back.

"I felt something," Katara said looking at her hand. "But it felt like a disconnection."

"We couldn't bring the two forces together," Toph added.

"If anyone can figure it out it's you two," Haru said.

"My turn I guess," Katara said.

Using the forest around her she drew water from the plants. After the water was gone they all looked dead though.

"It's useful but the plants suffer," Katara sighed.

"What if you created more water?" I asked.

"What do you mean? You can't make water out of thin air," Katara stated.

"Yes, but you can split the water you have. Make more water out of the amount you have," I said raising my hands.

Splitting the water, I managed to double the amount. And with my half I sprayed the plants again. They had life again.

"Neat trick," Katara complimented.

"Thanks. I'm ready for some sparring," I said stretching my arm.

"Same. I've been dying to hit something," Toph said pounding her fist with her hand.

That terrified me.

 **ZUKO POV**

Throughout Aang's session today, I spent most of the time sitting on a broken pillar and staring into space. I found Mikaila again and I could make it up to her, but she _hates_ me! How were we ever going to be friends again? Ever be together again? I'll fight this the whole way. She was ready to leave me in the past, but I'm not giving up on her. Not ever again.

I was spending my time thinking what I could do, what I could say to regain that first step towards redemption. No ideas were coming to me though. The only thing that came to mind was time, and I hate being patient. If that's what it takes then that's what I'll do. That strategy just wasn't preferred.

In the background I could hear Aang practicing. It was going okay as far as I could tell in my state. I'm sure he was asking how he was doing so I mumbled encouraging words and whatnot. My hand was starting to get numb from supporting my head but I didn't care.

"Good… nice… valiant effort… uh huh… keep going… yeah…" I mumbled dazed.

"Zuko. Zuko? ZUKO!" someone yelled.

I nearly fell at the outburst of my name.

"Uh what?" I asked coming out of my thoughts.

Glaring at me was a frustrated Aang with his hands on his hips. He stood a few inches from me. Was I really so out I didn't notice him?

"You've been mumbling and praising me, but I haven't been doing anything for the past minute! What are you thinking about?" Aang stated still a little upset.

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit.

"N-Nothing. I'm just distracted!" I defended clearing my throat.

Aang's face softened. He sat down next to me.

"Is it about Mikaila?" Aang asked.

I moved just enough to give myself away. How could he know?

"Yeah. I've just been so anxious to have her back and patch up things. I guess I should have guessed she'd want nothing to do with me," I said.

"There's no easy way to say this… but what you did was really terrible," Aang stated.

"Seemed easy to say it," I said slightly offended.

"And I mean _really_ terrible. Just horrible, dreadful, awful. Probably the worst action short of starting the war itself!" Aang continued.

"Okay I get it!" I fumed.

"Point is, it's not going to be easy to earn her trust back. Just like it wasn't for us. You have to really prove that you've changed and can be trusted again," Aang said.

"That was hard. And Katara still hasn't forgiven me," I said deflated.

"But she will. So will Mikaila. Look, I never thought you would change this much. I never thought you would want my forgiveness and I give it to you. You're a good person Zuko, you just need to keep your temper under control and be patient," Aang stated wisely.

"How are you so smart for a twelve year old?" Zuko asked.

"Technically I'm a _hundred_ and twelve. Lots of years to build up wisdom," Aang patted his chest proudly.

"Yeah and you spent most of that trapped in ice," I teased.

Aang laughed.

"Not bad Zuko. There's hope for you yet," Aang said air bending to stand.

He turned to me with a smile.

"Why don't we check on the others? You don't seem focused enough to teach, and I could use a break," Aang suggested.

"I guess…" I agreed standing up. "Since you need a break."

Aang smiled and started running ahead.

"Let's go then!" Aang stated excitedly.

I followed at a slower pace. A few moments later, Aang waited so I could catch up and we walked together. I noticed that everyone was down here now. All their voices filled my eardrums.

"Okay just move your hand like this," I heard someone say.

"Oh that feels so much better," Mikaila praised.

WHAT?! I turned the corner and saw Mikaila standing in a fighting stance and Haru had his hands. All. Over. Her. That made me pissed. Next thing I know is I'm soaked. My flames might have died down but I was wet and annoyed now. I turned to Aang.

"What did you do that for?!" I asked furiously.

"Controlling your temper remember? And I'm sure burning Haru to a crisp is a poor start," Aang stated.

I pointed at them.

"Look at them!" I stated.

"He's just adjusting her position. Helping her with a move. Calm down!" Aang said.

"What are you guys fighting about?" Toph asked.

"And why are you wet Zuko?" Sokka asked.

We turned to see everyone looking at us confused. I straightened myself and instantly heated myself to dry the water on me.

"Nothing. We came to check on things down here," I answered.

"Uh huh, well we're almost down for now. Haru was just showing Mikaila a fight move for earth bending," Katara stated.

"My body is sore though. I think it would be better if Haru shows me later," Mikaila said.

"No problem. I'm happy to help anytime," Haru smiled.

Mikaila smiled back. This went against everything I was supposed to do, but I went and did it anyway.

"Mikaila, if you ever want to train again with me, I'd be honored. I think it would be a good idea," I said.

And immediately I knew it was the wrong thing to say based on everyone's facial expressions.

"Excuse me?" Mikaila asked irritated.

"Oh great," Sokka stated softly.

"You have no right to say anything to me," Mikaila stated.

If I was going to win over Mikaila, there was no way I was going to do it as a push-over. So I stood my ground… probably making things worse. I marched over so we were in front of each other. Haru slowly backed away.

"I do have a right! I said I'm sorry! And I'm going to do everything and anything I can to make it up to you. To earn your trust, to be your friend. To be together again," I protested loudly.

Mikaila was fuming, and I should have stopped but I kept going. Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
"We were best of friends. You know me better than anyone else. We went out and we were happy! You told me you loved me, and I should have told you exactly how I felt. I love you too," I said still talking loud.

Then I felt it. Mikaila had smacked my cheek. I heard some gasps from our audience.

"How dare you? How dare you?! You destroyed everything we had together! I'd rather go back to the Boiling Rock than ever be with you again!" Mikaila yelled.

Then she took a step back and into a fighting position.

"If you want to fight me, then let's fight," Mikaila said.

"I know all your moves," I said warningly.

"Ohhh sounds like someone is scared!" Toph called out.

"Not helping," Katara stated. "Shouldn't we stop this?"

"There's no way I'm missing this," Toph chuckled. "I want to see fire breath get his ass kicked."

The logic thing would be to end this before it spiraled out of control. Fighting all our anger out was something I was trying to avoid. But Mikaila also wanted a fight. She needed this and honestly, she deserved it after what I put her through. I'll give it all I got though. Going easy would just make her feel worse.

We stared at each other. Neither making the first step. Guess she remembered that from me. If I stood firm on my principal though, we'd stand here forever. Amongst my planning, I failed to notice the slightest shift in movement. The ground beneath me shot up fifteen feet in the air. The earth brought me back down. Hard. I lied on my back already feeling the back. I heard the others groan.

"Still think you know everything?" Mikaila asked towering over me.

"You asked for it," I stated.

I shot fire from all directions around me. The blast was enough to send Mikaila back a bit. Seeing her down with fire, especially with the scar on her face made me think of me. I hesitated and that screwed me over again.

Quick as lightning, Mikaila was up again. As she ran towards me, Mikaila drew water from the surrounding nature and used it as whips to hit me. They stung like hell. Focus Zuko! I used my fire to counter-balance the rest of the whips. We both took steps forward, trying to gain an advantage over the other.

When we were within reach, our hand-to-hand combat came into play. Our hands went for an attack but were always blocked with the other's hand. My foot went out to trip her backwards. As she went back, she pulled my shirt so I flipped over her. I managed to roll safely out and stand back up. She caught herself too and was up. A few feet apart, I sent a fire blast. She dodged easily. I sent more and more. Even with all her dodging and blocking, it was too fast and one scrapped her leg. Mikaila cried out in pain.

She went down to semi-kneel and hold her injured leg. I stopped. Mikaila took advantage of that. Her hand went down to the earth and back up to throw dirt in my eyes. They felt sore and red and I couldn't see. When I rubbed most of it out so I could see, Mikaila was charging with water from a nearby puddle. The water froze into a sharply-pointed spear.

My eyes went wide with fear. There was no time for me to dodge or move. Was she really going to kill me right now? I heard some gasping and slight shifting from the group. Maybe they would intervene. Mikaila cried out a battle cry as she closed in. Her spear came down! And… stopped a few centimeters from my chest. I looked up at her face and I was surprised to see her crying and not angry.

I didn't know what to do. What do I say? Should I move, do, or say anything? Maybe she would say something and I could reply.

"I wished I drowned in that storm," Mikaila cried quietly.

And then she turned and fled. She cried loudly as she ran far away through the forest. I stood there a moment before collapsing on the ground. How was I supposed to react to that? She wished that she died before meeting me. I ruined her life that much? My heart felt like it shriveled up and broke. Maybe that's how she felt.

"Uh… maybe we should go," Hakoda suggested.

"Good idea," Teo agreed.

"I'm already gone," Chit Sang stated.

Only Katara, Sokka, Suki, Aang, and Toph remained back. They walked over to me.

"Seeing her all angry, I forgot how hurt she really was," I confessed.

"Leave it to a boy to forget these things," Toph said.

"Someone should go find her and calm her down," Katara stated.

"Alright I'll go," Sokka said about to stand.

"Why the hell would you go?! You're just as bad as Zuko!" Katara exclaimed.

"Hey!" Sokka and I stated simultaneously.

"I'll go too," Suki volunteered.

"Might as well go along. I'm not too good with girl stuff, but it beats whatever guy talk you'll have," Toph said.

The three girls headed in the forest the same direction Katara had taken. The three of us were silent for a while. I just made everything worse for myself. What was there left to say?

 **MIKAILA POV**

After running away from the group, I stopped by a river. I sat on a log and stared at myself in the reflection. The scar was still boldly there and I hated it. I hated it so much. Maybe I could get rid of it. My hands didn't move up to heal it though. I was stuck in a trance to look at it. Is this how I really looked? A horrid scar on my left cheek. Red, blood shot eyes from crying. Black under my eyes from restlessness. Paleness and thinness. I looked sick, almost dead.

Where was my beauty? My bravery? My sun-kissed skin? My smile? Were they all gone forever? Was this the real me? It couldn't be. I'm stronger than this. That prison didn't break me; it shook me but I survived. It could not take anything that makes me, well me. Just because I changed on the outside, doesn't mean I changed on the inside.

Reflections were deceiving, but even then you weren't necessary looking at the truth.

I heard footsteps approaching. Three pairs to be exact. Using my bending, I determined them to be Katara, Suki, and Toph. Sure enough, those three emerged from the bushes and joined me on the log.

"It's beautiful here," Suki stated.

I looked at my reflection again.

"Some things are," I said looking away in shame.

"Scars are impossible to heal, but since it's new we have a chance. And with two healers we have an even better chance," Katara stated.

"Not that looks are that important," Toph said. "You don't need them to be confident in who you are."

"I know looks don't define me, but this look… it reminds me of him. It reminds me of every single pain I've gone through," I stated with a sigh.

Suki grabbed my hand. Katara grabbed my other hand. Toph hesitantly put her hand on my shoulder.

"We're here for you. Us girls have to stick together," Suki said.

"Yeah, show these boys what we're made of," Toph added.

I giggled.

"I have no doubt we make an unbeatable force. Thanks girls," I thanked.

"That's what friends are for," Katara said.

That took me back.

"Friends?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, you can't get rid of us easily," Toph said.

"Friends for life," Suki said.

I pulled them all in and hugged them.

"We could go with less hugs though," Toph complained.

We laughed. I released them, but my face turned sad.

"Am I being unreasonable about this situation? He hurt me but should I forgive him? Or remain resilient?" I asked.

"I'm the wrong person to ask. I think he hasn't changed enough. He's done a lot of terrible things and I don't want to forgive him," Katara stated.

"And I think he has changed and he's trying to be a better person. I think giving him a try is a good idea," Toph opposed.

"I think… you should do what you feel is right. That answer may not come to you right now. Be honest whatever you do," Suki advised.

I nodded with a sigh. Katara grabbed my hands and put both our hands on my face. She smiled slightly.

"Let's start right now," Katara suggested.

I nodded in agreement. The two of us bended water around our hands until they glowed. We closed our eyes in concentration. Thankfully, Suki and Toph remained quiet. My cheek started to feel tingly and cool. An unusual feeling than I'm used to. After several minutes of healing, we stopped. My hand went up to my cheek. It felt different. Looking at my reflection, I could see my scar at shrunk. The rest of my face looked healthier too. My color was starting to come back and the black under my eyes was nearly gone.

I smiled at Katara thankfully.

"I say another session or two and the scar should be completely gone," Katara said.

"You guys really are the best," I smiled brighter.

"No more of this sappiness!" Toph stated disgusted. "We should head back before the guys panic and send a search party."

The four of us laughed as we made our way back to the temple. The guys were sitting around in the courtyard talking casually as we returned. Most of them smiled at our arrival. Haru stood to his feet and walked up to me. The rest of the girls continued to sit down.

"Hey Mikaila, you're looking better," Haru smiled.

"Thanks, I'm feeling much better," I smiled back.

"So after dinner I'd like to show you some more moves. I thought of a few more I'd like to show you," Haru said.

"Sounds good. I'm open to learn everything. It's great having someone teach me instead of learning on my own," I stated.

"It feels good passing on what I've learned to someone else," Haru said.

"Want to sit together? I'd love to hear about your home. The Earth Kingdom villages have always fascinated me," I offered.

"Of course. As long as you tell me more about the duel benders," Haru said.

"Deal," I agreed.

The two of us sat down together and started sharing stories. He shared how his village was forbidden from bending and he had to go to the forest to teach himself. His father had taught him many skills, but he had to learn more without him. I learned that he also felt connected to his father, who was at prison at the time, when he bended. In return, I shared how I had no one willing to teach me earth bending, so I went into the jungle of our island to learn from nature. Duel bending made me feel connected to our heritage.

Oddly, Zuko remained quiet this evening. He never approached me. That lifted weight off my chest. Though, I started to think more about the situation, and the more I thought about it the more I wasn't sure of myself.

After dinner, Haru and I went to another courtyard and practiced for almost an hour. We managed to teach each other a few things before we headed back to the main courtyard to join the group.

"I suggest we all sleep out here tonight," Hakoda suggested. "Seems like a good strategic move to all be together."

"Plus it's such a nice night out," Aang agreed.

"It might be best to think about changing locations. We've been here for some time and I'm sure someone is bound to search here for us," Sokka stated.

"Let's talk about that tomorrow," Katara yawned.

Everyone agreed. We headed to our rooms to grab all our stuff. Everything was packed except the sleeping bags some of us slept in. I was without one so I set up closer to the fire. I noticed Zuko leaning against a pillar in the shadows close to the edge. His arms were crossed and he looked out to the sky.

Looking around, I noticed most people were still inside grabbing their things. And the people who were out here were all distracted. Taking a deep breath I walked over to Zuko. He didn't jump or even move as I approached. He did, however, look surprised when he turned to face me. He stepped away from the pillar and searched my eyes for what I wanted to say.

"I…" I began nervously. "I've been hard on you. Maybe you deserve it, maybe I've just been lashing out. I'm going to try not to let my emotions get the best of me."

"What are you saying?" Zuko asked sounding hopeful.

"If Aang and the others can learn to forgive you… then maybe one day I can," I explained.

Zuko smiled and it reminded me of when he genuinely smiled.

"I would love that," Zuko stated happily.

"But," I cut in. "But I don't know if we can ever be friends again, or even be more than that again. I don't know if I can do that."

Zuko smiled sadly but nodded. With slow movement, he reached for my hand. Without knowing why, I let him take it. He looked into my eyes.

"I will be whatever you need me to be. I will accept anything you give me," Zuko stated sincerely. "I want us to be friends, to be more again, of course. But I'm willing to go your pace. I'm not going anywhere."

My heart fluttered. Air escaped my lungs and I didn't know what to say. I nodded to regain composure.

"I thought you were with Mai," I said.

"I was but I realized I don't love her. I love… well you know," Zuko answered.

I nodded my head.

"I should get some sleep," I said slipping my hand out of Zuko's. "I'm actually really exhausted still."

Zuko nodded and I turned back and walked back to the fire. His words stopped me a few feet away.

"Is it just my imagination or… are you refusing to say my name again?" Zuko asked.

I smiled before turning my head over my shoulder.

"You haven't earned it yet," I replied.

Zuko's eyes went wide and I kept walking. Everyone found a spot and fell asleep quickly. I laid next to the fire and stared at the ceiling. Not knowing when I fell asleep exactly. I just knew it was the best sleep I've had for a really long time.

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter should be out Thursday or Friday. I have to work a lot this week so I don't know how much time I'll have each day. Anyway, thanks again for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A Life** **Worth** **Living**

 **Sorry this is a few days late! But here it is! Thank you for all the reviews, following, and favoriting! It always bring me so much when I see that happens. So thanks. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Here are some replies to past reviews…**

 **Znkp** **: (chapter 39)- thanks for your understanding! (chapter 40)- thanks! Hope it wasn't too long of a wait.**

 **Mogor:** **(chapter 39)- sorry for the long wait. Your wish was granted. Mikaila is alive and out of prison! Well… she attacks him, a little haha.**

 **Guest** **: (chapter 39, May 14)- thank you for not giving up on me! And you're welcome for the update.**

 **Weirdo** **: (chapter 39)- you're welcome and thank you for your amazing review! I'm glad you loved the flashbacks and the chapter lived up to your expectation. (chapter 40)- yes, I found that this reaction would be realistic with her character. Haha I totally didn't mean for a crush to be brewing but I saw that after editing. Glad you liked that scene! It was fun to write.**

 **Serendipitymadness:** **(chapter 39)- hope you liked her reaction and find it realistic (chapter 40)- lol I love writing all of Zuko's sides. Yes it's awkward given their history but let's hope they're able to get pass it! Lol, totally okay. I've done that before in stories or not realized how you pronounce a name properly.**

 **Guest** **(chapter 39, May 19)- love your enthusiasm!**

 **Skiescloud** **: (chapter 40)- I'm so glad you liked my story! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

 **Guest: (chapter 40)- thanks for your review!**

 **There is Hatred in this World. Hatred. And Revenge**

 **(The Southern Raiders)**

 **ZUKO POV**

After the interaction with Mikaila, I felt hopeful for our future. We were getting somewhere! Sure, she said we couldn't ever be together in _that_ way, but she said she might forgive me one day. That it was possible. Most everyone fell asleep quickly. I slept in my bedroll restless. So many thoughts were going through my mind. One glance at Mikaila and everything went away.

She was sleeping so peacefully. She was the closest to the fire, considering she didn't have a bedroll and Mikaila gets cold easily. Lying on her side, Mikaila had one hand next to her face and the other closer to her stomach. Her breathing was even and calm. I couldn't help but stare at her as she slept. Watching her gave me such peace. Before I knew it, I was out too.

That all ended the next morning. Everyone woke up to explosions. It was so close that my heart raced as it pulled me from my dreams. The ceiling shook as rubble fell. Aang was already running to the edge of the cliff. Three airships emerged and continued their slaughter of bombs. Acting quickly, Aang swung his staff around and using air bending, he closed panels of metal around the courtyard.

The shaking continues and I notice that the ceiling won't hold long. A part of it crumbles and heads straight for Katara. She looks up alarmed but otherwise makes no action to move. I run and push her out of the way.

"Watch out!" I cry right before I push her out of the way with me.

The debris hitting the ground causes dust to form all around. It's hard to see everyone else for a few moments.

"What are you doing?" Katara asks angrily.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you," I reply calmly.

"Okay, I'm not crushed. You can get off me now!" Katara states annoyed.

All I did was save her life… you're welcome! She lifts herself up and rushes out from under me.

"I'll take that as a thank you," I said quietly as I rise.

Most of the group is at the farthest wall trying to come up with a plan. Meanwhile, Mikaila is standing close to the near wall. She stares at it. Her fist clenches. I know she's planning something so I jog up to her.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"This barrier won't hold up for long. I'm going to hold them off while you guys come up with a plan," Mikaila states confidently.

"Mikaila, that's a terrible plan! You could easily get hurt," I protest.

Her head whips to my face in no second. Her faces looks serious with a small hint of anger. Was she going to yell at me? Hit me?

"Just come up with a plan quickly then. I'm going out there," Mikaila stood firmly on the subject.

Before I could convince her to stay, she earth bended the ground beneath her and was swallowed up. I assumed she somehow would emerge on the other side of the barrier and slow down the airships. What an idiot. I quickly run over to the group.

Toph and Haru earth bend a huge tunnel in the wall. No one seems to have noticed that Mikaila was nowhere to be found. Toph gets everyone's attention and points to the hole.

"Come on! We can get out through here!" Toph stated.

Everyone begins to enter the passageway, but I can't seem to move. I can't leave Mikaila here. And my sister. She was probably here. I had to make her pay for everything. Aang tries to pull Appa in by his reins. He resists heavily.

"What are you doing?" Aang finally notices and asks me.

"Go ahead! I'll hold them off. Mikaila's out there. Besides, I think this is a family visit," I said before running odd.

"Zuko! No!" I hear Aang shout.

His words don't stop me as I jump through the crumbling wall. It wouldn't be long now till the whole thing came apart. As I race toward the airships, a bomb comes my way. After dodging it I send a fire blast at an airship. Azula rises from another airship. Her expression seems crazed, evil.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Even though, it was fairly obvious. She was here for us. She smiles wickedly though.

"You mean it's not obvious yet? I am about to celebrate becoming an only child!" Azula declares.

Before another moment passes, she kicks a large blast of flame toward me. I dodge it. There's too much. Maybe I bought them enough time but Mikaila was nowhere in sight. Running backwards toward the temple, I fall from the blast. More blasts come and the temple begins to fall apart. Out of options, I run to the airship and jump. Sending several shots at Azula but fail to hit her. I try to grab onto the side of the airship but can't get a grip. I fall into the mist and disappear. Shit.

 **MIKAILA POV**

After leaving Zuko through the earth, I emerge from the other side of the wall. The blasts are too much for it to hold long. Tightening my fists, I send pillars of earth at the airships. They manage to rock them and some soldiers lose their balance and fall. Before I can strike again, a group of soldiers send their fire blasts my way.

I dodge them and the bombs that are aimed to hit the wall. Using earth bending, I manage to deflect some of them away, but there are too many to stop them completely. Bending the earth I use it to catapult me onto an airship. How I wished Toph taught me some metal bending. Something tells me I won't be good at it with my background.

A few soldiers block my path and get ready to fight. What was I thinking?! Up here I have no elements to bend! As their blasts come my way I jump over them and land on one of the soldier's chest. I climb up a ladder to the top of their airship. From here I see Zuko on the ground and another airship rise from the mist. Azula stands on a look-out sort of tower. I can't hear their shouts. Just them battle. Before long, Zuko jumps toward the airship but slips and falls into the mist.

"Zuko!" I cry out.

Azula stands on their airship calm now. There was a far distance from this airship to where she was, but I couldn't think about anything else.

Sliding down my airship, I slipped toward the end and fell toward Azula's airship. I landed with a huge thud and probably broke my wrist in the fall. Groaning, I sit up. Azula was on the other side. Getting up I realized it wasn't my wrist that was injured but my whole arm. I probably shattered every bone in it. My left arm hung limp by my side unusable. I trudged forward anyway.

Maybe I wasn't quiet enough or Azula just has this super sixth sense. Azula turned around quickly to face me. Her malicious smile grew.

"I was afraid I'd never see you again," Azula stated before looking down at my arm. "Did you injury that? Pity I wasn't the cause. Perhaps I could break the rest of your bones."

I slid my feet apart and held my hand in a ready stance.

"You will never break me again," I said firmly.

Angry, Azula shot fire blasts at me. I was slower than normal but I managed to dodge her attacks. My arm was such a hindrance though. Suddenly, I remembered something. Reaching into my pocket I grabbed a small vile of water. Katara insisted I always carried water around. I dumped the water onto the airship. Azula's eyebrows narrowed as she watched me. With only one working hand, it made things more difficult, but I was able to lift the water in the air and multiple it over and over to create more.

"I'm slightly impressed you could do that, especially with your injury but it won't be enough to stop me," Azula said.

"Who said I was here to stop you?" I asked.

"Then what are you here for? Revenge?" Azula asked.

"You'll get yours one day," I said.

Azula laughed amused.

"There's no one that can stop me," Azula said confidently.

"Your brother will stop you," I said not believing those words came to my mouth.

"Zuko? That useless, weak ex-prince? I already took care of him," Azula said.

Just then, Appa burst through the fallen stones from the courtyard. Not everyone was on aboard. Azula shot her blue fire at Appa, but with the rock shield it did nothing. She ducked to get out of his way as they kept going. Azula's attention was back on me.

She shot a blast at me, but couldn't stand against my water protection. Using my water, I sent some of it forward as a whip. She flipped backward unharmed. Hardening some water into small ice daggers, I launched them at Azula. She moved her body and head to dodge them. My last ice dagger cut her ear. Her glare intensified at me.

"And here you thought you were untouchable," I gloated.

Her fists tightened and I prepared to attack or dodge at any moment. My eyes widened as I noticed a figure on a rising airship. It was Zuko. Azula notices my gaze and turns around. A second later, Zuko runs across his airship towards us. As he jumps, Azula sends a fire blast at him. Zuko kicks it to disperse it and shoots a blast of his own. Azula jumps backwards once to avoid it. Zuko lands on the airship. His eyes flick over to me briefly before concentrating back on Azula.

Zuko advances and shoots two unsuccessful fire blasts before Azula shoots her own. Zuko flips sideways to dodge and sends a powerful blast. The two keep sending more fire blasts without gaining any advance over the other. They were pretty evenly matched. Maybe I could change those odds. Azula was distracted. I summon my water to flow close to the ground. It wraps around Azula and takes her off guard in tripping her. Zuko takes this chance to attack with a strong fire blast. Azula manages to partly block the shot but gasps as she is thrown back a few feet. Standing up, she faces me with a terrifying glare. I hold my water up ready for any attack she might throw at me.

Azula races towards me and jumps to come down on me hard. I hold water shield up but she hits so hard I fall back and on my side. On my bad side. I groan almost in tears. Damn. I needed to heal my arm. Though I also used the shield to have one strand of water hit back, so she flew back. Her landing was more graceful. Zuko shot a blast that nearly hit her. Her focus was once again on Zuko. Their fire blasts continued. Zuko was getting closer to Azula as she stayed in place. I stood and watched as both went for an attack at the same time.

Their fire-filled hands hit each other and a huge explosion was created. Both flew backward. My eyes widened as Azula flew too fast towards me and we collided. We were both sent off the edge of the ship. I noticed Zuko had fallen too. Appa came our way. Suki reached her hand up and grabbed me then we got closer to Zuko. Katara reached and grabbed Zuko's hand. We watch as Azula continues to fall.

"She's… not gonna make it," Zuko states somewhat sadly.

Something I'd never thought I'd hear. In a way though, she was his sister. Azula uses her fire bending to propel herself to the cliff side and uses her hair pin to slow her descent into a stop.

"Of course she did," Zuko said annoyed.

Appa continues to fly and we all watch until the scene disappears from our eyes. It's then that we all seem to relax. Aang jumps up into the saddle.

"Is everyone okay? Zuko?" Aang asks.

"I'm fine. Just some scratches," Zuko replies.

"Mikaila?" Aang asks facing.

I groan and sit up.

"I hurt my arm," I stated.

Katara takes some water from her pouch and her hands begin to glow. Her hands come in contact with my arm and the water surrounds my whole arm from my shoulder to my fingertips. She shakes her head.

"How did you manage to break every bone in your whole arm and hand? It's shattered," Katara stated.

"I fell off an airship trying to get to Azula. I landed on it wrong," I confess.

"You fell off an airship?!" Zuko yelled concerned.

"Yeah. How did you manage to have a better landing than me?" I asked.

"I may have fallen from a greater height but I managed to slow my descendent and grab on a rope," Zuko replied.

Katara pulled her hands away from me.

"I healed it. You might be a little sore for a few days," Katara said.

I slowly moved my arm, hand, and then fingers. It was a little sore but other than that it was fine.

"Thanks," I said.

I looked around and noticed not everyone was here.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

Katara looked down sadly.

"We had to split up. Hopefully they got to the airship and headed off somewhere," Sokka answered.

"We didn't say a place to meet up though," Suki said.

"Where are we headed?" Zuko asked.

"Not sure. Let's create some distance and set up camp somewhere," Aang said.

"I could use a nap," Toph said lounging more comfortably in the saddle.

There was a bit of silence before Sokka cleared his throat to talk.

"We saw you two fighting together against Azula. You guys make a pretty good team," Sokka said.

Suki and Katara frowned and hit one of Sokka's arms.

"Ow!" he glared and rubbed his arms.

I looked down trying to get emotional over a simple statement.

"Yeah… we weren't bad," I said.

"Practice I guess…" Zuko added awkwardly.

Most of the trip was flown in silence. Not being able to handle the awkwardness anymore, I joined Aang who had gone back to Appa's head. He smiled as I sat next to me.

"You enjoying being able to fly?" Aang asked.

I nodded and smiled back.

"The feeling, it's incredible," I replied. "My grandmother used to tell me stories her mother told her. How the Air Nomads would use their gliders to fly freely. To have the air rush through your hair and against your face. How joy seemed to radiate off them as their hearts raced. It's unlike any other feeling. I used to climb the tallest mountain on our island and try to feel the wind."

Aang giggled along with me.

"Guess it wasn't possible for you to fly," Aang stated.

"No, but that's okay. When I got old enough to discover I was a water and earth bender, it changed my life. I wasn't born to fly, I was destined for better things," I said.

Aang smiled brighter.

"That's very wise," Aang complimented. "So is that when you wanted to sail around the world?"

"When I learned we couldn't ever leave the island, I began to feel trapped. I wanted more from life than safety and isolation," I said.

"After we defeat the Fire Lord, I'll come with you and help your people. They can come out of hiding," Aang offered.

I smiled in appreciation.

"I just hope Azula doesn't find them before then," I sighed.

Aang rests his hand on my shoulder.

"They'll be fine," Aang reassured.

I nodded before a yawn broke through without warning.

"I should get some rest. I'm still pretty tired," I said.

"Yes, sleep. You deserve some after everything," Aang said.

Standing up, I climbed back into Appa's saddle and sat down next to Suki. I rested my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Tired?" Suki asked.

"Very," I answer truthfully.

"Take a nap. No one will mind. We're not doing much anyway," Suki said.

I nodded and lay down making sure not to take too much room. As soon as my eyes close I'm out.

Once the sun was starting to set, Aang took Appa down to an inhabited land near the beach. We decided to set up camp on a hill near the cliffs. It would be a safe place for now. Plans would be made for a more permanent hiding spot in the morning. After tents were set up. Zuko started a fire and everyone sat around it. The silence still continued and it was awkward.

"Wow camping… it really seems like old times again, doesn't it?" Aang stated breaking the silence.

"If you really want it to feel like old times, I could uh… chase you around a while and try to capture you," Zuko said jokingly.

Everyone laughed but Katara and me. I scoffed and shook my head but only Katara noticed. I'm glad we were both in the same Zuko-hating-never-forgiving boat.

"Ha ha," Katara stated sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

Sokka holds up his cup.

"To Zuko! Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today he'd be our hero?" Sokka praised.

"Not everyone's hero," I mumbled.

Everyone except for Katara and me… again, held up their cups.

"Hear, hear!" they cheer.

Aang nudges him with his elbow, and Toph lightly punches him.

"I'm touched," Zuko smiles humbly. "I don't deserve this."

"Yeah, no kidding," Katara stated angrily.

She stands up and walks away toward the cliffs.

"What's with her?" Sokka asks.

"I wish I knew," Zuko states following her.

"What's with him?" Sokka asks no one in particular.

It was probably wrong of me, really wrong of me, but I wanted to hear their talk. So, I slip away unnoticed and hide behind a big rock to listen. Katara is sitting on smaller rock looking at the ocean. Zuko approaches. Katara notices and grows irritated. She stands to walk away when Zuko stops her.

"This isn't fair! Everyone else seems to trust me now! What is it with you?" Zuko stated.

Except me! Did he forget me? Katara turns furiously.

"Oh everyone trusts you now! I was the first person to trust you!" Katara said placing her hand over her heart and then points to the ocean. "Remember back in Ba Sing Se. And you turned around and betrayed me, betrayed all of us! Betrayed Mikaila… you broke her heart."

Zuko lowers his head a bit.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Zuko asked sounding sincere.

Katara walks closer to Zuko.

"You really want to know? Hmm, maybe you could reconquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King. Or I know! You could bring my mother back!" Katara snaps angrily.

She storms off, hitting her shoulder against his as she passes. Before Katara comes closer I hide further out of sight. She doesn't notice me. I look back at Zuko. He seems genuinely disappointed. No Mikaila. Don't even give him sympathy. He doesn't deserve it from you. But I can't help but wonder what he said to her in Ba Sing Se to get her to trust him.

I head back to the campsite. Everyone makes their way to their tents. Suki and I are sharing. I lie down and stare at the ceiling.

"I'm uh… going to… be right back," Suki stated oddly before heading outside.

Okay… strange. I continue to look up and realize how homesick I am. I miss father's laugh and protective nature. I miss mother's lullabies and charismatic smile. I miss grandmother's teachings and passion for bending. I miss my home. People might have thought I was a little strange, but in the end, we're family.

Humming one of mother's lullabies, I fall asleep peacefully.

 **ZUKO POV**

After a few minutes of thinking, I head back to the campsite. So many questions ran through my head. Especially about Katara's mother. What happened to her and why did she blame me? Sokka would know. I had to ask him. Heading to Sokka's tent, I run into Suki.

"Oops, wrong tent!" Suki says embarrassed.

"Sorry, do you need to talk Sokka too?" I asked politely.

If she wanted to talk to him first I'd be okay with that.

"Nope, not me," Suki stated oddly and walks away.

Why was she acting strange? I enter the tent… everything just got a million times weirder. Sokka was lying on his side wearing less clothes and a rose in his mouth. Candles and roses surrounded him.

"Well hello…" Sokka starts before he looks surprised to see me.

Guess he was expecting Suki to enter. The rose is crushed between his teeth. Regardless of this weird display, I really needed to talk to him, so I sit down.

"Uh Zuko! Yes, why would I be expecting anyone different?" Sokka sits up mortified and painfully swallows the rose. "So what's on your mind?"

"Your sister. She hates me! And I don't know why, but I do care what she thinks of me," I confess.

"Nah, she doesn't hate you. Katara doesn't _hate_ anyone. Except maybe some people in the Fire Nation," Sokka states before widening his eyes in realization. "No, I mean, uh, not people who are good, but used to be bad. I mean, bad people. Fire Nation people who are still bad, who've never been good and probably won't be. Ever!"

"Stop!" I interrupt. "This isn't helping!"

Sokka calms down again.

"Why do you care anyway? I thought you wanted _Mikaila_ to forgive you," Sokka stated.

"I do, and I'm working on it. But I also care about Katara's forgiveness," I reply. "Okay, listen. I know this may seem out of nowhere, but I want you to tell me what happened to your mother."

Sokka is slightly taken back, and I realize there was probably a better way to come out and say something like that.

"What? Why would you want to know that?" Sokka asked confused.

"Katara mentioned it before when we were imprisoned together in Ba Sing Se, and again just now when she was yelling at me. I think somehow she's connected her anger at that to her anger at me," I explain.

Sokka hangs his head a little sadly.

"It's not a day I like to remember," Sokka states. "It was just like any other day. Katara and I were having a snowball fight. Then, black snow fell from the sky. We stopped and we were afraid. Katara run off to find our mother."

Sokka took a deep breath before continuing.

"Many of the warriors had seen the black snow before and they knew what it meant: a Fire Nation raid. The Water Tribe warriors and Fire Nation soldiers fought against each other. We were badly outnumbered, but somehow we managed to drive them off. As quickly as they came, they just left."

Before finishing, Sokka had to swallow a lump in his throat.

"I was so relieved when it was over, but that's because I didn't know yet what happened. I didn't know we had lost our mother. Katara came out of breath and said there was a strange man in our house. Our dad told us to stay here but we followed anyway… she was gone," Sokka said.

"Wait. Can you remember any details about the soldiers who raided your village? Like what the lead ship looked like?" I asked hopefully.

I might know who the led the raid. Who took Katara's mother away.

"Yeah… sea ravens. The main ship had flags with sea ravens on them," Sokka recalled.

"The symbol of the Southern Raiders," I said mostly to myself. "Thanks Sokka."

Sokka hurriedly tried to push me out of the tent.

"No problem. Thanks for stopping by!" Sokka stated.

I leave the tent but not further than that. A few seconds later, Sokka pokes his head out and whispers.

"Suki," Sokka calls quietly.

I look down curiously at Sokka. He whistles and closes the tent again. It was too easy to tease him. I smirk to myself and keep walking. I wanted to talk to Katara straight away, but she had into her tent. So I waited outside her tent… all night. When I got too tired of sitting, I laid down and dozed off for a bit. Bright and early I was back to sitting on the rock and waiting for her to come out.

"You look terrible," Katara said angrily, folding her arms.

"I waited out here all night," I explained.

She walked to her bag and began brushing her hair.

"What do you want?" Katara asked impatiently.

It seemed the sooner she helped me the sooner I'd leave.

"I know who killed your mother," I said getting straight to the point.

She stops shocked.

"And I'm going to help you find him," I add.

After the initial shock wears off, she looks angry. Luckily for me, it's not anger towards me but for the man who killed her mom. She turned more towards me determined.

"We're leaving in half an hour," Katara stated.

I nodded. Heading back to my tent, I back some things in a sack. By then everyone is awake and sitting lazily around. I notice Mikaila sitting in the grass with her eyes closed with a slight smile on her face. I stand still and watch her. Her smile falters.

"If you're going to stand there and stare at me, might as well say hello," Mikaila said before opening up her eyes.

How did she… oh right, her earth bending.

"Oh uh, good morning," I said putting down my bag.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Mikaila returns the greeting.

"Not really," I state truthfully and rub the back of my neck. "Did you?"

Mikaila nods.

"As well as can be. I… have dreams," Mikaila stated.

"Dreams? Of what?" I asked.

She looks at my face a moment before narrowing her eyebrows. She stands.

"Just dreams, nothing worth telling you," Mikaila said suddenly upset.

Mikaila walks off and gets some breakfast that was made. What did I say wrong? A few minutes later Katara meets up with me. We nod and head over to Aang who's feeding Appa.

"I need to borrow Appa," Katara states not so nicely.

"Why? Is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?" Aang smiles jokingly.

"Yes. It is," Katara replies in all seriousness.

"Oh. What's wrong?" Aang asks slightly surprised.

"We're going to find the man who took my mother from me," Katara announces.

Sokka stands from not too far away and listens in.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it and I know how to find them," I state.

"Um… and what exactly do you think this will accomplish?" Aang asks.

"Ugh, I knew you wouldn't understand," Katara shakes her head in dismay.

She walks away probably to come up with another idea to leave.

"Wait! Stop! I do understand. You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the sand benders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?" Aang empathizes.

"She needs this Aang. This is about getting closure and justice," I explain.

"I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge," Aang said.

"Fine, maybe it is! Maybe that's what I need! Maybe that's what he deserves!" Katara replies angrily.

"Katara, you sound like Jet," Aang says.

Jet? They knew him too?

"It's not the same!" Katara argues. "Jet attacked the innocent. This man, he's a monster."

"Katara, she was my mother too, but I think Aang might be right," Sokka speaks up.

"Then you didn't love her the way I did!" Katara yells.

"Katara!" Sokka says hurt.

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself," Aang states wisely.

"That's cute, but this isn't air temple preschool. It's the real world," I say.

"Now that I know he's out there… now that I know we can find him, I feel like I have no choice," Katara states.

"Katara, you do have a choice: forgiveness," Aang says.

"That's the same thing as doing nothing!" I argue.

"No it's not. It's easy to do nothing, but it's hard to forgive," Aang explains.

"It's not just hard. It's impossible," Katara states.

Katara walks away. I follow. I see that everyone that wasn't part of the conversation was watching. When I look at Mikaila, she looks away.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We'll leave tonight. Without them knowing," Katara instructs.

I nod. I stop while Katara keeps making her way to the cliffs. This time I think it's better for her to be alone. I turn around to see Mikaila staring at me. And I can't quite determine what she's thinking.

 **MIKAILA POV**

Hearing the conversation earlier was a little unreal. Zuko was going to help Katara find the man that killed her mother? I think both sides made a compelling argument. Katara should find the man who killed her mother, it might help her. But I also believed in Aang's words. Revenge wouldn't make things right.

When Katara hadn't returned after thirty minutes, I decided to talk to her. I was probably the last option due to my lack of knowledge on the situation, but I felt she needed someone right now. I approached her, letting her know someone was coming. She sat on the same rock looking at the ocean.

"Whoever you are, I'd like it to be alone," Katara stated.

Ignoring her wish, I sit down next to her and look at the ocean. I missed it while in prison. The fresh salt air was refreshing.

"I don't think you want to be alone," I finally said.

"What I want is to find this man," Katara stated firmly.

"To kill him?" I asked.

She sighed.

"You don't think I should go either," Katara said.

"No. I think you should find him. You should know who took your mother away. Let him know how much pain you've suffered," I said pausing. "But I don't think you should kill him."

Katara looks at me.

"Why? I thought you would understand after what Zuko and Azula have done to you," Katara said.

"I wouldn't kill them," I said.

"Well maybe you haven't suffered the way I've suffered! You haven't lost anyone to the Fire Nation," Katara turned around angry again.

I was quiet a moment before speaking.

"I've lost everyone because of the Fire Nation," I said.

It got Katara's attention. She slowly turned back to face me. Her face more calm.

"My people, the dual benders, were slaughtered. Sure, some managed to escape, but we live in a prison. Too scared to leave. Too broken to ever use our elements. I lost my grandmother. And now, I don't know if I'll ever see my family again. And Azula and Zuko, they destroyed me. Took my trust, my strength, my love. They tortured and broke me. I'll never be the same, they took who I was," I said.

Katara opens her mouth to say something but no words come out.

"I've had the chance to face both of them. As angry and hurt as I am, I can't kill them. It wouldn't be right. Taking this man's life away isn't going to make you feel better about your mother. All you'll have is his blood on your hands," I conclude. "So find this man. Look at him in the eyes and let all your emotions and grief out. But don't kill him. Just think about it."

I stand and walk away to leave Katara to her thoughts. Zuko is standing there. I fold my arms and raise an eyebrow.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I asked.

"Uh… yes?" Zuko states nervously.

I shake my head and look away from him.

"Why are you acting weird? I thought we were trying to get along better," Zuko stated.

I look back at him.

"I think helping Katara is really sweet. But… getting revenge? Killing a man? Even if he isn't a good person, it's still wrong. You tell me you've changed. You're a better person, the person you truly are, but this, this is the old you. The one who has a temper and hurts people. I don't see how you've changed," I explain.

"I'm not killing anyone," Zuko argues.

"No, but you're going to let it happen. You're going to let our friend kill someone and have that on her conscious for the rest of her life. I don't see how that's better," I said.

"So she shouldn't go?" Zuko asked.

"You heard me earlier," I smirk. "Just, look out for her. Maybe convince her killing isn't the only way."

Zuko nods.

"So what are you doing today?" Zuko asks changing the subject.

I smile.

"I'm going to lay in the sun. I just want to find a perfect spot in the grass and soak up all the rays of heat," I said.

"Can… can I join?" Zuko asked nervously.

I think about it for a moment before replying.

"Only if you promise to do what I say," I negotiate.

"Deal," Zuko accepts.

The two of us walk pass the campsite to the open green hill. I want to sit down but Zuko says we should look for a better spot. At first I hesitated, I didn't want to be out of the group's sight. I ended up going along hoping we wouldn't go far.

We walked down the hill to a luscious meadow. The grass wasn't very tall but it was still able to bend from the small breeze. There were some pretty flowers around. The place was perfect. We sat down, Zuko sitting six feet away from me. I laid down and closed my eyes. The sun hit me and I felt warm. So much peace.

"For now, let's just stay in silence," I said.

"Okay," Zuko agreed.

I heard him lay down too. I lied there feeling the wind and sun, hearing small creatures flying or in the grass. With my bending, I felt the slightest shifts in movement. I could even feel Zuko from a few feet away from me; I can't describe the feeling but it's strange.

With so much peace and comfort, I fell asleep.

The beating sun on my face woke me up. My eyes fluttered and for a second I forgot where I was. The feelings came back to me and I remembered. Looking to my right where Zuko was, but I was distracted and noticed some picked flowers in a bundle next to me. I picked out one of the flowers and smelled it. The scent was fresh and lovely. I looked at Zuko.

"You picked these?" I asked.

Zuko nodded.

"I thought you'd like them," Zuko said.

I smiled at his kind gesture.

"I love them," I said smelling the one in my hand again.

I sit up and notice Zuko was sitting a little closer to me.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Almost an hour or so," Zuko replied.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep," I said rubbing my eyes.

"It's okay," Zuko answered. "…Did you have any… dreams?"

I looked at Zuko's face. He truly looked concerned. I set the flower back down.

"Yeah, the same ones. I… they always involve Azula. Whether we're at the Fire Nation capital, Ba Sing Se, the Boiling Rock, or my home. We end up fighting. I get hurt and she always goes to strike me down," I confess.

"Am… am I ever in them?" Zuko asked.

He wanted to know if I had nightmares about him? He seemed anxious.

"Not anymore. When I was in the prison, close to fading away, I got these memory flashbacks. You were in most if not all of them. Bad ones but also good," I stated.

Zuko nodded.

"I think about us, uh, I mean our time together since we met. How much things have changed," Zuko said.

I nod in agreement. Lots of things have changed since the beginning. It seems unreal how things are different than when we began. I laid back down and looked at the clouds.

"Things are going to keep changing," I spoke up. "Who knows how long before we face the Fire Lord again. And when we defeat him, things will change again. I suppose that's life though, it's constantly changing."

"Yeah, it is. As far as the Fire Lord goes, we have to stop him before the end of the summer," Zuko said.

"Why?" I asked.

"There's a comet, Sozin's comet, and it's coming," Zuko said getting my attention.

I sat up and instantly thought of the one I saw in my dream once. And remembered Iroh telling me the comet was coming.

"What happens if it comes?" I asked.

"Fire benders get strong, really strong. My father plans to level Ba Sing Se and end this war," Zuko explained.

My mouth hangs open in shock.

"What does Aang think?" I asked.

"I haven't told him," Zuko said.

"What?! Why not? Don't you think he should know?" I asked.

"He has enough on his plate already. Besides, he's planning on stopping the Fire Lord before that. There'd be no point in telling him," Zuko said.

"If you're sure. I'll let you be the one to decide if he knows or not. Thank you for telling me," I said.

"Of course, I trust you," Zuko replied.

Not knowing what to say, because I didn't know if I trusted Zuko back, I laid back down to watch the clouds.

"Do you cloud watch?" I asked.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Watch the clouds and look for shapes," I explained.

"Oh," Zuko said laying down. "Yeah. I'm not very good."

"I bet, if you keep practicing. You'll get better. And soon you'll be good," I said.

We turned to look each other. Breaking our stares, I forced my eyes to be glued to the sky and only the sky.

 **ZUKO POV**

Later that night Katara and I met up after changing into black cloaks. Everyone was fast asleep so we made our way to Appa. Aang and Sokka appear from behind a rock.

"So you were just gonna take Appa anyway?" Aang asked slightly upset.

"Yes," Katara replied.

"It's okay, because I forgive you," Aang says pausing before smiling. "That give you any ideas?"

Aang wasn't exactly subtle.

"Don't try to stop us," Katara warned.

"I wasn't planning to. This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man," Aang states.

Meanwhile, Katara gets comfortable on Appa's head.

"But when you do, please don't choose revenge. Let your anger out, and then let it go. Forgive him," Aang pleaded.

"Okay, we'll be sure to do that, guru goody-goody," I state sarcastically.

I climb up into Appa's saddle.

"Thanks for understanding Aang. Yip-yip," Katara says.

Appa takes off into the air. Aang and Sokka watch us until we fade away.

"We need to find the Fire Nation communication tower. All the navy's movements are coordinated by messenger hawk. And every tower has to be up to date on where everyone is deployed," I instruct.

"So once we find the communication tower, we bust in and take the information we need," Katara states.

"Not exactly. We need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us. Otherwise they'll warn the Southern Raiders long before we reach them," I explain.

"How do we get in?" Katara asks.

"If we're careful, it shouldn't be too hard. I've been to some before. I had to study the layout of them," I said.

Once we reach a tower, we land Appa at the base of the rock formation on an island close to the tower. Moving quietly around the corner, Katara creates a small ice raft to glide us across and uses her bending to make a wave. We jump onto the base undetected. We hide behind a corner and watch two guards exit a room. Stealthily, we sneak inside through the open door. I open a panel and we climb into the air duct system.

After finding the main room, we watch a guard writing at a desk. Katara water bends the ink to knock over and ruin the guard's message. She rises from her desk and walks off somewhere. We jump down and comb through the files.

"Okay Southern Raiders," I say before opening a scroll. "Bam. On patrol near Whaletail Island."

I point to their location on the map.

"Whaletail Island, here we come," Katara states.

We sneak back through the vents and back out the way we came. We leave without leaving a trace. I offer to take first shift, but Katara insists to stay up.

The next morning, I see Katara still steering Appa. She must be exhausted.

"You should get some rest. We'll be there in a few hours. You'll need all your strength," I said.

"Oh don't you worry about my strength. I have plenty. I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came," Katara coldly stated.

"Katara, I'm not questioning your strength. I know you're not the same as you were. Sleeping is important though," I said.

She doesn't respond. When she does, I didn't expect her to share personal memories.

"The day they came, it was unexpected. The only warning we got was the black snow as it fell. As soon as it did I ran to find mom. By the time I reached our house, my mom was already sitting on the floor and a man was towering over her. She looked scared, until she saw me. My mom promised to give the man information if I was let go. He told me to get out. Mother told me to find dad. She'd handle it… I looked it the man's eyes and ran. I ran as fast as I could. I found my dad but… we were too late. When we got there, the man was gone," Katara recalled, voice breaking. "And so was she."

"Your mother was a brave woman," I said.

"I know," Katara stated.

I wondered what they were looking for. Katara goes back to silence. Mikaila and Aang's words come to mind. Even after hearing this story, I began to doubt if this was the best action.

"Are you going to kill him?" I asked.

Katara slightly stiffened.

"I thought that was obvious," Katara replied.

"It's just, thinking about it. This isn't you, killing someone," I said.

Katara turns her head around angrily.

"And what would you know about who I am?!" Katara asks pissed.

"I know you're kind. I know you're good and killing someone isn't in your nature, even if he is a monster," I answered. "What will killing him accomplish?"

"He killed my mother! He deserves to die. His choices, his life. He should be killed! He shouldn't be here!" Katara yells angrily.

"And me?!" I return yelling in anger. "With my choices and life. Do I deserve to die too?" I calm down a little. "Should I be killed too? Is that what it will take for you to forgive me?"

Katara turns back around without a word. She throws down the reins and climbs into the saddle.

"I'm tired. It's your shift," Katara states.

I climb onto Appa's head. Katara is out the second her head rests on the saddle. Later that night, as we grew closer to the spot, I began to look through my telescope. I heard Katara shift and knew she was awake. She didn't move to sit up though. After a few minutes of searching, I spotted them.

"There!" I call out.

Katara sits up to look.

"See those sea raven flags?" I ask tossing Katara the telescope. "It's the Southern Raiders."

She pulls the telescope away and her face once again looks angry and determined.

"Let's do this," Katara states.

Appa dives into the water and with the help of Katara's water bending, we're able to breathe underwater. Katara creates a whip and pulls one of the soldiers into the water. Appa surfaces and Katara creates two giant waves to flood the ship. All crew members are washed overboard. Once Appa lands, a lone soldier goes to attack Katara, but she pushes him away with a gush of water. Taking water to wrap around her arms, Katara and I make our way through the halls of the ship.

A soldier exits a hall just as we pass. I grab his sword and push him back inside the room, using the sword to trap him inside. At the end of the hall, we come across a large doorway and stop.

"This is it Katara. Are you ready to face him?" I state.

Katara answers by pulling down her face mask. With a small battle cry, she sends a powerful stream of water and breaks the door open. I enter first. The commander tries to attack with fire, but I manage to disperse them away.

"Who are you?" the Southern Raider Commander asks.

"You don't remember her? You will soon, trust me," I reply.

The commander goes to strike again but his hands stop in mid-blast. He begins trembling.

"What's… happening to me?" the commander asks unable to control his arms.

I see that Katara seems to bending him somehow. She forces him to the ground. I turn back to the commander, noting in my head to ask her how she did that later.

"Think back. Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe," I order.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please, I don't know!" the commander answers helplessly.

I bend down closer to the commander.

"Don't lie! You look her in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did," I demand.

Katara shifts his position and stares with a cold, hard glare. The commander looks terrified and then Katara looks shocked.

"It's not him," Katara says releasing him. "He's not the man."

"What? What do you mean he's not? He's the leader of the Southern Raiders! He has to be the guy!" I reply.

It had to be him, because if it wasn't, I couldn't help Katara. Katara looks disappointed, a little sad. She begins to walk away defeated, but I'm not ready to give up yet. I grab the commander and pin him to the wall.

"If you're not the man we're looking for, who is?" I ask with such force.

"You must be looking for Yon Rha. He retired four years ago," the commander answers without hesitation.

"Where can we find him?" I ask pressing the commander harder into the wall.

Once the commander gives us the information, Katara and I mount on Appa and fly off. Storm clouds form but luckily it hasn't rained yet.

"What did you do to that man? You controlled him," I state.

Katara looks ashamed.

"Blood bending. I promise myself I'd never use it. I guess I got so angry that I didn't care," Katara answers. "But I hated the feeling. I'll never do it again."

I nod.

We reach a market and find a man that could be him. The whole place looks deserted. We hide in a stand so we won't be spotted. The man buys some vegetables. All of a sudden, he turns and we duck in time.

"Hello?" the man asks suspiciously. "Did you see someone?"

The store owner shakes his head. Once he's done shopping, the man leaves the market and down some steps. Katara and I follow closely behind. Again, he stops.

"Hello? Is someone there?" the man asks almost demanding to know.

With no response, he continues.

"That was him. That was the monster," Katara states.

I could hear her voice wavering. We continue down the path as the rain begins to pour. Yon Rha turns and stops.

"Nobody sneaks up on me without getting burned!" Yon Rha says dropping his basket.

He fire bends a nearby bush. The distractions gives me enough time to go ahead and set up a trap. Once Yon Rha senses no one anymore, he picks up his basket and keeps walking. He trips on the wire into some mud. I fire bend but Yon Rha backs out of the way. Yon Rha glares at me as I appear.

"We weren't behind the bush," I say stepping forward in a threatening way. "And I wouldn't try fire bending again!"

Yon Rha looks frightened. He shields his face and almost shakes in fear.

"Whoever you are, take my money. Take whatever you want. I'll cooperate," Yon Rha says.

How pathetic. Katara walks up to him and pulls down her mask.

"Do you know who I am?" Katara asks.

"No, I'm not sure," Yon Rha answers honestly.

"Oh you better remember me like your life depends on it! Why don't you take a closer look?" Katara states.

Yon Rha really looks at her face, trying to remember in fear of his life. The realization starts to hit him.

"Yes, yes. I remember you now. You're that little Water Tribe girl," Yon Rha states.

"Tell me what you did," Katara demands.

Yon Rha swallows a lump in his throat and nods obediently.

"When we arrived at the South Pole, I found your mother. I wanted answers, but you came in. I didn't need you, so I demanded you leave. You did when your mother asked you to. I asked her who the last water bender was, but she insisted there was none left," Yon Rha retells.

I see Katara stiffen.

"But I didn't believe her. A source told me there was one left. I told her we weren't leaving till she told me who it was. She looked so sad. She asked if I told her would I promise to leave the rest of the village alone. I agreed. Your mother told me it was her and to take her as a prisoner. But… I wasn't taking prisoners. My orders were to kill the last water bender. So I did. I killed your mother to get rid of the last water bender," Yon Rha confessed.

He gulps again and trembles in fear.

"She lied to you!" Katara yells turning away from him. "She was protecting the last water bender!"

Her eyes are sad, broken. I realized it then. Katara's mother lied to protect her. Katara was the one who was supposed to die.

"What? Who?" Yon Rha asks shocked.

"ME!" Katara cries out frustrated.

Katara holds out her arms and stops the rain to create a shield around us. With some much built up rage, Katara sends a powerful stream of water that turns into ice daggers. Yon Rha crouches in fear knowing he's going to die. I'm surprised to see Katara halt before she impaled him. She drops her ice daggers and turn them back to water. Yon Rha falls to his knees.

"I did a bad thing! I know I did and you deserve revenge, so why don't you take my mother? That what be fair!" the man attempts to smile.

Katara doesn't look angry but sad.

"I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing, but now that I see you, I think I understand. There's just nothing inside you, nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty," Katara says releasing all her emotions.

"Please, spare me!" Yon Rha begs crying.

"But as much as I hate you… I just can't do it," Katara answers.

Katara walks away, somehow something has changed inside her. I glare at Yon Rha before following her. We head back to where we hid Appa and head back to the others. As we get closer to where our group is, I land by a dock on Ember Island. Katara looks confused.

"Why did we stop?" Katara asks.

"This is where we're coming next anyway, I thought maybe you'd like to be alone to think before we join up with the group again," I suggest.

Katara nods and stands up.

"Thank you," Katara replies before jumping down.

I nod with a small smile. Before I take off, she stops me.

"You didn't stop me from killing him. I had a feeling Aang and Mikaila changed your mind about revenge and you would've stopped me," Katara states.

"I knew you wouldn't kill him," I say with a smile.

"How?" Katara asks.

"I had a feeling from the beginning, but once we found the man I knew. You're just not that type of person. You're good. As much as you're hurting, the good is too strong to act on your anger," I say.

Katara slightly smiles. I watch her walk down the dock before flying back to the group. Everyone is glad to see us back.

"Where's Katara?" Aang asks.

"I dropped her off on Ember Island. To give her time to think," I answer.

"And did she…?" Sokka asks without finishing.

"We found the man who killed her mother. She spared him," I say.

Aang nods.

"I'm glad. Guess we better back up and head to Ember Island," Aang states.

We pack up the tents and other supplies and travel to Ember Island. On the way, I explained to the group what had happened in more detail. I land by a grand house and we unload.

"I think it's best if we don't all go to get Katara," Zuko states.

"I agree, I'll go with you," Aang says.

"Me too," Mikaila speaks up.

I stare at her trying to read her face, but I'm unable to. We spot Katara sitting at the end of the dock and land on the beach. The three of us jump out but Mikaila stops at the end of the dock. Aang and I approach her quickly.

"Katara, are you okay?" Aang asks worried.

"I'm doing fine," Katara answers.

"Zuko told me what you did. Or what you didn't do. I guess. I'm proud of you," Aang says.

"I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him, but I couldn't. I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or because I'm strong enough not to," Katara confesses.

"You did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing," Aang says.

Katara stands up.

"But I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him," Katara says before smiling and walking to me. "But I am ready to forgive you."

She surprises me in a hug and I hug back. Katara walks down the boardwalk to Mikaila.

"You were right about what Katara needed. Violence wasn't the answer," I say.

"It never is," Aang says.

I ask Aang my question. One I had thought about pretty much the whole way back.

"Then I have a question for you. What are you gonna do when you face my father?" I ask.

Aang looks worried. It seemed he hadn't thought about it.

"I don't know…" Aang answers truthfully.

"Guess we better figure it out then," I say.

We walk down the boardwalk. I see Katara and Mikaila hug. How I missed hugging her. Katara forgives me. Now I just need to find a way to get Mikaila to forgive me. And I knew that would be harder to do.

 **MIKAILA POV**

I couldn't hear their conversation, but I was able to watch from here. I saw them talking before Katara stood. She hugged Zuko before walking toward me. She had a smile on her face.

"You forgave him," I said.

Katara nodded.

"Yeah, I did," Katara said.

"Why? I thought you hated him too," I said.

It was easier to hate Zuko when I wasn't alone. Now it seemed everyone forgave him. Why? Did they forget all the things he's done?

"How can you forgive him?" I asked.

"I don't know. One minute I'm hating him and the next I don't feel all that hate anymore. He went through all that trouble to help me find the man who killed my mother. And he wasn't doing to get on my good side," Katara said.

"But all the things he's done," I said beginning to tear up.

Katara walks closer and captures me in a hug. She whispers in my ear.

"I hope you forgive him one day. He cares so much for you. I know he hurt you a lot. He's made mistakes. One day you're going to have to stop punishing him for his old self," Katara says before pulling away.

She holds my shoulder and smiles. I nod slowly. Katara lets go and climbs into Appa's saddle. Aang and Zuko catch up. Aang air bends to sit on Appa's head. Zuko stands in front of me.

"I'm glad you helped her," I said.

"I was happy to. I'd do anything for my friends," Zuko said.

"We should go," I say and turn to Appa.

Zuko grabs my wrist and turns me back around. He's much closer now. I see him look down at my lips briefly and for a second I think he's about to kiss me. My heart races. Instead, he lets go of my wrist. He looks deep in my eyes as if he's looking for something.

"I… I don't know if I've said this but… I'm sorry. For everything. For how I treated you in the beginning and so much after that. If I could go back and do it over. I would have never left you," Zuko apologized.

"I, I… thank you," I said.

Zuko nodded and helped me into Appa's saddle. We flew back to the house in mostly silence. I was grateful for that. I needed to get a handle on my emotions. Deep down I knew, I was slowly beginning to forgive Zuko. And maybe more.

 **Thank you for reading! It's getting close to the end and I'm so sad! So in the next chapter is the play. The terrible and funny play lol. I have an idea how I'll portray Mikaila but if anyone has a suggestion please review or message me! I might use it and I'll give credit to you for giving me that idea. Next chapter should be up by Sunday. And… PLEASE REVIEW!**


	42. Chapter 42

**A Life** **Worth** **Living**

 **So for the small delay but I had a long, tiring, and bad week. But here it is! Some scenes are slightly different than the original play but not much. Thanks for all your favoriting, following, and Reviews. Shout out to Serendipitymadness for how to corporate Mikaila into the play. Thanks! And ENJOY!**

 **Guest:** **Glad you love it! Here's my update for you ;)**

 **Weirdo:** **Hope I do your favorite chapter justice. It was a little hard incorporating Mikaila in it smoothly so I hope I did it well. And thanks for your compliments on my last chapter. I always appreciate them.**

 **Blueandie** **: So happy you're enjoying my story! And some parts were highly admired. Thanks for your review.**

 **Serendipitymadness** **: Hope I added her in well for your tastes. Thank you for your Mikaila suggestion! Continuing on beyond the show has been on my mind. Can't say for sure yet if I will but it is highly likely.**

 **Strength of His Heart**

 **(The Ember Island Players)**

As soon as we arrived back at the house, I couldn't help but wonder whose house this was. I didn't have to wonder long though. Once Appa was unpacked and everyone settled in the back courtyard, Aang and Zuko stood in front of us, awkward and clearing their throats.

"Are you ever going to tell us?" Toph complained getting impatient. "It's only getting worse the longer you drag it out."

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay here it goes then… this is my house. Well technically my father's. It's the Fire Lord's summer vacation home. I came here a lot when I was younger," Zuko confessed.

As if the places somehow was changing, everyone began to look around. It was a little strange being here. It was silent.

"Creepy," Toph finally spoke.

"Are we safe here?" I asked.

Going somewhere the Fire Nation was familiar with, especially the Fire Lord and Azula, would seem like the last place to go.

"We haven't been here since before my mother left. They won't come looking for us here," Zuko stated.

"I knew it's strange but it's the safest option. We'll be fine," Aang reassured us.

"It's been a long day. I suggest we get some sleep," Katara suggested.

"Agreed. Dibs on having my own room!" Sokka called out.

"Me too!" Suki stated.

Turns out we all got our own rooms. It was that spacious. Downstairs there was a kitchen (more or less functional), a sitting room, a bathroom, and three bedrooms. Sokka, Suki, and Toph took those rooms. Upstairs there were four bedrooms and two bathrooms. Katara, Aang, Zuko, and I each picked a room up there. Mine faced the ocean and private beach.

The room itself was beautiful. I didn't know what I'd expected exactly but this wasn't it. The room was simple, beautiful. It wasn't very large but that didn't matter. There was a good size bed, dresser, and small table. Lots of the room had a coral-colored theme. I set the small amount of stuff I had on my bed and picked off a shell from the table. My thoughts first went to the spa when I was with Iroh and Zuko. How Iroh collected all the shells from the beach.

"Beautiful huh?" a voice asked.

I nearly jumped at the surprise. I looked up to see Zuko standing in the doorway.

"Uh yeah. I like the décor in here," I said setting down the shell.

"My mom picked it out. She pretty much picked everything in this house. She liked putting her own touch on things," Zuko said.

I nodded slowly, as if thinking on his words.

"Does this place bring up a lot of memories?" I asked.

Zuko let out his breath.

"Many," Zuko answered.

"Good ones?" I asked.

"They were only good ones. Here, my family actually was a family. We were normal, happy. As hard as that it is to believe," Zuko replied.

There was an awkward silence.

"You know, I haven't forgotten. I want… I think after all of this is over, you should look for your mother," I said.

"Yeah, probably," Zuko said.

A yawn escaped my mouth.

"I should sleep," I said.

"Yeah, me too. Good night," Zuko said.

"Night," I said.

Zuko left and went to his room down the hall. I closed the door and climbed into bed. It was weird sleeping in a real bed. The last time I did I was at… the Fire Nation palace. I lied awake, my thoughts stuck on Zuko and his family. What would it have been like? Happiness in their family. Why did it change? Would Zuko be able to find his mother?

Sometime during the night I had drifted off to sleep. The next morning, I awoke to the smell of breakfast. Everyone was sitting in the courtyard. We indulged in small conversation while eating. Suki handed me some clothes she found in town the previous day. That way I had Fire Nation clothes of my own and I could return Katara's. They were bright red pants that went just pass my knees. The top was a short sleeve crop top. It was a darker red with the bright red patterns and trimmings.

After breakfast, I changed into the new clothes. Sokka and Suki decide to go to the market. Aang and Zuko take the time to train in the courtyard. Katara, Toph, and I lie on the steps having nothing better to do.

We watched as the boys took off their shirts and started with some small exercises. My eyes, against my will, couldn't help but linger on a particular someone. And when I looked up at Katara, she smirked at me. I hid my face in embarrassment. Sometime later, Zuko and Aang practiced fire bending with synchronized movements.

At one end of the courtyard, they moved before sending fire out of their right fist. Moving again as fire exited their hands and foot. Again another blast out their hand. Both stopped and took a deep breath. I've never seen fire used in such a way. It was almost as if it wasn't destruction but life. Then they turned to one another and bowed. Zuko raised his arms and stretched them.

"Doesn't it seen kind of weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?" Katara asked.

Zuko sat down on the old fountain wiping his head with a cloth.

"I told you, my father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy. And that was a long time ago. It's the last place anyone would think to look for us," Zuko explained.

Toph woke up from her small nap. I wondered why until I could feel their movement too. A moment later, Sokka and Suki entered the courtyard in a quick matter.

"You guys are not gonna believe this! There's a play about us," Sokka announced excitedly.

"We were just in town and we found this poster!" Suki explained.

Sokka unrolled the poster enthusiastically so we could all see. Katara, Toph, and I stand up to take a closer look at the poster. It was unbelievable. Looking at the poster, I couldn't help but notice that Zuko's scar was on the wrong side, and Aang looked a little feminine.

"What? How is that possible?" Katara asked.

"Listen to this…" Sokka states beginning to read the poster. " _The Boy in the Iceberg_ is a new production from acclaimed playwright Pu-on Tim, who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar, from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage."

"Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players," Suki read.

Sokka rolled the poster back up.

"Ugh! My mother used to take us to see them. They butchered _Love Amongst the Dragons_ every year!" Zuko stated appalled.

"Sokka, do you really think it's a good idea to attend a play about ourselves?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like a terrible idea," I agreed.

"Come on, a day at the theater?" Sokka persuasively stated and unrolled the poster again. "This is the kind of wacky, time-wasting nonsense I've been missing!"

No one seemed to want to go.

"It could be fun?" Aang suggested in more of a question.

The rest of us caved. Maybe it would be good, entertaining at the least. How bad could it really be?

The day went by quickly. Much too soon night fell and all of us headed to the theater to see the play. We walked up the steps, paid our tickets, and decided to sit on the second floor. That way we could have a section to ourselves. There were two rows of benches. I sat down in the front row. Katara smiled at me and sat to my left. Next Zuko sat down but it looked like Aang wanted to sit next to Katara as well.

"Hey uh…" Aang says pointing to the spot. "I wanted to sit there."

Zuko removes his hood and slightly relaxes.

"Just sit next to me. What's the big deal?" Zuko stated.

Oh Zuko, you're an idiot. I repressed my giggles.

"It was just, I wanted to… okay," Aang answers sitting down.

Sokka, Suki, and Toph sit in the back row.

"Why are we sitting in the nosebleed section? My feet can't see a thing from up here!" Toph complained.

Katara and I turned around to face Toph.

"Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening," Katara promised.

"And I doubt you really would want to see what's going on," I said. "Something tells me this will suck."

The lights dim and the curtains on stage rise. The stage is full of blue and two people are rowing in a boat. I assume they're supposed to be Sokka and Katara. The real Sokka and Katara looked excited to see themselves on stage. The Actress Katara sighs.

"Sokka, my only brother! We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas, and yet never do we find anything fulfilling!" Actress Katara declares dramatically.

"All I want is a full feeling in my stomach! I'm starving!" Actor Sokka states.

The audience laughs but I see Katara and Sokka's faces fall.

"Is food the only thing on your mind?" Actress Katara asked.

Her voice sounded somewhat dramatic and unrealistic for a person. Almost as if hope and passion for something unknown oozed from her voice.

"Well I'm trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth! I'm starving!" Actor Sokka replies.

The audience laughs again. I hold back my giggles. Not because they were funny but because this play was already so bad. Sokka leans forward in his seat annoyed.

"This is pathetic! My jokes are way funnier than this!" Sokka gestures dramatically at the stage.

Toph laughs.

"I think he's got you pegged!" Toph continues to laugh.

Actress Katara stands in the canoe.

"Every day, the world awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears!" Actress Katara states full of hope and clasps her hands together. "Still, we cannot give up hope! For hope, is all we have!"

Actress Katara began to cry. She falls back down.

"And we must never relinquish it, even…" Actress Katara sniffles. "Even to our dying breath!"

She leans over the side of the canoe and cries even more. This was just getting weird. I've never seen Katara ever cry like that or be that optimistically hopeful. Katara crosses her arms displeased.

"Well, that's just silly. I don't sound like that," Katara complained.

"Oh man, this writer's a genius!" Toph argued amused.

A spotlight shines on them and an iceberg appears. A shadow of someone inside can be seen. The two actors stand.

"It appears to be someone frozen in ice, perhaps for a hundred years," Actress Katara observed.

Yeah, because someone would just know that. Actor Sokka takes a closer look at the prop inside the iceberg.

"But who? Who is the boy in the iceberg?" Actor Sokka asked.

The two of them climb to the top of the iceberg.

"Water bend! Hi-yah!" Actress Katara states.

She water bends the iceberg and the silhouette disappears. The prop iceberg splits down the middle and steam pours out. Someone leaps on the screen, poses, and winks. Everyone was silent as we take in the portrayed version of Aang, who is obviously a girl. I look over to see Aang who cringes and then looks a little freaked out.

"Who are you frozen boy?" Actress Katara asked.

Actress Aang giggles in a high pitched voice.

"I'm the Avatar, silly, here to spread joy and fun!" Actress Aang answers.

"Wait, is that a woman playing me?" Aang asked.

A very terrible costume of Appa bursts from the behind the actors. Appa sways then leaps off the iceberg. It growls and runs around on stage. Actress Katara gasps.

"An air bender! My heart is so full of hope," Katara states emotionally and drops to one knee. "That it makes me tear bend!"

She cries excessively on Actress Aang's leg.

"My stomach is so empty, that it's making me tear bend!" Actor Sokka states before dropping to his knees and clutching Actress Aang's other leg. "I need meat!"

Actress Aang puts her arms around Sokka and points up.

"But wait! Is that a platter of meat dumplings?" Actress Aang says.

Actress Aang sits down. Actor Sokka looks around excited.

"Ooh, where, where?" Actor Sokka asks.

Actress Aang laughs.

"Did I mention that I'm an incurable prankster?" Actress Aang states crossing her legs.

The audience laughs. Aang looks at the stage angry with how he's being portrayed.

"I don't do that! That's not what I'm like! And I'm _not_ a woman!" Aang throws his hands in frustration.

"Oh, they nailed you, Twinkle Toes!" Toph laughs.

The iceberg and three actors are rolled off stage. A ship from the other side glides onstage. The actor playing Zuko is at the bow of the ship, looking through a telescope. An older man playing Iroh is at the helm.

"Prince Zuko, you _must_ try this cake!" Actor Iroh insists holding a platter of cake.

"I don't have time to stuff my face!" Actor Zuko states angrily then turns to Actor Iroh. "I must capture the Avatar to regain my honor!"

"Well, while you do that, maybe I'll capture another slice," Actor Iroh says holding the cake higher before bringing it down and gobbles it down.

"You sicken me!" Actor Zuko states disgusted.

Zuko crosses his arms.

"They make me look totally stiff and humorless," Zuko complains.

"Actually, I think that actor's pretty spot on," Katara says amused.

"How could you say that?" Zuko asks in protest.

Actor Zuko resumes to look through the telescope and Actor Iroh approaches him.

"Let's forget about the Avatar and get massages!" Actor Iroh suggests.

Actor Zuko turns to his uncle.

"How could you say that?" Actor Zuko replies shouting.

The voice was almost the exact same as Zuko had just used. The words were even the same. Katara and I slightly giggle. Zuko slumps down in his seat.

Actor Zuko rudely thrusts his telescope into Actor Iroh's arms.

"Bring me the prisoner!" Actor Zuko orders.

A girl is pushed onto the ship on her knees. She was probably behind the ship prop waiting for her cue. Her hands were tied in chains. Her clothes were skimpy. There was a brownish-red top that barely covered her boobs. Her bottoms were the shortest shorts, if that's what they even were. Material went down the front and back almost to the ground, but they exposed the legs on the sides. Her face though, looked similar to mine. I was surprised I was already in the play considering I didn't meet Zuko until later, however, no one would know that. Finally, the actress looked up.

"What do you want with me? Let me go!" Actress me stated.

Actor Iroh had shuffled out of the way and out of sight. Actor Zuko picked up Actress me's chains and brought her closer to him.

"I'm not letting you go. You'll stay here and be mine!" Actor Zuko argued.

Actress me slightly blushed.

"Oh Zuko, I never noticed you to be so attractive," Actress me said seductively.

I nearly gagged. Actor Zuko looked angry.

"It's _Prince_ Zuko!" Actor Zuko stated.

"My prince. I'll do _whatever_ you ask of me," I swooned.

I slowly lowered myself in my seat, feeling beyond embarrassed. I couldn't even look at the others. I was too mortified.

 **ZUKO POV**

When the interaction between Actor me and Actress Mikaila happened, I couldn't help but feel awkward. That's not at all how it went. Not like anything has been that accurate to begin with. When we first met, Mikaila was strong and rarely showed fear in front of me. She knew how to push my buttons and wasn't afraid to go against me. That's something I liked about her. No other girl had been that way around me. She knew the real me and yet somehow accepted every part, challenged and changed me.

After Actress Mikaila had swoon over my actor, all of us looked at Mikaila as she sunk lower into her seat. She refused to look at us. Everyone turned to me.

"Everything about this play is stupid," I said crossing my arms angry again.

I didn't miss the small smile on Mikaila's lips.

The scene changed to an Air Temple. Actress Aang is looking around when she spots a tail under a bush prop.

"Hey look, I think I found something!" Actress Aang states tiptoeing to the bush. She picks up a rabbit-monkey puppet. "It's a flying rabbit-monkey! I think I'll name him, Momo!"

Actress Aang laughs and uses the puppet.

"Hi everybody, I love you!" Actress Aang speaks for Momo.

The audience laughs. The rest of us are unamused. The scene changes again to an island the gang arrives at. They're attacked by Kyoshi Warriors but it's quickly resolved. Actress Suki stands center stage holding two fans. Actor Sokka appears in a Kyoshi Warrior's uniform. He turns and points to his backside.

"Does this dress make my butt look fat?" Actor Sokka asks.

I snicker quietly. The audience laughs and so does Suki. Sokka seems embarrassed. The gang heads to Omashu next. Actor Bumi stands on a small tower as Actor Aang dodges a boulder. Actress Katara is trapped in crystals.

"Riddles and challenges you must face, if you are ever to leave this place!" Actor Bumi states before laughing.

Actor Sokka runs away from a goat-gorilla. A piece of the crystals rises and Actor Katara is no longer seen. Katara looks disgusted and sticks out her tongue. Later, the gang is standing on stage with a pirate ship in the background. I'm already dreading my appearance. The pirates were all on stage, along with Katara, Mikaila, and I. Actress Katara was in our capture and she wouldn't stop crying.

Actress Mikaila, who was standing next to me, suddenly gets her chains around me and pulls me close.

"My dear, sweet Prince Zuko, can't we let her go? After all, I can't stand another woman in your life. Give me your love as I have given you mine!" Actress Mikaila states in a love-sick manner.

Actor me rolls his eyes and escapes her chains.

"Stand down prisoner, I don't care about you. You're just here until you tell me who you are!" Actor me states uninterested.

"All I am is a girl who has given her heart to you," Actress Mikaila sighs dreamily.

I hoped this play didn't make things awkward between us. Actor Sokka and Actress Aang appear and join Actress Katara.

"We're here to save you!" Actress Aang smiles.

"Pirates! Stop them!" Actor me orders.

Actor me drags Actress Mikaila offstage with him. The pirates surround the group. Actress Katara grabs a giant scroll prop. As the pirates close on them, the three of them slip away and head towards the side of the stage.

"Why did you have to steal that water bending scroll?" Actor Sokka asks.

"It just gave me so much hope!" Actress Katara cries.

As they exit the stage, the pirates disappear as well. For some reason, in the next scene, it depicted I had captured Aang. We were in a Fire Nation base. Actress Aang was tied up between two dragons. Guards stood to his left and right. Actor me was in front, facing the audience.

"The Avatar is mine!" Actor me declares victorious. "Wait, who's coming?"

A giant Blue Spirit mask appears on stage with two swords.

"I'm the Blue Spirit, the scourge of the Fire Nation, here to save the Avatar!" the Blue Spirit says.

He walks across the stage, waving his swords around. The guards fall. Zuko runs behind where Aang is tied and then comes back to throw a red ribbon at the Blue Spirit. He dodges. Actor me runs away.

"My hero!" Actress Aang states before jumping and sitting on top of the Blue Spirit's mask.

The Blue Spirit runs offstage. I look at Aang, both of us frown and look embarrassed. We remember what really happened that night. The scene changes to a forest. Actress Katara is being lowered with a man, who may be Jet? Actress Katara cried.

"Don't cry baby! Jet will wipe out that nasty town for you!" Actor Jet says heroically.

A large blue banner is run across the stage. They rise.

"Oh Jet, you're so bad," Actress Katara states like she's in love.

Katara looks embarrassed and Toph laughs. The background changes to the sky and the group is on Appa. Actress Aang gasps.

"Look! It's the Great Divide! The biggest canyon in the Earth Kingdom!" Actress Aang states amazed.

"Eh, let's keep flying," Actor Sokka says uninterested.

As the group is flown offstage, the background changes to a forest and a village. There is Actor Zhao with some soldiers, Actress Mikaila, and Actor me.

"How will we get out of here?" Actor me asks.

Actress Mikaila stands in front of me, as if to protect me, and holds out her hands.

"Don't worry my love! I shall crush them for you!" Actress Mikaila says.

She throws a blue ribbon and then a boulder prop at the group and knocks down the soliders. Actor me and Actor Zhao gasps on stage.

"You're a dual bender!" Actor me states surprised.

"I am a dual bender! I ran away from home! I'm putting all my people at risk just to be with you Prince Zuko!" Actress Mikaila states.

The audience gasps and most of them whisper amongst themselves. None of them probably knew about the dual benders still existing. We all look over at Mikaila. She looks about ready to cry. She quickly stands from her seat and exits the balcony. I can't imagine how she's feeling right now. I go to follow her but Katara grabs my arm.

"Give her some time to herself," Katara states.

I nod and sit back down. On stage, everything is white and snow is being thrown onstage. Actor Sokka is talking with a woman, holding hands with her.

"Don't go Yue! You're the only woman who has taken my mind off of food!" Actor Sokka pleads.

He kisses her then gags.

"Wait, did you have pickled fish for dinner?" Actor Sokka asks.

"Goodbye Sokka! I have important moon duties to take care of!" Actress Yue says exiting up in a moon prop. "And yes, I did have picked fish."

I hear Suki laughing behind me.

"You never told me you made out with a Moon Spirit," Suki states teasingly.

"Shhh!" Sokka says sounding like he's in tears. "I'm trying to watch!"

Ships are being pulled by ropes but Actress Aang dressed up as the blue creature kicks them over. She waves a doll of Zhao around. Actress Aang laughs.

"The Avatar is back to save the day! Yay!" Actress Aang states.

She kicks over more ships before tripping over her costume and falling. The curtains drop and the audience cheers. Toph laughs while the rest of us groan. We all leave the balcony but don't make it far. We sit on the stairs where Mikaila is already sitting deep in thought.

"So far, this intermission is the best part of the play," I say slightly grumpy.

Sokka walks down the stairs with a bag of flaming fire flakes and sits next to Suki.

"Apparently, the playwright thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time!" Sokka states agreeing.

"Yeah, you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics," Suki says sarcastically.

"I know!" Sokka states.

"At least the Sokka actor kind of looks like you. That woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all!" Aang says angrily.

"I don't know, you are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys," Toph teased.

"Argh!" Aang says standing up.

"Relax Aang. They're not accurate portrayals. It's not like I'm a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving overemotional speeches about hope all the time," Katara says.

We all look at her.

"What?" Katara asks.

"Yeah, that's not you at all," Aang says sarcastically and sits down.

"Listen friends, it's obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt, but what you're seeing up there on that stage is the truth," Toph states seriously.

Mikaila, who hadn't said anything or even moved since we got here, stands from her spot and walks down the rest of the steps. She heads outside. We all glare at Toph. Not that she could see.

"Did I say something wrong?" Toph asks feeling the tension.

This time I go after Mikaila. She's sitting on a bench outside resting her head in her arms. And she look utterly miserable.

 **MIKAILA POV**

I knew coming here was a bad idea; I just didn't realize how bad it really would be. After the display of me on stage, I couldn't stand being in that room. I left and waited on the steps for intermission. When the rest of the group came, I knew they were there but it was like I couldn't register that. All these terrible thoughts consumed my mind. I knew none of it was true, but then Toph said that the play was accurate. I couldn't stand that! I couldn't stand if the play was true! It just couldn't be.

I went outside for some fresh air. But that did little to comfort me. I didn't realize someone was here until they spoke.

"Mind if I join you?" Zuko asked.

I nodded. He sat down on the bench next to me. For a moment we sat in silence.

"The play… stupid am I right?" Zuko stated nervously.

"We shouldn't have come," I said.

"Are you upset about your character? And mine?" Zuko asked.

I took a deep breath.

"As embarrassing as it is to be portrayed like that, I know it's not accurate. Our friends know that's not really happened. It's weird but I'm over it," I answer.

"Then, what's bothering you?" Zuko asked.

"Everything else," I said looking down. "Now people know about me, know that I'm a dual bender and that there are more of us. And they think I just abandoned my people."

Zuko touches my arm.

"Mikaila, you just told me that you only cared about what our friends think. They know you didn't abandon your people. As for people knowing you exist… it's probably not the best way for that secret to come out but it was going to come out eventually. You shouldn't worry though, we won't let anything happen to your island," Zuko stated earnestly.

Before I registered the action, I was hugging Zuko. He went stiff from shock. Then he slowly hugged me back. Once he squeezed a little tighter, I realized what I was doing and pulled away. I laughed awkwardly.

"We should get back to the others… and the play," I said.

"Right, the play," Zuko stated.

"Thank you," I said before standing and heading inside.

When we joined the others, lights blinked indicated the intermission was over. We took our seats and tried to prepare ourselves for what would come. The curtains open to an Earth Kingdom village. Actor Sokka, Actress Katara, and Actress Aang are on stage, along with a rock prop. The audience quiets down.

"Well, here we are in the Earth Kingdom!" Actress Katara states.

Actress Aang opens up her mini air glider prop.

"I'd better have a look around to see if I can find an earth bending teacher!" Actress Aang states.

She jumps in the air as the cable lifts her up.

"This is it, this must be where I come in!" Toph stated excitedly.

Actress Aang flies around the theater before returning to the stage.

"I flew all over town, but I couldn't find a single earth bending master!" Actress Aang says.

"Here it comes…" Toph says hardly able to wait with anticipation.

The rock prop is lifted up by a huge, muscular man. He appears from a trapdoor.

"You can't find an earth bending master in the sky, you have to look underground!" Actor Toph says throwing the rock.

We all laugh except Zuko who looks stunned and Toph who seems shocked.

"Who are you?" Actress Aang asks.

Actor Toph spits.

"My name's Toph, because it sounds like tough, and that's just what I am!" Actor Toph says flexing his muscles.

The audience laughs.

"Wait a minute," Toph states picking her ear with her pinky. "I sound like a guy. A really buff guy."

"A really, really buff guy," I correct.

"Well Toph, what you hear up there is the truth. It hurts, doesn't it?" Katara states feeling she had the upper hand.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't have cast it any other way!" Toph laughs excitedly. "At least it's not a flying bald lady!"

Katara looks away in dismay and Aang looks away annoyed. I couldn't help but feel that line was a direct jab at Aang.

"So you're blind?" Actress Aang asks waving her hand in front of Actor Toph's eyes.

Actor Toph laughs.

"I can see you doing that. I see everything that you see, except I don't "see" like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth," Actor Toph states.

Then he screams very loudly at the other actors. We all grimace at the scream. Toph, however, seems overjoyed by it all.

"There. I got a pretty good look at you," Actor Toph says.

Actress Aang and the audience clap.

Once Actor Toph agrees to teach Actress Aang, the group moves off stage. Actor Zuko, Actor Iroh, and Actress me come onstage with a reddish-orange background. A spotlight was placed on them.

"Zuko, it's time we had a talk…" Actor Iroh says pointing at Actor Zuko. "About your hair, it's gone too far!"

"Maybe it's best if we… split, up!" Actor Zuko says.

"Don't go Prince Zuko! I need you!" Actress me nearly cries.

"What you need is to stop being so clingy," Actor Zuko says.

All the actors walk away from each other. Various actors travel the earth Kingdom till they all meet at a ruined building. They all surround Actress Azula.

"Azula, my sister, what are you doing here?" Actor Zuko asks.

"You caught me," Azula says raising her arms. "Wait, what's that? I think it's your honor!"

She points in a random direction. All of the actors look over.

"Where?" Actor Zuko asks.

I almost laughed at that. Actress Azula sneaks out a door.

"She escaped, but how?" Actress Katara says turning to the audience.

The actors run off the stage. The scene changes to Ba Sing Se's wall. There seems to be some sort of giant drill trying to break in. Actress Azula stands on it while Actress Aang stands on the wall.

"If she continues drilling, this wall will come down for sure!" Actress Aang says sounding a little stressed.

Someone hands Aang a rock prop and she throws it. Actress Azula blocks it.

"Haha yes! Continue drilling! The city of Ba Sing Se can hide no longer!" Actress Azula says.

The drill nearly reaches the wall when everything shakes and it collapses. Some small, boring scenes happen between all the actors. Actor Zuko and Actress me hardly ever appear, which was good. All I did was act love-sick around him.

Then the gang head to Lake Laogai and Actor Jet appears to be under some spell or something? He wears weird huge eyes and walks funny.

"No Jet! What did they do to you?" Actress Aang says.

"Must… serve… Earth King! Must… destroy!" Actor Jet says swinging at the actors.

He begins to make weird, painful noises. A hollow rock prop is dropped and Actor Jet falls down so the prop lands on top of him. He crawls the rest of the way under.

"Did Jet just… die?" Zuko asks confused.

"You know, it was really unclear," Sokka answers.

Was it true? Was Jet really killed? Who knows with this play. The gang splits off, going their own directions before Actress Katara captures and cries about hope. Actor Zuko is trapped as well. The scene changes to the crystal catacombs where Actor Zuko and Actress Katara are being held.

"I have to admit Prince Zuko. I _really_ find you attractive!" Actress Katara says.

My jaw drops.

"You don't have to make fun of me," Actor Zuko says sitting on a rock.

Actress Katara sits down too.

"But I mean it! I've had eyes for you since the day you first captured me!" Actress Katara says.

I feel Katara get closer to me. Actor Zuko stands up.

"Wait, I thought you were the Avatar's girl!" Actor Zuko states.

Actress Katara laughs then stands, getting closer to Actor Zuko.

"The Avatar? Why, he's like a little brother to me!" Actress Katara laughs again. "I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way. Besides, how could he ever find out about… this?"

Actress Katara and Actor Zuko embrace and hold hands. Actress Katara pops up one leg. Aang stands up. I'm sure it got to him since he likes Katara. Sokka whispers something but I don't pay attention to hear what he says. I whisper to Katara.

"Did that really happen?" I ask.

Katara turns to me looking lightly red.

"Of course not!" Katara shrieks a little too loudly.

Actress Aang appears with Actor Iroh. Actress Aang and Actress Katara leave the stage. Actress Azula and Actress me arrive next. The crystals are pulled off stage. Two banners are presented, Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. Actor Zuko stands in the middle with Actress Azula on the Fire Nation side and Actor Iroh and Actress me on the Earth Kingdom side.

"Well my brother, what's it going to be? Your nation, or life of treachery?" Actress Azula asks.

Actor Zuko looks to be struggling to choose. Actor Iroh drinks from a cup.

"Choose treachery, it's more fun!" Actor Iroh winks and gives a thumbs up.

"Choose me! And I'll give you a kiss!" Actress me says blowing him a kiss.

I wanted to barf. Actor Zuko walks to Actor Iroh and Actress me.

"No way!" Actress Azula states.

Actor Zuko pushes Actor Iroh over and walks back over to Actress Azula.

"I hate you, Uncle! You smell, and I hate you for all time!" Actor Zuko states angrily.

The Earth Kingdom banner falls on Actor Iroh. Katara leans over to Zuko.

"You didn't really say that, did you?" Katara asks shocked.

"I might as well have," Zuko states downcast.

A small battle happens in a throne room between Earth Kingdom Soliders against Actress Mai and Actress Ty Lee. Another battle continues while Di Lee agents, Actress Azula, Actor Zuko, Actor Aang, Actress Katara, and Actress me. While props are being used and most people are engaged in battle, Actor Zuko and Actress me make it to center stage.

"Please Prince Zuko, come back to our side," Actress me says heavily love-sick. "I can't bear to fight you… I love you."

My breath stops. Then Actress me leans in to kiss Actor Zuko. He looks completely disgusted before pushing Actress me down roughly. I want to cry but I knew that would be pathetic. I just felt old wounds reopening.

"How disgusting! You think someone like me could ever like you? I'll never love you, I hate you!" Actor Zuko shouts.

Two soldiers grab my arms so I can't move. Actress Aang flips over a crystal and lands in front of us.

"Avatar State, yip, yip!" Actress Aang says.

The stage light shines on Actress Aang as her tattoos glow. A stagehand runs on stage to tie a rope to her. Then she closes her eyes and rises into the air. Actress Azula appears from the smoke holding a bright blue ribbon.

"Not if my lightning can help it!" Actress Azula says.

Actress Azula throws the ribbon so Actress Aang catches it. She shakes and screams in pain. Actress Aang's body goes limp and falls to the stage.

"The Avatar is no more!" Actress Azula states proudly.

The audience cheers. The curtain falls again for another intermission. We head back out and lean against a wall. Aang isn't back still.

"It seems like every time there's a big battle, you guys barely make it out alive. I mean you guys lose a lot!" Suki states trying to ease the tension.

"You're one to talk, Suki. Didn't Azula take you captive? That's right, she did!" Sokka replies back offended.

Suki looks at Sokka seriously.

"Are you trying to get on my bad side?" Suki asks.

"I'm just saying…" Sokka answers.

"Does anyone know where Aang is?" Katara asks.

"He left to get me fire gummies, like, ten minutes ago. And I'm still waiting!" Sokka complains.

"I'm gonna check outside," Katara says before leaving.

Sokka turns to Suki.

"What are the chances you can get me backstage? I got some jokes I want to give to the actor me," Sokka states.

"I'm an elite warrior who's trained for many years in the art of stealth," Suki replies seriously before smiling. "I think I could get you backstage!"

The two of them head off.

"Geez, everyone's getting so upset about their characters. Even you seem more down than usual, and that's saying something!" Toph observed.

"You don't get it, it's different for you. You get a muscly version of yourself taking down ten bad guys at once and making sassy remarks," Zuko stated.

"Yeah, that's pretty great!" Toph said pleased.

"But for me, it takes all the mistakes I've made in my life, and shoves them back in my face," Zuko says looking up at me. "Mikaila, we… I threw everything we had together. I've never had someone like her. My uncle, he's always been on my side, even when things were bad. He was there for me, he taught me so much, and how do I repay them? With a knife in their back. They're my greatest regrets, and I may never get to redeem myself."

I turned away and acted like I wasn't paying attention. Toph sits down next to Zuko.

"You have redeemed yourself to your uncle. You don't realize it, but you already have," Toph says.

"How do you know?" Zuko asks.

"Because I once had a long conversation with the guy, and all he would talk about was you," Toph says.

I smiled at that. I remember when we ran into her in the forest.

"Really?" Zuko asks almost unable to believe it.

"Yeah, and it was kind of annoying," Toph states.

"Oh sorry," Zuko apologizes.

"But it was also very sweet. All your uncle wanted was for you to find your own path and see the light. Now you're here with us. He'd be proud," Toph states before punching his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Zuko asks.

"That's how I show affection," Toph says lowering her voice a little but I could still hear her. "And about Mikaila, don't give up. You'll work it out."

A little boy with an Aang costume comes by interrupting any more thoughts. He stops when he sees Zuko.

"Your Zuko costume's pretty good, but your scar's on the wrong side," the boy says before running off.

"The scar's not on the wrong side!" Zuko protests loudly and covers his face with his hood.

I smiled bigger at that. That got Zuko's attention. He looked over at me and we stared into each other's eyes before I looked away again. Leaning my head back, I closed my eyes to wait till intermission was over. Katara had come back without Aang. She didn't look happy as she passed us. I followed her back onto the balcony and sat down.

"What's the matter? You couldn't find Aang?" I asked.

"Oh I found him alright! He's just, just so…so frustrating!" Katara states letting out some steam.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, when we were heading to the invasion, Aang kissed me," Katara said making my eyebrows raise in surprise. "And just now he tried to kiss me again! Even though I told him I was confused!"

"Hmm," I said giving it some thought. "Why did he try to kiss you?"

"We were talking about the play and how the actor me said I thought him as a brother. And then he said he thought we'd be together now, but I can't be with him. We're in a war! It's hardly the time for a relationship," Katara explained.

"The play, as horrible and inaccurate as it is, it probably made Aang feel like those words from your character were actually from you. I believed the play at some point. He wanted you to know that he… cares for you," I state. "And the whole "we're in a war" thing. Not a good excuse. Katara, we could be in a war for a year, another 10 years, maybe even a hundred more before it ends! Are you going to put your life on hold? You can't let this war take away from you what you want."

It was true. In a sense, I followed that advice. By leaving my land to travel. Katara sighed. She began to calm down.

"I guess you're right. I just… have a lot to think about," Katara said.

"That's okay. You need some time to process it all. And if Aang really cares about you, which I know he has for a long time, then he'll give you the space and time to do so. Just don't stop being great friends in the meantime," I said.

"How do you know he's liked me for a long time?" Katara asked.

I smiled and tried not to laugh.

"I've known that since I first saw you two together," I admitted.

"I can't believe I didn't see it," Katara said.

"I guess it's hard to see when you're in it," I reasoned.

"Like you and Zuko?" Katara asked smirking.

My smile dropped.

"What are you talking about? Whatever Zuko and I had is beyond over now," I said.

"But you want things to happen again," Katara said.

"I don't know," I said honestly, surprising myself. "I remember how I felt and the good times and they were _so_ good. I'm just afraid of getting hurt again."

"Figure it out. If you want to get back together with him then I know he'll be so happy. But if you don't want to, you have to stop giving him hope and tell him," Katara said.

"I did. In the past recently. He still doesn't give up on me," I stated.

"He doesn't believe that because you don't believe that," Katara stated holding my hands. "Let's figure out what we both want with these guys. Give it our best thought."

I smiled and squeezed her hands.

"Okay," I laughed. "I never thought I'd have this kind of boy trouble before. Or even have someone to talk about this to."

Katara laughed too.

"Me either," Katara said.

The lights flashed and people began to pour in. Everyone sat, with the exception of Aang. The scenes went by, the gang on a ship with Aang healing, Katara as a ghost, Sokka getting a sword, and some assassin sent to kill them who may or may not have died. Most of it was a haze though. My mind went straight to Zuko.

And I realized I wanted so badly to forgive him. I wanted what we had together before… but I was scared of getting hurt again. I never wanted to go through any of that again, and I was scared it would happen. Was that fair to Zuko? If he had changed it wouldn't be fair to keep punishing him. How could I trust him again though? Slowly and overtime I guess. I just needed to give them the chance to do that.

Aang came back and Sokka filled him in. Then the stage had water and the sky. There was a huge green submarine (the others had to tell me what it was) with Actress Katara and Actress Aang standing on top. Apparently, this is how they started the invasion on the day of the eclipse.

"I just wanted to let you know, Aang, that I'll always love you… like a brother," Actress Katara said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Actress Aang agrees punching the air.

Then they shake hands. Actress Aang opens her glider and flies up with a rope. Actress Katara waves. Actor Toph and Actor Sokka appear. They all scan the audience.

"Hey Toph, would you say you and Aang have a rock relationship?" Actor Sokka jokes.

The audience laughs. Sokka laughs hysterically.

"I told him to say that!" Sokka states.

"I hope everyone's ready for the Invasion! Slap-a-pow!" Actor Sokka states excited.

The audience and Sokka laugh. The curtain falls momentarily, probably to set up the stage for the next scene. It rises again and the stage decorated with a prison. Suki and I are seen in prison. Actress Azula comes and attacks us. I couldn't watch it. I turned my head and rested my head on Katara's shoulder. She squeezed my hand, almost as hard as I squeezed my eyes shut. She told me when it was over. The curtain then rises with a scene heavily with Fire Nation. It looks to be a throne room. The gang come on stage.

"We finally made it to the Royal Palace, but no one's home!" Actress Aang states.

Actor Zuko enters. Actor Sokka raises his boomerang ready to attack.

"Actually I'm home and I want to join you!" Actor Zuko states.

"I guess we have no choice," Actor Sokka says lowering his boomerang. "Come on!"

They all exit the stage. Sokka stands up and stretches.

"I guess that's it. The play's caught up to the present now," Sokka states.

"Wait, the play's not over," Suki interrupts.

Sokka sits back down.

"But it is over, unless… this is the future," Sokka says dramatically.

Actor Ozai appears on top of the throne. An orange prop, representing the comet, slowly comes across stage.

"With the energy harnessed from that comet, no one will be able to stop… the Fire Nation!" Actor Ozai says lifting his hand in the air victoriously.

Actress Azula enters.

"Father, Zuko, the dual bender, and the Avatar are at the Palace. They're trying to stop you!" Actress Azula announces lowering to kneel.

"You take care of Zuko. I shall face the Avatar myself!" Actor Ozai states before disappearing in smoke.

Actor Zuko, Actress me, and Actress Aang appear on stage.

"Aang! You find the Fire Lord, we'll hold her off!" Actor Zuko says.

Actress Aang is lifted off stage.

"You are no longer my brother. You are an enemy!" Actress Azula states.

"No! I am the rightful heir to the throne!" Actor Zuko protests.

"We'll see!" Actress Azula retorts.

Actress Azula pulls out her blue streamer and snaps it at Actor Zuko. He ducks out of the way. Actor Zuko pulls out two red streamers and jumps to the other side of Actress Azula. All Actress me does is stand there and admire Actor Zuko. I rolled my eyes. Actor Zuko throws his red streamers at Actress Azula but she jumps over him. She throws her ribbon again and in attempt to dodge, Actor Zuko trips. Actress me runs to his side and helps him stand. Actress Azula is much closer and it appears we have no move left.

"Any last words?" Actress Azula asks.

Actor Zuko holds Actress me in front of him.

"No! Don't kill me! Take her!" Actor Zuko pleads before shoving Actress me closer to Actress Azula.

My heart stops. He sacrifices me to live? I'm frozen. Actress Azula smiles wickedly.

"How fitting since we found your people and killed them all! It only seems fair to kill you too!" Actress Azula exclaims.

She throws her ribbon and it hits Actress me right in the heart. She collapses to the ground. Actress me reaches weakly for Actor Zuko.

"I still love you," Actress me states.

"I still _hate_ you," Actor Zuko says with so much spite.

My character dies. I bite my lip trying not to cry. Katara wraps her arm around me and gives me a brief hug. I look at Zuko briefly but have to turn away. Actor Zuko and Actress Azula go back to battle before flames rise from the stage. The last raises right in front of Actor Zuko so we can see his shadow.

"Honor!" Actor Zuko cries out before being lowered into a trapdoor.

Actress Azula bows while the audience cheers. We all look at him and Zuko seems worried. The curtain falls briefly then rises. Small paper flames flutter across the stage. Actress Aang appears, looking at Actor Ozai sitting on his throne.

"So, you have mastered all four elements?" Actor Ozai asks.

"Yeah, and now you're going down!" Actress Aang states pointing her staff at him.

"No! It is you who are going down!" Actor Ozai argues standing up. "You see, you are too late! The comet is already here, and I'm unstoppable!"

Actor Ozai reveals two red streamers and attacks Actress Aang, who manages to jump out of the way. Actress Aang opens her glider and two blue flags pop out. She twirls the glider and jumps over Actor Ozai, with help of her rope. Actress Aang tries to get close to Actor Ozai but his streamers push her away. Actress Aang again jumps over Actor Ozai but this time has to dodge his streamers attacks. Then Actor Ozai sends a large red sheer representing fire at her. Actress Aang becomes wrapped up in the fire.

"Noooooo!" Actress Aang cries falling over, eyes closed.

"It is over Father. We've done it!" Actress Azula says as she enters.

"Yes! We have done it! The dreams of my father, and my father's father, have now been realized!" Actor Ozai states as fire rises everywhere and he is lifted. "The world… is… mine!"

The Fire Nation's enigma falls behind Actor Ozai and the audience stands cheering loudly. Our group just sat frozen in shock and nerves. All the actors and actresses come out and bow. The audience keeps cheering and I feel sick because of it. Soon, people begin to exit the theater, but I still can't move.

"Coming Mikaila?" Katara asks.

"In a moment," I say.

Katara nods and heads out with the rest of the gang. However, Zuko stays and sits down next to me.

"You okay?" Zuko asks.

"Just… the ending," I say not knowing how to elaborate.

"I know what you mean," Zuko says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you think that could really happen?" I ask looking into Zuko's eyes.

"I would _never_ sacrifice you for my wellbeing. I'd rather die than see you get hurt ever again," Zuko states sincerely.

"Thank you. But I hope it never comes to that extreme," I say.

"Yeah," Zuko replies. "We should go. Erase this horrible play from our minds."

We stand up. Zuko starts to walk but stops when he notices I haven't moved yet. I smile at him as he looks at me.

"I forgive you," I say out of nowhere.

Zuko stiffens and his eyes go wide.

"You what?" Zuko asks as if he didn't know if he heard me right.

"I'm not going to say it again," I tease. "I remember, especially with the play, how hard it was for you to grow up, with so much darkness in your life. For so long you've been on that path, so it was hard for you to find your way to light. And you experienced light in Ba Sing Se but you couldn't let go of the darkness. You didn't know which you wanted. And yes, I got hurt in the process of your journey to find your way, but you finally found the light. I can't keep punishing you."

Zuko breaks into a smile.

"Thank you, for your forgiveness," Zuko says.

I nod.

"Now let's catch up with the others," I say.

Everyone was already outside waiting. We walk back towards the house.

"That… wasn't a good play," Zuko states.

"I'll say," Aang agrees.

"No kidding," Katara says.

"Horrible," Suki adds.

"The worse," I say.

"You said it," Toph says.

"But the effects were decent," Sokka compliments.

Yeah, the effects were alright. The rest of the walk was mostly silent. That allowed me to think about the play and feel even sicker. Something told me that when it comes time to face the Fire Lord, it wouldn't go as planned. And it didn't.

 **Thank you for reading! Only a few more chapters left. Sad face. Hoping to finish before July because I'll be gone. Next chapter will be up in a few days! Have a great week until then. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	43. Chapter 43

**A Life** **Worth** **Living**

 **Thank you all for your follows, favorites, and reviews! I still get so excited when I see that someone has down that. You guys are amazing. Excited and sad that the story is almost over. Here's the next chapter and I'm glad I finished earlier than I expected. Enjoy!**

 **Blueandie:** **I'm glad you like the ending, I'm pretty proud of chapter. Thanks for your review!**

 **Serenmadness:** **lol no worries. I still recognized it as you even with the shortness in name. Thanks! I enjoyed writing Mikaila and Zuko like that in the play. Thanks again for your idea. I'm trying to add Mikaila and change it without changing it too much… if that makes sense. Thanks for your continued reviews!**

 **Znkp:** **Glad you loved this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. Hope it wasn't too much of a wait for this chapter.**

 **Weirdo:** **As always, I enjoy reading your review. I'm glad my portrayal of Mikaila came out funny. I was afraid she wouldn't be. The awkwardness was my favorite part haha. I hope if I write a sequel you continue to read despite not having too much knowledge on the comics (I don't either), because I would miss not having your comments. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Let's Down to Business**

 **(Sozin's Comet Part 1)**

The next few days went by quickly. We spent the time training, improving our skills. And when we weren't training, we took the opportunity to relax. I liked watching the sunset on the beach while lying in the cool sand and hearing the waves crash against the shore. It reminded of home. I miss it.

They would be alright, right? We've been hidden for this long. I had to have faith they would be safe. I couldn't worry about them though. My mind had to stay focused on the goal at hand. Defeating the Fire Lord. Mostly I trained by myself. Sometimes I would train with Katara or Toph. I trained a little with Aang. Most of the time though we would talk about our homes.

We sat in the middle of the courtyard lounging in the sun.

"So after we beat the Fire Lord, will you go back home?" Aang asks.

I nod in reply.

"I miss them. Plus I should tell them I'm alive and the war is over. We'll be safe then," I answered.

"And you live near Kyoshi Island?" Aang asks.

"Yeah, not too far. Though it's nearly impossible to find unless you already know where it is," I say. "It'll take a long time to get there by boat."

"What if you didn't take a boat," Aang suggests.

I smiled.

"And what do you suggest I do? Fly?" I ask teasingly.

"Yes," Aang says seriously but still with a smile on his face. "Appa and I can take you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was speechless.

"But I'm sure you'll be busy doing stuff as the Avatar once the war is over, and I don't want to trouble you," I state.

"No, I want to go! I would be honored to meet your people. Ever since I found out that I'm not the only one who can bend air, I want to meet them, teach them," Aang says.

"The honor would be ours. And… I would love a ride, thanks," I say.

We sit for a few minutes enjoying the sun. We hear footsteps and look up to see Katara and Zuko walking down the steps.

"Weren't you two supposed to be training?" Katara asks.

"We were," I reply.

"Taking a break," Aang adds.

Aang stands up and brushes himself off before offering me a hand. I dust myself off as well. By now, Zuko and Katara have made it the rest of the way to us.

"Can we train now? There's some stuff I want to work on," Katara says.

"Sure, Mikaila?" Aang offers me to come along.

"You two go. I'm good," I nicely decline.

I walk back up the steps but instead of going inside, I decide to take a stroll in the small garden. The flowers were beautifully in bloom. After smelling a flower I smirked, containing my laughter.

"You know, it's almost impossible to sneak up on an earth bender," I say.

Zuko stepped out from behind a bush. His hands were in his pockets and he seemed calm.

"Sorry, I didn't know if you would want me to join you," Zuko apologizes.

"Why? We're getting along these days. Working our way back to friendship. And friends hang out with each other," I state.

"Then it'd be alright if I walked beside you?" Zuko asks.

"Please do, it's better than stalking me from behind a bush," I smirk teasingly.

Zuko smiles slightly embarrassed and joins me on the path. We silently walk through the garden, enjoying the scenery. We both jump when our shoulders accidentally bump into each other. We both smile, trying to laugh and keep walking. I was nervous okay. Moving a piece of my hair behind my ear, I clear my throat.

"So did your mother design the garden as well?" I ask.

"I'm sure. She loved nature. Our garden at the palace was probably her favorite part of our home," Zuko answers.

"Right, your guys' special place," I confirm.

"You never saw it while you were there?" Zuko asks cringing once he says it for asking such a stupid question.

I brush it off, totally unaffected.

"Sadly, it wasn't on Azula's tour of the palace," I smile trying to ease his mind.

"I'm sorry. It was inconsiderate to ask," Zuko apologizes.

"We can talk about it. We shouldn't tip toe around that subject. It happened. I can't pretend it didn't," I say.

"Doesn't it bother you still?" Zuko asks.

I shrug.

"It does. Sometimes when I think about what I went through, it's hard and I can't breathe. But people have suffered way worse. We have to stop the war so people won't have to go through anything like that. And for that to happen I have to be strong. Besides, the only way to get over it is to talk about it. With someone who gets it," I state.

"I hope you feel comfortable talking about it with me. You can tell me anything," Zuko says.

"I do. I want us to be friends again. You're the first real friend I've ever had," I say.

Zuko looks totally shocked. He manages to regain his composure.

"I'm honored. You get me like no one else does," Zuko says.

"What about Mai?" I ask.

We both stop walking and face each other. I never intended for this conversation to be so deep but here we are.

"She's a friend. A friend from my childhood. I thought by getting back together I could forget you," Zuko says distressed. He grabs my hand. "It only made me regret what I did more. You mean more to me."

I bite my lip so I don't smile stupidly. He slowly leans down and I know this time he's planning on kissing me. I lower my face. Zuko blinks and pulls back.

"Sorry I… wasn't thinking clearly," Zuko says.

I nod my head.

"No worries," I say pulling my hand out of Zuko's. "You didn't mean to."

"I do. Every time I look at you, I think of kissing you. I can't help it," Zuko says.

I don't know how to respond to that. What does someone say to that? Zuko takes my silence to keep talking.

"I told you, I'm not giving up on you. We're going to get back together," Zuko says.

I turn around and keep walking. My heart pounds in my chest. Zuko followed and we continued as if nothing had happened. After walking through the garden, we went our separate ways. Zuko went to his room and I went to help Katara prepare lunch. All of us ate on the front steps. Aang couldn't contain his energetic behavior and asked Zuko to train him.

The rest of us continued lounging on the steps and watched. It was so hot that after ten minutes or so, everyone was sweating and feeling uncomfortable.

"This heat sucks," Toph complains bitterly.

"I know. I'm too hot to do anything," Sokka agrees.

"Fortunately you can still talk," Toph states sarcastically.

"Too tired to say any jokes," Sokka says.

"Darn…" Toph says.

"It's hot and I'm so bored too," Suki speaks up.

"My mouth is dry," I observed and poked my tongue.

"I have an idea! I'll make us some drinks. That should help," Katara suggests.

"Need any help?" I offer.

Katara looks over at Zuko and Aang training; it seems to have gotten a little intense.

"Just make sure they don't kill each other," Katara replies.

"Got it," I smile.

Katara goes inside and brings out a crate. Inside are fruit of some kind. She also grabbed some straws. I go back to watching the training. Aang slides his foot for balance before punching and kicking with fire. Zuko has his arms crossed as he watches. He looked more… intense.

"More ferocious! Imagine striking through your opponent's heart!" Zuko instructs.

Aang punches again before growling angrily.

"I'm trying," Aang says.

"Now let me hear you roar like a tigerdillo!" Zuko orders.

Aang roars bur a small amount of fire comes out of his mouth and hands.

"That sounded pathetic! I said _roar_!" Zuko says more intensely.

Aang roars even louder with more powerful fire coming out of his hands and mouth. Zuko nods approvingly. Katara finishes her drinks and holds them up.

"Who wants a nice cool glass of watermelon juice?" Katara asks everyone.

"Ooh, ooh! Me, me, me!" Aang responds eagerly.

He tries to run to Katara, but Zuko grabs his shirt. Aang continues to try to get away, even if it is useless.

"Hey! Your lesson's not over yet! Get back here!" Zuko says holding up Aang.

Only then does he accept defeat and stops struggling.

"Come on, Zuko. Just take a break. What's the big deal?" Suki says.

"Yeah, it won't hurt," I add.

Zuko lets go of Aang, who continues to run straight to Katara and the watermelon juice.

"Fine! If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail sloths all day, then go ahead!" Zuko says walking off.

"Maybe Zuko's right. Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy. But I know just the thing to change all that," Sokka says standing off his robe. "Beach party!"

We all agree happily. While everyone goes inside to change and grab some things, I go down the trail to find Zuko. He hadn't gotten far.

"Are you going to come down to the beach with us?" I ask.

"Maybe later," Zuko says with a bit of sadness.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I just feel like no one is taking this seriously. We're going to face my father again and all they can think about is beach parties!" Zuko explodes.

Gently, I placed a hand on Zuko.

"This is just their way of dealing with it. We can't overwork ourselves. But if you feel like they aren't taking it seriously enough then tell them, make them take it seriously," I advise.

Zuko lets out some air and nods.

"So are you going to join us?" I ask.

"Later," Zuko says and continues on his way.

I head up to the house and change into something more appropriate for being in the water. We all walk down to the beach together. Right away Sokka eagerly jumps in the ocean. He surfaces with a huge smile, despite the seaweed on his head. Katara bends water to create some sort of board out of ice and ride the waves. I smile and decide to join her by freezing my own board. She was better at staying up than me though.

I finish a wave when Aang and Toph call me over.

"Be right back Katara!" I call.

Katara smiles and waves in reply.

"We're building stuff out of sand. Look at mine!" Aang says.

He puts a piece of drift wood on his art to complete it.

"Check out my Appa sand sculpture!" Aang says happily.

Appa roars at it. I admit, it looks really live-like. Aang jumps down from off his sand sculpture.

"No bad, baldy," Toph says. "But I've been working on my sand bending. You're going to love this."

Toph cracks her knuckles and bends the sand to create a replica of a city in the sand. Aang peers down. I'm impressed.

"Whoa!" Aang says amazed. "Wow, you've even made a little Earth King and Bosco."

"What about you Island Girl, think you can do better?" Toph asks crossing her arms.

She seems all smug about her creating. Let me wipe that smirk right off her face. I bend the sand and up pop seven people sculptures. One for each of us. I've managed to create every detail, from the clothes to the right face and expressions. Aang's mouth hangs open.

"That's amazing! How did you do that?!" Aang states.

"I grew up on an island, it's surrounded in sand. I've bended sand all my life," I say.

"Nice. I'm impressed from what I can tell," Toph says.

"If you could see it, it'd blow your mind too," I say smirking.

Burn. Point Mikaila! I look over at Sokka's… piece.

"Whatever that is, it needs help," I laugh lightly.

The water calls me back to it. I create another board and join Katara back in gliding across the water. While the two of us are riding, we hear what sounds like explosions. We see fire blasts and head to shore.

"What happened?" Katara asks.

"Zuko's gone crazy! I made a sand sculpture of Suki and he destroyed it!" Sokka pauses. "Oh, and he's attacking Aang."

"What?" I ask confused.

Katara, Toph, Suki, and I ran after them. Sokka has to be dragged away from rebuilding his sculpture. The two of them run back up towards the house. We pass a tree that's on fire. I water bend to put it out.

As we continue, the house glows and then there's an explosion. They stop as we approach. Time to find out what the heck just happened.

 **ZUKO POV**

Mikaila was right. I had to get them to see how seriously we needed to take this situation. Talking about it wouldn't be the best way. They wouldn't listen. No, what I needed was action. Forcing the Avatar to fight for real. How though? And then I got it, attack him. He'll have to fight back.

I made my way down to the beach. Everyone looked to be having a great time. For a moment I almost postpone my plan. Then it occurred to me that they should expect an attack, at any moment. Time to strike. I come in, destroying the sand sculpture. Fire bending, I chase after Aang. He dodges my attacks and hides behind a sculpture of Appa.

"What are you doing?" Aang calls out confused.

"Teaching you a lesson!" I reply determinedly.

I destroy the sculpture with fire. Aang runs up the slope towards the house. I follow. He hasn't fought back, only dodging my attacks. I continue fire bending. Aang jumps on a tree, as I send a fire blast at it. Dodging the attack, Aang jumps to the roof. I climb up.

"Get a grip before I blast you off this roof!" Aang slightly threatens.

"Go ahead and do it!" I challenge him.

More fire blasts, but Aang evades down the roof and into the house. I break through the roof into a room. He's hiding… again. A dresser comes my way but is easily destroyed. Aang makes a run for it down the hall. Lighting the whole hall in fire, Aang is forced to air bend.

"Enough!" Aang cries out having enough.

He powerfully air bends me through a wall and down onto the ground. Everyone approaches me. Aang jumps down.

"What's wrong with you? You could have hurt Aang!" Katara says worriedly.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with all of _you_? How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only three days away?" I protest.

Mikaila looks shocked. Maybe how soon it was coming? Everyone just looks at me without saying anything.

"Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?" I ask.

"About Sozin's Comet… I was actually gonna wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came," Aang states.

What? He's going to wait? Why?

"After?" I ask shocked.

"I'm not ready. I need more time to master fire bending," Aang explains.

"And frankly, your earth bending could still use some work too," Toph points out.

Aang grimaces.

"So, you all knew Aang was going to wait? Even you Mikaila?" I accuse.

Her eyes widen.

"I had no idea. I promise," Mikaila says.

I nod, believing her that she didn't keep this a secret from me.

"Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord now, he's going to lose," Sokka says turning to Aang. "No offense."

Aang looks defeated.

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war, but they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse," Katara says.

Mikaila nudges me and gives me the "you-better-tell-them-know" look.

"You're wrong," I say turning away. "It's about to get worse than you can even imagine."

I begin to recall a meeting that occurred before the eclipse. The one that made me question the Fire Nation, my father.

"The day before the eclipse, my father asked me to attend an important meeting. It was what I dreamed about and wanted for so many years. My father had finally accepted me back," I say.

 _As I entered the war room, I noticed they were all waiting for me._

 _"Welcome Prince Zuko. We waited for you," Fire Lord Ozai greeted as I bow then sit down. "General Shinu, your report."_

 _"Thank you sir," he said before standing up and walking to the opposite end of the table. "Ba Sing Se is still under our control. However, earth bender rebellions have prevented us from achieving total victory in the Earth Kingdom."_

 _"What is your recommendation?" Fire Lord Ozai asked._

 _"Our army is spread too thin, but once the eclipse is over and the invasion defeated, we should transfer more domestic forces into the Earth Kingdom," General Shinu suggested._

 _"Hmm, Prince Zuko," Fire Lord Ozai addressed me. "You've been among the Earth Kingdom commoners. Do you think that adding more troops will stop these rebellions?"_

 _I thought about it and honestly I couldn't agree with General Shinu. If anything it would make things worse._

 _"The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong. They can endure anything, as long as they have hope," I said._

 _"Yes, you're right," Fire Lord Ozai agreed. "We need to destroy their hope."_

 _"Well that's not exactly what I–" I said trying not to speak out of turn._

 _"_ _ **I**_ _think you should take their precious_ _ **hope**_ _and the rest of their land and_ _ **burn**_ _it all to the ground," Azula stated._

 _"Yes…" Fire Lord Ozai said pleased and stood. "Yes you're right Azula. Sozin's Comet is almost upon us, and on that day, it will endow us with the strength and power of a hundred suns. No bender will stand a chance against us."_

 _"What are you suggesting, sir?" General Shinu asked._

 _"When the comet last came, my grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, used it to wipe out the Air Nomads. Now, I will use its power to end the Earth Kingdom… permanently," Fire Lord Ozai stated venomously and walked over on the map table. "From our airships, we will rain fire over their lands, a fire that will destroy everything; and out of the ashes, a new world will be born, a world in which_ _ **all**_ _the lands are Fire Nation and_ _ **I**_ _am the supreme ruler of everything!"_

 _The war generals applaud. I sat there shocked, terrified. Destroy it all? He would kill all those people? Innocent and good? Of course he would. He doesn't care. I wanted to say something, but I remembered what happened last time I spoke out._

"I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan, but I'm ashamed to say I didn't. My whole life, I struggled to gain my father's love and acceptance, but once I had it, I realized I'd lost myself getting there. I'd forgotten who I was," I finish.

Katara falls to her knees and everyone looks like they can't breathe.

"I can't believe this," Katara says.

"I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy, but his plan is just pure evil," Sokka adds.

"How could he just kill all those people?" Mikaila asks nearly crying.

"What am I going to do?" Aang asks worried and terrified.

"I know you're scared, and I know you're not ready to save the world, but if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore," I say.

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner?" Aang asks freaking out.

"I didn't think I had to. I assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait," I defend myself.

Maybe Mikaila was right and I should have told him sooner. Aang holds his head with his hands, completely lost on what to do. And how to do it.

"This is bad," Aang says sinking to his knees. "This is really, really bad."

"Aang, you don't have to do this alone," Katara states.

Everyone walks over to Aang.

"Yeah, if we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down," Toph says determined.

"It's the reason we're all here with you. To help our friend… and the world too," Mikaila says.

"All right! Team Avatar is back! Air. Water. Earth. Fire. Dual. Fan and sword!" Sokka exclaims pointing at us.

For the end he grabs a leaf fan for Suki and a leaf sword for himself.

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together, but I wouldn't want to do it any other way," Aang says.

Everyone except me laughs and join together for a hug.

"Yeah," Toph says.

"Alright," Sokka states pumped.

"Get over here Zuko. Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs," Katara says.

Zuko walks over and gets between Toph and me, joining our hug. Appa flies in and knocks us over. He licks us and we laugh. Eventually he stops and we stand.

"Aang, there's something I need to show you," I say.

Aang nods. We go in the courtyard. Katara and Mikaila follow, sitting under the pavilion with Momo.

"There's one technique you need to know before facing my father, how to redirect lightning," I say.

Aang smiles excited.

"If you let the energy in our own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You turn your opponent's energy against them," I demonstrate with the steps.

"That's like water bending," Aang observes.

He copies my steps and practices the lightning redirection form.

"Exactly. My uncle invented this technique himself by studying water benders," I say.

"So, have _you_ ever redirected lightning before?" Aang asks curiously.

"Once, against my father," I reply.

"What did it feel like?" Aang asks.

I stop to recall the exact feeling that coursed through me at that moment.

"Exhilarating… but terrifying," I answer honestly. "You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body, but you know if you make the wrong move, it's over."

"Well, not over, _over_. I mean there's always Katara and a little spirit water action." Aang chuckles nervously and turns to Katara. "Am I right?"

"Actually, I used it all up after Azula shot you," Katara says.

"Aang, you'll be fine," Mikaila encouraged him.

"You'll have to take the Fire Lord's life before he takes yours," I say.

"Yeah, I'll just do that," Aang says.

Something about the way he said that bugged me, but I didn't bother to ask him. He probably was just nervous to face my father is all. Could we do it? Could the seven of us take on the Fire Lord, Azula, and the soliders? We had to try. We'd fight to our very last breath.

 **MIKAILA POV**

When sunset came around, Sokka said we should practice walking through a planned strategy. We all agreed that it would be beneficial to know somewhat what we'd be doing. We head to a secluded rocky cliff near the beach.

"Gather round, Team Avatar," Sokka says putting a carved melon on a wooden mannequin. "In order to take out the Fire Lord, or in in this case the Melon Lord, our timing has to be perfect."

He kneels to the ground and uses a stick to draw a diagram of his explanation.

"First, Suki and I will draw his fire. Then, Katara and Zuko chare in with some liquidy hot offense, and while the Melon Lord is distracts, Aang swoops in… and bam! He delivers the final blow," Sokka explains.

"Uh… what about me?" Toph asks.

"For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces," Sokka says.

"So I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?" Toph asks excitedly.

"Whatever makes the training feel more realistic," Sokka answers.

"Sweetness," Toph smiles.

And I know right away that it's a terrible idea.

"And what about me?" I ask.

"For this exercise you'll be with Suki and me. In the real fight I want you to take on Azula," Sokka says.

My eyes widen.

"You want me to fight Azula?" I ask unbelieving.

"Is that a problem?" Sokka asks.

"Why don't I do it instead?" Zuko asks.

"If Mikaila would rather–" Sokka begins.

"I'll do it," I interrupt. "Besides, we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Great, now everyone into positions!" Sokka instructs.

We all get into our starting positions. Zuko fires some flames for Toph to use before getting in his spot. We wait for Sokka to give the signal to start.

"Mwah-ha-ha-ha!" Toph laughs evilly.

Yep, terrible idea. Sokka motions his hands toward Toph. Suki, Sokka, and I run down the middle while Zuko and Katara come in from the side. The earth shakes as earth soliders pop out. I take my own earth and bend at the soldiers, knocking them down. Once pass the soldiers I feel earth flying towards us.

"Look out!" I call out.

The three of us stop just in time. Suki and I jump over the flaming rock and keep going. Sokka seems to be still stunned.

"Watch it, Toph!" Sokka yells upset.

"I am not Toph, I am Melon Lord! Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Toph replies in a slightly different voice.

She lights more boulders, sending them at us, and pops up more soldiers. The five of us keep heading towards Toph while dodging and taking on soldiers. A boulder was hurdling towards us. I use a powerful stream of water to extinguish the flames and push the boulder out of harm's way. We all push pass the forces.

"Now Aang!" Sokka calls.

Aang jumps preparing to strike the Melon Lord with his staff, but at the last second, he lands without smashing the Melon Lord.

"What are you waiting for? Take him out!" Zuko states.

"I can't," Aang says shaking his head.

We approach him, Sokka getting right in his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Sokka asks. "If this was the real deal, you'd be shot full of lightning right now."

"I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself," Aang replies.

Sokka takes out his sword and slices the Melon Lord's head. Aang winces.

"There, that's how it's done," Sokka says.

We all decide to be done for the day and get dinner. We all sit outside enjoying our meal. I notice Aang is facing away from the rest of the group. Katara comes out holding a scroll.

"I have a surprise for everyone!" Katara says cheerfully.

"I knew it! You did have a secret thing with Haru!" Toph interrupts.

I raise an eyebrow and all of us look at her strangely. Katara looks confused.

"Uh no. I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and found this!" Katara says unraveling the scroll to show a painting of a happy baby on the beach. "Look at baby Zuko. Isn't he cute?"

We all laugh except Zuko.

"Oh lighten up. I'm just teasing," Katara says to Zuko.

"That's not me. It's my father," Zuko announces.

We're all stunned. Katara rolls up the scroll.

"But he looks so sweet and innocent," Suki says.

"Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster, and the worst father in the history of fathers," Zuko says bitterly.

"But he's still a human being," Aang speaks us, surprising us all.

"You're going to defend him?" Zuko asks.

"No I agree with you," Aang clarifies standing up. "Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person, and the world would probably be better off without him, but there's got to be another way."

"Like what?" Zuko asks.

"I don't know," Aang says before perking up. "Maybe we can make some big pots of glue, and then I can use glue bending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore."

"Yeah, then you can show him his baby pictures, and all those happy memories will make him good again," Zuko says sarcastically.

Suki and Sokka laugh quietly.

"Do you really think that would work?" Aang asks hopefully.

"No!" Zuko says bluntly.

Aang sighs and paces back and forth.

"This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like," Aang says.

"Sure you can. You're the Avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you," Sokka says.

Aang turns back around liking like he's about to explode in anger.

"This isn't a joke Sokka! None of you understand the position I'm in," Aang accuses.

"Aang, we do understand. It's just…" Katara starts.

"Just what, Katara? What?" Aang continues yelling.  
"We're trying to help!" Katara says.

"Then when you figure out a way for me to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I'd love to hear it!" Aang yells about to walk away.

I stand quickly and get him to stop.

"Aang, look. We all get how terrible the Fire Lord is. Personally, I want him dead. It'd be easier for everyone. But you're right. Taking his life isn't right. You're the Avatar, you know what's best. But…" I state.

"But what?!" Aang yells.

"But what else can you do? He's too dangerous to be just locked up. Even at the Boiling Rock. I can't think of another way," I conclude.

"Real helpful!" Aang yells. "Let me know when you _actually_ come up with something!"

Aang storms off and this time I let him. With a sigh, I sit back down.

"Aang, don't walk away from this," Katara says walking towards Aang.

Zuko puts a hand on her shoulder and stops her.

"Let him go. He needs time to sort it out by himself," Zuko says.

Night fell and we all decided to get to bed early. We would leave in the morning to make our way towards the Fire Nation capital. I was so tired that I fell asleep quickly. The next morning, something… was off. But I couldn't think what it was. I dressed and packed my bag and headed downstairs. Everyone but Aang and Toph were already outside.

Sokka and Suki were packing up Appa while Zuko and Katara were packing some food together for the trip. Toph came out rubbing her eyes and stretching. She sits on a stone. I hand my bag to Sokka and everything was set.

"Okay, that's everything," Sokka says.

"No it's not. Where's Aang?" Toph states.

Everybody panics. We run into the house and up the stairs to Aang' room.

"Aang? Aang!" Zuko calls.

"Come on, lazy bones, let's go," Toph says.

We split up to search the rooms. He's nowhere to be seen. Toph, Zuko, and I head to where the others are. I can hear Sokka speak from the porch.

"He lift his staff," Sokka says. "That's so strange."

The three of us walk onto the porch.

"Aang's not in the house. Let's check the beach," Zuko suggests.

We race to the beach.

"Look, there's his footprints," Sokka says spotting them. "The trail ends here."

"So, he went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Suki asks.

"Maybe he was captured," Katara theorizes.

"I don't think so," Sokka says examining the footprints. "There's no sign of a struggle."

"I bet he ran away again," Toph says.

"Uh-uh. He left behind his glider and Appa," Sokka points out.

"Then what do _you_ think happened to him, oh sleuthy one?" Toph asks.

"It's pretty obvious. Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle? He's definitely on a Spirit World journey," Sokka says proudly.

"But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?" Zuko asks.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that," Sokka says downcast.

"Even I knew that," I state.

"What do you suggest? You haven't said anything," Sokka says all smug.

"I have no idea," I reply. "Maybe I can find out."

I walk waist deep into the ocean. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath and skim my hands over the surface of the water.

"Um… what are you doing?" Sokka asks confused.

"I grew up on an island. I spent lots of time in the ocean. We're connected in a way. If Aang did go in the ocean maybe I can figure out why," I explain.

I close my eyes in concentration, even if I can feel all their stares on me. Then I could feel it. Feel something. Still with my eyes closed I began to interpret.

"Aang was here last night… he got in the water, I can feel his energy…. He wasn't alone… something else was here, out a ways… I can't tell what it was, it's bigger than anything I've ever seen… And I can't tell if Aang came out of the water anywhere along the island. Something is blocking my ability. Whatever was in the water," I explain.

"Like a ship?" Zuko asks.

"No. _Way_ bigger than a ship. And it feels… alive," I say opening my eyes.

Getting out of the water, I bend the water off me to dry.

"That's all I could feel," I apologize.

"You did your best," Zuko says.

"Maybe he's somewhere on Ember Island. Let's split up and look for him," Katara suggests.

Toph immediately latches onto Zuko's arm. He blushes.

"I'm going with Zuko!" Toph says as we all stare at her. "What?! Everyone else went on a life-changing field trip with Zuko. Now it's my turn."

"Alright… Zuko and Toph, you circle the island on the beach. Suki and Katara, go into town. Mikaila and I will take Appa and fly above the island," Sokka says.

We all nod. Zuko and Toph continue along the beach while the rest of us head back up. Suki and Katara make their way towards town while Sokka and I go back to the house. Sokka sits on Appa's head, and I sit in the saddle.

"Yip, yip," Sokka says getting us to take off.

Looking down below, I searched for any sign of Aang. The more we looked without any success though, the more I had a sinking feeling that Aang wasn't on the island anymore.

 **ZUKO POV**

I was a little surprised that Toph wanted to come with me. Sure, she was the most understanding when I wanted to join the group… but then I burned her feet. I've been dreading the pay back ever since. After that, I figured we weren't that close. I guess it was true how I went on a trip with everyone else. And it's true they were all life-changing in a way. It was nice she wanted to experience that with me I guess, but I wanted to be alone with Mikaila. I try to find every opportunity to be close to her.

We were getting somewhere, I could feel it. After the war is over, I'd really have a chance to make it up to her without constantly worrying about all this mess. Maybe I'd invite her to help search for my mother. Just the two of us.

As soon as the others left, Toph and I began to look on the beach for any sign of Aang. Toph felt the need to tell me every part of her life story. EVERY part. Most of it was how her parents didn't understand her. They treated her like a fragile doll, which made Toph run away… a lot. I listened in the beginning but after a while I started to zone out and hoped we got around the island quicker.

"And then when I was nine, I can away again," Toph goes on.

"Uh-huh," I reply unconsciously.

"I know I shouldn't complain. My parents gave me everything I ever asked for, but they never gave me the one thing I really wanted, their love. You know what I mean?" Toph says.

Yeah I do, but this isn't really the time to discuss this. Aang's missing. I stop and sigh.

"Look, I know you had a really tough childhood, but we should really focus on finding Aang," I say continuing to walk.

"This is the worst field trip ever," Toph says a bit sadly before following me.

After a brutally long check around the island, we came up with nothing and headed back to the others. Suki and Katara are already there and seeing as Aang wasn't with them, I figured they didn't have any luck either. We sit on the stairs waiting. Appa lands with Sokka and Mikaila.

"Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you guys didn't find Aang either," Sokka observes.

Sokka and Mikaila both jump down from Appa.

"No. It's like he just… disappeared," I say.

"It must mean that Aang _did_ get off the island somehow," Mikaila says.

"Hey, wait a minute. Has anyone noticed that Momo is missing too?" Toph states.

Sokka turns to Appa.

"Oh no! I knew it was only a matter of time! Appa ate Momo!" Sokka says lifting Appa's mouth. "Momo, I'm coming for you, buddy."

"Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang," Katara says reasonably.

"That's just what Appa wants you to think," Sokka says climbing into Appa's mouth.

"Sokka, stop being an idiot," Mikaila says.

"Get out of the bison's mouth Sokka. We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away," I state.

"What should we do Zuko?" Katara asks.

They all look and stare at me for guidance, but why? I notice Sokka slips out of Appa's mouth, very wet.

"I don't know," I say getting up. "Why are you all looking at _me_?"

"Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang," Katara says.

"Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar… it's you," Toph says.

"You always managed to locate him, no matter how far away they were," Mikaila adds.

Track… hunt… locate… far away. That gave me an idea. There's one person, or should I say animal, that can track Aang. I nod. After Katara quickly hoses off Sokka, we all climb onto Appa. I sit on his head to lead the way.

"Zuko, I don't wanna tell you how to do your job, but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom? There's no way Aang's there," Sokka speaks up.

"Just trust me," I say.

We land outside a tavern. The music is loud enough to be heard from the woods outside. The gang feels hesitant but follow me anyway.

"And the reason you've brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?" Katara asks confused.

"June," I say pointing when I spot her.

She's holding a drink. Some thug tries to attack her, but she causes him to fall and uses him as a foot rest. Someone else tries to punch her, but she dodges every attack while still holding her drink.

"Oh yeah, that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole," Sokka says remembering her.

"Mole? Her skin is flawless," Suki says.

"No, she has this giant mole creature she rides around on," Sokka clarifies.

"The shirshu. It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the world. It's the one shot we have of finding him," I say.

The second guy continues punching at June. She throws up her drink high in the air and throws the guy at a table. June catches her drink and takes a victoriously sip.

"I don't know who this June lady is, but I like her," Toph says grinning widely.

We stare at her, not yet approaching for some reason. Mikaila comes up and stands next to me. She nudges my shoulder and smiles up at me. Maybe thinking of past memories as I was.

"Let's hope we do better this time," I say.

"I liked how it turned it out last time," Mikaila says slightly blushing.

I smile down at her. I nudge her shoulder again before looking back at June. I hope this works, because if it doesn't. There's no way we can stop my father. And he'll destroy everything.

 **Thank you everyone for reading! Part one down… three to go… or maybe more haha. Next chapter will be up soon. Have a great week everyone! Love you all! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	44. Chapter 44

**A Life** **Worth** **Living**

 **Thank you everyone for your support in my story. I never thought my story would be so popular. You guys blow my mind and give me so much joy. Hope you enjoy this chapter with only 3 left to go! That's crazy!**

 **Death Fury:** **You reviewed every chapter and each made my day. That's for reading my story and hope you like the rest.**

 **Weirdo:** **I'm glad you found my chapter description and enjoyed it. I know! I'm freaking out too! Don't want to say anything about how the Azula battle will go. Too much spoilers and I'm still debating on all the details to go into it. Until then though, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Znpk:** **Glad you loved it! Here's the next chapter.**

 **Serendipitymadness:** **Haha they really do have the best timing. Thanks for your compliment on the Mikaila part I added. I feel like it was also good connecting to water and wasn't too out there. Hope you like this chapter.**

 **It's Kind of Fun to Do the Impossible**

 **(Sozin's Comet Part 2)**

We were still standing in the tavern, waiting for an opportunity to approach June. She kicks a chair and sits down to enjoy the rest of her drink. The way she carried herself was exactly as I remembered, strong, care-free, and fearless. I wondered if she would help us again after last time. Maybe June would if she knew exactly what was at stake.

"Hey I remember her!" Sokka states. "She helped you attack us!"

Sounded like there were some sore spots there.

"Yup," Zuko replies walking forward slowly. "Back in the good old days."

I knew that Zuko was only kidding, but Sokka looked shocked. I giggled and walked forward as Zuko did. The rest follows. June notices Zuko approaching and slightly rolls her eyes and sighs, almost as she's irritated at being disturbed.

"Oh great. It's Prince Pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa?" June greets.

"He's my uncle and he's not here," Zuko answers.

"I see you worked things out with one of your girlfriends," June says.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Katara says angrily.

"She's not my girlfriend," Zuko says at the same time, just as angry.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. I was only teasing. I know you like–" June thoughts were cut off when she spotted me. "Sassy girl! You still hanging around this jerk?"

She stands with a hand on her hip. I shrug giving a slight smirk.

"It's harder to get rid of him than it looks," I reply.

"I did always think you were too good for him," June says.

"Hey!" Zuko protests.

"What have you been up to these days? Staying out of trouble?" June asks.

"You know me, I like to be caught up right in the middle of it all," I reply.

June chuckles slightly.

"I still like you Sassy Girl. Glad to see you haven't changed," June compliments.

"We don't have time for this!" Zuko says interrupting.

June rolls her eyes and sits back down.

"So what do you want?" June asks.

"I need your help finding the Avatar," Zuko almost demands.

"Hm. Doesn't sound too fun," June says uninterested.

She takes a sip from her drink. Zuko, fed up with her behavior, leans closer while clenching his fists.

"Does the end of the world sound like more fun?" Zuko responds irritably.

June leans closer to Zuko, narrowing her eyes. I guess she doesn't like people getting in her face like that. Before something disastrous strikes, I step between them facing June.

"Look June, we need your help. We need to find the Avatar," I say before lowering my voice to a whisper. "If we don't, the Earth Kingdom will be destroyed and everyone will die."

June considers my words for a moment before nodding. She stands.

"Alright I'll help. Let me just grab something first," June says standing.

June goes up to the counter. The bartender, who's currently cleaning a glass, smiles at her presence.

"What drink can I get for you June?" the bartender asks.

"Unfortunately, I need to be sober. Just get me a steak for Nyla," June says.

"Coming right up," the bartender says.

He disappears before bring back a fresh, uncooked steak. The man places it on the counter.

"On the house for my favorite customer," the bartender states.

Nevertheless, June slaps down some coins. She smiles.

"Thanks but I'm paying tonight," June says.

She takes the steak and we follow her out back. We see Appa and Nyla growling at each other before Appa licks Nyla. They lay briefly before they hear our footsteps. June holds up the steak for Nyla. She shakes it to get his attention.

"Nyla," June says before tossing the meat into Nyla's mouth.

June walks over and pets him.

"Who's my little, hmm, Snuffly-Wuffly?" June says sweetly.

Nyla sticks his tongue out and nearly hits June. She dodges his tongue and forces his mouth to close. He must be excited to see her earlier than planned.

"Whoa! Careful there," June says to Nyla before addressing us. "Who's got something with the Avatar's scent on it?"

Katara gets on Appa's saddle to look for something of Aang's. She pulls out his glider.

"I have Aang's staff," Katara says.

She jumps off Aang and hands the staff to June. June walks up to Nyla with Aang's staff. He sniffs it and walks around looking for the scent. After a while of sniffing around in circles, Nyla lays down and covers his nose.

"Well, what does that mean?" Zuko asks.

June pets Nyla to comfort him.

"Means your friend's gone," June replies.

All the air is sucked out of our lungs. Toph, however, seems confused.

"We know he's gone. That's why we're trying to find him," Toph says.

June stands back up.

"No, I mean he's _gone_ , gone. He doesn't exist," June says bluntly.

We're silent for a moment in disbelief.

"What do you mean Aang doesn't exist? Do you mean he's… you know, dead?" Sokka is barely able to ask.

"Nope. We could find him if he were dead… Wow, it's a real head-scratcher. See ya," June answers climbing on top of Nyla.

"Helpful. Real helpful," Toph says sarcastically.

"It must be whatever was in the water, interfering with being able to track him," I state.

"If we can't find Aang, what do we do now?" Katara asks with little hope left.

"Wait. I have another idea," Zuko says stopping June. "There's only one other person in this world who can help us face the Fire Lord. I'll be right back with a smell sample."

Zuko goes to bag and pulls out a sandal. We all plug our nose from the horrid stench. Zuko looks slightly embarrassed.

"Whose is that? And why does it smell so bad?" Suki asks.

"It's my uncle's sandal. I retrieved it a long time ago," Zuko replies.

"You saved your uncle's sweaty sandal? Ugh!" Sokka complains.

I would have said something if I didn't feel like I was about to barf.

"I think it's kind of sweet," Toph smiles.

Nyla sniffs the smelly sandal. He finds the scent quickly.

"Let's do this," June says taking off on Nyla.

"Hey! Wait up!" Zuko calls.

We quickly get on Appa and take off. The rest of the night and most of the next day goes by as we follow Iroh's scent. Our travels take us deeper and deeper into the Earth Kingdom. I begin to wonder just where he escaped to. Once we reach a wall, Appa lands and Nyla begins clawing at the wall.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asks.

"Your uncle's somewhere beyond the wall. Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck," June says.

June and Nyla take off and disappear over the hill. I look around to see everyone looks exhausted. Not physically, considering we haven't done anything, but mentally drained. With the loss of Aang, a comet fast approaching, and trying across the country, it was a lot to add on. Plus none of slept very long last night. Too many questions and scenarios crowded our minds.

"It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn," Zuko suggests.

I thought it would be better to keep going, seeing as we were close, but no one complained. They happily grabbed a spot to sleep and were out moments later. Almost everyone found a comfy spot on Appa to keep warm, all except Toph who made an earth tent. Soon, Zuko and I were the only ones awake. Something was bugging him. He stared off in the distance over the wall. And I had a feeling I knew what was occupying his mind. I cleared my throat.

"I guess we'll see your uncle again tomorrow. It feels like I haven't seen him in ages," I say trying to get his attention.

"Yeah…" Zuko drifts off.

"You're nervous about seeing him," I state.

Zuko looked over at me with a sigh. His head hung in shame.

"I'm afraid he's not going to forgive me, that he's going to be mad. I let him down," Zuko says.

"He's going to forgive you. You may have strayed off path but look where you are now. Iroh is going to be proud of you. And he will forgive you," I say.

"How can you be so sure?" Zuko asks.

"Trust me, I know. I forgave you," I remind him.

Zuko nods whether he believes me or not.

"Guess we'll see tomorrow," Zuko says.

We both find spots on Appa to lay down. His fur is so comforting and warm that I have no trouble falling asleep quickly. Even if it wasn't for very long.

 **ZUKO POV**

It was like my body reacted before I knew what was happening. One moment I'm happily sleeping and the next there's the possibility we're under attack. I was in the middle of a pleasant dream. Now conscious I couldn't remember much about it, just that Mikaila was in it. The earth shakes and I jump off Appa just before he gets up with a groan. We're surrounded by fire. Four figures appear on the rocks above us. All old. The one on the left end speaks.

"Well look who's here!" He laughs and snorts.

Katara and Sokka looked to be the only ones who weren't confused by the men before us. Most likely they recognized them. One of them disperses the fire and the four of them jump down to our level. They stood in a line, all with identical robes and held their hands behind their backs.

"What's going on?" Toph asks confused. "We're surrounded by old people."

How she could tell they were all old I'll never know.

"Not just any old people," Katara says walking closer up to them. "These are great masters and friends of ours."

Katara bows to one of them.

"Pakku," she greets.

He bows back.

"It is respectful to bow to an old master, but how about a hug for your new grandfather?" Pakku says opening his arms.

Katara and Sokka become overjoyed.

"That's so exciting!" Katara says hugging Pakku. "You and Gran-Gran must be so happy to have found each other again!"

"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything," Pakku says.

Sokka runs up to Pakku and hugs him. While Sokka looks happy, Pakku looks but that.

"Welcome to the family Gramp-Gramp!" Sokka states excitedly.

Pakku gently pushes Sokka away, a little annoyed.

"You can still just call me Pakku," he says.

"How about Grand-Pakku?" Sokka asks.

"No," Pakku replies unamused.

Katara nudges me to step forward and so I do in front of a man with a scar.

"And this was Aang's first fire bending teacher," Katara introduces.

He bows.

"Jeong Jeong," he says.

"Master Piandao," Sokka greets another elder and bows.

"Hello, Sokka," Piandao says while bowing.

"So wait. How did you all know each other?" Suki asks.

"All old people know each other. Don't you know that?" Bumi states laughing and snorting again.

"We're all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations," Piandao explains.

"The Order of the White Lotus," I realize smiling.

I remember uncle mentioning it.

"That's the one," Bumi says.

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy and beauty and truth. But about a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important," Jeong Jeong expands on the subject.

"It came from a Grand Lotus: your uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation," Pakku says specifically to me.

I smile. There was so much I don't know about my uncle. The more I learned, the more I found out how great he is.

"Well, that's who we're looking for," Toph says.

"Then we'll take you to him," Piandao says.

My stomach does a flip. Seeing uncle already? I was excited but also a little nervous. Could he really forgive me for all I've done?

"Thank you," Mikaila speaks up.

All heads turn to her. They all smile slightly.

"And you must be Mikaila of the duel benders," Pakku says.

"It's an honor to meet you," Jeong Jeong says.

They all bow. Mikaila blushes before bowing back.

"Really it's an honor to meet all of you," Mikaila says.

"We should get going back to camp," Piandao says.

Bumi appears behind Piandao and Jeong Jeong, pushing them out of the way.

"Wait! Someone's missing from your group. Someone very important," Bumi says stepping forward. "Where's Momo?"

Sokka leans backward as Bumi is right in his face.

"He's gone," Sokka pauses. "And so is Aang."

"Oh well," Bumi says patting Sokka. "So long as they have each other, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Let's go!"

He hits the earth, causing a small tower of earth to rise and launch him in the air. He laughs and snorts as he sails higher into the sky. Mikaila smiles.

"I like him. He's crazy," Mikaila says.

We begin walking the trail to their camp. It was mostly quiet besides Appa's heavy breathing and our footsteps against the dusty road.

"So Bumi… how did you end up escaping your imprisonment in Omashu?" Sokka finally asks speaking up.

"Escape? I didn't escape. Everybody else escaped. There I was back in Omashu, waiting for just the right moment. I didn't know what or when, but I knew I'd know it when I knew it. An eclipse! I knew it then. I earth bended my way out of my cage and took out the Fire Nation buildings. The soldiers attempted to attack but couldn't fire. I drove every last one of them out of the city and destroyed their means of getting back in. The city was mine again!" Bumi says.

He went into more detail on exactly how the day went, but his words so weird I couldn't follow. I watched Mikaila listen as her smile grew wider on her face.

"Wow!" Suki states amazed. "You took back your whole city all by yourself!"

"That's incredible!" Mikaila praises.

"So what about you guys? Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?" Bumi asks.

The four of us look at each other. All thinking how the invasion plan failed and the girls were in prison.

"Nah," I say nonchalantly.

"No, not really," Sokka also says nonchalantly.

"Just laid back," Mikaila says casually.

"Tried to relax," Suki says coolly.

Once on top of a tall hill, we can see the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. Down below looks to be a camp. After reaching a rock wall there, Bumi lowers it and we enter.

"Well, here we are. Welcome to Old People Camp," Bumi says.

"Where… where is he?" I ask anxiously.

Piandao points to a tent on the other side of camp.

"Your uncle's in there, Prince Zuko," Piandao answers.

The statement surprised me. I never thought someone would call me prince again. All worries and guilty thoughts flood to my mind at once but I walk over. They're too much for me and I stop. I sit, thinking it would be better to wait out here.

"Are you okay?" Katara asks as she approaches me.

I notice Mikaila is right beside her.

"No, I'm not okay. My uncle hates me, I know it," I say as they both sit down with me. "He loved and supported me in every way he could, and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?"

"Iroh still loves you," Mikaila says.

"Zuko, you're sorry for what you did, right?" Katara asks.

"More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life," I reply honestly.

"Then he'll forgive you. He will," Katara encourages.

Katara nods at Mikaila before standing up and leaving.

"How did you forgive me?" I ask.

Mikaila smiles and grabs my hand. She gives it a little squeeze.

"I remembered who you really are. And I realized you finally figured out for yourself who that is. That you really want to be good, not for your uncle, not for me, but for yourself. Because it's who you are. You made a mistake, a huge terrible one, but even then, you deserve forgiveness. Your uncle is a great man with the biggest heart I've ever seen. I know he will forgive you, because I know he already has," Mikaila says.

I smile and lean over to give her a hug. She hugs me back. I stand up, Mikaila sits there and gives me an encouraging smile. I take a deep breath and walk inside.

"Uncle?" I say.

I hear snoring though and see that uncle is asleep. I smile and sit, deciding to wait for him to wake up. Even if it took all night.

And all night it took.

My exhaustion was huge and every other moment I thought I would fall asleep. But I couldn't take the chance in case Uncle woke up. I sat and waited and waited and waited. The night wasn't very long though and soon it became morning. The sun was rising. Uncle woke up yawning and stretching. He was facing away from me. Then he notices me. No words leave his mouth though. I figure this is my chance.

"Uncle, I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me. But I want you to know," I apologize and begin to cry. "I am so, so sorry Uncle. I am so sorry and ashamed of what I did. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you. But I'll–"

Uncle cuts me off by hugging me. I can hardly believe it. I can feel he's crying too. The confusion sets it. How can he do this?! After what I did!

"How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious with me," I say confused and a little upset that he would forgive me so easily.

"I was never angry with you. I was sad because I was afraid you lost your way," Uncle replies.

"I did lose my way," I admit.

Uncle releases me.

"But you found it again. And you did it by yourself. And I am so happy you found your way here," Uncle says hugging me again.

"It wasn't that hard Uncle. You have a pretty strong scent," I say.

"How did you find me?" Uncle asks pulling away but still holding my arms.

"June. I had one of your sandals," I explain.

"Oh, is she still here?" Uncle asks too excitedly.

I smile.

"No. She left many hours ago," I answer.

Uncle nods.

"So, tell me what you have been doing," Uncle says.

"Well I left the Fire Nation, the day of the eclipse. I went to free you but you were already gone. I followed the Avatar and his friends and eventually they let me into their group. I'm teaching Aang to fire bend. We learned about the Sun Warriors and Sokka and I– wait! Hold on," I beginning retelling.

I stand up and exit the tent looking for someone in particular. She was right where I last saw her. Sitting on the ground outside the tent. When I exited, she immediately stood and offered an encouraging smile. My mouth hung open a little. I was frozen.

"So… how did it go?" Mikaila asks.

"W-why are you still out here?" I ask seriously.

Mikaila losses her smile suddenly looking worried. She fixes a piece of her hair and looks down at the ground where she had been sitting.

"I just wanted to wait for you in case you needed… anything really," Mikaila replies.

I smile. But don't say anything. Mikaila smiles back.

"So? Did it go well?" Mikaila asks again.

"Yeah. He forgave me. Well he was never mad in the first place. He's glad I found my way," I answer.

"I told you he would forgive you," Mikaila says.

"I should have believed you," I say.

I grab her hand.

"Come in, I'm sure Uncle would like to know you're here too," I say.

"He's your family. You should spend time with him alone," Mikaila says.

"Mikaila, you're our family too. Or did you forget our travels together?" I state with a slight smirk on my face.

Mikaila rolls her eyes and smiles, trying not to laugh.

"Alright," Mikaila agrees.

I drag her into Uncle's tent. We stand before Uncle, me still holding onto her hand. Uncle stands and I let go of her hand when they hug.

"It's so good to see you Mikaila," Uncle says.

"I've missed you too Iroh," Mikaila says.

They pull away.

"I miss hearing you say Uncle," Uncle says.

Mikaila lightly blushes and laughs.

"How did you two get back together… I mean with each other… in a casual way… unless it's more than that then I'm glad for you. I'm saying too much," Uncle babbles.

"It's okay _Uncle_ ," Mikaila emphasizes getting a smile from him. "After being at the palace, Azula sent me to the Boiling Rock."

"The worst Fire Nation prison?" Uncle asks shocked. "How did you escape?"

"Things got a lot worse before they got better, but…" Mikaila says looking over at me with a smile. "Zuko rescued me."

Uncle looks over at me.

"You did?" Uncle asks yet somehow sounds not at all surprised.

"Yes. I made it my mission to find her after I left the capital. My first guess was the Boiling Rock. Sokka and I went there looking for his father and Mikaila. We both got what we were looking for," I say.

"I'm so happy you found each other again. And now with you two here, our little family is complete," Uncle teases.

We all laugh.

"I'd love nothing more than to keep sharing stories, but there's another reason why we're all here," I interrupt.

"What is it?" Uncle asks.

"The Avatar is missing. And with the comet quickly approaching we're running out of time," Mikaila states.

Uncle nods.

"Let's all sit outside and have breakfast. We should all talk together," Uncle says.

Mikaila and I nod. We exit the tent and rejoin everyone else. One of the members of camp had made enough breakfast for everyone. We all took a bowl and sat in a circle. Never did I ever believe I would be in this situation.

 **MIKAILA POV**

I turn my food over in my bowl. My stomach is in too many knots to eat much. The comet was coming. The comet was coming and Aang is missing. The comet was coming, Aang is missing, and I can't shake this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. The world was going to end if we didn't stop the Fire Lord, but we couldn't do that on our own. Almost everyone would die. We were the world's lost hope. How can we do this?

I want to be brave. I want to have hope. I'm just too scared. Too scared something will go wrong, we will be too late, too weak. For a moment I forgot to breathe. My hands were shaking as I continued to toss my food around. Someone please say something. Someone come up with a plan. The silence is literally killing me.

"Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord," Zuko says.

I snicker slightly at Zuko's mess up.

"You mean the Fire Lord," Toph corrects him.

"That's what I just said!" Zuko says a little angrily and highly offended at the accusation.

"Hmmm…" Iroh says thinking aloud.

"We need you to come with us!" Zuko says persuasively.

"No Zuko, it won't turn out well," Iroh says.

"You can beat him!" Zuko says encouragingly and turns to the rest of us. "And we'll be there to help."

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could, it would be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord," Iroh says.

He did have a point. If Aang shows up.

"And then… then you would come and take your rightful place on the throne?" Zuko asks.

I was shocked that he didn't want to be Fire Lord, but I didn't express that.

"No. Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be _you_ , Prince Zuko," Iroh states.

Zuko looks surprised.

"Unquestionable honor? But I've made so many mistakes," Zuko protests.

"Yes you have. You've struggled; you've suffered, but you have always followed your own path. You restored your _own_ honor, and only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation," Iroh motivates.

"I'll try Uncle," Zuko says looking away.

"Well, what if Aang doesn't come back?" Toph asks changing the subject a little.

"Sozin's Comet is arriving, and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord," Iroh states. "When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it _back_ from the Fire Nation so the Earth Kingdom can be free again."

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus," Suzi says.

"Yes," Iroh answers and turn to instruct Zuko. "Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation, so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting for you."

"I can handle Azula," Zuko says determinedly.

"Not alone!" Iroh rejects. "You'll need help."

"You're right. Mikaila, Katara, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?" Zuko asks turning to us.

"It would be my pleasure," Katara answers right away.

"Mikaila?" Zuko asks.

The knot in my stomach grows bigger and tighter. Face Azula? I mean I did when she attacked us at the Western Air Temple, but I wasn't ready then. Was I ready now?

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," I say with a smile.

"What about us? What is our destiny today?" Sokka asks.

"What do you think it is?" Iroh asks wisely.

"I think that, even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet," Sokka says.

And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us," Toph adds.

Iroh smiles. We all stand up, finished with our meals. Everyone goes to gather their things to get ready to leave. I walk over to a tree and lean against it. So many thoughts consume me, especially my family. I hear someone approach me. And I know exactly who it is.

"Hey," Zuko greets quietly.

I turn so my back is completely on the tree. I turn my head to face Zuko. I smile slightly.

"Hey," I return.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asks.

"I'm scared," I admit in a whisper.

"Scared? Of what?" Zuko asks confused.

"For my family. For the world. For Aang having to fight the Fire Lord. Us for having to face Azula," I say.

"Your family, just like the rest of the world, will be fine. We're going to end this war and free the world and your people. Aang can handle my father, he can beat him. Besides, he won't be alone," Zuko steps closer to me. "As for Azula, we can beat her too. We're stronger than her and it's about time she got what's coming to her."

I smile, feeling much better about this situation. I step away from the tree trunk.

"Is that why you wanted me to come with you? That I deserve to fight against her for what she did to me?" I ask.

"No," Zuko answers seriously.

I raise an eyebrow in confusion. He grabs my hands and I start to blush.

"I wanted you with me because I don't want you to leave my sight today, not ever again. I'm not letting anything happen to you," Zuko says truthfully.

I'm initially at a loss for what to say. My heart was beating too loudly for my brain to think. I glanced away briefly. I smile.

"We'll beat Azula. Aang will stop the Fire Lord. The world will be free again… And you will be Fire Lord," I say the last part a little sadly.

"You don't think I will be a good Fire Lord?" Zuko asks sadly.

"No! I know you will. I can't imagine anyone who'd be better suited to it than you," I say reassuringly.

"Really?" Zuko asks.

"Well, Iroh did turn it down," I tease.

Zuko rolls his eyes and smiles.

"I just feel like it means I'm going to lose you," I say honestly.

Even I'm surprised at what those words could suggest.

"Lose me? You could never lose me," Zuko says squeezing my hands. "Remember what I promised? On the cliff at the spa. You asked me if we would still be friends when I become Fire Lord."

"And you said I was weird!" I laugh.

Zuko laughs too.

"Well, you know what I mean," Zuko says. "You'll never lose me."

I nod.

"I know. We'll always have each other," I say.

We smile at each other. Zuko clears his throat.

"We should get back. The others will be waiting," Zuko says.

"Yeah. It's time," I say with a heavy sigh.

We join the others. Someone had brought over a large, green animal. Toph and Suki get on its back. Katara, Zuko, and I climb onto Appa. Zuko sits at the reigns on his head. Sokka and Piandao stand beside the animal.

"Nothing runs faster over land or swims quicker than a giant eel hound," Piandao says handing Sokka a map. "The airship base is on a small island just off the Earth Kingdom shore. You should be able to intercept the fleet within a day's journey."

Sokka puts the map away.

"Thank you, Master," Sokka says.

They bow to each other before Sokka pulls Piandao into a hug. Zuko addresses Iroh.

"So if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war is over, what are you going to do?" Zuko asks.

"After I reconquer Ba Sing Se, I'm going to reconquer my tea shop, and I'm going to play Pai Sho every day," Iroh says throwing and catching a Pai Sho piece.

I smile. It sounds perfectly Iroh. We all look at each other, saying a million different things in our head. How we'll miss each other, telling each other to be careful, and how we'll see each other when this is over. Sokka finally nods, signaling us we should leave.

"Goodbye General Iroh," Katara says.

"Goodbye, everyone. Today, destiny is our friend. I know it," Iroh states.

The eel hound takes over and a few seconds later Appa takes off too. We wave at the White Lotus members before they disappear from sight. I take a deep breath. We're actually doing it now. We're on our way to the Fire Nation capital, somewhere I never thought I'd return willingly. Katara and I sit next to each other and smile. Neither of us capable of speaking. We just grab each other's hands and hold them tightly. Zuko looks back at me and I look at him.

This mission might seem hopeless, it might seem impossible. But that's exactly why we should do it.

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter! Sorry it's a little shorter than some of the others. I'll just to make the next one longer but it'll be hard with so much of the episode being in three different places. Only 2 chapters left! I might cry. Next chapter will be posted within a week. Hope everyone enjoys their week. And as always, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, favorites, and follows. Means the world to me. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's getting to the end and I'm getting emotional. Thanks to everyone who's read my story.**

 **Weirdo: Thank you for your review! I'm sad the story will be ending too. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Death Fury: Glad you enjoyed my last chapter. Yes, I plan on doing a sequel.**

 **Guest: Thank you for your review.**

 **Serendipitymadness: Hope you liked how I've incorporated her so far in Azula's battle. Thanks! I definitely will try.**

 **Almost There**

 **(Sozin's Comet Part 3)**

Hours later, when it had become night, the three of us were so anxious. Katara and I joined Zuko in sitting in the very front. Although it was night, the sky was bright. The comet was skimming the surface of earth. As horrible as it is to admit, it looked beautiful. It's a shame it's power was used for destruction and evil.

The Fire Nation wasn't too far away. Every moment we were closer to our destination. It terrified me. But why? The three of us against Azula… I liked those odds. We were all stronger than her. Was I worried about fighting against a small army too? Not really. I felt we were prepared. The three of us tried to exchange conversation but finding topics were hard.

Despite my best efforts, my mind wondered to my home. How everyone was. I assumed they were safe and would remain that way. We'd stop Azula and her quest before it could be put into action. Then I began to think about after the war ended. What would I do? Would it make sense to keep traveling? I've been to most places already. Would I stay with Zuko, Aang, and the rest of the gang? I didn't even know how all of that was going to go. Would I go back home to my island? I didn't think I could go back to my old life now.

My thoughts were selfish but I couldn't stop them. Each possibility came with something I gained and something I'd lose. I desperately wanted to start a conversation and take my mind off this, but I didn't know what to say.

"Zuko, don't worry. We can take Azula," Katara speaks up.

I looked over at Zuko to see a worried expression on his face.

"I'm not worried about her. I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my father? What if he loses?" Zuko states anxiously.

"Aang won't lose. He's gonna come back," Katara replies somewhat confident. "He has to."

"Yeah," I agree. "We'll beat Azula. The others will stop the airship fleet. And Aang will stop your father. The war will finally be over."

They both slightly smile. Then there was silence. I bit my lip.

"So… I think we should talk about something. To clear our minds of the situation," Katara suggests.

"I thought you would want to stay focused," I say.

"Well I normally would, but I think this way would be better. Is that okay with you?" Katara says.

Zuko nods.

"Go ahead. I'd like the distraction," Zuko agrees.

"Alright, what should we talk about?" Katara asks.

"Aang!" I exclaim right away.

"How he's disappeared? I was thinking something off subject," Katara says.

"No, no. Not about that. About you _and_ Aang," I say with a smirk.

Katara instantly goes red.

"Us? Wh-what are you talking about?" Katara asks trying to act casual.

"You know… you two kissing," I say resting my head in my hand and smiling widely.

"You guys kissed?" Zuko asks confused.

"Of course we have! Why wouldn't you think so?" Katara spits out offended.

I cover my mouth of giggles. Katara covers her face in embarrassment. Zuko and I burst into laughter. Katara becomes angered at us.

"Stop laughing!" Katara yells irritated before talking sadly. "It's complicated."

I place a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"Do you like him?" I ask seriously.

Katara slowly nods.

"Yes… I do. A lot. It's just, I don't want things to change between us. I like being his friend," Katara says.

"You can still be best friends and date. Those are the best relationships," Zuko says.

He looks directly at me as he says that. I open my mouth to say something, but the words die in my throat.

"Alright! Once we defeat the Fire Lord I'll do it! I'll tell Aang how I feel," Katara says.

I wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"Better yet, just kiss him," I wink.

Katara blushes again before smiling.

"Okay, time for me to ask you something," Katara says.

"What, are we taking turns?" I ask teasingly.

"Yeah, sounds good. We go around the circle and can ask the others anything we want," Zuko says.

"Perfect. I go first!" Katara states quickly.

Great. I hoped more than anything Zuko and me weren't brought up in this little game we had going on.

"So Mikaila, what was your favorite part about dating Zuko?" Katara asks.

My face goes red. So much for hoping! I hear Zuko laughing.

"Umm maybe you should ask me something else," I laugh nervously.

"We agreed we'd answer anything," Zuko smirks teasingly.

I frown. Fine. Dignity be damned.

"I don't know. I guess…" I say looking anywhere but Zuko. "My favorite part would be… how happy I was."

I notice that Zuko looks surprised.

"He was really romantic, we did all these great things, and I felt so… loved," I admit.

Zuko stares at me.

"Next question," I say clearing my throat.

"Fine, Zuko. After breaking Mikaila's heart in Ba Sing Se, you got together with Mai right away. Why?" Katara asks.

Zuko's eyes go wide and his cheeks turn a deep red. Katara, I love you.

"Uh… pass," Zuko says.

"No, no. You have to answer it. 'We agreed we'd answer anything'," I say mockingly with a huge smirk on my face.

Zuko clears his throat.

"Alright… Mai wanted to get back together, as if nothing happened between us. I thought she'd be a nice distraction. I wanted to forget Mikaila," Zuko answers brutally honest.

Any words I was about to speak, died in my throat. He wanted to forget me? It made a little sense, but it still hurt to hear that. While I was suffering Zuko was doing his best to forget me. Then why did he keep coming to see me? How did he change his mind to come find me? I knew why. He told me that no matter how hard he tried, Zuko couldn't stop his love for me. That made my heart beat faster. Not that I _should_ have cared but I did. Maybe I could get back together with Zuko, but what about my home? I can't date Zuko if I go home. Isn't that still what I want?

I hate this game.

Despite the comet, the sky became dark again. According to Zuko, we would reach the palace about midmorning the following day. With tomorrow's events, it would be beneficial if we all got a good night's sleep.

"Alright," I say clearing my throat. "I think we should get some sleep for tomorrow. I'll keep watch first."

All we needed to watch was for Appa. To make sure he stayed awake and on course. Katara nodded as she yawned.

"Very well. Wake me when it's my shift," Katara says.

She walks over to the back of the saddle, lays down in a ball, and instantly falls asleep. I never understood how she could fall asleep so fast. I joined Zuko on Appa's head and sat right next to him.

"So, where am I heading?" I ask.

"Just fly straight. Find a spot in front of you and follow it," Zuko instructs.

"Sounds boring," I say jokingly.

"Are you sure you want first shift?" Zuko asks.

I take the reins from Zuko and grip them tightly in my hands. It felt so weird flying Appa, being in charge of where he went. I look down below and remember how weird it is to be flying at all. Weird and exciting.

"I'll be fine," I say.

A small yawn escapes my lips. I do my best to cover it up but Zuko notices.

"You're tired. Maybe you should sleep," Zuko suggests.

"No, I'm fine. Really. I want to stay awake," I say.

"Why? You have something against sleeping?" Zuko asks.

For a moment I don't reply, but it's not like I can pretend Zuko didn't ask me anything.

"I'm afraid of going to sleep," I state.

"Why?" Zuko asks.

"Nightmares. I don't want to have any. With the stress and situation we're flying into tomorrow, I'm sure I'll have plenty of nightmares. About my home, about all of us. I'm afraid something bad will happen, despite all my hope and confidence. I have faith Aang with come back and face the Fire Lord, and if he fights to his true capability I know he'll win," I say.

"Then why are you scared something bad will happen?" Zuko asks.

"I don't know. I just… feel like it. I'm dreading facing Azula tomorrow. I might freeze up or hold back unconsciously. What if something happens to you… or Katara, because I can't give it my all?" I state.

Zuko grips one of my hands tightly. He pulls me closer in a side hug so my head is a couple inches from his shoulder.

"You need to stop worrying. We'll get through tomorrow. I promise," Zuko says sweetly.

My eyes become sleepy and I know I'll drift off any moment now. My head is too heavy to hold up, so I rest it on Zuko's shoulders. I was too tired to know if Zuko tensed slightly or it was my imagination. Zuko gently takes the reins from my hands.

"Wait… I'm on… watch," I say slowly.

"Just go to sleep. I'll wake you for your shift," Zuko says.

I nod slightly, unable to speak anymore. My brain was screaming at me to get up, away from Zuko, and sleep in the saddle. Yet, my heart softly whispered to me to stay right here in Zuko's warmth. I listened to my heart.

 **ZUKO POV**

The night was warmer than usual, due to the comet and extra heat my body was producing. It was almost too stuffy. And with Mikaila's head resting on my shoulder, I hope she doesn't overheat. Hearing her soft snores and feeling her so close to me, brought me this extra warmth. One that wasn't stuffy.

Having her next to me just felt so right. Maybe it was wrong to take advantage of our position, but I didn't care. I'd enjoy every moment I got like this. Which made me think even more on us. When I become Fire Lord that will complicate things even more. I'll be so busy cleaning up the war that I may not have much time to pursue Mikaila with as much freedom.

And then other doubts crept into my mind. What if she didn't even stay? The reason she left home in the first place was to travel and see the world. Between being captured by me, being on the run from the Fire Nation, being imprisoned, and hiding now, she never got the chance to follow her dream.

What if she went back home to her island? She always talked about going back when the war was over and telling her home that they were safe. Would she come back though? Would her family and friends believe her or force her to stay forever? How would I go check up on her? I didn't even know where her island even is. Near Kyoshi Island but it still was a lot of ocean to search.

What if Mikaila never wanted to get back together with me? She found someone else she… loved. Would I be able to accept that? What would I do? I couldn't find someone else. I knew that. Mikaila was the only one for me. Would it be wrong for me to not accept if she found someone else? To fight for her everyday till she was mine again.

I wanted so badly to hold her again close to me. To go on dates. To hold her hand. To show everyone I love her and she loves me. To make her smile the way she did. To kiss her sweet lips. To have us be an us.

It wasn't too much to ask for. I need her by my side. She's my everything. Maybe I haven't proved that to her yet. She needed some 'eye-opening-fall-into-my-arms' moment. How could I do that? I'd find a way. Careful not to wake her, I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She moved a little and buried her head deeper into my warmth. I smiled.

Appa groaned again, feeling tired of flying for so long. I petted his side encouragingly.

"Want to land and stretch a bit before we get to the ocean?" I ask.

Zuko, you're talking to an animal. Did you expect him to say yes or no? I shake my head. Then, I take the reins and motion to go down. Appa grunts and whips his head. The reins fall from my hands. I pick them up again.

"You don't have to rest?" I ask.

Appa snorts… in agreement? I smile and pet the side of his head again.

"Alright, we'll keep going. We'll keep each other up," I say.

So we keep flying. A few hours later, I wake Mikaila up to do her shift. She lifts her head and blinks a few times. Mikaila rubs her eyes and stretches her arms with a small yawn.

"How did you sleep? Any nightmares?" I ask.

"No. I slept well," Mikaila replies.

I smile before standing and climbing one foot into the saddle. Mikaila grabs my hand, which causes me to stop. I look down at her. She smiles softly.

"Thank you," Mikaila says having my hand a small squeeze.

"You're welcome," I say.

She releases my hand and I climb the rest of the way into the saddle. I lay down and fall asleep. Though not very well. Not that I was having bad dreams, I just had a hard time staying awake. After being asleep, I'd wake up for no reason missing something. Missing what though? For hours it seemed I struggled to stay asleep. I woke again when Mikaila climbed into the saddle and gently woke up Katara.

Without speaking, Katara went to her spot and disappeared from view onto Appa's head. Mikaila laid down a few feet from me. For me, it was enough to fall asleep.

It was like I was a little awake but not completely. I didn't want to open my eyes yet. I could feel warmth though, but I was always warm. This wasn't mine. What was this warmth? I pulled it closer to me. It also smelt sweetly. Does warmth smell sweet? Then I heard giggling. That disturbed me for some reason. I scrunched my eyebrows to stay asleep but the giggling wouldn't stop! Slowly, I opened my eyes… and nearly died.

Sometime during the night it seemed I had pulled Mikaila closer to me. She faced away from me, but my arms wrapped around her. She was still sound asleep. I looked up to see Katara looking down and smiling widely. She must have been the one giggling. My face turned red.

"You two are so cute," Katara compliments.

I pull away from Mikaila in a panic. She groans though and turns around to cling back to me. Katara laughs again. My face doesn't get any less red.

"W-What are you doing back here?" I ask annoyed she found us the way she did.

"I was getting some food. But I found you two like that and couldn't help myself," Katara answers.

Again, I pull away from Mikaila gently. She turns on her back and stretches. Her eyes blink open.

"It's morning already?" Mikaila asks.

"Yep. The sun just rose an hour or so ago," Katara replies.

"How from the palace?" Mikaila asks.

"Not too far away," I say looking down.

I see the Great Gates of Azulon. No alarms go off, so I know we're in the clear. It wouldn't be too long now. We were a little ahead of schedule than I believed we would be. The air becomes thick. It was becoming real. We all sat in the saddle in a circle and held hands. In complete silence and for once it didn't feel uncomfortable.

Once land was in sight, I hopped onto Appa's head to guide him to the palace. Surely Azula would be there somewhere. As we approach, I spot people in the plaza courtyard. One of them is Azula. She's kneeling down about to be crowned. Looks like we got here just in time.

I look back at the others. Katara looks determined and ready to kick Azula's ass. Mikaila has a brave face, but I can tell she's still a little nervous. Appa growls as we land in the courtyard. I stand.

"Sorry, but you're not gonna become Fire Lord today," I say jumping down to the ground. " _I_ am."

Azula laughs.

"You're hilarious," Azula says.

Katara and Mikaila jump down next to me.

"And you're going down," Katara states.

"No way are we letting someone like you be Fire Lord," Mikaila says.

The Fire Sage, continues as though nothing happened, goes to put the crown on Azula. Azula signals him to stop. She stands and steps forward.

"Wait. You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me, _brother_. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!" Azula offers.

"She's crazy," Mikaila says.

"You're on," I accept seriously.

Mikaila and Katara both turn to me surprised. Azula has a sly smile on her face.

"What are you doing? She's playing you. She knows she can't take us all on, so she's trying to separate us," Katara states quietly.

"Yeah, we can do this together," Mikaila says.

"I know. But I can take her this time," I say.

"But even you admitted to your uncle that you would need help facing Azula," Katara reminds me.

"Why are you doing this?" Mikaila asks.

"There's something off about her; I can't explain it but she's slipping. And this way, no one else has to get hurt," I say.

I can't help but look at Mikaila and deep in her eyes. Her mouth is slightly open. Did she know I agreed to fight an Agni Kai for her? If not, it was better not to say. Katara nods in agreement, whether she actually agreed or not. Mikaila did nothing except turn her head a little to the side.

The three of us walk over to the other side of the courtyard. They give me some last minute encouragements and cautions before stepping to the side. I knee facing away from Azula, ready to fight her. She got done as well. I take a deep breath. I can do this. I stand and turn around. She does the same.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, _brother_ ," Azula says sarcastically.

And I can see it more. Something happened to her. It's like her mind isn't completely there. I almost feel bad for her.

"No you're not," I reply getting into stance.

Azula smiles and gets into an awkward fighting stance. After a spin, she sends an enormous blast of blue fire at me. I bend a flame from both hands and bring them together back towards Azula. The two massive flames hit, creating a wall at their meeting spot. Azula leaps up on a jet of fire, kicking her legs forward. She sends waves of fire with three spinning kicks.

We continue sending blast after blat at each other. Neither one of us is able to hit the other. Even with the extra powers from the comet. It's more intense than I ever imagined. Our fire is so strong that parts of town near the palace are caught up in our fire. I punch another powerful blast toward Azula, which hits her blue fire.

I continue shooting fire while being pushed back by her continuous blue flame. I adjust my feet to be more grounded. Both our flames die off. Azula looks back at the plaza, now on fire because of me, before turning back to me. She jumps forward, swinging a blast of fire at me from her foot. Before I get it, I thrust my palms outward and make a wall of fire, cutting our flames in half.

I can see Azula's heavily breathing from here. She looks frustrated before she narrows her eyes in determination. I've never seen her so angry and so lost. Not wanting to give her opportunity to recover, I create two large fireballs by punching and form one hugs massive blast as they fire towards Azula. For a moment, she looks panicked. She barely manages to dodge using a jet of blue fire. Then she flies forward in the air and creates fire from her feet and hands. Without delay, she shoots two blue fire blasts.

I crouch and build up enough fire to launch into the air over her blasts. I come down hard with another blast of fire. She swerves to dodge my next attack. Azula continues to shoot back as she circles me. I block them all easily. I have no time to send my own attack though. I spin and kick immensely powerful flames from my feet. Her efforts to stop are useless. Azula falls and rolls forward. She picks herself up. Her hair is all out and her angered face hasn't changed.

"No lightning today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?" I ask mockingly and get into my stance.

It was time to end this. If I could get her to shoot lightning, I could redirect it and hit her. Ending this fighting.

"Oh, I'll show you _lightning_!" Azula threatens.

Azula waves her fingertips and generates lightning, even with her irregular stance. I breathe deeply to prepare myself. I get into my stance and wait for it to come my way. She continues to charge her lightning as much as she can. Her gaze looks back up but it's not at me. I turn to look behind me to my right. Were Katara and Mikaila standing there?

Katara was more on my left side, but Mikaila stood there. I see Mikaila and a million fears in her eyes. I turn back to Azula, hoping she only wanted to distract me. But when Azula's hand raise and point directly at Mikaila, my heart stops. Lightning shoots out of Azula's fingertips right toward Mikaila.

"No!" I yell as I ran in between Mikaila and the lightning.

I go to extend my fingers and redirect it but it's too late. The lightning hits my chest. With the greatest pain I've ever felt in my life, I crash into the ground. I lie on the ground, twitching from static from the lightning. I feel it everywhere. I groan and roll onto my back, holding my wounded chest. My eyes flutter but I try to keep them open.

 **MIKAILA POV**

I can't breathe. Can't speak. Can't move. Can't process what just happened. One moment Zuko is fighting Azula and the next thing I know Zuko is shot with lightning. Because of me. He saved me. Azula was going to shoot me, but Zuko jumped in the way. Now he's lying on the ground in pain.

Something sucks me back into functioning mode. I ran with Katara toward Zuko to heal him. Please don't die Zuko! We're coming!

"Zuko!" Katara yells.

As we run towards him though, our path is blocked by a blast of lightning. We look over at Azula. She's crazed, hunched over and swaying. She begins to laugh manically and then runs towards us. She fires a blast but I block it with a wall of earth. I bended earth along the ground back at Azula. She flew back.

Zuko rolled onto his stomach and tried his best to get up. He was in too much pain to get up. Katara and I again ran towards Zuko. Azula launches another blast in front of us, blocking our way again to Zuko. She laughs crazily and shoots lightning at us. We both dodge it before it's able to hit us. Another lightning strike comes our way, Katara and I roll out of the way.

"We need a plan," I say.

"You fight Azula. I'll heal Zuko," Katara says.

"Got it. Don't let him die," I say seriously.

Tears threaten to leave my eyes. Katara nods. I bend water from my pouches and create more. Once I have enough supply, I create a shield in front of us. Katara takes this opportunity to run towards Zuko to heal him. Azula notices, growls, and shoots lightning at Katara. I bend a large enough wall of earth. The lightning shatters it upon impact but none hits Katara. I shot a large water beam at Azula.

She dodges it and jumps to the side. From this angle, Azula has a better advantage over hitting Katara. She fires multiple blasts. I block all of them with water except the last one. The last one was too quick. My defense grazes her attack, only changing the angle slightly. It hits the ground but the blast causes Katara to fly forward. She hits her head on the ground and is out cold. I clench my fists. It was all my fault.

Azula smirks and turns her attention directly at me again. She laughs.

"You think you can defeat me? You couldn't beat me in prison," Azula says.

"This time I'm not injured," I reply.

"Not yet," Azula says grounding her teeth. "I'll make sure the first act I do as Fire Lord is burn your precious island to the ground."

"You'll _never_ be Fire Lord," I state.

Azula screams as she put her hands together to send a powerful fire blast. A huge one. I return an almost as big water blast. The two clash in the middle and send air back from the impact. I use earth bending to launch myself high in the air. Falling fast, my hand is surrounded in water, ready to come down and punch Azula. She creates a small fire shield above her.

Her efforts didn't slow me down. I came crashing through and hit her. The two of us rolled. She went further. With anger in her eyes, Azula stood and wiped some blood from her lip. I send water whip after water whip. Her dodges become slower and eventually I'm able to hit her. She flies back and hits the ground on her back.

I stop my attack to see if she can still fight. For a moment I thought she was out or incapable of fighting. But I was wrong. With an angry battle cry, fire dispersed all around her. At the last second I created a water bubble around me that protected me. Luckily it didn't go far enough to hit the others.

"Face it dual bender, you'll never win against me," Azula state with a wicked smile.

"I'm not letting you win. I _can_ beat you," I say confidently.

She begins to laugh hysterically, cackling out of control. She's lost it, she's absolutely lost her mind. I stand ready to advance or block her next attack.

"I'm going to enjoy taking your life," Azula says darkly.

Despite my confidence in beating her, I tremble a little. I can do this. I'm strong! You may not have grown up knowing how to fight, but now you fight for what you love. Even if the odds were different than what we thought, it doesn't mean the situation is impossible. I took a deep breath and looked back at Azula, without showing fear.

"The war ends today. We will beat you," I say.

"The Avatar stands no chance against my father. Your friends don't stand a chance against our army. You don't stand a chance against _me_ ," Azula says.

"All of you don't stand a chance against _us_ ," I say more loudly. "As long as there are people we will keep fighting. This war has gone on a hundred years. And we've never given up to your Nation. The world will be free again and the Fire Nation will also be free from _you_."

Azula clenched her fists tighter and glared even harder. Anger and rage poured out of every speck on her body. She ignited her flames and it was like her whole body was on fire. Maybe angering her wasn't the way to go. She shot fire blast after fire blast, throwing them a faster speeds. I used water to block every shot, but I could still feel the heat and I was sweating.

Every step forward Azula took, I matched in stepping forward too. Once we were right on top of each other, we dispersed our elements and fought hand to hand. Her usual grace and strength were lacking. I managed to lay some hits on her. None were tough enough to weaken her, but at least she was taking the blows. I blocked one of her kicks with my own leg and rolled us over. For a second, Azula was dizzy and out of sync until I kicked her side.

Then she was very much into the fighting again. After a few more hits, Azula saw she wasn't faring well and flipped backwards to create some distance. With a hideous growl waiting on her lips, Azula moved her fingertips to generate lightning. I rose some earth slabs and sent them her way. She managed to hit everyone in an explosion before impact.

With no more earth coming her, she fired a shot of lighting at me. I ducked just in time. That's when I noticed my heavy breathing. I was getting tired. And I still hadn't come up with a way to stop her. And I had to do it fast, in order to keep enough energy to heal Zuko. Azula was about to strike again when a powerful water whip hit her and from her in a standing up positon. Everything was in ice except her head. The hit seemed to knock her out temporarily. Her head hung forward. I looked over to see Katara standing with a determined expression on her face.

I run up to her.

"Thank you," I say trying to catch my breath. "I was getting exhausted."

"No problem. Let's switch. I'll take on Azula. You see if you can get started on Zuko's injuries," Katara decides.

"How's your head?" I ask.

"It's fine," Katara answers.

Azula cries out in frustration before breaking free from her ice prison.

"Good luck," I say to Katara before running over to Zuko.

Zuko is groaning and his face is completely sweaty. I see his chest where Azula hit him. I wanted to throw up and cry. Now wasn't the time.

"M-Mikaila?" Zuko stutters weakly.

"I'm here. I'm right here," I say trying to fight the tears.

I gently pull Zuko's head into my lap and bend water around my hands. They glow as I begin to slowly heal him. I didn't have a lot of energy, not enough to completely heal him. Hopefully I had enough before Katara could come over and help. I watch Zuko's face. He seems to still be in a lot of pain.

"M-Mikaila," Zuko quietly speaks.

"Shhh, try to save your energy," I say.

"I have to tell you just in case," Zuko protests.

"Nothing is going to happen. I won't let you die," I choke on my words.

Small tears run down my face.

"I know you'll heal me, but I still want to tell you now," Zuko says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I'm so, so sorry for everything I did that hurt you," Zuko says.

He looks like he's about to cry.

"You already apologized. I forgave you," I say.

"But we're not together. I'll fight every day for us. Till you can love me again, because Mikaila I… I love you, so much," Zuko says.

I begin to cry harder.

"Zuko…" I'm barely able to say.

Zuko smiles brightly despite his pain.

"I guess I've earned it back," Zuko says.

I grab one of his hands with one of my own.

"You have earned it a million times back over," I say.

"I'm glad. I'm really, really glad…" Zuko says slowly.

His eyes close and his breathing becomes more swallow. I start to panic. It feels like something is stuck in my throat and my heart will leap out of my chest. He can't die! He Just CAN'T!

"ZUKO!"

 **I am evil HAHAHA. But seriously, anyone thinking "oh my gosh! Is he going to die?!" Of course not! How cruel do you think I am? Goodness. Sorry, it's a little short but the scene with short in the episode, so I had to add my own. Hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter will be posted early next week. Maybe Tuesday. Once again, please read the author's note at the end of the next chapter. Thank you. And PLEASEEE REVIEW! There's only one chapter left! *Cries***


	46. Chapter 46

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, favorites, and follows! Can't believe this is the last chapter. You guys are amazing! Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Not going to post individual thanks for each post this time but I enjoyed every single person's review. Thank you. I mean it. I love getting them and reading them over and over.**

 **To Live Will Be an Awfully Big Adventure**

 **(Sozin's Comet Part 4)**

 **KATARA POV**

Mikaila runs over to help Zuko. It's just me and Azula now. I've been wanting to kick her ass for a while and here's my chance. Free from her frozen prison, Azula wastes no time in launching her fire blasts. Then she begins to shoot lightning at me. I dodge and roll out of the way. I turn just as Azula lands on a roof nearby. She charges up her lightning.

"I'd really rather our family physician look after little Zuzu if you don't mind," Azula shouts shooting more lightning at me.

I'm able to dodge and hide behind a column. Azula continues her onslaught of relentless fire blasts. She looked tired but the comet was giving her more than enough strength.

"Zuzu, you don't look so good!" Azula calls in a taunting manner.

She fires at me again, but I move to another column in time. Seeing water in a trough close by, I bend it onto the roof where Azula was. Only to see she's no longer there. Azula comes charging in on fire jets from behind me. I flee out of the way. Using water from a nearby channel, I freeze it to slide, like surfing, myself away faster.

Azula shoots another blast of fire and vaporizes it completely. She launches another large burst of fire, but I'm able to get away. I was tired of playing defense. I couldn't win like this. I needed some way to get the upper hand and play offense. Take her down.

As I get off the ice path, I trip on a grate. My eyes catch sight of water below. This could work. I grab some chains from the wall and wait for Azula to come into my trap.

"There you are, filthy peasant!" Azula enters shouting.

After Azula approaches me and stops, I use several water whips to force Azula to jump forward onto the grate. She's about to shoot lightning at me when I raise the water and freeze us both inside. Azula looks panicked. Taking a deep breath, I melt the water around me, allowing me to move and secure Azula's hands in the chain. I tie them to the grate.

Both of us are running out of air so I lower the water. After catching my breath, I tighten the chains to make sure Azula can't escape. She grunts and tires unsuccessfully to free herself. With Azula finally out of the way, I run over to Mikaila and Zuko.

 **ZUKO POV**

The pain was only getting worse. Is this how Mikaila felt when Azula shot her all that time ago? Is this how she felt when I betrayed her? You've been hit in the chest with lightning and quickly are dying. Something tells me what I did to Mikaila hurt a lot more. She was able to get through it though. She survived, she lived. Eventually she forgave me. But would I survive this? Would I live to see another day?

I didn't doubt Mikaila's skills. Not one bit. She's talented. It's just that she fought Azula and know she must be tired. Low on energy. Would it be enough to heal me? But Mikaila also never gives up. That I know. Withering in pain, I could still see some of her battle. She's grown. Or maybe she was always capable of it deep inside herself.

I remember when we first met. Thinking she was nothing and wanting to toss her back into the sea. Never could I imagine how much she would change me. Never could I predict how much I would grow to love her. The only one for me. I watched as her pace slightly slowed and her breathing became heavier. She was tired and against Azula's strength from the comet, it might not be enough.

Then Katara stood and made her way towards them. I laid back down. Holding myself up was too hard. The pain is spreading and I can feel my face drip with sweat. That's when I hear soft running towards me. I instantly recognize who it is. She kneels.

"M-Mikaila?" I'm barely able to get out.

"I'm here. I'm right here," Mikaila says sadly.

I hear see the tears waiting to come out. My head is gently placed in her lap as she heals me. The feeling dulls the pain slightly. The pain was still so great. This may be the worst possible time to say these things, but I needed her to hear them. She deserved to hear them.

"M-Mikaila," I whisper.

"Shhh, try to save your energy," Mikaila orders softly.

Her voice is so warm and comforting that I almost listen to it. But I don't.

"I have to tell you just in case," I continue.

"Nothing is going to happen. I won't let you die," Mikaila sobs quietly.

Her throat seems tight as if to stop the tears, even though it's too late.

"I know you'll heal me, but I still want to tell you now," I reason carefully.

"What is it?" Mikaila asks.

"I'm so, so sorry for everything I did that hurt you," I apologize.

I almost cry but I know if I do I won't stop. There was more I had to say.

"You already apologized. I forgave you," Mikaila says.

She forgives me, but does she love me? Would she be with me if I asked?

"But we're not together. I'll fight every day for us," I say determinedly. "Till you can love me again, because Mikaila I… I love you, so much."

Mikaila cries harder.

"Zuko…" Mikaila says but unable to speak more.

I push back the pain just enough to smile. It felt so good to hear her say my name. I've missed it. Maybe I wasn't so crazy for believing she could love me again.

"I guess I've earned it back," I say.

One of her hands leaves my chest and grabs my hand. She gently squeezes it.

"You have earned it a million times back over," Mikaila states.

"I'm glad. I'm really, really glad…" I say feeling myself fading.

The light around me darkens and I realize I'm closing my eyes against my will. Even having them open is too much work. I feel Mikaila tremble. Her cries getting louder. It's like I'm falling into the darkness.

"ZUKO!"

That gets my attention. Her voice. So loud and so loving. Also filled with such pain and sorrow. I can't leave Mikaila. My promise to her. I promised we would all make it. That means I can't die. I had to fight the pain. I felt more pulse of healing charka in my body. My eyes open and the light nearly blinds me. Mikaila has her eyes closed in deep concentration. Her hands are steady against my chest, glowing brightly.

Slowly, the pain leaves and I feel like I can breathe again. The glowing fades from Mikaila's hands as she opens her eyes. She smiles brightly at me when she sees I'm awake. One more tear escapes her eyes, but this time I know it's happy. I smile back at her. With some help, I sit up. The two of us are a few centimeters apart. She leans in, wraps her arms around my neck, and kisses me. After a second of shock, I close my eyes and kiss back. Using one hand to balance me while the other is around her waist.

She pulls back as we hear Katara approaching. She must have stopped my sister. She kneels down beside us.

"You're alright!" Katara states happily.

She pulls me into a hug. I groan in the slight pain from her squeezing. Katara pulls back almost immediately.

"Sorry," she apologizes sheepishly.

"No worries," I say.

After another moment of smiling and relief over the events, Mikaila slaps my shoulder. It only hurt a little but I still placed a hand over it.

"Ow! What was that for?" I ask confused.

"You jumped in front of the lightning! You idiot!" Mikaila says angrily and punches my other shoulder.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!" I say annoyed.

Katara smiles.

"Yeah, leaving the battle up to us to almost die. How selfish," Katara teases.

I frown. These two were impossible.

"Well next time maybe I'll let you get hit," I deadpan.

Katara and Mikaila gasp in shock.

"How rude," Katara says.

"And here I thought you were heroic and brave for saving me. How unchivalrous!" Mikaila complained.

WHAT?! Where girls always this impossible? They began to giggle. I rolled my eyes.

"Hilarious," I say slightly unamused.

They both stand and help me up. Most of my weight leans on Mikaila. We hear and watch Azula pant angrily and scream in madness. Fire comes out her nose and mouth in her uncontrollable cries. I can't help but feel a little sorry for her. She wasn't right. Even if she did horrible, evil things, she's my sister. I had to help her, right?

"So… what do we do?" Katara asks.

"You need rest Zuko. We all do. Then I can heal your injury more," Mikaila says.

"What about her?" I ask.

My gaze can't leave Azula.

"What do you want to do?" Mikaila asks.

Yes, what to do… it was impossible to come up with a permanent solution for her right now. But I couldn't leave her here. Some soldiers came rushing into the courtyard. The three of us tensed. The odds were against us. Outnumbered and too tired to fight again. The soldiers relaxed, however, and lowered their weapons. One stepped forward. The leader among them most likely.

"Prince Zuko, what would you have us do?" he asks.

We're able to relax and let out our breath. They'll listened to me. Had word come from the frontline? Was my father defeated? Were the others okay? Everyone seemed to be waiting for me to speak. I took a deep breath.

"I want a couple of you to go to the communication center. Send a letter to the frontlines. To the Avatar. Tell him Zuko, Mikaila, and Katara won. See if they are alright and what the status is," I ordered.

Two soliders nodded and ran off.

"The three of us need passage to the palace. Rest for a while," I continued.

"And the prin– and her?" the soldier asked gesturing to Azula.

"For now take her to the prison. I'll deal with her later. And be careful. She's more than likely planning to escape," I say.

Five soliders go over to her. Azula sees them coming and protests against them. She starts to shoot fire out of her mouth at them. Mikaila bends her hands and earth lifts from the ground and wraps around Azula's mouth. Azula glares at us. Two soliders untie the chains from the grate, but make sure their secure about her hands. They escort her away.

"As for the rest of you, see what repairs need to be done in the capital. Keep the citizens calm. Report back to me when you're done," I state.

Most of the soliders leave. Two stay and help us to the palace. Once at the palace, I requested the servants to set up a room for Mikaila and Katara. Katara decided to stay in her room while Mikaila helped me to my room. Even though I was beginning to heal, my body still felt very week. She helped me sit up in bed.

"There. You should get some rest. I'll come back and heal you some more," Mikaila smiles.

I can't help but smile back. I hold her hand and tug her it so she's sitting next to me in bed. She giggles and complies.

"I can't believe it," I say still surprised. "I never thought I'd be back here. I knew we'd win the war someday but being here still feels so weird."

Mikaila looks around my room.

"It is weird being here," Mikaila says softly.

Maybe I triggered some painful memories. After all, she was tortured in a room in one of these halls. When she turns to face me, I'm surprised to see a small smile on her face.

"I mean, I never thought I'd meet the Fire Lord," Mikaila clarifies.

I sigh heavily.

"I'm not Fire Lord yet, and maybe I shouldn't be," I say.

"What do you mean?" Mikaila asks. "Of course you should!"

"I'm just not sure I'm ready for all the responsibility. Taking care of an entire nation. On top of that, I have a hundred years' worth of war to clean up. It'll be my job to reunite the nations and bring peace back to the world," I explain.

Mikaila smiles and shakes her head.

"You're such an idiot," Mikaila lightly laughs.

I frown. I don't know how this was funny. I was serious!

"Thanks, that's so encouraging," I deadpan.

"Look Zuko, you're going to be a great leader. If you think you have to be perfect then forget it, because you won't be. You'll make mistakes. But you have this," Mikaila says placing a hand on my heart. "You're brave, smart, kind, and have so many other great qualities. And you're not alone. You have people who you can count on."

I look into her eyes and smile brightly. She flicks my forehead.

"So stop being an idiot. Now isn't the time to be worrying. We should be resting and then celebrating," Mikaila says.

"How do you always know what to say?" I ask.

"Easy. I just say the opposite of what you would say," Mikaila teases.

I shove her shoulders playfully. She laughs.

"I don't know how I put up with you. You're so irritating," I tease back.

Mikaila smiles then leans her head on my shoulder.

"You really should get some rest," Mikaila says.

"You too," I say.

"In a second. I don't want to leave yet," Mikaila states.

I put my arm around her as she leans more on my shoulder. We sit there and talk for a while. Eventually, Mikaila falls asleep. Shortly after, I fall asleep too. My dreams consisted of me becoming Fire Lord and messing everything up. Then Mikaila came and everything seemed to work itself out. It was like Mikaila was my light, the key to my success.

Would it be wrong of me to ask her to stay? Ask her before she decides what to do? Maybe that wouldn't be fair. But at least it gave her the option. Let her know she was more than welcome to stay here with me. I could find some way for her to be a part of all of this. And then there was the matter of discussing us. I told her I loved her. Maybe she wanted to say it back, or maybe she never intended to. I had to know either way.

When I woke up, Mikaila wasn't beside me. I sat up in bed confused. When did she leave? How long was I out for? Mikaila probably went back to her room, and it couldn't have been too long. There was a knock on the door. I cleared my throat.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Mikaila," came the reply.

"Oh. Please come in," I say surprised she had knocked.

Mikaila comes in carrying a tray. She shuts the door behind her before approaching my bedside. She sits on the bed.

"Sorry, I was hungry. I brought you some food too," Mikaila says.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"Just a few hours. You haven't missed anything," Mikaila says.

There came another knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I call.

"Passing a message from the Avatar. We received word moments ago by hawk," the solider announces.

"Enter," I instruct.

The soldier enters the room and makes his way to the same side of the bed. He bows and he holds out the message.

"Thank you," I say.

The soldier bows before exiting. I hand the scroll to Mikaila so I can eat. Mikaila skims the letter and smiles.

"Sokka, Suki, and Toph were able to stop the troops. Everyone is okay except Sokka seems to have broken his leg. Aang managed to stop your father and they're bringing him back as a prisoner. They should be here soon," Mikaila states.

I was shocked. Took my father as prisoner? He was too powerful to be simply put in prison. Was this really the best course of action? I know Aang was against killing him, and now that I think about it, I'm glad he isn't dead. Even if he is the worst and I hate him. He's still my father. But still. What are we going to do about this?

"What's wrong?" Mikaila asks noticing my strange change in mood.

"It's just about my father. Taking him prisoner. I wonder if it's enough," I admit.

"We'll figure it out. For now, let's not worry about it. We're going to be reunited soon. We should get ready for their arrival," Mikaila says.

"I guess you're right. I should shower," I agree.

"Me too. I'll meet you here when I'm done. I'll heal you then," Mikaila says.

I nod.

Mikaila stands and leaves the room. I manage to get to the shower without much pain. Turning on the water, I feel the warm water against my skin. I feel the dirt and sweat fall from my body. It felt so good to wash my hair and have it smelling good again. Spending enough time in the shower, I towel myself dry and put on another simple outfit to wear. Considering my last outfit was ruined.

Which brought my mind to Azula. What to do about her. Obviously I couldn't let her go. She has to pay for her crimes. Locking her up also didn't seem like the best option. She needed help. Something wasn't right with her. It was like she went crazy or something. Had a mental breakdown. Would it be safe to assign her to a place that could help her get better? If that was possible.

Mikaila knocked on the door. And I could tell it was her by her soft knock. I opened the door and smiled to see I was right. She was wearing the same clothes but she looked cleaner.

"Hey," Mikaila says.

"Hey," I reply back.

We smile at each other like a couple of idiots. Then she clears her throat and we're brought back to reality. I grab her soft hand firmly in my hand.

"I want to show you something," I say.

Mikaila smiles. I lead her down the hall and outside to the garden. The one my mother and I used to enjoy together. Mikaila smiles brightly. She looks around and takes it all in.

"Is this the garden you told me about?" Mikaila asks. "The one you and your mother would come to."

I was glad she remember, but I wasn't surprised that she would. It was just like Mikaila to remember something so important and deep.

"Yes, we used to spend hours out here together," I say.

"I can see why. It's so beautiful and serene," Mikaila says.

I lead Mikaila to the pond and both of us take a seat.

"This is where you would feed the turtle-ducks," Mikaila says.

I nod. I smile before turning to a servant who walked by.

"Excuse me," I say getting her attention.

She bows.

"Could you please bring me half a loaf of bread? I forgot to bring one out," I state.

"It would be my honor your highness," she says.

She disappears out of the garden heading into the kitchen. Thankfully, when the soldiers went out to scout, they returned all the servants to the palace. Who were all relieved to know they weren't banished anymore. Mikaila turns her body to face me.

"Why don't I heal you while we wait?" Mikaila suggests.

I nod. Taking off my shirt, I set it aside on the grass. Mikaila takes some water out of her pouch and her hands begin to glow. She places them over my wound and I can feel the soothing sensations already. After a few minutes, she pulls her hands back and takes some wrap out of her pocket. She begins to wrap around me.

"That should help as well. After a few more sessions you should feel completely good again. I may be able to reduce the scar as well since I've begun healing it early on," Mikaila says.

"Thank you. I appreciate it," I say.

"Please, it's the least I could do. You saved my life," Mikaila states modestly.

"I promised you nothing would happen to you. I'll protect you from anything," I state.

Mikaila smiles. She leans in and hugs me. Though it's tight, it doesn't hurt me. I huge her back and squeeze her tightly. Not willing to let her go yet. Footsteps approach and I hear a small gasp. We look over to see the servant nervously looking around. We let go.

"S-Sorry, your highness. Please forgive my intrusion," the servant bows.

"It's alright," I say.

The servant girl walks over and hands us the loaf of bread.

"Need anything else?" she asks.

"That will be all. Thank you," I say.

She bows and leaves the gardens quickly. I rip the bread in half and hand it to Mikaila. She smiles and we begin to toss pieces into the pond. Turtle-ducks eagerly swallow up the bread. We talked and laughed for what seemed like forever. Once the bread was all gone, we heard footsteps running towards us. Katara entered the garden.

"Here you guys are! The others are here!" Katara announced excitedly.

The three of us raced to where the airships were the airship was landing. The gang and soldiers who survived exited the airship. We exchanged hugs while the soldiers were working. Then, my father was brought out. He looked weak as the men dragged him along. It was silent as we watched him leave.

"So…" I dragged out.

"I took away his bending," Aang states.

"You can do that?" Mikaila asks.

"Since when?" Katara asks.

Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Suki exchanged glances.

"I just learned it. I'll tell you all about it later," Aang says.

"So guys… we just defeated the Fire Lord! And the stupid Fire Nation! WAHOOO!" Sokka cheered.

We stared at Sokka as he looked at all the soldiers around him.

"I mean… yay us…" Sokka cheered quieter.

"What do we do now that all the fun, exciting fighting is over?" Toph asks crossing her arms.

"Yeah, what is the next step? I don't think we planned this far ahead," Suki points out.

We all stood there thinking. I know what we should do.

"I'm going to be crowned Fire Lord. And I think all the nations should be here. It could be the first step towards peace and unity," I suggested.

Everyone nodded and smiled in agreement.

"We'll send hawks to representatives from the other nations… including the swamp people. Have the ceremony in a few days," Katara says.

"More work?" Sokka complained. "I need some rest. Let's go lie down somewhere and for once not have anything to worry about."

"You do realize we have to get the war stopped everywhere and rebuild all the nations that were destroyed," Mikaila says.

"You're such a killjoy!" Sokka groaned.

We all laughed as we left to go back to the palace.

A few days went by. People from the other nations gathered to be here for my coronation into Fire Lord. Most people were already gathered in the courtyard. Even with all of Mikaila's healing sessions, I was still a little sore. The wraps were a little constricting too. So overall, when I was getting ready for the ceremony, it was hard to put on my robe.

"You need some help with that?" a voice asks.

I turn to see Mai at the door. I was surprised to see her here.

"Mai, you're okay. They let you out of prison?" I say.

She comes over and helps me with my robe.

"My uncle pulled some strings. And it doesn't when the new Fire Lord is your boyfriend," Mai says.

Slowly, I pull out of her reach.

"Mai, I'm glad you're okay, but I meant what I said. I love Mikaila. That's not going to change. I'll only see you as a friend," I state.

Mai nods.

"I see. Still, to be friends with the Fire Lord," Mai says.

I pull her into a hug. Out of the corner of my eye I see movement. Looking up, I see Mikaila has entered the room with a shocked expression. I pull away from Mai.

"Sorry to interrupt," Mikaila says.

"Uh, it's okay…" I say awkwardly.

"I was just leaving," Mai says.

With grace pouring out her, Mai exits the room. Having a better look at Mikaila, I see her clothes. They aren't fancy by any means but they were a little nicer than the training clothes she wore. I smile.

"You look nice," I compliment.

"Thank you. You look great yourself," Mikaila responds.

Silence.

"Look, back there…we were just…" I begin.

"Zuko, it's okay, really," Mikaila says. "I came to wish you good luck before the ceremony. I should get back out there. They'll be expecting you soon."

"You should be up there with me. Announcing the duel benders," I say.

Mikaila tenses.

"Oh I don't know. I'm not even sure what my family wants. They all might not want to come out to the world completely," Mikaila says.

"But you'll stay here, right?" I ask.

A guard arrives before she can answer.

"Prince Zuko, they're ready for you," he says bowing and leaves.

"I'll see you out there," Mikaila says taking her exit.

I walk down the halls of the palace. Aang, in his new robes and necklace, sits mediating. He opens his eyes as I approach.

"I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down. And now…" I say.

"And now we're friends," Aang answers.

"Yeah, we are friends," I agree.

He truly is a good friend of mine. Despite our unusual way of getting here.

"I can't believe a year ago I was still frozen in a block of ice. The world's so different now," Aang says.

I place a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"And it's gonna be even more different. We'll rebuild it together," I say.

We hug before going outside on the balcony. Aang hangs back as I walk forward, the nations all sitting in specified sections. A gong is struck. The crowd cheers and honestly that takes me by surprise. I raise my hand to silence them.

"Please. The real hero is the Avatar," I gesture.

Aang walks forward to stand next to me. The crowd cheers again. I wait a few moments before speaking.

"Today this war is finally over! I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation. And I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace," I state.

I kneel down, prepared to get crowned by the Fire Sage. He walks forward with the headpiece. He puts the Fire Lord headpiece on my head.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" he shouts.

Everyone cheers as I rise. I walk forward and gesture Aang to step forward with me. As my eyes scan the crowd. I see Mikaila clapping and cheering. She waves at me when I catch her eye. I smile.

 **MIKAILA POV**

I was so proud of Zuko. He's come a long way since we first met. I've been honored to be on this journey with him. To be part of something real. To not be hidden in the shadows afraid of missing out on the world. Zuko gave me all of that. He gave me things I've never experienced before.

He gave me struggle; I had to fight for once in my life. He gave me adventure; I traveled across the world. He gave me happiness; for once I had a good friend. He gave me laughter; stories and memories I'll always remember. He also gave me pain; he broke me in ways I never thought were possible. He gave me the chance to forgive; he cares and rescued me from my pain. He gave me… love; he gave it to me in Ba Sing Se, and he gives it to me now.

Did that mean I still loved him? Yes. The answer came so quickly when I thought about it. I love him. There was no doubt. But… I didn't know if I should say anything. Being with all these people, I knew I had to go home soon. I miss them. It hurts me that I would have to leave. Would I be able to come back?

The ceremony came to a close. People began to talk with each other. Zuko called over the important leaders of the nations and suggested they go home and come up with a list of everything they needed now the war was over. They would meet in a month or so to discuss the next steps to recovery. Everyone agreed.

Later that day, Zuko disappeared. He went off somewhere on his own. Our gang hung out in the courtyard. We were casually talking when Zuko arrived back.

"Where did you disappear to?" Sokka asks.

"You were gone for some time," Suki adds.

He sits down with us.

"I went to see my father. I asked where my mother is," Zuko answers.

"And?" Katara asks.

"He wouldn't tell me," Zuko says sighing.

"We'll find your mother," Aang promises.

"Yeah, I mean we did just win a war. Finding your mom should be a piece of cake," I say trying to lift his spirits.

Zuko smiles slightly.

"Thank you," Zuko says.

"Now isn't the time to be sad! Like Mikaila said, we just won a war! We should be celebrating!" Toph says.

"How?" Suki asks.

"Oh! Oh!" Sokka exclaims excitedly and raises his hand. "We could split into two teams and fight. OR we could play hide-in-seek."

We were all quiet.

"Both sound lame," Aang speaks up.

"I know what we can do," Katara says.

"Please, anything is better than what Sokka can think of," Toph says.

"Hey!" Sokka complains.

"We should go on one last adventure together. Fly Appa to Ba Sing Se and go see your uncle," Katara says.

"That sounds like a good idea," Zuko says.

"That would be fun!" I agree.

So, that's why the next morning the seven of us were heading to Ba Sing Se with Appa and Momo of course. We spent the night sleeping in tents or underneath the stars if it was warm enough. We reached Ba Sing Se and immediately stopped by Iroh's tea shop. He was excited to see us.

He told us how his tea shop was in perfect condition. He would open the shop in a couple days after restocking. That night, everyone agreed to dress up a little. Even if we weren't going anywhere. We hang in the apartment above the tea shop. I take Aang aside.

"Aang, I was wondering if after we're done visiting here, you could take me as close to home as possible. I can take boats if I need to," I say.

"I'll take you the whole way! I'm excited to visit," Aang responds.

"How will the others get back to the Fire Nation?" I ask.

"I'm sure they can take a boat. They'll understand," Aang says.

"Thanks," I say.

We join the others. Zuko is making tea, Iroh is playing the tsungi horn, Sokka is painting, and everyone else is talking. Zuko serves us the tea.

"Zuko, stop moving! I'm trying to capture the moment. I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together," Sokka says.

"That's very thoughtful of you Sokka," Katara says looking at his painting and looks annoyed. "Wait, why did you give me Momo's ears?"

"Those are your hair loopies!" Sokka explains.

We all go over to look at his unrealistic painting. I could see Katara's reason for her annoyance.

"At least you don't look like a boar-q-pine! My hair is not that spiky!" Zuko complains.

"I look like I have shark teeth," I say.

"And why did you paint me fire bending?" Suki asks.

"I thought it looked more exciting that way," Sokka says.

Momo jumps on the table and chitters.

"Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?" Sokka asks irritated now.

I see Aang leave to go outside on the balcony.

"Hey, my belly's not that big anymore. I've really trimmed down," Iroh says.

"Well I think you all look perfect!" Toph jokes.

We all laugh. Katara looks around and I know who she's looking for. I bump her shoulder and nod in the direction of outside. She bites her lower lip.

"What do I do?" Katara asks me.

"Go out there. You'll know," I say.

I give her a gentle shove and she walks outside. I decide to give them privacy and not watch. The rest of us remain inside in casual conversation. Sharing more on our battles and some memories of the past journey.

Sometime later, Aang and Katara walked back inside. They were holding hands. Everyone rushed them with a thousand questions. I giggled at the sight of seeing Sokka gush and cry. With everyone distracted, Zuko took my hands and we ran down the stairs. We continued our run till we were at the wall we once snuck through. We caught our breath.

"It seems so long ago. Since we lived here," Zuko says.

"Yeah. It was good… for as long as it lasted," I say. "But I don't think you were ever truly happy here."

"For a moment. I was. And if I had to live here again I would. As long as I had you," Zuko says sweetly.

I can't hide the blush that appears on my face. Then I look down.

"Aang is taking me back home," I state looking back up into Zuko's eyes.

He looks surprised and also sadden. Maybe there was a better way of telling him this.

"I'm sorry. I have to go back," I apologize.

"Will you come back?" Zuko asks.

His voice sounds like it's slightly cracking.

"I don't know," I reply honestly. "And until I do I don't think I should say anything. Tell you that… that I…"

Zuko nods cutting me off.

"I see. I hope you come back soon because… I want to say it again," Zuko says.

Those words break my wall. I cry and cling onto Zuko. He holds me tightly as I cry into his shoulder. Even with my tears, I can tell he's silently crying. He squeezes me a little tighter.

The days go by quickly. The gang was set up to take a ship out to the Fire Nation. We rode partly with them before Aang and I took off on Appa. It took all of my strength to keep it together and not join them back home. Most of our journey was quiet. My thoughts consumed me. I was anxious about the turn of events that would happen. Soon the island came into sight. We landed on the beach. We were met by everyone's terrified face until they recognized me.

"Mikaila!" my mother greets and runs to me.

She enveloped me in a huge hug. My father joined in as well. Most of the people couldn't keep their eyes off Appa and Aang. They were weary. I separated from their hug.

"Guys, this Aang, the Avatar. Aang, this is the duel benders," I introduced.

"The Avatar? The air bender who disappeared?" my mother asks.

Aang smiled brightly.

"That's me!" Aang says.

He demonstrates by creating a ball of air and riding on it. The crowd gasps and cheers. After his little fun, everyone heads up to the village. I sit down with my parents while Aang shows off some more.

"We were so worried about you," my mother says.

She looked ready to cry.

"After you left, we wanted to follow you but the storm was so bad. Once it lifted, we went to Kyoshi Island. There was no news of you," my father continues.

"We thought the worst," my mother adds with a deep sigh.

"That is until on another trip to Kyoshi Island, word had spread that a duel bender still existed, you. We worried," my father says.

"We tried to keep up to date with information on your whereabouts, but we couldn't be sure what was true. We knew one day you'd come back," my mother says.

"I promise to tell you all of it. Right now though, I want you guys to know that the war is over. The Fire Nation is no longer a threat," I say.

They look surprised and then happy.

"I brought Aang because he wanted to meet us, to show the air benders his ways and the way of his people. And I missed you," I say.

They pull me in for another hug.

"We missed you too," my father says.

It was so good being back home.

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

 **ZUKO POV**

It's been one month since Aang and Mikaila left for her home. Aang came back a week later without Mikaila. He said she wanted to stay longer. And wasn't sure when she would come back. If at all. That scared me. What if she never came back? My servants and guards were making preparations for our airship. The meeting with all the leaders would take place in Ba Sing Se. Originally it was going to be here, I thought Fire Nation wouldn't do well if I was gone for so long, but the Earth Kingdom insisted. Who was I to argue?

The whole gang was coming. For that I was grateful. I needed them by my side. Much of the Fire Nation had been cleaned up from the battle between Azula and me. Now it was time to clean up the rest of the world. Something told me it wouldn't go as smoothly.

Most days when I could, I spent trying to get my father to tell me where my mother was. He was always quiet or talked nonsense to provoke me. I decided the matter would have to be on hold for now. The fate of the world was more urgent.

After a few days in prison, Azula was moved to an asylum on another island close by. Hopefully, she would get the help she needed there. I hadn't visited her yet. It wouldn't turn out well in her current state. Being Fire Lord brought me numerous upon numerous responsibilities. Yet, none of them could distract me enough. Mikaila occupied my thoughts constantly.

I began to think she'd never come home. Could I blame her? No. I couldn't blame her for anything. I could only give her love. So I could wait. Forever if I had to.

A guard knocked on my door. I knew it wasn't the gang because they never knocked, and the servants were gentler in their knocking.

"Enter," I order.

He enters.

"Fire Lord, you have guests," he announces.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"I'm only the messenger. I'm told they're all out in the courtyard though," the guard bows and leaves.

I rise from my desk with a sigh and make my way to the courtyard. I wasn't in the mood to host guests. Though it could be villagers who came with complaints. I didn't deal with those people directly though. When I entered the courtyard, I was surprised to see a rather large group of people. Who were they? The gang stood to the side smiling widely. My heart stopped. I just knew. She was here.

 **MIKAILA POV**

As much fun as the island was. I managed to convince everyone, with much debate, to meet the new Fire Lord Zuko. They were extremely hesitant but eventually agreed. We sailed to the Fire Nation. I managed to convince the guards to keep us a surprise from Zuko. Since some knew our relationship, they agreed. Seeing Zuko's surprised face as he entered was priceless.

His eyes searched the crowd and I knew he was looking for me. I made my way through and tackled him into a hug. No words were exchanged but a lot of emotions were passed. I pulled back.

"I came back," I say.

"I see, I'm so happy," Zuko says.

I introduce him to my parents, everyone wants to meet the Fire Lord. Once everything has died down, Zuko offers rooms for us. Some people want to camp in the courtyard, not wanting to be awkward in such a lovely palace. What weirdos. Then it's just the four of us talking, Zuko, my parents, and me.

"It's so great to meet you and to have Mikaila back. Unfortunately I leave for the meeting between leaders in a couple days," Zuko says.

"We'll be fine here until we know for sure what to do. We may want to go back to one of our villages if it's still intact or back to our island," my father says.

"Why don't you go father? You're the leader of the duel benders. You should be part of the meeting," I state.

"I can't leave my people. Why don't you go," my father suggests.

"Me?" I ask surprised.

"That's a good idea. Not all of the leaders could leave their homes. Some send representatives in their place," Zuko says.

"I'll go," I accept.

I couldn't believe I would represent all of the duel benders. It was exciting but also terrifying. That I could mess it all up. Once the sun began to set, Zuko and I snuck away to the garden and sat in front of the pond. My arms were wrapped around his arm and my head leaned on his shoulder. We stayed in silence for a while.

"I love you," Zuko speaks up.

I lift my head and look up at him.

"I couldn't keep it in any longer. I had to tell you, I love you," Zuko says again.

I smile and kiss his lips softly. Before Zuko can fully return it I pull back.

"I love you too," I say.

We both lean in again and kiss gently. My heart raced and I finally felt that incredible feeling again. The feeling only our kiss could give me.

It felt like our journey was finally at an end, but that wasn't true. It wasn't just beginning either. We were somewhere in between. The long road to recovery lay in front of us, none of us knowing where it leads. For now, we enjoy the moments as we go.

I was born into a good life. It was safe and well hidden from the enemy. I could have stayed there being protected in the shadows. But I left home to find a great life, one with meaning and adventure. I didn't expect to travel the journey I did. In the end though… I found a life worth living.

 **The End. Can't believe it's over! IMPORTANT NOTE: I plan on writing a sequel. It will be a little bit based off comics but not a lot. So if you haven't read those you can still read my sequel. It will be called 'Endings, Beginnings, and in Between'. I'll post here when it's up. Expect it by August 2. Maybe sooner. Thank you sooooo much for reading my story. I've enjoyed this so much. Please Review!**


	47. Chapter 47

Hey everyone!

I'm back with the sequel finally. Sorry for the long wait, hope you're all looking forward to reading it. It's called "Beginnings, Endings, and in Between". By the way, you do **NOT** need to read the comics for my story. It's not following the comics, it just has some similar aspects. Please read my sequel. I miss hearing from you guys.

Thanks,

Lexi :)

P.S. for those of you who get emails on updates, sorry if you've gotten like 3. I keep posting this and messing up. So I repost it. My bad


End file.
